Dancing Out from Oblivion
by Keolah
Summary: The Interdimensional Bridge is open. The forces of Chaos have begun to invade other universes. An Eldar finds himself far from home, but going up against an all too familiar threat.
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

**A/N: This is the first part of the Interdimensional Bridge series. It was written in 2006, originally as roleplay logs on IRC between myself and my friends.**

**Although it takes place in the same continuity as the Karzan and Elkandu stories, prior reading is not necessary. This story follows a newcomer to this part of the multiverse, and as such it is probably the best introduction to this continuity kudzu there might be, with how much I've lost.**

**This is based primarily off of the tabletop war game "Warhammer 40,000" from Games Workshop, the tabletop roleplaying game "Dungeons and Dragons" from Wizards of the Coast, and loosely from ****the video game "Freelancer" from Digital Anvil. A**lso making appearances are elements from the "Star Wars" series from Lucasfilm, the video game "Geneforge" from Spiderweb Software, the "Harry Potter" series by J. K. Rowling, the "Star Trek" series from Paramount, the tabletop game "Rifts" from Palladium**, and probably some other random things might poke in too**.

* * *

A soldier's lot in life was never an easy one, whether walking one of the wisely varied Paths of his own race or, one would assume, the barbaric Mon'Keigh. Hardship was expected, but undertaking such a long journey for, all intents and purposes a wild speculation, was not something which Dolen preferred.

The Council was surely growing desperate as their once glorious sect fell further and further into decay, an anomaly detected by the Seers sufficient to bring he and his men to this distant and desolate world. Months had been spent in transit, and all of them were quite glad to be able to see land before them once more. Even this blasted, forsaken planetoid, he mused.

Their craft would deposit two wave serpents upon the desolate worldlet, far from the origin of the emanations which had been detected in the hopes of avoiding any unpleasant surprises which might lurk beneath the surface. The ravagers were never to be trusted, and this would certainly seem to fall well within the scope of their destruction.

It was once likely a beautiful, lush world, if the power source was any indication, for the Eldar would once have ruled here. They were ever fond of things living and green, delighting in beauty of all kinds and in all things, which made this destruction all the more poignant. So many losses, so few of the Iyanden left, the sheer magnitude of their plight resting heavily on the heart and soul if one were not ever watchful.

The landing proceeded without incident, his Guardians causing a welling of pride in their grace and efficiency. All was well for this moment, he chided himself sternly, and turned to view the world beyond the wave serpent with analytical interest. Yes, the accursed reavers of life had been here, but had likely moved on long ago. Why had they not destroyed what the Seers had detected? Had they failed to sense it or, most unlikely, decided not to?

That could well prove to be a vital question in short order as the sleek craft hummed gracefully across the barren land and began to slow at the edge of their detection range. Strange, he murmured quietly, nearly to himself while studying the instruments. There seemed to be some sort of interference around the source, perhaps a natural phenomenon? Not likely.

Tapping a slender, armored fingertip thoughtfully upon the panel, he considered it a moment more before motioning the pilot to continue onward. They were Guardians, warriors of Iyanden. Too much caution would go against their very nature, and he had little doubt that there would be nothing of true danger to his squad in this long-dead place.

"Prepare to debark," Dolen murmured into his comm, the command channel relaying it to all of his unit and filtering their replies to numbers on the inside of his helmet to indicate readiness. Pride and loss, the trademarks of his Craftworld, and he would surrender neither for anything in this universe.

Their destination rose suddenly before the wave serpents, a sharp cry from the pilot as telling of surprise as the sudden slew which actually causes the armored men inside to shift minutely in their webbing. Dolen restrained an equally sharp query, instead turning the display to focus on the sight so newly-risen as though a wraithguard from its coffin. It bore a passing resemblance to a Warp gate, but on a scale that was unheard of to him.

"Bring us near and remain," he commanded softly, continuing to study the structure closely for a moment more before turning away. The mystery of its origins would be theirs to learn soon enough, the time had come to step forward and embrace their Path once more.

It had been confirmed that the world was not immediately hostile to their very existence, so the squad emerged from the pair of wave serpents with only normal caution, the sound of armored boot-soles the only sound to be heard in the eerily silent air. Dolen motioned a short squad silently forward, to act as point on the approach to the structure which even now maintained a strange, shimmering haze about itself that turned the eye from it.

"There are indications of some sort of power rising, Exarch," reported one of the scanner technicians diffidently. "We are unable to precisely determine it's source, however."

Dolen acknowledged the report formally and moved with the remainder of his force toward their destination, a sudden crackle far above them drawing more than one splinter rifle barrel's attention.

Calm acceptance quickly followed as no threat materialized the savage their ranks, the graceful yellow and blue armored warriors continue onward. Perhaps another serpent's length closer, the sharp discharge above them recurs and a gentle wind stirs the finest dust around their feet. No immediate danger once again determined, the process repeated itself once again, only the third crackle was as a thunderclap from the heavens.

"Fall back!" Dolen called to his squad, waving them back even as the winds grow from gentle to howling fury in the span of moments, blinding the naked eye and blurring sensors. This was madness! "A Warp storm! Retreat!" he cried, the first controlled hint of fear appearing in his voice as the ancient horror uncoils itself from skies above.

How? Why? These questions burned in his mind even as he fled in the impenetrable cloud of debris as surely as those in his command. There was no reasoning with the madness of the Warp. There was only the slimmest hope of escaping it once its fury was unleashed, and each of them was left to their own decisions beneath the choking blanket of the coming Warp.

Dolen staggered, struggling against the winds that buffet his armor mercilessly, praying to gods that he knows well were dead and gone for their aid and mercy. Slaanesh alone awaited in the Warp, and that terror fueled him to push further and faster, battling terror and the primal energies in equal measure.

The suddenness of silence struck as though a hammer, his own voice incredibly loud in his ears and falling only slowly to silence. He stumbled and fell in the sudden calm, blind to the world around as the immediacy of the survival of his very soul rings as loudly as the beat of his own heart and rasp of breath.

Slowly, so very slowly, terror faded, the soul-wrenching horror of the Warp no longer reaching out to him, and with that realization came several others. Grass bled green beneath his wraithbone palms, the sight nigh unbelievable were it not for other details slowly melded with his awareness such as the warmth of light, the whisper of wind through leaves, the distant burble of water running through a bed of stone.

Dolen removed his helmet, forgetting standard protocol in his moment of complete amazement, and gazed at the lush world surrounding him with disbelieving eyes. The trees around him were enormous, some of them nearly thirty meters in diameter. The sunlight filtered down through a canopy of leaves, and there seemed to be movement fluttering somewhere high above, as of wings, but nothing came close enough for a good look.

After a few moments, there's a shimmer in the air not far from him, and a figure materialized standing some ways away. It's a man, a half-elf, standing around five foot eight inches, with tousled black hair falling around his pointed ears and piercing green eyes looking out. He was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with fancy red and orange writing for the power metal band Pyroluminescence.

Dolen reached reflexively for his splinter rifle as the presence of someone other than one of his own registered, only to pause in momentary confusion as the comfortingly familiar weapon was no longer to be found. There were, however, other means to deal with the hostile and he shifted on one heel to face the newcomer with narrowed eyes. The stranger's sudden appearance sparked instant suspicion in the wake of recent events.

"Greetings," he offered with stiff formality, wavering not an inch from a readiness toward violent action and wishing that he'd not removed his helmet after all now. The situation was decidedly uncertain, and he would likely find the long near-silver blonde tail even now seeking to escape from his collar a hindrance were things to degrade.

Sedder looked over the stranger warily, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you? I sensed a disturbance in the Ethereal Plane... You're not Chaos, are you?" Although he carried no visible weapons, he looked poised to defend himself if the need arises.

Dolen appraised the other man more carefully, taking in the oddities of appearance now and his regard pausing noticeably at the sharp tilt of the other's ears. They were not, perhaps, so slender and refined as his own, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. The question struck him a nearly physical blow, following the recent foray into the Warp, and he replied with regal hauteur, "No spawn of Chaos am I, but may the same be said of you?"

"Certainly not. I came here after seeing the destruction on Lezaria to ensure that this planet had not also fallen into their foul hands. But I've thankfully detected no trace of them here."

The answer soothed him only slightly, for the minions of that damned foe were quick to deceive, yet his mind ran ahead of caution as other details emerged.

"Lezaria?" Dolen asked softly, slowly reaching down to retrieve his elegantly curved helmet. He had never heard of such a place, and he had travelled far and wide in his service to the Craftworld. Perhaps something of value might be learned here, were he careful in how he proceeded.

"Yes, Lezaria, my homeworld, the homeworld of the Elkandu," Sedder said, relaxing from his defensive stance and sticking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "You must have come from rather far away to have not heard of Lezaria. And I've never seen a manner of dress quite such as yours before."

It was not unsurprising that the other had not seen such as he, for would any of the hordes of teeming Mon'Keigh recognize the prestigious symbol of his armor and the debt of honor it entailed? Unlikely.

"I am, in truth, quite unsure of precisely where 'here' is. The means of my arrival were most unexpected to me and..." Dolen trailed off, the immediacy of the moment fading to sharp concern for his squad as he looked around for any traces.

"This is the world of Wilderplane," Sedder explained. "We are currently five miles west of City in the Trees, deep within the Wilderness. In the Elkandu Universe, if that helps. Most people call me Sedder." He folded his arms across his chest casually. "Who would you be?"

Dolen turned his attention entirely away from the other as he snapped the helmet back into place. A glow appeared before his eyes, bereft of the sigils which would normally mark the location of any of his unit within range, and he snapped a command to report into the commlink to deny the fact. Gone? All of them? Surely they could not have become so separated in the storm, he reassured himself with sinking hope.

The other's movement drew his attention suddenly back, the social grace of introduction barely registering at the moment. "Tell me! Did you sense any other disturbances nearby? There should have been others," he trailed off, turning away once more in a futile search through optics for any sign of his comrades.

Sedder shook his head. "The only one I detected has been you. If there were others, they did not come this way. The Ethereal Plane has been unusually tempestuous lately, though. I'm not sure what's causing it."

Even in armor, the slight shift of posture gave away a moment of despair, and Dolen remained silent for the span of several breaths. "May the Laughing God, the only one to escape the Devourer keep your souls, my kin," he nearly whispered, knowing full well that only Slaanesh awaited them in the grasp of the Warp.

Sedder's face softened a bit. He said quietly, "I hope they're alright."

With a soft sigh, he turned to face Sedder with a sad smile hidden beneath the helmet. "You will forgive my momentary slip of composure, I pray. There were twenty with me this day, upon a blasted and twisted land, and it would seem that only I escaped the fury of the Warp. The Devourer awaits for us there, seeking to complete the work he began so very long ago."

Sedder nodded sadly. "Do not give up hope too easily. You cannot be certain of their fate." Sedder smirks faintly, staring upward for a moment. "Seems like nobody can be certain of fate anymore, really. The future is a tangled mess. I don't want to look at it."

"Perhaps," he replied quietly, considering what he had seen and trying to make sense of it, allowing the ache of loss to join that inherent to his Craftworld. "It is apparent that the Warp has brought me far from the domain which Iyanden lays claim to. I must needs find a way to return and report to the Seers." Though what he might tell them other than to stay well away, he was uncertain.

Sedder looked back down at him again and said, "I would suggest using the Nexus of Torn Elkandu, but Chaos has laid claim to that city as well, and it is not safe to go there."

Dolen studied Sedder quietly, digesting another spate of unheard of locations, only the concept of Chaos being well entrenched coming as no surprise to him. "Where might I find these places of which you speak? I fear my knowledge of this place is limited to this clearing and little further."

"Well, Torn Elkandu is located inside the Ethereal Plane adjacent to where Lezaria exists in the physical plane. They overlap one another, so to speak."

Removing his helmet once more, Dolen mused that the Warp had done something far more insidious to him than he could have imagined. He found himself in a place of which he knew nothing, speaking to a strange being of indeterminate origins, and realizing that he was utterly beyond the scope of anything which the Craftworld had trained him for.

Dolen shook his head, the braid fluttering to the side, and admitted with a wry, distant smile, "I fear you've lost me entirely. I know not of any of these places you speak, their very names seeming foreign to my ears. They are nothing which the Iyanden or, I am increasingly certain, the Eldar as a whole are aware."

"Eldar?" Sedder said, quirking an eyebrow. It appeared that the word was not wholly unfamiliar to him, but he seemed a bit surprised to hear it.

"Yes, Eldar," Dolen replied quietly, the suspicion becoming full realization that he had been brought far beyond the reach of what was known to his people. "I am..." he paused, then continued with a hint of melancholy, "Or was the commander of a Guardian force sent to explore an anomaly detected by a Farseer. It was that anomaly which apparently attracted a warp storm and brought me here."

Sedder blinked slowly. "Well, yes. I don't believe you're in Kansas anymore, so to speak." He glanced upward at the leaves again. There was rapid fluttering movement, as of sparkling wings against sunlight. He sighed softly, and said, "Best get out of here before the pixies decide to stop being shy and investigate. I'll take you to the city of Kelletirandia."

Dolen didn't even blink at the slew of new references, merely adding them to the rapidly growing list of oddities which would eventually need to be sorted through. He nodded in affirmation, having no other option at this point than to trust this stranger. Time would decide whether that situation continued from moment to moment, but for now he was content to follow the soldier's creed.

"One step follows the other, after you."


	2. Chaos, Or Not

Sedder did not, however, start walking, instead teleporting the two of them nearly instantly to a balcony overlooking a vast city. A sprawling city of ten million people of many races. They were standing on the top of the Spire of Kelletirandia, the tallest building on the plane.

One moment surrounded by the soothing songs of nature in all its bounty, preparing to set forth walking as the only apparent means available to them for travel, and the next a soul-wrenching twist and sideward step that brought them to an unimagined vista.

Dolen shivered, recognizing the kiss of the Warp all too well, then staggered in reaction to the incredible change. His hand snapped out reflexively to steady him at the edge of the balcony, the view spinning before him as another blow to reality is struck. There were no words to describe the shattering change, and he did not seek to find any, instead staring sightlessly across the vast panorama, the armor of his hand rasping sharply against the rail as his grip tightened.

Sedder leaned against the railing as well, not bothering to interrupt Dolen's thoughts with an inane comment. The streets wound off in the distance, straight ones, curving ones, many of them winding in concentric circles around the tower they were standing upon. To the south, an ocean stretched, the city itself being situated upon a peninsula jutting out into this sea.

Dolen drew in a breath, the crisp air sealing his resolve, and he straightened to his full height, relinquishing the grip upon the rail. He took advantage of a moment more to study the city more critically, calling on the inner reserves of his training to point out avenues of defense and attack, the simple exercise serving well to calm rattled nerves.

"This, then, is the city of which you spoke," he spoke at last, his voice level and firm. "A most impressive sight, one to rival the sprawling decay which the Mon'Keigh call their home worlds."

"This," Sedder said, "is the city of Kelletirandia, a city of ten million souls, where I've spent a good many years myself."

Although the inner city was surrounded by a stone wall, it was clearly only as a remnant of earlier times, and the city's sprawl wound off unbroken into farmland far to the north.

"So many," Dolen murmured in jealous awe, the concept of so many souls dedicated to a purpose and will was staggering. That assumed, of course, that they truly were all gathered together to the same purpose, which he had great doubts of being true. "It has been long since my eyes have laid upon aught save the echoing core of Iyanden. It is quite impressive indeed."

Sedder looked away from the view and over toward him again, studying his face pensively. "I do not believe you have told me your name yet."

A smile thinned his lips at the quiet reminder of failed courtesy, and Dolen turned to face the other with a sudden air of nobility.

"Indeed I have not, and I find myself greatly remiss in that considering my current plight and the aid of a stranger freely given." He tucked the helmet beneath one arm and bowed, the angle perfectly set to that of one given to an equal. "I am known as Dolen among my people, and I am indebted to you."

There was, naturally, far more to his name, but the fluid syllables would likely only be forgotten or ignored.

Sedder bowed his head a bit and said, "Well met, then, Dolen. I wish I could be of more assistance in returning you to your people. But I don't even have a ship..."

The smile drew upward a fraction, becoming a bare hint of that which might rule in the heat of battle. "You have done more than I could have expected were the Warp to have left me within the domain of the Mon'Keigh," he replied with little humor, for even now he would surely be dead or handed to the tender mercies of their barbarian Inquisitors. "If you would but set me a direction that such transport might be arranged," he continued, "I will do whatever may be required to obtain it of my own means. I would not impose upon your hospitality further than needful."

Sedder scratched an itch a bit and said, "Well, I hate to say, but I don't think there _are_ any spaceships on Wilderplane. It's a rather primitive place, all in all. However, underneath the city there is a portal leading to the world of Mezulbryst. Maybe Suzcecoz has something in Shieltas that might be useful..." He thought for a moment. "And... what is a 'Mon'Keigh'? I only even got here in the first place through coming through the Nexus, and I barely made it out alive and sane." Sedder sighed.

"A Warp gate beneath the city?" Dolen mused thoughtfully, the possibilities much better in that regard than merely finding a ship which might carry him to yet another unknown planet after many months of travel. The question drew a silver chuckle, oddly comforted that there was something which the other was not aware. "The Mon'Keigh are..." he paused, burbling with mirth, "It is a not-quite-polite terminology for the humans."

Not that the humans didn't deserve that insult, he knew all too well, the forces of their Imperium proving little more than barbarians waving cudgels around to smash and destroy whatever they did not understand.

He shakes the amusement aside, sobering instantly at the other's description of the Nexus, "I may only pray that this Nexus you speak of is not the Eye, else I am wholly lost."

"Heh. Well, I happen to be a half-elf myself," Sedder said. "My mother was an elf. My father was a tepper." He shook his head slowly. "What is this Eye you speak of?"

He turned away from the railing toward the doorway. Past the balcony there was an antechamber, on the opposite side of which there was an elevator, its doors presently closed.

Half-elf? Tepper? There were many, many strange things, and he feared he was going to have entirely too much time to find more about them. "The Eye," Dolen murmured, half pain and half curse in his tone, "It is the gateway from which Slaanesh and his bastard brood ripped from their prison in the Warp, a great swirling vortex within which only the damned and the mad reside."

Dolen paused, gathering his thoughts, weighing his options carefully before continuing softly.

"Long ago, even by Eldar reckoning, our home drew the wrath of the gods, the Eye opening to spew forth its abominations and swallowing our world. Only a small part of our former host escaped upon the Craftworlds to begin anew elsewhere."

There was a possibility that he was imparting more history than the Seers might approve, but so far from his home he suspected it mattered little.

"Only Chaos and its servants, the Damned ones dwell within the Eye now, though servants of the Laughing God walk in the shadows of the Warp as well, the Harlequins."

Sedder pressed the call button on the elevator and paid attention to the history lesson. "The elves and teppers were actually created from humans, but aren't really humans anymore, after Lezaria was colonized ten thousand years ago."

The elevator doors opened and Sedder stepped inside. Apparently he was actually planning to walk this time. Which was probably not that unreasonable when it was less than a mile instead of a couple thousand miles.

Dolen followed the other pensively, absorbing the additional information in silence. The span of time mentioned since the planet's colonization, he noted absently, was not too terribly distant from the wars which the Mon'Keigh had engaged in with each other. He was uncertain whether the other's lack of reaction to the description is a positive sign or not.

The elevator was a fairly primitive contraption that one might expect in a building from the twentieth century. The doors proceeded to close and the elevator descended.

Sedder said, "I'll not speak the name of the one who changed many of the colonists on Lezaria, however, as she has a nasty tendency of showing up and attempting to convince people that they should have antlers, tails, or forked tongues."

Dolen needed no further description to identify the Changer, silently approving the other's wisdom in avoiding naming it lest attention be drawn.

"We Eldar know of the Four," Dolen replied, "though their dominance has changed greatly in the past ages, the weaker becoming the strongest after devouring the true gods of our people. They seek yet our extinction, perhaps as a game or in spite, but nonetheless."

Some minutes later, the elevator doors opened on the ground floor of the Spire. There was a guard standing outside, who only blinked for a moment upon seeing people walk out of the tower who did not walk into it previously.

"Have a nice day, sirs," he said stiffly, standing at attention. He was a blond elf dressed in armor vaguely reminiscent of medieval times, wielding some sort of pole weapon.

The guardsman drew a moment of attention as they passed him, the familiar appearance calling out to something within Dolen. It passed between one stride and the next, though, the soldier taking note of the vast difference between the primitive metal the other wore in comparison to the gold and sapphire of his own, much more resilient armor.

He waited till they passed out of immediate earshot before asking Sedder, "What was that he was carrying? It appeared to be some primitive form of the Bright Lance."

Sedder, who hadn't given the guard a second glance, looked back for a moment and shrugged. "A glaive, I believe..." He looked forward again, pensively. "I once had a very nice mithril glaive, affixed with a magic diamond..." He stared off reminiscently.

Dolen began to dismiss the weapon as a minor curiosity and nothing more, content for the moment to turn his attention to a closer inspection of the city and its environs. That calm curiosity was shattered rapidly, however, and he halted, subtly shifting his stance to face Sedder.

"What then, this speaking of Chaos as foe, when you glibly admit to using its foulest gifts?"

Sedder blinked at him slowly. "Wha?" He looked genuinely confused.

No semblance of ease returned to Dolen's pose at the obvious confusion, knowing full well that Chaos was expert at dissembling that one's guard might be lowered to strike. He was certain that his soulstone would never be returned to his Craftworld, were he to fall in this place, and that he did not intend to allow.

"Magic," he nearly hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Chaos spawns and controls it, the Changer damning those who seek its power. I find it difficult to believe you speak of that one as enemy and yet use its foul gifts."

"What in the Abyss does magic have to do with Chaos?" Sedder said, proceeding to boggle. "All Elkandu are mages. We call 'magic' any sort of mental manipulation of the Ethereal Plane. Psychic powers, if you will. But the Elkandu have been using magic for thousands of years, long before Chaos showed up on the scene just a few months ago."

Dolen took a backward step, distrustful still of this sudden change of perspective on the topic. "Manipulation of magic falls beneath the noisome domain of the Changer, its followers gaining power and madness in equal measure to follow their insane deity," he replied with quiet vehemence. "The power of the Seer and Farseer has naught to do with such Warp-spawned damnation."

"Seeking is magic too, if a more passive sort," Sedder said. "But I still don't see what any of this has to do with Harmony."

As if on cue, a strange... being... with several tentacles, antlers, four sets of wings, a long, whip-like tail, six mouths, and nine eyes of various colors appears behind them. And it said, "You rang?"

Sedder groaned aloud and rolled his eyes.

Dolen shifted his glance, intending only a momentary look at the interloper, but found himself suddenly very much torn between two competing but equally hated concepts. He wished momentarily for the familiar grip of his weapons, but vowed that he would cost Chaos what small price he may. Resolute, the helmet was snapped back into place as he stepped back to give a broader view of his two opponents.

"I should have realized the Warp would place me within the grasp of our greatest foes," he nearly snarled. "Come rend my stone if you will, but I shall die with my hands at your throat, vile ones."

The tentacle monster said, "Wha?" She turned, sort of, to Sedder and said, "What in the Abyss is he going on about?"

Sedder grated between clenched teeth, "Harmony. Just go away. Please. We don't want antlers or tails or tentacles or any of that." He said to Dolen, "She can't touch you. She can't change you without your permission. That was her punishment for building the Wheel of Chaos and causing the Planar Wars that almost destroyed the universe two hundred years ago..."

There came a time in any life when there was a line which could not be crossed, a wall to which one's back was pressed, and when those conditions became true only the soul could decide. Dolen weighed his options, slim though they are, wishing for a phalanx of Wraithguard at his side in vain for but a moment before launching himself at the abomination...

Harmony looked genuinely surprised and confused, and said, "Whaaaat?" even as she vanished.

Sedder sighed in relief and muttered, "Thank the Lights she's gone."

Dolen cursed as his lunge met nothing but air, momentum carrying him toward the ground in a manner all too familiar from the long days of his training. Twisting, he landed on his shoulder, armor sparking briefly as he skidded and then used the motion to bring him back to his feet.

"And what then," he grated, rounding back to face Sedder, "Do you say to an appearance of one of the Changer's minions?"

Sedder looked confused again, and said, "Are you okay? And that was Harmony Kimchild, the Master Changer herself... She doesn't have minions... nor need any..."

"Do you think me as mad as you?" Dolen nearly spat out. "That the minion of the Changer fled makes no difference in what it is or what it serves. Do not toy with me."

Tzeentch and its minions were never well received among any of the Eldar, their power diminished by the Devourer and Corrupter meaning little in the scheme of things. There could be no compromise with Chaos.

"I don't really think she serves much of anyone," Sedder commented passively. "She's been around for ten thousand years, long before the Chaos you know appeared in our universe. Never mind the fact that I don't have a damned thing to do with her and would prefer that she stay the hell away from me..."

"The Changer has been for far longer than that," Dolen replied venomously, remaining as on his guard as fraying nerves allow. "The Lords of Chaos are not some recent addition to the universe, and that one has always been held in high esteem by those too mad to see beyond their grasping for power."

"I don't think you fully understand the situation here," Sedder said. "Chaos, as you know it, is not from our universe. It's from yours. It only came into our part of the multiverse recently. It was previously all but completely unknown except to a handful of explorers who once briefly went to your universe."

"And yet for something so recently introduced," Dolen sneered, "You seem well acquainted and comfortable with it. Tzeentch spares no one, not those who worship it nor those who oppose it. There is no peace to be made with Chaos, even the gods of the Eldar fell to their voracious appetite."

Weariness leeched away some of the heat and vitriol, and his stance softened to non-confrontational.

"If you seek that damnation," he continued with a distant sorrow, "Then you shall ultimately face the same demise as the Eldar. May you savor its bitter taste as do we." He backed away from the other cautiously, beyond any logical grasp, and turned to head away.

"I most certainly do not," Sedder said. "I was too late to save Lezaria, and I don't know where they've gone now... but I want nothing to do with it. After I watched Elkandu after Elkandu seduced by their words, I was one of the few who stood against them..." He sighed.

"I wish you no ill, Sedder," Dolen stood still for a moment to reply. "You seem to be one of good intent, but you do not understand what the seduction of Chaos is truly capable of. We Eldar know, for it was the breath of the Enticer, the Seducer that brought our home's demise." He chuckled bitterly and without mirth. "No, we brought our own damnation, as surely as it creeps upon your universe now. Be watchful, Sedder," he continued after a momentary pause. "You may see this come in the span of your days, and just as I have no hope of salvation from the Warp with my soulstone lost to Iyanden, so shall you know no hope when it comes once more."

Sedder approached, still being very confused. "Why would you want to use a soulstone? Don't you want to be reborn?"

Dolen glanced back, too weary of soul to battle further against the Warp winds at the moment. "There is no rebirth for my people," he replied gently, with utter certainty, "All that awaits us is the vile embrace of the Enticer, and it is for that which we carry the stones." Touching the smooth stone set in his own armor, he continued, "Better by far to serve the Eldar in death than to pass into that greatest of our shame."

Sedder glanced downward. "I was reborn... I was fortunate in the timing of it, as I missed the Planar Wars entirely. But that is the one certainly all Elkandu have always had. We will be reborn..."

"Then in that are you fortunate," Dolen responded without rancor. "Perhaps it may even serve to give you a hope to stand against the ruinous powers of Chaos, though I would not count upon it. Insidious are its ways, corrupting and directing its pawns even without their knowing of it. Only in that, perhaps, are the Mon'Keigh correct in their thinking. Never doubt that Chaos shall do whatever it may and never surrender."

Sedder shook his head slowly. "I swear, I will help you in any way that I can. I don't know where to go. I don't know who to trust. I've watched it take my friends, my family..." He rubbed his eyes wearily.

Dolen turned to look at Sedder in silence for several moments, the spoke quietly, "Therein lies the greatest danger of Chaos, for it infects from within and may well be beyond stopping when detected." He exhaled softly, his own years of war weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Can it be stopped? I could not say. The Seers do not know. Yet I have held some small glimmer of hope in days past for one reason only." Studying the other man thoughtfully, he continued, "It cannot corrupt what does not listen, and there are those who have bested it at its own game. Even the Laughing God still lives while all others perished. Some small hope may be derived in that it has been defeated before, and as a warrior it is mine to know that it shall be beaten again."


	3. The Plane of Shadows

Sedder said, "I'll do what I can. Of all the Elkandu, I don't know who is still free of their influence." He shook his head slowly.

Dolen considered the other's reply carefully, then slowly replied, "In truth, it is difficult to ferret out the taint of Chaos, though there are signs which make its foul touch clear." A spark of humor lit in his voice as he went on, "Magic is considered one of the primary signs, whence I came, though perhaps here it means somewhat else entire considering that I find myself wholly lost on many things which you speak."

"Were I within the safe haven of the Craftworld, I would say seek the Seer's guidance, but here?" He shook his helmeted head fractionally. "I suspect only the Harlequins might even know of this place."

"There are those who might be called 'Seers' among the Elkandu..." Sedder mused. "Seekers. Prophets. But, I still believe the best bet to contact them or anyone else would be on Mezulbryst..."

Dolen once again removed his helmet, with manifest weary reluctance. "I can offer no guidance in the matter, as my own frame of reference is likely upon the other side of the Eye and its labyrinth. Even the Seers, with their attunement to the warp and woof of time and space cannot penetrate that maelstrom to look upon the works of the Foul Ones." He chuckled softly. "Finding oneself outside the bounds of what is known, and accepted as truth, is proving a most distressful occurrence. I might almost forgive the Mon'Keigh for their failure to listen and tendency to destroy the unknown."

Sedder went on, shifting uneasily. "Mezulbryst is a dangerous place. We may be attacked by demons there. But, being unable to safely return to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu, the facilities in Shieltas are the best chance at communicating with the others... Wilderplane is a pleasant enough place, but very primitive..."

"Demons..." Dolen replied with equal unease. "Their kind are not to be handled lightly, nor without preparation." He gestured at an empty holster at his belt with faint exasperation. "The Warp seemed set upon leaving me in this place without even the simplest of weapons to affect such creatures, I somehow doubt that such an undertaking would succeed. Unless," he continued with wry amusement, "You have a small contingent of Wraithguard to support us, perhaps a noble Wraithlord or three? No? Pity."

Sedder smirked faintly, and reaches into his pocket and pulled out some sort of laser rifle that appeared certainly too large to have fit in his pocket, and handed it at Dolen. "That's my only weapon, but I'm sure you can make some use of it."

Dolen accepted the offered weapon, the unfamiliar design seeming crude in comparison to the sleek deadliness of the shuriken rifle, but he did not make the assumption that the design was anything less than lethal. Early Eldar had made such rash judgments upon the crude and graceless hordes of the Ork and Imperial army, and had paid a heavy toll for their short-sightedness.

"Though I might wish yet for a greater offensive capability," he replied after a moment familiarizing himself with the standard features and weight of the weapon. "I suppose one must make do with what is available." A margin of his weariness melted away with the acquisition, the familiar role of Guardian serving well to bolster a flagging spirit. "Whence does the road lead, then?"

Sedder turned back in the direction they were going and said, "The gate is underneath the temple of Keolah down this street. Keolah is worshipped as a god by the ignorant mensch here, but she isn't actually a god, she's an Elkandu, like me... I remember when I first met her," he rambled on. "It was, oh, five hundred and some years ago. She was searching for the Ten Rings in order to defeat the Dark Knight Sardill and prevent Lezaria from falling into darkness..."

Though thoughts might flicker upon the dangers of the hubris to attain such power, Dolen restrained them and merely reseated his helm once more.

"Then I might suggest, as you are familiar with the terrain, that you precede me and I may follow as both lookout and guard."

It was simple to return to familiar modes of thought and behavior, and his step was light and purposeful as he set out in Sedder's wake. The rambling story meant nothing to him, no more than a fanciful tale from his own reference, but he stored the information away for later perusal. There were a great many things which were different and unknown here, and he was determined to not fail Iyanden for a lack of watchfulness.

Sedder led him on down the street and came upon a moderately sized temple with carven marble pillars and statues. He headed inside past the wooden doors inset with silver. Inside there are a smattering of wood elves and drow praying at a larger-than-life statue of a robed elven woman. The statue's hands were outstretched generously. Sedder didn't give them a second glance, heading away from the main chamber and into a corridor off to the side.

Dolen followed in silent watchfulness, curiosity piqued at the artistic representations which were not so distant from those which might be seen in the sculpted gardens of a Craftworld. It was a puzzling thing, to see what would appear to be a glimpse of the familiar in this distant and bizarre land, his thoughts turning the matter this way and that for inspection.

How was it that his peoples' image was so well known here, yet his guide spoke as though they did not exist? Another race entire, perhaps? Perchance the Harlequins or a lost Craftworld had visited this place long ago? He dispelled the idle thoughts with a start, his step quickening to a graceful bound to catch up with Sedder after falling behind.

"Perhaps I shall ask one day the origin of that art," he said, showing no inclination to do so at the moment.

Sedder gave a soft chuckle, and headed into a narrow corridor leading down into darkness. As they began to descend this stone staircase, Sedder lifted a palm and conjured an orb of light to illuminate their path. It was very quiet down here, the thick stone walls shielding them from the bustle and noise of the city outside.

The sudden quiet was a relief, in truth, though Dolen had not noticed the faint unease which had been associated with being in the midst of so many while no battle raged. His home was most often more akin to the stairwell and still back passages than the frenetic activity of life above. It was even enough, he mused, that the flicker of magelight did not cause him more than a twitch in response.

The staircase wound down far below the temple into dark caverns opening up around them, Sedder's faint light not fully penetrating the depths of the area. The caves were quiet and still, without a trace of movement or the slightest breeze stirring the air.

He continued on into another tunnel, leaving behind the carven staircase and moving into the natural caverns. It wound along through darkness, Sedder's own boots hardly making a whisper against the stone floor. He didn't speak to break the silence as he crept along through the tunnels.

Dolen followed in equal silence through the cavern, content for the moment to follow and force the tensions of the day from him with remembrance of the principles of his Path. Tranquility was a thing which the Eldar had perfected to an artform over the ages of their existence, oft-times contemplating nothing more than the simplest of elements in the world surrounding them and binding that image to themselves.

Soon enough, he was certain, they would reach the Warp gate of which Sedder had spoken, and the song of battle would begin its strident thrum through his soul in preparation, but the moment of calm was drawn about him like an armor against the sudden whipsawing vagaries of chance and fate for now.

They continued to pass through tunnels, the texture and consistency of the walls changing slightly as they went, becoming darker and rougher. They shortly came to another cavern with a staircase leading up.

Sedder murmured quietly, "Here we are." He dimmed the light in his hand a bit.

Dolen looked around with some puzzlement, seeing none of the well-known artifacts which would signify the presence of a Warp gate, and which he had expected in light of the representations above.

"And where, then, is the gate?" he asked, "I see nothing which might serve to focus and bend the power of the Warp to our purpose. I might also wonder that no guardians have seen fit to ward us away from such a place."

Sedder looked at him and quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, we already passed through the portal. It's a strange one, that one, you can't even tell you're going through it unless you pay attention to the patterns on the rocks on the walls. They used to make all sorts of them like that from world to world, but most of them have been destroyed or lost by now, since Torn Elkandu was found, as it was more convenient."

The notion sparked memories of long-tales, just such seamless transitions leading into the very bowels of the Warp or the devouring depths of a Tyranid infestation. The thoughts were not comforting.

"Then we are already arrived," Dolen responded, regaining the moment's equilibrium, and continued with a hint of biting humor. "It would have been well to warn of it, as you spoke already of the possibility of demonic encounters."

Sedder gave a nod. "We'll come out in the drow city of Ameliel. There shouldn't be any demons around town at least, as the drow have been defending the place for quite some time. We're in southern Mezulbryst. Most of the demon activity on Mezulbryst tends to be further north from here. But we'll need to head north to get to Shieltas..."

Dolen nodded in acceptance, taking a moment to check the comforting weight of the weapon in his arms, then asked, "What then, are the drow, that they stand against the forces of the infernal? I think it might be considered poor form to react to some new and hideous arrival in such a way as to attain their instant disapproval." He finished the last with definite irony, perhaps a subtle acknowledgement of earlier errors.

Sedder began to climb up the staircase and out toward the surface again. "The drow are also known as 'dark elves' - You saw some of them back in the temple. They were the ones with pitch black skin and silver hair. They're a race of elves who were once cursed for their evil ways, but since repented of their former ways and broke the curse."

"Hmm," Dolen replied in thoughtful acknowledgement, and followed his guide with light steps. "Setting aside the improbably similarity of appearances, it would seem that their nature at one time echoed that of our Dark Eldar cousins, though they bear no real physical difference from us." The strange parallels of this place were unsettling, but were giving a comforting sense of familiarity in the same breath.

Sedder opened a door and came out into a building that might have once been a temple, but did not appear to have been recently used for that purpose. There were a couple drow guards watching over the place. They were wearing black uniforms and wielding laser weapons similar to the one Sedder gave to him. They recognized Sedder and saluted, and said, "Welcome back, Lord Sedder."

_Lord Sedder_? Dolen wondered, the token of respect creating a number of new questions regarding the one acting as his guide. He could wish that he understood the situation he was faced with considerably better, but that was as likely to be granted as the desire for an Eldar host to come sweeping in and return him home. Time was, fortunately, a thing which he possessed a great deal of.

Sedder addressed the guards. "Report. What's the situation around here?"

A guard replied, "We haven't had any problems with demons around here lately, sir. Our scouts reported some activity in Shieltas recently. Riven has also been staying in the area, but he has been spending most of his time smoking the happy grass and not really doing much."

The ensuing confirmation strengthened the certainty that Dolen had underestimated the odd little man, and he silently made note that he should watch carefully for other such signs which might give further information. These drow were another curiosity, one easily studied from behind the blank facade of his visor, their appearance not so greatly different from his own beyond the dark skin.

Sedder nodded to the guards. "Very well. Carry on. We will be departing for Shieltas shortly." He plucked at his T-shirt and muttered, "First, though, I'm going to my quarters to get changed."

Dolen' mouth quirked unseen in a faint grin at the hint of frustrated vanity in Sedder's words, and understood it well if these drow which bore much resemblance to the Eldar were also part of the 'half-elf' which he had named himself. It would surprise him little to find such a thing to be common to them all. He made note of yet more names and places which he knew nothing of for now, and remained silent.

The role of a guardian could be played in multiple ways, and that of one who watches over a specific being was perhaps the simplest of all. Be silent and attentive, anything else would seem greatly out of character.

Sedder nodded to the guards and headed for the door, gesturing vaguely at Dolen to follow. He headed out of the building and onto the streets of Ameliel. The skies were covered in the darkness of night, sprinkled by starlight and the light of a blood red moon hanging in the sky. Sedder headed down the street passing a number of other drow, most of them males wearing military garb similar to that of the guards, but with a few females as well.

Dolen followed without comment, passing beyond the scrutiny of the guards with only the faintest wisps of sound from his passage and out into the waiting night. Yet another unfamiliar setting greeted him, but that was becoming less and less of a shock with each passing change, and he took advantage of the opportunity to examine as much as he could of the people and place in Sedder's wake.

Sedder went to a building and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

He went inside and shuts the door. Ameliel appeared to be more of a military base than a real city, although there was indication that it was once a thriving city, and had been only slowly returning to that status. Most of the drow were wearing dark clothing, and there was little light beyond starlight and moonlight. There were no children around.

Dolen nodded at the 'command', brisk and militaresque in efficiency, and moved with equal alacrity to stand beside the door with the rifle held at port. Such duties often fell to the Guardians of Iyanden, and were thus familiar, as were the ways in which to remain equal parts attentive and wandering in thought.

There was quite enough of interest to occupy his attention in this place, and he watched it from his blank facade. The composition of the people was not so far different from what he had come to expect from any Eldar Craftworld, the males generally outnumbering the females in nearly all instances save for their Dark kin.

Some minutes later, Sedder emerged again, wearing slightly more formal clothing. He had abandoned his T-shirt and jeans in favor of somber black pants and a shirt, similar to that worn by the soldiers in Ameliel. He tugged at his sleeves a bit as he came out.

Dolen did not need to straighten to attention as the other reappeared, the training of the Guardians sufficing to remain forever graceful and decorous regardless of the time spent waiting for their charge to be returned. "Sir!" he added for the benefit of the role, and pivoted neatly to stand behind Sedder's shoulder. Oh, the Mon'Keigh might disdain their precision and elegance, but the Eldar reveled in the beauty of all things.

Sedder's mouth quirked a bit and said, "Shieltas isn't too far from here. I'll teleport us in a ways outside the castle. The place is probably warded, but I should be able to get us inside." He pondered for a moment, staring off at the blood moon hanging in the sky. "You ready?"

"Of course, sir," Dolen replied with crisp, melodic formality, his stance not wavering from the ever attentive and ready guard, then added in a lowered voice tinged with dry humor, "Though I would greatly appreciate guidance should true difficulties arise. A soldier's duty is clear, and my training provides well for it, but I shall not seek to destroy another lest you show some indication it is needful."

Sedder shifted his weight a bit from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable with Dolen's sudden change in attitude, but he shrugged it off and said, "Alright, here we go."


	4. Castle Shieltas

He proceeded to teleport them miles to the north. They arrived on an ashen gray wasteland, with a river of lava flowing nearby, glowing redly underneath the blood moon. Not far from the banks of the River Acheron, a city stood, faintly glowing from lights inside and from intricate runes carven all over its streets and buildings. A castle stood toward the north side of the city, its towers spiraling into the starlight skies.

Dolen steeled himself, familiar with the wrenching and momentary disorientation associated with passage through the Warp. It was that very difference which proved so unsettling on their transit through the caverns. The instant passed, and he shifted the sensory enhancements of his armor to maximum gain to gain as full a picture of the new location as quickly as possible. He remained alert, the rifle dropping to readiness to follow the sweep of the sensors.

"It appears to be clear for the moment," Dolen said quietly, "Though demonic entities are not unknown for quick and savage appearances."

Sedder approached the city cautiously, looking over the vicinity. The place appeared to be deserted. Although the buildings would give evidence that people may have once lived here, the entire city appeared to have been converted into a giant construction yard. Hull plating, metal rods, tools, and electronic gizmos were scattered about the streets and plazas.

The setting was little different from any other which had felt the cleansing influence of the Eldar again and again, the familiarity allowing Dolen to ease further into his assumed role. Lines of fire and advance mapped themselves readily in his mind, as well as the vector which would be needed for a rapid escape or the occasional rising of debris that might serve as cover in the event of combat. He slowed his breathing deliberately, matching it to the slow, light pace of his steps from one solid foothold to the next on the rubble-strewn ground.

"What likelihood the appearance of the demonic? These ruins look bereft of the things which they seek the most." Those sought-after prizes were grisly indeed, and he did not expand upon their details.

Sedder said, "If they were going to bother us, it would have probably been outside. We should be inside the outer wards now... Although the fact that the wards did not hinder us could be an indication that they're down and won't stop anything from coming in to bother us..." He moved in through the city, past the construction yards and toward the castle.

"Tis best to assume the worst," Dolen replied, "For in that there is little chance of unpleasant surprise, particularly where such vile creatures are concerned."

He stepped to the side, leaping lightly to stand atop a raised pile of rubble and give the surrounding terrain a better scan. Only Sedder's footsteps were to be heard or detected, though, and he nimbly scrambled back to his position at the other's shoulder.

Although the construction superficially resembled stone at first glance, as they approach there were indications that it wasn't actually stone at all. The entire city and castle was constructed purely from ether.

Sedder said, "We'd best get inside the castle. The wards on the city might be down, but the castle's surely won't be. Nothing could get in there unwanted..."

Dolen nodded silently, turning in place to cover the rearward arc of their path with a sweep of the rifle. "I shall follow immediately behind."

Caution in alien surroundings was not only second nature, but a survival trait drilled into each of the Paths. He made no assumption that this castle's protective measures would indeed divert a determined assault, watching for moments more before following Sedder within.

Sedder approached the gates to the castle and rang the doorbell. A computerized voice said, "Automatic response: User 'Sedder' recognized. You may enter." The gates slid open.

Sedder stepped inside, the gates sliding shut again behind them. "If it's set to automatic response, there's probably nobody here. Suzy's office might have some clues as to where they went..."

The interior of the castle appeared to be a bizarre cross between a medieval castle and an austere high-tech human fortress. In many cases, there appeared to be little to no attempt at making the thing look like an authentic castle, with bizarre architectural decisions and often completely unnatural designs that probably weren't even really physically possible. Potted plants that had never seen sunlight sat along the lushly carpeted corridors.

"And this place may have a means by which to follow?" Dolen asked, shedding some part of the routine for the moment. "Or will we need to return to the drow haven and proceed from there?"

It was truly frustrating to be at such a disadvantage, a soldier's greatest asset always being the intelligence provided beforehand or by instrumentation, then the native creativity to respond to it in appropriate fashion. He sighed mentally and followed as Sedder continued inward, pausing once to gently brush the leaves of one of the plants. The world he'd arrived in had been lush and green, but this was one of the first signs of nature he'd seen in some time now. The plants were alive, magically crafted to be capable of surviving on their own in this environment.

Sedder headed for a staircase and climbed up toward the second floor. He said, "Most likely there should be at least a ship somewhere around here. With all those parts out in the city, they must have been building _something_."

Dolen chuckled quietly. "Nearly anything might be made of the wild array of materials in those ruins, though if it was indeed a ship I would surely not blame them for boarding and taking it to someplace more hospitable."

He already missed the clean and graceful lines that were an inseparable part of a Craftworld, even Iyanden a work of fragile beauty even in its echoing, slow decay.

Sedder entered into Suzcecoz's office. A vast array of computer equipment filled the room, with screens monitoring a number of locations on a vast array of worlds. Lezaria. Wilderplane. Mezulbryst, Glassandia. There was a window overlooking the River Acheron to one side of the room.

Several monitors had been devoted to displaying the goings-on in various parts of Lezaria. The devastation was extensive, but there were still people alive, possibly ones who had evacuated and were only now returning to the planet. There was also a view of a large ship in orbit of Lezaria.

Following into the room, yet another bizarrely appointed addition to the already strange whole, Dolen walked over to briefly survey out the window. One blasted and desolate landscape or another, he mused, then turns away and shifts his attention to the displays. He wouldn't know the locations if they were named to him, but several of them are familiar enough in terms of what they revealed.

"They are nearly as savage as the Tyranid," he muttered, bitterly hateful of all the works of Chaos, and the comparison even more the epithet considering his home's devastation.

Sedder said, "Computer, identify the ship in this image." He pointed to the monitor showing the ship over Lezaria.

The computer replied, "The Eyes of Truth."

Dolen shook aside the fugue and turned to look at the indicated display. "Is that then their destination, or perhaps where next we need to go to find transport?"

A brief flare of violent hope wished for the latter, that they might be placed within reach of striking at the bastard minions of Chaos, even in passing. The few people which had been shown elsewhere, were lost and doomed, lest Chaos be driven back.

Sedder brought up a quick schematic of the ship. It was capable of carrying thousands of people. It was a very advanced design, with a wide array of weapons and other technologies such as replicators and holodecks. The power source was listed as luminite and soul energy. It had something it called a "Class Theta warp drive", whatever that might mean.

"That's Suzy's ship alright," Sedder said.

The design which rose to the screen was of little interest to Dolen, the components and systems outside any frame of reference, much akin to finding similar designs placed before him for one of the Imperial ships. Its size, however, was something of interest to him, though on a tangential angle for the moment.

"Does this system perhaps have information on any craft which might still remain here, sufficient to the purpose of reaching there?"

Sedder checked the system logs and shook his head. "Apparently, this was what was being built out there. However, I could probably contact them from here with these systems..."

"Wait," Dolen said softly, resting an armored hand on the other's forearm. "Consider carefully what you might do. This world they circle above has been rent by Chaos, devastated in an all-too-familiar way, and that ship would seem to be large enough to accommodate a suitable fraction of those survivors. Would your ally be pursuing such a course? Would our interference interrupt that noble work?" He trailed off, his hand falling away as he awaited Sedder's reply.

"I don't really know what they're doing," Sedder said. "But they have smaller ships on board. Hmm, it looks like I can access the ship's computers from here..."

He brought up a list of the crew and passengers currently aboard the ship and scanned down the names. The computer was even helpful enough to list their species and occupation, position, or talents. Numerous humans, elves of different races, some teppers, a few miscellaneous races. And apparently, two Eldar.

Dolen studied the display in silence, the list confirming his hopes for the ship's purpose in that area. "If needs we must reach them for aid, then let us find another way to do so. Aiding in the face of Chaos, even the ragged remnants of an invasion, can be very time critical. Diverting even the smallest resource from that purpose might cost the life of another which might otherwise stand beside you against that foe."

He had no idea what other means might be pursued, but he would sooner forsake his own return than endanger thousands more upon a Chaos-ravaged world. Each defeat dealt to them, even if that meant nothing more than food or entertainment denied, was a vastly important thing.

Sedder proceeded to check the ship's logs. He frowned deeply as he reads over them and sighed. "I don't think that's what they're doing after all."

Calling up the log on Suzcecoz's location, it appeared that she wasn't aboard the ship. It didn't list where she went, but it did mention that she was accompanied by the Chaos Mage Zuna Taike, and someone named Zoth of the Alpha Legion.

Dolen stiffened, the idea of _not_ fighting the encroach of Chaos not only foreign but incredibly repugnant on a soul-deep level.

"Then do as you see fit," he replied with precise formality, "I..." He shook his head and turned away, returning to the study of another display. This place was very different in some ways, and yet the mortal element would always remain the same he was certain.

Sedder sighed deeply, leaning back into the chair in despair. "If Chaos has them too... I don't know who to go to... This is terrible..." He ran over more logs. "Theryn is dead... my grandmother..."

"I cannot tell you what must be done, Sedder," Dolen said gently, using the other's name for the first time. "Each loss to Chaos, goes beyond mere personal pain, for that suffering strengthens them just as surely as their individual methods of gaining power. If your ally is indeed circling that world and doing nothing to aid it, to ease the suffering that feeds Chaos and will likely see their return..." He turns back, "You must decide whether you are able, in will and purpose, to do whatever may be required of you in this. I know not the origins of your title as 'Lord', but if it truly settles with regal weight upon your shoulders then you must realize that something is truly amiss there beyond the obvious. Knowing this, what will you do? Choose your path, as I know where mine will need next, whether in victory or ashes."

Sedder sighed and murmured, "I'm the direct descendent of the Children of the Dragon's Blood. With Theryn dead, that means I'm now second in line... And it appears that Hawthorne and Azale have also been seduced by Chaos. And Keolah! And Suzcecoz! This is unbelievable."

"I am sorry," Dolen replied, "But unbelievable is as nothing where the Foul Ones walk. Worlds upon worlds have they devoured from whence I came, hints of races entire that vanished without a trace, even the Gods themselves falling to their voracious hunger. There is no being which may not feel the stirring of their blasphemous seduction, painful though that realization may be."

The Eldar knew that pain all too well, having brought that hell once more upon the universe through their decay. So the Paths had been born, so discipline had become ingrained, and so each and every one of them was a dedicated foe of those very forces.

"They wait for such as I," he continued after a moment, "But still shall I seek a way to confound their victory. Speak now, Sedder, and choose whether your blood demands retribution."

Sedder wiped his eyes and leaned over to the keyboard again, beginning to tap at it frantically and with new purpose. "Well. Let's see what I can do here... I'd like to think I'm a pretty good hacker myself."

He began to patiently and skillfully crack the Eyes of Truth's security systems.

"Suzcecoz isn't there to stop me. I don't think anyone else on board has the necessary capabilities to be able to do it.."

"A... hacker?" Dolen queried, then answered his own question as the other's actions become apparent. "And what will you do once you have gained access to their systems? Destruction would be useful, but not necessarily the best use of that ship as a potential resource."

No ship of the Eldar would ever have such an intricately laid system of control with access available from an outside source. No one of any of the races would, not knowingly, for the forces of Chaos had taught them well over the eons that trust was best earned at the end of a bloodied blade.

It was difficult going and Sedder couldn't manage to get complete control over the ship, but he did manage to seize control over the teleporters and the brig wards after several long minutes. "This should be enough..." Sedder mused, carefully programming in the sequence of commands to carry out nearly simultaneously.

Sedder set the program in motion. The screen helpfully displayed the words, "TELEPORTERS ACTIVATED." Then it began to teleport all the nasty Chaos minions to the brig. It ran down on the screen, "Teleporting [name] ... successful." for each one. A visual display on one of the screens helpfully showed the cells filling up. Once the program was finished running, it said, "Teleportation complete." Every name was successful, except one, "Teleporting Tarna Tanson ... failure."

Dolen deciphered the flow of actions with some difficulty, at least the gist of them, and he chuckles deeply at the import of what transpired.

"Oh, very well done, Sedder. Well done, indeed! Now..." he considered options for a moment, then asked, "This device which you have used to transport them, would it be capable of bringing us there as well? Or would such a warp device exist here? It would surprise me greatly were there not some means for the commanders, at the least, to return to their operations base at short notice were they to have the ability to do so. The tactical advantages of the Warp are fantastic if you have the ability to use them and are willing to risk your utter destruction."

Sedder made damned sure that the brig's security was at maximum, and said, "Checking the range on these teleporters now... Hmm, no, it appears they're limited to within one star system... But they could probably get a ship here shortly. Yes... It estimates that one of its fighters could get here in a few hours."

Scanning the list on the screen again, Dolen hmmed thoughtfully. "Such a delay might not be wise, if you consider that one of those targeted for containment failed to be so constrained. I would not wish to believe that several hours here and then back would not find them noticing that their comrades have all vanished, track them down, and release them just in time for us to arrive. I do not know the limits of this technology, but I do know one thing well..." He laughed quietly. "There is always a way to override the safety mechanisms, whether that might be speeding the arrival of the ship in this case or enabling a nearly suicidal upgrade of the Warp gate's power for one jump. Whichever may be possible, I would highly recommend you do so before this escapee realizes what has gone horribly wrong."

"I got everyone that the computer could identify as being Chaos," Sedder said. "And I've put the brig at maximum security, the only way to even access it is with top-level access right now."

"Trust in a Guardian's training in this," Dolen replied softly, "Nothing is infallible, particularly where machinery is concerned, and it is the random element of the living which you must worry most upon. If it is possible, even in theory, then you must assume that your enemy _will_ do what you might least wish them to."

He was certain he had heard a Mon'Keigh speak of an old law regarding that and a demon, but the minor detail eluded him.

"If aught may go wrong, it shall," Dolen continued, "Do what you may, risk what you must of the system, and should danger be faced in taking advantage of the opening then I shall step forward to take it without regret."

Sedder sighed, and gave a nod. "Suzcecoz could override whatever I've done to the computer, and she might return at any moment... I'm no inborn Traveler. I can't teleport us that far anymore... And Tarna just might be able to cause problems. I could try teleporting there directly. But with how wonky the Ethereal and the veil have been lately, I can't guarantee it'll be a smooth ride. It's probably too dangerous right now, though."

"To strike at Chaos, is that not worthy of the possibility of destruction?" Dolen gently asked, resting a hand lightly on the other's shoulder. "If you are uncertain that it may be done, then send me ahead and watch the displays here. If I fail to arrive, then..." He chuckled softly. "My soulstone shall never see Iyanden again, regardless, so Chaos shall claim my soul soon enough no matter what."

Stepping back, Dolen checked the rifle which had been given to him.

"Do not worry for my safety, nor for anything beyond doing what must be done before those upon that ship realize what has been done and undo your masterful work. Now." Dolen turned the smooth face of his helmet to look at Sedder. "Do what you must, get me there and I shall hold."

Sedder sighed softly and pushed away from the keyboard and stood up. "I'm going with you," he said. "I should have been on Lezaria when they attacked, but instead I was on another planet when they attacked and didn't learn of the destruction until later. But let it not be said that I was afraid of doing what must be done."

"Be certain of this, Sedder," Dolen warned quietly, "It is still possible to start one of its ships here, providing a safer means of entry. It would also provide an alternative should this action fall prey to ill luck. Remember that should both perish then there shall be none other to follow in our steps."

He remained motionless, studying Sedder with quiet intensity.

"Do not allow regret and loss to rule you," Dolen said after a long moment. "That way lies the decay of the soul, damning the spirit as surely as the abominable caress of Chaos. We have not much time, and each moment matters, but think well upon this to ascertain that what drives you is not what shall doom you."

Sedder steeled his face and held out his hand, indicating him to take it. "I only wish I had a citrine, but I can probably manage it."

"Then so shall it be," Dolen replied without regret or hesitation, allowing the other his own decision and view of the soul, and took Sedder's hand. "I am going to assume that this shall be a considerably longer time spent within the soul-wrenching energies of the Warp, due to distance and urgency. I shall look forward to seeing you upon the other side."

Sedder nodded, gritting his teeth, and closed his eyes in concentration. They were swept into the Ethereal Plane, and he would be correct in his assessment of it being not only longer, but necessarily deeper to cross such a distance.

The Warp Spiders risked madness with each jump into the Warp, their dance of madness sweeping across the battlefield to confound and slice the enemy to ribbons beneath the onslaught of the Death Spinners. That Path, however, was not the one which Dolen had set out upon and while he had indeed experienced the sensations of using Warp gates, and more recently the 'shortcuts' taken in this strange world, this was not nearly the same.

Some among them swore that the Harlequins were mad for delving so far into the deeps of the Warp, glancing at them with distrust that far outdistanced the aid they had given in the recent Chaos incursion. Those naysayers would never see or experience what was possible when passing beyond the shallows, though, and he would never be able to explain the multitude of impressions that seared to his very soul in that timeless eternity.

Just as quickly as it began, with a clasped hand, nausea and vertigo assailed as the Warp was thrust away, its hooks ripped from the soul, and a shuddering breath brought the awareness that he did indeed yet breathe. The question remained, as he turned his senses outward, just where that was and what would be found.


	5. The Eyes of Truth

Dolen and Sedder appeared on the bridge of the Eyes of Truth, mercifully emerging from the chaos of the Ethereal Plane.

Various people wearing red shirts were standing around the consoles, looking fairly confused as half the crew had apparently simply vanished. The layout of the place was of similar design to that seen in the castle, sleek human technology. Even during their trip through the Ethereal Plane, things had attempted to attack them, but had been repelled by Sedder's strong shields.

Dolen quickly oriented himself, remembering what Sedder had said regarding the targets of his ploy, and swept the rifle level to bring to bear on the remaining crew. "Move away from all controls, lest I be forced to identify you as a servant of Chaos. Do as commanded and no one will be harmed. We are here to free this vessel of its taint, but do not believe that I will do anything to achieve that purpose." He shifted the barrel's direction fractionally as a hand moved, his voice cold as the void. "I do mean anything. Do not tempt the wrath and will of the Eldar."

The redshirts backed away and put their hands in the air.

Theodore looked around a moment, shrugged, and walked up to them. "Hello!" he called cheerfully.

Sedder brushed off his shirt and went over to a console, checking that the brig is still secure.

"Please remain where you are," Dolen warned levelly, the weapon tracking to the approaching being. "Your crew has been transported to captivity deep within your ship, tainted of Chaos. Do not attempt to interfere and all shall be well, I swear it."

"Absolutely not interfering!" said one redshirt vehemently.

"Er?" Theodore said, looking around again. "Oh! I thought they'd just gone off to have another orgy. I guess it was a bit quiet for that, though. Hey, did you say Chaos?"

Sedder said, looking up from the console, to nobody in particular, "Were you aware that this vessel was under the command of a Word Bearer?"

Theodore looked confused. "Bears can talk?"

Sedder just looked oddly at Theodore.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what you mean?" Theodore asked, crossly.

The blank visage of the swept helmet remained directed at the chatty one, Dolen disbelieving that one could be so oblivious to what was transpiring about them. "Yes, the same Chaos which ravaged the planet below. Now, sit down please..." He paused mid-thought, turning to Sedder. "Surely not, or one hopes not if that title is the same horror which holds it in my land."

Sedder said patiently, "Don't make me stun you, Theodore. Word Bear-er. Who was trying to corrupt the entire crew, no doubt. Damn it all."

Theodore blithely remained standing. "Anyway, I was the pilot. Nobody commands _me_... except Tarna. And occasionally Snape... in my fantasies. And sometimes I'm obliged to listen to Suzy." He stopped rambling. "You're going to shoot me soon, aren't you?"

"Lord Sedder," Dolen intruded with polite formality, "If such a being has been at work here, then the matter of the failed capture becomes all the more important."

Sedder sighed and said, "Indeed. This must be dealt with. Theodore, Tarna is a follower of Tzeentch. You'd do well to not listen to her either."

"I meant sexually," Theodore helpfully clarified.

Dolen returned his attention to the seeming jester, his voice steely, "Do not mistake this for a prank or matter of less than utmost urgency, and should you fail to sit down then I shall simply shoot you. The Lords of Chaos are nothing to trifle with."

Sedder said, "I will deal with the prisoners. Keep an eye on things here," he told Dolen, and headed for the lift.

Theodore levitated himself in a sitting position, humming. "Shouldn't it be obvious I'm not a threat to you?" he asked conversationally. "I just happen to enjoy mocking people who come aboard my own ship and threaten me."

Though the evidence of magic, particularly when dealing with an infestation of Tzeentch, would normally be sufficient to open fire, Dolen simply acknowledged the order, "As you wish, sir."

The redshirts continued to stand around and tried to look non-threatening.

"Beware, for you tread thinly on the line between life and the void, strange one," Dolen replied with little emotion, caring little at the moment whether the creature lived or died.

Theodore put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, still floating obliviously. "Aren't we all? Death becomes us quite swiftly, and when we least expect it. Therefore, since I expect it, it shall not come." Who knew he was an existentialist?

"Death comes whether you expect it or not," Dolen replied evenly. "As to whether you wish to mock or not, I care naught so far as you make no move to interfere. I have little tolerance for jesters, at present."

Some bit later, the lift doors opened and Sedder emerged again, rubbing his eyes. "Well, that's taken care of. Keolah and her cohorts will not be causing anymore trouble around here shortly."

Theodore said, "By 'trouble' I'm assuming you don't mean leaving me out of their sexual antics."

"You have located the sole escapee and returned it to its cage, then?" Dolen asked.

"No, but I imagine there's plenty more of them on the planet. Keolah was the one I was primarily concerned about. She may not be a god, but she's one of the most powerful of all the Elkandu. If anyone could have broken out of there it would have been her."

"So long as none remain free aboard this vessel," Dolen replied, shifting the rifle to port and standing down. "Then all shall indeed be as well as might be expected, and far better than hoped for when this venture began. It would seem that I am no longer needed here."

"Were you ever needed?" Theodore put in.

The lift doors opened again and a gruff voice said, "What is going on here?" It was Scregor. A blond dwarf wearing golden armor trimmed with red and decorated with dragon motifs, and wielding a large axe.

Theodore sighed dreamily.

Sedder looked at Theodore oddly.

Restraining a brief urge to turn the rifle upon the odd floating being, Dolen remained silent instead and stepped quietly to one side of the chamber.

Sedder said, "We have freed this vessel of the control of Chaos."

Scregor said, "Chaos was in control of this vessel?" He spat. "Those filthy, sneaking scum! They must all be destroyed. There must be no mercy for those foul creatures."

"Wait," Theodore said to nobody in particular. "He tried to kill me. Damn it, why does he have to be hot?"

Everyone looked at Theodore oddly.

"It's true," he said defensively.

Scregor said, "I apologize for that, Sir Theodore, for I had believed you to have been already corrupted by the minions of Chaos."

Theodore melted at the form of address. "It's quite all right," he said readily.

Dolen shifted his attention away from the others present, gazing thoughtfully instead to the viewscreen and its image of the planet below. Chaos had trampled upon that world, and its remnants yet remained to savage and rampage amongst the defenseless civilian populations.

"That this vessel has been reclaimed is a grand thing indeed," Dolen remarked offhandedly, "But it does nothing to rectify what lays below or what may yet return."

Sedder sighed, glancing at Theodore and Scregor impatiently. "Okay, this is cute and all, but there's other matters to attend to right now. I believe this ship would be capable of getting you home," he said to Dolen.

"Return home?" Dolen asked gently, "Do you truly believe I endangered my soul to the Warp simply to return to Iyanden, Sedder? Look at the world below and tell me that this vessel would not be better served aiding them, working to eliminate the vestiges of Chaos which remained to taint even the crew here." Pensive, he turned away from the screen. "No, I could not conscience allowing such a diversion, and shall find another way."

Scregor said, "I shall rally the crew to begin work immediately!" He stalked back into the lift.

Theodore floated slowly to the ground, still lying back in relaxation. "I guess I could pilot, as usual."

Sedder gave a nod, and said, "As you wish." He began going through the ship's logs, replaying the battle in fast-forward on the screen. He frowned at the sheer number of ships present, and puzzled over the appearance of outsiders. He paused it where a group of unfamiliar ships were engaged in battle with the Chaos fleet and said, "Who... are they?"

With a derisive snort, Dolen dismissed the strange man from his attention, instead moving to stand behind Sedder and study the images he brought forth. "The Chaos ships I recognize, but the others I have seen no record of in the histories of the Craftworld. Perhaps they are native to this place?"

Theodore stood up and came over to look. "They're Karzan ships." It was kind of rare for him to be the one in the know.

Sedder shook his head. "I've never seen their like before, either. They aren't from around here..."

Sedder glanced up as Theodore spoke up, surprised that he said something useful for once, and looked up the ship's records on them.

"They're from somewhere called the Karzan Galaxy... They had someone with them called 'The Emperor', no name just 'The Emperor', who was apparently a very powerful psychic... When he was killed by one Kalli May, all the psychics aboard their ships went unconscious, allowing the Chaos fleet to gain the upper hand against them."

"Kalli did that?" Theodore sounded surprised.

"Apparently," Sedder said.

"She's the one who taught me to fly. She seemed like a good enough person.." Theodore shrugged.

"Hmm," Dolen considered the image and the explanation. "Even the varied and warring factions of my home have been known to work alongside each other against a common foe. Perhaps these 'Karzan' may be worth contacting for those who stand against Chaos in the sector." He shook his head. "I know not the state of affairs in this place, nor what allies the makers of this vessel might bring to bear, but it could prove useful to them to try."

"The Karzan Galaxy... That's where the Chaos fleet went, according to these records. It appears that Kalli disabled a network of buoys preventing warp travel around their core worlds to allow them in..."

Standing away, Dolen quietly said, "Lord Sedder, from your own description of your line, it may well be best that you go, and with all due haste. Unless there is another of suitable influence within simple travel distance, of course." He rested a hand on Sedder's shoulder, voice encouraging. "You wished to see your world truly free? Your losses avenged? This is your chance, to sink the blade to Chaos's heart in this land."

"Why do you call him 'lord'?" Theo blurted out.

Sedder said, "I don't know how so few of us can do much against so many, but I will do what I can, however I can..."

"If what yon fool said is true," Dolen continued, "It would seem this empire would be ripe for contact, their trust betrayed and seeking vengance of their own. The question is not what so few may do, but what allies they might gain to aid in their war against the Foul ones." He paused, hand drawing away, and his voice chilled, "Iyanden has stood for centuries against that foe, with a fraction of what was seen on one world. Can you do less?"

"I'll help," Theodore proclaimed as though it would actually be help.

"May the Laughing God save us from true fools," Dolen muttered frostily.

Sedder looked to the database and went over what information he could find on the Karzan Galaxy. "It looks here as though the rebels had allied themselves with Chaos against the Empire... but not all the rebels were happy about it, either. The latest reports don't indicate anything positive for the Empire, after their core worlds have been decimated and their fleet shattered. There are a few Karzans aboard this ship..."

"Then take them as advisors, and venture forth," Dolen continued in an encouraging tone once more, "Board one of the small, fast vessels you spoke of earlier and seek these Karzan out, offer them an alliance, and stand fast against Chaos. If you allow it, divided, all shall fall to their appetites."

Sedder tapped the comm and said, "Jenna and Emily Jordan, Anderos Velarh, please come to the bridge."

A voice came over the comm, "Emily here. Having sex. Be there later."

Theodore used illusion to call back, "With whom?"

"Rohn."

"Ah. Have fun, then."

Momentarily, the lift doors opened and a human woman came out. The woman was wearing a skin-tight black leather outfit with the kanji for "death" on the breast, and had two luminite blasters at her side.

"Jenna Jordan, reporting for duty, et cetera!"

Seeing that events were once more moving in a positive direction, Dolen once more stood aside and adopted the age-old 'invisible' soldier stance. He had never believed that his experience as a Guardian commander would be required in motivating someone far above his station, but he was content that he had done all that was possible to see Chaos thwarted. For now. Observer would suit his cause best, until needed otherwise.

Sedder said, "Excellent. I understand you're from the Karzan Galaxy?"

Jenna gave a nod. She said, "Yeah, I'm one of the few rebels who thought this whole Chaos business was a bloody bad idea." She snorted. "I am a Cybion and a Death Dancer."

The lift doors slid open again and another figure emerged. Specifically, one male Eldar.

"I take it this is Anderos?" Theo asked, amused.

"Indeed." Anderos looked about the bridge stoically.

"He's hot too," Theodore says solemnly.

He was also carrying a luminite blaster. Which was, for reference, a high-powered laser pistol powered by a focused luminite crystal, making it far more effective than one would expect from a weapon of its size. They were fairly rare and expensive in the Karzan Galaxy, due to the scarcity of luminite.

Sedder rubbed his head, mumbled something about a headache, and said, "I'm going to go over these logs in the captain's office... need more information. Someone deal with them." He gestured vaguely and slunk off the bridge.

Theodore looked about shiftily. "So, what would you like? Dreamless Sleep? Pepper-up?..." He spoiled the effect by laughing at himself, very loudly. Partly because nobody there would know what he was talking about.

Anderos gave Theodore a look that said, "You are an idiot."

"Isn't it grand?" Theodore beamed.

The redshirts were still standing around with their hands in the air not-interfering.

"Oh, stop that." Theodore rolled his eyes at them.

Jenna said, "What was so important that you had to call us up here for?"

"Someone deal with them?" Dolen muttered in disbelief, the statement defying every possible commandment possible of a logical chain of command.

He observed for a few moments, looking from one to another of the available persons, lingering on Theodore and suppressing a shudder of horror, then stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

"My apologies for your being called away from other duties," he began, tactfully refusing to acknowledge one initial reply. "There is, however, something of considerable import which shall be undertaken in short order that requires your assistance."

The rank and file troops returning to their duties created a soft businesslike hum, comforting in its normalcy, and Dolen sighed inwardly.

Jenna said, "I'd just returned from another trip over the planet searching for survivors who weren't attempting to kill me. Well, okay, the guy who attempted to kill me wasn't precisely a survivor, being dead at the time, but never mind."

"Jenna Jordan, Anderos Velarh," Dolen greeted each of them with punctilious courtesy, "Lord Sedder has summoned you in the interest of gaining allies amongst the Karzan, your names having arisen in records as having come from there. Chaos walks the world below, as you well may know, and was only recently removed from this ship. An alliance with the Karzan may well prove the first step in removing their taint here."

Anderos said, "It would do well, then, to contact those truly in charge of the Karzan Empire..."

Nodding in brief acknowledgement of the point, Dolen said, "Precisely. Such information is what is needed to assay this task, and what may be hoped to gain from you. It is also likely that you will accompany him upon the journey to advise and ward against dangers unthought of beforehand, or spawned by the Warp."

Anderos sighed quietly, hating it having to resort to that but knowing there isn't any other option given the circumstances. "With the death of the Emperor, that semblance of leadership is gone. But, who is Sedder? And who are you?"

"There will be others to rise to his place," Dolen countered quietly, "Such is the way of all such 'Empires', from the beginning of things through the current rein of the Mon'Keigh of my own home. It will serve us well to see that the Devourer or its lesser brethren do not have the opportunity to influence that appointment, in addition to forming an alliance."

That was, he knew, quite a simplification, but all that might be said now.

"As for Lord Sedder, you shall need speak to him to bespeak his lineage. Suffice to say that he has sufficient influence upon this world to make such arrangements."

He hoped that was true, the lineage spoken making no sense at all to a stranger in this place, but he would place faith in it and bolster it as needed.

"I know little of the politics of this place, having only recently arrived myself following the invasion of my home galaxy." Anderos folded his arms across his chest, looking off for a moment thoughtfully. "I believe I can contact the ones you seek. There is a hidden base in an uninhabited system... It isn't their primary base of operations, but they use it as a contact location when the need arises..." He sounded fairly reluctant to go there, nonetheless.

Theodore was being quiet for once, in deference to the actually serious conversation.

"That would suffice quite well, Anderos, that information is most useful even should it prove but a stepping stone." Dolen accepted the reluctant agreement as though it were the most heartfelt in the world. Turning his attention to the female of the pair, he continued, "And beyond your recent traumatic experiences with the forces of Chaos below, is there aught else which you might suggest for this endeavor? Any options or rare possibilities are welcome, even those you might otherwise think outrageous. There is nothing which I would not see turned against our foes."

Anderos said quietly, "They may be my people but I do not agree with some of the things that they have done. I do not look forward to meeting with certain of those again, but I shall for the sake of fighting Chaos. If my own psychic abilities would be of use, then I offer them freely."

Jenna said, "Uh... Ditto."

It was, Dolen mused, probably best that he'd not removed his helmet yet as the short and uninformative chorus echoed in, else they may have seen his a flicker of bemusement wholly inappropriate to the moment.

"Very well then, it would seem that there is at least one option to explore, which may bear fruit. As to your misgivings, I can assure you in all certitude that whatever fate you may fear is far less than Chaos would provide." He studied them both for a moment, then shook his head. "We had best speak with Lord Sedder as to the best course of action to pursue in this, as his name shall be the one bandied about in times to come," he trailed off thoughtfully, glaring at the strange one from behind his sleek visor. "I think it might be best if you accompanied us, purely for navigational purposes of course."

The real reason being, unspoken, that he had no interest in leaving the madman running amok behind him at this time.

Theodore smirked. "You just don't want me blowing things up. All right." It was funny because he actually had a clarity unmatched in the Elkandu worlds. He just.. ignored it a lot of the time.

Anderos gave a nod, and said, "Very well. Sooner death than what Chaos would do..."


	6. Elves, Eldar, and El'dari

Sedder came back into the cargo hold and said, "Theodore says we should be arriving in under an hour."

Dolen looked up from the portable display he'd been reading, the mass of information he'd been sifting through for some clue as to what might be expected in times ahead only slowly coalescing.

"Very well," he replied and stood, "I shall be prepared in short order."

He wasted no time, setting aside his studies of the perplexing puzzle of this universe for the moment, and began the ritual donning of his armor.

All thoughts were silenced, the well-trained self-discipline focusing on the task at hand and allowing no distractions. Each piece was beautifully crafted, the Eldar believing that anything worth creating was worth doing well, and fit like a glove over the single piece skinsuit that comprised the entirety of his wardrobe for the moment.

More elaborate clothing was far away, neatly stowed in another world, and had only been brought from its resting place on ceremonial occasions regardless. He touched the smooth stone at his breast in completion of the ritual, murmuring a soft, liquid incantation that sealed him heart and spirit to the protective shell, then retrieved his helmet as he stepped lightly to the door.

The helm snapped into place on its catch at his waist as he walks into the cockpit, and he offered a polite greeting to those present, even the pilot. "Has aught else transpired to change our assessment of the likely situation?"

Sedder shook his head and said, "The trip has been very smooth and uneventful, all things considered."

Anderos remained quiet over to the side, offering no comment upon the situation.

"As we are nearing our landing zone," Dolen turned his attention to Anderos, "Do you have anything to add which may be of vital interest? Of particular importance, to my mind, is the likely reaction of those we may encounter to armed or armored guests."

The idea of walking out in nothing but the skinsuit was enough to make his skin crawl, but if that was required to pursue the mission it would be done. Outside the ship, the swirling tunnel through the Ethereal through which they had been traversing rotated around them slowly as they neared their destination.

Anderos said, "I would not believe that they would find such particularly surprising, given the current state of affairs in the galaxy at the present time."

Dolen nodded lightly, accepting the assessment without question for the moment, the need to trust the recommendations of your intelligence sources was a concept well-familiar to him. "Excellent," he replied, returning his study to the viewscreen. "Then we simply wait to arrive and make certain that our envoy survives first contact. Beyond that..." He offered a thin smile to Sedder. "The negotiations are, perforce, left to you."

After several minutes, the ship emerged from the wormhole out into normal space again. The system they emerged in was a very dull system with a red giant and no real planets. However, a large asteroid field stretched along the edges of the system.

Placing an installation within an asteroid field was, to a degree, tactically wise, allowing some amount of anonymity as well as plentiful resources nearby to harvest and set to producing additional layers of defense. The idea had lost some favor in his own universe with the arrival of a number of tactics designed to destroy a wide swath of territory, as well as races ruthless enough to employ them.

"Do we have a signal beacon to follow," Dolen asked, "Or are more covert means required?"

Sentinels were likely as well, a thousand potential scenarios could be devised for what he was seeing, but he awaited further information.

Anderos said, "The asteroid belt is laced with coronite. It will interfere with sensors. I do hope the pilot is as good as he claims to be, as he will need to fly blind."

Theodore flew them in toward the asteroid belt. As they approach, the sensors began to give erratic readings, scrambling and eventually failing entirely. Theodore boasted about his piloting skills and proceeded to show off a bit.

Resting a hand on the pilot's chair, Dolen spoke in clipped tones, "We are here to find this base, not to explore the underside of each asteroid. Please confine yourself to the specified search pattern." Or I shall be greatly tempted to rectify my error in not shooting you before, he muttered inwardly.

Disappointed, Theodore proceeded to search more or less as directed. Anderos sent out the transponder codes to locate the base, and they proceeded to approach in that general direction, avoiding being pulverized by wayward asteroids along the way.

Dolen begrudgingly admitted to the pilot's competence, if not his sanity, as they threaded their way through the asteroid field. Eldar craft generally swept a path before them rather than weaving through the maelstrom of such a massive collection of rock, but their vessel was not only quite small but the destination was located _within_ one such chunk of debris.

The transponder signal led them back toward one of the larger asteroids, carefully concealed inside the coronite-laced hunk of rock. Even at visual range, it would be nearly impossible to tell that there was even a base here were it not for the telltale trace of a docking bay and a couple antennae sticking out from the ends of the rock.

"Bring us in," Dolen said, seeing no reason to lurk about in the distance and having no inclination to further test the limits of the pilot's sanity for the moment. "I should be surprised if we are not hailed in short order, but perhaps they wait for their guests to disembark before deciding whether to allow them remain or not."

As Theodore piloted them in toward the docking bay, a voice came over the comm and said, "Unknown vessel, identify yourself immediately or be destroyed." Well, that answered that question at least.

Dolen chuckled lightly, unsurprised at the hail, and motions for the line to be opened. "This craft bears an envoy of the Elkandu, on a peaceful mission seeking information and assistance to turn aside a recent hostile Chaos fleet. We request permission to board and speak with a designated representative of your installation. Again, we seek only communication and bear no hostile intent."

Anderos certainly wasn't volunteering to talk to them.

The comm was silent for a few minutes, but nobody started shooting at them immediately. Finally, presumably after a rapid discussion about what to do with them, the reply came: "Proceed immediately to the docking bay. Do not deviate from your present course or you will be destroyed."

"We will comply," Dolen responded, ending the communication and turning his attention to the pilot whom he still refused to name. "Proceed with caution, and without deviation as suggested. I highly doubt that their threat of turning this craft into drifting wreckage is purely bravado."

No, in fact he suspected that they would fail to even see their doom approaching, considering all the space available nearby for defense.

Sedder said, "These folks certainly don't mess around, do they."

As they came in toward the docking bay, the doors slid open to allow them entry. There were several other ships sitting in the docking bay, some of them of similar design to the Darknova. Theodore picked an open spot and set them down as the doors slid shut behind them.

"No, they certainly do not," Dolen responded with some distraction, spreading his attention between the scattered and scrambled sensors and his own visual observation of the base. He chuckled lightly and glanced briefly aside to Sedder. "But then, with the universe coming crumbling apart about you, your leaders slain, and rebellion fomenting, would you not exercise equal caution? Commendable, really."

Sedder said, "No, I don't blame them." He popped open the hatch and climbed out into the docking bay, and told Theodore to stay with the ship for fear he'd piss somebody off and get them shot at.

Anderos followed reluctantly.

Dolen paused in the hatchway to seat his helmet firmly into place, the armor and newly acquired replacements for lost weaponry a comforting buffer against a world that has gone equally mad for him. He moved with silent, liquid grace to follow Sedder, settling into the self-determined guardian station at his shoulder.

"I am all too familiar with the paranoia of danger lurking, Lord Sedder," he said quietly, "Do not trust their actions too greatly."

As Anderos closed the hatch behind them, Sedder stared off at nothing for a moment and said, "The future is not nearly so tangled and twisted here as it is in the Elkandu Universe. And I don't like what I see," he mumbled.

The distant expression reminded Dolen of the concentration entered by the Seers and Farseers, and the echo of future sight caused faint unease.

"Perhaps the strands are not so convoluted as in your own home," Dolen murmured in reply, "But I am reminded that even the Seers have been known to fail in their predictions of what may yet come. Do not allow that ill omen to influence you greatly. There is always the element of the unexpected."

"There is a reason why all Chronomancers in the Elkandu Universe are completely mad," Sedder mumbled. "They carefully lay plans over centuries in an attempt to bring a specific thing about, and then in the end, something completely random happens and invalidates everything they have been trying to do."

Dolen grinned tightly beneath his impassive visor, the expression substantially more feral than might otherwise be expected in light of his usual reserve. "Then let us make certain that your vision does not come to pass. I have hope that even the smallest things, such as unexpected visitors from another place entire, might shift that balance in our favor. Small change, perhaps, but enough to thwart Chaos' minions if luck smiles on us." The unseen expression disappeared behind the disciplined, blank mask common to him, and he went on in a more subdued fashion, "Whichever direction fate may bring us, the first steps begin here with you. Be of good cheer, Lord Sedder, content in the knowledge that it may well be your actions here this day which brings vengeance for your ravaged world." He fell silent, content to wait for further developments and letting the future see to itself.

They were approached momentarily by a group of heavily armed Eldar. They came and looked over the three of them warily, somewhat comforted to note that they weren't humans as their mode of transportation would generally indicate.

Their leader said, "State your names and business at this facility."

Standing at equal attention behind Sedder, Dolen crisply replied, "Dolen Ista, Guardian of Craftworld Iyanden. Acting support for Lord Sedder in his quest to thwart Chaos."

Sedder said, "Sedder, of the Children of the Dragon's Blood of the Elkandu."

Anderos said quietly, "Anderos Velarh." He was promptly greeted by dirty looks, but the guards said nothing.

After a brief exchange, the guard leader said, "Very well. I will lead you to the meeting chambers," he said to Sedder. He turned to Anderos and Dolen. "As for you, you may explore the base at your leisure, but avoid the restricted sections."

He paused to give one more dirty look to Anderos, and headed off with Sedder.

Dolen was not particularly pleased to be separated from their envoy, paranoia after all only being the case if Chaos wasn'tlikely to take any opportunity to dispose of him. There was little that could be done about it, though, and he nodded in silent acknowledgement and merely watched as they left with Sedder.

"Time will tell," he murmured, largely to himself, and turns to look around the bay they had been waiting in. "I think," he went on after a moment, turning to look at Anderos, "That it might be wise if we remain together, as their reaction did not seem wholly pleased upon seeing you. Although I doubt it transcends their offer of hospitality, I would not tempt any who might harbor ill will against you in private."

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, he looked about once again, considering, and fought back his immediate impulse to simply remain.

"As a native guide, what might you suggest?"

Anderos shook his head. "I doubt any of them would stoop to attempting to dispose of me so directly. They would tend to prefer to leave that to our enemies outside. But neither will they be especially pleased if we remained here for an extended period of time."

Dolen was mildly amused to find that the other's assessment largely mirrored his own, and traces of it touched his response. "Indeed. That said, however, I think it might well benefit us to take advantage of our host's graceful offer to explore the station. If naught else, it may provide a better analysis of precisely how recent events have affected this Empire, even upon its fringes."

Anderos gave a nod, and said, "It has been centuries since I have been here..."

The others in the vicinity, not recognizing Anderos on sight, seemed more inclined to pay them little attention.

"Then by all means," Dolen motioned toward a nearby hatch. "Let us re-acquaint you with it, and meanwhile see what we might of existing morale."

Common areas would be all that he would seek, having no inclination to fall afoul of their host's good graces by stepping into restricted spaces, and it was those same areas which would give the best indication of the subtle effects which he sought. Chaos walked in many guises.

Anderos meandered off out of the docking bay and down a random corridor. Although if he hadn't yet figured it out already, it should be increasingly obvious that there was more than a passing resemblance with these "elves".

Dolen remained thoughtfully silent as they set out, not failing to notice the similarities of the architectural style as they passed from one corridor to another. Another being might describe them as generic, but the Eldar soul knew them to be anything but, each part of the construction lovingly crafted and encouraged to 'grow' into the shapes and forms that were required for the purpose sought. Suspicion and supposition met, blossoming into full recognition and acceptance at last, though speaking with Anderos before had given him more than ample reason to come to the conclusion.

"How long has this Enclave existed then, Anderos?" he asked in an almost offhand manner. "I had reason to believe that you were beyond the 'elf' races I had encountered before, but seeing this blend of the familiar confirms it whole."

"Millennia," Anderos said. "Long before we ever voyaged to Terra and conquered the primitive humans who dwelt there. I do not believe many of them fully grasp the extent of what truly happened during those years... Many of the humans believe we were merely of modified human stock as so many of the beings in this galaxy are today."

Dolen paused in an archway, reaching to gently caress the sculpted curve. "Do your records show from whence you came originally, then? We Eldar are long-lived and of longer memory, it would surprise me little were a convergence to be found." He shook his head, touching the smooth stone at his breast in unconscious emphasis. "Though I must confess that the lack of soulstones in all their forms, at least as far as I have seen, confuses me."

Anderos looks at him oddly for a long moment, then said, "Before we went to Terra and the humans dubbed as 'elves' after similar beings from their own mythology, very likely an indication in itself of prior contact with them that I am personally unaware of, we called ourselves the El'dari."

"The Mon'Keigh dared name you of their own mythos?" Dolen retorted with scorn for the very thought, though that explained the similarity he had seen in sculpture and flesh on that distant world. "And then to create another race that mocked our image? Ah, they have ever been arrogant and mindless of the error in their ways."

He shook his head and continued on, following an inscripted line that threaded through the hallway, a guide.

"Though I should not be so harsh," he admitted quietly, "They are capable of great beauty in their own right when they choose to look beyond their basest impulses. And bravery? The numbers of Chaos and its minions at the battle of the Eye were legion, but did their 'marines' falter? No."

"That may be, perhaps, why our leaders chose to conquer that planet and control their development," Anderos commented. "Without the humans even realizing that they were being guided by an outside force, to the most extent. I fear, however, that it may well have ended up backfiring upon them, particularly after the prison planet was discovered not long after the humans began to explore space on their own."

"Prison planet?" Dolen asked, the surprise in his voice showing what his helm hid. "Surely they did not think to imprison humans... the idea is less than logical! Did no one think to study the humans, to see their ever inventive nature, and realize the potential dangers in antagonizing it so badly?"

True, the Eldar were forever at odds with man, but to chain them as dogs rather than providing an honorable death was unthinkable.

"No," Anderos said. "The planet on which the dark gods were imprisoned millions of years ago. Naturally, the humans were not strong enough to break the seal, but when they began to worship and offer sacrifices to these gods, the seal began to weaken little by little and they were capable of affecting the physical plane more and more..."

"Ah yes," Dolen replied, the moment of compassion passing back to a cold scorn. "There also do we find one of the greatest failings of man: they think not before crossing boundaries they do not understand. That they are already prone to listen to the whisperings of the Foul Ones in the dark of night aids our cause not at all, and has unleashed destruction on both races more times than I cared to count in our histories."

There was, he supposed, at least one aspect of it which was of comfort, and it was that it had not been the Eldar themselves who had opened the gates for the Chaos Lords to ravage.

"We tried to keep their numbers small if we could not eliminate them entirely, and for the most part succeeded, at least in the most direct manner," Anderos said. "The Urian Death Priests never proved particularly popular, but their persecution only made them all the more secretive. And then came the Dancers on the Edge of Death... Although the Death Dancers originally had noble purpose and pure hearts, the Nameless Ones sought to use them and corrupt them..."

"What of the humans themselves?" Dolen asked, "Surely the presence of Chaos gnawing at the heart of their society must have not gone unnoticed. Did they do nothing beyond contributing further to the problem? Even the most difficult of men from whence I came were known to work beside us to wipe out an infestation that threatened all."

"They were enamored in their own politics, but the Urians were never welcomed within the Empire, being pushed to the fringes of society, into the inhospitable systems that had been deemed unsuitable for colonization. They found their home about the rogues and rebels of the galaxy. But the Death Dancers, no," Anderos went on. "At one point they were the Empire's staunchest defenders. But they were exiled when the Emperor came to power. If anything, that act only contributed to their corruption, for they had not believed that they had done anything worthy of such exile. And this gave the Urians an opening to talk to them, and to convince them that they were instead the warriors of the gods of death. And the Cybions were hungry for power, and as more and more Death Dancers became Cybions, it escalated to the point where the Interdimensional Bridge was opened..."

Dolen listened to the other closely, only momentarily amused at the idea that this was the first time he had seen Anderos speak at such length. The information in and of itself was no great surprise, for Chaos was an insidious opponent willing to take advantage of the smallest weakness in their prey, but the sheer scope of the human folly was staggering. Such fickle, foolish creatures men could be, particularly regarding their own.

"If anything," Dolen mused absently, "It would seem that the Emperor himself was the catalyst which opened the floodgate, perhaps best then that he is indeed no more. Pity that he drove away one of the few which may well have stood against the darkness, though no surprise would it be were Chaos' foul stench to be found surrounding that exile."

"The Emperor took over the Empire from within in a bold coup that wrested direct control of it from our hands. He assassinated the good Empress Alisa, the former El'dari ruler of the galaxy. I do not believe his intentions were anything less than ill, regardless of what he might otherwise have claimed. I do not doubt that his actions greatly contributed to the willingness of the rebels to ally themselves with Chaos."

Except for the whole fight there at the end, one would almost think that the Emperor was in league with Chaos himself...

"In truth," Dolen replied thoughtfully, "It would not surprise me were the original coup directed entirely by those of Chaos. Examine the meager facts which are known and a pattern which supports that darkness begins to emerge. A benevolent ruler assassinated, darkness ascends, defenders exiled and then corrupted through their thirst for vengeance and their souls delivered entire with the gift of their enemy's life. No, I believe little in coincidence or the better nature of the universe," he continued, "Too much have the Eldar seen of the Foul Ones' machinations to overlook such a ploy as their work. It would indeed be a far-ranging plan, but what matter time to such as they when they have aught to do but manipulate their pawns and engineer their release?"

"Indeed. And in the end, the Emperor was destroyed by Chaos, even after he attempted to avoid death by means of cloning and psionics in such a manner as I have never seen one attempt before. Four times he was slain, each time by the Death Dancer named Kalli May. That one, for all her loyalty to Empress Alisa... I watched her consumed by vengeance until that was all she could think about and hope for..."

"Then truly a loss," Dolen replied ruefully, "Such a one fighting against the forces of Chaos, indeed slaying another of their pawns again and again despite all that he surely brought to bear in his defence, that would be an ally worth fighting beside. A pity that there is no return from Chaos, its taint forever staining the soul without hope of redemption. Perhaps another such will rise from their ranks, but they are rare prizes indeed."

"You have met Kalli's granddaughter, Jenna Jordan. The Cybions did much with manipulating DNA in hopes of creating the perfect being. They made many glaring mistakes along the way, but they did have some success."

"Jenna Jordan is her descendant?" Dolen asked in surprise, the woman had seemed quiet and reserved and he had had little opportunity to assess her in any form, but the revelation was still shocking. "One might wonder that she did not follow in the path of her progenitor, as is so often the case when any being falls to Chaos, often corrupting that which means the most to them before moving on to any other target."

Dolen determined to see what information might be gleaned back aboard the ship, though he was certain he would yet again encounter the ever helpful seals and changes.

"Jenna was always firmly on the path of light, but the same could not be said of her sisters," Anderos explained. "I am glad that you did not have the opportunity to meet Emily, for I do not believe such a meeting would have resulted in anything especially positive. Emily calls herself the High Priestess of the Gods of Life and Death, and she was for a long time a priestess of the Urians herself."

Dolen digested that latest revelation thoughtfully, remembering the unorthodox reply before this particular venture had been undertaken.

"No," he replied softly, "I think that it might well be best were I not to encounter that one if such is indeed the case. This place is far different from whence I come, holding many manners of creature and belief that are utterly foreign to me, and I find myself yet standing upon shifting ground. To say that those of my Craftworld and our brothers are resolute in our stand against anything tainted or even acting in the ways of Chaos would be understatement. We have a long history that makes us so, and rightly so in the world of which we were born, but that history does not stand here and I find that my natural inclination is not necessarily the wisest course when set against this tapestry."

Anderos gave a nod. "Much has happened in the last few months to further darken an already grim situation in this galaxy. We did not previously have such contact with those in other galaxies, or perhaps they are not merely other galaxies at all, but different universes which might have been ours had the flow of time gone in a slightly different direction..."

"I shall leave the theories of such things to the Seers and Farseers," Dolen replied, "Their Path is another one entirely and far better suited to peruse such esoteric ideas than that of a simple Guardian. The waking of Chaos in this place is what concerns me, now, and how it may be best combated though it be not my home. Where might that foe be lurking now? What plots may it be conceiving even as we speak? These mysteries are enough and more to fill a thousand lifetimes with night terrors."

"When I left this galaxy with Kalli and her companions, the fleets of Chaos had penetrated into the very heart of Imperial space, and were preparing to ravage the core worlds from which the Karzan Empire itself is based. I have no doubt that the damage will be extensive and the cost to the Empire enormous."

"Perhaps that fate may yet be averted, though only time will tell if Lord Sedder shall prove successful here and perhaps elsewhere," Dolen replied, "I can but hope that it does, as the flood of Chaos will continue unabated if the bloodletting is allowed to feed the more martial arm. Tis not only the Changer and Devourer that are to be reckoned with, they are merely the most subtle and inventive in their plotting."

Anderos said, "The gods of death are not to be taken lightly, and I do not believe that the ones which the humans call the gods of life are of especially preferable consequence..."

"None of the four are forces to be underestimated, nor are they to be trusted to hold the best interests of their followers unless it suits their whim." Dolen shook his head. "One might ask the Emperor of Man if his forays into serving their ends was fulfilling, were he still amongst the living. That is the greatest danger I foresee, unfortunately, and not one which ones such as I can have any influence over. That the last was a servant, willing or otherwise, is highly likely, and even his death served their ends. What do you think the likelihood that they shall not attempt to influence who next sits upon that lofty throne? I suspect that the chances of that are as likely as the Mon'Keigh never again touching that which they fail to understand."

"The Emperor was a devout servant of the four gods of life, the Primo gods... The Mother, the Father, the Son, and the Daughter, as they call them. I know not their ultimate origin, however, but in that they encouraged the humans to produce many children, they were useful at the time to the needs of the El'dari..."

"Did it truly serve those needs?" Dolen wondered aloud, something tickling at the edge of his conscious, "Or did it further the humans, encouraging their development and over-population that they would seek out other places amongst the stars? I would indeed be very interested to see the nature of this 'holy' trio's tenets, whether they are as they truly appear or an even deeper layer to the Chaos that has befallen."

"Life above all other things. Anything that was not immediately conducive to the propagation of life was forbidden. Homosexuality, abortion, and contraception were illegal. Most Primos had eight or more children. However, this did not stop them from killing anyone who was a threat to their philosophy, nor with sending most of their children off to die in the war with the rebellion."

"Truly now?" Dolen murmured, ceasing his forward motion and instead settling into a likely annoying pacing. "There is a plant which I have seen, it produces the most enticing scents that you could ever imagine and in fact it cultivated by some Eldar for that reason, but there is another layer to it. That scent is linked to its nectar, a highly intoxicating drink, so I have heard from those who have tasted it." He paused in his pacing, turning to look at Anderos. "Yet that plant is among the most dangerous natural predators on its native soil. Lure with its scent, intoxicate with its honey, and while the creature slumbers peacefully away the plant moves to pierce their flesh and suck out all vital fluids while they never awake to the fact. Fanciful comparison? Perhaps. Perhaps."

Anderos gave a bit of a nod as he listened. "The gods of life and death number four and six... But if any know their true names in this day and age, it would not be me. Most who do not worship them directly, I think, do not truly believe they even exist..."

Dolen chuckled softly. "Rank supposition and paranoia, perhaps, but I have seen the Foul Gods of Chaos go to just such lengths in other times and places to meet their ends. An accepted cult or religion is so much simpler to subvert or to create from whole-cloth, and it makes it far more difficult for their members to be destroyed or persecuted when society as a whole sees them as either benevolent or at least non-threatening. Such cults are rooted out fiercely elsewhere, as the ways of Chaos are well-known and far more prevalent, often attracting only the mad in any case. Here, though? Where the evil is forgotten, nameless? Where a religion springs full-blown upon the Eldar without any hint beforehand? So very easy to corrupt, when they come willingly and truly _believe_ that what they do is true and right."

A voice came from behind, a woman's voice, saying, "So, we are speaking in matters of religion, are we? Perhaps then I could be of assistance. I am something of an expert in the matter, so they say..."


	7. The High Priestess

A human woman wearing a sleek black leather outfit marked with the Death Dancer insignia approached them. She was dark-haired and bears a distinct physical resemblance to Jenna. Around her neck hung a silver talisman in the shape of a face, hauntingly beautiful with rose-colored eyes, its features difficult to determine if it was meant to be a male or female. At her side she carried a luminite blaster as common to the Death Dancers.

Dolen turned fluidly to face the direction of the greeting, hand dropping of reflex to the holstered pistol at his waist as he studies the newcomer. Kin to Jenna Jordan, perhaps? No recourse save to ask, he supposed.

"Greetings to you," he offered politely, neutrally. "I fear that I was indulging in a flight of fanciful reasoning, nothing more. Is there aught which I may do to serve?" He was nearly tempted to append 'Mon'Keigh' to that, but refrained.

"I am Emily Jordan, High Priestess of the Gods of Life and Death," the woman said. "And no, I would not require your service, nor would I recommend much of anyone serving the Gods of Life and Death. There is more going on here than most people realize..."

Dolen remained polite as he responded, "I assure you, Emily Jordan, that I am not wholly unaware of some aspects of what has and likely will transpire." He studied her for a moment, then continues evenly, "Though one might ask what you consider yourself enlightened regarding, when the very ship you served upon fell prey to the corruption of Chaos without any standing in their way."

"I am not presently in a position to either help nor hinder them, due to matters which I would prefer not to speak of at the moment," Emily said. "There are connections between the universes which were not there before, and some things that were separate and different no longer are so..."

Anderos was stunned into silence, uncertain of what to make of what this woman was saying. Not that she was really saying all that much of anything.

His voice shifting to the chill depths of a Fenrisian winter, he levelly replied, "Those who do not seek to stem the surge of Chaos serve its aims as surely as those who would leap willingly into its arms. Ask those upon the planet which the Eyes of Truth orbits whether they sought the embrace of Chaos, if they were allowed to surrender, or whether they were savaged and destroyed at the whims of Foul Gods. Speak not of compromise or inaction to me, Mon'Keigh," he finished with nearly a hiss.

"You do not fully comprehend the situation, El'dari," Emily retorted. "Were it not for me and for the Chronomancers who brought about the Time-Change, there would not be a universe here right now. They destroyed it! They destroyed everything! But we went back in time and changed what would have been! And in doing so, they bound the gods again to prevent them from enacting such a thing again."

"You speak of saving the universe," Dolen sneered, "Rescuing it from destruction and binding the powers of Chaos so that they may not destroy it again. I have seen the grip of those powers upon the worlds they infest, the horror and devastation that they wreak, and I tell you now that it were better to see it utterly destroyed then fallen to their vile grasp. There are far, far worse things than death."

"That is the power that their followers can wreck while they are so bound. You would not like to see the results were they capable of touching the world unbound." Emily looked to the ground, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "You are correct in your assessment that the ten gods of the Karzan Galaxy are of the same origin as the four gods of your own universe. Ten there were originally, and ten there were in the Elkandu Universe as well. But time followed a different course. Some names and faces were changed, but the ultimate being at the core of it all did not..."

Dolen stared at her, glad of the concealment of his helm as she boldly confirmed what was only supposition, and he wished that she had done anything but.

"You know of this?" he asked with incredulity, "You know, and _still_ you refuse to act to impede them? You claim to be a leader of religion, and yet you still would condemn the millions who shall pay the price for your reluctance?" He shook his head, molten anger replacing the disbelief. "What is more monstrous, to bring the birth of the Gods of Chaos upon the universe or to do nothing after to stand against them and instead hide behind thin excuses? I tell you this, Emily Jordan, that while you will sit idly by, one who knows they shall have his soul at his death will do whatever he must to stop them. At any cost. To do any less would be to forsake all honor."

Emily looked at the ground. "Think what you will of me. The nine most powerful Chronomancers in the universe used the three most powerful magical items at the Gates of Time in order to change history and to bind them. I was not to speak of it. Not to speak of the exact consequences of doing so, nor what I am truly capable of because of it, for fear that others would attempt to use me to further their own ends." She shook her head slowly. "I will not, however, allow them more leeway than is absolutely necessary. But I cannot control what their followers do. There are, however, things that I can do, and have been doing..." She touched the talisman pensively.

"And so you fear that others will use you?" Dolen almost laughed at the notion. "That they will manipulate you to their own ends? As well be afraid of living, for such is the way of it!" He drew a deep, calming breath and expelled it slowly. "You claim power, of such a magnitude that it has shifted the fate of this and other galaxies, yet are constrained not to use it. Better to have no power at all, beyond strength of will and purpose, the weapons which might be found along the way, and allies of like mind. At least that will accomplish much that all of your 'power' will do nothing to address." Pausing, he merely looked at her for a heartbeat, then softly added, "I should loathe you for your cowardice and self-deceit which will lead to untold deaths, but I do not. I pity you."

Emily looked up at him again and said, "Because I know there is one force in the universe that can sway the lives of billions and change the will even of gods, and that is the Power of Love."

Anderos made no comment.

Once again glad of his helmet, Dolen merely looked at her as though she were mad. "That," he finally managed after regaining the shattered remnants of thought, "is the single most insane thing it has ever been my pleasure to hear. Surely you have not lost your wits to such a degree to think that the Unholy Gods of _Chaos_ might ever be swayed by something so simple as an emotion? They are primal forces of Chaos, not... not..." he floundered, momentarily lost for words before resuming, "Some love-struck Eldar maid. They are alien and monstrous beyond anything else, they care nothing for anything save sating their own vile appetites. To think otherwise, that they might be so swayed, is the very height of self-delusion. I invite you to try it, if you wish, you shall see that my assessment is _quite_ accurate."

Emily smiled insanely at him. "But I have shown the power of my love to my god, and he has been swayed by it, and is fully supportive of me... yes... It is true! Love changes all things!"

She had shown the power of true love to her God... and yet she freely admitted to the knowledge that the gods of this place are nothing more than Chaos. She was beyond insane, she was actively in league with the very evils that sought to suck the very soul out of the universe!

"I think," Dolen replied, his tone shifting once more to polite in deference to the claims of her power, "That it might be best that we continue on our way. Lord Sedder shall certainly seek to contact us soon." He could hope and wish for some signal at this very moment to facilitate their escape. "And we must needs be ready to answer his call."

It was little wonder that she'd responded as she had earlier, were she a servant of those ruinous powers. How had that corruption gone unnoticed? But then, all of Emily's divine powers didn't really help her when Anderos drew his blaster behind her and shot. Emily slumped to the ground, unconscious, before she even realized what he was doing.

Were it not for the rigid self-discipline of the Guardian Path, Dolen would likely have leapt at least a good four yards down the hall at the sound of the weapon discharge. As it stood, however, he looked over at Anderos with broad approval before turning his attention to the body on the floor.

He frowned within his helm as he kneels beside her, noting the continued rise and fall of breath, and looked up at Anderos, "You stunned her?"

Shaking his head, he considered the situation for a moment, briefly undecided as the well intentions of their host must be considered, but reached the inevitable conclusion quickly enough. Drawing the borrowed pistol, he checked the settings that he had been shown and shifted them to the furthest upon the lethality scale.

"No quarter is given by Chaos," he murmured, pointing the pistol at her skull, "None shall be returned," and fired.

The corpse proceeded to vanish in a swirl of scintillating colors. Which was probably not all that good a sign, all things considered.

Anderos looked on grimly, frowning as he watched and muttered, "That's not normal..."

"No, it's not," Dolen replied with echoing grimness. "One can only hope that the Warp which spawned her, and spirited her away, shall keep her from intruding further with her madness. Better that, by far, then finding her once again standing as a servant to those powers and a foe." He sighed softly and stood, holstering the pistol as he looked around with some surprise. "I would think a Guardian would appear to investigate. I shall not, however, fail to take advantage of our good fortune in this. Best we be away, and quickly, before anything else happens upon us in the area."

Putting word to deed, he turned and continued with fleet-footed grace along the passage they'd been following, content to put as much distance between them and the disturbance as possible.

Anderos made no argument, falling in step after him without more than a glance back at the spot where Emily had been standing. "In spite of her clear madness, there seems to be truth in much of what she was saying..."

The corridor wound on toward an eating area occupied by a smattering of others. Dolen slows as they near other inhabitants, settling into a more normal, relaxed gait._ I belong here, there is nothing of interest to see._

"I suspect that much of what she said was true," he offered quietly in reply, "Even her babbling upon the 'power of love'..." He shuddered at the memory, then continued in conversational tones, "Such a thing would dovetail well with certain of the Fiends, and serve an excellent avenue of corruption."

Anderos called for something to eat and drink and took a seat at a corner table, slumping down into the chair.

"I do hope Sedder is getting on better. He would almost have to be. How did she follow us here? The transponder codes to the base are only known to a handful of humans... And I don't think any of those who knew them are even still alive..."

Dolen forewent any refreshment, but did remove his helmet and settled on the edge of a seat with a good view. "This is a strange land indeed, and if the power she spoke of was in fact accurate then she would likely have no difficulty in finding whatever she sought to."

He shook his head, a hand idly reaching to draw the long trail of the braided tail from beneath his collar.

"It shall likely be of great interest to Lord Sedder once his task is complete. I somehow think that he shall be quite suited and ready for the task at hand."

Once pressed and cajoled to follow it, he thought with some bemusement, the man somehow displaying power beyond anything Dolen was capable of and yet equally unwilling to rush forward with it. Overall, not a bad trait to possess.


	8. Conversations in Karzan

Anderos's meal had hardly arrived before Sedder appeared in the doorway and approaches their table, rubbing his hands together and grinning. "Well, that went well! Quite the friendly and helpful sort, these folks."

Dolen rose and offered a formal bow in greeting. "It is well to hear, Lord Sedder. I would be glad to listen to the tale while Anderos indulges in a victor's banquet." He grinned lightly aside at the other Eldar, then smoothed his expression once again. "There is news to be had upon this end as well, but it shall await your pleasure and convenience." With that, he settled once more in his seat and settles as comfortably as possible in his armor.

Sedder ordered some food for himself and took a seat across from them. "They have agreed to provide any and all assistance possible against the current threat to the galaxy. And they gave me the transponder codes and coordinates to their other secret bases, too."

"Most excellent news!" Dolen replied with sincere enthusiasm, the success far better than he had dared hope for. "I suppose that does not include, however," he continued with a quirked grin, "A division of Wraithguard and Wraithlords to support us. That would be far, far more than I could dream of," he trailed off with a hint of melancholy wistfulness.

"I do not know what Wraithguard and Wraithlords are offhand, but they say that they will send their best psychics," Sedder said.

"Nonetheless another step forward to the ultimate goal." His expression sobered as he paused, pitching his voice low, "Which I fear may be all too great of import in light of recent events."

In a flowing, melodious near-singsong, he recounted the encounter with Emily and his confirmed suspicion regarding the gods of this place, breaking the tale at last with a sober note.

"It bodes ill for this endeavor, and speaks of a need for great haste lest Chaos claim this Empire once more," Dolen finished.

Sedder listened with interest as he described the meeting with Emily, frowning a bit. "No, this is not good at all. She speaks truly about what was averted, and I know what was done to her in an attempt to protect the universe against further similar events, but I do not believe she was entirely the best choice. Even though she was the only choice given the unusual circumstances of the Time-Change. Is she lying, insane, deluded, does she genuinely believe that nonsense she spouts?" Sedder shook his head slowly. "Hopefully she will remain gone for a time, at least..."

"For the greater part, I am inclined to believe she spoke truth," Dolen replied, his voice thoughtful. "Though I will readily admit to predisposition toward distrust on a grand scale, inspired by the conditions from whence I came, that self-same thinking came wholly to its own theory with nothing save vague hints of trends in long distant events in this place. That she confirmed their identities only serves to strengthen it, in light of he means of disappearance, for even the madness of Chaos will speak the truth when it believes it has nothing to lose by doing so." He broke off, considering several factors. "Even her drivel concerning emotion and the Gods makes a twisted sense, were she to follow the path of the Devourer, the great Defiler." That name he would never speak.

"Oh?" Sedder said, thanking the one delivering his food briefly and leaning back to take a drink from his glass.

Anderos shifted uncomfortably at the conversation and picked at his food absently.

"Indeed." Dolen replied briefly, gathering his reasoning. "One aspect of that foul being is lust, an unholy consummation and defilement of it and taken to an extreme, but nonetheless. What purer emotion is often connected and intertwined with that? Love. Corrupting something of great value and purity would be the height of enjoyment for that One, and it could easily be integrated into this blackened religion. Is it truly any wonder then that the humans of this Empire would flock to its banner? For all the initiate would know, they did indeed espouse many grand virtues, but slowly over time each of them would be perverted. Love to lust. Defense to blind rage and hate. The possibilities are truly only as limited as their perverse agendas and the gullibility of the masses."

Sedder picked at his own food. "That's one reason I got rid of my Pyroluminescence shirt so quickly once I got back to civilization. I'd learned that the four of them had run back to Chaos again after the Time-Change and it was them who were in control of the city of Torn Elkandu. I must say I'm disappointed in them. I'd thought better of them, especially Sheniro... He'd never really seemed like a bad person, to me..."

"Chaos does indeed hide itself well," Dolen returned. "It is seductive in so many ways, so easy to slip into the well of self-indulgence despite what your vice might be. The lines were much cleaner and well defined elsewhere, here..." He shrugged helplessly. "Mutation and magic were always the most common signs of corruption, yet magic in this place does not necessarily lead to their embrace. Considerably more problematical."

The matter could be resolved, a part of him rebelled, were they to see the end of any and all who used magic, regardless of their intent. He recognized that voice, though, and long practice silences the calling of Hate and Destruction.

"Pyroluminescence," Sedder mused, leaning back in his chair. "Probably the most popular of all the Elkandu, the greatest band that ever lived some called them. Sheniro, Karn, Zelen, and Elgar are their names..."

Sedder lifted a hand, creating a tiny hologram on the table, showing the band. Their singer was an elf with long pink hair, and their drummer a red-haired dwarf with a bloody axe on his back, their pianist is a bony human, and their guitarist a drow shooting lightning from his fingertips. Dolen leaned forward to examine the image, studying each of them in turn, then raised a brow in delicate disbelief as he looked to Sedder.

"Surely you jest? This group gathered together in plain sight and drew nothing save adulation from the masses. That is simply..." he shook his head, leaning back, "Astonishing. Though in fairness I suppose that their seemings would be much less obvious with Chaos only recently descending to this place."

"They randomly sprang into existence shortly following the Planar Wars," Sedder said, making the image vanish. "And for more than a hundred and fifty years have been gaining more and more control over Torn Elkandu... Sheniro, their singer, is a far more powerful Speaker than he lets on, and most people upon hearing them immediately stop what they're doing and stand around listening. And the few who manage to compose themselves enough to oppose them end up getting cut down by Karn."

"So Chaos has taken new names in this place..." Dolen murmured, "I would not have wished to have been present at one of their performances, to be sure, for I have faced countless of their manifestations upon the field of battle and only the powers of the Seers and Farseer stood against the unholy energies. Which does not go to say," he added the last with a faint, grim grin, "that the sword and rifle were not of use as well. Bloody times, bloody times indeed," he finished pensively, almost wishing he'd ordered something to drink that he might mull over. There would be much rehashing of those scenes in days and nights to come, he was dreadfully certain.

"Anywhere that Pyroluminescence performed, fell to Chaos within days, with little to no resistance. That's why I didn't want to take us through Torn Elkandu. _They_ are there, ensnaring the unwary into their music." Sedder sighed. "And the Planar Wars? They can only claim to have sprung into existence from raw Chaos... And yet, nobody saw it coming! The Planar Wars were bad times indeed... I would like to think that things could not get any worse than they were during those times. And grateful I am to have missed them... Bad enough to have heard all that happened during that period, and wonder that the universe ever managed to recover from it."

"Poets and philosophers," Dolen responded with edged humor, "Have often described my home as a galaxy at war. For forty thousand years have we fought upon one field or another, against each other or against more ruinous and heinous foes, yet somehow it all continues onward. When all hope is lost, tis only then that you may realize that there is no end, only new beginnings."

He considered that for a moment, a chill passing down his spine.

"I would never know a world of peace or tranquility were I to find it," Dolen continued, "Nor would I have a place in it were it to come to pass. This war in this place may yet be won, regardless of the gains already made by Chaos, else I believe fate would have sent me elsewhere." He smiled quietly. "Hubris? Perhaps. But though I shall never have my brothers sing my soulstone to its rest, I believe there is a purpose here."

Defeat could never be a purpose, only an ending, and though it might change this place irrevocably for a time, the world which evolved would doubtless end the stronger for it.

"The Planar Wars was not simply just a war," Sedder commented darkly, staring at his now empty plate. "The four factions of the Elkandu could never have caused that widespread of destruction on their own. It was the Wheel of Chaos that all but destroyed the universe, pulling it into an ever changing graveyard of horrors from which few escaped alive and sane..."

"Do not be so downcast, Lord Sedder," Dolen chided gently, then added with a spark of humor, "You begin to sound as morose as an old Eldar fool of my personal acquaintance." The humor slipped from him as though silver water, and he went on, "There is darkness ahead, of that there is no doubt since it already stalks these worlds, but where titans walk..." Titans indeed, he mused, remembering times and tales when gods walked his own land. "Titans shall fall," he finished softly. "The spirit of the living and their determination to live is far greater than that of Chaos to destroy, so long as there are those willing to encourage it and cause it to grow, to give it form and purpose, to set it in motion."

He gestured idly at the sleek walls of the station as silent evidence, though Sedder would likely not gather the importance of that comparison.

"And so they will." Sedder sighed. He leaned back pensively, staring off at nothing in particular for several long minutes.

Anderos declined to make a comment upon the situation.

Sedder finally said, "There's something not quite right here, though..." He frowned for a moment, attempting to identify it. "No, it can't be..."


	9. Evil Twin

Dolen was content to allow the moment of silence, each to their own thoughts, but stirred himself as Sedder spoke again. "Only one thing is amiss," he asked lightly, "And I had nearly come to despair carrying the list which I had begun to develop." Dropping all semblance of levity, he gently prodded, "What do you feel to be out of place?"

"... There is another me in this galaxy," Sedder said, frowning deeply. "That should not be possible... It had to have happened during the Time-Change when the different timelines were merged... He's with the Chaos fleet..."

Dolen closed his eyes, mind spinning and dodging about the twisted logic of what Chaos had, was, and might do, the evolving likely chain of events proving more than a bit disquieting. "Lord Sedder," he responded, "They may well seek to place you, or at least your duplicate upon the Empire's throne. It would follow logically from all that they have done to this point."

He falls silent for a long moment, tracing the thought a few steps further.

"Yes," he continued, eyes opening to look across at Sedder, "You have influence enough in your home that those of your people remaining would certainly follow without question. As for the Empire... Hmm, placing one of human and elf decent in such a position might well appeal to both factions there as well, or at least be seen as the lesser evil to a civil war. It would procure the time to continue their corruption of both places. Not only that, but have this other you suspend the exile of the Death Dancers? It would gain them a powerful ally in that regard as well as support from other factions. I think that matters may indeed be even more pressing than we had feared."

Sedder frowned deeply. "That is insane... I would never agree to such a thing... but who knows what this other me might do... If nothing else, it does not appear that he has the same knowledge of what the future would have been that I have. I had opposed them from the start, and because of that he was distrusted at first as he just appeared from thin air during the Time-Change... They did not know what to make of him... He's on the main ship of some group called the 'Night Lords' apparently..."

"Word Bearers, Night Lords," Dolen muttered, "Matters seem to get better and better each time I pause to remove my helm." He took a deep breath and expelled it, then turned a suddenly very thoughtful gaze upon Sedder. "Despite what they may plan, it would do us well to make haste and make certain that they fail. Setting their false god upon the throne would be disastrous in the extreme." His own logic haunted him for long moments more.

"There's only room for one Sedder in this universe," he muttered darkly. "I must deal with myself myself. I know what he's capable of, and I have a few new tricks up my sleeve I doubt he has thought of yet."

"Tracking them hither and yon shall serve us little purpose," Dolen proposed, "We know ultimately where they must needs end, and that would be the seat of the Empire itself. Speeding there would be our wisest course, I believe, that you may confront your other self." Preferably in very public display and view, he thought privately, the logic coalescing into a slightly more viable plan element by element.

"They are, in fact, already there," Sedder said, storming to his feet and heading for the door.

Anderos, a bit puzzled, climbed to his feet as well and moved to follow Sedder out of the room. "Are we leaving now, then?" Anderos asked.

Sedder said, "No, we're leaving yesterday."

Dolen rose swiftly and follows with typical fleetness of foot, his helmet returning to its proper place on the run. That the enemy was already there was not in their favor, but Chaos just might not expect opposition to appear from such an unlikely vector and at the worst possible moment. He could feel his blood rising, and he began to hum a gentle, mournful tune as he caught up with Sedder.

The people in the corridors were strangely motionless as they return to the docking bay. The motionless denizens of this place did not surprise Dolen in the least, not with all that he has seen in recent times and what he has begun to suspect Sedder was capable of. Dolen' tread was light and energetic as they made their way to the landing bay and settled into the ship, the faint dirge-like tune seeming somehow out of place in comparison to his seemingly fey approach to the coming events.

Sedder was barely inside the ship before he started telling Theodore to fly them out of there and set in a course for the planet Toronto. They took their seats and took off. Were someone to ask, Dolen would reply with a quiet, enigmatic smile that the song was part of the Path. Each of Iyanden's living ghosts had one that was unique to them, one which continuously evolved and spoke of love and loss, pain and remembrance, all the things which reminded them of home and the reasons for which they fought.

Sedder didn't even bother to tell Theodore to get the cloak up. Weaving through the asteroids was very easy when the asteroids are completely and utterly still. Then once they were clear of the rocks, Theodore opened another wormhole and headed directly into the heart of Imperial space, and they entered into it.

Sedder didn't bother sitting down, pacing the cockpit nervously, fingering a small shiny stone in his hand absently as he did so. "I know what I have to do... I have the advantage... He does not appear to have trained in Chronomancy..."

Dolen watched Sedder with the faintly indulgent bemusement common to any veteran soldier faced with one suffering from pre-combat stress. He interrupted his melancholy meditation at length and spoke with imperturbable calm, "Remember for what you fight, Lord Sedder, and it will give you strength. Beyond confidence, beyond bravado, beyond experience, there is the greatest inner strength of all. Know your ghosts, embrace them as surely as they would you in life, and you will feel the power of their emotion flow through your veins, mingling with your own."

Sedder sighed, staring at the ground, clenching the stone tightly in his palm. "I will do what I must." The ship emerged from hyperspace over the planet of Toronto. The time bubble was still in effect around them, and the massive fleet seemed motionless in orbit of the planet. "So many of them..."

"You need only focus your attention upon one of them," Dolen quietly reassured, "I suspect that there may yet be more waiting to see the outcome of events before deciding upon which side they fall. In the end, it will sort itself out I am certain."

Not that it would do it immediately of its own accord, he knew, but with a hand to guide that vengeance at the Chaos spawn? Oh, very possible indeed.

The time bubble only lasted long enough for Theodore to guide the ship to the surface of the planet, and people were already starting to move in slow motion as they do so. The mirror Sedder, wearing a stylish blue-lined black robe and a goatee, because he could, appeared to be unaffected by the temporal distortion, however.

"Ah, this is the imposter who has made my life so difficult of late!" said Evil Sedder.

Dolen was calm and prepared as they land, stepping out of the ship several steps in front of Sedder this time, not willing to risk a stray sniper's shot when matters may be coming to a critical point. He stopped as the twin made its presence known, foregoing the rifle in favor of the sword which was also new, perhaps for dramatic flair or, more likely, at the prospect of needing a non-draining source of destruction.

He snapped smartly to attention to one side of Sedder, the blade snicking neatly into place at his shoulder, but made no other move and spoke not at all. The stage was set, the audience was waking from its slumber, and now the auxiliary decoration was in place.

Sedder addressed Dolen, Anderos, and Theodore, "I'll deal with my double. Cover me." He then leapt into the air, hovering in midair and glowing golden wings bursting from his back as he began to radiate with light. The other Sedder grinned momentarily and likewise transformed, into a black shadow demon.

Dolen grinned wildly beneath his helm as the two chose their forms. He could not have wished for a better symbolic display of both sides in the coming fight. His attention wavered for only the briefest moment, however, as he drew the pistol with his other hand and stood to, ready to do precisely as ordered. This was not his home, nor was Sedder his commander, but some commitments spanned farther than others.

As the effects of the time distortion faded, Chaos Marines were starting to realize something was going on and that they should probably be attempting to shoot at something, and the funky glowing angel-thing and the Eldar were as good a target as any. A battle of light and darkness commenced in the sky above them, however, as the Sedders faced off. Magic filled the air as each flung spell after spell at one another.

Dolen might wish once more for reinforcements, but the thought did not cross his mind at all as the forces of Chaos began to move once more, there was no time. Eldar were, by nature, agile and quick, and nothing proved that better than the headlong sprint which brought him within range of those who dared fire at Sedder above. Those firing at he and Anderos would continue to do so regardless, pistol and sword would make certain the others did the same. Or died in the trying.

Anderos likewise whipped out his own blaster and proceeds to fire back. Although he was more a diplomat than a soldier, he seemed to know his way around a gun as well as anyone. Several enemy shots dented the Darknova slightly, though, but failed to actually hit them.

Grace and beauty in all things, that was the essence and soul of the Eldar, and it carried itself well into the art of war as well. They did not have the massive counter-tempo of Wraithlords trodding the ground, nor a cacophony of jet bikes screaming past with flashing Bright Lances, but that changed nothing whatsoever to Dolen' tempo. Blade and gun flash repeatedly, parry and thrust, dodge and weave, all to a distant mournful tune.

No comrades to wade with him, which worked to his favor for the moment, the gathering of marines getting in each other's way more often than not as he ducked beneath the swing of a power fist and laid open the armor in its bearer's side, or leapt above the arc of a tracking rifle, its rounds tracing his route and doing more damage to their own troop. Yet others tried to back away and resume their aid for their charge, to no avail.

He did not need to win this day, only to delay those below which might seek to stop Sedder or distract him from his battle. Were his soul to be lost in the battle, then he might go to Slaanesh's grasp in peace, his self-proclaimed purpose and debt paid.

The Sedders circled one another, seeming to be in a momentary stalemate as each counter's the other's magic smoothly. But it was, in fact, only a ruse as Angel Sedder waited for his opening. And then... He held up the stone. There were flashes of blue light. Everything seemed to slow down for several minutes as something... happened. Blue light and lightning crackled in the air.

And then there was a massive flash of brilliant light, and he knew only white nothingness.

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, the four of them found themselves somehow back on board Theodore's Darknova, sitting in hyperspace, Sedder laying on his back on the cockpit floor in his half-elf form again, unconscious. Theodore was definitely thankfully out cold as well, and Anderos was slowly waking.

Dolen pushed himself halfway up, blearily looking around and trying to make sense of what happened. The last thing he remembered was looking into the very large barrel of a fusion cannon, and then...

"Lord Sedder?" he called out, seeing the man nearby, then crawled over to the unconscious form when he didn't stir. "Sedder?" He gently shook the other's shoulders.

Sedder groans softly as he felt Dolen shaking him, blinking slowly and putting his hands to his head. "Ugh, shoot me now," he moaned, clenching his eyes shut again.

Dolen exhaled the breath he'd been holding and chuckled lightly. "You seem not to be destined for that fate so soon, Lord Sedder." He took inventory of his own aches and strains, grimacing as he noticed the prints marked in gore that he left on Sedder's clothing at the touch. "We are alive and, seemingly well for the moment, though one needs must wonder..." He stood, looking for some sign of just what happened.

Sedder grimaced, opening eyes his eyes again to looked up at Dolen. "You don't understand... No... This wasn't supposed to happen this way..." He closed his eyes again, shuddering a bit. "Cannot... must not..." He continued to babble deliriously.

Anderos stood up and looked down at him, and said, "What's wrong with him?"

Wariness and concern dispelled any trace of gallows humor at the incoherence of the half-elf's speech. Dolen removed his helm and tossed it aside, kneeling beside Sedder and reaching to lift the man to a sitting position.

"What is it?" Dolen pressed. "What should not have happened this way?"

Unease curled its chill fingers along his spine, never an uncommon thing when recently engaged against Chaos. The worst was to be expected more often than the best.

"There ... is a ... way..." Sedder slurred. "Find... Aviel." Then in a flash of blue light, Sedder went completely motionless, frozen in time in a form of self-imposed stasis.

Anderos frowned deeply, and muttered, "What the..."

"Aviel?" Dolen asked in confusion, to no one at all as Sedder stepped outside the normal stream of time. He rose slowly, stepping away from the mage in reflex, and looked aside to Anderos. "I have no idea, but..." His expression shifted from confusion to grim, and he edged around the pilot's chair to roughly shake Theodore. "Awaken, wastrel! The Laughing God is truly cruel at times, for I find myself needing information that you may possess."

Theodore woke up and made an inappropriate comment which he probably thinks is witty but was really slap-worthy. Dolen was in no mood for levity, nor disinclined to oblige the fool's self-apparent destructive tendencies, and he struck the man backhand twice.

"There is no time for your games, jester," he grated, "Lord Sedder is in need of aid, and should you prove incapable or unwilling, then you shall be considered his enemy and treated accordingly, do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Okay, okay," Theodore said, rubbing his face. "You needn't have done that. What do you need me for?"

Anderos stood back, looking over the frozen form of Sedder in concern, then glancing over toward Theodore.

Releasing his hard grip on the buffoon's arm, Dolen indicated the frozen form of Sedder. "Moments before he slipped into this state he spoke in babble, crying against something which was not supposed to happen, and then revealed a name that he thought might assist him in some way. Aviel, was that name, what do you know of it, or who might be persuaded to part with such information?"

"Aviel?" Theodore said. "Oh, yeah, she was that weird winged woman who was on the Eyes a while ago... What about her?"

"Do you perhaps," Dolen bit out with considerable restraint, "have anything more useful than identifying the name? Did any information come into your possession as to where she may have gone or what she was planning on doing? Even an idea of where to go or who to speak to in order to find such information?"

He was not ecstatic regarding this turn of events, the sudden change of focus from broad to narrow was unsettling. That Chaos was still in motion was undoubted, that he could do anything regarding it without the powers of someone akin to Sedder? Highly improbable, and thus his return must be paramount.

"Where she went?" Theodore said. "I don't know. Maybe she went off to find Asura and Kalli. I haven't seen her in some time. Not since she was up on the bridge of the Eyes chatting with that one fellow, what was his name, Magnus the Red? Something like that..."

Dolen expelled a sigh, forcing a measure of control and discipline to return with a conscious effort. "Then determine where we are," he spoke levelly, deliberately calm and polite, "And a least-time course to return us to the Eyes of Truth that we may speak with this person."

The other names mentioned were likely to be of little use, lest they were to mysteriously appear at their destination. One step at a time.

"I don't know where we are... Somewhere in the Ethereal Plane, but we're not in a wormhole... This thing isn't designed to work like that... where's Tarna when you need her..."

There was a bit of a shimmer in the air in the back of the cockpit, and a woman wearing a black leather Death Dancer ninja suit with a pink katana at her side appeared. "Oh, there you are, hey."

"I care naught what must be done," Dolen replied sternly. "Do whatever you must to ascertain that course and pursue it with all speed," he paused and considered the nature of pilots as a whole, and continued, "I am also under no illusion that you would find it against your nature to bypass safe procedure to make all haste in the doing, and I am inclined to indulge that tendency at the moment."

He might regret that later, but that was for another time, now all that he could do was wait and see to small things while those familiar with this place do what they must.

"I shall return to the cargo hold for now," Dolen said. "Seek me out as soon as our status changes."

The world and its oddities were proving less startling to him as time passed, the appearance of the woman eliciting only a greeting nod as he stepped away from the pilot.

The woman blinked in confusion and said, "Wait, what's going on? Where are we going? I only just finally found you guys..." She went over to Theodore, gave him a hug and a kiss, and took the co-pilot's seat.

Dolen looked at the woman, taking in the greeting with an inward shudder of horror at the familiarity with the madman it displayed, and replied simply, "Chaos walks, Lord Sedder has been stricken and requires aid which only one named Aviel may provide, and I..." He looked down at the streaked gore and scarring which mar the elegant lines of his armor, and says, "I am going to attend to the one thing which makes any sense here. Find what I need, pilot," he said in parting, and glided out with not another word.


	10. Dream Ninja

After some time, Anderos went to the back of the ship to see Dolen.

Dolen looked up as the other Eldar entered, already in the process of re-donning his armor. The damage had been thankfully minimal, and his own skills at coaxing the wraithbone of which is was constructed were sufficient to the task.

"A new development?" he asked simply, sliding the gauntlets back into place and curling his fingers to test their fit and fitness.

One had nearly been seared through in his unorthodox distraction of the marines, but the wraithbone had regrown to replace the gentle lines with little complaint.

"It appears that they believe that they know wherein this Aviel may be found," Anderos said. "We are presently en route to a universe called 'Star Wars'. We should arrive there in two weeks, so they say."

Anderos glanced back toward the door to the cockpit uneasily, brushing himself off and shrugging a bit.

"Excellent," Dolen replied absently.

Thoughts of what may transpire in the many weeks it would require to return to the Karzan Empire taunted him. Chaos was not likely to rest in their pursuit of their prey, and the events which passed in the meantime might well turn any hope to ash in such a short span. He shook the melancholy musing off, not having missed the unease in Anderos but preoccupied till now.

"What troubles you, Anderos?" he asked simply. He could make wild guesses and assumptions, but there were advantages to dealing with another of the Eldar, foremost among them being a shared appreciation and understanding of the forms of interaction.

"That Tarna woman. I do not know why she is helping us," Anderos said, lowering his voice somewhat and stepping away from the door and further into the room. "Was she not the one who Sedder had said had escaped?"

"Yes, she was," Dolen responded quietly, understanding the other's unease all too well. "We do not have a multitude of options at this point, however, thus shall we be forced to rely on the unpredictable and unreliable until the situations change." He sighed. "I am no more fond of the idea than you, believe me, but I honestly see no other path to follow. Be wary and ready for any betrayal, though, we are desperate, not fools."

Anderos sighed softly. "This will be a long voyage, I believe," he mumbled. He went back to get some rest as the ship flew on.

"Indeed," Dolen answered with amusement, leaving the other to his rest and moving forward to observe the actions of the other two. Blind trust was not something that grew well in the tainted soil of his own home, the rivers of blood and bitter salt of tears poisoning that ground beyond hope of reclamation. He offered a quiet greeting to the two and settled to wait in as unobtrusive a spot as possible.

Tarna was curled up in the pilot's seat with her legs crossed, her hands outstretched and glowing slightly, appearing in a deep concentration. Theodore was eating popcorn and watching inane cartoons.

Were it not for the knowledge that they already were aware of where next they needed to go, Dolen would likely have rampaged over the seemingly oblivious and lazing pilot. The impulse passed quickly, though not any hint of the distaste associated with the fool, but he did take some pleasure in interrupting his viewing, "We are underway, or soon to be, I presume?"

"Yep," Theodore said over a mouthful of popcorn, bits of it falling out of his mouth, "Tarna's getting us on track with her spiffy Dream Magic. Popcorn?" He offered Dolen the bowl of buttery white stuff.

Dolen glanced at the bowl as though it were some lethal serpent reaching out to strike him, then proceeded to ignore it completely in preference for observing the woman working at the console.

"Very good," he replied shortly, having little inclination to pry into the matter further, at least so long as progress was indeed made in short order. Were it not, then the influence of Chaos would need be assumed, with obvious and violent repercussions.

After a few minutes, a tunnel formed around the ship like the proper wormholes that it tended to create, and Tarna returned her attention to reality.

"Okay, there we go," she said. "I got the wormhole up again so I don't have to get out and push at least." She glanced back and noticed Dolen. "Oh, hello there. I am Tarna Tanson, Dream Ninja, Raven Demon, Death Dancer. How do you do?"

Dolen's attention shifted immediately to the screens as instruments began to chatter their success with the mindless excitement of any happy computer. The woman's return to reality did not immediately register until she moved, and his hand dropped casually to the butt of his pistol as he listened to her greeting. He tilted his head fractionally in acknowledgement, eyes never wavering in their suspicion.

"It is well that you arrived in such a timely manner to aid us," Dolen responded with the faintest hint of suspicious sarcasm. "Particularly seeing as you had vanished from the Eyes of Truth entire while the Chaos infestation was contained."

Tarna stretched luxuriously. "I came where I was needed, where Tzeentch directed me to be," Tarna said brightly. "I don't think I would have managed to find you otherwise. You were quite in the middle of nowhere."

Dolen's eyes narrowed at the mention of one of the names which were not to be spoken, his expression hard and unyielding. "Do not speak of the Foul Ones in my presence, Chaos spawn," he replied with deceptive calm. "Your kind have plagued mine far too long, and it would not distress me greatly to see another of their number returned to your vile master's embrace."

That might yet come, but the tool would not be broken until such a time as he was absolutely certain that its usefulness was ended.

"Geez, what does everyone have against them, anyway? It's better than working for Jami, at any rate," Tarna shuddered a bit. "Not that Jami has really done anything of late but sit around in his basement and stay out of everyone's way, which is probably fortunate all things considered, but he isn't the third worst person in the universe to impersonate for no reason."

Dolen allowed a bitter laugh to escape him, mocking her question. "Why does the universe hate them, you ask? Have you seen what the Foul Gods have done in pursuit of their unholy appetites? I have. Entire worlds have needed cleansing in the wake of their taint, no other option save extinction as they warp and destroy anything within their path. Yet you would have me believe them to be acceptable as a lesser of evils?" He shook his head, "No, there can be no acceptance of evil in any of its forms, spawn. That it is evil is sufficient enough to be eradicated for the greater good of all worlds."

"Clearly you haven't met Jami," Tarna said wryly. "Most Elkandu tend to count only Rhuan and Sardill as being worse than him." She chuckled softly. "But it's not like I exactly decided to follow either of them by choice."

"You dance about the heart of the matter," Dolen replied scornfully, "And I would expect no less of a pawn of those ruinous powers. It matters not that there may be greater evils, that they are a bane of life itself is sufficient cause to deny them any acceptance. You would, I presume, find the devastation which lay in the wake of their arrival upon Sedder's world wholly within reasonable limits. I do not, and never shall."

Tarna shrugged a bit and said, "Suit yourself." She reached over and grabbed some popcorn to munch on.

While she did so, a translucent guy wearing equally translucent clothing vaguely reminiscent of the Renaissance on Terra appeared in front of Dolen. "Greetings!" he said. "I am Duke Rudolf von Milvenhauer, of the world of Wegana. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Does no one think to knock?" Dolen asked with facetious exasperation, this place seeming determined to armor him against surprise by inundating his existence with the bizarre. At least it gave him reason to turn away from the subject of Tarna, a most thorny issue indeed. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected arrival, Duke Rudolf von Milvenhauer?"

"What? Oh, but I was already here!" He pointed vaguely at the sword Tarna was carrying. "I must say, it's definitely amusing to be seeing more action while I'm dead than I ever did while I was alive! Tut tut..."

Tarna sniggered a bit and ate popcorn.

Any sign of tolerant cordiality vanished at the revelation, Dolen' eyes narrowing as he looked past the new arrival to the woman at the console. "I see. Yet another of the bountiful gifts of the Foul Ones of which you were speaking, I presume?" He shook his head and looked away. "I've no issue with the dead, as we use them as our defenders, but the stench of magic grows wearisome."

"What? I have nothing to do with them!" Rudolf said, looking a little insulted. "I have been dead for hundreds of years. For I had angered a powerful sorcerer so that when he slew me, he bound my soul unto that blade Tarna carries there, so that I may not know rebirth!"

Dolen sighed quietly and allowed the specter to regain his attention. "Regardless, I fear that my opinion is quite influenced by your affiliation with that Chaos spawned abomination. To be in the service of Chaos unwillingly is perhaps the greatest horror of all, one which my own people are sure to rectify should our own ancestral protectors fall in battle against them."

"Tarna is a fine woman and a brave warrior," Rudolf said. "She would never do such as you describe! But regardless of mine own opinions, I could do little even if I so wished to fight against her..."

"There is no gift without price," Dolen retorted. "The Foul Ones may well allow some glimmer of a humane nature to exist for a time, but know that their path leads farther and deeper in the depths of the abyss. One day soon, if not already, you will find yourself beholden to a monster. Does that please you, spirit? If not, do you think your master or her vile brethren care in the least?"

"And what do you expect me to do? Pop up in front of her and say 'Boo'?" Rudolf sighed, shook his head, and faded from sight.

Tarna just looked at Dolen quietly. Theodore finished up with the popcorn.

Dolen offered an edged smile to Tarna's quiet appraisal. "Does that worry you? It should. You may think yourself the master, or at the least a servant with free will, but there is no such thing when dealing with the Foul Gods. You shall find that soon enough, as countless other doomed and twisted souls have found over the ages. Perhaps we shall even meet across a field of battle someday, and I shall not recognize your form at all."

"They would have killed me otherwise," Tarna murmured. "Or worse. I didn't choose to be a demon, either, but after being imprisoned in the Abyss, there wasn't any other way to escape... The demons would have held me there as a sex slave until they got bored of me. I wasn't willing to accept that. Don't think I was mad or power-hungry like certain others were..."

"Then in that, you have my pity," Dolen said with sincerity. "Your tale, though perhaps more extreme, is no different from the fate of millions who have fallen to their foul hungers. It may seem harmless at first, the first mutating 'blessing' may even be useful, but Chaos does not play well with its toys. We Eldar have gone to great lengths since the Fall to assure that we do not so end as prey." He touched the stone at his breast. "We know the damnation waiting for us in the Warp, the horror of the Devourer thirsting for our souls. I warn you not to speak so glibly the name of the foul ones, lest you draw their eye and their favor."

Tarna looked at him oddly and said, "I already told you. I'm a raven demon. Do you know what this means, to the Elkandu?" She closed her eyes for a moment, and transformed into a black demon with a barbed tail, razor-sharp claws, horns, and clawed wings. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "And that was two years ago!"

Dolen was kneeling in an instant, the pistol he'd idly toyed with appearing in his hand and pointing steadily at the aberration. "Then you know of which I speak," he bit out, restraining the impulse to attack by only the thinnest thread. "Yet would have me believe that their caress is harmless? Deceit of self and others is second nature to those forces, but I know the truth of their lies and shall not bow to them. Ever."

Tarna looked at him quietly for a moment, and concentrated, turning back into a human with clearly more effort than it took to turn into a demon. "Did I ever claim anything was harmless?" Tarna sighed softly. "I would not be so foolish."

Dolen did not fail to note the difficulty in returning to a normal form, watching unmoving until it was complete and only then slowly rising and returning the weapon to its holster. "You have my pity," he reiterated, "But you have nothing more than that. Better to be destroyed or tormented for eternity than to succumb to their vile blandishments. At least in that, there is the possibility of holding onto yourself, and honor."

"Ascended Elkandu have a natural form to which they can shift with only the slightest effort, on a moment's notice," Tarna explained slowly. "Angels, demons, and a few other types that are much more rare. But that's neither here nor there - It's been so long before Chaos came to our worlds." Tarna looked off at nothing. "You underestimate, however, the resourcefulness of the Elkandu. There are ways..."

"If they may truly destroy the Chaos Gods," Dolen replied with little evidence of belief, "Then shall I grant that there may be ways." He fell to silence for a few moments, perhaps drawn to some compassion by the sense of regret in the woman. "There is evidence that even Gods may die, as did the greater number of those which my people followed, devoured by the greatest among the Chaos Lords. Take what hope you may out of that, if it is your desire. Seek to retain your grasp upon what remains of yourself and outlive them, if indeed that may come to pass. I do not know, for such workings are far beyond the ken of a simple soldier."

"The Elkandu have destroyed the universe, and rebuilt it again. They've changed time itself. They can create life out of nothing, and restore life to the dead. One Elkandu cursed me on a whim for knocking over his beer, to constantly attract trouble and to be instantly healed and teleported to another world upon death. When it was finally broken, I had died countless times..."

Dolen settled wearily back into a chair with a sigh. "Then perhaps they may yet destroy the Chaos Gods, though one must wonder when even this place's gods of life and death are supplanted by the Fiends. Did they remake the Chaos Gods in their working of the universe, or did they simply recreate the same physical existence while greater powers lurked and waited in the Warp beyond?"

"Gods of life and death?" Tarna wondered in confusion. "Oh, the Karzan gods. The Elkandu gods are fucked up, I tell you. But the only one anyone hears much about anymore is Shazmar, and he's a nut. Always dropping dildos and giggling at people randomly. Strange chappy."

"There is reason to doubt their omnipotence," Dolen mused thoughtfully, remembering his conversation with the doubtless insane Emily. "I have heard it said that a number of these Elkandu's greatest power bound their powers together to work the remaking of existence, but the best which they could accomplish in the case of the Foul Gods was to bind them from setting it all to destruction once more."

Mortality was a little considered topic among the Eldar, their long lives ending most often in a most violent fashion, but pondering the mortality of Gods? A most interesting avenue of thought.

"Who then, are the true Gods?" Dolen mused. "Are there, in fact, any such 'true' Gods, or is existence merely varying degrees of the mortal coil?"

"That's one topic the Elkandu have been pondering for some time, especially as many of the more powerful Elkandu would easily be called gods by some. Such as Sardill," Tarna muttered bitterly. "I don't even _know_ what the limits of his power are... He tends to do what most people would consider impossible with just a wave of his hand..."

"To the primitives of a lost world," he replied distantly, memory surfacing, "Faced with fires from the skies and strange beings clad in impenetrable garb, they look upon those newly arrived as Gods." He returned from the distance, smiling sadly. "I remember such a world once, long ago, one of the lost colonies of the Mon'Keigh, forgotten in time and rediscovered only by chance. The experience was quite unforgettable."

His expression hardened, the remainder of the memory surfacing.

"But the Gods are not always beneficent, as those descendants of our long-time foes found at the end of star cannon and bright lance, their numbers decimated in an orgy of destruction, gluttony in the name of 'survival'."

The last was nearly spat out, orders given and obeyed tarnishing the spirit from the distant past. He raised a hand, sweeping it aside in a gesture of dismissal.

"More to the point," he continued, "The gods are rarely infallible or truly as omnipotent as lesser beings may think, and even the more powerful my be splintered and their essence devoured as was the Avatar of my people. Perhaps such shall arise here."

Tarna listened absently, staring off at the floor but not really seeing it, paying more attention to what he was saying than in the pattern of the floor panels. "Legend has it that there were other gods... I don't know what happened to them, though. They might still be around, waiting, or sleeping... Avatar?" she wondered, hoping for details.

"Yes, the Avatar of Khaine the Bloody-handed," Dolen replied grimly, "We Eldar yet use the ritual to summon him forth in times of direst need, surrendering the life of one of our own that a nigh unstoppable engine of destruction might awaken and stride before us into battle. More than one incursion of Chaos has been staved off by that might behemoth, a jagged swath cut through their hearts by his burning blade. It is said that long ago, before the Fall, Khaine guided and watched over us, and when the Devourer and the other Chaos Gods spilled forth as a plague he stood against them. Countless tales are spun of the battle which ensued, though I am quite certain that none who might have witnessed it survived. In the end, Khaine was overcome, splintered into shards which each Craftworld carried with them that he might walk once more."


	11. Shadow of Doubt

When they arrived at their destination, Theodore put the cloaking device up so that no natives would freak out wondering who the hell they were. Anderos gave the transponder code for the Shadow of Doubt, a Karzan stealth cruiser with a hull laced with coronite making it nearly undetectable, and they approached it to come in and dock.

Dolen had spent the intervening weeks fulfilling an unspoken agreement with Anderos, one watching Tarna and Theo for signs of danger while the other rested, then switching the duty back and forth, neither particularly inclined to trust the gentler nature of an admitted follower of Tzeentch too far. Dolen made certain that he was active at the time they are due to arrive, however, and he studies the instruments and screens thoughtfully.

"What does your master wish us to see here, hmm?" he inquired of Tarna, "I somehow doubt that he has the best interests of Lord Sedder at heart, though to see that one play a game of power against one of his rivals would not be unheard or thought of." He shook his head and sighed. "No matter, we shall see soon enough."

Once they had docked, they were met in the docking bay by a woman with black feathered wings and unnatural silvery skin, wearing mage robes. She looked over at them as they climbed out of the ship and said, "So you have come, as I knew you would." She gave a long, strange look to Tarna as well.

Dolen nodded in brief acknowledgement of the greeting, his expression showing reserved calm as his helm rested at his waist. "In truth, I am uncertain precisely what is to be found here, though by the inadequate description provided by our pilot I am inclined to ask whether you are the same Aviel which we have come seeking."

She was one-quarter elf, hence her pointy ears weren't really all that pointy. "I am Aviel Tintallia Sunmoss," the woman said smoothly. "Chronomancer and former Chaos Sorceress. Welcome aboard the Shadow of Doubt."

At least the last weeks had not been in vain, Dolen mused, directing a silent thanks to the direction of Tarna and Theo. Very silent. "I am Dolen Ista, late of Iyanden Craftworld, and currently in service to Lord Sedder, who, I am obligated to add, was rather insistent that you be sought out as the only possible source of aid for him." Quite rushed, he knew, but time was not their friend in this endeavor.

Alpha was hanging around nearby. "So... a newcomer. What's your story?" Alpha was dressed in clothing that might be best suited to modern-day Earth, a T-shirt and jeans, and wearing a lightsaber on his belt.

Dolen arched a brow, turning to look at the speaker. "I apologize if that was not clear. Lord Sedder has been reduced to a static state within this vessel, and the last he spoke was of a need to seek out Aviel."

"'Static'?" Alpha blinked. "Could you be a tad less oblique?"

Aviel said, "I will look at Sedder." She went into the ship.

Alpha watched Aviel as she went off.

"He remains suspended in time, his last actions spent combating an alternate version of himself apparently in service to the Chaos Gods." Dolen replied. "Is that clearer?"

Alpha nodded solemnly at Dolen.

Aviel brought Sedder out of the ship, hovering in the air behind her and still in stasis. "Yes, I see what is wrong with him," Aviel commented. "He did not defeat himself... he merged with himself. He did this to himself to prevent himself from harming you. I will take him to the angels."

Dolen straightened as she reappeared with Sedder, his expression grim, "Then it is another debt which I owe to him, for it was at least part of my doing that brought him to that place. Is there aught which I may do to serve in aid?"

Anderos did not even pretend to understand what she meant.

Alpha muttered under his breath. He seemed unsure if Sedder _should_ be trusted, regardless of the circumstance.

Aviel headed toward the lift and said, "He will be fine once the angels have cleansed him. I will return momentarily." She stepped into the lift and headed off to another floor.

Tension reverberated within, but Dolen schooled himself to stillness and an easy attentive stance, prepared to await her return.

Alpha peered at Dolen.

Tarna scratched her head a bit. Tarna said, "Angels? Cleansed? What?"

"The Angels have apparently discovered a way to remove the Chaos taint completely," Alpha explained. "Both Kalli and Aviel have been cleansed."

Tarna just blinks at him slowly.

Alpha shrugged. "I don't get it either. I just know it works."

Dolen started, turning an incredulous glance on Alpha. "Surely you jest?" He then turned his gaze to Tarna and raised a brow in question.

"Okay," Tarna said. "So you're either gonna make me do that or you're gonna shoot me. Got ya. Where are they at?"

"Believe me... that's not something I would joke about... Kalli nearly lost her mind to Tzeentch." Alpha cared for Kalli, and it showed in his tone. "And Aviel just went to see them now... I'm sure when she's done with Sedder she can have them help you, if you wish."

A soft, silvery laugh was forced from Dolen at her statement. "A bit more blunt than I might have said it, but I would heartily recommend such a course of action." He gestured a hand to Alpha in acknowledgement. "Such a tale is common enough, and your fate should you not so choose to do so."

Alpha quirked an eyebrow, not fully grasping his point.

After all she'd been through during her lifetime, Tarna tended to be very good at gauging just when someone was likely to shoot her. Tarna nodded tersely and commented, "Very well. I shall do so."

Dolen could hardly believe such a thing possible, and trusting to it would take longer still, but even the possibility... it gave a hope in a bleak and Chaos-blasted landscape. "Then in that, you have my best wishes as well," he said, "And hope for its success."

The lift doors open shortly and Aviel returns, sans Sedder. "Sedder is being taken care of as we speak. The procedure is extremely painful and he will likely be unconscious for several days following this, but when it is complete he will be again be fully free of Chaos."

Dolen nodded shortly in reply, the tension seeping from him. "You have my greatest thanks then, and my sworn word to repay this debt should my aid ever be required or requested. The taint of the Foul Ones is something I had always been led to believe irrevocable. To see it not so gives something else as well."

Dolen shook his head and looked away, staring thoughtfully into the distance in silence. Alpha looked at Dolen oddly.

"It does not surprise me that those in your universe did not discover the means by which to do it," Aviel commented. "In my observation, few within your universe are willing to give those bound to Chaos the chance to do so, in the unlikely event that they were willing. Nor do I believe that most of them have quite the level of skill of the Elkandu in dealing with the matters of souls."

Dolen winced visibly at her speech, forced to acknowledge all too well the truth of it in many ways. Those of his world were indeed hard and unforgiving, but what might else they have been had they not been thrust forever into the crucible of war after war? He did not know, nor whether he himself might escape just such a vicious cycle of intolerance.

"You are... most perceptive," was his only, soft and melancholy reply.

"I am a Chronomancer," Aviel replied quietly. "I have to be." She gave Tarna directions to the room where the angels were in, and Tarna thanked her and headed for the lift and left.

"Honestly... This only works for people who _want_ to have the taint removed," Alpha said. "The majority of Chaos' forces don't really care, I think."

"Painfully so," Dolen remarked with bitter amusement, turning his attention back to the winged woman. "You might consider it barbaric, and perhaps it is, a land where beings ride their machines of destruction roughshod across the stars in the name of their individual crusades. Yet, one might ask, what would you have us do? I have seen many strange things since arriving here, and much of it lies far beyond my power or comprehension. Am I to then dismiss all which has gone before me in the many years of my life? I can and shall surely adapt, but if this power to remove the taint of Chaos cannot be used on a grand scale then I fear that the paranoia and instant and unblinking reactions of such as myself are still quite needed."

Alpha stretched. "So... where'd you run into Sedder?"

"As to Lord Sedder..." Dolen shook his head, offering an enigmatic smile. "One might say that I stumbled across him at a crossroad, a turning point which set us upon a path most unexpected."

Alpha smirked. "Okay, we just met, so I'll forgive you this time. I absolutely hate riddles."

Aviel said, "During the timeline which was averted, before the Nameless Ones broke free of their prison and ravaged the universe, Sardill closed the Interdimensional Bridge between our universes and cleansed all traces of Chaos from this galaxy, aside from that which was previously inherent to it. Because of the Time-Change, this was undone, and the Black Fleet came and attacked Lezaria." She did not comment that she was the one directly responsible for this.

"What is in a name?" Dolen mused, "Whether it be Sardill or Khaine, perhaps another entirely that should never be mentioned. What comes of the works of Gods when other beings rise up to claim their power? New names, new places, and once again all changes... Chaos inherent to the system..." he trailed off, thoughtful.

"Indeed," Aviel said. "Sardill's powers are great and unmeasured. But it would be folly to do so to those who did not wish to be so. Not all are eager and willing to repent and embrace redemption."

"Either way..." Alpha said, "I have a feeling it's just going to get worse..."

Dolen was yet again reminded of his full lack of perspective in this place, the depths of the water he swam going far beyond anything he might never see. And yet he found those here and there, through listening and pondering, which gave new life to the faint and dying spark of hope which resided within.

"It will indeed grow worse, but will it grow better?" Dolen said. "I must believe so."

"It may... or it may not..." Alpha seemed a bit distracted by his thoughts, but shook his head to clear it.

Aviel smiled faintly. "Indeed so. Chaos is not absolute, as nothing truly is. In the end, the only thing certain is change. There is hope, and there will always be hope, if we are willing to dare to accept it. To save one soul is to save the entire universe."

"Yet the universe is surely lost if action is not taken," Dolen replied, feeling a stirring of tension once more. "You have seen much, and I must assume that you know of the events which passed in the Karzan Empire. Is there any other who is seeking to avert the dangers there that knows their true depth? Are any of these 'Elkandu' likely to intervene before Chaos grows too strong?"

Alpha snorted. "I may not be counted as an Elkandu, but if Chaos threatens me or those I love... Be assured I will fight them myself, if need be."

"I know which was transpiring within the Karzan Galaxy when we came here, however there were matters of importance to be dealt with here before aught else could be undertaken with regards to them," Aviel said. "At this time, however, fighting them directly would be folly. Far too many within the Karzan Galaxy willingly embrace the dark gods. There are those still who can be saved, but we must fight our battles one at a time."

Dolen nodded silently, raising a hand before him and turning it palm upward in acceptance. The scope of events which he now found himself embroiled in, and the powers surrounding them, were far beyond his abilities. This Alpha, at least, spoke of an attitude at least similar to his own. His own decision to remain had not been based solely upon personal danger or threat to those near him, however, merely a desire to see right prevail against Chaos.

"The fleet that came across the Interdimensional Bridge had originally intended to wage war upon your own universe," Aviel said slowly. "But while they are ravaging the Karzan Galaxy, there will be that many fewer of them who are ravaging your own. It is, however, time for us to leave this place. We have much to do elsewhere, and we have done what we came to do here."

Alpha said, "Well... I guess I should head back up to the bridge then."

Dolen looked around, suddenly at quite a loss, not only strange surroundings but suddenly without a purpose to drive him in any direction. He looked back at the ship they'd arrived in, remembering Theodore was still within, and quickly said, "I presume the full crew I arrived with is included in this 'we'," though he might wish else with one of them, "How then may we serve?"

Aviel said, "We must return to Lezaria. You are more than welcome to make yourself quarters aboard the Shadow of Doubt. There are plenty of empty quarters after a number of former crew members were evicted via the airlocks when this ship was taken over."

Dolen offered a crisp bow, "As you wish, and I am thankful for the offer."

Aviel headed off with the intent of having some private time with Asura, leaving them to do whatever they wanted with a short bow.

"If you want to follow me, I'll show you to some quarters you can use," Alpha said.

Dolen nodded, "I would appreciate that. I have nothing beyond what I carry upon me at the moment, so we may proceed at your leisure." He followed.


	12. Kalli May

After Dolen had had a few hours to settle in on the Karzan stealth cruiser Shadow of Doubt, there was a dinging sound as someone outside the door rang the bell.

Solitude, without thunderous clouds of impending danger and imperative need, was a welcome change from recent times. Even his long years spent in the service to Iyanden had not proven to be quite to restless and unnerving, and he took full advantage of the opportunity to remove his armor and settle into a peaceful meditative state, allowing his mind to wander as it will. He snapped from it with a start as the buzzer sounded.

Rising lithely from his repose, he padded to the door, the yellow and blue of his shipsuit seeming somehow at odds in the quietly neutral environment. He reached to press and allow admittance, a strange thought swimming up from his recent meditation as the door opened. And when, he wondered, an expression of quiet surprise rising, had he begun to think of Iyanden as something other than 'home'?

Outside the door stood a woman in a black Death Dancer outfit, her features bearing a distinct resemblance to Jenna and Emily, although she had brown hair rather than black. At one side she carried a luminite blaster, and on the other, a lightsaber. She looked at him warily as he opens the door, but she said, "Greetings. I am Kalli May of the Dancers on the Edge of Death."

Dolen schooled his expression to smooth calm, the appearance of the woman and her name bringing rise to memory of her part in recent events. "Well met," he replied politely, showing no hint of the questions and thoughts circling within. "To what do I owe the honor of the pleasure of a visit from the illustrious and well-known Kalli May?" He smiled lightly and stood aside, motioning in, "Come in, if you wish."

Kalli gave a nod of thanks and stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind her. "I figured I may as well meet the new arrivals on board my ship," she commented. "Although I must say I didn't expect who and what they were exactly." She shifted uncomfortably, clearly not particularly trusting him. "What brought you to the Shadow of Doubt?"

"Lord Sedder's plight," Dolen replied in the simplest terms at first, then expanded upon it, "It was he whom I first encountered upon arriving in this place, and through one misadventure and another we found ourselves in conflict with Chaos' plans at the heart of the Karzan Empire."

Kalli's face darkened on the mention of the Karzan Empire. He made no mention of her unease, instead crossing to the opposite side of the chamber from his armor and its array of weapons laid close at hand.

Settling to the floor with one leg tucked neatly beneath him, as compromising a position as he could allow himself without triggering his own reflexes, he continued softly, "I owe him a debt, the least of which I could do to repay a part of it was to seek out the person he spoke of at the last. Aviel."

She replied, "I don't know how he figured Aviel might help, but I suppose you ended up coming to the right place. I doubt I'd be in this position if it weren't for Aviel, even if she had been a bloody manipulative scheming bitch in the past..." Kalli snorted softly.

Careful to show nothing, blanking his immediate reactions, Dolen nodded. "She has proven a most resourceful being, one which I might wish existed from whence I came. To scour the taint of Chaos? An incredible achievement, unheard of in other places. Chaos is truly an insidious foe, as recent revelations within that Empire has shown. Having subverted the Karzan gods, it would seem that Chaos has had a hand in manipulating their course for quite some time now." He tilted his head minutely, studying her expression as he continued, "They were likely the force behind the assassination of the former Empress and rise of the late Emperor, a theory well supported by their recent attempts to influence the next ruler there."

"I'll fight them however I can, now that my mind is once again my own," Kalli said grimly. "I cannot, however, find in myself much sympathy for the simpering hypocritical Primos nor for the corrupt and power-mad rebels. They've brought this all upon themselves, one way or another. And I don't know if I like having more pointy-eared types aboard after what all they did to me, how they used me and sought to cover up the truth, how they told me to lie about what I had seen out in the fringe worlds when I know damn well what I had seen. How they repaid my loyalty with lies and deception..." She sighed. "But I won't judge you on them."

"No," he contradicted her gently, "You have every right to judge me by your experiences with those with which you have dealt in this place. That is all that any of us may do, and only the harsh realities of experience may ever serve to truly change that perspective."

He leaned back, hands clasped over his knee and smiled.

"Ask Sedder of what he found one bright day on a distant world, come from a land even darker than this one," Dolen continued. "He might be reluctant to say so, but that Eldar was a brash, arrogant, and paranoid creature, fully at odds with a great many parts of this place simply because of his lifelong belief of what was right and everything else to the furnace. Bespeak Tarna of even more recent times and ask of the Eldar who largely refused to listen, showing but the barest hint of compassion, and would indeed have destroyed her with little provocation." He sighed softly. "The place from whence I came is bereft of a very precious thing which has begun to once more grow within, perhaps allowing me the opportunity to truly shift the utter totality of view to a broader scope of gray... hope. Sedder, Tarna... you. To be cleansed of Chaos is miraculous to me, beyond the wildest of dreams. I would only hope that you do not allow that anger to give them hold, as mine may well have."

Kalli looked down, her expression softening. "The Empress Alisa sent me out into the galaxy to explore and report back to her whatever I found. I found planets ridden with plant life, and on them I found strange buildings of a construction I had never seen before. I thought it finally proof of the existence of aliens, which we had previously disputed as there had appeared to be no trace of them in the galaxy. But when I came back to her and told her what I had found, she told me to keep quiet, and not to tell anyone else about it. I didn't know why, and I was disappointed, but nonetheless I obeyed. When we went back to that planet months later, the buildings had vanished without a trace, as if they had never been there... I don't like being lied to or told to lie, but I've since been trying to figure out the truth about what was going on and what they were hiding from me."

"A warrior's lot is not a simple one, true enough," Dolen agreed. "To accept the command of another is to bow to whatever orders they might deem needful and obey them without doubt or hesitation, nor any real hope of finding what their need may have been. So has it been since first I set upon the Guardian's Path, long and long ago, but when you reach a point that the questions outnumber the answers, what then? Do you continue following blindly, or find another path to follow entire? Do you shut out all that has made you what you are and brought you to this place? Or can freedom and duty be merged and yet maintain a sense of self and honor? I believe you know the answer to that as well as I, so the question I will ask is this: Have you done all that you might to answer this burning question? I am certain that you do not wholly understand us, the Eldar, and the reasons that we act as we do. That is perfectly understandable as the ways of the humans are equally mystifying to us at times as well. Eldar are by nature enigmatic, which has left you wondering what, exactly, these ruins may have meant that brought about the downfall of your Empress. Did they have anything to do with it at all? And you will never rest until you find that answer and know that, at the heart of it all, you had some part in her death," he finished at a near whisper, respectfully hushed.

Kalli sighed. "I always think that I could have stopped them somehow, that it was my greatest failure that allowed her to die like that, but there's little now that I can do about it. And those buildings? It was an elf who commanded me to stay silent, and it was elves who built them. Eldar. El'dari. Whatever it is you call yourselves. But I had to find out the truth from Chaos, and not from those who I had sworn to obey. And whatever good ignorance to the public might have once served, little good it will do now that they're being attacked like this." She shook her head slowly.

"There is no truth to Chaos," Dolen refuted with firm certitude, "Oh, to be fair, they may speak just enough of it to obtain their desires, but their words are like the honey of a predatory plant; intoxicating, soothing, and ultimately leading to nothing save further destruction."

He lifted a hand before him in an elegant warding gesture.

"That is not to say that those you served were in the right, but by oath to them were you bound," Dolen continued. "There are two sides to that oath, however, and I rather suspect that Chaos played greatly upon that in events which followed. Though I must admit that the timing is strange, so close upon the discovery of these ruins and their utter disappearance, such would be the way of the Eldar to leave no trace... but to what purpose? And why did Chaos choose that moment in time to move against your Empress? The riddle of the ruins is one that you will have to solve, Kalli May, for greater and smaller reasons."

He trailed off in thought for a moment, reaching to bring his braided tail and idly following its twisted strands with delicate fingertips.

"These things are intertwined, of that you may have no doubt, as all things are part of a whole where life and the Eldar are concerned," Dolen said.

"I certainly don't have all the answers. Hell, I don't think I even have all of the questions, either, for that matter." She shook her head. "The timing on it is strange... it was shortly after I returned from that trip that I was first contacted by the Urians, too... A little more than coincidental, I would like to think."

"Most probably," Dolen agreed, then shook his head, the long braid curling back behind him. "The question then remains what you shall do about it. As it stands, the forces of Chaos are striding the world and causing untold havoc while various factions are either siding with them or too busy struggling for dominance to do anything about it. Those with the power to act do not, for one reason or another, and those without..." He shrugged lightly. "Many are simply victims while others still do what they may, regardless of the cost. The world is placed delicately upon a balancing point, prepared to tumble into the brink of Chaos unless some lever is found to force it back and thwart their intentions. What odds would you place upon the idea that these ancient ruins possessed something which Chaos feared could do just that, and acted to bury once more?"

Kalli pondered for a moment. "You may be right about the ruins, perhaps... I still have the recordings I made of exploring the area from that time as well. I could play that for you if you think you might notice something of interest in it..."

Dolen inclined his head gracefully. "If you wish it, I would be pleased to view the recording and impart what little I may glean from it. Though I was but a simple soldier, such as I were often at the forefront when either reclaiming or destroying such places when discovered."

Kalli went over to a handy terminal and punched at it a bit, bringing up the recording on the screen. The time and date appeared in red numbers in the lower right corner. The voice on the recording stated her name and the designation of the planet on which they were exploring. After trudging through forest a bit, the camera came into view of the ruins. At first glance, they were clearly Eldar construction, even though there were also clear differences.

Unfolding from his seat, Dolen rose and moved to stand behind her shoulder. "There are parts of the design that I do not recognize the construction of, but as a whole it is clearly of Eldar make."

He leaned forward, freezing the display at a particular angle and touching one point with a fingertip.

"Here, a ceremonial plateau, where Seers would gather and summon their powers in unison, harnessing them to another purpose. This," he shifted the video back a few frames and at another angle, then touched a part of the unknown, "I do not recognize, though its proximity to the summoning circle might well indicate a power collector and perhaps amplifier. The design is something I have not seen, but the overall appearance suggests one thing clearly..."

Stepping away silently, he paced to the other side of the room, brow furrowed in thought.

"Such places," he offered with manifest reluctance, some things of the Eldar having great potential for harm if disturbed, "Were generally to store something, whether that was an artifact of considerable power... or a being of even greater."

Kalli frowned a bit, pondering over the images and pausing and zooming in here and there for a better look at things. "What do you suppose was there, then?" She scratched her head a bit and muttered, "I know the entire business has been nagging at me for some time and I can't put my finger on why..." It was her latent psychic ability, to be sure, but she didn't quite realize that yet.

Dolen turned back, folding his arms, and shrugged. "That I could not say, but what I may is that these places are..." he faltered, obviously struggling with a dilemma, then continued softly, "They are well-protected for a reason, Kalli May. There was just such a place on a world that the humans settled, they could not destroy it so they built their sprawling cities around it."

He snorts disdainfully, the folly of it amazing to him.

He continued, slipping into the storytelling singsong, "Long ago, the Eldar had battled Chaos in that very place, the cost had been incredibly painful for us, and the One that we fought was only slightly below the great Plague himself. In the end, we stood victorious over a blasted and blighted landscape, that evil entrapped within a temple and sealed away forever with the souls of the Seers sworn to protect it. The humans knew and understood nothing of this, forever their way to destroy and undo whatever they do not understand, and the evil within spread through minute fractures in the web to infect the minds of the ones dwelling nearby." He swallowed in reaction to the memory, the melody gone flat as he continued, "When we returned, warned far too late, the evil was nearly loose once more and the millions who once lived there rose to fight us."

He turned his gaze to meet hers, ghosts haunting him.

"Such things do these places hold, powers too terrible to destroy, or other powers too valuable to allow any to reach," Dolen said. "Which it may be... none may know until it is found."

As they were talking, Kalli was distracted and had left the recording running, not fast-forwarding past the scene of the death of her husband like she'd generally done when reviewing the tape. Accompanied by typical pithy Death Dancer consolations. A Death Dancer must always be ready to die. No fear of pain or death to hold them back or give them pause.

Dolen sensed more than heard the faint, almost sub-sonic, hum from behind her, the sound striking a harsh and familiar note that shattered the momentary lull. He crossed back in bounding steps, frowning as the image focused on the face of an obviously dying man.

"Wait," he muttered, heedless of interruption as he caused the machine to rewind and replay the moments before. The fine hairs at his neck stir as the sound replayed. Pausing the recording once more, he studied it closely, looking for minor details that one not familiar with the technology involved might well miss or interpret as something else entirely.

He glanced aside at her, his expression blank as he said, "You were fortunate that you set off only the subtlest of traps, Kalli May, though you may well have believed his death to be of a more mundane and explainable nature as coronary failure."

Kalli watched the replay, her face blank. She murmured, "I would not have believed such of Mike, generally. He was one of the best Death Dancers I'd ever known and had been for much of his life. Any Death Dancer of lesser ability would have been killed doing some damned reckless thing or another decades before." She shook her head slowly.

"Such installations," he replied softly, skirting the issue of the man's death, whether friend, family, or lover, "contain layered defenses, the outermost serving to deter natural creatures, which would not have even reached this point, the second directed at exploiting the physical frailty of most living, intelligent beings."

He studied the sequence through a few times more, remembering old teachings.

"This layer consists of a subsonic transmission of considerable power," he explained, "It is designed to disrupt the workings of higher life forms, but will fail against those genetically enhanced such as the human Space Marines. Several layers more would be found inward of this circle, each progressively more destructive."

He shook his head slowly, the conclusion drawn by the layers one that he's unsure he should impart.

"From this," he added with a sigh, "I can tell you that this was not designed to keep something in, they would have devoted far more energy inwards. No... therein resides something they sought with all the Eldar might to protect and keep safe."

"Is that why it didn't affect me? Because I'm a Cybion?" She frowned a bit thoughtfully at the conclusions, and pondered. "So there's something there and whatever it is must be more important than just some old abandoned buildings in the middle of nowhere that somebody forgot about," she mused. "But Chaos knows the place exists now..."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "They may know it exists, but you yourself said that it had vanished."

His humor disappeared suddenly as he remembers another 'invisible' structure long ago and far away.

"Or it may not have, if my own experiences lately are any indication. Regardless, it would take a coordinated effort to enter without the knowing of how to bypass the seals. That aside," he continued thoughtfully, "They may well ignore it entirely as all traces of it are undoubtedly destroyed within the El'dari hierarchy by now, perhaps at most setting forces to watch lest what lays within be retrieved."

Kalli paced a bit, deep in thought. "So what do you think we should do about it? Just... leave it?" She smirked, apparently expecting that sort of answer.

"You could no more do that than I could suggest you do so," Dolen replied softly. "Nor do I believe that it would serve the cause of the battle against Chaos well were this not investigated. I have given you all that I may from this recording, all that I must add is a warning to extreme caution and..." he mirrored her smirk, even to degree, and added, "The blessing of an Eldar in your endeavor. The time for secrets is not when faced with battle."

Kalli looked a little surprised at that and murmured, "Even so, if it isn't on this planet, I wouldn't know where to begin. But if it will help in the battle against Chaos in some way, shape, or form, I will do whatever I can and search as long as it may take."

The smirk transformed itself into the characteristic, Eldar version of the same, somehow seeming even more arrogant on the elegantly chiseled face. "And even now the Mon'Keigh do not listen when the Eldar speak." He mocked her, "Have you not listened to my words?" The hauteur vanished, replaced by a gentler smile and a mischievous twinkle to his eye. "I think you will need to return to just that place to find it, Kalli May."

Kalli smirked faintly and gave a short nod. "Then there I shall go." She flipped off the recording and cleared the terminal.

Dolen' expression smoothed, returning to the more customary bland. "Be careful, Kalli May, the secrets of the Eldar do not divulge themselves readily or without danger. There will be at least several more layers of defenses there, even greater danger than you might anticipate if my suspicions are correct, as they would have spared no cost in such a place."

She steeled her face and looked at him. "I am a Dancer on the Edge of Death. I was not born or made to live in peace and safety. By all rights, I should have died centuries ago, but for all the genetic modifications and cybernetics..." She went and leaned against the windowsill, peering out at the view of hyperspace shifting past the window.

Shaking his head in bemusement, he followed and gazed out. "There is a great difference in facing death with bravery and taking foolish risks. I merely warn against the latter, for what glory is there in stepping afoul of a net of powerful energies which sunder your very being to the Warp? Yes, such traps are not uncommon." He shrugged. "Death is not to be feared or courted, it simply is, even after the long years of the Eldar."

Kalli chuckled softly. "That is why most Death Dancers die in their first few weeks of being a Dancer. They don't understand where to draw the line, and cross it one too many times. Some believe that fleeing or avoiding a battle they cannot hope to win is a mark of cowardice and not befitting a Death Dancer. They overestimate their own abilities, and too willingly walk into death where it isn't necessary."

Dolen folded his hands behind his back, quirking a faint grin. "Is such not always the way of the new and hot-blooded warrior? They are invulnerable, capable of withstanding and defeating any opponent, and never mind that the wiser warriors around them are ducking or diving for cover." He chuckled softly. "The young are forever foolhardy, tis why the elder need watch over and protect them from their own folly."

"Heh. And now look at me. I'm the oldest living Death Dancer. They could only dream of spending five hundred years doing insanely dangerous things and live to tell about it." She looked down at her hands thoughtfully, almost sadly, and sighed again.

Dolen glanced aside at her sigh, tilting his head as he gently said, "The blood weighs heavy with long life, does it not? Tell me that you did not just consider your age and remember the countless deaths you have caused in that time." He ducked his head, turning it to look at her. "Tis both blessing and curse to remember for so long, is it not?"

"Too many," she muttered. "And before long, the lives of Primos seem worth little, for the great numbers in which they come constantly. You can kill a million of them, more, and they won't even seem to notice. The only ones of them I ever had any real respect for were the ones who became Death Dancers not long after..."

"You know," Dolen said, straightening, "There was one of my people who killed and killed and killed, no matter the blood that flowed so long as the cause of 'right' was put forward. Until one day something happened that changed what had been before..." He snorted lightly. "A simple thing called change, that those infected by Chaos need not necessarily be slain if they truly wished for something better. That Eldar found that there was a reason to consider any life as potentially valuable, that very few were immediately identifiable as true evil, and perhaps worth listening to rather than providing their destruction merely because of a label placed upon them. He found the realization quite freeing, all told." He stared out into hyperspace. "Do not return to Chaos, Kalli May, do not allow hatred for any thing or group consume you."

Kalli gave him a faint flicker of a smile. "Someone once told me that you must see the darkness before you can truly appreciate the light." She shook her head slowly. "I don't hate them. For all I had to fight them constantly, more often than not, I would shoot to stun or disable than kill them if at all feasible. Someone else once told me that it is by far a greater show of skill and discipline to not kill than to kill..."

"Discipline is the cornerstone of any warrior," Dolen agreed readily. "Though I might disagree in some aspects of your assessment. A warrior is needed only when other means have failed, when all logic and reason is gone, when there is no longer room for compromise. Their purpose is to remove their enemy, whatever the cost and whatever the method, it is for those who guide us to decide who lives and who dies. At least, for the greater part," he amended softly, "For a warrior must also know when a death is wrong and allow his own heart to decide. It is not a simple life, hmm? It is over such dilemmas that most veterans of my people meditate, to clear our heart and mind, to allow us to make peace with our ghosts, who are legion."

"I could kill a million Primos, and it would make little difference," Kalli said. "But it has been centuries since diplomacy and politics played any real part in the Karzan Galaxy. The Emperor wouldn't listen to reason, and most of the rebels didn't care to try to negotiate anything with them either..."

"To settle that region before Chaos can sink its talons further," Dolen replied, "Would seem to be an important project, though what would a soldier know of such things?" He snorted derisively. "Before this Emperor was your Empress, from all accounts well respected by all, to find another such to set upon that throne would leave Chaos one less bastion from which they might hide and gather strength to conquer the rest."

Kalli grunted and turned for the door. "I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing. I have much to think about, and plans to make which I will probably ignore anyway like I generally do. And I'll have to see about trying to get Aviel to say just whyshe wanted us to go to Lezaria first. Well, at least it's on the way, so we'll be able to get back to Karzan soon enough..."

Dolen turned away from the window and returned to the kneeling position he had abandoned at her intrusion. "Do what you must, Kalli May, and know that I shall aid as needed or asked. Tis not as though there is aught in this place for me beside what duty I may find here or there." He drew a deep breath and released it, preparing to return to his meditations.

She gave a slight bow to him and left the room.


	13. Discussions of Past and Present

Two days later, another ring came at the door.

Long practice and self-discipline had made Dolen quite capable of withstanding the dreary existence and boredom of time spent traveling from one destination to another. Meditation and honing the skills of his craft were quite sufficient to the task of consuming any number of hours, and it was possible to maintain a regimen of both within limited confines.

Armor worn and furnishings moved safely from harm's way, and a blade in hand allowed for a slow, fluid practice which both calmed the soul and tempered the flow of a blade. The sword stopped in mid-motion, hardly a flicker of its tip answering the disruption in the ritual, and he straightened slowly to turn to the door.

"Enter," he called simply, sheathing the blade.

The door slid open to reveal Sedder, who stepped inside with a bit of a bow. He looked considerably better, in clean, dark blue clothes and uninjured.

"Greetings. I'm afraid I was unable to give a proper explanation as to what the hell was going on when we previously spoke." Sedder chuckled softly.

Dolen' demeanor brightened considerably at the identification of the visitor, not so much a change of expression as a lightening of pose and stance as he offered a bow.

"It is well to see you whole again, Lord Sedder," Dolen said, chuckling lightly as he continued, "And I rather suspect, from what I have learned since, that you had little time to impart more than you did at the time. Please, make yourself comfortable." He looked around momentarily at the disarranged accommodations and grimaced faintly. "Please excuse the disarray. I required space to exercise."

Sedder waved a hand dismissively and went and leaned against the windowsill. Elkandu seemed to have this thing for leaning against railings and windowsills, for some reason. Sedder explained, "I did not expect my use of Time and Soul Magic to produce quite that result. Nor was I especially keen on sharing my mind with another version of myself, never mind what else..."

"Events rarely remain so readily within one's control once they are set in motion," Dolen replied. "Too many random elements inevitably intrude." He began idly returning things to their original places as he continued, "And what have you learned from the experience and that which has transpired since? Does it suggest what path you may next seek to follow?"

Sedder shook his head. "I've spent the last two days, apparently, in a delirious sleep, with little sense that could be made from the wash of images in my dreams. I've only just woken up not an hour ago finally. We're en route to Lezaria again? Just as well..."

Dolen considered returning a chair to its origins, then shook aside the notion, instead turning it around and draping himself over it in casual repose, studying Sedder.

"Just as well?" Dolen replied, not so much a question as an echo. "I suppose that may be true, all told, as at least one part of Chaos' plot was dislodged. Yet I wonder what you may think of the next that they set in motion, and whether you shall act against it."

"As far as I can tell," Sedder said, "Just about anything. From all I can tell, there's a million in one chance for _every_ damned thing... Makes trying to gauge anything next to useless, really." He leaned against the window frame, gazing out at hyperspace rushing past them.

"All that power," Dolen chuckled lightly, resting his head upon folded arms. "And yet it is still the vagaries of fate to which you are bound. I do not envy that ability, in the least; far better to consider the possibilities, act in one direction, and be wrong, than to know all the myriad ways and still leap in the incorrect direction. At least, for peace of mind and the ability to sleep nights," he added with quiet humor.

"There's a reason why I tend to prefer not to use it when I can absolutely help it," Sedder smirked. "I'd much rather rely on my other abilities." He lifted a hand, letting it glow faintly for a moment, and lowered it again. "Thankfully I'm not an inborn Chronomancer, even though I spent a wish to attain that ability, so I'm not plagued with it constantly and unable to turn it off, so to speak."

"That would seem to be quite wearisome," Dolen agreed readily, remembering the not-quite-normal reserve of many Seers. "So rely upon logic and reason, then, and set your powers to those ends. The question, barring the input of such extraordinary means, still remains as to what next you plan to do. Is your homeworld your destination, or merely one step to the next?"

"Chaos must be stopped, somehow. I don't know how, but I'm damn well going to try," Sedder said, staring off pensively. "The Eyes of Truth may be helpful in that matter as well. I'll also want to speak to the others aboard this ship and see if they've come up with any other useful developments..."

"Ask the gardener," Dolen replied with a greater than usual cryptic segue. "Walk the paths of a sculpted garden, viewing the well-tended and beautiful results of his art, all the elements 'just so' to appeal to the senses. Ask him if that perfection comes naturally, or if there are thornier problems to contend with. He will not speak of their current beauty, but of the trials and tribulations which led up to it. Consider Chaos as the weed to that garden, and yourself the Gardener, as I have seen some measure of the power you wield I think the comparison is not mis-fitting. Your garden shall regain its perfection one weed removed at a time, only rarely are they removed as a whole and the methods used often causing as much destruction as the original infestation."

Sedder chuckled softly, and said, "'To save one soul is to save the entire world,' they said to me." He looked off quietly for a long moment and finally said, "I don't think I ever really thought I'd end up looking at things from this side, after everything... The Drakandu... Tempest..."

"Drakandu? Tempest?" Dolen asked with a quirked grin. "Did your last days cause you to wholly forget that I would have no knowledge of these things? Rather difficult to play a sympathetic ear when you insist on such references without expanding upon their nature."

It was strange, but Dolen was finding himself slowly more at ease with the people of this world, despite the fact of their utterly alien nature.

Sedder chuckled softly. "Just thinking aloud. They're factions of the Elkandu. There were originally three factions: The Rezalkandu, the Drakandu, and the Kalkandu. They each had different philosophies and outlooks on the universe. There were a number of minor factions that sprung up during the Age of the Rogue Winds: the Benkandu, the Eryckandu, the Zenkandu..."

"Mm-hmm?" Dolen offered in polite encouragement, content to distract the man from his brooding if nothing else. There was also, he admitted ruefully, a great deal of information that he had no access to otherwise, and such frames of reference could be vital when deciding upon action in this improbable and odd universe.

"Originally there was only the Elkandu, the group started by Keolah, but she imposed a strict policy of exploring and observing but never interfering. Many of the Elkandu didn't like that, and formed the Drakandu and the Kalkandu, leaving the main group to be called the Rezalkandu, the Watchers. The Drakandu valued freedom above all other things, even if people got hurt sometimes. The Kalkandu, on the other hand, wanted to help the 'mensch'... And improve their lives, or so they thought they were doing, although they themselves had their own hypocrisies..."

"Even the noblest of intentions may run afoul of conflicting opinion," Dolen responded with light amusement. "The varying factions sound as though they sought an ideal, rather than seeking some sort of intermediate ground which might actually function quite better as a whole. Freedom without constraint? Anarchy. Observation without interfering? Perhaps construed by some as cowardice." He chuckled softly. "Oh, the many faces of life. I find the variety here to be quite refreshing."

"Yeah... The Rezalkandu's philosophy was the one most often thrown out the window, especially when people started shooting at them." He chuckled as well. "The Eryckandu sought to bring 'order' and 'justice', or at least their idea thereof. The Benkandu were insane cultists. The Zenkandu were an oxymoronic society of hermits..."

"On reflection," Dolen replied thoughtfully, "I could see similar factions mirrored in other places, though the lines were more readily drawn by race. The humans were comprise of a totalitarian, repressive regime while the Orks reveled in the exact opposite, near anarchy save for the occasional 'warboss' who was strong enough to band them together and set their violent natures on a more organized route. We Eldar?" he drew out a contemplative moment, then went on, "Perhaps we set ourselves too far apart in our own way, retreating from the others save the occasional fierce battles against encroaching forces. Never shall the people of any universe see readily eye-to-eye and without dissent, I think."

"But that all changed in the times leading up to the Planar Wars," Sedder went on. "The old factions were disbanded and new ones took their places, often with little more than a name change and a shifting of leadership. Tempest, Darkhammer, Whitefire, Conclave, and the Watchers, were the new factions, although most didn't consider the Watchers to really be a true faction. It was primarily the first four who fought the Planar Wars. Tempest was all about freedom, anarchy, and excessive use of alcoholic substances. Darkhammer sought to rule the universe with an iron fist. Whitefire wanted to 'purify' everything that they thought was 'evil', which was everything that wasn't Whitefire. Conclave primarily wanted to be left alone, but defended themselves when necessary."

Dolen merely continues to listen, considering the parallels between the two universes, the similarities only serving to make the differences all the stranger.

"I was second in command of the Drakandu, and then later of Tempest," Sedder explained. "The Planar Wars were a terrible time, and one I'm glad to have missed, that nearly resulted in the universe being destroyed. But it wasn't until the War of Planar Dominance that the faction war finally really ended, both Darkhammer and Whitefire being destroyed by Tempest agents, and Conclave surrendered. But Conclave is the only faction still active... Tempest was disbanded after its leader was executed for nuking an entire universe two years ago."

"So," Dolen posed, "If I read this aright, only the Elkandu and Conclave are still existent. Both of them largely placing themselves above the idea of interacting in any direct fashion with the universe around them. That is, perhaps, not the most encouraging of revelations."

Dolen tell silent, troubled at the idea, wondering where, precisely, those who would seek to thwart Chaos might arise.

"These days, the term 'Elkandu' refers to any member of any faction or no faction. A generic term for any of the semi-immortal mages that travel the various worlds... Most of them have been hanging around Torn Elkandu and other places getting drunk." Sedder snorted.

Dolen sighed, straightening in his seat and shaking his head. "That, as well as what I have observed, does not bode well for the conflict which engulfs this place. In other places, entire worlds are mobilized to staunch the blood flowing at the talons of Chaos; in this place are powers greater than any I have ever known, yet they sit idly by and do nothing, and no indication of any world mobilizing is seen. If no one will fight, then Chaos will become victor simple by default, and what this universe will descend into will be a hell beyond their imagining. They might well wish they had acted, but it will be for naught if it is not sooner than late."

"There was one group that fought them... they called themselves the Army of Order," Sedder explained. "It was made up of an assortment of angels and former members of Tempest and Whitefire. I believe most of those who were with that group are now on the Eyes of Truth, though. The mess with the Time-Change really screwed up a lot of their plans and organization."

"Most of them upon the Eyes of Truth?" Dolen retorted, "I remember the list of crew that I saw before, Lord Sedder, and even should every single one of them be such a one, their numbers are inadequate to the task. Chaos is not a homogenous entity, its four separate parts often spreading out and working to their own purpose, often infesting a broad swath without anyone even taking note." He smirked. "Your Eyes of Truth is just such an example, in fact, only the smallest portion of Chaos' interest was diverted to it and yet you saw the extent of the corruption. Much more will need be done to stem that tide, although..." He lost much of his animation, returning to the casual rest. "I could not even begin to fathom a starting point amongst a universe which is not ready for war."

"Not ready for war with outsiders, really," Sedder corrected him. "The Elkandu have been at war with one another ever since they have existed. They did not anticipate the coming of Chaos or the tactics they use, as they've been only used to fighting one another. But no. There are not a lot of Elkandu. Thousands? I would give it fifty thousand true Elkandu at the most. Billions of mensch and mibis, but only thousands of Elkandu."

"It is not necessarily the greatest of powers which might turn the tide," Dolen replied, "Most often such entities serve to command and inspire those beneath them, but it is the well-armed and trained, organized masses which inevitably make the war possible at all. Slay their leaders and the masses will flee, but to get to them you need your own armies to cut through in the first place."

"And see, that's why Elkandu battles tend to not last particularly long," Sedder said. "We don't mess around with sieges or battlefield tactics. We tend to just go straight to the heart of the matter and deal with things directly. Darkhammer did not fall on the battlefield. It fell when their second-in-command betrayed their leader..."

"It is well to propose such a thing," Dolen said, "Yet another matter entire in the face of what is battled here. Already had the Chaos Gods destroyed this place once, by all accounts, and the best achieved upon the remaking was to bind them against doing so again. How does one destroy a god, then? It is that dilemma upon which this all rests, for to do anything less ultimately means nothing more than a delay to their plans."

Sedder reached into his pocket and pulled out a little gold pin in the shape of a cloud and lightning bolt. "I once believed it was possible," he commented. "And my last attempt at rallying Tempest together again was to do just that. But as it turned out, these pins that were supposed to grant protection had been only given so by Shazmar, and he tricked me and laughed at me after making sure that no other deity would take me..."

"It is well and good to speak of it," Dolen said, "But until such a time as a means is found to destroy those Foul Gods, then only their machinations may be attended to. That, then, is where the great armies I spoke of are most useful. Consider Lezaria as an example: a world ravaged by Chaos, but what might well have been saved were the people there ready in all ways to combat the enemy upon their own terms?" He shook his head gently. "Until one of the numerous powerful beings which may serve as gods in this place decide to act, then the Four themselves will remain undefeatable. In all likelihood, it shall take a God to slay a God, as has happened before in other realms."

Sedder turned the pin over in his hands a few times before putting it away again. "Shazmar has always protected us when things got bad, before, but he always waits until the last possible minute to bother doing anything about it. I wouldn't exactly call him reliable by any means, as he tends to intervene only if there's really no other option... But there are others..."

"The Laughing God does not readily act either," Dolen replied with chagrin. "Save in ways which might make no sense to any sane being at the time, only to find that the jest was far different than originally perceived when it is fully realized." He turned aside the idle muse and returned to the point at hand. "Yet you speak of others, ones which might well aid in more direct fashion?"

"Heh, if I didn't know better I'd think you were describing Shazmar..." Sedder gave a nod. "Perhaps... They haven't really shown themselves for centuries, but I know they must be around somewhere... Clizhennozuri, Sarhabinse, Ozerazelvin..."

"Any avenue of potential aid is something to be considered," Dolen replied levelly. "Though gods may die, it is unlikely that such entities would fall so deeply into somnolence as to be wholly unavailable should the proper methods be pursued. Those of us mere mortals," he continued with a faint grin, "Needs must find other ways to stem Chaos, wherever their tentacles may fester."

"Clizhennozuri was the only one of them I ever had any real direct experience with," Sedder said. "The Streamsinger, goddess of the wilderness, found only far from civilization near free-flowing water. She was fairly enigmatic in imparting wisdom and offered a number of cryptic and vague riddles that didn't really make much sense at the time. Heh."

Dolen laughed lightly, "That one sounds much the kindred spirit to the Eldar, then. It might prove less difficult than might be believed to win the favor of such a one, particularly as their domain would seem to be one quite often endangered by the destructive impulses of the Chaos Gods."

"Sarhabinse, on the other hand, is the ancient god of the elves..." Sedder mused. "All but forgotten in the mists of time, but he'd apparently taken it upon himself to protect the new 'elves' of Lezaria after the War of Transformation..."

"And the third?" Dolen asked, silently musing upon the first two and their readily discernible connection to his own race in this land. It was an odd development, as the beings possessing the greater power were the Elkandu. Strange indeed.

"Ozerazelvin is the god of... um... visions," Sedder said. "There are others, of course. Panabinse is the god of humans, but nobody hears much of him. And really, the Ten Rings were supposed to have been gods imprisoned within powerful stones, as well..."

"Ancient artifacts are sometimes greater liability than aid," Dolen replied, though recent conversation with the Death Dancer gave him considerable material to think upon in that regard. "As are the gods, but tis likely one of these which may best stand against the ruinous powers themselves, while the remainder of the universe either waits with bated breath or perform their own parts upon the cosmic stage."

"The Ten Rings are currently lost or destroyed now, at any rate. There's only three ancient artifacts of significant importance in the current day and age," Sedder commented thoughtfully. "The Zarnith, the Crown of Sorcery, and the Daggerstone. Together the three of them were capable of changing the universe and time itself. But the Daggerstone is saturated with Time Magic, and appears and vanishes seemingly randomly. The Crown of Sorcery is carefully hidden away in an unknown location... and the Zarnith is only useable by the Heir of the Children of the Dragon's Blood. Generations ago, the powerful enchanter Zarnith crafted a mighty blade, and trapped his own soul within it to grant that power to future generations... I don't know who has the sword at the moment..."

"Aside the small detail of finding such artifacts in the first," Dolen replied with a glint of amusement. "Relying upon them tis not always wise. Such are often created by Gods or those who aspire to become them, and oft attached with purpose of their own. One might well risk their soul entire to being absorbed into that reason, nothing else remaining of importance to them. Though I suppose a point may be made in some cases, as Tarna's possessed blade."

"And then there's Sardill," Sedder said, "Although he doesn't generally call himself a god, the distinction is a fairly moot point for the most part. It was him who dealt with Chaos the last time, before the Time-Change. Just a wave of his hand... But then, he's even less reliable than Shazmar, and is as likely to make matters worse as make them better."

"And so it would seem that, despite all wishes to the contrary," Dolen replied, "We are likely to be left to our own devices in this, to strive as well as may be done against the foe without aid from greater powers. It would be far preferable otherwise, I am certain, as the changes which are inevitable to result are likely to be less than pleasant."

"Perhaps we will find more answers once we reach Lezaria," Sedder mused. "But I'll not count on it. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. If it's any small consolation, it appeared that a number of people had evacuated from Lezaria before the fleet arrived..."

"Even the smallest of victories," Dolen acknowledged, "are to be rejoiced. Those who escaped may well soon be able to return to that world and begin rebuilding, once the last vestiges of Chaos are eradicated. It should be possible for them to be nearly returned to normal by the time Chaos returns its attention to them following its current operations."

Sedder pondered for a long moment, "The loss of Theryn was a hard blow. But... I'm a bloody Chronomancer. Can't I do something about it? There won't be a damned thing to do if we got all the Chronomancers against them..." His eyes widened a bit at the realization.

"Though I have seen reason to respect the powers of which you speak," Dolen tempered with caution, "Do not forget the powers which are arrayed against you in this. Could a gathering of such of your Chronomancers affect entities intertwined with the very fabric of the universe? You would know better than I."

"They could, at best, prevent their followers from causing anymore damage within the Elkandu Universe..." Sedder peered off at nothing for a long moment. "In fact, it appears that that's precisely what they were trying to do..." Sedder shook his head slowly. "But no. Only a true Ethereal Mage could hope to affect them directly."

"So do what you may to affect their actions," Dolen replied without hesitation. "The core of the problem may yet remain, but the spread of their disease is certainly the greatest issue which must be addressed for the sheer number of souls that are endangered by them. Such holding tactics are not unfamiliar to me, for that is all that we knew to be possible, and only here are such hopes of a final solution seemingly at hand."

"Unfortunately, most of the Ethereal Mages that I know of are siding with Chaos at the moment," Sedder said with a sigh. "But as far as I can tell from here, they've been trying to pick up the pieces on Lezaria and repair what damage they can."

"So for now," Dolen replied, rising from his seat and turning a hand upward in helpless acceptance. "All we may do is wait and hope. Further planning will doubtless be required, but without solid information to work upon all that we may do is circle round vague possibilities. I think both of us may be well served by time to mull what we already know and suspect."

Sedder gave a nod. "Indeed. We should arrive in five days, barring any unforeseen circumstances, at least. I'll see you around." He headed out.


	14. Waking the Dreamers

Various people were on the bridge, including the captain who had not bothered to give an introduction, Kalli, Sedder, Aviel, Tarna, and several guys in red shirts.

Dolen could feel a rising sense of something which was uncommon for his race, in fact it had taken him nearly the entire length of their journey to properly identify it: impatience. Too much time was passing them by while Chaos was freely continuing to pursue, alter, and re-initiate their plans, and yet nothing of particular moment was being done to address the issue.

He was becoming frustrated with the almost lackluster approach so many in this place seemed to affect as their natural state, and that emotion showed in the faint tap of one armored foot as he watched the screens of the bridge while the crew went about their duties. Time was wasting, this was a reality his origin knew all too well, this universe would need to regain some motivation were the danger to be annulled.

"Well," Kalli said, "We'll arrive in orbit of Lezaria within the hour. Now, Aviel, tell me again just what was so important about going to Lezaria?"

Aviel, standing near the back of the bridge, replied enigmatically, "We must wake the cherries."

Dolen fell completely still at the response, his attention riveting entirely on the winged woman. The Eldar were enigmatic enough to those who did not understand the length and breadth of their view, but this... he had no words to describe the unfathomable.

"Wake the cherries?" Dolen prompted with deliberate calm, restraining the growing impatience with this place's greater powers.

"The cherry trees of the forests of Thalarey," Aviel explained. "On the northern continent of Lezaria. They have been asleep for nigh a hundred thousand years."

Kalli just gave her a look that said, "What the fuck?"

Restraining the impulse to rub his temple, Dolen considered this implausible mission for a moment. "While conservation is a laudable goal," he offered with a faint expression of amusement for the Death Dancer's reaction, "I somehow doubt that is your intent. Considering what I have learned else, I might suspect something in this scheme to draw the attention of your Streamsinger."

"The cherry trees were the original inhabitants of Lezaria," Aviel said, "When the planet was called Silthor. However, in order to conceal themselves when stranded upon the planet during an evacuation after attack, they transformed themselves into trees, in hopes that they would be woken later. However, the one who was to have woken them when it was safe again has vanished..."

Dolen failed miserably at concealing an expression that mirrors that of Kalli May, at least for an instant before retaining his control. "Forgive me for being blunt," Dolen responded with deliberate precision and formality, "Yet I find myself unable to fathom a reasoning behind this or what you might seek to gain to stave off the current flood in it. Beings lost for so long to time and thought..."

He shook his head, having put forth the only plea for clarity which he would offer, quiet though it may be. To be so obscure in the face of the Chaos hordes not only bounded upon insanity but leapt plain across it. Kalli didn't even bother trying to understand or justify this damn fool scheme, going back to pretending to be engrossed in a console.

"They are the only surviving El'dari in the Elkandu Universe," Aviel said, ruffling her wings a bit. If there had been others, it was possible that the Elkandu would have run into them, but there were many corners of the universe that they had not touched.

"The Eldar fused themselves into trees a hundred thousand years ago," Dolen responded blankly, the mere thought of it and what had likely led to it paining his warrior soul. Whatever the reason... He sighed and nodded. "Very well, I can now understand the reasoning although questions as to their suitability remain yet in my mind. I shall aid as needed or required, as I have sworn."

The ship came out of hyperspace again over the planet Lezaria. There had, at least, been some amount of recovery during the last month since they were last here. The Eyes of Truth remained in orbit of the planet.

Having little else to do in the interim, Dolen waited, considering the likelihood of what such an awakening would mean. The thoughts were tangled, however, and it was with some relief that they arrived in near orbit and preparations for descent to the planet were set in motion.

Kalli said, "Okay, you guys can have fun talking to the trees, I'll just... stay here and monitor things. Yeah."

Aviel smirked and collected Tarna and headed for the transporter room, gesturing to Dolen to follow.

Dolen would consider passing some amusing comment back to Kalli regarding this were he not to consider it outside his nature to do so, and so he merely followed Aviel and Tarna as they made their way through the ship. His thoughts turned to more practical matters, though, such as precisely _how_ to awaken the Eldar sleeping below, and having an idea or two which might well suffice.

Aviel beamed the three of them down into the list of a forest surrounded by gigantic trees. There were burns and signs of battle around the area, but for the most part the trees looked intact. Bodies of winged monkey-like creatures dotted the forest floor.

Dolen walked silently away from their arrival point, reaching out to gently caress a deep burn scar in one of the trees, his expression softening as he hummed lightly to himself. He paid no attention to the world around him for long moments, gently smiling as bark near the edge of the scar writhed and then inched upward, engulfing the dark mark and covering it. It might look well, but it was moments more before his attention returned to the world, fresh life flowing in to fill the gap and given a chance to grow once more. Still lightly touching the tree, he walked around it, gazing into the depths of the forest.

"I can see why they chose this place," he murmured quietly, reverently, the beauty of the place even with its evidence of violation reaching to his soul.

Tarna said, "Wow... It's amazing anything's still here after everything that happened here..."

Descending from the branches high above, a handful of the monkey-like creatures with silver and gold feathered wings came to land before them. They looked over the trio cautiously, as if ascertaining if they meant harm or not.

"You might be surprised what may be done with that which grows," Dolen replied, still somewhat distantly, but his focus sharpened as the creatures descended from above. Fingertips brushed at the butt of his pistol in reflex, but he stilled himself as he studied the beings. "And what, I wonder, have we here?" he asked quietly, making no sudden moves to startle. "Guardians or merely those who blossomed within the Power of this place?"

"We are the Zephyli," said the largest of them. "We are the protectors of the trees. Tell me now, do you mean good or ill in this place?"

"You..." Dolen began to answer and then shook his head, disdaining the crudity of speech in this place. He closed his eyes, a faint smile creasing his lips for a moment as he could still feel the forest around him, it was the same as many revered sites of his people and he opened himself up to it, listening with his spirit to the whisper of the trees and the deeper melody beneath it.

There was an unusual flavor to it, something ancient beyond his reckoning, something of great power, but it drew him nonetheless. His voice emerged at first in a tentative counterpoint to what he heard, though growing in certitude as the song within responds, melding and emerging as a pure, sweet melody of love and loss, life and death, growth and decay, ageless as the stars.

The Zephyli looked at him strangely for a long moment, and seemed to decide he wasn't a threat. "A great many of us gave our lives to protect this place from the dark forces that assaulted us," the leader said quietly. "But we could not allow the trees to be destroyed."

Dolen fell silent, utterly still for a long moment as he listened once more to the flow, then disentangled himself from it with some regret to turn his attention to the spokesman of the creatures.

"You have nothing to fear from me in this place," he replied softly, "Nor of our intent. I can feel them here even now, much like the repository of the soul at the heart of a Craftworld. They are lost to this world unless they are awakened, and we have come to free my kin from their self-imposed reverie."

The Zephyl shifted for a moment, rustling his feathers, and said, "I do not understand.."

Tarna peered around at the trees. Aviel stood back silently.

Aviel said quietly, "I believe they left some way to reverse it so that they could be awoken..."

"I do not fully understand either," Dolen replied softly, returning to the tree he had examined earlier and touching it lightly. "The Eldar... no, the El'dari of this place, for whatever reason, forsook this existence to dwell within the reverie, a place of great remembering where the souls of the Eldar are left in peace after death until times of great need."

Iyanden suffered that need far more than most, but he brushed the memory aside.

"How they achieved it is quite likely similar to the use of the soulstone that I carry." He looked aside to Aviel, "They most assuredly left a key, but if the one charged to keep it was lost? I have seen but have not the power of a Seer over the soul, I know of no way that it may be done."

Aviel said softly, "I was present when Silthor was attacked... Some escaped in ships, but the ships were hunted down and destroyed. The ones who remained here did this as a last resort. Only one was left awake to restore them, and I believe an ill fate befell him."

Dolen, as any other of Iyanden, had witnessed the ritual which had summoned the soul-separated to return to service countless times, and he could not fail to see the similarity here. They had bound themselves instead to living things, but then were the soulstones truly any different? Nearly all things which the Eldar made were born of growth. He considered the matter carefully, prying at memory from this way and that.

"The key," he murmured, leaving the two words standing in thoughtful silence for moments more before continuing, "Is that they are bound of their own will, of their own blood... to survive and live in another age when their enemies no longer sought them. They must be shown the door which leads once again to life, but only one with power may do so... while only one of my kind might know the way. Will you lend the power to this?" he asked, looking first one and then the other, unsure whether either possessed what was needed but knowing he would recognize the proper flow were it felt... the song's key was the key.

Tarna gave a nod and said, "I have the power over sleeping and dreaming, that might bring forth the consciousness. I will lend that to you..." Tarna linked her power with Dolen, allowing him access to her inborn Dream Magic.

Dolen closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of what was being gifted to him, and gently smiled. Silently he knelt, paying no heed to discomfort as he touched the ground and allowed it to pass through him, keeping nothing, instead turning it to touch the faint strands of melody he had felt earlier.

There was great power here, the combined might of countless El'dari souls slumbering in their tie to the land. He twisted the magic flowing through him to turn and follow that path, curling about it, and then snared it roughly back to cause a discordant note in the song, sharp as brass against the willowy reeds which composed it. The smile deepened fractionally as the tune changed minutely.

No words were spoken, none were needed, he merely waited for the inevitable and, as he could sense them listening allowed himself to be drawn along that path as well. No more could he sense the forest or even his own heartbeat, nor did he care, all that mattered was that they knew him for what he was and that their slumber must end. Now!

Seemingly an eternity later, he sensed a crystal chime and relinquished his grasp on the song and instead focused entirely on the flow which had carried him with it to awaken moments later in the forest once more.

"And now, we see if they truly listened," he said simply.

There was a brilliant shimmer, a shifting in the air, as something changed and the spell was broken. The Zephyli looked around uneasily as they, too, began to feel it. There was a ripple in the air around the giant trees and a sound almost of bells. Then, in a final rush of light and energy, they appeared, laying scattered upon the ground and blinking slowly as if waking from a very long slumber.

They began to climb to their feet slowly, looking to one another in wonderment and confusion, then their attention turned toward the Zephyli and the others. They look at them warily, cautiously, and began to approach.

Dolen moved as though to rise, but his usual grace was constrained as a wave of fatigue unlike any he'd ever experienced crushes down on him and he sank back to kneeling.

"No Seer am I," he muttered beneath his breath, then turned his attention to the waking beings with genuine interest if no particular energy, waiting to see what their first actions might be upon waking to find not at all what they might expect.

They were confused, disoriented. They looked over themselves, as if startled to see hands and fingers rather than branches and leaves.

One of them came over and said haltingly, "What... what... happened?"

Dolen pushed himself determinedly upright, schooling his expression to neutrally polite. "You have remained bound in reverie far longer than you likely intended, through no action of your own." He gestured to Aviel. "She may have a greater understanding of what led to that occurrence, but it was I, with the aid of Tarna Tanson..." he offered a subtle gesture that his kin would appreciate as deep gratitude to the one mentioned. "Who woke you at long last."

Aviel explained, "The one who was to have awoken you disappeared and could be presumed dead. You have been asleep for one hundred thousand years."

The El'dari looked to one another in confusion over this revelation. One of them said, "The mutants.. the insane mutants from outer space who attacked us... are they gone now?"

"They are likely but dust in history," Dolen replied gently, "Though I might wish that the world you awaken to was truly without dangers of equal or greater import. The creations of Chaos stalk this universe, and this world has not been left unscarred." He motioned to a nearby proof of just such damage. "Given time it would not have been unlikely that you would have been beyond waking."

The Zephyli were speechless, looking in awe at the El'dari who have appeared around them. They didn't appear to be too certain just what they should make of this all. Of all the legends about their trees, this was clearly not one thought very likely.

One of the female El'dari said, "What about the others? The ones who escaped? What happened to them?"

"From all accounts," Dolen answered softly, "There are no other El'dari remaining in this place." He would not, now, speak of the tale Aviel had spun of all the others being tracked mercilessly and slaughtered wherever they had sought refuge. There would be a time for mourning later. "Others, such as myself, have traveled from far different lands, the El'dari still live.

The leader of the Zephyli had apparently managed to figure out what the hell was going on and said, "We Zephyli have protected you all these millennia while you slept against those who would have destroyed you for their own purposes. We will gladly continue to serve you, if you will have us." He bowed deeply toward them, his golden feathers shimmering faintly in the sunlight.

"A more honorable request," Dolen replied to the being, tilting his head in brief respect. "I could not expect from even the warriors of the Eldar." He returned his full attention to the scattered and disorganized El'dari and chuckled softly. "And until such a time that one may step forward to identify their command, I shall welcome you on their behalf. They will need friends in this strange world, more than they might know or believe."

"It will take time to learn what has transpired during the intervening time. Many thanks for your assistance. I am certain that we will meet again someday soon."

Dolen bowed formally, resorting to the reserve of his training to restrain the welter of emotion twisting within him. "You may be sure of it, as I am now sworn to aid this land in whatever manner I may."

He looked in silent question to Aviel, their purpose here complete... or was it? He could not be certain, though the warrior said yes his soul longed to remain and forsake that Path, if only for a time.

Aviel gave a nod of her head to the Zephyli and El'dari as they started to walk away, and returned the three of them to the ship once again. "Time enough for rebuilding," she said, looking to the floor for a moment before turning for the bridge again.

"Rebuilding indeed," Dolen murmured, memory colliding with memory and sparking another chain of reasoning which would need be perused in depth in the quiet hours. He stepped away from the transporting mechanism but halted and turned to study Tarna for a moment before speaking, "You have my gratitude, Tarna Tanson, for more than what passed below. Know that the Eldar never forget." He turned and began to follow Aviel.

Tarna gave him a bit of a bow of her head and headed off to find Theodore and keep him out of trouble for a little while or something.


	15. Random Meetings

Back on the bridge, the ship appeared to have been in contact with the Eyes of Truth in their absence, as the Eyes bridge with Scregor and others appeared on the viewscreen.

The contact on the bridge was apparent enough as he entered, and Dolen walked quietly aside that he might have an unobstructed view. He bumped into a red-shirted crewman in passing and offered a quiet apology, rather perplexed by the look of shock that garnered him. Shaking his head, he settles comfortably into an attentive stance and listened.

Kalli glanced over at them and said, "Ah, there they are." She indicated the viewscreen. "Scregor here says the cleanup is going well and Hawthorne wants to join us and fight Chaos..."

An elven woman with black hair and green eyes appeared on the bridge. She had a large runed sword strapped to her back.

Dolen studied the image thoughtfully, his response placid. "Any who seek to oppose the will of Chaos are welcome, so far as I am concerned. Better to die battling them than the slow death of the soul, is it not?"

Hawthorne looked at Dolen and said, "Were it not for the efforts of Sarhabinse, I would likely be fighting you in the name of the Blood God rather than talking with you right now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lariole Hawthorne Risselmilot Chelseer, Heir of the Children of the Dragon's Blood, Bearer of the Mystic Songblade of Old, Champion of the Songruler..."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Dolen listened to the introduction with interest, at least one aspect of that description tying this one in some way to Sedder's own bloodline. Interesting. "Then Sarhabinse is indeed due a measure of gratitude and praise."

"Indeed so," Hawthorne said. "And thusly I shall kick their asses thoroughly with the Zarnith." She patted the hilt of her sword.

Dolen chuckled lightly, thinking to himself that he simply must meet this one. "Then, providing your current command does not commit your duties elsewhere, and this command sees no issue in it, that opportunity shall surely be granted. I shall look forward to seeing just such."

"What command?" Hawthorne said, scratching her head a bit.

Kalli snickered a bit and said, "I'll see you later, Scregor. We'd best get on the move if there's nothing else urgent here. We've got a long journey ahead of us." She cuts off the comm and orders a course laid in for the Karzan Galaxy.

Dolen rolled his eyes skyward, humor obviously instilled in him somewhere along the way as a soldier. "And why does the concept of a command structure seem so foreign to every single being I encounter in this place. Is it any wonder it's gone wholly mad?" He sighed in exasperation.

Hawthorne said, "I tend to not particularly find much use for one, myself. I just do whatever I damn well please most of the time and wouldn't really care to order others around too awful much. Unless they're being idiots or something. But hey, I was once accidentally the leader of Tempest. Or was it Whitefire? I don't remember."

"A time and place for all things," Dolen replied, "Including knowing when to listen to an order and when to give one, but then I speak only from the minor and irrelevant viewpoint of having battled these same foes upon countless worlds over long years. I am surely errant in my ways and shall seek an answer as to how to amend them amidst my meditations."

Hawthorne apparently took this as a joke, finding it very humorous, and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, that's rich. So funny, implying that I know what I'm talking about. Hahaha..."

This was, perhaps, going to be a stranger development than he had originally believed, Dolen mused. He could nearly hear the Laughing God chortling mightily from his place among the shifting powers of the Warp, and might wish for a moment to properly 'thank' that deity for his sense of humor. "A strange, and unusual world indeed," was all that he said, content to allow the Laughing One his moment of hilarity.

Hawthorne recovered her composure and said, "Now. Yes. You do things your way. You do whatever the hell you think is best. Ain't nobody around here can tell you what to do or what not to do. I mean, they might give suggestions and all, and you might go off and do something stupid and get your ass kicked for it, but hey, you've always got the choice to do fucked up stuff and... maybe I should just go shut up now, eh?"

Any trace of humor vanished as Dolen responded with grim quiet, "And just such an approach is what has left worlds such as the one below defenseless in the face of the Foul Ones. Do you think that being a lone warrior wins such wars? You might find that assessment to be gravely in error upon the long road laid out before us. I have heard the Mon'Keigh speak of heroes, and there is one repeating trait to their tales. They are all dead."

"Hey, don't dis lone warriors, I single-handedly took down the faction of Whitefire, and I was unarmed at the time, too," Hawthorne said. "And then there was the time I blew up a whole army of orcs by myself... and then I remember the time I..."

"Then by all means face the hordes of Chaos alone," Dolen retorted, his scorn not borne of Eldar but that of the warrior. "Face these foes and slay their numbers, answer to the blood singing in your veins and the siren song of the Blood God. But do not expect that it shall end this war, nor shall it save the worlds which should be protected."

"Hey, don't underestimate what one Elkandu can do," Hawthorne said, grinning.

Then Sedder came out of the lift again.

Hawthorne spotted him and shouted, "Sedder! I'm going to kill you!" She proceeded to whip out her glowing runed sword.

Dolen began to answer the bravado, to speak of the heroes standing upon the bloodied bodies of those who would have aided them, but froze at her final words. Without hesitation he moved in bounding leaps, covering the intervening space and drew his own borrowed blade. He did not give it much hope against what was likely an artifact, but it might provide a moment's distraction.

"Not before me," he grated, the blade point dancing to face her, "Some of us know the meaning of duty."

Sedder blinked a bit at her in confusion.

Hawthorne grinned at him and said, "So, you defend that traitorous, backstabbing, treasonous, filthy piece of sniveling slime? Has he not yet shown you his true colors and betrayed you yet?"

Sindri arrived on another lift, and stood to the back of the room, just letting the scene unfold. He was average height, a bit gaunt in build but relatively handsome.

"Halt your tongue," Dolen replied with sudden calm, moving not at all from standing between them, "While this one has aided me, introduced me to the horrors of this world, and risked his own life and soul battling Chaos, I shall not stand for accusation. Leave it be, whatever the past, or there shall be blood spilled this day."

"My my," Sindri finally said, moving towards the group of soon-to-be combatants, "What a heated dispute!"

Sedder stepped up behind Dolen and said, "Hawthorne, put the bloody sword away already. Do you even remember how you finally defeated me in a duel, before the Time-Change?"

Hawthorne looked at him, lowering the sword a bit thoughtfully, scratching her head. "Oh yeah! You're a good guy now. Never mind, sorry." She glanced at Dolen and said, "But if you still wanna fight I'd hate to disappoint."

Dolen remained utterly motionless a moment more, then sheathed the sword in a fluid motion and turned to face Sedder without reply to the crazed woman.

"My apologies, Lord Sedder, merely acting as I might see duty commanded." Dolen wondered idly about the history involved, but then realized that he wouldn't truly care if he heard it, not when faced with an unknown threatening what he had sworn to act in defense of.

"An Eldar, serving Sedder. Curious. When did you come aboard, pray tell?" Sindri asked. His words seemed to be honeyed as he spoke.

Hawthorne said, "Well, somebody's gotta." She put the sword away and shrugged a bit.

Sedder smirked at Sindri and said, "You should come out of your quarters more often. We've been aboard for over a week."

"My apologies. I've been..." Sindri said with a smirk, "training."

"That information is surely available, should those commanding this ship deem to make it so," Dolen replied levelly, not wishing to delve into the matter any further at this moment. With deliberate calm, he retrieved the helm at his waist and seats it, the barrier comforting in a way as he stepped back out of Sedder's way.

Kalli said, "And we're off to the Karzan Galaxy again. I'm going to go eat a pizza or two." She left the bridge.

"Ah, the archetypical Eldar. Enigmatic even when the situation doesn't require it." Sindri chuckled.

Dolen was greatly tempted to follow her example, but remained neatly at attention as Sedder yet remained alongside the madwoman. He shifted his attention minutely to study the other new arrival, making no motion. "Then you know of the Eldar? And hardly seeming complimentary. One might wonder, if one was inclined to care."

Hawthorne meandered off as well to do something else, bored of the confrontation already and still not particularly wanting to hang around Sedder herself.

"Mmmm, I know of the Eldar," Sindri said. "I was once a devout follower of your ancient and sworn enemies." He seemed to relish it as he said it, just for a brief moment.

"Those enemies are legion, to be frank," Dolen replied with a sudden chill. "And quite often found laying bloodied and lifeless upon one world or another."

Sedder absently pretended to monitor the readouts of the secondary power couplings on the main reactor on deck 28.

Sindri chuckled. "Your most ancient and hated enemy? One of which your excesses and debaucherous lifestyles led to the birth of?"

Aviel approached slowly, stretching her wings a bit as she did so, seeming to be very amused by the conversation.

"Do not speak of that," Dolen replied once more, having the urge to redraw his weapons, "Do not taunt me, lest you seek what your kind has always found at Eldar hands."

Sindri laughed. "You are far, far away from your honor-bound and amenable kin. You needn't worry about tarnishing your race's pedantic reputation if you decide to relax a bit. Just relax." Sindri said, the words tinged with enticing tonal quality.

Aviel said, "To be strictly technical, that never happened in the Elkandu nor Karzan universes, either. Although all things considered, both are relatively far in the past, comparatively speaking."

"Honor and discipline are forever bound within us, and though it has been seen in this place that Chaos taint may indeed be cleansed it is not necessarily irrevocably done," Dolen hissed at the other.

"She has a point, you know," Sindri said. "Taint? I am not 'tainted' anymore. I _am_ cynical."

Dolen nodded acknowledgement to Aviel. "My apologies if I offend with allowing the offenses of another time and place to intrude upon your ship and your domain. I shall assuredly refrain and allow it to nettle me no further."

"But really now, calm yourself..." Sindri said. "I am not your enemy. I wish you no undue harm. I merely point out what is considered to be factual."

Aviel continued, "Different things occur in different times. I know not which was the greater folly, though, for the Elkandu nigh destroyed their own universe in the Planar Wars..."

That said, Dolen proceeded to ignore said instigator, having no inclination to dishonor his word by speaking of a past which was not theirs, regardless of provocation.

"Well anyway, Aviel, what has transpired since I was last above decks?" Sindri asked.

Aviel replied to Sindri, "Hawthorne had a run-in with Sarhabinse. Kalli and myself were cleansed. Dolen here randomly appeared on Wilderplane. Kalli failed to become a Jedi. Dolen killed Emily. Sedder merged with himself. The El'dari of Lezaria were awakened. People flew around a lot."

"Sarhabinse?" Sindri said. "And you are now free of Chaos?"

"Yes," Aviel said. "Sarhabinse is the Lezarian name for the ancient god of the elves."

Sindri smiles. "Well, two more I don't have to worry about trying to drag me back into the fold."

Aviel chuckled softly.

"How did Kalli fail at becoming a Jedi?"

"She is quite excellent in combat, quite horrible at meditating."

Sindri was somewhat glad he missed that section of the trip.

Aviel went on, "She got bored and said, and I quote, 'Screw this, let's go do something else.'"

"Jedi... Jedi... I've heard that before," Sindri said. "It was in one of the books I read while I was back on Terra during that time-shift."

"Movies, more accurately," Aviel said.

"There were books too, you know." Sindri smirked. "Star something..."

"Star Wars."

He snaps his fingers. "That's it."

"Kalli, for some reason, had a burning desire to meet Luke Skywalker." Aviel seemed quite amused by that.

"The protagonist was a whiny brat to begin with, but seems to mature along the plot. Oh, she met him?" Sindri asked.

"Yes. He taught her. Or tried to, at least."

Sindri rolled his eyes. "I bet that went well."

Dolen contemplated the setting in silence, testing the waters of his reflexes and their desire to act, and decided that while the situation here was calm and Sedder no longer endangered he could avail himself of a graceful exit.

"Lord Sedder," Dolen said quietly, "If you will excuse me."

Without further ado or explanation, Dolen walked to the lift and departed, suddenly eager to attend to a session of meditation or exercise. Anywhere but there.

Aviel's mouth gave a twitch of a grin as he departed.

Sindri stifled a chuckle. "Gods of the Warp, where did you find him?"

Sedder said without looking, "Somewhere on Wilderplane, like she said."

"And he's your personal manslav-er, servant, Sedder?" Sindri said incredulously. "I suppose 'retainer' would be the fitting, martial word for it."

"I have no idea why he insists on calling me that," Sedder said. "I'd really prefer if he stopped, personally, but I'm afraid I'd offend him or something..."

"Oh, pity's sake, please do," Sindri said.

"Only _mensch_ ever call me 'lord'," Sedder said with a sigh.

Sindri laughed. "Much that says about him..."

"I don't think he quite realizes just how demeaning it really is, for all the Elkandu's complete lack of any structure or chain of command," Sedder said.

"He's an Eldar, he's anal retentive about such things," Sindri said. "That's why I told him to relax... apparently, Speech magic isn't all that effective on them. I guess they _are_ psionics."

"Well, you're no Aitur, either, he could snap off a command and you'd do it even if you didn't want to. Most of 'em have to be a bit more subtle about it when dealing with anyone with any resistance." Sedder spat. "Fuck Aitur."

"Well, having the ability to sway the masses tends to give one some resistance to the power," Sindri said.

Sedder glanced out the viewscreen. "Another week and I don't even know why we're going there. Some lord am I."

"No one said you have to be any good at being a leader," Sindri said. "You just have to have enough might to make sure no one tries and take it from you."

"I don't even want it in the first place," Sedder insisted. "I only took over that planet because I was bored, I swear!"

"So let it fall into anarchy," Sindri said with a shrug. "Take what you can from it and leave it to it's own machinations."

"Meh. I don't need it, anyhow," Sedder said. "They get on well enough without me."

"See? There you go."

"Not that I really care," he shrugged. "Hmm, pizza sounds good..." Sedder meandered to the lift.

Aviel chuckled a bit as he went.

"So how does it feel to be freed from the Dark Gods?" Sindri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aviel said, "Quiet and not especially comforting." At least she got more action this way. Kinda. Well, Asura was more relaxed around her at least.

"Really? I found it refreshing to hear my own thoughts after ten thousand years," Sindri said. "Then again, you were a pawn for but a hair's width of time."

"I did not find it refreshing to be told that I was still somehow doing exactly what Tzeentch intended me to do anyway."

"Tzeentch isn't guiding your fate. Fate is guiding your fate - Tzeentch reads it like a book and narrates." Sindri paused. "Well, I suppose he can alter parts here and there..."

Aviel smirked faintly. "I know what mere mortals are capable of doing to the course of Time. I can do so myself. The Time-Change was conducted by Elkandu, not gods."

"True... but it would've been written into fate that a change was going to occur."

"There's no such thing as fate. The future is indeterminate. Not only can anything happen, anything does happen, and the only difference is which path we happen to end up going down."

Sindri chuckles. "Believe what you will..."

"I'm a Chronomancer," Aviel said. "I know the shape of the Trayziak Tatalyar. I can see the future that has been tossed before me, for as little good as it will do me."

"I'll just stick to Catalysm, Speech and Motion, see what fate brings me."

"It's probably best," Aviel admitted. "I'll assure you that being able to see the future is does not bring any particular peace of mind."

"I should imagine not, especially if you are unable to change it."

"It is always possible to change things," Aviel said. "Now, changing them effectively or discovering that what you changed in fact made matters worse, is another subject entirely."

Sindri chuckled.

"But, thanks to the machinations of the Oracle, Mika, I can no longer hope to gauge the outcome of anything which I do. Therefore I shall ignore it and do whatever I think is best anyway," Aviel smirked. "Which is what most people do, I suppose."

"One can only hope." Sindri shrugged. "Well, I think I'll go, mmhmmm, do a bit more practicing," Sindri said with a little grin. He bowed and went to a lift.


	16. Preparing for a Journey

Recent events had stirred and struck loose a fascinating number of possibilities and potentials which Dolen had been content to meditate upon for a time following his encounter with Sindri and Hawthorne. The skeins were perhaps still tangled, but a Path could finally be perceived which might be followed were he to gain access to certain elements that were needful.

Those requirements in mind, he awaited the opportunity to find Sedder within his chosen quarters and set the dance into motion. Pressing the admission chime, he patiently waited for a reply.

The door slid open to allow him entry. There was heavy metal playing in Sedder's quarters, and the walls were decorated with twentieth century band posters. Sedder looked over at the door and turned the music down as he saw Dolen there, and waved him in. "Hey."

Dolen tactfully restrained himself from commenting upon the clangor which greeted him upon arrival, the noise reminding him of nothing so much as the cacophony favored by Chaos' noise marines. He walked within and offered a polite nod in greeting.

"My apologies if I have intruded upon anything of import, Sedder, but I find myself in need of the counsel and perhaps aid of a native to this place."

"Certainly, ask away," Sedder said, flicking a finger absently to switch the music over to play a bit of Nightwish instead. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans again, but this T-shirt said, "Ice Mages Don't Worry About Their Ice Cream Melting."

Silently approving of the change in music, Dolen clasped his hands behind his back and took a moment to martial his thoughts.

"To speak plainly, as I feel some urgency regarding this," Dolen began. "I would first ask of you what information you may have gained from the rebels of the Karzan, and the other elements relate directly to this. I will need acquire a small craft which may traverse the Warp separating the places and the means to navigate there. It would, perhaps, be simpler to ask for simple transport, but I suspect that what I seek may require a great deal of travel without any forewarning or ability to return a pilot loaned."

Sedder looked at him oddly for a moment, and said, "Kalli, Theodore, and Jenna are aboard with their ships, as well as, apparently, a number of other rebels with a variety of craft. As for what I've learned? Not much, unfortunately."

Over the speakers, Tarja Turunen proceeded to sing "Elvenpath".

Sooner would he trust his soul to the Warp unprotected than set forth upon this journey with _that_ pilot, Dolen muttered inwardly, but the others might at least be of some aid in pursuing that angle and he made note of them for later reference.

"I shall pursue that avenue of inquiry with the craft owners, then," Dolen responded simply, then addressed the other matter, "As for the rebels, you spoke of a greater-than-anticipated windfall upon speaking with them before, including the location of another of their bases. I should seek to learn this, if naught else than as a stepping stone upon which my decided Path may begin and follow."

"Yes, right here, coordinates and the transponder code," Sedder said, pulling out a small data pad and tapping in a password to retrieve the indicated data.

Dolen nodded crisply, something about him denoting some measure of new-found purpose and determination. "That will do very well, and you have my thanks. There is no certainty that I shall find or be able to accomplish what I seek, but this shall assuredly aid me in that discovery."

Sedder copied over the data and hands him the pad and looked him over for a moment. "Good luck. Or as the Elkandu would say, May your magic never falter."

Dolen chuckled lightly and offered a bow, a hint of the sardonic to it in light of his recent studies of the Elkandu and this world.

"I shall not insult by offering similar from the vantage of a mere 'mibi', Sedder, but I will offer my own wish for your continued success and wellbeing. I shall hope, that when next we meet, I may repay some portion of the debt which honor demands I owe to you for your aid."

Holding the desperately needed information tightly, he once more bowed and departed to seek the next object of his search. Seeking out the nearest terminal, Dolen queried the current location of the Death Dancer Kalli May, then turned and strode purposefully onward. Kalli was currently in the training room on deck 12.

Dolen wended his way through the passages of the ship, growing more accustomed with time to the idea of this ship's design philosophy and requiring only one brief re-orientation before arriving at his destination. He enters the training room and halts his step lightly within, seeking out the known face.

Kalli was currently alone in the room, facing off against three hovering tactical drones and avoiding or blocking their incoming attacks. Dolen did not immediately draw attention to himself, curiosity as to the capabilities of the Death Dancers causing him to merely watch as she continued the exercise.

Kalli moved with super-human speed dodging the incoming blasts and blocking them with her lightsaber. Then in one swift movement, she tagged each of the three drones in rapid succession, causing them to ding as the weak hits struck them, and fell back.

He awaited a lull before announcing his presence with a subtle clearing of throat.

She turned and looked over at him, giving him a nod of greeting, and said, "Hey."

Dolen stepped forward at her greeting, inclining his head in return. "Greetings to you, Kalli May." He indicated the 'fallen' foes with a glance, then returned his attention to her. "A most impressive display of skill, one that I might be otherwise inclined to discuss at length if my purpose lent itself to the merely social. I would, however, seek a moment of your time, if it is convenient."

"Sure, fire away," Kalli said, switching the drones off with a remote so that they didn't fly up and start shooting at her at an annoying moment. Dolen took a moment to seal the door behind him against casual intrusion, then turned to her.

"I fear that what I am about to ask shall bring echoes of former experience to mind, but I find it needful to my purpose. I ask only that you consider my actions since boarding this ship and that I have acted with honor in regards to you before reacting to it." He waited a moment, searching her for reaction, then continued, "I would ask for a copy of the recording that you showed to me, as well as data pertinent to returning to that place. I do not ask that you forsake your own pursuit of investigation, but where I seek to go such information may indeed prove easier to follow in the long term. I swear, that should anything be found regarding it before you, then I will reveal it as is only your due for your own honorable actions in days gone by."

"Sure, no problem," Kalli said, pulling out a data pad and transferring the pertinent data over to him. "Anything else?"

The ease of acceptance came as somewhat of a surprise to Dolen, having considered alternate methods of persuasion upon the matter, but he did not question his fortune in the matter too far.

"Unless you might suggest a means of acquiring transport which would lead into Karzan territories, preferably at specific direction and subject to change of routes," he replied, "Then there is nothing else I might ask of you."

Kalli cocked her head at him and said, "Oh, what, a mysterious quest flying all over the place randomly? Come now, I'm the best damned pilot in the galaxy." She grinned at him.

"Not quite so randomly," Dolen replied with a faint smile. "Though I doubt greatly that my intent and what I seek may truly be of interest to you."

He pondered it for a moment nonetheless, then set aside the reservation.

"I have found myself wondering greatly upon the nature of disorder in all things that I have seen of late, and considering a Path by which some measure of that might be turned instead and energies focused upon Chaos. The Elkandu and their determined individuality are beyond my ability or scope of influence," he continued, "Yet there are other powers, some of which are only recently awakened, and it is those which I am intimately familiar with and have a reference point as to what they are indeed capable of should they rally. The El'dari must waken from their somnolence, and I must find a way to make it so."

Kalli didn't seem to be fully paying attention to what he was saying. "I've got the best ship ever, with all sorts of modifications by Asura. Thing's faster than anything you could hope for, and it's got a cloaking device and a particle cannon and it maneuvers like a dream..."

Dolen studied the woman quietly, silent laughter bubbling irresistibly within at her obvious obsession. "Then why do you not seek out a way to use this craft, a Path to set it upon?" he asked, "The very nature of your order would seem to be one of action, not the passive malaise which seems to affect the Elkandu to their very core. Yet still you remain here, aimless as I first was, and having only toys," he indicated the remotes with a disdainful motion, "to practice your skills and maintain the ingrained discipline."

"Hey, I'm not remaining anyplace, if I could make this thing go faster by getting out and pushing I would." Kalli chuckled. "I don't think I care too much to go flitting around between different universes for a while. It always only ever took me hours or even minutes to get from one system to another at home."

"Then do so and never look back, Kalli May," Dolen offered in sincere encouragement. "This place appears to be sadly lacking in numbers those with a will to stand against what horror is already within the gates, work against that entropy as I shall be seeking to do. I think you would likely find yourself uneasy within the circles I shall soon enter, else I would be glad of such company."

Kalli raised an eyebrow at him. "I've seen the Elkandu, and I'm not impressed. But what do you mean, uneasy?"

Dolen searched within for the explanation he sought, and attempted to shed light on it. "You have already served in years past the El'dari, before the events leading to today, but you have likely never truly seen or understood the subtleties of what it actually _means_ to be one. Just as your people are baffling to mine at times, the alien nature at our soul would likely cause such unease with extended exposure."

Kalli grunted softly. "So you're intending to find them?" She shifted a bit, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Find and stir them to wakefulness," Dolen replied readily, "It is, perhaps, the only thing which I may assay to do to work against the machinations of Chaos. I merely hope that they are not so greatly lost in themselves that they refuse to stir to the call of battle." He shook his head, uncertainty flashing for a moment. "I do not know, only that I must try. I know what we are capable of, and it is something this world needs."

Kalli looked off for a moment, lost in thought and fingering something in her pocket. "I'll do whatever I can to help, regardless, however long it may take. Do you mind if Alpha comes along also?"

"It would not surprise me if this were to require years in the doing, Kalli May," Dolen warned, "And I can make no guarantees what success, if any, might be found or what dangers might be involved. I know simply that it is something which I must pursue, and would be remiss were I not to warn against following without full consideration."

Kalli did not appear to be particularly dissuaded. Oddly enough, trying to dissuade her only seemed to encourage her. Weird Death Dancers. Kalli gave a short nod and said, "When do we leave?"

Dolen gestured in silent acceptance and replied, "We may depart at such a time as you are prepared to do so. There is nothing which requires my leave-taking aboard this ship, and all that I need is already with me, including the first step which I intend to take on the Path."

"I'll go find Alpha and see what he thinks, then," Kalli said, giving a bit of a wave as she headed for the door.

"Then you need but call," Dolen replied in parting, falling into silent musing upon the recent development and its potential effects regarding what he intended.

* * *

Kalli came over to Alpha's quarters and rang the doorbell.

Alpha was sitting in meditation, but came out when the door beeped. "Come."

Kalli came inside and smiled at him. "Hey. What're you up to?"

Alpha stood up stiffly. Apparently he'd been sitting that way for a while. "Soul-searching is the best word, I guess. Trying to look inside myself... Not that I have any idea whether I'm doing it right. Anyway... what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go along on a mysterious quest for an indefinite period of time that probably in some way involves the El'dari and a lot of flying around from one place to another."

"Our newcomer, I take it?"

Kalli gave a nod. "Yeah."

Alpha made a face. "I'm not really sure what to make of him, not that I trust anyone really..." Alpha mused for a moment. "Of course, that's my fault; I didn't really take the time to figure him out yet. I take it you don't have an issue, though, or you wouldn't have agreed."

"And this time with any luck we _won't_ get stuck in an alternate version of the Warhammer universe, too."

Alpha smirked. "Shazmar save us from alternate universes. Wait... Scratch that. I'm not sure I want Shazmar involved."

Kalli snickered.

"So, what's the lowdown?" Alpha asked. "Or was he as vague as you were just now?"

"I think he wants to poke them until they decide to do something," Kalli replied. "Like fight Chaos."

"Won't argue with that outcome..."

"But I wasn't about to run off into the wild black yonder without giving you a chance to come along or not if you want." She grinned at him.

Alpha smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me... I might as well."

She went and kissed him. "Best get packed I suppose."

"Hey, I'm a Voider. I can just make my own clothing." Alpha winked, but packed anyway.

She went off to grab anything that might be laying around that belonged to her that she hadn't bothered putting in her bag of holding. Which probably contained a small arsenal and enough pizza to feed an army by now.

Kalli said, "This should be fun. Finally a chance to get off this damned ship and do something for a little while, meet people, avoid getting killed, et cetera!"

"True." Alpha was thinking the same thing, even though he didn't quite want to say it. He seemed a little more sober since the events in the Star Wars universe.

"And it probably won't involve people trying to make me meditate although they'll probably ramble about the dangers of the dark side too..."

Alpha snickered.


	17. Settling in for a Journey

Kalli headed off to collect Dolen and go to the docking bay for the trip. Kalli's perfectly happy to set off right away. Not that the Darknova could get there all that amazingly faster than the Shadow of Doubt, considering the distances involved, she was actually pretty happy to be back to it again.

It was refreshing to once again have a goal, Dolen mused as the smaller craft detached and sped away from the Shadow of Doubt, and best of all there was no sign of a being onboard that he would need spend hours either watching over or fleeing from in the name of sanity. There had not even been a need to return to his quarters, his answer to his readiness not overstated in the least, armor and weapons, what else might he need?

"What length of time might we expect for this destination?" he asked Kalli May, not really concerned about it but making an attempt to be communicative. Time enough later for hardships which might require familiarity.

Kalli checked the navigational computer and said, "Hmm. Should be two days before we reach the coordinates you put in." She sat back in the chair, making herself comfortable, and put on some Loreena McKennitt music.

Dolen nodded absently and settled lightly into another seat, touching nothing but studying the controls and instruments closely. There were differences between this craft and a Phoenix, to be sure, but the greater part of it was readily understandable to him. He set aside his perusal for the moment and relaxed into the chair as much as his armor allows.

"Very good," he replied simply. He trailed off, uncertain as to how to breach what he was thinking, but finally continued, "At any rate, while we are sharing this limited space for a time, perhaps tis best served answering what questions we might have of the other." He smiled faintly and nodded to her. "I am sure you have far more regarding this endeavor and the nature of my kind than I have in reverse. What would you know of me?"

Kalli regarded him for a moment and said, "Do you like pizza?" She grinned at him a bit.

Dolen raised a brow in perplexity, "Pizza?"

"Yeah." She reached over and pokes at the replicator and out popped a pizza with pepperoni and pineapple. "Pizza." She offered him a slice, taking one herself to munch on.

Dolen accepted the object quizzically, the smell vaguely reminiscent of food, specifically food poorly prepared or gone bad. "You... eat this?" he asked, clearly doubtful of the idea's sanity.

"Mmhmmm," she said, over a mouthful of pizza. "It's delicious."

Making a gesture of resignation, he did sample the concoction, the tastes of the varied materials seeming highly odd in his experience of far different foods. "It's... interesting," he replied with blank politeness.

Alpha wandered up from the back of the ship. "It's delicious. Well... in moderation."

Kalli chuckled softly. "Yeah, I think I have a small arsenal of weapons in my pocket and around two hundred pizzas."

Dolen shrugged without conviction but did finish the slice in short order, without further fuss, quite practical. "If it suffices to sustain, then it is acceptable at the least."

"Yeah, back before replicators, oh, a few months ago or so, we had to make due with space rations," Kalli said. "Ugh! Boring white blocks of something that just taste like crap. I don't even know what they're made out of, and I really don't want to know most likely, but one little bit will keep you going all day."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, I would recognize that type of ration anywhere, it would seem a standard torment inflicted on soldiers universally. Craftworld fare is considerably different, thankfully."

"Earth Mages. Unlimited supply of bread." Alpha smirked and settled into a random chair.

"Yeah, was always thankful to get back to a base somewhere and have something resembling real food, but they rarely actually had pizza..." Kalli said. "Apparently it's difficult to get pineapples to grow inside an asteroid."

Dolen looked at the faint stain of grease on his gauntlets, then back at them. "And such things are not only allowable but wildly popular? How odd."

"Pizza's fairly popular planetside, yeah," Kalli said. "There's huge pizza chains all over the core Imperial worlds."

"An advantage, one supposes, of not leading a militaristic life. Though one does wonder how they fare in wartime." Dolen mused, "Likely not well."

"Yeah... you Canadian-borns should thank us Americans for that fad." Alpha winked at Kalli.

Kalli smirked.

Americans? Canadian-born? Further references that meant nothing to Dolen, other than as likely points of origin, nor did it truly matter. He fell silent, the matter of food forgotten as he listened to the music she had chosen.

Kalli looked at him oddly and said, "But if there's anything else you'd prefer to munch on, the replicator can make all sorts of different things if you give it a decent description. Although at the moment I think it's mainly programmed for pizza..."

"No, that's quite alright," Dolen replied quietly, "It matters little what it may be, so long as it sustains. I might consider differently in future days, but for now..." He shrugged.

Kalli chuckled softly and said, "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure Asura did a great job on that replicator for having to use it for extended periods of time."

Dolen tilts his head in query, clasping his hands, "Asura?"

"Yeah, Asura," Kalli said. "He's the best damned mechanic I know. He could turn a toaster into a death ray if he had a mind to."

Alpha snickered. "Anyway... Dolen. What exactly is our goal? Kalli wasn't very specific when she invited me."

"As for what I seek to do," Dolen said, "I shall be as simple in reply as I may. The El'dari of this place seem, to all intents and purposes, to be scattered to the winds or withdrawn, without purpose, I am seeking to draw them out."

"So... a search and rescue mission, so to speak?" Alpha said. "Minus the rescue, of course..."

"In part," Dolen replied, "Though in larger part it shall be a case of instilling in them the motivation that seems to be lacking entire in those I have so far encountered. With Chaos running loose, they may well yet prove a vital force to contend against them."

Alpha nodded.

"Whence I came, the Eldar were indeed split into separate factions, yet each served the same purpose when all was said and done. Reserved? Yes. Separate? Yes. Unconcerned or inactive? Never."

"Well, I don't know what they're doing, but I've seen a good number of them all over the place, on the Imperial worlds, on the rebel bases..." Kalli said.

"Therein lies the puzzle." Dolen nodded in agreement. "It is likely that some faction of them is indeed assessing what they might do, but what of the rest? It is quite easy for my kind to withdraw into ourselves and shut out the world, I need find the state of affairs here."

"Well, if nothing else, I know where all the rebel bases are, even the ones that aren't listed, if that becomes necessary as well," Kalli said.

"Whatever information may be gained should be, as there may be no foretelling what may be the critical piece missing in the mosaic," Dolen said. "Somewhere, the El'dari wait in numbers which dominated the Karzan, licking their wounds perhaps."

"I know at least some of them were with the Imperial fleet when it went to Lezaria to attack Chaos..." Kalli said quietly.

Dolen nodded. "It would not surprise me to find some of their number leaping immediately to battle that ancient foe. That it was merely 'some of them' is what is at issue, in my mind. Speed, precision, and coordination has always been the trademark which caused fear in the hearts of our enemies. Where is that warrior spirit now?"

Kalli murmured, "Over half of that fleet was destroyed or worse in that battle. The other half escaped into hyperspace."

She was clearly uncomfortable talking about it. Alpha put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Such encounters are not uncommon, unfortunately," Dolen replied quietly. "Even at the best of times, when all is prepared, Chaos strikes and it is aptly named."

"Actually... the Karzans were winning," Kalli said. "Up until the Emperor was killed."

Dolen offered an enigmatic smile and gestured to her. "And so you yourself make my point, Kalli May. Never underestimate the reach and power of Chaos, nor its treachery. From a personal standpoint you may now clearly understand how there can be no compromise."

Kalli nodded distantly, giving a soft sigh. "Yeah..."

"Do not suffer yourself to blame," Dolen replied gently, "You acted with what you thought to be a clear heart and conscience, there is nothing more which you may have done."

"I was obsessed with revenge," Kalli said. "Even when doing otherwise or waiting until a better moment would have been more appropriate. And I nearly died for it too, if it weren't for the Word Bearers..." she trailed off.

"That's all anyone can do, really..." Alpha said. "And no matter the outcome, you can't doubt your actions."

"Doubt leads to inaction or hesitation, Kalli May," Dolen replied, then asked, "What would your training and discipline as a Death Dancer say to such qualities?"

Kalli shook her head. "To do what you think is right, no matter the consequences." She sighed. "Well, the Emperor is dead. But I also know that Abaddon the Despoiler is dead as well."

"Both good things," Alpha said.

"The Despoiler is no more?" Dolen asked with faint enthusiasm. "That at least is a point in favor of all that has transpired. That one has been a greater thorn than most throughout time."

"They've got another guy in charge now... name of Dralus... creepy fellow," Kalli said.

"As for the Emperor..." Dolen added with a shrug. "I have already told you my supposition regarding that one and what truly held his strings. I think the opponents of Chaos shall not mourn him greatly, when all is done. Considerably more than supposition, in truth," Dolen murmured, nearly to himself.

Kalli gave a nod. "I certainly won't. But Talia... Anderos won't be happy when he finds out what happened to her."

Alpha stayed silent. He didn't really have much to add here.

"None shall be truly happy when this is done," Dolen responded. "It is the nature of conflict upon the scale which will be seen before this is done. Anderos will bear no greater sorrow than any of the rest."

"And that's my fault as well," Kalli muttered.

"Nonsense," Dolen retorted. "Did you awaken the Chaos Gods? No? Then your part is but another moment in the scheme of things." His people knew that guilt all too well, having done precisely that.

"I don't know why the galaxy is even still here... I remember it being destroyed," Kalli said slowly. "When I killed the Emperor for the second time, there was some sort of... psychic shockwave, from millions of linked telepaths all dying simultaneously... and..." She sighed, rubbing her head.

"I have heard the tale from one of Chaos' own." Dolen nodded grimly. "One who claimed, and there was reason to believe it, that she was part of that remaking. But remember one thing in all of this... does a tool receive credit or blame for an artisan's work? No? Then know that you were a tool of Chaos at that time and nothing more. Remember who the true evil is and do not allow any perceived guilt to remain. Were it not you, it would have been another."

"Somehow I doubt any other could have accomplished what I did," Kalli muttered. "Nobody but me ever managed to kill the Emperor. And I killed him four times, in four different ways..."

Dolen chuckled, his reply sardonic, "Only you may have done it, Kalli May? Chaos already had its eye upon the Elkandu, and if one of them had served their purpose just as well then so it would have been. Put nothing beyond the appetites of those ones."

"We hadn't even had any contact with the Elkandu back then. Five hundred years," Kalli murmured. "And we thought he was dead the _first_ time..."

Dolen shook his head and sighed. "Time means nothing when speaking of Chaos, even less than to the Eldar. Were they to need another tool, it would have been created or found, as was done when they sought to place another upon that throne."

"I killed him by poison, by violence, by magic, and by spam."

"And you could kill him again and it would simply be removing a discarded minion of Chaos," Dolen replied, "In the end, they discard tools at a whim, or break them, and create others all to perpetuate their mad craft."

Kalli shuddered a bit, and said, "They seemed so convincing at first... they made it sound like they were... I don't know... I can only think that that Word Bearer somehow tricked me..."

"Oh that is always the way of it," Dolen agreed. "Most likely those who end serving do not even begin to realize they do so until far too late. When an entire race can degenerate to that point and awaken them, what surprise that a single soul be tempted and consumed?"

"I still can't believe I ever did that," Kalli said. "When it goes so much against everything I've ever believed in... but I didn't really see the truth until it was too late..."

"That is why you must always question," Dolen replied. "A paradox for a soldier, perhaps, in that they must submit to the rule of command, but nonetheless important in determining your own motivation and reasoning behind your actions. To kill is your duty, to enjoy it is the way of Chaos."

Kalli sighed and gave a nod. "Sometimes I wish everything could go back to the way it was before this all started... before the rebellion, before the Usurper, before Alisa's assassination... wishful thinking, I suppose... but I know it's never going to happen. Everything always changes..."

"Change is life," Dolen replied quietly. "To look upon the past and mourn the lost is natural, but in order to live you must grow beyond that and change. It is not always pleasant, and on the larger scale is often not, but it is inevitable that it be so until death."

"Meh. Dancing on the Edge of Death," Kalli commented. She replicated a Genericola and drank. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Dolen chuckled lightly at the change of topic, and was largely content to allow it to pass that she might consider what went before. "There are two days yet till our first stop, we may do whatever you wish," he replied, "Though I would ask one question of you first."

"Sure, fire away," Kalli said.

Dolen retrieved the copy of the recording and held it out before him. "When we spoke of this, it seemed you would surely seek out the nature of the mystery for your own sake despite ill treatment at the hand of the El'dari, and yet here you sit upon another mission entire which may see their return in force. Why?"

"I realized that I might have been wrong about that and that Chaos wasn't exactly the most reliable source for such opinions."

Dolen nodded thoughtfully, stowing the recording safely once more in a beltcase. "I see. Well then I shall certainly endeavor to show that not all of my kind are without honor, even to 'lesser beings'." He snorted lightly at the last.

Kalli chuckled softly. "So, let's see, what you want to watch? Star Wars? Lord of the Rings? Hmmm..."

"The choice is yours, Kalli May," Dolen replied with a quietly echoed chuckle. "I freely admit that not one part of that made the least sense to me."

"Ah, let's see LotR then." She actually said 'low-ter'. "I'm a bit burnt out on Star Wars lately."

"Eh, please, if this is indeed a form of entertainment than I would surely prefer to avoid a tale which echoes a galaxy at war," Dolen replied with painful cluelessness. "This lowter should be sufficient."

Kalli flipped off the music and proceeded to put on the Fourth Millennium Digitally Remastered Extended Version of the Lord of the Rings. She figured he'd like it because it had pointy-ears in it... Plus she used the main viewscreen for it since it wasn't like staring at hyperspace was all that useful.

The film would indeed be entertaining, though comparisons to a barbarous lost world would inevitably be drawn, the idea of 'fantasy' being quite alien. Dolen, overall, was quite bemused. And idly wondered where the 'Lowter' came into play.

Kalli finished up her last bowl of replicated popcorn and Genericola. Having been offered both, Dolen must need wonder when the woman ever ate real food. Very strange.

"So," she said finally. "What did you think?"

"It was..." Dolen began, then faltered with a puzzled expression. "Strange. I would have expected the elves to speak some more common tongue or one familiar to me, for instance. And what are these hobbits? I have neither seen or heard of them before."

"Short fellows with furry feet, apparently," Kalli replied. "Maybe some sort of mutant. I don't know."

Dolen shook his head, "Well that they apparently know nothing of Chaos, such mutants would be quickly destroyed. Though I suppose this Sauron would be a valid representation of that sort."

"The hobbits didn't exist in the Silmarillion, at any rate. They just kind of randomly appeared at some point during the Second and Third Ages or so..."

"The Silmarillion?" Dolen asked, then shook his head and raised a hand to stave off an explanation, "No, I have need enough to learn the recent history of these new lands, I should seek no further into antiquity. Although..." Dolen smiled with faint reminiscence of certain scenes. "I remember from some of the few remnants of records before the Fall forests such as those of these elves, I would have truly enjoyed seeing them."

"Yeah... The Silmarillion's about the creation of Arda and the First Age..." Kalli said. "They made that into movies, too. It was great."

"When, then, were these recordings taken?" Dolen asked, "Was it something one of the Elkandu traveled back to see and released for posterity, or something else entire?"

Kalli blinked at him for a moment. "Oh... They're movies. The scenes were recreated by actors dressed up in costumes and makeup..."

Dolen looked blankly at the screen for a moment, then shook his head with a rueful chuckle. "I apologize, the concept was not familiar to me. Essentially a play, then, I see." He sighed wearily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "So very many strange things."

"Heh, no worries," Kalli said, stretching a bit. "I think I shall pass on visiting Middle-Earth anytime in the near future, however."

Dolen just looked at her for a moment, highly confused. "Did you not say it was merely actors? How, then, would you visit their Middle-Earth?"

"I visited Star Wars as well," Kalli said. "They were, apparently, depicting something that happened somewhere, at some point, more or less. Every version has their own idea on what happened. It would be interesting to go and see what really happened. Or so I thought at any rate."

"That," Dolen conceded, "Is possibly the strangest and most disturbing thing I have yet heard in this place. People, unknowing, recreating entire the existence of another place through their mediums of entertainment? I think," Dolen added after a moment, "That I shall forego thinking overly much upon it, there being a great deal else to meditate regarding." Sanity, and the retaining thereof, being high on the list of priority.

"Well, what you wanna do now?"

"In truth," Dolen replied, "Tis much the same upon any journey and mission, there is a goal to be had and many hours to be worn away. In the past, I have largely spent such times in meditation or practice, both focusing the edge of discipline."

"I've got games and simulators on this thing, too," Kalli said, poking absently at a readout.

"What sort of simulators?" Dolen asked with more than a hint of interest. "Anything which might approximate the handling capabilities of this craft or ones similar to it?" The Eldar concept of 'fun' was, to be blunt, lacking much in its splendor.

"Certainly," Kalli said, tapping at it to bring up a view of space with the words 'Darknova Flight Simulator Initiated - Secondary Controls Disabled' on the screen.

"I am proficient in a number of craft, as might be expected of any looking further along their Path," Dolen explained, "Yet I have yet to gain access to an equivalent version of El'dari craft. It was one of my intents to obtain further familiarity with such as these before you volunteered your own skills to the task."

"Sure, go ahead and try it out if you want. The joysticks there control speed and trajectory, and the buttons fire the weapons."

Dolen did so, studying the display's rendition of the craft's simulated reactions. "What class of weaponry does such a craft possess?"

Kalli tapped the console and brings up a simulations of a sun and some planets to give a better frame of reference. She said, "There's two lasers mounted on the wings and a particle cannon on the underside of the ship. The offensive power of the Darknova is lower than that of the Ultranova, but it's faster, more maneuverable and capable of cloaking."

"Mm," Dolen replied absently, testing out the maneuverability she'd praised it for and finding little to complain of in it. "I believe I might begin to enjoy ships such as this."

Kalli grinned. "And this, in particular, is a modified Darknova X-32. Asura's made plenty of little tweaks here and there to increase its efficiency and effectivity."

"Perhaps not so sleek and elegant as a Phoenix," Dolen murmured, "Yet it handles well, and the power readings associated with the weaponry available is quite within satisfactory range. Were I of more piratical nature I might consider stealing just such a craft."

Kalli chuckled softly. "The Darknova-class fighter was designed by the Karzan Rebellion. It uses a luminite-based engine core. The Empire doesn't have access to significant stores enough of luminite to rely on Nova-type ships. And they never had pilots skilled enough to make good use of them anyway."

Dolen chuckled. "Then more the fools, they, such small craft are often the bane of enemy shipping and transport, and have been used to devastating effect. The Empire of Man knew well to fear the appearance of a squad of such."

"Primo pilots fly poorly and die fast," Kalli said. "There's always been a huge niche for recovery of scrap metal for all the ships they lose every day... Luminite's far too valuable to be wasted on them. And, yes, I've destroyed battleships and cruisers single-handedly before with one of these."

"Those who do not learn and love to move quickly, evading the blow of their enemy rather than standing and absorbing damage, do not do well with such ships. Such tactics are the mainstay and a joy to me."

Kalli grinned broadly. "Indeed. That's why I picked the Darknova. The Ultranova has no subtlety at all. Though it's pretty good at blowing things up."

"There is a time and place for that sort of power, I suppose, but where is the joy in it? What glory in screaming from the sky and raining destruction upon the unsuspecting and then laughing as you dodge their fire?" Dolen chuckled and glanced aside to her. "You must excuse me, the tactics of the Eldar are ever light of feet rather than hard of head."

Kalli gave a nod. "Likewise. Death Dancer tactics aren't all that different, I don't think. We don't call it 'dancing' for no reason."

"You would most likely find kindred spirits amongst those following the Path of the Howling Banshees," Dolen mused, a good part still focused on the simulation. "Forever moving and yet managing to remain within power-glaive striking range of their foes. They are fascinating to observe in action."

Kalli chuckled. "Give me a thousand Death Dancers and I bet we could take out the entire Chaos fleet right there."

"Perhaps, but where would one gather such an army? If you manage to deduce a means of doing so, then I would greatly appreciate hearing of it as I have found myself wishing for one entirely too often recently." Dolen actually joked, his shifted attention reducing some measure of natural barriers.

"There's some on the Shadow of Doubt," Kalli said. "But I don't think even a hundred of them. Now, hmm. The better question is, where to find Death Dancers who haven't gone over to Chaos?" Kalli sighed. "I know there are some..."

Upon hearing the sigh, Dolen reached to disable the simulator and swiveled the seat to face her with a quiet smile. "Do not despair, Kalli May, as I have not. You are in your element, you have your talents and abilities, not to forget a will with which to use them. Even should we all fall before the forces of Chaos, in holding true to that spirit of self have we already won."

Kalli grinned faintly, and said, "Well, failing all else, I know a few places in which to look."

"And there you have the first step of a path to follow," Dolen replied evenly, the smile shifting to a quirked grin. "Who would believe that anyone would take such a wild gamble upon slender odds, hmm? Perhaps one who went and talked to cherry trees." He chuckled and shook his head.


	18. Enigmatic Meeting

After two days, the ship came out of hyperspace in a remote system. There was a pale red star and a large nebula near the edge of the system. There didn't appear to be any planets in the vicinity, but there were plenty of asteroids of varying sizes.

"Wow," Alpha said. "Looks like Alderaan."

Kalli smirked. "Let's check the coordinates... hmm... great, the base we're looking for is supposed to be in the middle of that cloud."

Dolen examined the instrument reports for the system, and shook his head. "If they are so predictable in all things, to occupy such systems, their days may well be limited as rebellious souls."

"Well, everywhere people would _want_ to live is already controlled by the Empire," Kalli pointed out.

Alpha nodded in agreement silently.

Kalli turned the ship and headed toward the nebula. "'Cept for a handful of systems the rebels stubbornly kept out of their hands. It's been a long, hard fight to keep control of the Rath system..."

"Mm," Dolen replied skeptically, that the forces of Chaos already operated in such places was evidence enough that those seeking rebellion might do so as well.

"Ugh, the nebula's interfering with sensors," Kalli muttered, watching the readouts fizzle and start to fail as they entered the cloud.

"Yeah," Alpha said. "That's another reason why nebulae are good places to hide. Natural defenses."

Kalli proceeded to dodge the asteroids that were floating about this part of space, but it became increasingly difficult with no sensors and little visibility.

"For so long as their numbers remain pure of infiltrators, true enough," Dolen agreed with the assessment.

The viewscreen became increasingly clouded. Kalli started dodging asteroids that they couldn't even see.

"One must wonder about the survival ratio of those seeking to return to this place," Dolen said with grim humor, watching as one near collision after another was avoided by the smallest breadth.

"I can't see how anyone who isn't psychic could even fly through this damned place," Kalli muttered, dodging another asteroid.

"The greatest number likely are, if the El'dari are involved," Dolen replied, "And it would certainly add to the defensive strength facing those of the Karzan not so imbued."

"Put in that transponder code so we can get our bearings," Kalli said. She'd do it herself but she was a bit occupied at the moment.

Dolen nodded in silent reply, seeing nothing in their best interest in distracting her, and complies. "Transponder active."

"Okay, there it is," Kalli murmured, working their way down in that direction.

"Awaiting contact," Dolen replied serenely, certain that this place would be no different than the last in identifying them quickly enough, most likely through remote detection platforms.

Kalli headed toward the blinking transponder signal, helpfully displayed in blue on the viewscreen by the ship's computer.

Talied answers the request for identification and purpose from the base with bland truthfulness, stating their origin and reference point as the last base he had visited with Sedder, including identifying its locale. That seemed to ease their natural suspicion and they were told to proceed as before, without deviation or be destroyed.

"How typical," he murmured with sardonic amusement.

The distance listed for the signal decreased little by little as Kalli dodged asteroids. Then they came to a shield designed to keep out the asteroids and such, and pass through. The nebula was considerably less prevalent within, and a huge construction could be seen.

Kalli stared at it as they came out of the field and breathed, "Hol-ee shit..."

Alpha seemed interested. "What is it?"

Dolen compared the visual and instrument input, the structure's purpose not immediately clear although vaguely reminiscent of something not leaping clearly to mind. "From your exclamation, I would presume this is new?"

It was obviously not a little base shoved in an asteroid, as she'd probably expected.

"Then let us proceed, this may prove of interest," Dolen replied, "If naught else, perhaps those in this place are developing a design idea similar to the scale of a Craftworld."

Alpha's question had gone unanswered. "I'm serious... what is it? Is it a ship? A stationary battle station?"

Kalli proceeded to bring them in to dock at the specified location. Kalli said, "I have no idea."

Dolen chuckled lightly, not particularly perturbed by the development, and rose languidly as the ship settled to rest. "Shall we go and find what, precisely, our hosts have been about?"

Kalli docked the ship and proceeded to pop the hatch and climb out. Alpha followed. Leaving the larger and unwieldy rifle aboard, content for the presence of sidearm and blade for the moment, Dolen followed the Death Dancer from the smaller craft into the cavernous landing bay.

"Let us examine this place closer, until such time as a security entity challenges," Dolen said.

Kalli said, "Yeah..." She was already fairly well staring at everything.

Alpha didn't seem in as much awe as Kalli, but he did admire the place with interest. "I'm definitely impressed... for the scale if not the function... They seem like they're pretty well-established here."

Primarily El'dari, but they'd clearly picked up a few things from the rebels. There were signs of luminite use. Dolen made note of the differences in architecture more readily than the familiar, the scope not particularly stunning but the new elements proving interesting.

"One might believe them to indeed be creating a Craftworld-scale craft," Dolen muttered thoughtfully, "Though incorporating the luminite technology is certainly new. Well within normal crystalline tolerances for power, I'd suspect."

"One has to wonder just where they got enough luminite to power something of this size, though," Kalli mused. "The Rath system is the largest concentration of it that I know of, but there's a couple other places..."

"They're El'dari. I'm sure they planned for it," Alpha said. "They may have easily planned this out for hundreds of years."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kalli said.

"As they were the overseers of the Empire for long years, it would indeed surprise me were such stores not set aside for future use. Or..." Dolen paused thoughtfully, "Finding a means to manufacture such would not be beyond belief, either."

"The Empire never really had much access to it after the rebellion began, but before then? It's possible," Kalli said.

Dolen chuckled quietly, following a curve of wall that bore unfamiliar elements within it to capture the interest of the mind's eye. "Ever secretive and aloof, are those of my blood, as you have seen Kalli May. What may have been accepted as reality may well have been myth."

Kalli chuckled. "I can believe it."

"This place," Dolen said, his demeanor becoming more energetic, "May well prove of great interest, and I should greatly doubt that any who have gained entrance may have the taint of Chaos upon them to spy upon the works here. Let us go and seek further." He picked an egress point at random and headed for it.

Kalli meandered on after him, staring at everything along the way.

"I might recommend remaining nearby, Kalli May and Alpha," Dolen said quietly, "I may indeed be a stranger to them, but I suspect that they might well be less inclined toward hostility toward one of apparent kinship."

Kalli shrugged a bit, "Wasn't planning on wandering off anywhere. I don't doubt that some of them recognize me at any rate..."

Alpha had never been here before, so it seemed unlikely he'd run off to see a long-forgotten friend.

"And perhaps not the fondest recollection," Dolen replied with gallows humor, "Our first goal shall be to find a node, a construct quite similar to your own terminals in purpose and design. There may we begin to find something more of this place."

"Lead on, then," Kalli said.

"Such industry," Dolen mused as he led them with seeming purpose through one passage after another. "And yet no sign of action or hint of their movements amongst the stars. Interesting." Their path opened shortly into another open area, with odd structures dotting the organic landscape and his step slowed. "Oh my."

Kalli peered around at the immediate vicinity with interest. "What is it?"

Dolen shook his head silently in reply and looked around, quick steps bringing him within reach of just what he had sought in this direction anyway. Crystalline controls shifted the holographic display that appeared and he sifted through the basic structure with a growing sense of joy.

"This is a manufactory, one of many such aboard this... Craftworld." He did not step away from the display as an armed El'dari approaches with obvious intent.

"Interesting," Alpha said.

Kalli peered over at what he was looking at with interest, then glanced up.

There was no obvious confrontation in the brief interplay which followed, but the guardian of this place was quite firm, in polite fashion, that they need not remain here any longer. Dolen did not argue the point and motioned the party back to the passage they had recently left.

"It would seem that our presence is accepted, if limited in scope... for now."

Kalli chuckled softly and headed off with him. "I'd generally expect as much, all things considered."

Alpha smirked and followed. "So... what is our objective at this 'node'?"

"In truth, this makes far greater sense to me now," Dolen responded with no hit of rancor at the ejection. "Surprising, after a fashion, that we were allowed to proceed thus far without being turned aside. One might suspect my brethren of a test of one kind or another. Or something else entirely obscure."

Kalli said, "Heh. You know they must be really enigmatic when you call them that too," she snickers softly.

Alpha chuckled.

"Riddles and enigma simply are," Dolen replied with absent amusement. "They serve many purposes, not the least of which is forcing an evaluation of self and all that is around you to evaluate their answer. The question is what is missing, but my brief examination of the node did point readily toward more central domains wherein it might be found."

"I would imagine so, yes," Kalli said. "I'd imagine we'd also get kicked out of there too."

"I hate riddles," Alpha said. "Did I mention that before?"

Dolen chuckled lightly and turned to walk quickly along the passage, taking a separate turn from memory of the design from the node. "You may be surprised, Kalli May. Does it not seem strange to you that none have accosted us in this place?" An odd question, but serving another purpose entirely.

"Not especially, really," Kalli said. "If I meant any harm I would have just made a couple pinpoint shots with the particle cannon in the luminite power cores."

"Mm," Dolen replied, "I wonder if we may have survived such an act? Yet regardless, we have entered the home of a power which does not know us, in theory, and none has done more than ask our identity since first approaching. This is a ship designed for war and the manufacture of that needed for it, would you not do more to ascertain intent than assumption?"

"I don't know," Kalli said, fingering something in her pocket.

Alpha peered at her.

"They would, and are," Dolen responded with certainty. "I would be greatly surprised if we were not expected, in fact." He fell silent, his pace continuing unslackened and seemingly choosing corridors at random.

Kalli kept pace, trailing along close behind him and clasping her hands behind her back. "If you say so."

"Indeed," Dolen said simply, his step slowing to greater deliberation and stately cadence as they turned a corner and further along, two El'dari in full armor could be seen standing watch at the opening to what appeared to be an expansive greenhouse environment screened by a shimmering curtain of light.

Alpha looked at it oddly. Kalli peered with interest in the general direction of the vicinity. Dolen didn't halt his progress until within easy speaking range of the guards, he offered not a word to them however, continuing past without challenge or confrontation and through into the warmth of the dome beyond.

Kalli walked behind him, glancing from side to side and Alpha followed along really quietly, not that he was being amazingly talkative at the moment anyway.

Dolen's pace slowed as he entered a domain painfully remindful of a life now lost to him, the scents and sounds of the garden nonetheless working their magic to soothe that ache as they passed along one path to another. The flora was unfamiliar to him, but he knew that each type had come from widely different worlds and been sculpted to coexist as they might otherwise have refused to.

He was unsurprised to see an El'dari waiting near the center of the garden, kneeling beside a basin in which grew a wild strain that they were singing softly to as they encourage it with faint power. The silver-haired woman rose unhurriedly as they reach the edge of the stone ceremonial circle, and turned to study them before offering a quiet greeting.

"Kalli May, it is well to see you again." She shifted her disquieting gaze to Dolen and added, "Child of a different star, I welcome you. Please, be seated." She gestured to elegantly carved stone benches set precisely about the circle, and Dolen quickly complied.

Kalli stopped staring at everything around her momentarily to give a bow of greeting to the woman. "Greetings to you as well. Quite the lovely place you have here."

"Thank you," the woman replied warmly. "Such gardens are often the center and heart of the places sacred to the El'dari. It is rare that anyone beyond that circle is ever granted the opportunity to view one."

She settled delicately on the edge of the basin, idly caressing the jagged leaves of the plant that appeared even now to be trying to get at her.

"I am Elliandra Velarh," she added by way of introduction, "And I will affirm that the Eldar who has led you to this place did indeed speak the truth of matters, it was indeed a test although not a terribly difficult one, which I am pleased that he successfully unraveled. It gives me hope that such ones have not wholly lost the innate connection, the heart of what we are." She smiled and nodded at Dolen. "You are welcome here, son of distant Iyanden, though I must warn you that the purpose you sought in coming is not what you must ultimately pursue."

A gentle wave disentangled her hand from the grasping plant, unharmed for all that it may have tried, and signalling a departure from that line of conversation as her attention returned to the human woman.

"Tell me then, what is it that _you_ seek here?" Elliandra asked.

Kalli was silent for a long moment. She looked over at the woman pensively and commented, "Really, I'm not sure. I'd be hoping to find some hope in fighting Chaos. Answers. Direction." Kalli gave a bit of a shrug. "I'm a follower, not a leader. I don't want to lead, as much as it keeps getting thrust at me unwillingly," she sighed.

Elliandra nodded serenely, the answer nothing less than she had expected. "Just as you served my sister, you seek to serve again, and have found only one blind avenue and another in which to expunge the taint which clung to you so briefly. You seek a cause, a reason, one that reaches beyond the immediate minor difficulties troubling this place."

She raised a hand as though in gentle warding of disbelief.

"Yes, I do call them minor, and with reason," Elliandra said. "Such creatures cannot, in the nature of things, ultimately prevail, for they are simply elements of a greater whole. Life continues on, regardless of the strife which might assail it, as those of my distant cousins have yet to fully understand or recognize. Do not suffer the pangs of regret, child of Death, as you are but another acting as is only right in that grand dance."

She fell silent, her demeanor discouraging interruption as it showed there was something yet to be said.

"Seek within, and you will find your answer," she replied cryptically, eyes encompassing all three to indicate its relevance to all. "Know that you will find your path or paths, that the answer you seek is not so important as the question you have not yet asked of your soul."

Kalli gave a nod, not looking especially surprised at the answer, having not especially expected much differently. She gave a bit of a sigh and said quietly, "Very well, then. Thank you." She looked toward the ground thoughtfully.

Silver laughter echoed upon the air in reply to Kalli's resignation. Perhaps surprisingly, there was no hint of mockery in it or the glint of gentle humor in the El'dari ancient's eyes.

"I will not leave you wholly without clearer answer, do not fret," Elliandra continued, "There is surely that which you need to follow, one who must be awakened after long slumber, and you already possess the keys needed to solve his puzzle. Long and long ago, an ancient one fell into deep slumber, and he rests yet to this day. Seek his repose and you will see the beginning of an end for that which most troubles you in this time. It is, in the scheme of things, but a footnote, but is a matter which your urge to _do_ something vital may address. Bring the artifact of a distant world upon your journey, and it shall show you the way." She rose from her seat. "As a final note, I will say that your company is not so greatly different as your origins and histories may suggest. Similarity of goal and purpose shall lead you upon different paths at times, but always shall they converge once again, with each realizing their potential if only they seek it. You will find your cause and place, perhaps sooner than you might expect. Do not fear it or allow the past to keep you from what you must do." She turned from them, gazing into the garden, and continued with a singsong cadence, "One shall find their cause, another their heart, and the last that which most they seek if not where they sought it."

Kalli listened to her words quietly, staring at the ground thoughtfully, and gave a nod again. She wasn't hearing anything which was a surprise to her. "Then it shall be done," she murmured quietly.

Dolen rose silently and offered a formal bow to the now inattentive El'dari, his expression equally thoughtful as he turned to his companions and motioned them to follow him from the garden. Kalli trailed on after him closely, more engrossed in her own thoughts at the moment now than staring at everything around her.

They returned through the corridors of the ship in silence, paid only the smallest attention by those they passed, and returned without interruption to the cavernous hangar. Another craft was now settled beside the Darknova, its sweeping lines marking it clearly as El'dari design.

"Guess that means we're leaving now, then?" Kalli murmured, leaning against the hatch for a moment.

"Yes, it would seem so," Dolen replied absently, turning the conversation over in his mind even now, "It would seem that this diversion was wholly without purpose." He shook his head at that. "No, not entirely, as it is now at least known that the El'dari in this place are not only awake but preparing to act."

"I don't think it was without purpose," Kalli said, popping open the hatch and climbing inside, settling into the pilot's seat as Alpha headed into the back. "If anything, I suppose I should learn to trust my own instincts more."

An El'dari wearing a flowing robe approached them solemnly before as Kalli embarked, the glyphs embroidered upon it identifying him as belonging to the artisan's caste, a position of considerable prestige among their kind. He bowed briefly to the group and extended a hand, a shard of crystal resting in the palm, "This is offered to speed you upon your way."

Dolen looked at the El'dari, one brow rising as he lifted a hand to accept the seemingly random gift, and the other simply bowed again and departs the landing bay. He looked at the crystal with surprise, then stepped into the entryway but went no further, "It would seem that she planned to aid us in other ways," he merely said.

Kalli chuckled and grinned a bit, and went to power up the Darknova.

Dolen shook his head in bemusement and stepped back out of the Darknova, surprise fading away to appreciation of the sheer beauty of the gift he'd been given as he approached the smaller craft. Not even so spacious as the Darknova, he knew, but the gesture was profound. He circled the other craft silently, studying it from all angles before finally using the crystal to gain access to the fighter craft.

Time enough to test its limits, he knew, and he focused on familiarizing himself once more with the only subtly different controls from what he'd known before. Touching the crystal control matrix, he focused on the communications array and sent a signal to the Darknova for confirmation as systems hum smoothly to power.

"Where to now, Kalli May? It would seem our current mission is no more."

Kalli glanced over the vessel appraisingly from inside the Darknova and said, "What's the radiation shielding on that like?" She was silently going to miss having him along a bit as she powered up the Darknova and lifted off. "I've a mind to stop by Epsilon Station first. It's located near a neutron star."

"It shall suffice," Dolen replied with mild amusement. "These craft are aptly named, for the very fires of the Warp itself cannot touch them. A Phoenix. If you will transmit the coordinates, I shall set them in place to follow and keep pace."

The smaller craft rose with a smooth thrumming from its rest and floated gently in the air, awaiting his direction with hair-thin responsiveness.

Kalli transmitted the coordinates and headed out to cross through the nebula again, mumbling something along the way with regards to annoying green clouds and asteroids.

Dolen examined the crystal matrix as they slid smoothly from the bay, and transmitted the detailed information held within it to the Darknova. Standard sensors might be fouled, but there were obviously other means employed by the El'dari to navigate through the maze. He settled the sleek craft in a gentle orbit that switched from above to below the Darknova as needed as they passed through.

"Oddly enough, my first real brush with death was with a couple big rocks in the Cryces Asteroid Field, shortly before I decided to become a Death Dancer," Kalli commented as she wove her way through the nebula.

"Random universal phenomena are among the most common of dangers," Dolen agreed readily. "Even more so, I might suspect, than the more mundane and paid attention to incursions of enemy factions."

He chuckled lightly, allowing a moment of the carefree as an asteroid approached and he directed the nimble fighter to skim perilously close along its surface, enough so that a trail of dust followed his wake upon the other side.

Kalli chuckled softly, and brought the ship through the nebula and out into open space on the other side. "Clearing nebula. Inputting coordinates. Locking on. Engaging jump drive. Wormhole... open." The swirling rift in space had appeared before the Darknova, which flew in to enter the opening.

Dolen restrained his momentary enthusiasm, though grinning still as he swooped back to follow closely in her wake. The spatial disturbance of the wormhole flared into existence, and he guided the sleek craft neatly through it behind the Darknova. Once within, he engaged automatic monitoring and examined a few oddities he'd noticed in the crystalline node's control structure.

"Course engaged," he responded, "And now we wait."

Kalli leaned back in the pilot's seat and checked the readouts. "ETA two hours," she said over the comm to him. "That's better. Just a skip around the block."

Tinkering with the interface, Dolen settled comfortably in the pilot's couch and closed his eyes, the node's structure dancing in his vision. "Engage," he murmured, though no speech was truly required through the link, and he felt a distinct twisting as the subroutine locked onto the communication channel to the Darknova and poured power through it. He 'opens' his eyes once again to look around the cockpit of the Darknova.

The projection flickered momentarily as he stretches, but solidified as the node corrected for minor interference, and he offered a quirky grin to Kalli, "An interesting voyage all told so far, would you not say?"

Kalli grinned and waved absently at him. "Indeed, I'd say so." She stretched a bit.

Dolen looked at a projected hand with amusement, particularly as he pressed it to a panel and met resistance generated by the node. "Interesting adaptation for psychological effect." He shrugged off the amusement, obviously much more at ease now, and looked over at Kalli. "What thoughts have struck you, in light of events?"

Kalli gave a slight shrug. "Should run into the Shadow of Doubt at Epsilon as well, I think." She tapped absently at the console. "It's been the biggest rebel base of operations since the Empire's ships can't handle the radiation there for the most part to bring any major attacks against it."

Dolen nodded thoughtfully, then shrugged. "I am uncertain that the path ahead is to follow in the wake of that ship. There is undoubtedly some import to its journey here, as the odd being Aviel reminds me much of a Farseer, but is that destiny the one to be pursued? I know not, at least yet."

"Aviel's a strange one," Kalli said. "She's the one who warned me about what the Karzan Empire was planning with their psionics... I suppose I shouldn't blame her so much for what happened afterward, though. I know she's what the Elkandu call a 'Chronomancer', a 'Time Mage' I suppose whatever that's supposed to mean..."

"The extent of her powers, I could not begin to guess," Dolen responded. "Yet she bears the same enigmatic bent as the Farseers, and they are indeed capable of seeing the varied skeins of time. The comparison is one which has made me consider the correlation between the 'magic' of this place and the different abilities inherent to my kind." He chuckled. "Not to mention the experience of channeling such 'magic' here much as in ceremony."

"I don't think, from my experience, that there's much relation to what the Karzans call 'magic' and what the Elkandu call 'magic'. From what I've seen of Elkandu 'magic', it appears much the same as what Karzans might call 'psionics'."

"That would be much my impression," Dolen agreed readily. "Waking the El'dari of Lezaria was not so very different from the ceremonies conducted upon distant Iyanden, the taste of the Power only subtly different in nature and yet considered magic in that place. It has forced me to consider the Eldar of my world and wonder what potential might be locked within them."

"And that, I couldn't begin to tell you," Kalli said. "I don't think I know my own potential. My mother tried to engineer me with the gene for psionics, and for the longest time I'd believed she had failed and I was actually psi-blind. But such was not, in fact, the case..."

Dolen turned aside his own musing for the moment, curiosity stirred by her own tale. "What then was the case?" he asked simply.

"Apparently, because of the genetic modifications, my brain was wired differently than most humans, so to speak. It wasn't working on the same wavelength, so most of the Karzan telepaths could never read me, or vice versa."

"Have you ever sought to explore it more thoroughly?" Dolen asked. "It would seem that the discipline of your training would be well suited to the pursuit of such inherent powers." Self-discipline indeed, he mused, something which might well allow for such things or lock them safely away.

"I have, somewhat," Kalli said. "Tried a bit of what the Elkandu call 'Seeking', tried to get training as a Jedi in the Star Wars universe." She shrugged a bit. "Of course, aside from some small improvements about the only thing I really accomplished was discovering that I'm absolutely horrible at meditating."

"Meditation is not such a terrible thing," Dolen replied with a chuckle. "It serves many purposes, including allowing a clarity of thought and purpose which might otherwise be distracted by matters unresolved to the inner mind. Surely it may serve the same purpose as dreaming, in that regard, if you truly allow your mind to wander and free itself of conscious constraint."

"I'm not to say that it's a bad thing or anything like that," Kalli said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just saying that I'm not very good at it. I also don't sleep much, either. I generally only sleep when I literally can't remain conscious due to injury or something..."

Dolen nodded, having some understanding. "You search forever for activity, something to keep you from the very things which meditation would invoke. Tis not necessarily an ill thing, but you might find it of considerable benefit to pursue it further. I know, of personal experience, that it may well save your sanity in the face of events that you have no control nor any wish to be a part of."


	19. Retaking Epsilon Station

They arrived in the Epsilon System, the rebel base near the neutron star, and dock at station. The Shadow of Doubt and a couple of Starfire-class cruisers were also docked there.

Although as they arrived, it became fairly clear that the place was not precisely free of Chaos involvement. Kalli meandered off the ship to try to figure out what was going on here. Dolen lands his own craft and followed Kalli, having never been to this place before assuming that all was as it should be unless told otherwise.

Kalli went over to Dolen and said, "Hmm, something's not quite right here. I can't put my finger on just what, though..."

Dolen looked around, the wild array of entities sparking nothing beyond the normal bizarre mixture to his experience, but accepted her interpretation readily. "You are familiar with the environs," he replied with a nod of his head before seating his helm in preparation. "I will trust to your judgment in the matter."

She went over to a nearby Rabbit standing conveniently around and said, "Hey. What's been happening here lately?"

The rabbit said, "Some crazy Chaos cultists have sealed themselves in the lower decks and are working on some sort of device. We've been trying to get down there but with the main reactor and such down there have been unable to do so without damaging the station."

Damage to the station would seem to be the least of their concerns. Dolen fumed silently but schooled himself to calm. This place was unused to the ways of Chaos foes and he could not blame them for that... much. "Who is in control of attempting to access that section of the station?" he asked simply instead.

"Uh... I dunno," the bunny said, shrugging.

The response should not surprise him in this place, and Dolen restrained the impulse to reply heatedly to the infuriatingly common lack of any structure. He merely nodded, remaining blandly polite as he asked for directions to the affected area.

Kalli smirked a bit and headed down that way. Along the way, she explained, "In theory, all Death Dancers are of equal rank, which is - or at least was, before the rebellion - above the Karzan Military. Except for the Empress's Own, who answered only to the Empress. In practice, I'm about the closest thing they have to a leader anymore, and they'll generally listen to me."

"At least there is some sort of command ideal within the organization," Dolen replied quietly, not managing to keep a slight seething from his tone. "It may well prove useful if the Chaos minions are to be routed out of their chambers before completing whatever they seek."

"I believe you would be correct in that assessment," Kalli said. "If they're building what I think they're building..."

Dolen didn't look over as she spoke, the rifle he'd obtained aboard the Eyes of Truth being unlimbered and set to the ready as they walked. "And what do you suspect their intent to be?" he asked briefly.

"I suspect they're trying to build a Geneforge," Kalli said quietly. She headed down to the lower decks.

From the name alone, Dolen rather suspected that its completion would be highly non-beneficial to the area at the very least, and nodded sharply. "I presume this would aid them in mutation," he said, then added, "Regardless their efforts must be thwarted."

Kalli said, "I've seen what one of those things can do... It changes their entire being, their mind, body, and soul, makes them incredibly strong and powerful with innate magical abilities... I _don't_ think the Rabbits up there realize what they're up against, or they'd consider blowing up the station a small price to avoid letting this fall into Chaos's hands."

"That option," Dolen replied dryly, "is not one which failed to cross my mind. The nature of the work as stated makes its destruction all the more imperative."

They came to a large, sealed blast door. Its original purpose was most likely to protect the people on the station in the event of something going disastrously wrong in the laboratories, but at the moment it was keeping people out rather than keeping things in. Kalli peered at it for a moment, and said, "Hmm."

"The time which would be required to cut through that," Dolen indicated the door, "Would likely be better served finding alternative methods of entry, even perhaps through the outer hull of the station. I think it would trouble no one unduly were they to be drawn screaming into the void of space."

"I'm going to see if my security override codes still work," Kalli said, heading over to the terminal and testing them. After several minutes of that, she shook her head. "Nope... I've top-level permissions on the system but they've managed to lock me out anyway."

"Unsurprising, as one would expect someone to have already attempted such access," Dolen replied, examining the hallway they were standing in, "What of maintenance access, service tunnels, or something similar?"

"Hmm. There should be something somewhere..." Kalli pondered. She brought up a schematic of the station on the screen. "That one there looks like our best bet, I think... It's a little roundabout but it should get us down there."

Dolen looked over her shoulder at the image and nodded crisply. "If naught else, with minor damage to the structure we might obtain easier access..." he pointed at a cross-corridor that would likely be separated by a bulkhead, "here, cutting through the intervening sections."

Kalli nodded, and proceeded to climb into the maintenance shaft. Dolen followed after, his greater height and bulk hindering him further than she, but he did not complain as he would sooner leap into a fusion core than face Chaos unarmed or armored. Thankfully they found the tunnels more or less unblocked, although they did encounter a couple hatches that required security codes to bypass. Kalli's codes, however, opened them.

"It would appear that they have not considered all possible avenues of resistance," Dolen mentioned with disdain as a hatchway opened to grant them passage. "More the fools, they." He continued onward in her wake, keeping track of their passage as well as he might.

The shaft brought them out into another antechamber, and Kalli oriented herself and said, "We're inside."

Slipping from the tunnel with hardly a sound, Dolen examined their surroundings with vigilant alertness. "What size area are they likely to require to construct this device?" he asked. "That shall narrow our search requirements considerably."

"I don't know," Kalli said, "The original I saw was powered by huge crystal spires over a large pool of glowing liquid..." She headed off in search of it.

Dolen followed after, considering the situation, then quietly asked, "Can you access the station's power requirements from a terminal or other access point down here? It would surely show us their location if your description of the similar device is any indication."

"The main power core is down here," Kalli said. "It wouldn't be that difficult to route it to the forge from there... Hmm."

"Such activity would surely require close proximity then," Dolen replied thoughtfully, "Lest they were willing to expend considerable effort in that redirection of power. If naught else, assailing this power station would assuredly draw their attention away from their works and to a venue of our choosing."

Kalli headed down the corridors toward the main reactor. They came out onto a catwalk over a large chamber. It was much as Kalli described - four crystal spires sending energy into a glowing purple pool of strange liquid. The concentration of magical radiation in the room made the air waver and visibility difficult.

Dolen drew in a hiss of breath at the caress of foul magics, remaining silent as he looked over the edge of the catwalk to the floor below in search of the foul creatures certain to be working upon the infernal device. The structure itself, he was sure, would be protected by means most unconventional, and likely be ill advised to disrupt regardless as the power plant was involved.

Far below, there were a number of Cybions working, some of them distracted and dozing into a trance-like state and then blinking suddenly after a few moments. Some monitoring the power flow, or working on peripheral devices, measuring the consistency of the liquid and performing other experiments.

Dolen counted silently to himself, weighing the tactical situation, then moved to stand above one such group. He placed one leg over the railing in preparation to drop to the ground below and engage, making a gesture to his companion toward another suitably advantageous position.

Kalli pulled out her blaster and lightsaber in each hand. She climbed over to the railing and nodded silently to him.

Upon seeing her confirmation, he secured the rifle over his shoulder and made use of his own pistol and blade, the drop a minor one to either of them considering their agility. With a sharp nod to her, he dropped and moved immediately to action.

Kalli ignited her red lightsaber on the way down, and proceeded to do some impressive acrobats that were probably not even physical possible without the assistance of gravity manipulation and telekinetics.

Without pause or hesitation, Dolen trusted Kalli to cover the arc that he was blind to, something perhaps odd but which he would consider another time. He leapt to the attack without cry or sound, instead allowing pistol and blade to speak for him as they cut a swath through his foes.

Kalli leapt lightly to and fro, avoiding their sluggish attacks easily and swiftly cutting them down one by one. Within minutes, the two of them were the only things moving in the laboratory.

Dolen looked about him as the last of his opponents drop only to find that Kalli was the only thing standing besides himself. The adrenaline edge of combat fades and he found himself not even slightly short of breath, the carnage total and short of duration. "I am leery of simply destroying their construction," he mused after a moment, stepping past a fallen body with distaste.

Kalli went over to the terminal and peered over the readouts a bit. She shook her head. "I can't even begin to understand what they were doing well enough here to even shut off the power to it. The last one, I destroyed with a few blasts of a particle cannon to the main facility. Well, I pretty much destroyed most of the mountain. I'll prefer to blow up the station only as a last resort, if we can't figure out another way to manage it."

"Is there a control mechanism which might allow those above to gain access once more?" Dolen asked. "I would greatly prefer not to meddle with that which is unknown, I have seen the results of such tampering entirely too often." Normally at the hands of humans and Eldar technology, he mused. "The danger, at the least, is contained and may be cleansed by safer methods."

"There's mention here of some gloves," Kalli said. "Yes, the original Geneforge required use of gloves to operate... It mentions that they're in Storage Room C."

"Mm, I shall see if I might discover them, then," Dolen responded and moved off in search of said items, not straying too far as the creatures obviously had not, and returned a short time later with what he considered might be the proper items. Perhaps. What did he know of Chaos machinery, after all?

He offered them to her as though handling live serpents. They fairly well looked like such. They seemed to be half-alive, with odd tubules and openings along them apparently for control of the flow of the liquid through them.

Kalli nodded, taking them and looking them over. "Yes, these look like the ones. Hmm." She cautiously approached the Geneforge pool. As she did so, the liquid in the pool seemed to move away from her slightly for some reason.

Dolen considered it for a moment, then sighed as he followed her. "It may well be best that I attempt it, Kalli May. They appear to be sufficiently bulky that they might fit above my armored gauntlets with no difficulty. I would at least have some protection from it."

Kalli looked at him in a fairly horrified manner. "Hell no I'm not using this thing. But they seem to be reacting to the gloves somehow." She waved them over the pool, and it seemed to push away from where the gloves are. "Sides, it'd probably choke on your DNA and turn you into a writhing skinless monster before you die a slow and agonizing death."

"They may well be the pathway to disabling the device without destroying the power plant within, with a sizable part of this station to go along with it." Dolen replied with a mixture of revulsion and resignation. "Unless you may think of other means by which to do so?"

"Perhaps so," Kalli said, looking at the gloves and at the pool a bit. "Hmm." She proceeded to toss the gloves into the pool. Clearly they were not meant to be inserted in such a manner, and the pool immediately started to boil and writhe about like a living thing, giving off spurts and sparks. Kalli decided it prudent to back away very quickly.

"Perhaps not the wisest of plans," Dolen replied quickly, echoing her steps backward as the pool reacted ever more violently. "Though perhaps better than the idea of attempting to use it, it may suit us well to return to a higher level."

He followed action to deed, taking but a moment to snare her in passing as he sprinted for the stairs leading up to the catwalk. Kalli didn't even bother with the stairs, however, leaping upward with assistance of her gravity manipulators and landing lightly on the catwalk again.

The Geneforge continued to boil and bubble below, the ejections of which ripped apart some of the corpses which were laying too close to it, giving a fair hint as to what might happen to any flesh near it. But after several seconds of bubbling and hissing, the liquid in the pool was gone and the gloves appeared to have been destroyed by the reaction.

"That," Dolen said with grim amusement, now upon the catwalk once more and looking below, "was a potentially bad idea." He glanced over at Kalli, his expression hidden as he shrugged. "It did suffice for the task, however. Shall we return to the unformed rabble above and inform them that their difficulty is resolved?"

Kalli chuckled and said, "Well... it just felt like the right thing to do."

She hopped down to finish the job and dismantle the thing well enough so that it couldn't be easily recreated, after making sure the chemical reactions had died down. This "dismantling" involving unplugging it from the power core, busting the crystalline basin to pieces, and erasing any computer records and data that might be used to reconstruct it.

Dolen chuckled quietly as he returned to lend a hand at the task, "I suppose that listening to one's instincts is not such a terrible thing to do, after all."

With the basin smashed, the computers cleared, Kalli proceeded to unlock access to the blast doors. They didn't, of course, seal them out from in here, since anyone outside trying to get in wouldn't be in here, obviously. And so the station would be returned to its normal state of insanity, with beings of all types running amok without any real semblance of order, getting in each other's way, and generally contributing to another form of chaos entirely. As it has always been. They were rebels. Noble freedom fighters thrown in with galactic scum.

Dolen began to despair for this world, seeing ever more of the disorder that they seem so intent on allowing to run free. One day he might change that estimation, but he doubted it would be any time soon.

Kalli headed up level to tell the Death Dancers their problems have been taken care of. At least, that particular problem. They were already insane and power-hungry. The Cybions were attempting to alter their bodies with genetics and cybernetics in order to create stronger, smarter, better beings. Well, they kind of failed on the "smarter" part at least.

Dolen followed after, still seeing little real difference in the general chaos-riddled routine of the station, but he maintained his peace other than the occasional caustic thought in that direction.

The main difference was, the rebels might be disorganized and chaotic, but at least they weren't going to destroy the universe. Save, perhaps, through inaction or inability to react appropriately to a given Chaos incursion. But they meant well and were perfectly willing to fight to the death for a cause they believed in. Definitely pointed in their favor, but add a little order to that and it was fighting to the _other guy's_ death for the cause.

Kalli approached the nearest Death Dancer. "The project the Cybions were working on on the lower decks has been destroyed and the blast doors opened again. There may still be a few of them running around down there. Shoot them on sight. And if you see _any_ trace of Chaos activity in this system again, destroy them immediately."

The Dancer said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Dolen was nearly utterly shocked upon hearing the crisp and affirmative reply to Kalli's orders. It was the first indication he had encountered since his own troops of any command structure. As the other Dancer moved off to attend to the orders, Dolen replied with quiet humor, "I believe that I greatly envy you that, Kalli May," indicating the departing figure with a wave.

"What's that?" she said as she headed off to locate the mess to relax with, now that the immediate issues had been taken care of.

"Discipline and order," Dolen replied quietly, the momentary amusement fading. "It is the first sign of such that I have seen in quite some time now, other than perhaps hints thereof upon El'dari domains."

"Meh. The Death Dancers are the most disciplined people I know," Kalli said. "That they don't have a formal command structure doesn't mean there isn't one. If all Death Dancers are supposed to be considered equal, that's not really true in practice. In practice, it tends to fall to the most experienced and capable of them."

"Then perhaps, within their ranks, there is yet hope," Dolen replied, then shook his head. "At any rate, now that the immediate crisis is past, I am going to return and continue my familiarization and practice with the new ship. You may find me there if I am required for any reason."

He offered a polite bow and trotted off in the direction of the landing bay. Kalli likewise gave him a bit of a bow and went to get refreshments.


	20. Zillah Jordan

Kalli relaxed and ate and drank. There were other random people around off the Shadow of Doubt poking about, and apparently also a Starfire-class rebel cruiser named the Epiphany.

Dolen explored the confines of the new ship and its stores, replacing his borrowed weaponry with something more akin to his previous armory which he found there. There was, however, only so far that such familiarization may go when docked, and he eventually wandered out to explore the insanity of the station a bit.

The station might seem rather chaotic, but it wasn't really a military institute. It was a civilian base, and of civilians that have broken away from the Empire to do things that the Empire probably would not want them to be doing. In fact, some of those taking refuge on this station were probably very blatantly pirates and other galactic scum.

It was not terribly difficult to find oneself returning to the disdain and aloof nature inherent to his kind, Dolen mused, the decay of the soul so evident about him serving well to draw him back into its protective embrace. Was it any wonder that the El'dari separated themselves? It did not take long for the novelty of the situation to wear thin, and he began searching for more familiar elements.

Off in another section of the station, there was a group of young Death Dancers, hardly more than children, running target practice drills with lasers against moving targets.

Dolen paused in his meandering search upon finding the gathering, silently approving of the industrious application of time in the midst of the chaos. He chose an unobtrusive vantage point to observe for a time, not wishing to disturb their training any more than he would similar young Guardians of his own kind.

The youngest of them, a dark-haired girl no more than twelve, seemed to be doing quite excellently. With her inhumanly quick movements and accuracy, she was no doubt one of the genetically enhanced Cybion children that they had been working on.

Tampering with the matrix of life itself was something to give a twitch of unease to one of his history, bringing rise to memories of Genestealers and other such abominations. Dolen could not, however, argue with the apparent effectiveness of the process, nor argue with the regime of discipline and training that went along with it. If such allowed greater resistance to the encroachment of Chaos, then what was there to oppose in it?

After some minutes of that, the kids broke for lunch and marched off to the cafeteria. The girl noticed him watching and looked over to him, cocking her head in his general direction.

Dolen watched the end of their session with quiet approval, and the composure with which they head off added another level of respect for the training, reminding him of nothing so much as those taught in the defense of a Craftworld. He did not miss the faint indication of curiosity from the student who remained behind and it drew him to approach. "Greetings," he offered simply.

The girl bowed to him and said, "Greetings to you as well. I have not seen you in this place before. I am Zillah Jordan." From the stilted, precise manner of her speech, it was clear that she hasn't really spent much time in the "real world" rather than the classroom.

Dolen crouched, not condescending but rather bringing his greater height in line with her own as he replied, "I am newly arrived, only recently finished dealing with the intrusion of Chaos below alongside another of your lineage. I am Dolen Ista, formerly of Iyanden, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Zillah nodded to him and said, "It is a pleasure." She looked over his manner of attire with curiosity and commented, "Why do you say 'formerly'? I have not heard of a planet by that name."

"It is far from here," Dolen replied with a faint smile. "Likely a place that I shall never return to, nor you encounter, though I suspect you might find some kindred souls in the manner of your training and dedication. The El'dari of this galaxy are our kin."

"Never is a long time," Zillah said, looking at him intently with piercing hazel eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"Fate and chance are forever a factor in the life of any warrior," Dolen answered, the smile quirking to a grin. "I would highly recommend extreme caution when approaching facilities of unknown purpose, lest you seek the unknown."

"You did not answer my question," Zillah pointed out. "People always seem to do that when they don't want to give a direct answer. Or when the question makes them uncomfortable. Like when they tried to explain about the 'birds and bees'." She screwed up her face in a look of puzzlement.

Dolen studied the girl with a mingled surprise and wry amusement, understanding well the desire for truth beyond what is often stated. "You are right," he offered in oblique apology, touching fingertips to his chest in emphasis. "Often those of us who see beyond a brief span of years do dance about and avoid answers, and it is not such a difficult one to reply to, is it?"

He paused a moment in thought, considering the question in its fullness, then continued. "Though I shall not address the other oft-avoided matter, better that come to you in the fullness of time," he avoided the 'birds and bees' with determination, "I will answer your first, for though it was chance which brought me from my place of origin, it was choice which has kept me here. I have seen some echo of what has bound me in your own organization; a determination to do what is right, to protect that which is unable to defend itself. Would you, even young as you are, merely turn your back upon a place that was not your home yet was in danger, given the opportunity to do so?"

Zillah thought about that for a moment and shook her head. "I am a Dancer on the Edge of Death. I will fight to the death to defend the weak and protect the innocent," she parroted, repeating the lines her teachers had drilled into her.

Dolen recognized a rote response when he heard one, and chuckled softly, reaching to lightly tap her chest. "Tell me what that means here, young one," he encouraged gently, "Not the words of your order, your mentors, nor any other. What does your heart tell you of it? I suspect it shall be much the same as what mine demanded of me."

Zillah put her hand to her chest, peering at it for a moment. She then looked back up at him. "I have heard about bad people that would hurt people. I do not fear them. But they tell me I must stay here and train and not fight them yet."

Dolen nodded. "You are not yet ready for all that awaits you in the world beyond, Zillah Jordan. Your time will come, as it does for any young warrior. The troubles of this Empire are not nearly ready to surrender their vile cause, you shall see enough and more than enough to justify your training, teaching, and rigorous discipline."

Zillah gave a thoughtful nod, and said, "I must go get lunch now. It was a pleasure speaking with you." She bowed and darted off the way the others went.

Dolen rose as she darted off, his thoughts a jumble of mixed opinions upon this place. The elements were so vastly contrasting as to be opposites, yet in some aspects was there yet hope that they might well stave off the hordes of Chaos. In time. He stared thoughtfully after her for a minute more, then shook the consideration aside in favor of finding another from that line.

Kalli was sitting in a mess hall reclining to some bizarre form of music involving wind-chimes and the thrum of an engine at different pitches. She was drinking some orangish liquid.

Dolen wandered through the hall in his idle search, his attention momentarily engaged by the 'music' at play in the background as he stopped to listen to the transmission for a brief moment. Shaking his head, he continued over to Kalli's table and stopped. "Would you be against company for a time, Kalli May?"

"No, not at all," Kalli said, gesturing at him to sit and sipping at her juice a bit.

Dolen availed himself of the offer and settled lightly into a chair, displaying an odd combination of readiness and relative ease. "What news from any front?" he asked with casual politeness.

"Well, they cleared out the lower decks and are cleaning up the mess down there," Kalli said. "Found a few more cultists holed up in a storage room..."

"Tis no great surprise." Dolen nodded. "Disorganized and lethargic as they seemed to be it was unlikely they not find such strays lurking somewhere. Well that the matter is largely resolved, that those who seek training here not be exposed so quickly to the dangers which await them."

Kalli gave a nod. "This has always been something of a safe haven for the rebels, since the Empire has never been able to attack here in force..."

"I would not expect those of Chaos to remain so complacent," Dolen said. "Yet perhaps other matters within the Empire shall absorb their attention for some time longer, perhaps enough to usher the next generation forth to add to their woes."

Kalli said, "There's many worlds in the Karzan Empire, and I don't expect their fleet to have been completely scattered or obliterated. They won't give up Terra without a fight."

"Mm, I expect less of 'loyal' imperial forces than the hands of the rebels, in truth," Dolen replied. "The cadre of loyalists is likely rife with Chaos' foul taint, considering the former Emperor's allegiances. The rebel factions may well serve to sow further disorder in that path, however, merely by turning those forces' attentions inward."

Kalli said, "Indeed." She sighed softly. "I don't trust the Empire to defend an outhouse, never mind a planet. I could always get past their lines and mess around with them whenever I wanted. However, I'm going to need to check up on the status of their prisons, see if they still have any rebel prisoners... I freed over a thousand of them last month on Primus, but I fear they've probably taken more."

"Strange that greater chaos has not held sway in the wake of the Emperor's demise," Dolen mused. "Such dynastic arrangements are generally either immediately settled or descend quickly into widespread conflict, one wonders upon the true breadth of Chaos' grasp within. That considered, you may well find numerous additions to that prison populace, a repressive regime never remiss in removing its dissidents."

Kalli grunted. "I don't really know the situation on the core worlds at the moment. They've been cut off from the cybernet for the most part..."

"Having an inkling of the nature of man," Dolen sighed, "I would presume that such isolation would result from a strengthening in the religious order, perhaps calling upon their 'martyred' Emperor to use whatever means that their leaders and Chaos might deem worthwhile. The populace would quickly buckle beneath the whips of fanatics."

Kalli sighed. "You're probably right about that. There are times I think I'm about the only sane person in the entire damned galaxy."

Dolen was forced to chuckle at that. "Kalli May, you may well be the only sane mind native to this galaxy, you are certainly among the first that I have found since coming here. I have found myself facing that exact same frustration upon occasions far too numerous."

"Going to have to get an update on it though. If they've manage to keep the buoys around Terra up, which they were last I checked, they can hold the system if they can hold the gates..."

"And create a stronghold for Chaos that would be most difficult to purge," Dolen agreed. "It would serve them well and provide ample native populace to pervert to the cause in the meantime. Such cults are readily used for such hideous undertakings."

Kalli pulled out a data pad and poked at it a bit, peering at it pensively. She murmured, "All things considered, I'd think it imperative to prevent control of the gate network from falling into Chaos's hands."

"That would indeed prevent them from creating such a stronghold, if what I have learned of the setting is accurate," Dolen replied. "Better that it remain inoperative than to allow them access and prevent any other from breaching their defenses through small, fortified avenues of attack."

She put the data pad on the table between them. It showed on it a map of the jump gate network. "And you know what? This looks like a job for Asura." She chuckled. "I'm sure he can come up with something. If he hasn't already come up with something to fight Chaos as it is."

"Then go forth and make certain that this one is already aware of this possibility." Dolen chuckled lightly. "Even if so, then perhaps there may be that in which he requires assistance of a warrior of your talents."

"Contacted him already," Kalli said. "Says he'll get to work on it." She chuckled. "Asura's the best mechanic I've ever seen... Kind of funny that, considering how low the technology on his homeworld was... They barely knew what an engine was."

"Aptitude does indeed arise in the oddest places," Dolen replied. "Such was the case in the Empire of Man in regard to some of the kin which were rediscovered after long years."

"I suppose not having to carry around a bunch of spare parts helped with that too," Kalli mused. "I have no idea how he learned how to make machines out of thin air..."

"Magic," Dolen snorted, innate distrust battling yet with what was coming to be known, and he sighed lightly. "Though I should not so quickly disparage it, seeing as there are many things here which I have found to be a simple extension of harnessing internal energies rather than those of the Warp."

"It was after we visited the planet on which we found the first Geneforge," Kalli said. "There were these people there called Shapers who could, well, effectively create life..."

"Create, or distort?" Dolen asked, the two abilities often falling within the domain of Chaos, or the voracious appetites of the Reavers, in his experience.

"They could create and shape life, but it was strictly forbidden to use Shaping on humans. Which didn't stop some insane power-hungry people from doing it anyway, of course. The Geneforge and similar devices were quite illegal apparently."

"Such is the danger of power without discipline," Dolen muttered, largely to himself, then continued, "Unsurprising that such abilities would lead to the corruption of some, and inevitably lead them to Chaos when they had awakened here."

"From what I understood, the Shapers were very disciplined and kept even their smallest secrets out of the hands of outsiders when they could. But it was their own who broke their laws eventually and were declared traitors for it."

Dolen snorted lightly, shaking his head. "Pay no heed to my cynicism, Kalli May, merely another musing I have pondered regarding the sanity of this galaxy on the whole. I would readily agree that my former lands were hardly 'sane' by any definition, but were surely not so vulnerable to the worst madness awaiting to strike here."

Kalli chuckled softly and leaned back in her seat, finishing her juice. "Well, with Asura taking care of the gates, I think we have other business to attend to elsewhere."

"And what business would that be?" Dolen asked without elaboration. One thing which he had begun to rely upon was that the Death Dancers were not likely to walk idly about the universe and occasionally wiggle their fingers to make trouble appear or disappear.

"This is where I would say something vague and unhelpful, but instead I'll just head for my ship whenever you're ready," Kalli chuckled, standing up and stretching and putting away the data pad.

"Are you saying such as I are aught but helpful?" Dolen replied with mock injury as he stood with easy grace. "You wound me deeply to assume I should ever prove enigmatic or less than fully forthcoming!"

Kalli chuckled lightly as she headed out to the docking bay.

Dolen was all too aware of his own inclinations, and he was far from the most reserved of them, thus he could little begrudge her the moment of amusement at his expense. Without comment he followed behind, humming softly to himself.

Kalli headed out over to the docking bay and hopped in her ship, seeming to be much more at ease knowing that Asura was on the job and trusting him to get it done.

Dolen leaned into the hatch of the Darknova, his expression one of polite inquiry as he asked, "And shall I accompany here or bring another craft? I fear the mysterious orders from on high leave me little information upon which to make such a decision." A faint smirk rose as he finished and awaited her reply.

"Hey, fly what you like, I think you know as well as I do where we're heading," Kalli said, settling herself into the pilot's seat. "Asura can deal with Chaos for the moment."

Dolen pondered that for a moment, then simply nodded and vanished to engage his own craft. "I think that perhaps one to watch the other's blind shall prove advantageous," he flickered across the comm. "Prepared to depart and accept coordinates."

Kalli powered up and took off out of the docking bay. The faint thrum of power echoing in the link to the crystalline node, Dolen guided his own fighter from the bay as though a predator swimming from the shadows. He also set a preliminary checklist of weapon, defense, and stealth systems in motion in anticipation of needing them in the not too distant future.

Kalli locked in the coordinates from memory, took a deep breath, and said into the comm, "Here goes nothing." She opened the wormhole and headed inside.

"Far more than nothing," Dolen retorted levelly, the greater part of his attention skimming through the masses of data fed from the node, focused on following the precise trajectory of the other craft. The brilliance of the Warp enfolded both craft, and he settled the ship into place 'above' the Darknova.

Kalli checked the readouts and said, "ETA, four hours." She exhaled and leaned back in the pilot's seat.

Dolen closed his eyes, the flicker of status checks circling at the fringes of his perception as he initiated the projector. "What may we expect upon arrival?" the solid image asked of the reclining pilot.

The coordinates she had set were the ones indicated in the recording of her first exploration to the planet where she found the ancient ruins. Kalli said, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Dolen 'reclined' as well, appearance thoughtful as he considered their destination, the coordinates ringing true at last. "I..." he began, then shook his head. "Though it would not surprise me to find elements of Chaos laying in wait, I doubt that the site itself shall prove disturbed. Do we proceed with caution, or break quickly for the planet itself?"

"It's pretty remote," Kalli said, "It's only the inconvenience to get there that prevented the foolish Primos from setting up a colony there yet. Well beyond the reach of the gate network." Kalli pondered. "Does that ship have a cloaking device?"

"Yes," Dolen replied to her question. "Whether the technology was one which the El'dari developed or borrowed from the Karzan, I cannot say, though I have seen similar use once before in a distant place." He shook aside the brief curiosity and added, "Chaos may be caught unaware, but do not rely upon it."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Kalli said, scanning the system diagnostics absently. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

"And likely find the path between." Dolen nodded. "Regardless, I do find myself anticipating the exploration, my curiosity somewhat piqued by your own observations and some elements of what the Matron spoke upon."

"Perhaps we may, at last, find answers..." Kalli murmured.

"Perhaps," Dolen replied with equal thoughtfulness, replaying the even-to-him enigmatic words they'd received from the El'dari... Farseer, was perhaps the best term he could apply, though did such comparisons to what he knew even apply here?

He could be certain of very little any longer, but he did know that despite the seeming chaos of that which roiled about them there was some purpose, some reason. The realization struck him with some surprise, as it was not simply belief in the words of the Matron or faith in what he had been taught but rather something which he found himself to believe on another level entirely. Assuredly a conviction to appraise at another time, he mused.

"All systems are clear and ready upon my vessel, Kalli May. I shall see you again shortly." With that, he disengaged from the projector.

Kalli proceeded to take the intervening hours as an opportunity to run over stuff and dissect information on completely unrelated subjects. Dolen, ever more the one likely, took advantage of the opportunity to allow the muse to wander and follow the myriad paths of supposition, freeing itself from later intrusion at an inopportune moment.


	21. Memories of Blood and Fire

So, after the predetermined amount of time had passed, Kalli and Dolen's ships emerged from hyperspace into the designated system, and found... it was pretty damn quiet here. Nothing of interest showed up on sensors. No signs of anyone even having been anywhere near here lately.

Scanning diligently, Dolen was unconvinced that something might yet await their arrival, perhaps hidden elsewhere in the system beneath a cloak such as their own. He didn't allow that paranoia to interfere, however, instead shifting his course to intersect with the planet they'd come so far to see.

"Well, I'm not even picking up any traces of ship engines around here recently. Going to drop into orbit and scan the surface a bit..." Kalli said, proceeding to do so.

"I shall observe the reverse," Dolen replied, diverging from her course to follow a curve along the planet in the opposite direction, allowing for maximum coverage in minimal time.

Some ways along the planet's surface, Dolen picked up a small colony of humans on a forest river below. No traces of advanced technology, however. Dolen relayed the information to Kalli, along with the confirmation that absolutely nothing else was to be found.

"I would wonder, however, whether the presence of the humans was detected in your prior survey?" Dolen asked via comm. "If not, their appearance in such short order is highly unusual."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if somebody had wandered in in the last four hundred years," Kalli said. "I'm not picking up anything else, either."

"Their apparent lack of the technological means to avail themselves of arrival is what puzzles me," Dolen responded. "Yet it is ultimately a separate issue, one hopes, and seeing nothing of suspicious nature I shall descend toward the specified site."

"They're probably hippies or Amish," Kalli said. "Humans who want to live without the presence of technology on the core worlds. Might've gotten a lift from a transport which left them here and flew off again."

Dolen stored away a couple more references for later research, but could not find immediate fault in her reasoning, merely the long earned suspicion. The Phoenix bit into the atmosphere, its energy fields eliminating the natural friction of the air as it descended toward the coordinates from her survey. Kalli headed down along with him, continuing to run scans and peer at the viewscreen. Dolen did not descend directly to the site of the ruins at the last, instead veering off on a slightly different vector to land a few kilometers away.

"I would not tempt the fates and El'dari defensive screens to appear directly above," he explained for the change of course. Though it would likely allow his craft to pass, he would not risk the Darknova as well.

Kalli was heading toward the site some ways away in which she landed originally. Landing outside the parameters of a combat drop was little more than an exercise in docking, and it passed without event, minutes later finding Dolen emerging and sealing the craft again behind him before crossing to the Darknova.

Kalli set the ship down easily, popped the hatch and climbed out, peering about the vicinity and glancing up at the trees. "Well, here we are..."

Having left the heaviest of his weapons aboard the ship, Dolen was instead carrying a small case with him as he stopped beside her. "Indeed," he replied quietly, the serenity of the place appealing and yet edged with tension.

Kalli had her luminite blaster and lightsaber at her side as usual. She gave a nod and started heading off cautiously in the direction she remembered it as having been.

Dolen opened the case as she started off, removing a scanner from within which remained attached for power and recording, then followed silently in her wake.

"This should detect the presence of such traps..." he faltered for a moment, then continued brusquely, "as the one you encountered before. It is likely that it remains effective even now, if no threat to either of us, and will provide an indication of the power which yet remains available to the defensive system."

Kalli gave a nod and headed along with him, making her way through the forest moving carefully without constantly getting a face full of spiderwebs or tangled up in underbrush or anything, like some people generally ended up doing when walking through the forest. Dolen followed after, ducking through the foliage almost as an afterthought as he watched the crystalline display intently for signs and warning, puzzled that nothing had yet registered. At all.

"That is odd," he murmured after a little while, "What distance would you place us from your original contact point?"

Kalli checked the coordinates and said, "We should be close." She continued on through the forest, peering about the vicinity carefully.

Dolen flickered through a quick diagnostic on the instrument and puzzled further as nothing was amiss. It was not until an almost subliminal remembrance triggered that he barked a sharp warning, "Stand your ground, Kalli May!"

Kalli stopped in her tracks, glancing back over to him. "What is it?"

Dolen froze in place as well, only slowly examining his environment with minimal movement with a coppery tang of remembered terror bitter on his tongue.

"This..." he managed, dryly, "Was not meant merely to conceal from the world at large, but our own as well."

He looked up, past the cover of trees that they were nearly out of, seemingly into the nothingness of the sky.

"What?" Kalli said in confusion, glancing about the vicinity.

"Perhaps it malfunctioned when last you passed this way," Dolen murmured, still intent on a distant point which _might_ shimmer akin to a heat haze. "This is old, ancient, even to me, and I have seen the like only once. If we approach, we may risk the Warp itself if the shielding is malfunctioning as the one I encountered before."

Kalli frowned thoughtfully, staring off to the point where she remembered the buildings to have been. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked him quietly.

Dolen walked to the fringe of the clearing but very deliberately avoids taking a single step further, absently returning the scanner to its case.

"I am not wholly certain," he replied, "Though I am loath to depart without further investigation merely due to unease." Pondering it a moment more, he straightened and glanced over at her with a quiet grin and a shrug. "I have already faced that once. I will test it again."

Without another word, he stepped into the clearing and a deep, rhythmic thrum could be heard, or more accurately felt through the ground as the very air before them shimmered to reveal what she had seen before. A baleful light shimmered atop the structure, crackling and hissing in the otherwise still air.

Kalli stared wordlessly at the construction, then glanced over to Dolen again to make sure nothing bad had happened to him or anything. She didn't exactly fully understand what was going on here. Dolen wasn't fully certain of what's happening himself, only that this structure was somehow connected to the one he had encountered before.

"I have seen such a place before," he said, "Though I would not have expected or recognized it merely on sight." He looked up at the faint pinprick above them, seething with the Warp. "For all I know it may well be the same edifice, if it is connected to the Warp."

"How can that be?" Kalli said in confusion, taking a step forward as she stared as well.

"There are theories," Dolen replied, in quiet reverence, taking a few steps closer. "Though their full extent is beyond what I have studied, scattered records before the Fall spoke of a way that a thing might exist in a myriad shadows, through the Warp. I think that this... may be that of which they spoke."

"Wow," Kalli commented, fairly impressed by how esoteric that sounded, and daring to approach a bit closer herself. "So..."

"So, if its shadow shifted at such a time as last I approached it," Dolen replied, "It would be those very energies which drew me hence, though scattered elsewhere upon a different vector within the Warp. That I emerged at all..." He shook his head. "Not truly relevant to our observation, however. I suspect, however, that the unfamiliar construction is part of what enables this state. Furthermore," he added with a fair confidence, "Such workings would require a _great_ deal of power, and should lay quiescent for some time thereafter. Shall we test that hypothesis?"

The last was asked rhetorically, as he walked forward without hesitation, halting at the outer edge of the structure without any signs of ill fortune. Kalli followed after him with a smirk, not even pretending to have any bloody idea just what in the hell he was talking about now.

"Tis odd that no other defenses have been encountered," Dolen mused. "There is obviously power enough, yet nothing has befallen our efforts thus far. Intriguing. Let us seek a way within."

"There are times, I think, that I'm glad I'm incapable of feeling fear," Kalli commented randomly.

"It is not common for me, either," Dolen answered with a low chuckle. "But I will freely admit to considerable unease at the moment." He began circling cautiously, headed in the direction that he'd originally identified as a ceremonial circle. "Most likely they would stand before the entry to seal it."

Kalli glanced around the door a bit and trailed after him closely and refrained from making any comments or sick jokes about the circumstances.

Dolen moved to the center of the circle, studying the pattern of the design inscribed in stone, and murmured respectfully, "None who walked here left this place, all were sacrificed to protect it." He looked over to her, exceedingly bland, "I cannot fathom what they might go to such lengths to protect. Only once have I heard of such a thing and it was sealing an evil away."

Kalli did not feel the need to state the obvious in observing that whatever was here must be something important. She stared at what he was looking at in vague hopes of being able to decipher what he meant.

Tracing the pattern of the design with his eyes, moving in a slow circle, he brought the various elements represented by the glyphs together, and still their full import swam beyond his reach. He drew a deep breath and followed the final turn, through which the life essences of those ancients had passed up to the sealed doorway.

"There is room for a key," he said softly, tracing a small indentation with a fingertip. "A small crystal of some sort, or a sigil?" he trailed off in puzzled silence.

Kalli moved over to take a closer look at it, raising an eyebrow as she examined it.

Dolen examined the depression closely. "It is not something which we may have seen aboard the El'dari craft, not anything so obvious, but likely deeply intertwined with this galaxy. I could not say, and would not hazard a surmise as to how it might be bypassed."

Kalli put her hands in her pockets thoughtfully. "Hmm. Have I ever mentioned that I hate puzzles?"

"I do believe both you and Alpha have mentioned that fact at one point or another," Dolen replied with dry amusement, though it faded to thoughtfulness. "Perhaps something might be fashioned of one of the crystals from aboard my craft. With a sufficiently detailed scan it may be possible, particularly as it is of such small size."

"Hmm, I wonder." Kalli finally pulled out the thing she keeps fingering in her pocket. The heavy talisman of the rulers of the Karzan, blue and silver. She peered at it for a moment as she dangled it in her fingers.

Dolen looked aside at her movement, curious. "Mm? And what is that, then? Some bauble of one of the human worlds, or perhaps a trophy of Chaos?"

"No," Kalli said. "It's the symbol of the ruler of the Karzan Empire. I took it from the Emperor, but Alisa and her family bore it long before he usurped it..."

"A symbol carried by the El'dari Empress?" Dolen replied with a quirk of brow. "Tis somewhat odd for a leader of my blood to carry anything which did not bear some deep significance or hidden purpose, perhaps merely used to augment their power. What purpose did it serve?"

"I don't know," Kalli admitted. "She never told me..."

Dolen stepped nearer for a closer look at the object, its design seeming somehow alien to him. "Tis odd indeed," he said, "The design is indeed artistic, but far heavier and bulkier than one might expect. Perhaps a crystal is hidden within as a reservoir of power?" He shook his head and steps back, not making the obvious connection, "Strange, but bringing us no further in this."

"I'm not sure..." Kalli murmured. "I have a hunch..."

"Trusting that within was a greater part of what the Matron spoke," Dolen offered quietly. "What does this 'hunch' tell you?"

"I don't know," she said again. "You wanna take a look at it?" she said, offering it to him.

Dolen accepted the talisman, frowning thoughtfully at its weight. "That is odd indeed." He turned it in his hand, examining it closely. "Why would they make it of such crude and heavy materials when it is apparent they had access to far superior craftsmanship? Not only that, but of materials far more resistant to the inevitable wear of time and possibility of damage? Such an item could be shattered and crushed underfoot with hardly a pause." Almost as if that was what it was ultimately designed for, and to be remembered as should ill befall one leader before passing the signet on to the next and its importance... "Surely not," he muttered, glancing aside to her in question. "How much importance do you attach to this heirloom, Kalli May?"

"Er..." Kalli blinked for a moment. "I had considerably more to the ring I'd worn for centuries, and I destroyed that in a bout of 'screw you' some months back anyway."

Dolen offered a shocked, bemused expression to her response, but dispeled the momentary inclination to laugh outright at it in deference to her dignity. "So be it," he merely said, taking the edges of the symbol and bending them savagely. Sharper edges became evident as it deformed, and the object snapped abruptly in half with a bright glitter shooting out from its center.

Kalli looked mildly embarrassed at where it ended up, and pulled it out and examined it, raising an eyebrow as she looked it over. Refraining from any comment, much akin to his avoidance of young Zillah's frustrated question earlier, Dolen approached for a closer look.

"It would appear," he replied with commendably straight expression and offered the twisted remnants of the symbol to her, "That it was indeed something more than it appeared." He gestured to the indentation. "See then, if this is the key which was indeed sought."

Kalli pocketed the silver chain with a bit of a smirk and took the object over to the door to see. The crystal which was hidden within is indeed a perfect match for the indentation after a moment's reorientation, a light flaring deep within it at the same moment that the massive doors began to slide silently open. It seemed fused in place for now. A long hallway extended into darkness within, only a faintly eerie gleam from runes at even intervals intruding on the shadow.

"I believe, that was indeed the key," Dolen replied to the obvious and stepped to the entryway.

Kalli said, "Yes, I do believe so," and headed after him with a smirk, staring about intently at the immediate vicinity. "I had a hunch."

Dolen paced evenly down the corridor, faintly uneasy as not even the faintest sound reached them from the world beyond, in fact even that portal seeming to dim as they walk further along. He looked behind them, frowning thoughtfully as the distance traveled seemed far greater than each step would seem to indicate, but continued onward. They came at length to the end of the hall, the fact noted only as a greater opening into darkness and not even the symbols giving faint light.

"Where is the power?" he wondered aloud, "It is obviously still functioning, but not even light within? The runes were sufficient til now, but..." He triggered a switch in his armor, harsh light springing forth to illuminate the vast chamber that opened before them.

Kalli peered about, blinking a moment as her hyper-sensitive eyes had already been trying to adjust to the lack of light. "What..." she murmured, trailing off and leaving the question unasked.

The chamber was a vast dome, arching high above them, the walls completely covered in runes as far as they could see. There was a dais at the center of the chamber, which appeared to be nothing so much as an alter, its flattened top broken by crystalline spires in a circle, their pointed tips reaching toward each other at the center. Nothing else was immediately evident, at least until Dolen stepped through the archway. Something seemed to envelop him, faint ghostly light streaming from the nearest runes and converging, their effect obviously causing distress as he dropped to his knees with a strangled cry.

Kalli, reacting into combat posture almost instantly, tried to drag him out with a combination of gravity manipulation cybernetic implants and use of telekinetics. She easily moved him, the ethereal energies paying no attention to her at all and instead remaining circling about Dolen, diving through him at times, but always in contact. He shuddered violently, whipping his head from side to side, staring at something completely unseen and began to speak in the highly fluid, melodious tongue of his race. His ramblings made no sense at first, as they seemed to largely be identifying himself.

After a few more semi-coherent spates, however, it became apparent that he was answering someone that she could not hear, speaking of events from thousands of years past that meant nothing to this world. The singsong monologue continued, a spattering more of replies, and then he fell suddenly still, apparently unconscious as the wisps of energy dissipated slowly.

Kalli watched with concern, and did a quick check to make sure he was still alive, frowning in confusion and wondering what the hell was going on here. Dolen is indeed still breathing, the experience appearing to have been one more of the mind than the body, though the rigors of the experience might well indicate that the physical consequences could have been quite dire. His eyes flickered open after a few minutes and he looked around with confusion as though expecting to see something else entirely.

"What?" he began, then shook himself and unsteadily pushed up on one elbow. "Where did they..." he trailed off once more, looking around, only now seeming to focus on his companion and the expressed concern. Gathering his scattered thoughts, he tried again, "The guardians, they spoke to me."

"The who where?" Kalli said, looking down at him, then glancing back at the room he'd been in in confusion. She wasn't really too sure just what to make of all this.

Dolen rose stiffly, still unsteady in the wake of the psychic assault. "The guardians of this place," he replied, "Those who sacrificed themselves to remain forever vigilant until their duty be discharged." Taking a deep breath and expelling it slowly, he stepped back to the archway and looks within. "Their souls are bound here, held to make certain that... whatever they protect is not approached without just reason."

"Oh, well that's helpful," Kalli commented without _too_ much sarcasm at least. "So is saving the universe a just enough reason do you suppose? Man, deja vu..."

"Apparently it is," Dolen replied with grim amusement. "Else neither of us should have left this place with souls intact. They were quite thorough in their questioning." The last was said with shadows of pain, but he dismissed it as quickly as it rose. "Thus is the first barrier passed."

"The first?" Kalli wondered aloud. "What else is there?" She peered off into the room again curiously.

"You accuse my blood of being less than helpful," Dolen answered, "And you are quite correct. This secret was one likely passed from one generation of key holder to the next. We are the first since its creation that know not the path. I do believe, however," he added with a gesture toward the altar, "That it shall begin there."

Something was nagging on the edges of Kalli's memory. She just nodded, however, and cautiously went to approach the vicinity slowly, mindful of what happened when Dolen entered.

"They merely watch now, Kalli May," Dolen assured steadily, though he did hesitate briefly upon crossing the threshold once more.

After the momentary hesitation he crossed back to the dais and examined it carefully, frowning thoughtfully at the delicate latticework of crystal that covered it. Kalli went up to it as well and peered at it intently, scratching her head for a moment as she looked. Dolen crouched beside the ornately decorated altar, gently tracing one of the thicker lines from the floor all the way along to the top where it ended in one of the four spires.

"It appears that power should flow through these patterns, but there is nothing for it to flow to," Dolen observed.

Kalli peered at it for a long moment, mumbling something again about hating puzzles, rolled her eyes a little and pulled the box out of her pocket. "Okay, that's not a hunch, that's just a wild guess. Damned if I know what else the thing is for, though." Because, you know, you should always pick up random odd things you don't know what they're for, because they'll be important later.

Dolen looked at her strangely at the comment, the object she produced making no immediate connection to him. "A wild guess?"

Kalli sniggered. "Went to great trouble to get this thing," she commented. "Had to figure out some obscure riddles written in ... well, apparently, the language the El'dari on Lezaria spoke a hundred thousand years ago."

"The ways of the Farseer," Dolen replied quietly, "Are far-reaching indeed, and perhaps the time is not so important when dealing with matters which span the universe entire." He shook his head, considering the object, then motions to the four crystals forming a 'claw'. "Tis as well to try as not, Kalli May."

Kalli took the cube and reached over with it to try to put it in place. The seemingly meaningless depressions in the device didn't seem so random in context, at any rate.

There was a violent reaction as the cube was placed between the crystalline claws, light flaring brilliantly from it and coursing down through the latticework like molten fire. A resounding thrum is heard in the air as a sourceless light appears and reveals the room fully, the glyphs indeed running from floor to tip as might have originally been suspected. Were Dolen to examine it further, he would recognize the history of the race, not merely of this place but in _all_ of the places where the blood had flowed and spilt over all times. That examination did not occur, however, as a new archway irises opened in the formerly seamless wall opposite their entry... and the way behind them closed.

Kalli stared wordlessly as the changes occurred, then looked to the device again and the doors. She finally declared, "I feel like a cliche."

Then she strode purposefully toward the new door. Kalli, at least, didn't seem to have the least bit of concern about being stuck here or being unable to find a way out. She had clearly played far too many video games and watched way too many movies.

"Not so much cliche," Dolen muttered, looking around before following her, "As perhaps expected in this time and place."

He would meditate on the concept of fate and predetermination later, much later. Once more the path continued as before, the light from above dimming gradually as it descended and the walls changed abruptly from the smooth metallic sheen of El'dari construction to rough hewn stone. The passage also began to grow warmer, the heat seeming to flow from further ahead of them and a faint red glow seeping into the darkness. The source of both became immediately clear as they reached the end of the passage and it opened into a huge natural cavern, the ground ahead split irregularly by molten flows. Once more, an altar waited within, of much darker and jagged appearance, a flaming basin at its center.

Kalli definitely _refrained_ from making a Tolkien comment. She gave the immediate vicinity a good look-over and commented, "Well. Now what?" She scratched her chin.

Dolen did not immediately answer, instead walking into the cavern and leaping lightly across one glowing hot river to stand near the altar. It appeared to be hewn of obsidian, black and sharp, and he looked back at her with confusion. "I don't understand..." He turned back to the altar, running a palm with quiet reverence across the smoothly planed top and stopping at the sharp spines which surrounded the basin of flame.

Kalli frowned a bit, likewise hopping over by it and giving it a good look. "I don't have any clues this time, sorry," Kalli said helplessly.

"I do," he murmured quietly, almost lost in the near-living, breathing sounds of the volcanic hall. "There is no Furnace," he continued, removing a gauntlet of his armor with ceremonial formality and laying it gently aside, "But I readily recognize the Chalice." Reaching for one of the spines, blood wells as the sharp volcanic glass slices easily through flesh, and he paused to look at her with a melancholy smile. "If this is as it has been, then you shall leave this place and I shall not, Kalli May. May your Gods watch over you, as we know ours to."

Turning back to his regard of the flame, he thrust his bloodied left hand into it, hissing in pain as it seared the wound. The sound was lost, however, as a molten river on the far side erupted, dark stone thrusting upward from within with a visage of nightmare carved into it.

Kalli was fairly speechless, but certainly hoped that her gods aren't watching over her, considering that she abandoned them and despised them. She had to wonder briefly, as she had on more than one occasion, if there were any gods that didn't suck.

Dolen viewed the rising rock dispassionately, drawing his hand back from the flame and retrieving his gauntlet with equal ceremony to return it to its place. "And so, the Furnace," he said softly, the conviction of his upbringing allowing for no doubt or question as to what such might be doing here, only that it was his fate.

He circled the altar silently and crossed to the hideous sculpture with an easy pace. It was a door, the fact made clear as the face split evenly in half to reveal a passage which went beyond the confines of the stone and into a glowing chamber somewhere within.

Kalli realized that she had even less idea on what the hell was going on here than she had originally thought. She peered into the passageway, quirking an eyebrow but not saying a word.

Dolen began to enter it when a sound, a clanging of monumental proportion emerged, as though the mightiest of gongs was struck in slow, sonorous rhythm, in total six times with each being blindingly painful not only to hear but in the deep throb that seems to pierce to their bones. He dropped to his knees, heedless of the normal process of the ceremony as the sound paralyzed and incapacitated him.

The first sound following the brazen outburst likely went unnoticed, but soon the vibrations of footfalls made themselves _felt_, their source becoming apparent as a being seeming made of smouldering metal and molten rock emerged from further down the tunnel. Its eyes and mouth were as a furnace, and it carried a sword of considerable size in its right hand... while the left dripped with blood.

Kalli went, "What the ..." and proceeded to be extremely glad that she was not capable of fear as she thought any normal human would be pissing their pants at the moment. She stared motionlessly, fairly wide-eyed and agape.

Dolen's reaction was much the same raw-edged fear as hers, but there was another element to it as the being strode closer and stopped, towering above them... awe that went beyond imagining. There is no obeisance to this one, he knew, as surely as he knew in his soul that _this_ was no mere Avatar, and he stood quickly, drawing his sword and raising it in seeming defiance to the being.

"Who are you that dares waken Khaine?" the entity asked bluntly, not one to parley or dance about in his purpose, his attention from the Eldar to the human woman. "He I know, for the Guardians told me of his coming, even as they stirred my slumber, but you are unknown to me, child of Man."

Kalli stared for a moment, blinked, stopped standing there with her mouth hanging open, and finally found her voice. "I am Kalli May, of the Dancers on the Edge of Death."

It considered her words, searching through the memories which had been instilled within even as he slept, and he replied, "So be it. You seek purpose, and I now give it to you."

He reached the bloodied hand out above her, crimson drops falling to strike and seemingly vanish into her, though their mark would be known.

He turned to the Eldar and reached down to touch his chest. "Both of you are marked by Khaine, and know that this is curse as much as benediction. Just as I stride forward to battle my ancient foes will you do the same. No rest or peace will you find while there yet remain those who need your aid." He considered them a moment more, then said simply, "Begone."

As simply as that, and as quickly, they found themselves back in the clearing. No sign remained of the temple, vanished once more and likely until once again it might be needed.

Kalli stood blinking for several moments, disoriented at the sudden dislocation. "Holy shit," Kalli breathed, staring toward where the building had been.

Dolen was blankly oblivious to the world at first, a shudder of delayed reaction passing over him as he unsteadily sheathes his sword. "'Holy shit' indeed." He looked back at where the temple was and muttered, "Do you have any idea what we have unleashed upon the world, Kalli May? Any clue at all?"

"No, not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Kalli said.

Dolen laughed wildly, the tension flowing from him and a wild, fey energy springing to light within him. "That was Khaine! Not an Avatar, but Khaine the Bloody-Handed God Himself!" He nearly bounded with glee, an unrealized racial weight lifting. "The Defiler thought him destroyed and shattered! Nothing left but pale shadows to snuff out as though candle flames." His exuberance expanded as he bounded over to grab her by the arms. "Chaos, as you might say, is _fucked_." He released his grasp and laughed once more.


	22. Battle Readiness

Kalli blinked a bit more and said, "Wait. Wait wait wait. That was a god?" She didn't bother waiting for a response. "You mean there are gods that _don't _suck?" She appeared to be positively shocked by the concept.

Dolen began restraining his jubilance, though it would be some time before the knowledge of what had just happened and remaining _alive _to see it fully wore off.

"Oh yes, Kalli May," he replied, "Very much indeed. That one has always stood against the darkness of our universe, even his 'death' walking in that purpose."

"Holy shit," Kalli said again.

Still bubbling with energy, Dolen nodded. "Indeed!" He fell strangely silent for a moment, looking at her speculatively, then continued somewhat more reservedly, "You do realize what one part of this means, I would hope." He touched the still glistening reminder of Khaine's 'benediction' at his chest.

Kalli looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, and glanced at herself self-consciously. "To an extent. I think," she murmured.

"Perhaps," Dolen replied, grinning, "But I do not believe you foresee what it shall mean to those of my blood. You are, to all intents and purpose through his blessing, one of his children. Any El'dari with the temerity to deny that association will risk facing his real and undeniable wrath." He trailed off, allowing that to sink in. "Your past sins are washed away in that, Kalli May, so far as any of us may say."

Kalli looked at the ground thoughtfully, but she hardly seemed about to complain. If anything, she almost seemed as elated as Dolen. Well, almost. For the longest time, she hadn't believed the gods even existed, for all her failed attempts at getting the attention of the Nameless Ones.

Dolen chuckled lightly, and offers a politely formal bow, "Welcome, Kalli May, to one of the oldest and oft-frustrating families known in this universe or any other."

Kalli grinned broadly at him, then glanced over to where the building had been again. "I think we're done here, then?" she said.

Dolen considered it for a moment, then shrugged, reserve still greatly reduced, "It would appear so, though perhaps it might be within reason to visit the human settlement I detected along the way. They may well be merely seeking isolation, yet there are forever instances of those stranded by harsher means. It costs us nothing to ask."

Kalli gave a nod, and turned to head back over toward the ships again. Dolen allowed the surge of energy to quicken his pace upon their return, settling into a fleet, ground-eating lope that had forever annoyed the hell out of their opponents. The distance was quickly traversed and he brought the smaller El'dari craft humming lightly to life. Kalli hopped into her own ship and took off, circling around the planet through the atmosphere toward where the settlement had been spotted earlier.

"Pass slowly overhead, Kalli May," Dolen relayed over the comm. "That may well give some indication as to their status, whether they flee into hiding or merely gaze upward in hostility."

Kalli brought the ship overhead, peering down at the humans on the ground. They, however, didn't run scattering or look for weapons, instead waving up at them in a friendly manner.

"Perhaps settlers after all," Dolen mused aloud. "Yet no harm in the asking, considering the exceedingly remote locale."

Of course, in the scheme of things, it would be his luck to encounter a cult of kill-crazed cultists seeking to lure prey into an insidious trap. He did, however, proceed to land and disembark. Paranoia could only go _so_ far, after all. Kalli did likewise and approached the settlement.

The people therein appeared to be primarily interested, however, in trading and bartering with hand-crafted hemp clothing, colored beads, and other "interesting" products. They seemed to be very mellow and didn't bat an eye at random people just showing up like that in craft they didn't recognize. Dolen remained neutrally polite to the locals, disentangling himself with as little fuss as possible and avoiding acquiring trinkets or souvenirs.

"I believe that things are much as you suspected, Kalli May," he murmured in passing back toward his ship. "Though I shall need investigate the terms you used for such."

"Hippies," Kalli said quietly, after politely giving them a pizza which distracted them enough to allow them to make their escape. "They're called hippies."

Glancing back to the thankfully receding and again uninterested humans, he quirked a brow and looked back to her. "Their physical template did not seem sufficiently beyond the norm for such a term to be prevalent..."

"What?" Kalli said in confusion. "Oh, a 'hippie' is more of an occupation than a race, really. Sort of." She peered back at them and popped open the hatch of her ship again.

Dolen stopped by his own craft and tapped into the node briefly, setting subroutines into motion before sealing it and striding back to the Darknova. He popped the hatch and climbed in as the engines whined to life, closing it behind him and moving to sit in a cockpit seat with a exasperated sigh.

"And they say we are enigmatic?" Dolen commented.

Kalli chuckled softly. "You don't know the half of it." She settled herself back into the pilot's seat of her ship and took off, heading up out of the atmosphere again.

The other craft rose and followed after within the narrow parameters which had been set into the node. "One referential calamity after another," Dolen complained with a chuckle, glancing aside at her. "Tis not merely language, but the incomprehensible uses your people put it to. Amazing that you have managed to not descend into gibbering by this point."

Kalli set her ship to fly off. "Don't ever visit the Vrat District of planet Toronto, then. Their local slang seems to change every week. So, where to next, do you suppose?" She pondered thoughtfully.

Dolen snorted at the idea, as he could only imagine the utter confusion such a place would instill in him, not to mention its residents. He set it aside though at her question, considering it as well.

"I would think it wise to speak of what has occurred to no one, lest the Foul Gods hear of it and react accordingly. Beyond that, I am put in mind to remember what He commanded us with the mark. Whence would you say the greatest need lies within your sphere of knowledge, Kalli May? Turning to one such point and seeking to disrupt the plans of Chaos's minions would serve well, I should think, even if in minor matters."

He remembered her speaking of the Karzan core systems and the likelihood of what was happening there, pondering possible courses of action.

Kalli mused pensively for a moment. "Attempting to take on the bulk of the Black Fleet by ourselves would be foolhardy at best. I've a mind to head to the more remote rebel bases and try to contact them in hopes that they have not yet been corrupted by the taint of Chaos."

"Though my spirit may soar at the moment, rest assured that I am not so far lost to sense as to consider that fleet a possible choice of target," Dolen replied. "Seeking out such scattered remnants, and perhaps acting as a conduit of dialog between them would surely be of benefit, at least in longer terms."

"Setting a course for Omicron Station," Kalli said. She punched in the coordinates and opened a wormhole to that location, and headed inside.

Dolen relaxed as the energies of translation and the Warp enfolded them, content yet again to wait for the passage of time. Largely content, at any rate, as he grimaced and removed the left gauntlet of his armor in several pieces to lightly flex and probe the raggedly scarred palm.

"I would surmise that I am the first to gain such a scar and live to speak of it," he said quietly.

"Omicron isn't too far from here," Kalli commented. "ETA one hour." She leaned back in the chair and stretched a bit.

"Are there other likely stations in the vicinity which might be considered after?" Dolen asked, "Provided we find no sign of massive Chaos infestation, at any rate."

"Not in the immediate area at any rate," Kalli replied. "We're pretty far out on the fringes of the galaxy out here. Even the rebels tend not to come out quite this far often."

Replacing the gauntlet, Dolen nodded crisply. "As likely a place to begin as any, though reasons could be offered to argue both for and against the probability of Chaos presence. I find myself somewhat restrained in leaping readily to conclusions, in recent times."

"As well a place to start as any, since we're already out here, though," Kalli commented.

"Precisely," Dolen agreed readily, "And a suitably remote location to rally forces should it be clear and needful." He stretched out, his continuing experience among the odd races and the humans beginning to show as he relaxed.

So, after around an hour, they came out of hyperspace again into a rather dull system. There was no real innate defenses about the place, aside from the fact that there was absolutely nothing here of interest, just a few dead rocks in space, planets that didn't even have any real resources on them, or anything. The station was in orbit of an orangish gas giant. It was rather like a mall in the middle of a depopulated suburb that had never actually seen zombies in months.

Examining the sensor data, Dolen remarked, "One might readily see why this system is wanted by none save a straggling group of rebels. Tis as bland and unappealing as one could possibly wish for in terms of a base."

As they approached the station, they heard a yawn over the comm as the communications officer woke up from a nap by the beeping of his sensors. "Approaching vessels, please identify yourselves."

Dolen looked at Kalli with bemusement and keyed the comm, "This is the Karzan craft Darknova, recently come from Epsilon base, seeking permission to land and make contact with those of your faction."

"Proceed to docking bay A. Welcome to Omicron Station. Please enjoy your stay."

Dolen disengaged the commlink with a flick, chuckling lightly. "To all immediate appearances, it would seem that this is indeed a bastion of serenity in a galaxy boiling with turmoil." Such appearances could be deceiving, he knew, and he would not make the error of taking the assumption for granted.

Kalli chuckled softly and headed in for a landing in docking bay A. Dolen rose with languid ease, giving the scarlet stain on his armor a momentary look before shrugging helplessly. He would consider investigating whether it might be removed later, but the faintly avian symbol did not distress him greatly.

"Let us go forth and slay Chaos!" he said facetiously, making his way from the ship and taking a moment outside to ascertain the safe arrival of the slaved Phoenix.

There were some people working in the docking bay as they arrive, making some modifications to a couple ships, some upgrades and repairs. Nobody seemed to much notice or care about their arrival. Kalli chuckled softly and headed out into the station.

"It would seem that all energy production is dedicated to system requirements, and not drained away by their personnel," Dolen remarked dryly, settling into an easy walk beside her with hands clasped behind his back.

The place was considerably quieter and calmer than the havoc around Epsilon Station, at any rate. Smugglers and pirates didn't generally bother coming this far out to escape from authorities. There were some researchers working on medical and technological advancements in the relative peace and quiet offered by the station, and others training and practicing with weapons and things. In comparison to recent encounters, this place was incredibly serene, the image of Epsilon and its near frantic activity failing miserably to superimpose itself even in the mind's eye.

"They are at least industrious," Dolen commented, though whether that industry was exported to other domains or factions was as yet unknown.

Kalli headed off toward what she thought was the administration section of the base. "Yeah... Old Death Dancers come here to retire," Kalli commented wryly. "Or at least come here claiming they're retiring, getting bored after a couple months, and going off to fight again."

"I could readily see that," Dolen agreed, even the stilled hush of Iyanden having seemed more lifelike in many ways. "The long training of your order would seem contrary to such idle means, even in declining age."

They came to a large office adorned with potted plants and carpeting. There was a secretary at a desk poking at a terminal and rambling over the comm about the latest fashions on the Toronto southern hemisphere. Apparently, paisley was coming back into style again.

The secretary glanced up at them and said, "Sorry, Faye, I'll ring you again later. I've got a couple live ones here that look like they'll shoot me if I don't shut up." She flipped off the comm and looked up at them and said, "How can I help you?"

Dolen glanced aside to Kalli at the woman's joke, nearly tempted to persuade her of the truth of the jest, yet refrained through a firm grasp at the straws of reserve and discipline.

"Greetings," he replied politely instead. "We have come recently of Epsilon station, having addressed an intrusion by Chaos there. Currently, we are surveying and finding what we may which might still remain free of such taint." He pauses, nearly sighing at the blankly attentive expression of the reception, and continued simply. "If possible, we would like to speak with someone of authority here, to most efficiently evaluate this station's status."

"Oh, of course," the secretary said. "Everyone always wants to speak to the commander, and nobody ever wants to speak with me. Well, not really. I'm sure he'll be glad for the activity. I'll ring him up. Head on in anytime." She gestured vaguely over to a hallway.

Dolen inclined his head in the briefest of acknowledgements to the woman and turned to follow the indicated direction. He waited until they were outside likely hearing distance and murmured quietly enough that Kalli's enhanced hearing was needed to hear him, "One is amazed that such a font of wisdom and wit is not sought out from those the galaxy wide."

Kalli chuckled faintly and looked to the door marked "Commander Keane", and did not care to vocalize the obvious assumption that this is probably the place. She opened the door and headed inside. The commander was a middle-aged balding man more accustomed to a Death Dancer outfit than a suit, and preferred to continue wearing the same even if he remained more in an office these days than a spaceship. He beamed at them as they came in.

"Welcome, welcome, please make yourself at home, sit, sit!"

Dolen examined the man with calm approval, the evidence of fitness and vigor even at an age beyond prime something to be commended. The uniform did not go unnoticed, of course, and he placed another mark in that organization's favor.

"Greetings, Commander," Dolen replied, crisply polite, addressing another warrior. He did not move to avail himself of a seat instead settling into a casual attention. "I am Dolen Ista," he offered the abbreviated form of his name, then gestured with a glance to Kalli, "This one is likely well-known to you as another of your order. Kalli May."

"Ah, yes," Keane said. "The great Kalli May. I am honored to make you acquaintance. But, I do not believe you have come all the way out here simply for tea and cookies. What trouble in the core worlds brings you to the edges of the galaxy?"

Straight, to the point, and perceptive, the more he encountered the Dancers the greater respect Dolen gained for them. "In truth," he replied, "We are indeed not upon a casual visit, instead beginning a survey of what assets may yet remain free of the Chaos taint which has been unleashed wholesale in this galaxy."

Keane's expression hardened, and he nodded stiffly. "We have heard rumor of the darkness which seeks to consume those in other parts of the galaxy. We have not yet, however, been touched by it so far out here ourselves. The small envoy that came here to spread the 'good news' of these dark gods was killed rather quickly."

"Excellent news indeed," Dolen replied with energy, then cautioned, "You may also wish to be watchful of the spread of the followers of the Karzan's older Gods as well, as there is sufficient evidence that they may well have been... subverted by the Foul Ones. It would not be uncommon to see them work through other means, if needful."

"We have no Urians aboard this station," the commander said. "I like their old stench as little as the new stench of this 'Chaos'." He spat.

"It may not only be that faction to bring rise to danger, I fear," Dolen replied. "Other avenues would be equally appealing and considerably more subtle in approach. The warning should serve you well, as you have already displayed commendable vigilance," he finished in sincere compliment.

Keane bowed his head to him slightly and said, "We are watchful of all who come through this system. Even if it may not seem like it sometimes," he said with a smirk.

Dolen chuckled lightly, tilting his head in a minimal shrug. "In this place, it surprises me only that you have manage to remain so vigilant in the face of such chaos inherent to the system, much less address the pressing concern of intrusion. That said, may we rely upon this station in event of need? And if so, what resources may be available?"

"Certainly," Commander Keane said. "We may not have great resources here, but we are self-sufficient, and have limited supplies of weapons and parts for repairs and the like which have been redirected here from elsewhere."

"Your greatest resource," Dolen countered mildly, "may indeed be your very lack of interest to most, the solitude of your location serving well indeed if used properly in days to come. As we pass from station to station, would you have us relay any messages or requests on your behalf?"

"Not especially, no." Keane shook his head. "We can always use more supplies, but I'll not trouble you with such trivialities. We make do with what we have."

Dolen nodded briefly, "Fair enough. With your permission, I think it would serve us well to explore the station for a day and gain a further understanding of its capabilities and perhaps needs. If aught else comes to mind in regards to requirements, particularly in light of the possibility of acting as a rear staging area, then we shall be at your service until then."

"Be my guests, feel free," Keane said with a gesture.

Dolen offered a polite bow, though he has a momentary inclination to bestow a salute from one warrior to another. "Many thanks, Commander." He departed without further ceremony or wasting of the man's time, murmuring in quiet approval, "Your order continues to grow in my estimation, Kalli May."

Kalli headed out along with him and grinned a bit at him. "They have their moments."

The next span of time was readily passed in mere examination of the workings of the station, boring perhaps, but useful to the purpose of gathering as complete an intelligence array as possible. The station was quiet and somber, but tense. They were not completely unaware of the things that have been happening elsewhere. Some might be here to hide or get away from the troubles in the core worlds, but the Death Dancers here were ready to fight. If any should try to attack this system, there was no doubt they'd fly out to destroy them, or hold them off long enough to evacuate the civilians if they could not.

The first impression of laziness was quickly dispelled in the broader perspective, and Dolen was quite respectful of the level of readiness they maintain even with such limited resources. The organization was, naturally, not without its laggard elements but that was only to be expected in diverse civilian populations. He maintained a running list of details which he would note down later for perusal.

It was a wonder that they'd managed to build this station at all, for the little natural resources available in this system. Every scrap they could dig from the rocks around here appeared to have gone directly to the station. They managed to create a self-sustaining ecosystem with specially engineered plants and the like as well.

Dolen, by nature, dragged his heels just a bit throughout the examination of the botanical examination, and mused to himself that he should look at importing a plant or two from one of the El'dari gardens. The investigation overall impressed him, and he listened with interest to those willing to speak of their work, taking particular note of any names mentioned repeatedly in terms of helpfulness or ingenuity.

There were, perhaps unsurprisingly, actually a few El'dari aboard this station as well, as there generally seem to be around most bases of any importance at all. The first sighting of one such did come as somewhat of a surprise to Dolen, considering the remote location of the base, but then tracing their route backward he was forced to wonder just how much they might have been charged with observing. Passing one such, he did not fail to notice a faint sharpening of attention to the newcomers among their numbers. Interesting indeed. He would seek one such out before leaving, he decided.

Kalli, after munching on a bit of pizza and chatting with people a bit, was updating herself on the situation elsewhere, and how Asura was managing. Alpha continued to sit in the back of the ship, apparently meditating. Or perhaps just wasting time on the cybernet playing video games.

Having largely examined as much of the station as he'd assigned to himself, trusting Kalli to be equally thorough in the rest, Dolen began to return to the docking bay, the stated day nearing its end. He halted in his progress, however, upon seeing one of the El'dari entering what was likely a dining hall, and instead detoured within to speak with them. Kalli peeled apples with her lightsaber.

The El'dari did not seem surprised to see Dolen, any more than he would have been in the reverse, and the two settled in a corner to converse in low tones in a fashion that would surely confuse any listener were they to be overheard and the language understood. Supposition was eventually confirmed regarding their purpose, but not until the El'dari native's own curiosity was tended to as to the nature of their own presence.

Dolen was cryptic in his revelations, leaving the other to draw what assumptions they might of the fresh design at his chest. Their narrowed, thoughtful expression led him to believe that a conclusion has been reached and that the information would shortly wend its way to a Farseer who likely already knew of its import. Seeming nothing more than enigmatic pleasantry, the two parted in amiable fashion.

Each content that they had learned what they had sought from the other, Dolen heading for the docking bay once more as the El'dari moved deeper into the station.

Kalli was currently amusing herself with one thing or another. Probably assaulting innocent food products. Dolen stopped to speak with the cargomaster upon entering the bay, checking to see if any messages had been left for them from the station commander, but finding none he checked in on the Darknova to find Kalli lounging about indolently.

"Ready to go?" he asked from the hatchway. "All that may be done here for now has been."

"Anytime," she said, popping a bit of apple in her mouth and cleaning up.

Dolen nodded in acknowledgement and tosses an informal salute, then vanished from the hatch to return to his own craft. The orientation and warmup sequences were quick enough, and he opened the commlink, "Ready when you are, Kalli May. Whence next?"

Kalli powered up the ship and went to sail out of the docking bay. "Hmm. Omega station, perhaps?"

Dolen brought the smaller craft swooping over the Darknova, then settled sharply into its shadow, the interface and controls responding even better than those he had known before. "So long as we skip none along the way, it matters little the order, I should think," he replied, his familiarity with the systems involved restricted to the spatial maps stored in the node.

She opened the wormhole and headed inside, and said, "ETA five hours," and settled into doing that.

Settling into the now-familiar routine, Dolen guided his craft through the wormhole gate and into the Warp beyond in the Darknova's wake. "Five hours?" he murmured thoughtfully, transferring over once again to the cockpit of the Darknova, "What of another movie, Kalli May?"

Her agreement was unsurprising and it was only a few minutes more before a title was decided on and they settled in.


	23. Party's Over

Kalli and Dolen arrived in another remote system. This one was a bit more notable and dangerous than the last one, with relatively high levels of radiation, although not nearly as high as the Epsilon system. Dolen throttled the forward motion of his craft back as they depart the wormhole, the influx of warnings prioritized by the node pinging at the edges of his consciousness.

"Another lovely day for a flight," he commented blandly. "Let us see how alert are the sentries and precise their instruments."

With that, he edged the engines upward once more and darts ahead, angling toward the coordinates she'd provided for the base itself. As they approach, nobody even stopped to notice them or demand their identification. Kalli did not really take this as a good sign.

Nary a sign of challenge, Dolen would agree completely with her assessment were he not already bringing the weapon systems aboard his fighter to full readiness from standby, the faint shimmer of shielding growing subtly brighter as power surged into them.

"A gate with no guardians?" he inquired over the commlink, "A closer sweep may be in order."

Kalli frowned a bit. "There's lifesigns aboard, alright. Somebody's asleep at the helm, I guess."

Dolen brought the fleet ship across the ecliptic of the station's orbit and swept back around, seeking signs of damage or other craft hiding within sensor shadows. At last he directed a signal to the station itself, requesting landing clearance and instructions.

After a couple minutes, somebody made it to a comm. "Arrr," said a drunken voice. "Come on aboard, mateys, ya'll're welcome. We've got rum aplenty, too!"

Dolen didn't even acknowledge the transmission, cutting contact and re-establishing the link to the Darknova. "You have a greater understanding of human colloquialisms, Kalli May," he said, "Does that sound as strange to you as to my own ears?"

"They're pirates," Kalli replied. "And reveling in that fact."

"Pirates..." Dolen shook his head and snorted disdainfully. "I might have known, though such oddities of speech are not common to such as I've encountered before. Scanning now for what may be gathered of the structural layout as well as number of living creatures aboard."

A course of action could be decided with a little more information. There were approximately six hundred aboard this station. There was a large group of them partying on one deck.

Dolen considered the situation carefully as he studied the displayed results of the scan, his voice grim as he opened the commlink once more. "I am loath to leave a band of brigands in possession of this place, particularly as there may yet be those originally stationed here held captive. It is also possible that the brigands inhabited some time ago, and the effort would be useless. Your assessment, Kalli May?"

"It's probably been here for some time. I don't know. They might have built it. They might not have. Not everyone in the rebellion is a noble, upstanding warrior. What do you suggest?"

Dolen did not immediately respond, considering the implications and likelihood that it was as she said, but a downward glance at the scarlet still upon his armor stiffens resolve.

"We cannot idly stand by," he replied firmly, "While the scum of the universe work their evil. So have we been charged, so it must be done. We also know not whether they hold innocence in their grasp, thus a straightforward approach of reducing the station to a wreck is not wholly feasible." He fell silent in thought for a moment, a wicked grin appearing as a thought emerged. "They did invite us to join their revelry, I might suggest we do so. Neither of us are without defense, after all."

"Let's get a closer look, then," Kalli said, heading in to dock at the station.

Dolen idly examined his armor as they settled into the dock, the charring left by the recent exploration and the mark actually suiting it quite well to pass better than the original bright perfection it had been. He examined the bay closely before disembarking, fully armed.

Kalli climbed out of the ship and looked over at him with a wry smirk. There wasn't anyone else in the docking bay at the moment.

Dolen shook his head, not sure whether to be disgusted or relieved at the utter lack of security in the place. "Shall we look for our gracious hosts?" he asked sardonically, "If the sensory data is indeed accurate, it would appear that we might well use their own station to seal them happily away in their revelry."

Kalli chuckled and nodded to him, heading down the corridor toward where the scans indicated they were at.

After coming through several fairly empty corridors, they reached the large rec room in which a sizeable amount of the people aboard the station were gathered. It was not too difficult to find, judging by the cacophonous "music" that sounded like incoherent screaming, dying cats, and other strange sounds intermixed together that could be heard several corridors away. The smell of alcohol, smoke, and bodily excretions was heavy in the air.

The room was packed with various species, primarily humans although there were some others represented, in various states of drunkenness and nudity. With an orgy going on in the center of the room, some others along the side were using drugs, and a cloud of thick pink smoke filled one corner.

Near the other exits to the room, there were pirates examining doubtless stolen gems and jewelry and other valuables. Kalli twitched slightly and her hands go toward her weapons as she saw the crowd inside the room.

Dolen was not wholly convinced that approaching them openly was the wisest course, all considered, but maintained thoughtful silence upon their journey, watchful of all things around them. The scene which unfolded before them, the evident debauchery, was quite sufficient to stir the inner revulsion learned from long years of fighting Chaos, in particular the excesses of Slaanesh. It was contrary to the self-discipline the Eldar had enforced within themselves in the aftermath of the Fall, and seeing it so flagrantly rampant was... disturbing.

He drew back in the doorway, hissing lightly as his eyes narrowed, and he looked aside to Kalli as he quietly asked, "Proceed to cleanse, or seek more covert means?"

Kalli's weapons were already in her hands. The distracted "pirates" didn't really seem to notice them just yet. Kalli murmured, "These aren't just any pirates. They're Euphorians."

One of them finally noticed the two of them and looked over, and said, "Oi! Lookie boys, we gots ourselves a pointy-ears and a Dancer chick. Come dance for us, girlie!" He reached over to grab her, and she extended her lightsaber and cut off his arm in one swift motion.

Dolen had not been so foolhardy as to leave without being fully armed, his own reaction a mere fraction behind hers as the El'dari rifle swept to target the offender and lanced out to strike him. The reek of charred flesh was not a distant memory to him, and he did not falter in the least as the weapon swept back to those nearest to them.

"I would not make the mistake of so much as twitching, were I you," Dolen warned.

With a well-aimed shot of her blaster, Kalli took out the speakers and shut off the deafening noise.

The pirate shouted, "Arrr! What did you go and do that for, ya little bitch? Get 'em, boys! We'll show 'em how to have a good time, won't we?"

Kalli proceeded to chop off his head.

Dolen shrugged inwardly without any real concern, the idea of destroying the spawn of Chaos, whether their service was intentional or not, being completely agreeable to him. He shifted his stance for ease of traverse and range of motion, the rifle licking out in a deadly arc.

"Not the most friendly of greetings," he offered with grim flippancy, "But it shall suffice." Only the arc containing Kalli was immune to his wrath, left to her talents.

The Euphorians, annoyed at the interruption, start scrambling for weapons, some of them without bothering to find their pants first. Kalli opened fire with her blaster, and slashed apart with her lightsaber any that come too close. By the time the surprised pirates had located their weapons and started shooting back, a good many of them were already dead.

Confusion to the enemy, a time-honored tactic which addressed an undisciplined horde such as this one all too well. Dolen let the rifle drop, the pistol and sleek blade whipping from their holders as he leapt into their midst. It courted injury, but the greater blood would flow from their enemies at their own weapons and his own than what they would earn in return. As always, he sang lightly to himself as the battle entered the furnace's heart, staving away the urges of the Foul God of war and paying homage to their patron.

A large man tried to sneak up behind Dolen and hit him with a giant dildo. Kalli hardly spared a moment to shoot him down casually. She proceeded to twist and dodge to avoid incoming attacks against her, and cut a swath through the crowd with her lightsaber.

She came up in front of the smoking man, said, "Drugs are bad for you!" and shot him in the face.

The movement at his back was not unnoticed, and Dolen nodded sharp thanks which likely went unnoticed in the general melee. One pirate, slower to rise from the orgy than others, would require reconstructive surgery as a shod boot smashed into her face an used the soft stance as a leaping point, clearing him of a gaggle that had thought to rush in and grapple. Their misfortune at missing was short lived, though, as the sword sliced and the pistol charred what the blade left behind.

A couple of the pirates managed to flee the scene through the other exits in the melee, but after several minutes, most of them were laying on the floor, dead and wounded badly. Kalli glanced across the now-quiet room toward Dolen, making sure there weren't any laying around waiting to spring at them suddenly.

Dolen looked around as the final moving pirates are downed, returning Kalli's look with a nod. "Well done, now shall we seal the doors and hunt down those which fled or else remain lest they seek more... practical means of retaliation."

Mindful of their location aboard a spaceborne craft, he snapped his helm into place and marched over to seal one door with the crude expedient of an energy beam. Kalli did likewise and proceeded to head off to search for any pirates that didn't happen to be taking part in the revelry here, or prisoners to rescue.

"I shall search out the command center," Dolen said in parting, "Engineering spaces may be wise to secure as well if you should find them."

With that, he trotted in the opposite direction, watchful for any activity as he progressed in a logical direction for what he sought. The corridors were uninhabited for the greater part of the journey, unsurprising considering the extent of the 'festivities' which they had found to be underway.

He slowed as he neared a hatchway that all signs indicated was likely his destination, a lone female pirate 'standing' guard looked blearily up and then staggered unevenly to her feet. "Awww, the bloody bastids didn't forge' abou' me," she cooed in a drunken slur. "They e'en sen' a big presen', all wrap'd up, too."

Were she less inebriated, her approach would likely draw the attention of any male within the sector, even so affected sufficing well at a near seductive saunter. Dolen watched her for a moment, something seeming out of place and feeling no great concern in face of the curiosity, but changed his mind as she licked her lips and revealed a tongue with a sting at its tip. One of Chaos's little 'gifts' to devotees of the flesh.

He wasted no more time, instead gunning the abomination down and making sure it wouldn't stand again before stepping past and into the deserted command center.

Kalli made her way through the station, gunning down some more drunken fools in the engineering section and securing the area, password-sealing the doors to prevent anyone else from wandering in and tampering. She likewise headed to the weapons storage lockers and cleaned them out, shoving their weapons into her bag of holding "just in case".

The intricacies of the equipment might well be beyond him at the moment, but enough could be gathered from his experience with the human technology to find what he needed here. Dolen sealed off certain sections of the base, first those which show no signs of life and then those which pose a possibility of escape. None of the scum would survive this, he vowed.

The final section sealed was listed as a detention center on the station maps, and he input a code that they might gain access later and tend to any who might yet remain prisoner there. That done, he activates the on-board sensors and activate his helmet commlink, securing a line to Kalli.

"Two corridors up-station, Kalli May," he relayed the nearest targets, "Three moving away at speed." Time for the hunt.

"Roger," Kalli said, heading off at a brisk pace. They weren't fast enough for her, however, and were quickly gunned down and dispatched without incident. "Area secure. Heading for detention area," Kalli sent back at him.

Dolen relayed the code he'd set in place and, tapping at the sensor display, added, "It would seem our former hosts have much the same idea. You should find several of them along the way, one already attempting to bypass the entry security. Two others are even now battering at the far entry, but their luck shall doubtless be poor."

Kalli headed down that way and proceeded to shoot anything she saw that might be hostile.

Dolen explored the interface more closely, following her progress and adding updates as needful, but focusing on the control and anti-escape measures for the detention center. He entered her location and waited for the computer to identify and properly log her, then activated the perimeter defenses with a cold smile.

She heard the sound of heavy gunfire as she approached, but found the pirates quite, quite disabled as she reached the door and a turret 'sniffed' at her in silence.

Kalli headed in and tried to see what sort of folks they had locked up in here. She found primarily terrified women and children, huddling in the corners of the detention cells and wondering what would happen to them now. Kalli made sure there were no guards to interfere with her and looked in at them pitifully.

"Status of the detainees?" Dolen asked crisply through the secured commlink. "Provided the pirates did not simply incarcerate their own for the aberration of fine and upstanding conduct, the area will need be secured until the remainder of the brigands is routed out."

Kalli replied, "They're scared, some of them look hurt, but nothing too serious as far as I can tell. I hate to think what they've been doing to them..."

"That is not something to envision, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly, knowing full well that she has likely seen what such barbarians would do. "Disable their cell locks and give them access to the facilities. I will reseal the area behind and make certain that the defenses remain vigilant against potential hostage takers." He paused, then added, "And look within the security station, there is an override listed there which will allow the systems to employ lethal force. You may wish to release it, and dispose of those already stunned without."

"Roger that," Kalli replied, proceeding to take care of that, shoving thought of what might have happened to the poor prisoners out of her mind. "How many else are still aboard the station?"

"The greater bulk of hostile forces have already been eliminated," Dolen replied, searching for signs of life. "It would appear that the remainder are either oblivious in their private quarters, inebriated at their stations, or..." he trailed off thoughtfully, then added with a chill chuckle, "headed for the docking bay in hopes of escape. I believe the outlying survivors may be neutralized from here. The docking bay is yours."

"Excellent. I shall head over that way, then." She proceeded to do so to take care of business.

Isolating the remaining pirates was of little difficulty, though the facility was not so advanced as those aboard the Eyes of Truth. Most were dealt with using the simple expediency of opening the compartment to the vacuum of space or activating the emergency halon projects to smother imaginary fires and starve the air from their lungs, leaving only those in Kalli's path.

The fleeing pirates were ill prepared for Kalli's swift and silent attacks from behind as she proceeded to mop up the remainder of them. She peered about the area to make sure there weren't any others and tapped her wrist-comm again. "All clear here," she said. "Any others left?"

"It would appear that the remaining hostiles have met with unfortunate industrial accidents," Dolen replied dryly. "I will perform another sweep from here to be certain, but..." he fell silent as a red light flashed on a panel to one side, and continued with sudden grim demeanor. "If you are available, it might be advisable to make haste to the engineering sections. It would appear someone has recognized the untenable nature of their situation and manually overridden security protocols on the main power plant."

"Bah, how did they get past my password seal?" Kalli muttered, heading over that way with a roll of her eyes.

"In truth, I do not know," Dolen replied.

The crew were largely too besotted with their various entertainments to undertake the more vigorous approach he and Kalli had used upon Epsilon, so how? That question was equally puzzling to Kalli as she reached the main entry and found that it was, indeed, still sealed.

"They must have come in through the access shafts," Kalli muttered, punching in her password and going to take care of the issue, glad that she had at least the minimal amount of engineering knowledge required to keep her ship from blowing up and running relatively correctly long enough to get it back to a station.

The Euphorian had been one of the original escapees from the massacre, having turned and run as quickly as his legs could carry him as soon as it became even mildly apparent that they were in some seriously deep shit. Really should have watched where he was going, though, or gotten one of the assholes responsible for the problem in the first place to fix the damn thing, as a section of floor collapsed out from under him.

Unconsciousness had reigned for several minutes, having crashed and smashed through a dizzying array of obstacles until waking battered, bruised, and probably bleeding to death in the engineering section. Fuckin' Murphy! What the hell, though, if they wanted to wreck his party, he was sure as hell gonna fuck with theirs! Sure, he was no hyperdrive engineer, but it didn't take one to set the core spinning into overload.

The job done, the pirate collapsed into semi-consciousness, dreaming of things best left unspoken.

Kalli didn't stop to boggle over the situation and just proceeded to get the situation under control without further ado. It was touch and go for a moment but she finally breathed a sigh of relief as she managed it. Then she shot the guy for good measure.

"Situation under control here," she said into her wrist-comm.

"That then, is that, Kalli May," Dolen replied. "And well done. I will see what may be found of the records here as to what has transpired in this place." He added quietly, "After disabling the detention center's security measures, naturally." That would not be a pleasant task to deal with, at all.

"I'll go see about putting 'First Aid 101' to use, then," Kalli said, heading back over in that general direction.

"Acknowledged," Dolen replied simply, perhaps with a hint of guilt, and turned to search through the station logs. It was not cowardice on his part, at least not entirely, for he simply was not well suited to deal with such a task... 'Any more than she?'his conscience mercilessly retorted, but he remained at the task for now.

Kalli proceeded to administer basic first aid to the injured prisoners as best as she could.

Dolen would leave the recovery of the dead from the void to those who would follow, the records showing the station had been thriving until a mere month before. Logs after the last panicked recording of the station commander were sporadic and less than utilitarian, in fact he skipped more than one which appeared to be nothing more than recordings of the pirate's chief and various liaisons.

He downloaded a copy of the stations former full roster for reference purposes, then turned away from the investigation with disgust. It was time and past to behold the pitiful few remnants of the station's personnel, not a single male among them if one boastful, drunken recording was to be believed, and he had no reason to discount it. He approached the detention center and paused outside to rap on the hatch to announce his arrival.

Kalli opened it, looking up from tending a young human boy who couldn't be more than ten years old. He was extremely quiet and scared to death even with his assurances that he was safe now and everything would be alright.

"Is there anything you require, Kalli May?" Dolen asked quietly, glancing only briefly at the child. It was perhaps a symptom of the disease infecting his origins, but he had seen entirely too much to be moved beyond a certain level of empathy. "Else I shall remain on guard for now," he added for the benefit of those nearby, then lowered his voice, "We shall need seek outside assistance for those who remain. In time."

Kalli said quietly, "I brought supplies down from what was left of the medical bay to deal with what I can. Their bodies will heal. I just wish I could heal their minds."

Dolen smiled briefly, "Do not despair, Kalli May, as I am certain that there are indeed those within this galaxy which may do just that. Even those among my blood with the inclination toward Seer powers are often capable of such. The soul will be healed in time, the body must live to see that opportunity." He looked once more into the bay, eyes shadowed, then back to her and admitted softly, "I wish that such powers were mine, but..."

"We do what we can," Kalli murmured. "They'd be a good deal worse off had we not come here. There's a saying among the Death Dancers... 'I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything but I can do something. I will not refuse to do the something I can do.'"

Dolen replied with a sigh and reached up to remove his helmet, stepping within to lay it on the security desk and following it with the gauntlets which would mildly impede slim fingered dexterity.

"You shame me with your wisdom and insight, Kalli May," he said with gentle humor. "Let us see their wounds tended as quickly as we may, then."

Kalli gave a faint smile at him and continued, finishing up at some point after and standing up with a stretch. "I think we've done all we can here for the moment," she said to him.

Eldar and human physiology not being radically different, his ready experience of battlefield first aid suits well to the task, and he offered a soft encouragement to the wide-eyed teenager he had set as his last subject before turning away with a nod.

"Now to see all of them safely arranged until assistance may be summoned for them," he replied to Kalli, walking closer and lowering his voice. "Shall I go to seek, or you?"

Kalli nodded to him and produced a large pan pizza with peppers, pineapple, and pepperoni for the kids to cheer them up a tad.

Dolen returned the bits of armor to their rightful places, though leaving the helmet hanging at his waist to maintain a more 'natural' and 'friendly' appearance. Although, he mused, the safety of his weapon-bearing state likely meant more to these abused beings than anything else at the moment.

He shook his head, walking to the door, and said, "I will see if aught else may be gained of the command center for now. Call if I am needed."

Even as he did so, the kids were seeming more upbeat and cheerful, happily munching on the pizza and chatting about cartoons. Kalli blinked for a moment and rubbed her eyes in confusion.

Dolen chuckled softly at the invigorating effect such a simple thing as this pizza seemed capable of producing, though not truly surprising as the simple basics of life were often the things most needful in healing of all kinds. He left them to their meal and animation, removing the hint of the alien from the gathering.

Kalli stumbled out after him and mumbled, "Did I do something? What did I do?" She seemed extremely confused at the moment, and glanced back into the room at the happy kids.

Dolen turned back Kalli with a look of concern, and offered a hand to steady her. "What is amiss, Kalli May?" he asked quietly, not quite certain beyond a flicker of suspicion at a glancing sense he had felt shortly before but attributed to their changed emotional state.

"I'm not quite sure," Kalli said, frowning slightly.

Dolen studied her quietly, crouching to look up into her eyes with his own piercing green. "Mm," he murmured unhelpfully at first, then continued, "Weary? Perhaps clouded of thought and purpose?"

Kalli shook her head, "No, no." She sighed and headed off down the corridor. "That was weird. Oh well," she sighed. "I wonder what Alpha's doing."

"Go and see, Kalli May," Dolen replied thoughtfully, rising from his crouch and heading back to the command center.

Kalli headed back over toward the docking bay, still wondering about just what exactly happened back there. Kalli returned to the Darknova and checks on Alpha. Alpha was still there... doing whatever he'd been doing for the last several days. Probably watching old movies and listening to metal. Loudly.

"Alpha? Alpha? Oh, hey." She poked her head inside.

Dolen stopped by the command center briefly to access the records, downloaded a few for reference, then headed once more for the docking bay. Their last port of call would serve in that well, and he briefly reported his intent to the Darknova before departing in his craft.

Alpha waved, then shut off the screen. "Hola. So... how goes the... What exactly were you doing out there, anyway?"

"We were cleansing a Chaos cult aboard this station," Kalli told Alpha.

"Ah. Right." Alpha got up and stretched. "Well... I guess I should start being useful... Anything you want me to do?"

"Fortunately they didn't put up too much of a fight, being fairly well drunk."

Alpha snerked.

"That depends. You any good at healing?"

"Somewhat," Alpha said. "Unless we're talking surgery."

"Not really. There were some prisoners who were tortured and abused in other manners. Me and Dolen attended to them as we could, but it was little more than first aid."

Alpha nodded. "I can probably make do with just basic magic then. I'll do what I can."

She headed out and led him along to where the former prisoners were hanging out. They were a ragged bunch of women and children, but they were more cheerful than you'd expect considering their recent experiences and treatment.

Alpha went over to them and channeled Healing, trying to mend any busted bones and other things he could manage. It wasn't as shiny as an inborn or dedicated Healer, but at least they should be a tad more comfortable.

Alpha headed back over to Kalli. "I don't have the skill for anything really detailed... but they should be fine until they can see a real doctor. Which I would recommend anyway."

Kalli nodded to him. "Dolen went off to get help from the next station. Hopefully they should be able to handle it, but they won't be here for another ten to twelve hours at the least."

"Fun." Alpha looked around. "So... what's your take on everything?"

"What do you mean?"

Alpha made a vague sweeping motion with his hand. "This. Everything. The El'dari, the liberation of these people from Chaos. The whole deal. What's your point of view on it? What's going through your head?"

Kalli quoted again, "'I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything but I can do something. I will not refuse to do the something I can do.'"

Alpha hehed. "Everett. How appropriate."

"We may not have the numbers to take on the bulk of the Chaos fleet right now, but there is still much for us to do elsewhere."

"You're right, of course. It's just sometimes I look at this and see only how overwhelming it is."

"Two people killed over five hundred cultists here today."

"But can the three of us kill five million? Even with the few that were 'saved'..." Alpha shook his head. "No, you're right. I can't think that way at all."

Kalli left the kids again and meandered back toward the docking bay. "Something weird happened there earlier," Kalli murmured to Alpha. "I'm not too sure just what happened... I was wishing that I could heal their minds and souls from what was done to them, and then I felt something and ... something happened. And they were suddenly more cheerful..."

"'Something'?"

"Something. If I knew what I would have said."

Alpha nodded. "Maybe it was you."

"I was hoping you could answer that."

"I'm no expert on how the stuff works... I just know it does. But yeah... That's generally how it starts. You just want something to happen hard enough... and eventually you're able to do it."

"What do you mean?"

Alpha shrugged. "Like I said, I'm no expert. I'm just saying there's a possibility that some latent power of yours is surfacing."

"Perhaps," Kalli murmured, looking at the ground pensively.

Alpha smiled and put a hand warmly on her shoulder. "Hey... there's no reason to be uneasy about it. It is what it is. It's what you do with it, that counts. Hell... for all I know it could have been something from the outside doing it too."

"You know. This station is named Omega Station."

Alpha started a bit at that, his hand getting tense. His stomach dropped into his small intestine.

She came out into the gathering hall in which the pirates had been having their revelry. Hundreds of bodies were piled about the place, and the lingering stench of death, alcohol, blood, and drugs hung in the air.

"Ick... Someone should clean this place up..."

"You're welcome to it if you want," Kalli said wryly.

Alpha chuckled. "I'm not that desperate for it..."

"I would suggest just waving your hand and vaporizing the bodies, but I remember what happened last time you tried that."

Alpha looked embarrassed. "Yeah... well... in my defense, I was kind of enraged at the time..."

Kalli chuckled softly, and stepped past the bodies back toward the docking bay.

Alpha followed. "So... what's the plan for right now? Waiting for Dolen to return?"

"We've got some work to do ourselves here in the meantime."

The return journey had been uneventful, giving time to tend to the needs of basic weapon and armor maintenance and quiet meditation before arrival. Commander Keane had responded with commendable alacrity and arranged for a relief ship in short order, once again finding Dolen returning to Omega Station in around half a day.

Kalli was glad to see their arrival and welcomed them aboard. Alpha greeted the newcomers.

Dolen settled his craft to dock neatly on the heels of the transport ship, debarking amidst the energetic bustle of the relief crew and staying as much out of their way as possible. His armor, of note, maintained the overall darker appearance it obtained in the temple, despite any maintenance to the contrary.

Stepping out of the path of a hurrying tech, he nodded to the two familiar faces in greeting. "How fare the survivors?"

"Better," Kalli said. "A good deal better than I'd expected at any rate."

"As good as they can be, under the current circumstance," Alpha said. "I'd prefer if we could get them real medical care..."

"Excellent," Dolen replied mildly, motioning to the support ship. "Commander Keane was most helpful, considering the limit of resources available. I do believe he may have done what was possible to attend to that detail."

Kalli gave a nod. "Hopefully we'll have taken care of that, then. We've purged this cult I believe."

"It would ease my paranoia considerably to do a full system sweep," Dolen responded. "Yet otherwise we may continue at your leisure. The sweep is something which I may attend quickly enough alone, if you wish further time to attend to other matters or concerns."

"No, I have nothing especially pressing to be doing at the moment," she said wryly, smirking at Alpha.

Alpha chuckled. "I agree with Dolen, actually."

Dolen offered a bow. "Then I shall be about it, while you decide where our next destination may lay. It will allow time to make certain we leave no Chaos element to return and prey further."

He returned to his ship and departed without further ado. Kalli was damned well not getting left behind. And it wasn't like glancing at a map and saying "X system is closest" was difficult.

Dolen arced the Phoenix, which he had been considering naming in old tradition, its course passing beyond immediate station range as he determines a search pattern, including the Darknova in the calculation and communicating it when they emerge. Kalli likewise made damned sure there weren't any remaining traces of Chaos in the immediate vicinity.

Finding no traces beyond the station, and having left none upon it, Dolen opened the commlink and asked simply, "Whence now then, Kalli May?"

"Theta next, I believe," Kalli replied.

"Very well, lead the way," Dolen replied. His own craft could travel there of its own volition, but did not function in quite the same manner in terms of opening a followable wormhole.

She set the coordinates and opened the wormhole and proceeded to fly into it. "ETA, four hours."

Settling the smaller craft into its accustomed niche 'above' the Darknova after entry, Dolen engaged the commlink, "I believe that Omega shall officially remain as 'unavailable' at this time. Hopefully greater luck shall find this Theta."

"Indeed. At least we've dealt with one infestation..." Kalli replied, leaning back in her chair and stretching. "All in all, a good day, I'd say."

"As you say," Dolen replied levelly, though not agreeing fully with the definition. That the infestation had been routed was indeed satisfactory, the consequences which remained behind... were less so.

Kalli scrolled through her list of movies and said to Alpha, "Anything you want to watch?"

Alpha shrugged. "Don't matter to me."

Dolen added over the comm that he had matters upon which he would seek to meditate and fell into silence for the remainder of the transfer.


	24. Quarantine Procedures

Dolen spent the first couple of hours of the journey to Theta engrossed in meditation, purging the faint reek of Chaos from his thoughts and memories and rearranging the patterns into more orderly fashion. That tended to, however, the projector was activated and he 'transferred' to the Darknova for a time.

Kalli was leaning back, relatively relaxed, and smiled at him as he appeared and gave a slight wave. She was apparently listening to Enya at the moment. Alpha was hanging out in the cockpit, but didn't really seem to be paying much attention.

Answering the gesture with a nod, Dolen tilted his head in appreciative attention to the musical selection. Certainly far better than many 'styles' he had since encountered, not terribly different from some forms that his blood found pleasing.

"Music to soothe?" he asked with quiet humor, settling back.

"I don't much like Glyphan music," Kalli commented. "I don't see how anyone can actually call that garbage 'music'."

Dolen offered a bemused smirk. "To each their own, I suppose, though I am doubtless influenced by the more melodious and stirring sagas of my line to judge certain styles worthwhile."

"Personally I would not be inclined to apply the term 'music' to the sound of a flushing toilet overlaid with the scream of a dying cat."

"Perhaps their homage to the Chaos force of music aficionados," Dolen suggested with a light laugh. "It would certainly seem to suit them well." He shakes his head, the amusement fading into thoughtfulness.

Kalli gave a faint smirk and said, "So how're you doing?"

"Well overall, Kalli May," Dolen replied. "Is there aught which might incline you to inquire? All is, as far as may be expected, going well."

The recent brush with Chaos infestation had indeed inspired some deeper thought, but not something he would easily divulge.

"I don't think our encounter back on Omega Station may be at all a good sign of things to come," Kalli commented darkly. "If they've already corrupted such remote stations like that... We must be cautious as we approach the next stations, as we will only be coming in closer toward the core worlds again."

Dolen nodded, in at least partial agreement. "Tis not, overall, a positive sign, yet a case might yet be made that such free-roaming brigands might have come from far further core-ward, leaving much between untouched in deference to superior force. The reverse, might also be true," he added the last with a faint shrug, unknowing.

"The cybernet's not much help, either way," Kalli commented. "I'm having to keep the random chatter of those crazy fools turned off... Well, we'll see when we get to Theta what the situation there is..."

"True enough," Dolen responded. "And therein lies the greatest disadvantage on several levels of a lack of a more rigid structure. This chaos shall doubtless serve to confuse and conceal the true workings of Chaos itself, until such as we directly observe."

Kalli leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. "We will find what we will find, and we must do what we can..."

"Indeed," Dolen agreed softly. "Though I have found the recent confrontation with the Eldar's ancient foe bringing rise to some most uncommon thought, as did the awakening of the War God."

Kalli opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Dolen waved a hand in seeming airy dismissal as he replied, "Such ephemeral concepts as death and oblivion, the nature of the soul, and its ultimate destination." He returned to graceful full repose. "Such patterns of thought are greatly uncommon to the Eldar, the surety of place even after shedding mortal flesh well-known as we serve even from beyond that shell."

Kalli looked at him quietly for a moment and said, "For all the Death Dancers deal with it constantly, we don't really tend to think about it much, oddly enough. And I'm no philosopher myself, so I don't know what to tell you." She shrugged faintly.

Dolen chuckled softly. "In truth, I do not expect to find an answer until the question is finally posed, Kalli May. Yet I have found that topic of some fascination of late. For example, the Eldar, not to be confused with the El'dari of this place, knew full well the consequences should they pass unprotected to the beyond, our ancient foe awaiting us in the Warp. It is..." he shrugged, "Disturbing."

"Can't say I know much about the Warp either," Kalli commented. "Aside from the fact that it isn't my favorite place to fly through."

Dolen set aside the morbid train of thought with some effort, offering an apologetic smile. "Merely a topic of muse, Kalli May. I suspect that as you delve further into what that Mark shall mean to you, you shall find that those of my blood are prone to pondering such flights of fancy at times. Even those who live and die by the sword."

"You know, I did visit your universe at one point. Ironically enough, it was when I was sent off by the Army of Order to search for potential allies against Chaos."

"Oh?" Dolen inquired, brow quirking. "That was likely an interesting excursion, knowing the natural tendencies of the denizens of that place. You must have taken great care in concealing your full capabilities."

"I met the Tau," Kalli said flatly. "I wonder whatever happened to Spoon-man, anyway..."

"I have had very little interaction with that race," Dolen responded. "They are a relatively recent addition to the cast of players, and largely remained set apart to themselves, even during the Chaos intrusion at the Eye."

"The ones that were with me just kind of randomly disappeared during the Time-Change," Kalli commented. "Oh well. I've not seen any other trace of them since then. Weird."

"Unsurprising," Dolen mused. "Their involvement in greater matters seemed largely related to those forces which are ever inclined to intrude upon the declared territory of another, such as the Ork or Tyranid hordes. The Empire of Man..." He shrugged indifferently, having had mixed encounters with those.

"Then I later ended up in an alternate timeline version of that universe, due to Alpha being rusty with the Void Magic," Kalli said with a smirk back in his general direction. "We briefly ran into the Eldar there."

"And did you encounter such attitudes as you might expect of the El'dari here," Dolen queried, finishing with a smirk. "Or did you find that the Eldar are suspicion, bound within paranoia, and tied whole in arrogance? It is our nature."

"Well," Kalli said. "They didn't really care to have a nice chat over tea and cookies, but they let us get the hell out of there without blowing us into space dust. Which, from what I understand of your universe, was a right cordial response."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "It is indeed, though in fairness I must say that they are far more inclined to be reasonable in that regard than the Empire of Man or other factions. Merely existing is sufficient for such as the Tyranid to seek your life."

"I think I'm personally fairly glad that I never ran into that particular Empire, if they're worse than the Karzans from all I hear..."

"Hmm," Dolen considered. "Perhaps and perhaps not, some allowance must be made in their favor for the ready lethality of that place and the harsh realities required to survive with your soul intact. They are fanatical, violent, and refuse to listen to reason, yet they are not without their virtues in a galaxy at war. They are organized and brave, showing no mercy for that which corrupts. Unworthy of respect? No."

"They'd probably have started shooting at me, then I'd have been obligated to shoot back, and it'd have gotten ugly," Kalli muttered.

Dolen chuckled. "You might be surprised, Kalli May. They are not wholly beyond reason or blind to reality, even at times working beside others such as the Eldar when faced by a common foe. Never have the two coordinated their efforts, as far as I know, but chance meeting may sometimes lead to a degree of understanding."

"Perhaps," Kalli commented. "I still doubt they'd be glad to chat over tea and cookies, though." She replicated a pot of tea and a plate of cookies.

"Most likely not," Dolen agreed readily. "Nor would they be capable of looking beyond their much limited perspective to perceive the greater whole. They are, on the whole, much akin to primitives in many ways, even so far as their reverence for their technology."

Kalli munched on a cookie absently.

Dolen laughed lightly. "Which brings memory of just one such encounter, in circumstances most dire upon a Reaver infested world. Those with whom I traveled battled through a swarm, to find a lone marine in their terminator armor facing what he believed to be his final stand as his comrades had already fallen to claw and shredder."

He paused, musing at the memory, even in such straits the human had been fearless.

"Regardless, we welcomed his bravery in our ranks for the time, allowing him to accompany us upon our search for that which controlled the local swarm. Some time later, when we found the behemoth in question, we communicated the information for a heavier strike while the marine did the same in his fashion. He began to intone an incantation, of all things, as though speaking to a god, which activated the longer ranged communications device within his ancient armor and allowed him to reveal the target to his own forces. Quite strange, to us, but the power of the combined strike was... most satisfying."

Kalli gave a nod, listening to his story. "Something of what inspired the Karzan Rebellion, I think. But such disparate groups couldn't get along for any extended period of time, even if we had some overlap sometimes. That's the reason why the Empire always held out against us. The different groups of the Rebellion could never stop bickering with one another long enough to make any serious offensives. They only ever really managed to work together when their own systems were threatened, and even then only for so long as was absolutely necessary to diffuse the threat. The Death Dancers don't like the Euphorians, the Cybions don't like the Glyphans, and nobody likes the Urians..." She smirked faintly.

"Chaos thrives best where it may best remain unnoticed," Dolen replied. "Such factions are well-known to me, and likely at the heart of the reason which no permanent progress may be made in eradicating it. One may only hope that this galaxy does not lend itself so readily to acceptance of the state of war which would inevitably prevail." He chuckled quietly. "And perhaps outside forces may affect that as well."

Kalli grunted softly. "We have been at war for nearly four hundred years now. And it was the fool Cybions who brought Chaos here in hopes of speeding the victory of the Rebellion. They wanted power and they didn't care where it came from."

"There are always those who seek more power," Dolen agreed. "Such lusts inevitable lead to strengthening Chaos, as certain factions of it are all too ready to lend their aid for the mere trifle of your soul. The ends of such are rarely pleasant, which should bring some satisfaction to you even as we must counter the evils which they have loosed."

"We're almost there," Kalli commented, glancing at the readouts on the console. She sat up and stretched a bit, and put away what was left of the tea and cookies.

Examining the node's readouts, the image nodded in agreement, "Time and enough to continue our quest." The image flickered and then vanished, returning to normal awareness in preparation for their arrival. Remembering the last station, he brought the fighter's weapons to full readiness and waited.

The Darknova dropped out into normal space near the station Theta. It was an isolated moonbase that appeared to have formerly been a mining colony, but was primarily abandoned after the resources in the moon ran dry.

Dolen swept the lighter craft off at an angle from the path of the Darknova, scanning for signs of anything beyond the normal.

"It would appear that all is at least quiet here," he mused over the commlink, "Does anything seem amiss to you?"

They didn't receive any communications demanding their identification or threatening to kill them.

Kalli said, "Too quiet. I'm getting lifesign readings, though."

Quiet, perhaps, but Dolen was at least glad they didn't have the Tyranid to contend with here.

"Perhaps stragglers left behind?" he posed thoughtfully. "Nonetheless, it would appear that it is not an immediate threat. Let us examine it further."

Dolen's fighter swooped toward the station, wary of the silence. Kalli flew her ship in closer, doing careful scans to try to ascertain the situation down on the base.

"Something's definitely not right here..." Kalli murmured. "My sensors don't pick up anything out of the ordinary... but I have a hunch."

"Then by all means follow it," Dolen replied readily, developing a healthy respect for the Dancer's 'hunches'.

She brought her ship down cautiously toward the docking area, ready with weapons to bear. Dolen followed shortly behind, angling his ship to provide covering or offensive fire as needful. She landed the ship and popped open the hatch, peering out cautiously and hands on her weapons. There wasn't anyone in the docking bay, however.

The other ship didn't immediately land, waiting to observe for moments more before edging forward to settle into the bay. Dolen snapped his helmet into place and disembarks, the El'dari rifle cradled lightly in his arms, and scans the area.

"The difficulty with your 'hunches', Kalli May," he offers blandly, "Is that they remain ever vague until the moment strikes."

"I'd think you'd be used to that by now," she said gently. Blaster in hand, she headed toward the door to the corridor.

"Mm," Dolen replied noncommittally, following silently after her and exchanging places as needed to cover from corner to corner.

She tapped the control panel to open the door, and immediately the stench of death and decay outside becomes quite apparent. "Ugh."

His armor did not allow for immediate identification by scent, set at present to full containment as was usual on a possibly compromised space construction, but her reaction was enough to surmise its source. He stood at the edge of the door and peers beyond, rifle muzzle following his line of vision.

"What do you suggest we just vaporize this place from space..." Kalli muttered. "Bloody hell."

"No," Dolen replied evenly. "I would much prefer discovering what led to this, and whether that danger remains confined to this station first. It would be ill served to find later it had already departed and give no warning, do you not believe?" He leaned around the corner for a better look to all sides, then stepped in. "But cautiously."

Kalli headed down the corridor and opened another door to a large room. It was apparently full of the dead and dying, and the stench was even worse in here. Kalli made a face.

Dolen recognized the vision of death coming without hope, and he turned away from the corpses without comment. He looked down the corridor in both directions thoughtfully, then said quietly, "Come, the command center should be relatively simple to find, we may locate some clue as to what has transpired here in the station logs."

Kalli headed off with him, not eager to spend yet more time hanging around the place. The control room was sealed off, but a quick override code opened the doors to the empty room.

"Odd," Dolen muttered, waiting for Kalli to enter and then sealing the door once more behind them. "One would expect this to be a final ground for any besieged station, and yet nothing?"

He shook his head and examined the consoles, searching until he found the controls he sought among them and scrolling through the logs. This was apparently a minor Cybion outpost on which they were experimenting with medical treatments for various diseases. Something, however, went terribly wrong resulting in a major outbreak. They tried but they couldn't find a way to stop it.

"Delightful," Dolen muttered grimly, skimming what might be found in the records, grateful of his sealed armor. "Kalli May," he drew her attention quietly. "Pray tell me that the enhancements provided in your background are unusually resistant to Chaos-borne disease. Else, I fear my insistence has endangered you greatly."

Kalli said, "I spent some weeks a while back around some plague-ridden filth without any ill effects. I should be fine. Never been sick a day in my life, Chaos or no."

Dolen sighed and shook his head, moving for the door. "The less we spend exposed to the Plaguebearer's gifts, the better. Whether we may be affected does not change that it may be carried to another place through us."

They would require a determined decontamination and quarantine before setting foot upon another station.

"That," she said ruefully, "is why I wanted to just destroy the place from space."

"Remember my commentary regarding your 'hunches', Kalli May?" Dolen asked as they make their way rapidly through the station and back toward the bay. "Remind me to pay even closer attention to them upon the next event, if you would be so kind. I might well simply decide it best to turn and find another place to be entire."

Kalli chuckled softly and headed back out toward the docking bay again. Dolen wasted no time upon arriving, climbing into his ship and departing the station on the heels of the Darknova.

"Lend your hand to their grave, Kalli May," he said softly to the comm, caressing the controls to begin pouring energy into the station.

Kalli proceeded to power up the particle cannon to reduce this contaminated base into a pile of smoldering rubble. She figured it a mercy to end the suffering of the people still alive there. Dolen remained in his armor, searching through the node for the decontamination protocols he knew were present, nodding sharply as he engaged them.

"Seek what precautions are available to you, Kalli May," he transmitted, the sensors aboard the Darknova registering as the smaller craft opened its compartments to the hard vacuum of space. "Best to attend to what is possible before continuing."

Kalli proceeded to run through standard decontamination protocol and had Alpha double-check everything just in case. Dolen allowed the full, quite thorough procedure to continue its course uninterrupted, and was somewhat relieved as the cabin re-pressurizes once more.

"Such procedure is likely sufficient," Dolen commented. "Yet still we shall find ourselves waiting for any signs of contagion. That Foul One's influence is... unpleasant."

"Indeed," Kalli replied with a bit of a sigh. "I'm gonna set us a course for the Hamilton system next... There's no bases out there anymore, but it should provide a fair opening into the core worlds again. It'll be eleven hours to get there."

"Lead on, then," Dolen replied. "Perhaps we may find a location to pursue a self-imposed quarantine for a time which does not involve being confined to such cramped quarters."

She opened the wormhole and headed in. "Hamilton used to be a wild, independent system, but the Empire wanted the system and fought a long, bitter guerilla war trying to gain control over it. The Death Dancers refused to aid the Empire and kept smuggling supplies to the guerillas. But after the Usurper took the throne, they wiped out much of the population of the planet and turned it from a lush forest world into a wasteland. There's nobody living there these days, not even pirates or smugglers go there anymore if they can help it, but there's an old abandoned jump gate there."

"Why is it that the more I hear of this Empire," Dolen mused, "The more I am reminded of the Empire of Man? Destroy that which does not bow to you, or that you do not understand. Never think that perhaps you are merely adding to your own woes in the long run. Mon'Keigh," the last was barely audible over the comm, but quite disdainfully placed.

Kalli gave a faint snort. "People are crazy. That wasn't half as bad as the Cybions out in the Athens system who thought it would be a good idea to perform genetic experiments upon Orks."

"Orks?" Dolen replied with disbelief. "They thought to use their enhancing abilities upon Orks? That alone is evidence enough to prove their madness! The only beings which might be worse candidates for such would be the Tyranid." He sighed resignedly. "It would seem our task is far from nearing complete in this galaxy."

Kalli said, "As you'd probably expect, the 'specimens' escaped and started wrecking havoc wherever they want. Last I'd heard, they'd somehow ended up in the Elkandu universe."

Dolen snorted derisively, transferring over to the Darknova mid-thought. "They likely found that space well-suited to their anarchic ways, if observation is any indication. Provided, of course, that the natural homicidal inclinations could be kept in check for more than a night."

Kalli relaxed into her seat, rubbing her eyes a bit. "Meh. Okay, let's see... eleven hours. Hmm."

"And longer within our target system to make certain the plague is not borne with us," Dolen offered with a quirked, apologetic smile. "Long hours ahead, I fear."

"So," Kalli said. "Do you want to watch the Silmarillion Duodecology Extended Version?"

Dolen just turned a blankly questioning look to Kalli. "I suppose?"

Kalli tapped the console and popped up the screen and said, "The ancient history of the planet Arda." The screen displayed the words "Ainulindale: The Music of the Ainur". And proceeded to go into that. Kalli murmured, "I suppose I should say 'mythology' more than 'history'. But for all I know it actually happened like that."

Dolen paid full attention as she proceeded, though upon unfamiliar grounds entire. There were still many things which made little to no sense to him in this place, their concepts of entertainment remaining high on that list.

And thus, over the next several hours, there was a good deal of business over glowing trees, pointy-ears, battles, a bunch of people dying, singing, and swords.

It was definitely interesting to see the primitive means by which the various races worked against their foes in the films, Dolen mused, but all told he was quite glad they had progressed beyond that point in days far beyond his reckoning or even any surviving records. It proved sufficient to while away the hours, but he has no great complaint when the voyage nears its end and the showing is brought necessarily to a close.

Kalli stretched a bit as the third film came to a close. "We're almost to Hamilton now," she observed, glancing at the console.

"I believe I shall look forward to examining our destination," Dolen replied with heartfelt sincerity, then chuckled. "Not that the company is not agreeable, nor entertaining, merely..." he grins crookedly and shrugged, "I shall return before I further incriminate myself, Kalli May. Let us see what might be seen."

He dismissed the projection and focuses on the physical once more, waiting for the transition. Kalli chuckled softly and they dropped out of hyperspace into the Hamilton system. It was as she said. One desiccated planet that barely still supported life, an asteroid belt, a couple uninteresting planets, a gas giant or two, and a jump gate. Settling into a more normal reserved and alert state, Dolen scanned the immediate are and examines the celestial bodies nearby.

"This gate," he asked. "Was is left functional and manned, thus something to be avoided, or abandoned and perhaps useful to our immediate plans?"

"Abandoned. Shut down, sealed off. But my security code should be good for it."

"Very well," Dolen acknowledged. "Approaching for a confirming sensor check of its abandonment. Barring signs of life, let us land and avail ourselves of what yet remains."

There didn't appear to be anything alive in the entire system of a higher form of life than algae, fungi, and insects. Finding nothing even remotely of interest to deter from the stated course, Dolen proceeded to dock at the gate station. They would, at least, have a greater space to move about in while waiting a reasonable time to make certain of decontamination.

Kalli headed in likewise. Naturally, the life support and artificial gravity were still functional, since those never stop working. The place didn't look like anyone's been there for years, possibly centuries.

Dolen emerged from his ship gratefully, entirely too much time spent recently within its confines that his body recognized even if the mind had wandered. From habit and training, he did not go without full weapons but was decidedly less than militarily correct in stance.

Kalli headed out and took a poke around the place, heading for the main control center to turn on the lights and such. Dolen makes his way into the station, using his armor light until Kalli got things restarted once again, more or less idly inspecting for anything of interest or potential more or less natural hazard. It had been years since it had seen maintenance, and small mishaps with meteorites and the like were fairly common.

Kalli gets the lights on and starts a general systems diagnostic just to make sure there weren't any major issues with the thing and that the gate was still working. As it turned out, there was major system damage and the gate was busted. She sent the Asura clone to go fix the damned thing.

"Is there aught which might require immediate attention from your vantage, Kalli May?" Dolen inquired over the commlink, his casual inspection not revealing anything blatant, but then he would readily admit that he was no artisan to recognize the smallest flaws which a station's instruments might.

Kalli replied, "Defense systems are down, no shields, no weapons, the gate's not even working. All we've got are basic systems here. Got Asura working on fixing the gate at any rate. At least we're in no particular hurry to be out of here..."

"And no reason to expect an attack," Dolen affirmed, though the idea of being largely defenseless was not highly appealing. "Are the sensory systems sufficiently intact to provide warning?"

"Nope. We don't even have sensors here. Ship sensors will have to suffice for the moment."

"Mm," Dolen replied thoughtfully and began to return to the bay. "I believe that there may be something aboard my ship which may aid somewhat in that, or be reasonably adjusted to do so. I shall seek further documentation within the node."

Kalli proceeded to go find somewhere to relax for a bit. And set up a screen to watch the next part of the Silmarillion on. Dolen returned to his ship and delves into the archives in the node for a bit, eventually finding what he needs and familiarizing himself with the El'dari adaptation. The Darknova's sensors would detect his craft departing and moving a distance from the station, remaining in place for a few minutes, and then returning to land once more.

"Remote in place," he reported over the comm, "That shall extend our detection sphere to allow a greater response time."

"That'll do," Kalli replied. "So. Wanna come watch the Silmarillion Part IV?"

Dolen considered the offer, thought upon ways to gracefully decline, but ultimately decided that the company would be vastly preferred to solitary wandering on a deserted station.

"Certainly," he replied. "Again to the Darknova, or does this forlorn station possess accommodations able to the task?"

"I've got a viewscreen in the observation lounge powered up and hooked up with it," Kalli replied.

"On my way," Dolen responded readily, pausing long enough to leave his rifle aboard ship before making his way to the lounge. "Where, pray tell," he asked upon entering, "Does the grand saga begin this time?" He schooled himself to polite joviality, all appearances indicating anticipation.

Kalli rambled off for a bit about the Noldor, the Silmarils, the Curse of Feanor, and such, and started up the next film. The entire concept was odd, but Dolen could not deny that the makers of these movies had put considerable effort into them and, from Kalli May's evident enthusiasm, had ensnared the imaginations of likely countless viewers. He could not, in all conscience, not at least attempt to understand their appeal further. And so, he found himself once more watching the next in the series.

Kalli munched on a bit of pizza and a Genericola as she watched. Dolen got up perhaps a half hour into the movie and settled to his knees on the floor, folding his arms and studying the movie with a thoughtful expression.

After a time continuing in this fashion, he said, "I truly find this difficult to fathom, Kalli May. These films show recreations of events that are of no real historical importance, nor of educational value, and nothing of tactical use. Why do you watch them with such vigor?"

Kalli glanced at him in confusion and scratches her head for a moment. "Why else? The same reason people play music and write poetry."

Dolen thought on that, the idea strange to compare this to what were accepted and long-standing artforms, but then what else were they, truly? He nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed." Then returned to a more contemplative study of the film itself.

More fighting. More elves dying in noble and brave manners. Oh, look, there come the humans. And some of them don't suck, too! At least, Dolen mused with silent humor, the musical score was largely appealing as the masses of beings ran about and slaughtered each other in implausible fashion. It seemed highly unlikely that such things could have happened, merely considering the potentials of the physical world, but he set aside his disbelief and general dismay in an attempt to enjoy the experience.

The movies went on and on. "Turin Turambar" and "Beren and Luthien" both got a movie to themselves. Kalli seemed particularly interested in those for some reason.

Dolen was accustomed to remaining in a meditative stance for long hours, but even he was forced to stand along the way and walk around to stretch, remaining largely attentive on the films. He didn't miss her additional interest in the specific episodes, and inquired after it.

And then, finally, mercifully, the Silmarillion is over. Kalli got up and stretches thoroughly.

"As fun as that was, I think my eyes are about to fall out..." Alpha commented.

"Yeah, let's not do that again," Kalli said.

Dolen restrained the inclination to jest about gouging his out, barely, instead rising and turning to offer a bow, "A most... enlightening venture."

"At least Peter Jackson didn't direct this one..." Alpha said. "It's refreshing to see a true attempt to put the words into action." Thankfully the one Kalli watched with him earlier was the Fourth Millennium remake and not the Peter Jackson films.

"Mm," Dolen replied with polite semblance of interest, having no particular inclination to delve into the concept of there being multiple versions of what he had just seen.

Kalli glanced at her chronometer and said, "How long have we been here? Asura should be about done with fixing things up at any rate."

"No more than half a day," Dolen replied readily. He could likely count of the grueling minutes involved, but refrained. "It may be some time yet before we may be sure of the lack of contagion."

Alpha sighed.

"I'm inclined to do something in the meantime that does not involve watching movies," Kalli said. "I think I've had enough of that for the moment."

"I believe I shall avail myself of a quiet section of the station," Dolen said. "Recent events have served well in using skills, yet they may always be honed. I shall bid you farewell, for a time then."

"Agreed," Alpha says. "I'm about ready to empty out the hold and start working out... or something."

Kalli nodded to Dolen and said, "I would concur."

Dolen bowed to them both, offering a polite smile, and made good his retreat for the time being. There would be space enough for him to indulge in more vigorous activity as well as meditative training. Alpha headed out to the station and started stretching and doing some calisthenic exercises to pass the time. Kalli headed off to entertain herself with target practice and a couple of drones.

Kalli target practiced for a while, then went and did a "flight simulator", that is, a space shooter game, for a while. Well, a space shooter with accurate physics, identical response time to her actual ship, and precisely simulated targets, at any rate. She had the ship computers simulate the entire fucking Chaos fleet and tried to take them on single-handedly. She got "killed" several times.

Dolen, generally of more serene demeanor, found a quiet area of the station and engaged in various exercises at first, settling eventually into an extended meditative state. He actually took advantage of the opportunity and got out of his armor for a while.

Several hours later, interrupting one of her exercises in futility, Kalli received a chime on the comm and Dolen asked for a moment of her time when convenient, and stated his location within the station's maze.

Kalli's screen went black as she "died" again. She replied, "Be right there." She smirked a bit, turned off the simulation, and heads over that way.

Dolen returned to the center of the floor in the cleared storage room he'd decided to occupy for his practice after he'd placed the call, not expecting any immediate response. His armor stood silent vigil to one side, his weapons laid neatly beside and obviously maintained recently, the scarlet mark on its chestplate echoing the hint of color visible at the neck of his shipsuit.

He looked up as she entered and rose smoothly from his knees, offering a bow. "I apologize if I intruded upon other entertainments or exercise, Kalli May."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Not at all. What's up?"

Dolen remained pensively silent for a moment, gathering the skeins of thought he had considered throughout his meditations and achieved a state of equilibrium at last in regards to recent ponderings. "I would ask a favor of you, Kalli May," he replied quietly. "But first I would ask if you remembered that of which we spoke earlier, of misgiving and doubt?"

Kalli raised an eyebrow at him, leaning an arm up against against a nearby bulkhead. "What is it?"

Dolen studied her for a moment, as though deciding on something, then replied, "This is not a simple matter," he amended, "Simple and yet not..."

He thrust a hand to the side in a faint display of aggravation, unusually plain.

"I speak as one of my blood to another, Kalli May, and these are by rights things which such a one would already know and do without thought or hesitation. You were not, however, born of my world or blood." He paused, offering a bemused grin, "We of the Eldar are not accustomed to having to speak so plainly at times, but I find it is needful in order to retain a balance within myself. I fear only one thing, Kalli May, and that is the death of the soul. Such a thing is unknown among my people for a reason, even in death do we serve, else that soul find itself lost to the great Defiler. Yet I am far, far from my home or any of my blood. Save, through Khaine, you."

He straightened, donning the regal, noble formality of the Eldar around him like a cloak.

"As the only of my blood that I may ask, and who does not know, I would request that when I fall and you are yet able that you carry my soulstone back to the El'dari," Dolen said.

Kalli didn't seem to think it was silly. She gave a short nod and said, "If I am capable of doing so, I shall do so, then."

A great weight seemed to lift from his soul, and Dolen bowed in profound gratitude. "I apologize that I seemed, perhaps, reluctant to address it, yet such matters..." He shook his head and instead turns to look at his armor, "If that should occur, there is a release that I shall show you for ease, or should that be damaged cut it free. The flesh will no longer matter."

If Kalli knew about Elkandu healing, resurrection, and cloning techniques, she would probably ramble on about them here now, but she didn't, so she wouldn't. Instead, she was attentive and serious toward what he has to say and explain. Dolen showed her the sealed release switch that would pop the soulstone free of its protective casing.

"That is all that there is of it," he said quietly, "The stone may then be returned to the El'dari, perhaps one day to find its way back to Iyanden that I might serve again." Or end up somewhere else entirely he didn't want to think about, weird world.

Kalli gave a nod. "Very well."

Dolen took her hand as though to shake it, and instead bowed to lightly brush his lips to the skin. "Thank you, Kalli May," he murmured, then abruptly straightens and turned away, gathering his armor. "You have given me much assistance and ease, no less trust beyond measure in light of your past experiences with my kind, I owe you more than I may say."

Kalli, not entirely sure what to say on the matter, gave a slight bow in return and simply asked, "When shall we leave this place?"

"If there is no sign of contagion within two days," Dolen replied crisply, the familiar act of re-donning his armor settling him once more, "Then it is highly unlikely it shall occur at all. Never have I heard or seen one of the Plaguebearer's disease requiring longer than that to begin."

Kalli gave a nod. "I've set up my ship with a battle simulator in the meantime." She added dryly, "I have come to the conclusion that I cannot take on the entire Chaos fleet by myself."

Dolen glanced over at her with quirky amusement. "Some hundreds of years experience lay behind you, and you required a simulator to reveal this to you? Please, Kalli May, do not bring me painful, painful memories of new Guardians and their blazing overconfidence."

Kalli chuckled softly and quoted, "'Overconfidence is death. A Death Dancer must dance on the edge of death, and be confident enough to believe they can win, but not so confident as to not believe they can lose.'"

"Very good, Kalli May," Dolen replied with a grin. "I see that you have learned your rote lessons as well as the younger Dancers." He chuckled, slipping the last of his armor into place and securing it. "Even I, the mighty Eldar warrior, bear no such illusions as to my capability in that regard."

Kalli chuckled softly. "Primarily it was a test to see how well I could do, not whether I could win or not."

"And how did the exercise go, then?" Dolen asked curiously, "I would not place such a task above Khaine, but any other..." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I did manage considerable damage to them and managed to take out a few of their larger ships and a good many smaller ones."

"In the end, it shall likely require a fleet to banish them," Dolen said. "Though where this fleet may come from we may not yet know. Perhaps the El'dari, perhaps the rebels, or a combination of both. Who may say. Though the legends are inspirational, I spoke truly when I told an Elkandu of the fate of heroes."

"The best heroes, I find, are the ones who live to tell about it themselves," Kalli said wryly. "I'm already considered a legend and a hero among much of the rebellion... Hmm. I can also have the computer simulate friendly ships to give a fair idea just how many we'll need, perhaps..."

"That would not be an ill start," Dolen replied thoughtfully. "Though I would suggest erring on the side of caution when setting its parameters. Tis ill fortune indeed to arrive with merely enough only to find the demons of ill fate beset and set all astray."

"I tend to do so, yes. I can set the virtual pilots to different skill levels and such..."

Dolen gathered his weapons and helm, setting them in their places about his person, and swept a hand toward the door with a grin. "Then let us be about it. It is ever more entertaining to have a goal and mission to see to, would you not agree?"

"Indeed."

She headed off back toward the docking bay. She climbed back into her ship and restarted the simulation program, adding in a group of friendlies set to "Novice Death Dancer" skill level. Dolen followed in her wake, but diverted to his own craft and its node, allowing for basic Guardian level skill training of pilots as he tied into the Darknova's datanet.

"I am basing ship strength upon information within the node and personal experience of basic training levels," Dolen said, adding with dry amusement. "It would likely be appreciated were the El'dari ship capabilities not to travel beyond this exercise."

Kalli chuckled softly. "This ship's locked away tighter than a safe. I've got too much 'top secret' crap on this computer to not be paranoid about someone trying to steal it." She activated the simulation again, and it gave a countdown to starting, and flew in.

Dolen slipped into the control gestalt as the exercise began and followed, knowing full well that the El'dari would not be sending such poor fliers to battle when their craft would already be dedicated to those who lived for it. It would, however, prove an interesting exercise, and he immersed himself in it, assigning his own craft to the Darknova's wing in acceptance of the Mark's commitments.

This time, surprisingly. Kalli's flying was flawless and the other pilots proved sufficient distraction to allow her to absolutely devastate the Chaos fleet. She could only wish to get that sort of luck on the real thing. Dolen maintained as close a formation as possible in the insane knife-range fighting that ensued, though making note of several errors which a more experienced pilot would have sneered haughtily at him for. All told, when the Black Fleet lay in ruins behind them and the 'scores' were counted, he was suitably gratified with the numbers calculated.

"That either side shall have better and worse pilots than simulated," Dolen said as it concluded, "is a given, yet it allows for a base idea of what is needful."

"I could only hope I flew so well during a real battle," Kalli commented. "But it does give me some hope that we may yet win this."

"Now all that we need do," Dolen said ruefully, studying the simulation numbers, "Is gather the force listed here. A small and minor undertaking, I am certain."

"I think we can manage that and more," she said with a chuckle.

"I believe," Dolen replied with quiet certainty, "That the El'dari available to this exercise will be overshadowed when the time is come. Call it a 'hunch', if you will," he concluded with a chuckle.

"Mmm," Kalli stretched. "What now, you suppose?"

Dolen looked at the slowly changing readout of the node's chronometer and snorted lightly. "Perhaps another day until we may safely be assured of passing among others safely. Until then...?" He frowned momentarily in thought, then brightened as an idea and point of curiosity cross his suicidally inclined brain. "Care to display the skill of your order, Kalli May?"

"Hmmmm?" Kalli says, grinning with faint curiosity. "Anytime."

Dolen disengaged himself from the pilot's couch, "Very well then, would you prefer a specific arena, or shall we return to the place which I availed myself of earlier?"

"Makes little difference to me," Kalli said, climbing out of her ship and stretching a bit.

Dolen emerged and offered a bow, grinning faintly as he gestured toward the bay's exit. "Then my choice it is, while you may choose form and weapons."

"I'll stand by my blaster any day," Kalli said, heading out to that general area again. Primarily, she thought, because it was a good deal easier to set it to a non-lethal setting than the saber.

"Very well," Dolen replied. "That or unarmed would have been my recommendations regardless. Even the skilled may have mischance now and again."

He returned to the spacious room he'd been occupying and motioned her within. She carefully set her blaster to a low setting, to the point where it would sting but wouldn't cause any serious damage. She headed in and took her position.

Dolen was careful to set the El'dari pistol to its practice setting. He glanced at her with a brow quirked in question, "Of fairness, shall I remove my armor?"

Kalli grinned at him and said, "Of fairness, I believe you should not."

Dolen chuckled lightly and inclined his head. "As you wish. Any terms you would declare?"

"Not I," she said calmly.

Any expression vanished beneath a calm mask as he nodded. "As you wish. Begin."

Dolen knew the woman was fast, perhaps faster than he despite his lineage, and it was speed which inevitably mattered most in such straightforward encounters. Thankfully such 'standoffs' were infrequent in a soldier's existence. He waited with patient calm, knowing his own skill and truly seeking to measure it against her own, observing the impressively controlled reactions of his opponent.

A flicker of motion betrayed her action, a bare instant yet allowing him the barest of time needed to spring to the side and fire as he moved. He felt a tingle of energy at the edge of his thigh, recognizing a non-lethal blow with a soldier's experience even as his own took her high in the chest. He rolled as he landed, deliberately making no use of the 'injured' leg and grace of motion in it.

Raising a hand in warding, he smiled quietly and tapped high on his chest, where his own blow struck her. "I do believe, Kalli May, that this was somewhat less than a draw."

"Well done," Kalli said when it's over, giving him a bow. She did not make excuses or belittle his achievements.

Dolen straightened smoothly, dismissing the 'injury' after pointing it out to her with a nod of acknowledgement. "As I may honestly say in return. It is rare to see one of non-Eldar blood moving swiftly enough to best us. A mere moment less, and it would have been I accepting defeat."

"I must say that I have never encountered anyone else who could move faster than me." Kalli grinned at him.

"Training does indeed serve us both well," Dolen replied, not bothering to denigrate his own ability, nor belittling hers. "I would be interested in seeing a test in more varied grounds one day."

Kalli gave a nod. "Indeed.'

Dolen reset the pistol to its normal setting with deliberation, needing no mishaps when next faced with a live and hostile target. "I would also," he added, "be honored to act as a training partner when you seek something less predictable than a drone." His own exercises were very formalized and ceremonial, but he knew he wouldn't suffer from live practice either.

Kalli nodded again. "Anytime you like. The drones are pretty nice, though. I got them from the Eyes of Truth. Could probably even use them in an actual battle, if need be."

"Be wary of such," Dolen replied lightly. "Tis uncertain still from whence the Necrons rose, but much supposition has been based on the likelihood of turning upon their creators." He chuckled and shrugged. "Yet I am sure the wonders of the Elkandu would never return to haunt the galaxies. It might displease them."

Kalli smirked faintly. "From what I have seen, Suzcecoz tends to focus on what she's building, and not why or who might make use of it. Hence I am concerned at her disappearance and where she might have gotten off to... and what she's doing."

"Considering she may or may not have been influenced by Chaos before her departure," Dolen responded, "That may prove more than a matter of curiosity in times to come."

"She's counted among the best of the Elkandu at magic, and _the_ best at technology. I'd hate to think what Chaos could use her for..."

"Beings of such power are ultimately beyond our scope," Dolen said. "If indeed Chaos owns that one, then it shall fall to the whims of greater powers to judge the outcome."

Kalli shook her head and sighed slightly. "Times I wish I knew... but I'm not omniscient. Don't think I would really care to be, anyway.'

"Nor would I, Kalli May," Dolen agreed quietly. "There is enough in any life to worry upon without risking the insanity of a power intended for the Gods. I will happily remain unknowing beyond what my own actions and meditations might bring to me." Dolen shook his head bemusedly. "Speaking of meditations, there is enough for me to consider for a time. Go forth and entertain yourself, Kalli May, I shall await our release in more quiet pursuits."

Kalli gave a nod and a bit of a bow and went to do something or other.


	25. Searching for Chaos

They were on the abandoned station doing their own things for several hours. Kalli was, however, disinclined to interrupt whatever Dolen was doing, and fairly occupied in her own shit anyway.

Dolen returned to the landing bay, having watched the slow progress of time with growing impatience until the agreed-upon hour arrived. "I believe we may proceed without further delay," he transmitted over the commlink, "Save retrieving the remote."

That task was simple to complete, and was in fact done within short order of Kalli returning to the bay and preparing the Darknova for departure. Asura was, by this point, holed back up in the engine room of the Darknova, having finished doing whatever it was he was busy doing.

Kalli said, "All ready here."

"Where does this gate lead, Kalli May?" Dolen asked, knowing that it led deeper within the Karzan but not possessing the familiarity that she had.

"The New Scotland system," Kalli replied as she took off out of the docking bay.

"Likelihood of inhabitation or military presence?" Dolen inquired, settling his smaller craft in the shadow of the Darknova as it emerges.

"It's technically Imperial space, but they tend to prefer to leave it alone for the most part. The buoy network does extend that far out, though."

"We shall need assume your ally has not yet sufficiently disrupted that system," Dolen said, "Caution shall perforce be required." Not that they had proceeded in any fashion save cautiously, for the most part.

Kalli proceeded to enter the security codes, and the gate began to slowly open. The large metal gate covering the wormhole retracted to allow them access into the tunnel within. Dolen waited patiently for the gate, waiting for the signal to proceed from the Darknova. Similar transits were not uncommon to him, Eldar forces often using Warp gates to appear in places highly unexpected by their foes.

"Alright, here we go," Kalli said, steering the Darknova into the gate without further ado.

"Acknowledged," Dolen replied serenely and followed the Darknova through. He could only assume that the technician who had worked the past days on the system had accurately repaired and calibrated the whole.

And hence, after a few minutes in the wormhole, they emerged again in the New Scotland system. Into a moderate sized battle. It appeared that a portion of the Chaos fleet had already gotten out this far by now. Not immediately at the gate at any rate, but closer to the planet New Scotland and the Manitoba gate, technically. But still. Not friendly.

"It would seem," Dolen commented, absorbing the tactical data, "That we shall be given the opportunity to test some part of that recent simulation, Kalli May. Weapon and defensive systems fully powered and ready."

The system defenders were the combined forces of the planet New Scotland: The Highland Goats and the Lowland Sheep. They had been enemies for centuries, but they were damn well not going to let these crazy Chaos bastards on their planet. This was the reason why the Empire preferred to leave New Scotland alone. Who wanted to interfere in a battle between Goats and Sheep?

Kalli headed in to engage the enemy. It would be best to identify oneself as a friendly faction before entering a maelstrom of battle, yet Dolen somehow doubted that those so engaged would have the time or inclination to communicate. He instead swept in aside the Darknova, clearing his mind of any other thought save the moment and the targets sorting themselves out in the node's displays.

The Goats and Sheep were smart enough to recognize the design of their ships as being different from the ships they happened to be fighting. Darknovas were a familiar thing in this part of the galaxy, at least. And Kalli's transponder signal was well-known to them.

Although their performance was average at best, it appeared that Chaos was managing to cause as much damage to themselves as to the people they were trying to fight. Dolen had the occasional moment of cold amusement as the lackluster efforts of the Chaos forces seemed to dissolve into their namesake, but took full advantage of the disorganization to act in support of the system's defenders.

Shortly, the invasion was repelled and the defenders returned to docking on the planet or watching the Manitoba gate. They sent a word of thanks to Kalli and Dolen for their assistance.

"Quite a poor showing for the Black Fleet's outriders," Dolen remarked sardonically over the comm. "Perhaps they sought to remove one of their commanders."

Kalli replied, "No kidding. I expect, though, that it'll be all uphill from here. We're two jumps away from the Toronto system now. I expect they'll have occupied Manitoba by now as well, if they're here..."

"A valid assumption," Dolen agreed. "This is likely as far as we may proceed coreward without considering alternate means, as I have no desire to make the acquaintance of a well entrenched Chaos force."

"Jump holes," Kalli said. "We used to use them frequently when performing covert operations in the core worlds and the gates were being guarded. And in the fringe worlds before the jump drive was invented, out beyond the gate network. They're less reliable than the gates, and require a skilled pilot to get through them safely, but they'll slip us into the system without being seen surely enough."

Dolen considered that thoughtfully, then responded, "As the defenders here are surely to be granted the boon of time in which to reorganize their efforts in the wake of the repulsed Chaos invasion, it may serve us well to take advantage of that tactic. Intelligence data regarding the next system would prove invaluable."

She sent him the coordinates to the jump hole to the Manitoba system. "And that, is top secret rebel data," she said lightly. "The old jump hole on most people's charts isn't stable anymore, but that one is and most people don't know about it yet."

"I am uncertain of my ability to maintain the secrecy of such information, Kalli May," Dolen replied dryly, then dispenses with amusement and settles into crisp alertness. "Very well, such an opportunity should not remain unexploited. Ready to proceed, at your leisure."

Kalli slipped into a nearby nebula and headed toward the coordinates given for the jump hole. Engaging the stealth systems for his craft, Dolen followed the Darknova on an arcing course, boosting speed just enough to meet at the designated coordinates within roughly the same timeframe.

Kalli entered the jump hole. It was a twisting maze through hyperspace threatening to destroy their ships at the slightest wrong move, but Kalli was calm and confident as always. She had navigated jump holes countless times before.

Dolen did not have the experience of such navigation, but remained finely attuned to the other ship through the gestalt of the node. Part of him was indeed aware of the likelihood of destruction at the least misstep, but that was present in any soldier at any given moment in a day.

Alpha naturally was a little nervous about it, but he had full trust in Kalli's piloting ability. Minutes later, they emerged into an asteroid field on the edge of the Manitoba system. Alpha exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Normal space reappearing around them, Dolen engaged the stealth suite once more and settled into a course neatly mirroring that of the Darknova. Sensors were the next order, and he set them to seeking out what may be found in nearby space. The immediate vicinity was, however, fairly quiet.

"Odd..." Alpha said.

Dolen secured a link to the Darknova, the scan continuing in the background. "It will most likely be the inhabited planets or strategic spaces near the gate which they will inhabit in force. Shall we proceed further in, Kalli May?"

Kalli headed in toward the inner system, cloak up and keeping an eye out for hostile vessels. The only habitable planet in the Manitoba system was a frozen wasteland which bore a striking resemblance to its namesake.

Dolen set his craft to follow, but swept out on another arc to increase the coverage of their sensors, remaining barely within range of the Darknova in hopes of catching a return from nearer the warp gate.

The gate to the Toronto system, located near the planet Manitoba, was, however, sealed up and quiet. However, the sensors picked up a base under the surface of the planet that appeared to be inhabited. A forward base, no doubt serving as support to the Chaos force which had set out and made its clumsy strike at the New Scotland system. Strange that there was not a stronger presence here, Dolen mused as his craft arcs back on a course to rejoin the other ship.

Alpha seemed to agree with Dolen' thought. "Is it just me, or is this place more dead than it should be?"

Kalli replied, "There's been a rebel base on this planet since before the rebellion even really started. But it is shielded by coronite. That base you're picking up isn't part of it.

Alpha nodded. "Effective."

"Likely of the Empire or Chaos force," Dolen agreed thoughtfully, "Yet surely they did not send the whole of their garrison to intrude upon the next system..."

"Maybe they didn't like the skiing opportunities on Planet Manitoba," Kalli said wryly.

"There's a ski resort there?" Alpha asked with mock enthusiasm.

Kalli flew in toward the planet to get a better scan of the base. Dolen didn't even attempt to unravel the reference at the moment, intent instead on the question. Chaos was disorganized, true, but they rarely made such gross errors in judgment.

"Odd," he replied at last, "Perhaps a closer examination will clarify matters," and followed the Darknova to obtain as detailed a report as possible.

The base on the surface didn't appear to be any hasty construction, either. From the looks of things, it had been there for months if not years.

"And yet they leave it unprotected from forces which might appear in the skies above?" Dolen muttered. "Either their madness has grown beyond comprehension, or there is something more to that base than might be immediately apparent."

Alpha wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Or they don't realize we're here yet," Kalli replied. "Look again. There's concealed ground-to-air lasers and missiles down there."

"True enough," Dolen conceded. "Yet that would avail them little were a fleet to arrive en masse and rain kinetic strikes upon the world." Or, as had been seen on rare occasions from the Empire of Man, a weapon capable of destroying the world itself.

"This was probably built by pirates or Imperial Military forces, really," Kalli said. "It may not help against a concerted strike, but Manitoba just isn't important enough to put that much defense to. I suppose they figure if someone really wants to destroy the place, let them.."

Dolen shrugged mentally, the idea of leaving such a minor defensive array in place not only alien but pointless. Why waste the resources that might be better used elsewhere? "It would seem that this system is largely without threat value, then," Dolen remarked. "Perhaps the next in line is considered significant enough to defend."

"Heh. One jump away from here... is the planet Toronto, the capital of the Karzan Empire."

"Yeah... that's a biggie," Alpha agreed.

"Then this certainly is puzzling," Dolen mused. "They have left themselves nearly defenseless from this angle of attack. Were there a fleet able to take advantage of the situation..." he trails off in thought.

"The gate has been sealed," Kalli said. "That might explain it... The fleet we encountered in New Scotland may have come in from the south rather than the west..."

"Then perhaps our exploration should continue further in that direction," Dolen responded. "This system is, at best, one needful of cleansing once active forces are eradicated."

A squad of fighters left the base on a routine patrol. They didn't seem to pick up the two of them.

"Either way... not much point sitting around here." Alpha said.

"Beyond perhaps shadowing those craft," Dolen indicated the patrol, "and perhaps discovering something else which they consider worthwhile, I would needfully agree with you."

Kalli fell in after the patrol and tunes her sensors to listen in on their commlinks. Dolen swept outside the general arc of the patrolling craft, observing their trajectory in puzzlement more than anything else. This system made little sense.

A voice crackled over her comm as one of the fighters spoke to the others. "I'm getting nothing. I tell you, there's not a damned thing out here since the gate was sealed."

Another voice replied, "We have to patrol anyway. Who knows what could be sneaking around under our noses out here?"

All appearances would indeed seem to indicate that this system was, for all intents and purposes, utterly useless in terms of importance on any greater scale.

The patrol said, "We must check the jump holes to make sure nobody's sneaking through the system that way.

Dolen's interest sharpened at that, whether their 'secret' entry point was known to the inhabitants of this system knowledge worth having. Even if not, knowing the location of other such anomalies could prove useful at a later date. Alpha was similarly alarmed, but stayed silent.

They flew past the jump holes for Toronto, Paris, Lesbia, and the old jump hole to New Scotland. The one they came in through was ignored.

"Odd," Alpha said. "Why'd they skip it?"

"They don't know it's there, most likely."

Alpha nodded. "You'd think that they'd still find it eventually, though..."

"There are a lot of jump holes throughout the galaxy which are dead ends, unstable, lead off into infinite mazes from which people will emerge centuries later babbling insanely about demons if they emerge at all, most of which people tend to ignore when checking systems for reasonable routes."

Dolen maintained communication silence for now, the chance of detection even over secure lines beyond the worth of risking in such close proximity. He merely observed the path of the patrol, making note of their passing by the point they had entered through with some satisfaction.

"Echo Leader to Echo Base," said the patrol leader who had clearly watched too much Star Wars. "We've picked up nothing out here. No signs of Imperial infiltration or Chaos infestation. We're returning to base now."

No signs of Imperial or Chaos intrusion? That would seem to indicate that their point of origin was within the sphere of the rebellion then, perhaps something which should be pursued before departing this system.

Alpha snickered. "Well... at least we think they're the good guys."

"So it would appear, at first glance," Dolen replied in cautious agreement over the comm, "It may be worthwhile to investigate further." Provided, of course, that it was not merely a Chaos ruse.

Alpha picked up on his reservation. "That's why I said think, and not know."

"I appreciate the distinction," Dolen replied with a faint chuckle. "No offense was offered, merely considering the possibilities of a ruse. It would not be beyond the inclinations of our foes to engage in such deception. They are remarkably adept at such, their recent abysmal failure in New Scotland notwithstanding."

"Of course... the use of such a ruse would indicate they know - or at least suspect - someone is listening," Alpha said. "I'd hate to speculate on the possibility that Chaos knows we're here."

"Or what capabilities and knowledge that would perforce entail," Dolen agreed readily. "We may not know without exploring the option, however, unless one of you possesses the abilities of a Farseer."

"I'm not familiar with that term..." Alpha said.

Dolen considered what he'd learned of their own terminology but found nothing which leapt immediately to mind as a comparison. "Hmm," he mused. "They are those few among my kind able to detect distant events, even through the warped skeins of time."

Kalli started heading over back toward the planet Manitoba again, not offering comment upon the situation.

"Well, unless they're warded or shielded with coronite, I could probably see what their uniforms look like with Seeking," Alpha suggested. "As far as using the Time aspect, though... I haven't had much training in that." Alpha shrugged, even though it didn't carry over the link.

"If you are able," Dolen replied, setting a course to follow, "Then it would serve us well. I would doubt that our foes would go to quite such lengths as that subterfuge merely to draw in unsuspecting listeners."

Alpha muttered under his breath about hoping it wouldn't give them away, either... then reached out to take a look inside one of the cockpits of the fighters. They were wearing Death Dancer insignia. No trace of Chaos symbols or the like.

"Well... they're dressed like Death Dancers," Alpha said. "Unless some of them are still in the Empire's employ, I guess we're safe with our first assumption."

"Death Dancers haven't worked for the Empire for four hundred years," Kalli says flatly.

Alpha blushed. "If you've told me that before, I forgot. Sorry."

That did not preclude their service to Chaos, Dolen tactfully refrained from adding. "One of our ships decloaking and addressing them may be of value, then," Dolen said instead. "I would, however, recommend that the other remain concealed for the moment."

"I'll talk to them," Kalli said. "They'll recognize me."

"Yeah... that makes sense," Alpha said.

"Agreed," Dolen replied. "I shall remain at standby for the moment then, and watchful for signs of treachery."

Kalli decloaked and approached the base. "Echo Base, this is Kalli May of the Dancers on the Edge of Death. Status report."

The reply was prompt and positive: "This is Echo Base. Situation normal, everything's quiet out here. Since we sealed the gate and have kept the jump holes clear, Chaos hasn't been able to get a foothold in this system."

Alpha smiled. Relatively good news.

Dolen merely listened, seeking any hint of abnormality in the conversation which might indicate duplicity or taint. It would appear that all was as it appeared, however. They didn't seem more than a little surprised that a Death Dancer as good as Kalli could slip past their patrols undetected. And why should they be? She was practically a celebrity with that. Dolen examined the interaction thoughtfully, then made a decision and deactivated the cloaking shield, diverting the power freed by it to more normal system requirements.

"Permission to land," Kalli said.

The base replied, "Granted. Head for landing pad B."

Alpha noticed him decloaking. "Might want to mention something about him."

The Death Dancers at the base were smart enough to realize he was with her, judging by the fact that she wasn't freaking out and shooting at him. Dolen settled into a course echoing the Darknova, precisely, adding further to their assumption that he was accompanying the recognized and allowed craft. He remained silent for now, however, leaving Kalli to deal with her order.

They came in to land at landing pad B. Which was thankfully shielded from the cold of the atmosphere, much to the relief of many of their visitors. Dolen settled his ship lightly to the side of the Darknova, and debarked in short order.

Alpha and Kalli headed out and into the base. There were Death Dancers on this base, and a smattering of random assorted rebels. Dolen walked lightly behind, observing those they pass in silence from behind the blank face of his helm. Odd that things seemed so calm this close to the heart of the Empire, but he supposed that their sealing the most direct route and only the more dangerous entries still available would allow for it.

Kalli went to a terminal and murmured to Dolen, "I want to know when they built this surface base. There was always a base here, but it was underground, shielded... They shouldn't need this here..."

"It does seem somewhat obvious in the face of recent Chaos activities," Dolen agreed quietly. "One must need wonder why such a place has not drawn the attention of the Empire while New Scotland did."

"It's recent, alright," Kalli murmured. "This base was built after the first incursions of Chaos into the galaxy."

"Indeed," Dolen muttered thoughtfully. "There is something more here than immediately rises to view, Kalli May, and it may not be wholly to our liking."

Kalli said quietly, "Something doesn't sit right here. It doesn't make sense..."

"Do you think this might be a trap of some sort?" Alpha wondered.

Kalli shook her head. "I don't think so... but we must use caution nonetheless. Something isn't right here."

Alpha nodded silently.

Dolen ruminated on their recent encounters, considering the forces of Chaos which they had run afoul of, and the nature of the Death Dancers and their inclinations does not reassure him. "Perhaps not a trap," he murmured, "But potentially dangerous nonetheless. Even the mighty may fall to rage."

"Trying to find what information I can on the other base..." Kalli muttered.

Alpha smirks in embarrassment.

"A splintered faction could readily be explained so," Dolen mused, his attention turning to watch the corridor they occupy as he added softly, "I would advise haste, Kalli May. Your interest is unlikely to remain unnoticed."

"It looks from these records as though the other base was compromised and sealed off..." Kalli said.

"Perhaps," Dolen allowed quietly. "Yet would you leave evidence of other events which might be found upon casual inspection? More to the point, did you discard your former allegiance upon treading the path of the Bloodseeker?"

"No, I did not..." Kalli murmured.

"Just so," Dolen responded simply. It was a clear and prevalent danger for any who walked a warrior's path, the bloody song of Khorne easily swaying the rhythm of battle to a search for blood and death beyond all sane appetites. Combine that with the Death Dancer philosophy, and appearances could indeed be deceptive.

"There is a reason why Death Dancers train for absolute calm in battle, though," Kalli said quietly.

Dolen chuckled softly, little hint of humor to it. "And if you were to learn that even the Eldar have been known to fall to it, despite the discipline taught from birth and borne in the blood? We can hope it is not the truth, yet the worst must be prepared for."

"As far as I can tell by these entries, the other base on this planet was compromised by Chaos and they sealed it off and built this one..." Kalli said.

"Well, that does make sense," Alpha said.

"They collapsed the entrance to the base and probably a good deal of its interior but aren't sure if there's anyone still alive down there, since the coronite prevents any accurate scans," Kalli went on.

"Sensible," Dolen replied evenly, nodding briefly, but added nothing more for the moment. It seemed logical enough in truth, but that did little to explain their continued presence and existence on the fringes of the Empire within a readily detectable facility. Time would need bring the truth of it.

"They sealed off the Toronto gate not long ago..." Kalli said. "After the Black Fleet arrived."

"Then perhaps is indeed all as it appears," Dolen responded quietly. "It would certainly mesh well with the state of events as we found upon our arrival, save perhaps one or two glaring curiosities."

"Sometimes the flaws _are_ only curiosities," Alpha said. "I'd still like to know what 'feels' wrong about this, Kalli..."

"That may well be it," Kalli said. "I don't think everyone on that first base are dead."

Alpha nodded. "Well... as unfortunate as that is... It isn't really call for alarm, unless you're suggesting they know that and are just ignoring them for some reason."

"The Manitoba subterranean base runs off geothermal energy and has its own greenhouses, food, air, and energy production," Kalli explained. "Even if it _were_ completely sealed off from the surface, it could easily sustain itself for centuries..."

Dolen remained silent, thoughtful as the other two speculated, maintaining an alert watch and tending to speculation of his own borne of another world entire.

"But..." Kalli murmured. "What could they still do from trapped underneath miles of rock?" This question seemed mainly directed at Dolen, and un-rhetorical.

"What did the Foul Gods do when sealed away entirely beyond the ken of man?" Dolen answered her question with an easily answered one of his own. The implications were clear, how far that may had spread remained less so.

"We're going to need to deal with this more thoroughly than shutting them up underneath a frozen planet," Kalli said, shaking her head.

"Indeed," Dolen agreed. "And there may yet be that which requires doing once that is attended." He made a sweeping gesture indicating their location, then turned his palm upward in acknowledgement of uncertainty.

Kalli turned from the terminal and headed down the corridor for somewhere slightly less conspicuous to stand around talking. Dolen followed silently, watchful of the Dancers that they passed, oddly finding himself wishing for one of the frustrating Elkandu at the moment with their abilities to detect the foul presence of Chaos beyond the more obvious signs. Alpha followed silently as well.

Kalli slipped into an unused room with some chairs and such and locked the door behind them. "Alright, that'll do. Now... Plan of action...hmm."

Dolen remained at the door, but examined her statement carefully. "I would doubt that should some Chaos influence be found," he offered. "that we would be granted freedom and aid in investigating the site. Perhaps consisting first of discouragement due to 'danger' but becoming more insistent. Should we pursue this, it must be rapidly done and silent."

"Hence why I'd rather talk in here than skulking around some random corridor," Kalli said dryly. "One way or another, this must be taken care of."

Alpha nodded. "Agreed."

"Unless there is one in whom you might place utmost trust," Dolen said, "Then I would suggest that excuses be made and our leave taken. It will not require long for one of Chaos-bent to realize we are beyond their foul blandishments."

Kalli paced thoughtfully, tapping her forehead. "We'll deal with the other base first." Kalli said, heading for the door. "Then, if anything needs to be done here further... we'll see about that then."

Dolen nodded in silent agreement, unlocking and opening the door, stepping through without hesitation. His step was light and quick as they move to return to the landing field. Alpha headed back as well. Kalli climbed back into her Darknova with deliberation and promptly took off. The smaller El'dari craft followed shortly thereafter, its path veering suddenly off as they hit orbit and the cloaking field was re-engaged.

"Let them wonder," he commed to the Darknova, setting a course to rejoin the other ship.

Kalli likewise cloaked her own ship, then turned and brought them around in orbit over what had been the entrance to the other base. There was still evidence of blast damage and collapsed rock underneath the ice and snow that covered the planet.

"We will need find an alternative entrance," Dolen said. "I would presume that any known would also have been sealed, yet may there be a lesser known entry which was overlooked."

"I'm scanning, but I believe any secret back entrance would have been concealed by coronite," Kalli said. "I don't doubt that there is an emergency exit somewhere, though."

"Resorting to more primitive methods may be needful," Dolen replied. "Though such would create a possibility of detection from the other base if they have appropriate sensors running and are looking for it. Else, we may be reduced to manually searching upon the ground."

"Hmm," Kalli mused aloud. "Coronite scrambles sensors, but maybe Asura can tweak the sensors to be able to pick up _the coronite_."

She called over to the clone to do some tweakage to be able to pick that crap up more easily.

"Arrite, that worked!" Kalli said some minutes later over the comm. "I'm picking up where all the coronite traces are nicely now. Sending you coordinates to where the back entrance appears to be."

Alpha grinned. "Genius."

"Excellent, Kalli May," Dolen replied with enthusiasm. "Now to follow your lead to the source."

He turned his craft to rendezvous near the designated coordinates. Kalli brought down the Darknova into that general vicinity, taking it down to land in a snowdrift not far from the location where the traces of coronite were found. Dolen settled his ship nearby and disembarked quickly, the cold paid no heed within the controlled environment of his armor. He crossed to the Darknova through the snow, and awaited his companions, nodding to them in greeting as they emerged.

Kalli headed over to above the location where the coronite lines were detected. "Should be right here, directly underfoot," she said, pointing down at an unremarkable snowbank.

"Clearing the snow should be of little consequence," Dolen said. "Weapons set to low power should suffice and provide little chance to damage any mechanism hidden beneath."

He had begun to rethink his original evaluation, but the thoughts remain circling silently at the back of his mind. Kalli pulled out her blaster and set it to wide-beam and proceeded to do so. Alpha used some low-power Fire Magic to melt it, as well. Dolen merely stepped back and watched, motioning for them to desist as a metallic curve was unearthed. He waited for their acknowledgement, then crouched to sweep clear the outlines of the covering. When the snow was cleared away, a very obvious metal hatch set into the rock became visible. Kalli grinned a bit and put her blaster away, and went over to crouch by it.

"Eureka." Alpha examined the hatch.

"It would do well to see if your database of codes will gain us access, Kalli May," Dolen said, motioning to a control panel. They could likely cut through, but it would be far simpler otherwise.

Kalli poked at the control panel a bit and was surprised that the hatch simply opened without further ado. "It's not even locked. Weird..."

"That is..." Dolen began, then shook his head, setting the unease aside in favor of the current demands. He looked into the entryway, then slung his rifle over his shoulder to begin climbing down the ladder leading within.

Alpha peered inward. "Well, either no one's expecting company, or it _is_ a trap."

"I don't like this. We must be cautious." She went to climb in.

"No kidding." Alpha took up the rear, making sure no one was around the outside.

"Neither do I," Dolen muttered grimly from below them, descending as quickly as possible and moving to the side as he reaches the bottom, unslinging his rifle once more to cover the passage revealed. Subtlety was the province of limited numbers of the Chaos Gods, and none of them were ones he particularly wished to face the minions of at a disadvantage.

It was very dark inside. They might be eaten by a grue.


	26. Corruption on Ice

Kalli peered about the darkened tunnel, her eyes adjusting to the dim light, not wanting to light a light lest it call attention to their presence. Alpha's sight likewise adjusts, though he did wish he could risk making a small light.

Dolen walked quietly forward, the image enhancement within his helm sufficing for at least reasonable visibility. Nothing was immediately within sight, awaiting to leap upon them, and he motioned the others forward.

They came to a staircase and Kalli proceeded to descend the narrow stone stairs, winding down into the earth. Following lightly after, Dolen divided his attention between ahead and behind, lest the jaws of a trap be sprung whole about them.

The stairs went down and down and down. They climbed down a great many stairs in the dark before finally reaching the bottom.

Another blank hatch opened into a storeroom, the entryway concealed amongst a stack of crates and seemingly part of the stack itself. The room was dark and cluttered with countless low lying objects to trip over or crash into. Dolen was merely glad that his helm was capable of compensating for the fact as he stepped neatly around several piles and moved quietly toward the outer leading doorway.

Alpha peered around. Kalli climbed out into the room, peering about the vicinity and squinting at the lack of light, alert for the slightest sound, but it was very still in here. For the moment at least.

"Careful of your step," Dolen said quietly, stepping to the hatchway leading out and looking back at the two questioningly before opening the door. Power still remained within the base, curiouser and curiouser. Alpha followed after Dolen.

"Right.." Kalli murmured, creeping through the room, hand on her gun in case something jumped out and started to shoot at her.

Dim light greeted them beyond, the hallway leading in either direction currently unoccupied but showing no real signs of neglect. No evidence was seen of violence or residue of active Chaos presence, but Dolen remained cautious as he stepped out and glanced at them.

"Does either of you have a preference in direction?" he asked softly, the layout of the facility wholly unknown to him.

Alpha whispered, "Think I should risk a small light? I haven't seen evidence that we're being watched..." Alpha peered around again for anything that could reflect a light and give them away. "Might as well go left."

Kalli smirked at Alpha. "Excellent decision making process." She turned and headed left.

Alpha shrugged. "Next time we should bring a map, then."

"I somewhat doubt that those at the other station might have accommodated such a request," Dolen replied with a faint snort, turning to follow the indicated direction.

Alpha rolled his eyes and covered the rear again.

Odd that the escape path had remained unsealed, in light of the 'Chaos contamination' and subsequent events, Dolen mused, lightly walking around a corner and coming suddenly to a halt. Perhaps best that it was something unusual to those crouched behind a barricade down the hall that turned the corner first, as they allowed for a momentary hesitation and a quick duck back around said corner.

"I believe," Dolen said lightly, "That something may be amiss." The statement was somewhat redundant as energy fire streamed down the hall just before them.

"Ya think?" Alpha commented.

Kalli frowned and whipped out her blaster, peering out around the corner and leaning back against the wall.

Alpha pushed back against the wall for cover and drew his baretta. "How many?"

"Three," Dolen replied readily, nodding aside to Kalli May. "All wearing that uniform."

Alpha looked at Kalli half-questioningly.

Kalli murmured, "But are they Chaos or not?"

"Yeah. No kidding," Alpha said.

"That," Dolen replied, "would be an excellent question. Shall we find out?"

He personally loathed the idea, but set his rifle aside and raised his hands into the air, then stepped around the corner... hoping his reflexes sufficed should they open fire once more. Kalli thought that was a fairly bad way to go about it, and kept her blaster at hand to start firing should this turn bad. Alpha agreed.

The Death Dancers were apparently in no mood to parley, or were simply quick on the draw as movement caught their eye at the end of the corridor. Question of Chaos or not remains moot as fire rains down the hall and slammed into Dolen' armor. Designed more for mobility than protection, it slagged in several places and burned through, the Eldar crashing against the opposite wall and sliding down.

Kalli didn't hesitate to leap into action, stun first and ask questions later, and brought down the attackers, but not quick enough to stop them from shooting at Dolen.

"Well, that was stupid," Kalli observed.

"Dolen getting shot, or them attacking us?" Alpha went to help Dolen up.

Dolen was accustomed to pain, but that did not mean that he enjoyed it, and he merely snorted at her accusation. Kalli went over to check on his condition after ascertaining that nobody else seemed likely to shoot at them in the immediate moments. She apparently couldn't believe he just did that.

Nodding briefly in appreciation to Alpha, Dolen raggedly gained his feet. "I shall live, if not pleasantly for a time." He had experienced worse by far in the past.

Alpha channeled a bit of Healing to Dolen to lessen the pain, but seemed confidant that Dolen would otherwise be fine.

"Well, the fact that they shot at you anyway is either a sign that they're not on our side, or that they're really paranoid about random people showing up in their base for no apparent reason," Kalli said.

"In all honesty, the second choice _is_ perfectly valid," Alpha pointed out.

Dolen returned to gather his rifle, the healing causing a momentary twitch in the scheme of things but overall shunted aside to be ignored. "Agreed, perhaps an examination is in order," he said. "Chaos will often mutate its followers, or other signs might be evident that such is not the case. If naught else, waking them should suffice."

Kalli went to keep watch for more of them and let him poke at them. "I don't like this all one bit..."

"Which part?" Alpha asked.

"All of it." She smirked.

"Wake one of them at your leisure, Alpha," Dolen said, content to remain nearby and keep them covered with his rifle.

Alpha tossed their weapons to the side and checked for other hidden weapons before picking one at random to wake up. Kalli glanced down at him momentarily as she kept watch uneasily. The Dancer woke with ease, internal workings likely having already been attempting to shake off the effects of the stun. He glared at Alpha but said nothing immediately.

"Alright, sorry about the stun, unless you're Chaos, in which case I'm not sorry," Kalli said.

"Quite diplomatic, Kalli May." Dolen chuckled lightly, although not greatly inclined to generosity himself at the moment.

The Dancer reacted with surprise to the name, looking around suddenly, but still remained silent, suspicious.

"Now, if we're done attempting to kill one another for the moment, will someone kindly explain what in the name of hell is going on here?" Kalli asked.

Her identity and real presence registered fully on the Dancer at last, and he worked his throat against the remaining effects of the stun. "You're really here?" he asked. "Please tell me it's not another of their tricks..." he finished on a clearly-plaintive note. The Dancer was quite young, overall, surely not beyond his early twenties at the most.

"Kalli May of the Dancers on the Edge of Death," she said.

"I can assure you, she's the real thing." Alpha didn't really have a soft spot for idolism.

It didn't so much appear to be a case of idol worship, in the young Dancer's case, more simply an edge of desperation and forlorn hope. He nodded sharply and pushed himself slowly up to sitting, not making any sudden moves. "Sorry, the sensors registered the entry and we've... well, things have been a little tense since the revolt."

"Revolt?" Alpha asked. "What happened?"

The Dancer shook his head, "The commander had better explain it. We were just sent to make sure there wasn't another break-in."

Alpha nodded.

"Presuming they aren't about to shoot at us too," Kalli said with a smirk.

Alpha chuckled.

"No ma'am," the Dancer replied with a grin. "Not as long as we comm it first and warn them we've got real, non-Chaos guests incoming. I think Commander Daling will probably be delighted to see you."

Kalli gave a nod, and said, "Alright."

Alpha helped the other two Dancers up. The Dancer nodded sharply, glancing over a bit nervously at the armored figure that only now was lowering its weapon, then called ahead on a comm. A brief, coded response was received and he stood, motioning them to follow him.

"I'll take you there, though you'll have to surrender your weapons," he added the last apologetically. "Too many weird things going on lately."

Alpha sighed. "Figures."

Kalli looked at him fairly distrustfully at that. Alpha didn't seem too enthusiastic about the prospect either. Kalli knew she has cybernetic weapons embedded in her body that they wouldn't be able to confiscate easily, but still didn't like the prospect.

"Not to me, ma'am," the Dancer replied, "And not till we get to the commander. It's... well, she's been pretty much all that's kept us alive and we've had to be awfully careful after some of the things that came in."

"Right..." Kalli murmured. "Lead on." She headed after him reluctantly.

The Dancer nodded and led them onward, deeper within the base, the lack of personnel disturbingly apparent as it was not until they near the command center that they encountered guards at all. "Commander Daling's expecting us," he addressed the guards, then looked at those following him, "This is the final checkpoint. Have to ask you to give up your weapons here."

Dolen shook his head once and stepped back to stand against a wall, blandly replying, "I will await here, and shall answer at need."

Kalli handed her weapon to Dolen, not trusting these folks with it just yet. Alpha did same. Dolen accepted the weapons without comment, quietly approving their wisdom of choice as he returned to sentinel duty with rifle only a trifle turned away from firing readiness at the guards.

The younger Dancer wasn't sure if that quite met with what the commander might wish for security purposes, particularly leaving someone who might have full reason to be somewhat hostile about getting shot at before fully armed outside, but... he led them through the secured hatch and into the chambers beyond. The first served largely as a communal room, with cooking facilities nearby. He stopped at a door opposite their entry and keys for entry, then motioned for them to enter while he remained outside.

Commander Daling stood behind a broad desk and nodded briefly to Kalli and Alpha as they entered. "Please, have a seat," she said, "I must say we weren't expecting any reinforcements or help at all. This is a bit of a surprise."

Kalli headed inside and took a seat. "We've been flying through the fringe systems scouring any Chaos presence that we came across. I don't think we would have gotten in here at all if it weren't for some clever work by my engineer."

Alpha sat as well, but seemed to be having trouble deciding whether the chair was comfortable or not.

The Commander settled back into her chair, listening closely to her guest, then nodded. "You're fortunate you survived as far as you did. Chaos forces are certainly running loose in all nearby systems, far more energetically than we might have predicted."

"Yes, we had to fight our way through New Scotland, we destroyed Theta Base and killed all those corrupted by Chaos in Omega Station," Kalli explained.

"I don't suppose you know if the gate to the Empire is still sealed?" the Commander asked. "That was the last action we were able to perform before than damned fool nearly destroyed us all." She scowled at the memory, then returned to blank impassiveness, that it showed at all an indication of her anger on the matter.

"It is," Kalli said. "What damned fool?" She raised an eyebrow.

Alpha listened intently.

"Captain Solo, damn him," she replied heatedly. "I don't know where he found the thing, probably while he was slumming around at one station or another, and it must have gotten to him before he brought it back here. Some kind of generator, one he didn't report, and it wasn't discovered until it had corrupted ninety percent of this base's personnel."

"A... generator? What?" Kalli frowned in consternation.

"I don't know," the commander replied. "I'm no expert on the things that're rampaging through this sector, all I know is that in the space of forty-eight hours I found the majority of my personnel suffering from delusions and displaying bizarre behavior, one which included incinerating himself and two others on the spot. I managed to locate the remaining Dancers and turn internal systems on them, but..."

"This is most bizarre..." Kalli said. "Was this destroyed, then? Or would that explain why I felt so uncomfortable in the surface base?"

Commander Daling shook her head, "No, he'd apparently gathered enough of his converts together to repel an attempted attack, there was no way to get to it. I assume he stowed it away on one of the freighters that were used to take those who survived elsewhere. We did what we could to speed their progress, or halt it completely, but they managed to escape with a greater percentage of available resources."

"Do you know where they might have gone then?" Kalli said worriedly.

"They destroyed our remote sensors," she replied with a snort. "And nothing local can reach past the mineral interference for any great length. There is also the small detail that they either made off with or destroyed all available spacecraft before departure, leaving us with few options. We suspect they remained somewhere near, as several attacks have been aimed at digging us out, but we can't be certain."

Alpha frowned. That didn't sound particularly reassuring.

Kalli gave a nod. "We'll deal with the Chaos presence in the system as soon as possible, then. What other immediate assistance do you require?"

"We're actually fairly well situated," the commander replied. "At least so far as the immediate future is concerned. We're going to need to regain contact with support forces and the ability to travel, but that can certainly wait on eliminating the Chaos infestation. If there's anything that we can do to assist, be assured we will happily do so. Lost some good men and women in this."

Kalli gave a nod. "We'll get on it immediately, then. I hope between the cloak and the coronite that they can't find where we parked our ships."

"Then you'd best go and check that they're still intact," the commander replied, rising. "I'll pass along the word that you're welcome here, there shouldn't be any unpleasantness on your return."

Kalli stood up quickly, and gave a nod. "Thank you, I'll be sure to pass along the apology to my companion for the holes in his armor."

Commander Daling cleared her throat lightly at the mention of the firefight earlier, but didn't apologize for it as her subordinates were doing what they had been trained and sent to do. She wasted no more of their time, seeing them escorted out and reunited, the Eldar still carefully alert on their return.

"All then is well?" Dolen asked levelly.

Kalli nodded to him, retrieved her weapon, and motioned to him to follow. "We must get to our ships as soon as possible."

Dolen was curious as to the passage of events, but remained silent through their return to their craft. He was already due several hours in repairing his armor, and he highly doubted he'd be given the opportunity to do so by the brevity of Kalli's directions. As they were climbing out, Kalli went over what the commander had said to her.

"Such workings are the dominion of the Changer," Dolen replied grimly, having listened with keen interest to the explanation, "and it would explain much to the more subtle unease which has plagued us about this system, although why this Captain Solo would fall prey to such manipulations is unclear. Your Death Dancers have not appeared to be greatly interested in power, yet it such which that one most readily offers in exchange for its damnation."

"There's always a few bad eggs in every group of sufficient size," Kalli muttered. "I'm inclined to believe her."

Dolen nodded in agreement. "As am I. The details which were presented are clearly within the reach of that Foul God and its artifacts. It does, however, leave us with a certain difficulty regarding the other fortification in this system. Our departure will have undoubtedly given rise to speculation, if not the rampant paranoia common to any of Chaos, returning openly would be, I believe, unwise."

"I agree," Kalli said. "I wanted to get to our ships in case they were somehow able to trace us. Between the cloak and the coronite, it's doubtful, but I don't want to suddenly be stuck planetside. What should we do with the other base?"

The ships were, thankfully, undisturbed and fully intact upon their return, Dolen mulling their options as they neared them. "The most likely effective option," he mused thoughtfully, "due to our lacking the resources of a fleet, will needfully employ more subtle measures and an indirect approach. Landing some distance away beneath the cover of cloak and infiltrating their defenses may be our only real choice."

Kalli gave a nod. "Sabotage will suffice. I hate having to resort to it, but I'm more inclined to practicality in getting the job done than needless heroism."

Climbing into his own craft, Dolen waited until she had embarked as well before resuming over the commlink. "Most installations do have sufficient machinery which might be used to effect their destruction," he agreed, "The most notable being the main power core, while another suitable option would be the storage facilities for the missile armaments our earlier sensory sweep detected. Either should suffice, readily."

"Roger," Kalli replied, flying the ship over in the part of the planet the other base was located on.

Dolen followed closely behind, maintaining a distance from the ground carefully estimated to minimize risk of detection and a threat of displacing a telltale trail on the ground below. "At the near end of the range of mountains encircling should serve us well, Kalli May," he said, gentling over in that direction, the proposed site placing them a good ten miles or more from the base but providing significant cover along the way.

Kalli went to set her ship down over where he indicates, absolutely not complaining about the prospect of having to walk all that way in -40 degree weather. At least they weren't going to expect anyone to try that.

The smaller craft settled neatly at the far side of a small hillock, the winds from the mountains barely a low howl sending snow swirling across the landscape. He took a few minutes performing basic sealing repairs on his armor, then disembarked and examined the terrain nearby. "Not wholly pleasant, but one doubts they shall expect our arrival upon such an unconventional path."

Kalli gave a nod of agreement as she came outside wearing clothing covering a bit more of her body than normal. That was, she was bothering to wear gloves and a mask this time. "No, I expect not. Let's get moving." She headed off over the ice and snow toward the base.

Dolen set off beside her, measuring his stride carefully so as not to pull ahead with the natural speed of his race. It wasn't really necessary, anyway, the distance was readily enough crossed in short order and they began to slow outside what could be presumed to be visual range. The terrain was flat and featureless, making for a good killing field, he'd grant them that. There were always ways, however. Kalli kept pace well enough, and a bitter wind cuts across the frozen wasteland.

They stopped to study the layout of their target, the prospect likely requiring a great deal more luck than they were entitled in this lifetime. Dolen mused on that, and altered that by the general disarray of Chaos forces when they believe themselves to be inviolable, their chances were perhaps even. Perhaps. Kalli thought they could succeed. They might fail, but then, not trying wasn't an option.

"Onward," Dolen said simply and moves forward once more in a ground eating sprint. With luck, they'd remain unnoticed in the frigid landscape, lost among the clutter that sentinels would possibly be ignoring or dozing over without any sign of invasion from the skies.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) the weather was fairly mild, well, aside from the wind and cold, but there was no immediate snowfall. Although a blizzard might conceal their approach, it might also be not very nice to walk through.

Dolen could have hoped for fouler weather, even barring the difficulties associated with passing through it, but ultimately the difference in detection probabilities were minimal when dealing with the sensors available in this age. He could only hope that the Bloody-Handed One would watch over and approve of their purpose. Regardless, their path led to a separate entrance than used before.

Kalli continued on across the snow, aiming for a different part of the base than where they'd landed. The morning sun glared out across the frozen landscape.

Their path was, unfortunately, entirely too close to one sentinel who was apparently either very alert or bored out of his mind. Weapons fire arced out in their direction in a very lackluster fashion, and Dolen was inclined to believe more the latter as he wove and ducked past the searing beams. Kalli was not quite so fortunate, one stray shot clipping and stopping her forward momentum.

Nearly straying into the stream of fire, Dolen swerved to his teammate and snared beneath her arm to steady and offer a moment of support, long enough to bring them within range of the newly visible sentry.

"Umph..." Kalli grunted, whipping out her blaster and glad that her personal shields stopped at least some of the attack. She took aim quickly to try to take down the enemy firing at them.

Perhaps he'd seen something, or more likely he was truly on the path of the insane, either way the quick-snapped return shot took the semi-alert guard neatly and dropped him. He was, luckily, the only one stationed outside the entrance or the only one crazy enough to accept the order or take it upon himself to do so, and they enter otherwise unmolested. Dolen took immediate account of their surroundings on the inside, searching for any signs.

Kalli ducked inside and mumbled, "You know, I never fail to be glad about getting those shields installed. Okay, where the hell are we now? Is this the back entrance or something?"

"You ask as if I know, Kalli May?" Dolen replied with faint, dry amusement, looking around for a terminal that they may gain access to. No sign of one is immediately found, however, and he crosses lightly to the hall leading from the entryway, "Your access codes may prove invaluable shortly, should a terminal be found. Until such time, however, walk carefully. I would not wish to explain your loss to our Patron." He chuckled quietly.

"It was a rhetorical question," she replied, creeping inside with her blaster firmly in hand in case anyone notices them and decides that they would be good to shoot at.

There was a faint crackling of energy in the air about them, neither of them likely to explain it away as a result of the dry winter-like air at this point, the sensation bringing faint unease. Dolen motioned down one of the connecting hallways and proceeds with rapid, quiet steps, counting the moments until their intrusion might be noticed. Fortune smiled on them as they rounded a corner, a terminal set within a niche in a wall.

Kalli headed over toward it, peering about uneasily. "I don't think I like this place," she whispered.

The terminal glowed quietly in the alcove, though its light seems subtly different from their last visit as though it pulsed faintly to the crackle of energy, surely an illusion... or not, Dolen refrained from an expression of anger as the lights flickered briefly in synchronization with the console and then returned to normal.

"It might be best to gain what we came for quickly, Kalli May," he remarked needlessly.

Unfortunately, she found that the codes she'd used so recently had either been changed or simply no longer worked as the terminal refused to respond with sullen silence.

"No luck," Kalli muttered, restraining herself from smashing the terminal in annoyance. "My codes won't respond. I think they're onto us. We'll have to try another approach."

"Finding another warden of this den," Dolen responded, "will likely be our greatest asset, should they provide amenable to persuasion." The faintly ugly turn of his voice at the last showed no hesitation for resorting to less than pleasant means to acquire what they would need to continue this mission. The difficulty might revolve around the issue of finding one within reach and beyond the reach of their support.

He idly regretted the lost opportunity of their former sniper, but dismissed it readily and moved to continue down the hall. Oddly, they had seen no one on their journey thus far, while their last venture had found them scattered here and there.

"I don't like the look of this," Kalli murmured again as she went along with him quietly. "Something isn't right here... Something feels very, very wrong..."

"Something is indeed amiss, Kalli May," Dolen readily agreed, the long held paranoia of the Eldar nearly screaming in his blood by this point. "We should make haste, at all cost. The feeling arises that we have arrived at a most inopportune moment in the workings of the Changer."

He dispensed with the cautious advance, breaking into a lope and continuing corridor after blank corridor. A most ill omen indeed. Kalli moved along quickly as well, quietly cursing under her breath.

Their path wound this way and that, still finding no sign of any of the Death Dancers who should be going about normal duties on this day as with any others. Unease continued to grow as they moved on, the very air seeming to take on an electrified life that became stronger with each step. Dolen stopped suddenly, listening, and a faint sonorous chant could be heard in the near distance, a foul song composed of many voices.

"This," he said, "is not the path which we seek." He then turned to retrace their steps and find another route. He had no desire to see what lay beyond that corridor, nor inclination to meet the mendicants at their foul rites.

If she had still held any doubts as to the corruption within this base, she definitely didn't now. Kalli moved along with haste, and thought that this was one of those situations in which a normal person might be feeling that "fear" thing.

Reaching the last fork in the corridors, Dolen took another hall and proceeded along it quickly. Fear might be an issue, were it not for the rigid frame of self-discipline and the molten hatred of Chaos at his core. He wanted only to find their target and see them returned to the hell of the Warp that spawned them! Several untenanted security checkpoints were passed along the way, giving hope to the trail.

Their goal finally drew within sight, an armored door all that stood between them and the explosive storage facility that would be used to obtain their purpose. "The codes," he nearly snarled. "There must be another way within!"

Kalli tried it, and tried the emergency backups or manual release that should be there as well, making all due haste in the process. Kalli took the time needed to disable the alarms attached to the manual override, careful to cut the proper wires although wincing mentally and listening for a klaxon with each one. Satisfied at last that it was done, she hit the override and the door swung ponderously open. The shrill glaring of the klaxon reminded her that perhaps she should have cut the fuchsia instead of the lavender wire.

"Time is certainly not our ally," Dolen remarked with aplomb and ducked into the ammunition depot to begin working on the job at hand, not now certain that they may escape were the minions of the Changer to intervene in the meantime, but determined that they would return those spawn to their rightful state.

Deep in the heart of the complex, Captain (Now General, thank you!) Solo looked up from his devotions and ministrations to the device he'd been blessed with finding, the klaxon barely noticeable through the roar of power building in his head but nonetheless bringing a distant thought that something important was wrong and should be dealt with.

"Undoubtedly," Dolen murmured absently, setting about the task of arranging for an untimely demise to the depot, not wholly content with the haste which he must needs work under and certain of only one of the three devices even being functional. It would needfully suffice, at least hopefully, for the one should create a cascade of explosions as the warheads were breached one by one.

The last of his set, he looked over to check on Kalli's progress, content as she broke off from her own last device and he nodded to her. "Time and past to be gone," he said evenly, checking his rifle with habitual ease, "Be prepared. I could hardly merit their paying this clangor no heed, regardless of ceremony."

General Solo, in fact, had only recently broken away from the ceremony with a full and resounding string of invective, the ritual to break open the gate and firmly cement Tzeentch's power in this space shattering and its power flowing in queasy waves outward. Oh, someone would pay for this, he swore, and ordered his minions to the offensive. He, personally, would see that the device was escorted safely away, off-planet by preference.

Kalli, blaster in hand, proceeded to head for the exit posthaste, not especially caring to be here when the explosives go off. Dolen couldn't agree with her unspoken sentiment more, and he leapt out the door and took off through the corridors at a light run. Fortunately, they had passed several exits while looking for the depot and they would have little difficulty finding and making use of them in short order, provided the base's defenders did not prove too greatly meddlesome.

The defenders in question had swarmed from the ritual chamber quickly after their orders had been given, long training as Death Dancers serving them with some degree of success to stave off the psychic shock of the shattered energies. Their outward advance was perhaps slower and less steady than might otherwise be expected, but nonetheless dangerous.

Solo found his own path readily enough, though the weight of the generator dragged heavily at him and his own inherent slothfulness serving him equally poorly at shunting aside the shock. He couldn't be sure what the intruders might have done, but he was determined to get away before any harm might come of his glory!

Kalli bolted for the nearest exit, shooting anything that gets in her way and making some use of her gravity implants to speed her up a bit in the process. She didn't really give a damn how cold it was out there... it was going to get awfully hot in here soon.

Their passage was a blur through the corridors, a stray blast of energy searing a wall as they near an exit but impeding them not in the least as both go hurtling out into the frigid air. Dolen didn't slow in the least at that point, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the fury of what should shortly be unleashed, worried less upon those following them than the fire.

The Dancers crackled with varied energies as they ran through the corridors, two incompatible clashing with each other and soaring into an unstable and ultimately lethal explosion that reduced the pursuing force dramatically. The remainder continued unevenly, a considerable distance behind their prey at the last.

General Solo wheezed and looked at the machine in his arms, scowling at it and the delay it was causing him, then cursed and let it fall. Fortune had never been his friend, however, or perhaps Chaos is merely demanding its pound of flesh this day as it crashed and turned his foot into a rather unpleasant jelly. He and the Dancers shared a similar view at the end, the timers at the depot reaching zero.

Two failed to detonate at all, but it mattered not in the least as the third exploded in a brilliant fireball that incinerated the casings of the others and proceeded to act precisely as Dolen might have hoped. The shockwave of the multiple explosions ripped through the base and slammed outward like the fist of a God...

Kalli, fleeing from the scene as fast as making "down" directly in front of her would manage, glances back for a moment as the base went up in flame. "Sweet," she murmured. "And good riddance to them!"

"My sentiments precisely," Dolen agreed heartily, after picking himself up after the blast, watching with appreciation as the flame boiled upward into the sky. A faint glimmer of awe passed through him as he might almost swear to have seen the eyes and mouth of the Furnace looking back from the fires with speculative approval. "Surely not," he muttered and looked away, suddenly intent on discerning the path back to their ships.

Kalli stared for a few moments, put the gravity back on "down" properly again, and proceeded to walk normally with him now that they were not in immediate danger of being blown up as well.

"I could do with a week's peace," Dolen remarked idly, walking along heedless of the arctic chill, "Though I suspect I shall needfully be content with time spent aiding your Commander Daling in establishing communication with those of New Scotland who might be glad to aid and receive such in return," he shook his head, and continued quietly, "Provided the War God does not see fit to find another task for us sooner."

"Ah, flying around, climbing up and down a mile of stairs, trudging back and forth across miles of frozen tundra, running from explosions... all in a day's work," Kalli chuckled softly.


	27. A Strange New World

"Never thought I'd outlive you, didja, Cali?" the man spoke to the wind, the sun warm and bright on the hill that he stood atop.

He remembered the day he'd buried her here, much like the beautiful summer day that glowed all around now, but that had been a very long time ago when times had been considerably more interesting. Even the stone he'd set to remember her by had been lost to the passage of the years.

It didn't really matter, he supposed, drawing a flute from a voluminous pocket and lifting it to his lips to play a spritely tune. Memories weren't bad things, all told, not when you remembered the good times and let the bad ones slip away without affecting you unduly. He'd managed to instill a bit of that in his old friend, though she'd often despaired at the likelihood of his surviving past hatchling status because of it.

The tune died suddenly, only its memory on the breeze as he looked at the ground once more and smiled fondly.

"You were wrong, but I won't hold it against you," he said. "In fact, I'll remember you, a form of immortality your kind forever seeks."

He chuckled softly, his eyes turning to the vista revealed by his vantage point, the land far more beautiful than it had been many years before.

The scars of the seemingly endless wars were largely vanished, devoured by the insatiable appetites of the clock, and only faint reminders might be seen among the thriving human communities that were growing peacefully below. They knew of him, if not his nature, and he had loved and lost more of them than he could truly remember offhand. Such a fascinating species, but it was coming time to move on.

Lifting the flute once more to his lips, he said simply, "Goodbye, Cali," and began to play once more. There is no need for him to see as power gathered around him, reaching into the well of the world itself to draw forth something that had not been seen here in a hundred years, a crackling portal leading... somewhere. He did not know where it went. He had placed that completely in the hands of fate.

The music fell silent as he opened his eyes, looking at the portal, and then he walked through without hesitation or regret, his time in this world well and truly done at last.

Off on the Plane of Water, in the Seventy Islands, there was a quiet beach, deserted except for a human man with shaggy black hair wearing purple swimming trunks, lounging out on the beach. Well, hey, if you can get away from war in a tropical paradise, why not?

Nice beach, the traveler thought to himself, wondering where in the various worlds and universes the planar rift had taken him. Wasn't anywhere that he knew of off-hand, but that was all to the good too!

"Hey there!" he called out as he spied the other man, their disparity in clothing all the more apparent in the setting. Probably should get rid of the old Doc Who look, he thought to himself, but shrugged and dug a sucker out of a pocket to put in his mouth.

The man, hearing him, waved casually and sat up, lifting his sunglasses to peer over at him. "Hi..." He peered a bit more.

Dipping his hands into his pockets, he sauntered over to the stranger, retrieving one to take the sucker from his mouth and point it out over the water.

"Nice view you've got here." Looking around, he added with a grin. "Wherever here happens to be. Doesn't matter really."

"I think it's the Seventy Islands," Tarmakkan said. "I'm not too sure just which of the Seventy Islands it is, though. I kind of just dropped here randomly."

"Seventy Islands, eh? Hmm." he said, turning to shed the long coat and laid it on the sand before sitting down. "Nice enough change of pace, downright tropical in fact." Thinking about it a second, he grinned and offered a hand. "Pleased to meet you, the name's..." he paused, then went on, "Hell, it's about a mile long and you probably couldn't say it right without some extra teeth, but you can call me Kid."

"Kid?" the man looked at him oddly. "That seems an odd thing to call someone over the age of 5." He shrugged a bit, lowers his sunglasses again, and said, "My name's Tarmakkan."

Kid laughed and laid back, head resting on his arms as he looked up into the sky, one foot tapping an idle rhythm. "Yeah well, you get called all sorts of weird things when people can't say your name. Just kinda stuck, I suppose." In truth, he'd had it since a hatchling, Cali having just looked at him just as oddly when he'd given out his _real_ name. "Tarmakkan's gotta be a bit easier to live with, I'd think."

"You would think," he muttered. "Some people still try to call me 'Tarmy' or 'Mac'." He rolled his eyes a bit at that. "But hey, it's nice and quiet here, and nobody's trying to kill me and there's no cults trying to brainwash me and convert me into worshipping insane demonic deities. So all in all, I'd say it's a good place to be."

Crunching on the sucker, Kid snorted. "Sounds like home in the bad old days. Always someone wanting to kill ya or worse, but hey the best revenge on your enemies is to live well, so here's sand in their eye, eh?"

He chuckled and bite into the candy again, never being the most patient of sorts when it came to that sort of thing.

"Yeah, the Elkandu get these periods in which they get all loony and try to destroy the universe or some such stupid thing, or some god-awful stupid thing like that. Bah! Hate Chaos. They give me a bad name, s'what they do."

Kid spat the now-tasteless paper stick off to the side and looked over at Tarmakkan. "Chaos? With a capital 'C'? Haven't heard that kind of emphasis since the royal 'We' that some oddballs used elsewhere who had serious delusions of grandeur."

Tarmakkan gave a short laugh. "Oh yes. With a capital C. And they're less of 'doing things randomly' than 'running around killing people and causing all manner of havoc.' I'm glad I decided to stay out of it. It should blow over in a couple decades, eh?"

Kid dug out another bit of candy and unwrapped it, ditching the wrapper back into a pocket and popping the candy in his mouth.

"Mmm, yeah, that's one way to go about it, I suppose," Kid agreed, "Not a hell of a lot of fun to it, but you can always do it. Boring as hell really."

"I'll personally consider my own personal island, the sun and sand, swimming, surfing, and such to be more fun than getting shot at, sacrificed, disembowelled, raped, tortured, or any number of other pleasant things." He smirked.

"Definitely a point in favor of your approach when you put it that way," Kid replied with a grin. "But hey, avoiding the nasty end of the cyber-knight's lance can be a lot of fun, too. Just when they think they got ya, whammo, over the horse they go. Hehe, funny stuff. Especially when you eat the horse and leave em to walk home."

Tarmakkan looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Ummm, what what?" Kid asked back. "What's a cyber-knight, what's a horse, what's a lance, or maybe the eating the horse thing? Gotta be a bit more specific there, Tarmakkan."

Tarmakkan laughed a bit. "I'll pick number one and number four, thanks."

Kid looked back over what he'd just said. "Uhhh right. Okay. Cyber-knights are people, whether human, elf, orc, or some other weirdo species that can do it, and they get a bunch of cybernetics and bionics implanted and go forth to SLAY EVIL DUNDUNDUNNNNN!" He chuckled. "So anyway, they go out and don't always check what they're fighting first. Real pain in the ass sometimes, let me tell ya! Not bad sorts, generally speaking, as they tended to have a pretty rigorous code of honor, but if something has scales and a tail, it was fair game. Really rough when I was younger." Crunching into his treat again, he continued, "So hey, they lose the battle and to the victor go the spoils, really ruins their day to have their transportation eaten out from under them! Hehe."

Tarmakkan peered at him some more, lifting his sunglasses and squinting a bit. "You don't seem to have a tail to me. Although I could be mistaken."

"Y'know," Kid grumbled, "Spend a few centuries getting used to the idea that everyone isn't hunting you down just for existing, and ya lose the habit of keeping your mouth shut." He grinned over at Tarmakkan. "I could probably dance all around it and leave with a BS line, but hey, you asked. This..." he pointed to his chest, "Just a shape I'm borrowing, not my normal form. I'd show ya but you'd probably freak."

"Oh, that's doubtful. Unless you look weirder than Harmony usually does, at any rate, which would be difficult to do."

As if on cue... One tentacle monster appeared in the vicinity and said, "You rang?"

"Harmony?" Kid looked curious, then sat up as the newcomer arrived, "Wha-hoah! Now that's about the weirdest looking DB I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen a _lot_ of em." He chuckled. "Uh, sorry... no offense meant."

Harmony cocked her antlers at him and crossed around five eyes and said, "DB?"

"Yeah, DB," Kid replied. "As in Dimensional Being, a lot easier and shorter to say when you're running screaming from something that just tried to eat you and you're trying to warn the people with guns."

Harmony blinked several eyes at him and said, "If you say so. I am Harmony Kimchild, Master Changer." She waved a tentacle at him in something that might be a greeting.

Kid laughed and grinned. "I get that reaction a lot. And pleased to meet ya, you can call me Kid. Beats the alternative, believe me, like saying the full DB with a mouth full of rocks. Heh."

"You're boring. I'm going to go find somebody else to freak out." She vanished.

Tarmakkan laughed.

Kid looked over to Tarmakkan with an expression torn between laughter and puzzlement. "Boring? Well, that's the first time I've been called that. What an odd being, wonder where it came from and went off to?"

"Who knows, who cares, at least she didn't try to convince me that antlers are great."

"Oh, could probably find out if I wanted to, but," Kid shrugged and laid back again. "Rather look at the light of a different sky for a while and... wait a sec..." He sat back up, putting two and two together. "She, uhhhh, might have given you antlers? Weird."

"Yeah," Tarmakkan said. "Thinks antlers and tentacles are cool or something. Weird person."

"Pfft," Kid replied with a dismissive wave and laid back again. "Magic can do weird stuff. Technology and magic can do evenmore weird stuff, combine that with mixing and matching parts on DBs and you get some really weird stuff. Wouldn't work for me though, at least not that I've ever seen, since I'm a natural shapeshifter. Poof! Back to what I want to be."

"Yeah, generally," Tarmakkan said. "I'm just a Void Mage myself, apparently. Or something like that."

Now that got Kid's full attention. His kind always had an inclination for learning new things about magic, but he had refined curiosity to an art form. "Void Mage?" he asked. "Haven't heard that particular term before."

"Yeah... They call it different things. 'Ethereal Mage' seems to be the latest hip new term. 'Pattern Mage' I've also heard. Now, I used to call myself a 'Chaos Mage' but that tends to be a no-no around here lately since they tend to get the wrong idea from it. I've also heard that Dream Mages are somewhat related, too."

Kid nearly started salivating at the prospect of new things to be learned and explored, perhaps expanding his own innate and acquired talents along the way.

"I'm definitely going to have to learn more about this place and new magic," Kid said. "Always been a hobby of mine. Hehe."

"Oh, you've certainly come to the right place for that." He glanced about at the empty beach. "Okay, the right general galaxy, at any rate. The High Elkandu are experts in magic."

"High Elkandu, eh?" Kid grinned. "Where would someone go about finding one of em and getting a bit of a lowdown?"

"Well, I would normally suggest Torn Elkandu, but that place is a Chaos-infested hellhole at the moment. Maybe somewhere on Lezaria or Suzy's latest spaceship... I'm sure she's built another one by now." Tarmakkan smirked. "Assuming Lezaria still exists and hasn't been destroyed or otherwise inconvenienced..."

"Hmm." Kid thought a bit. "Don't suppose they have a galactic tour bus running around, do they? Afraid I'm fresh out of starships to go zipping around in. Heh, not really my fault that the last one sorta tore itself apart. Much anyway."

"Hmm, let's see." Tarmakkan waved a hand and opened a portal. "Lezaria."

Kid sat up and looked at the portal, then back to Tarmakkan with a grin. "Really should have told me you were going to do that, it would have been interesting to see what happened in the ether around you and maybe duplicate the effect. I used something similar to get here, made it a bit random though."

He stood up and snagged the coat from the sand, brushing it off before throwing it over his shoulder.

Tarmakkan shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I can't do it again." He casually made clothes appear on his body, as walking off wearing nothing but purple swimming trunks probably won't win him any contests.

Kid chuckled. "True enough." He walked off out of the range of vision of Tarmakkan for a moment, shifting his form as he did so, and reappeared as a shadow that slid over and dwarfs the man, grinning down at him as only a dragon could as he 'spoke', "You did ask... and boo."

Tarmakkan waved, not looking the least bit surprised or disturbed. "That explains the scales and tail comment. And the eating horses comment." He snickered.

Kid managed to convey a sense of disappointment despite the form, his 'voice' sounding more to the mind as his jaws would be quite inadequate to the task. "I feel cheated, somehow. Hmph." A chuckle sounded as he returned to his previous form and headed for the portal. "This place may be fun."

Tarmakkan chuckled softly and hops through the portal. They emerged out into a rocky, empty field. There was smoke on the horizon and small spaceships could be seen landing and taking off in the distance.

"As for the horse thing," Kid said, returning easily to speaking mode. "What can I say? I was younger and hungrier then. My tastes are much more refined now. Horse is way too stringy, really. Blech." He chuckled, taking a look at the world around him, none of it seeming really out of place or unusual.

Tarmakkan peered over in that direction, shrugged, and meandered that way. Kid seemed perfectly content to walk as well, though he could just as readily shapeshift into something flying and shorten the journey considerably. What was the point when you had all the time in the world?

"So anyway," he resumed, sort of as he shifted to a topic not involving horses, "What's this world like? Quiet? War-like? Dancing, prancing little pointy-ears?"

"Yes," Tarmakkan said enigmatically.

As they approached, it became clear just what was burning. Corpses.

Kid rubbed his hands together with a grin, "Oh goody, D, all of the above. I love running across places like that." His enthusiasm waned and his nose wrinkled as the burning corpses were encountered. "That's something to generally avoid, though. Ew."

"Fortunately, it looks as though we got here after the massacre was finished," Tarmakkan said dryly. "I think I'll just do them a favor..." He waved his hand and made the pile of burning bodies disappear.

"Now _that_ is a neat trick," Kid replied with approval. "Another part of this Void Magic, eh? So, what, just send them somewhere else or destroy them entirely?"

"I just teleported them underground," Tarmakkan said. He headed over to the guys with the spaceships, squinting at them to make sure they weren't about to shoot at him and wondering just who won. And who was fighting, for that matter.

"Hmm." Kid nodded thoughtfully, a novel approach and a possible application of tidbits here and there he'd learned, teleportation was really quite entertaining even if it did have a few limitations. "So who is fighting what over the defense of what piece of ground?"

"Nothing to see here," said some random guy wearing a red shirt.

Kid shrugged, not really all that interested in people killing each other off overall anyway. Friends was another matter entirely, but hey.

Tarmakkan asked the redshirt, "Hey, does Suzy have a spaceship somewhere around here? Where can I find the gang and all? The High Elkandu and such?"

The redshirt said, "Yeah, the Eyes of Truth is up in orbit. There's a bunch of people up there. Well, the ones who aren't involved with that Chaos crap or down here helping us clean up at least."

"Errr, right," Kid said, looking at Tarmakkan in question. "So, there shuttles to buy tickets on or something? Teleporter maybe? Y'know, Scotty beam me up and all that?"

The redshirt just looked at him and said, "Please don't mention that name. I am wearing red, you know."

Kid looked over at the guy and stifled a laugh. "Uhhh, right. Really sorry about that. Guess your contract is set to expire sometime during one of the episodes, then?"

"Anyway, just hop on in that one over there. It's heading up in a few minutes. The transporters are much too busy right now moving crap around."

Kid just looked at the guy and did his best to restrain further laughter, since he seemed to be taking himself seriously. "Righto. Thanks then. Uhhh, live long and prosper. Heh." He did chuckle as he turned away and heads in the direction of the shuttle.

Tarmakkan sniggered and hopped onto the shuttle and snuggled in himself. The pilot doesn't seem to care.

Settling into a nearby seat, Kid looked over at Tarmakkan and asked, "Uhh, was that guy serious? I mean, c'mon, how do you take Star Trek seriously? Gah!"

"I see you cleaned up after me. Guess they were still too fresh to torch completely," something said.

Tarmakkan peered about. Kid ignored his own question at that and looked around as well. Tarmakkan noticed a pair of red lights in a dark corner where there wasn't any sort of technical instrumentation.

"I think we have company," Tarmakkan said.

Kid sang in a low voice, "I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me..." He stopped and chuckled, then nodded in the direction of the eyes. "Hello then."

The eyes slanted upwards a bit. "Indeed," the raspy voice said again. "This planet has become dull. I have sated my lusts and desire to move elsewhere."

"How nice." Tarmakkan stretched. "Tell me you're not one of those crazy Chaos thingies are you?"

"Mmkay," Kid muttered, looking at the eyes with a quirked brow.

"No, I'm no sycophantic minion of religion."

"Okay, good," Tarmakkan said. "I'd be obligated to throw you into the Void then."

"Well that's a relief," Kid chuckled. "Last thing I wanted to see was a Hare Krishna at the airport, those things were freaky enough in vids."

"Although," the eyes stepped out to reveal a four and a half foot tall figure with taloned hands and long, sharp teeth, "the identity can be mistaken."

Tarmakkan, again, didn't look particularly concerned.

Kid looked over and shrugged. "Hey, I've seen weirder. Hell, I've _been _weirder. Heh."

The shuttle took off and headed out up toward the Eyes of Truth.

"Weird?" it said in a less than friendly tone as it cocked its head at Kid.

Kid grinned. "No offense, just another DB out for a walk and doing what they do best, eh?"

It screwed up its brows. Tarmakkan shrugged a bit and the shuttle shortly took them out of the atmosphere. In the windows they could see the large ship in orbit.

"D B?" said the creature.

"Guess I should stop using that one around here, huh?" Kid snorted. "Dimensional Being. It's a real nifty little shortcut for referring to anyone from another dimension."

"I was shackled in the bottom of the Abyss for the past three thousand years, if that counts."

"That must have sucked," Tarmakkan said. "Not a good view from down there?"

"Mmyah." Kid nodded. "That'd probably qualify, not to mention you don't look like much of anything else around here."

Closer inspection showed runic symbols coated the skin of the creature. Scar tissue was plainly visible on the wrists, ankles and throat.

The shuttle docked at the Eyes of Truth and the pilot said, "Okay, we're here, everyone out who is getting out. Or you could just sit here and ride up and down a few times if that's what you're into."

"The view is less than pleasing to begin with, the crushing psychic ward placed around me notwithstanding," the creature said. "But, everything gives way over time. I'm an Elkandu, although not of the typical breed."

Kid gave the odd little being an equally odd look as he stood and mad his way toward the shuttle exit. The view had been interesting but not what he was looking for in an occupation. Tarmakkan hopped out. The figure padded quietly after them.

"Where is this?" the creature asked.

"Eyes of Truth," Kid replied, looking around with interest, "At least that's what the," he snickered, "red shirt called it."

Tarmakkan meandered off to the nearest corridor at random.

"Interesting name for a ship. I do recall the Seeker of Truth..." It sits down and scratches a pointy ear with it's back leg.

"Just hope I'm not about to run into Klingons or Counselor Troi up here," Kid remarked with a snort of amusement. "But hey, it's a step in the right direction. I... think..." He looked around as Tarmakkan had disappeared, then shrugged.

"Counselor... Troi?" Tarmakkan said. "Er, right."

The figure raised an eyebrow. "Counsel... like Elkandu listen to the counsel of others." It chuckled raspily.

Kid laughed. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one going around with a red-shirt and a Scotty fixation. Kinda funny when you look back and compare it to old vids."

"Where is this ship going, anyway?" it asked.

"Orbiting, mainly," said a voice from a random corridor.

"Not to boldly go where no one has gone before?" Kid asked with faked innocence, unable to resist.

Some guy approached them. Or rather, some blond-bearded dwarf with an axe wearing golden and red armor. The creature peered at him.

Kid, not really sure where to go from here anyway, waved a hand in greeting, "Well hello there."

"Greetings, newcomers aboard the Eyes of Truth. I am Scregor, currently in temporary command of this vessel whilst its captain is away."

"Pleased to meet ya, Scregor," Kid replied. "Call me Kid, less of a mindbender that way. New to this place and was told to look around here for a High Elkandu."

"Scregor..." the figure leaned back on its rear legs, appraising the dwarf.

"Mindbender?" Scregor said. "Nay, tell me then, if you will."

Kid sighed. "Well, if you insist, but it'll be easier this way." His form shifted from unassuming human to something more resembling a draconian, and he rattled off a string of syllables for roughly five seconds, then returned to his prior form. "See? Human mouths just aren't _made_ for that. Heh."

"Your name is familiar, from ages past," the strange creature said.

Scregor cocked his head at him, and proceeded to change form likewise, repeated the syllables, then turned back into a dwarf. He was smirking.

Kid grinned at the 'dwarf'. "Well then, pleased to meet you indeed, Scregor. What type are you, if I may ask?"

Scregor said proudly, "I am a golden dragon."

Kid huhed and shrugged. "Never heard of that breed, great horned myself."

"Whatever happened to keeping a single form..." the creature muttered.

"Ah, I see," Scregor said. "Lezarian dragons tend to be called by our color and not physical characteristics."

"Pfft," Kid said. "Where's the fun in that? A lot more versatile this way." He looked over at Scregor and grinned. "Looks like I have a lot of new things to pick up, haven't happened across this dimension before."

The figure snorted. "Back in the day, Harmony was the only person I knew that was big into shapeshifting. What now, everyone does it?"

Scregor looked oddly at Mauler.

"Harmony?" Kid chuckled. "Strange thing, she was, apparently thought I was boring for not being shocked at her appearance. Silly thing."

"I should imagine so," Scregor said. "She takes great pleasure in attempting to convince others of the aesthetic value of antlers."

"She was a rather powerful shapeshifter back then," Mauler said. "I take it she's gotten more powerful as the centuries passed."

Kid shook his head. "Why antlers? There's so many more interesting things you can do with different forms. Wings and tails are ever more useful, overall."

"However, my own capabilities were acquired due to a wish at one of the prior magic competitions, for the sake of convenience primarily," Scregor said.

"How things change over the years," Mauler said.

"I have actually, personally, noticed the number of real shapeshifters to have decreased since the Age of Rogue Winds," Scregor said.

Kid shrugged. "Any of the dragons back where I come from are naturals at it, makes the Sir Georges of the world work a bit harder to find us." He chuckled.

"It does have its uses," Scregor said. "For instance, furniture and doorways."

"So you know the days I speak of," Mauler said. "I thought your name was familiar."

"Oh yes." Kid nodded. "You never really know the joys of shapeshifting until you first encounter a waterbed. Bliss!"

Scregor chuckled deeply.

Mauler looked at his talons. "Those never work for me..."

Scregor chuckled at Mauler.

Kid looked over at the short and vicious-looking being, glancing at his claws and nodded. "I can see why not, same reason to keep a cat off the bed."

"I must return to my duties upon the bridge. You are welcome to join me up there if you like." Scregor headed for the lift.

"Wha? Whoa! Wait up!" Kid called out, moving to follow him. "Uh, being as I'm new around this area and looking for some information about these High Elkandu. What's it cost for a ticket on this cruise ship?"

"I should look at all this new technology," Mauler said. "The only ship I knew of was the one Suzcecoz was building near the Nexus."

Scregor said, "The ship is also fully capable of locating whoever it is you are seeking in particular. I do not know their specific locations as of this time, however."

"Nnkay," Kid responded, thinking he'd have to take a look around for a library or something similar to continue that, which brought him back to his question, "Err, what's the price to sail along? I can dig out any number of things I've found along the way, don't mind paying, just gotta know what the local currency exchange rates are. Heh."

Mauler looked at him, then looked back to Scregor. "You have to buy things now?"

"Huh?" Kid looked puzzled and surprised, "You mean you don't?"

"Buy things?" Scregor repeated. "Many Elkandu have found no need for money in modern society. Much to the chagrin of the mensch. It tends to grow fairly pointless when one can simply conjure gold and the like."

"Okay, that's just weird," Kid said. "I'm glad I'm not an economics major or I'd probably blow a gasket or something. So, what, you exchange services?"

"We assist one another in whatever manner we are capable of doing so when necessary, with our own unique talents," Scregor said.

"Back in the day, you took what you needed...maybe a little more," Mauler said. "The mensch always tried to make you buy stuff."

"Suzcecoz and the Enchanters are probably the main reason there is no real Elkandu economy, though," Scregor said. "Suzy seems to have entirely missed the point of supply and demand, and tends to just build whatever she feels like, and offers use of it and any information people want freely."

Kid shrugged. "Well hey, that seems fair enough to me. Weird, but fair. Okay, so looks like I'm going to check this ship out a bit and see what I can find regarding the High Elkandu and their magic. Hehe." He rubbed his hands together in anticipatory glee.

"You'll probably want Suzcecoz then," Scregor said. "She's the best you can find of the Elkandu. Unfortunately, I do not know where she might be found. Perhaps the bridge consoles will prove enlightening at a thorough search."

"Probably off making another contrivance somewhere, if memory serves," Mauler said.

"Well." Kid hmmed. "Start with the best or mess with the rest? Decisions decisions... did you say magic and technology... as in techno-wizardry?" He grinned somewhat alarmingly.

"Suzcecoz is a highly skilled technomancer, yes," Scregor said.

"I recall Suzcecoz was the only Technomancer in the days of Rogue Winds. This changed?" Mauler said.

"Oh... my..." Kid replied somewhat dreamily, not even fully knowing what was possible here but already loving the elements. "Oh yes, I think I'll need to find her. Definitely. Where was this computer you mentioned?"

"The bridge," Scregor said, gesturing toward the lift again.

Kid nearly leapt onto the lift. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yes," Scregor said. "Suzcecoz taught a number of apprentices who are scattered around the worlds, but none have yet reached her level of skill."

Mauler padded over to the lift and looks at it for a second. "How much can this thing carry?"

Scregor looked oddly at him. "As much as it wants to," he said ambiguously.

"Oh c'mon," Kid said. "You'll be fine. Plot rule number one is that no device shall ever fail unless it's necessary to the story. Psht."

Mauler looked at Kid like he was out of his mind. Then padded on to the lift.

"Suzcecoz has likewise placed a number of random enchantments on the ship that tend to make size and space rather ... malleable," Scregor said.

"Like bags of holding?" Kid asked.

"Indeed."

"Oh yes." Kid grinned. "Definitely must meet her."

"Good," Mauler said. "Being at the bottom of the Abyss for extended periods of time tends to change one's physical structure a bit."

The lift went up. Kid tapped a foot impatiently as the lift went up, though the trip was hardly long at all, never having quite gotten the full hang of the never-ending patience of his kind or his age. The lift opened momentarily onto the bridge. Several redshirts were around.

Considering the "malleable space" of Suzy's crap, the thing could have probably held both of them in dragon form, and wouldn't have cared.

Kid stepped out and aside, politely allowing the others to exit before asking, "Care to point out this computer terminal, Scregor? I'd love to get a start on this."

Scregor pointed over toward one of the consoles. Kid grinned and nodded in thanks, and headed over to the indicated consoles, quickly, very quickly losing himself in rapt information glut. The computer even responded to voice activation with a rather familiar feminine voice, too. And the bridge of the Eyes of Truth bore a distinct resemblance to that of the Enterprise-D...

Kid couldn't help himself, he really couldn't, remembering an old vid, and played up the role by adopting a faint brogue. "Och, and here I'd thought tae find a quaint little keyboard."

Mauler looked at all the technology. "Whatever happened to teleporting one's self where one needed to go?"

Scregor settled himself down in the captain's chair. "The ship hasn't actually gone anywhere for several weeks," Scregor said.

Kid chuckled to himself now and again, but for the most part was raptly engrossed in his seemingly random search through category after category of information. He could spend days at this, if not months. Literally.

"Technology... it'll be the Elkandu's undoing if we put too much faith in mechanical devices," Mauler said.

"Suzcecoz's 'technology' is as much magic as anything else," Scregor pointed out.

Mauler shrugged.

"Technology is great," Kid countered absently, scrolling through another directory. "So is magic. Put em together and they're better than a Reese's."

Scregor replicated a Reese's peanut butter cup. He looked at it for a moment curiously, ate it, and said, "Hmm. I see your point."

Mauler shook his head and curled up in a ball in a nearby seat.

Kid looked over his shoulder, saw the candy and laughed. "Oh, I'm not sure just what's going on here, but I'm likin' it. Hehe." He returned to the screen with energy, the information changing as quickly as he could read it.

Scregor proceeded to replicate some more peanut butter cups and munch on them.

"Oh now that..." Kid muttered. "That is a work of art, and fascinating reading to boot." The screen was shuffling through a database of universes and their connections, theory and observational data accompanying it.

"Hmmm, yes, these are quite tasty," Scregor said.

Kid chuckled. "There's all sorts of tasty stuff out there if you keep an eye out for it when hopping from place to place. Have to say old Earth had some of the true greats though. C'mon, who can argue against pizza?" He hummed a bit, still scanning.

Scregor proceeded to replicate a pizza. Kid sniffed the air, the familiar scent drawing him away from the console for the moment.

"Scregor, dear, old friend, I would gladly pay you Tuesday for a pizza today."

"I must say I am not wholly familiar with the cuisine of Terra," Scregor commented, tentatively munching on a slice of pizza. He pointed to the replicator.

"Replicators, hehe."

Kid approached it like it was a candy shop and ordered up a pizza with many different kinds of meat, relishing the smell as he dragged it away and began to munch.

Scregor said, "Hmm. I must say, this is an interesting combination of flavors the likes of which I have not previously encountered."

Mauler got up and padded over. "How do you work it?"

Kid nodded enthusiastically, chewing his own combination, waiting till he'd swallowed before replying, "Uh-huh. There's other stuff too, lots of it, the best of it's total junk food too. Heh."

"Well, with your hands, I would suggest just using the voice activation," Scregor said to Mauler.

"So, I talk to the box and tell it what I want, it makes it?" Mauler asked.

"Correct."

"Is there any particular way you have to say it?" He scratched his head.

Kid chuckled between bites. "And here Cali swore my vid fascination would lead to nothing good. Hah. Gene Roddenberry eat your heart out."

"Who?" Scregor wondered.

Mauler looked at the thing for a minute. "Ham." The replicator obediently produced some ham.

Kid grinned. "Oh, depending on how you look at it from what I was reading through, either the one who spawned or was inspired by the universe a lot of this technology came from. Old Earth had several series that he created for the vids at the time."

"Hmmm...ham, glazed," Mauler said. It proceeded to do so.

Kid wasn't quite clear yet on the universe issue, but he'd learn it. Oh yes.

"OK, I get it," Mauler said. "Say what you want followed by descriptors of the item."

"Just... say what you want," Scregor said. "It can figure out what you mean no matter how you say it. Usually."

He nodded. "Roast pig, whole," and dragged the ensuing carcass back to where he was curled up.

Kid snickered, quickly swallowing. "Just don't get caught in an energy storm while transporting. Bad Things happen then. And the holodeck? Never miss the light switch."

"The holodecks on this ship never malfunction," Scregor said. "Not that I use the things. But people seem to like the 'Shoot Jar Jar Binks' program for some reason."

Coughing on a bite of pizza, Kid laughed. "Oh that's just wrong! I'm going to have to check out that program!"

Mauler engorged himself with the pig, then fell asleep where he sat.


	28. Magic 8-Ball

Kid had settled right in on the Eyes of Truth, and unlike some others who might be completely at a loss, he had found nothing particularly strange about the place or its inhabitants. Okay, so there wasn't any sort of currency, which was pretty odd, but he could definitely live with that since it meant he could just acquire quarters to his liking and set up shop as he liked.

Gave someone who didn't need to sleep or eat, well, he ate but that was just for the enjoyment of it, beside the point really... Anyway, what it allowed him to do was spend every available moment digging through the treasure trove of the computer's memory and tuck it away for future use. At present, he was involved in tinkering with one of his favorite toys of old, a 'Magic 8-ball' that he'd modified along the way.

An elven woman with dark hair, silver eyes, and wearing white healer's robes wandered along. Her attention was more on a data pad with patients and their conditions than what she was really doing right now, but she did end up stopping and peering at the odd fellow on the passenger/crew list. There wasn't really much difference between passengers and crew, anyway, since most of the crew didn't actually do much.

"Now if I can fit this in there..." Kid muttered, using a pair of tweezers to place a crystal of some sort inside the 8-ball's guts amidst a clutter of wiring and other bits of this and that. He secured it in place with an 'ah-hah!' of satisfaction and began rerouting some other wires to lead to it.

The thing could produce a wide range of effects, pretty chaotic at times, and with his new-found insight into the structuring of the alternate dimensions and how to get there... no, he wasn't really sure just what _that_ would add to the thing's abilities, but he was fairly certain it would be _interesting_.

"Er.. hello there?" Kirlin said tentatively as she approached. "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

Kid looked up at the intrusion, momentarily confused as his attention was fully on his project. "Huh?" he asked brightly, then seemed to focus. "Oh, no, no, come in. Have a seat, or whatever," he said, grinning. "Sorry, working on something a bit."

Kirlin smiled at him and gave a bit of a bow. "Hello, then. I am Kirlin Starfire, the chief medic... cleric... healer... Well, you get the idea."

Kid nodded in reply, not moving otherwise as he seemed to be holding some wires in place at the moment. "Pleased to meet ya," he replied. "Call me Kid. Vagabond... wanderer... nosey-parker... Well you get the idea. Hehe."

Kirlin giggled. "You came aboard recently? I don't seem to recall you being on the passenger list before... The manifest doesn't list you as being from Lezaria... and we don't really have a lot of dragons aboard."

Kid shrugged. "Yeah well, newly arrived from another dimension. We're all over the place if you know where to look, really. Taking a look around and seeing what I can find out in this place, and I gotta say I love that computer." He chuckled. "So what can I do for you, "Ms. Starfire?"

"Oh, nothing," she said dismissively. "I was just checking in on people."

"I'd say that these weren't the droids you're looking for," Kid tossed out, "But I think I landed in the wrong dimension for that one. Uhhh.." he paused, looking down at the 8-ball a bit worriedly as the wires seemed to be getting hot, "Well that's not right," he muttered, just before there's a blinding flash of light.

"Wha-" Kirlin said in confusion, before shielding her eyes in surprise.

The light faded in an instant, though leaving afterimages in both of their eyes that would seem to explain what they're looking at for the first few blinks.

"Aw crap," Kid muttered, looking around at the buildings surrounding them, seeming not so greatly different from the rundown tenements of countless worlds even if they _were _made of ceramacrete and other high-tech materials.

The sky above them was dark with night, only odd flashes of light marring it in a suspiciously battle-like pattern. Oddly enough, though they appeared to be in the middle of a sprawling city, there was not a soul to be immediately seen in any direction.

Kirlin blinked for several moments, rubbing her eyes, then peering about as her vision starts to clear. "Was that what you meant to do? Where are we?" Kirlin stared at the sky.

Kid was looking around as well, and glanced over at his erstwhile companion with a shrug. "No, and damned if I know. OH SHI-" he began, diving to the ground suddenly after looking to the sky, a flash of light descending at incredible speed and slamming into the city not so very far away with earth-rumbling force.

"Oh, somebody's attacking somebody..." Kirlin murmured, ducking for cover. "Maybe somebody's wounded and needs to be healed..."

"Yeah, like us!" Kid grumbled, brushing himself off as he stood and looked around suddenly. "Where the hell did it go?"

He didn't explain, instead looking around for 'it', quite likely the object he'd been holding as it was nowhere immediately to be seen after the impact. In the distance, mechanical sounds could be heard, as well as the heavy tread of metal-shod feet.

Kirlin proceeded to scramble off trying to get a view of who was fighting and if anyone needed help.

"Ah-hah!" Kid exclaimed, scurrying to a nearby storm drain as the only likely source of disappearance and peering within. "There you are."

He started to reach in, then freezes as an amplified voice booms out: "CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE! THE HOLY EMPEROR HAS ANSWERED YOUR NEED. REMAIN WITHIN YOUR HOMES, ANYONE FOUND OUTSIDE WILL BE SHOT BY THE ORDER OF HIS HOLINESS, HIGH INQUISITOR GERMAINE."

Oh, that did not sound good. Kid could recognize a line of rhetoric and the stench of fanaticism a mile away. Never trust it, and never doubt that they meant what they said.

"Oh Ms. Starfire," he called out to her with a tight smile, lifting the grate from the storm drain. "I think we'd better listen to the nice homicidal maniacs and get out of the street. _Now_!"

Kirlin commented, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I think..." She proceeded to look for a building to hide inside.

"Oh geez!" Kid muttered, running over to her. "Look lady, we could be in any number of places, but do you really want to take the chance that this 'Empire' is gonna be friendly to anything that isn't one of them? I don't! Now c'mon, down to the sewers with us, just some nice, quiet rats we are until I can get us out of here."

"What?" Kirlin said. "But they might be injured... somebody might need help..."

"And we might get _dead_!" Kid countered. "Look, admirable and all that you want to help people, but not gonna be much hope of that if you get shot, is there?"

As if to confirm that, heavy weapons-fire erupts not too terribly distant and a shout of 'PURGE THE HERETICS!'.

"Aw shit, I _really_ don't like the sound of that," Kid said.

Kirlin proceeded to continue to try to somewhere to hide that did not involve sewage or rats.

The sprawling megacity that had grown to encompass most of the main continent of Arolas IV, the planet they had found themselves on, had been experiencing some... 'difficulties' of late due to the sudden interest of local Chaos forces, perhaps drawn there by the foul energies produced by depraved individuals willing to form cults in their name. Being the stout, loyal, Emperor-fearing citizens that they are, they reacted accordingly.

Doors were locked and barred, sealed in a vain attempt to keep the influences of Chaos at bay while they prayed to an Emperor who has seemingly answered their calls for help in the form of a Fleet. Such fleets were often sent under the command of the Inquisition to route heresy and burn it out, wherever it may be found. The cure was quite frequently as bad as the disease.

Evidence supporting it could be heard approaching with the inevitable thunder of marine and Grey Knight armor, as well as the distinctive rattle of heavy tracks crushing concrete beneath the weight of Purifiers and similar vehicles. More than one eruption of weapon-fire and shouts of doom to the heretics accompanied the approach.

"Oh," Kid muttered, looking even a bit more worried as he glanced from the drain and back to the woman searching for a place to hide. "I really don't like this."

Oh sure, they could hide in a dumpster, like these nutballs probably wouldn't be blowing the hell out of them on the way anyway! He ran over to the door nearest her and kicked it, the metal bending inward but resistant.

"Tough guy, huh?" He snarled and kicked again, letting his strength loose with it and sending the door spinning inward. He looked over at her. "Can we hide now? No rats, see?" He ducked inside.

Kirlin likewise headed inside with another worried glance off down the street. "What's going on here? Where the hell are we... Damn, I wish I were a Seeker..."

Kid would call the building they entered a cube-farm, at best. Doors lined one side of the hall that they entered, no more than a few feet apart from each other and seeming to be the equally bland functional metal of the door that had gained them entrance. The only other feature was an open stairway at the far end that led upward.

He headed for that with a mutter, "If they want the streets, they can have em."

In the near distance outside, the clatter of heavy metal feet and tracks continued their inexorable approach, now interspersed with faintly intelligible militaresque communication between the units.

Kalli followed after quietly, figuring that was as good a place as any to go. The stairs led up through five floors and ended up at another blank cube-farm level. Small windows at each end of the hall let in some light but it was otherwise dim. He went to take a look out one, ignoring a thumping sound from behind one of the doors and a sound reminiscent of someone moaning as in pain.

Kirlin, being the staunch healer she was, couldn't in good conscious just wander past when there was somebody who might need her help, and tried to locate the source of the sound and get to it.

Kid was paying her no attention as he muttered and opened the window, leaning out to get a look at those passing below and swearing to himself as the fanatics below could be faintly heard declaring the discovery of a device that didn't conform to 'Standard Technology'. A weirdo in robes and metal sticking out all over examined it and told them to take it to headquarters for destruction.

"No! You bloody, useless, fanatical..." Kid trailed off, into a string of rather uncomplimentary terms.

Meanwhile, Kirlin readily found the source of the sounds, another blank door among the countless others. Trying the entry panel she found that it was locked from within, but the door did appear to be slightly loosened on its hinges. She might be able to dislodge it and get inside with a bit of work or an application of brute strength.

"What the hell?" Kid muttered, turning as he sensed the flow of magic.

Kirlin's fire magic flowed over the door and the weaker hinges quickly succumbed to the heat to drip molten metal. The door creaked alarmingly and fell to the side, revealing a humanoid form standing in the narrow entryway to a small apartment beyond.

"Sorry about the door," Kirlin said, peering inside to examine the form for any obvious injuries or illness.

From the size, it was likely male, though he seemed to have recoiled from the heat and was only now showing interest in what was beyond the door again. As the reek of smoke and melting metal subsided, a much less subtle odor of corruption and decay wafted out to fill the void. The man shambled forward and into the faint light. If his appearance was any indication, he wasn't in very good health at all, the oozing sores on his face leaving tear-like trails across pallid, unhealthy flesh, wet stains in his clothing hinting at equal horrors beneath it.

"Uhhhh," Kid remarked helpfully. "When did this place decide to re-run the Return of the Dead series, anyway?"

Flippancy aside, he dug quickly into one of his pockets in search of something as the 'man' shambled out with a moan.

"Oh, that doesn't look good at all." She lifted her hands, which glowed with a silvery-white light as she channeled Healing Magic into the fellow in an attempt to help him.

The magic seemed to encounter a void, swirling around the being without effect as something inside him seemed to repel its allure. Or, she might well assume that he was dead, a very likely scenario at this point as he reached out for her with fingertips that had been scoured down to claw-like bone in its attempt to escape its prison.

"Get back!" Kid called out, pulling what appeared to be a plastic gun from his pocket, its barrel loaded with a rubber suction-cup tipped dart.

"Oh, maybe it's a zombie..." Kirlin murmured. "Here, nice zombie..." She proceeded to reverse the magic and tried to heal him with, well, anti-healing.

The plague zombie hesitated for a moment as the energies washed over it, producing as close to an effect of 'pleasure' as could be expected in the existence of the damned, and went 'Mrh?' in puzzlement. The moment was brief though, as the compulsion of Nurgle's foul breath curled tightly about its rotting heart. It went 'grah!' and lunged at her, fortunately clumsily for her own wellbeing.

"Oh for the love of..." Kid muttered.

He stalked over to the match made in Hell, lifting the 'toy' to the thing's skull and pulling the trigger. Electricity arced viciously as the dart connected, charring flesh and dropping the zombie into a twitching heap on the floor, and Kid looked at her incredulously.

"Are you _nuts_?" Kid said. "Walking dead things are bad. Always. You looking to be a martyr?"

"Maybe it just wanted to be revived?" Kirlin said innocently.

"Or maybe it wanted to eat your brain?" Kid retorted, poking the now-motionless thing distastefully with one foot. "Right. Well, at least we know why the nutballs outside are all stirred up, now. Now just to get my 8-ball back and get us out of here before either side turns us into a blue-plate special."

He muttered under his breath as he looked around for a way onto the roof, and finding none he looked at her.

"You, no more opening doors for our 'friends' the flesh-eating hordes of Hell, nkay?" He stalked into the now-opened quasi-apartment.

Kirlin looked down at the thing and said, "I think it's hurt." She proceeded to attempt to resurrect it and heal it some more.

Kid looked back from his all-too-brief inspection of the living cubicle, not finding anything of real use in the spartan arrangements, and nearly bursted a blood vessel as he heard her muttering and felt a faint trace of magic ebbing out of her to the plague zombie.

"You are crazy!" he yelled at her, storming back out and reaching down to snag the rubber dart from the thing's skull. "It's dead. Leave the slimy little thing alone," he said, calming down a bit. "You might catch something."

He turned as he heard another door down the hall open and a young face peered out at the source of the disturbance outside.

"I'm sure I'm immune to whatever it might have," Kirlin insisted. "My inborn Healing abilities tend to protect me against most forms of illness and disease... Bah, I can't get a good soul-lock anyway. I suppose it's dead-dead."

"Good!" Kid replied.

He made a violent shooing gesture to the curious onlooker that had the gratifying effect of the door being slammed and locked securely once more, he could only hope before this befuddled doctor had a chance to notice!

"Let's get out of here, then." he said, moving to the window. "I can shift to something like a pixie, ugh, always hated that, but anyway it'll let me get to the roof and drop a line down for you."

Kirlin looked at him oddly. "A pixie? Why would you do that?" She scratched her head in confusion for a moment, then down at the remains of the zombie, which she apparently decided to just incinerate.

Kid looked at her for a moment, then shook his head and went back to the window to look outside. At least the goose-steppers weren't immediately in view right now, and he took the time to shatter the remnants of the window to fully clear the space.

"Okay, I'm going to go up to the roof and lower a rope down," Kid said. "You climb up and we get the hell away from this deathtrap cinder block, sound good?"

He didn't wait for a reply, instead shedding mass to a much smaller, winged form before fluttering out the window. A minute later, a rope hitched down into view. Kirlin didn't bother arguing this time and just grabbed a hold of the rope, glancing down nervously toward the street below.

Kid started to pull her up, then the rope went suddenly limp and loose as she heard him swear against the backdrop of a small military craft speeding by entirely too close for comfort. She started to fall before he snagged the rope again and pulled her quickly up and yanked her out onto the rooftop.

"Greaaaat," he muttered, looking into the distance as the craft swooped around in an arc and started coming back.

Kirlin scrambled onto the rooftop and peered up at the sky nervously. "What was that?"

"That," Kid remarked caustically, "Is likely the face of impending doom, the sky mafia coming to say hello."

As though to confirm this, smoke plumed around the craft and a trail could be seen of what was likely a missile approaching. Kid snorted and grabbed her, hesitating not at all as he leapt off the building, cradling her gently in his arms.

Kirlin murmured, "Okay, so maybe they don't just want to be friends..."

The force of the missile's impact and the ensuing explosion threw off his semi-planned leap, sending them spinning dizzily toward the ground below. A moment of quasi-inspiration struck and he returned to his normal form, ever careful of the fragile being now held lightly curled in a single claw, and his wings snapped out to slow their descent.

Slow, not stop, as they still slammed into the ground with considerable force which his bulk absorbed readily enough. "Ow," echoed in her mind as he lay there for a moment. He could take a lot of punishment, regardless of form, but it didn't mean it didn't still hurt like hell.

"Umph..." KIrlin grunted, sending a touch of Healing at him in case he was hurt and scrambling to peer out at what was going on above.

The building they'd formerly inhabited was now a ravening inferno, the plasma of the missile pushing the temperatures beyond any rational levels that might be contained by the fire-resistant construction. The royal blue hover vehicle that had fired at them, a golden Omega stenciled proudly on its wings, had begun to circle around with decidedly more energy as though having spotted a target of particular interest.

"Thanks," Kid sent begrudgingly, then looked up at the craft speeding back. "Aw geez, anywhere I go they're shooting at me, and this time they don't even know who I am!" He righted himself, thinking furiously before shifting once more to a quadrupedal creature that looked like a cross between a horse and a crocodile. "Get on!"

Kirlin didn't argue and just did so, saying, "What are they doing? There might've been people alive in there that they're hurting!"

"Don't think they care," Kid replied.

He make semi-sure she was settled before taking off with a leap. The land-speeder dives down to the height of the nearby rooftops, the ceramcrete of the road suddenly erupting as a stream of hypervelocity shells started tearing into it in a stream that flowed toward them.

Kid didn't make it easy on them, though, and he swerved to pass the majority of the bullets and streaked past. The few that tore at his haunches didn't do any appreciable damage or slow him in the least as he tore around a corner and kept going.

"Can't say that I care much right now, either," he muttered petulantly.

Kirlin whimpered pathetically, clinging onto him for dear life and whining, "They're killing people and it's all my fault!"

"Your fault?" Kid retorted incredulously, "Since when did getting sucked through a rift and ending up on a planet full of raving psychotics end up being your fault?"

The lunging stride of the form wasn't particularly easy to deal with, but it was very quick and agile, allowing them to duck around several corners in short order and, at least temporarily, lose their pursuit.

"But I can't let them hurt innocent people... It's wrong and I have to do something about it!" Kirlin said with sudden determination. She raised her hands and they started glowing silver again and she shouted, "Holy Fire!" and proceeded to send a blast of searing white fire toward the nearest one.

The speeder swerved around the corner after them, the pilot far more determined in his pursuit of the Chaos spawn than Kid had given him credit for, and was in the process of praying for holy retribution for the heretics. He received an answer to his prayer, though not perhaps the one he might wish, as the brilliant flame lashed out and boiled around the vehicle, melting armor and setting off a cascade of ammunition explosions.

It slammed into the road ahead of them and cartwheeled several times before coming to a stop in a smouldering ruin, miraculously avoiding slamming into yet another building and demolishing it.

"Well hell," Kid muttered, skidding to a stop and throwing a reptilian glance over his shoulder at her with a measure of respect. "That's one way of doing it. Should buy us a minute to get the hell out of here before someone shows up to check on the charcoal briquettes, at least."

He edged around the inferno and took another turn, putting as much distance as possible between them and the crash. Kirlin clung onto him as she watched the spectacle and didn't complain about the get-the-hell-out-of-here sentiment. These folks definitely didn't want to chat over tea and cookies.


	29. Everything's Worse With Zombies

Kid stopped a short while later, having avoided a few roving patrols of men in some kind of heavy armor armed to the teeth accompanied by tanks. The street that they were on seems to be at least temporarily safe as he sank to the ground and sent, "Get off, time to be a little more inconspicuous for a while."

Kirlin clambered off and peered back in the direction that they just came from looking for signs of pursuit. Kid shifts back to his normal form of the moment, moving off to stand near a wall and unwrapping a bit of candy to pop in his mouth. Nothing seemed of immediate looming danger, and he crunched on the sugar thoughtfully.

"Okay, so we're strangers in a strange land," Kid said. "I can get us back with a bit of work and a moment's time, but I'm not leaving without my 8-ball. So," he muttered, "that means getting to this headquarters before the barbarians have a chance to destroy it as not complying with 'Standard Technology', whatever the hell that means. Any thoughts or suggestions, Doc?"

"8-ball?" Kirlin said in confusion. She leaned against a wall peering off down the street and murmured, "I don't know. I'm disinclined toward brute force.. I'm sure they must think they're doing the right thing, and that holy fire drained a lot of my energy, but I can't say I'm really an expert in stealth and subterfuge either..."

"Something I've been working on for the last few hundred or thousand years."

Kid shrugged, not sure he could explain it any more clearly if he tried. The thing still puzzled _him_ and he'd made it, just seemed like it grew weirder every time the muse was inspired by the subconscious to tinker with it a bit more. Damn if he knew what all it could do, but he wasn't about to leave it in the hands of _these_ nutballs.

"And nah," he continued, still watching absently for signs of new threat, "I really don't think the straight down their throat approach would be a good idea. I can take a lot of damage, but it still hurts, and you..." He looked sharply at her and shook his head. "Well anyway, that's out. Subterfuge, though? Hmm... kill off one of their armor types and stuff you inside after sponging it clean, that could work."

"Oh, only so long as I don't talk and they don't realize I'm a little short for a stormtrooper..."

Kid looked at her, then giggled. "Well, from the look of em it'd be better if you were a wookiee, sure." He snickered and waved it off. "You're probably right anyway, they seem a little on the 'large' side overall for that. I could easily pass myself off as one of their robed counterparts, but where to put you in there? Hmm."

He trailed off, thinking through possibilities and not immediately noticing a low wash of sound that seems to be gathering in strength perhaps a block or two away and around a corner. It was similar to the moans she'd heard earlier, though likely from a much greater number of throats.

"For some reason, I get a bad feeling about this..." Kirlin muttered. "I think I'll go for the Fire rather than the Healing this time, you suppose..." She smirked faintly.

"Huh?" Kid replied, snapping out of thought at her words and turning his full attention to the world around them. "Ohhh, that can't be good," he agreed readily. "What the hell's going on around here anyway? I don't remember buying a ticket to the latest zombie slasher sci-fi action flick."

Those never ended well, and he was personally hoping he wasn't listed in the credits as an 'extra'.

"Let's just go the other way and leave the nice flesh-eating monsters alone, hey?" he began, then muttered, "Bloody hell," as he looked in the other direction.

Further down the road, a squad of armor-clad, armed women had appeared, their ranks strengthened by the impressive weight of metal grinding the ceramcrete to dust behind them, the tank's turrets looking very unpleasant.

"Nuns with guns, great." He snorted.

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe they'll help us then," Kirlin said hopefully.

Riiiiiiiight, Kid thought to himself, looking at all the shiny weapons the new group of happy psychopaths were carrying. On the plus side, the vast majority seemed to be of some flame-throwing variant which he could shrug off, and he looked thoughtfully at Kirlin to wonder... bad Kid, bad! He reprimanded himself silently and reached out to tug at her sleeve.

"I don't think they're here for your tea and cookies, Doc." he said. "Let's go see what those nice, peaceful, carnivorous zombies from Hell are up to, huh? Probably be a lot safer."

He didn't hesitate to match word and deed, dashing off in the direction of the moaning even as the Sisters shouted out commands and warmed up for their cleansing. Kirlin figured that was about as good an idea, primarily because she'd feel less guilty about burning the zombies to oblivion than the psychopathic nuns.

Kid didn't look back as he ran, figuring the weird woman would either follow or end up a toasted marshmallow. At the moment, he was quite ready to do whatever he needed to in order to preserve his most favorite skin... his own. He shifted into a form that was somewhat bizarre as he ran, looking like a cross between a demon and a weed whacker, wicked spikes and blades sprouting all over and wreathed in flame.

He waded into the horde, slicing and cutting the clumsy creatures into glistening bits and leaving a trail behind him for her to follow until the mass closed in again. That worried him less than the leading edge of the psychos behind them, though, as he felt a wash of heat as their first rank spouted napalm at the undead with a resounding cry to 'Purge the unclean!' Oh how he hated fanatics.

"Oh, hell," Kirlin muttered as she ran, glancing back for a moment. "Why do I have this sudden urge to burn _both_ groups? I'm not a very homicidal person..."

Inspiration, or what passed for it in such chaotic moments, struck Kid as he turned and ripped through a zombie lurching toward Kirlin and he caught sight of one of the nuns. She was dressed somewhat differently, while the others wore largely functional armor with cloth adorning it (very snazzy, he thought abstractly). This one was wearing full, flowing robes, almost a true nun's habit complete with symbols all over.

He grabbed Kirlin verrry carefully, considering the sharp nature of just about every part of his body at the moment, and crouched down before leaping through the air. The arc brought them within reasonable distance of his target and he moved to shelter Kirlin with his own body as much as possible while in the middle of the psychotic nuns.

"Surprise," he snapped out, the sound somehow appropriately like gnashing blades.

The nun, unfortunately, did not react with appropriate surprise, instead smiling serenely and lifting an ornate book that had been dangling from her waist by a chain out before her.

"Abomination of Chaos, by the power of the Emperor, I bind thee," she intoned placidly, and Kid had a moment to think 'Aw crap' before a crushing psychic wave froze him in place.

"Excuse me," Kirlin said timidly, waving about a small hand. "May I please speak with you for a moment before you start shooting at me over a case of mistaken identity?"

The Canoness looked at the woman in front of her and frowned, glancing up at the frozen abomination behind Kirlin and then back with a faintly smug expression.

"You would believe me a fool, creature of Chaos, when you clearly consort with the infernal powers?" She shook her head, seemingly sad and said, "Sisters, cleanse this taint in His name!"

The front ranks continued their cleansing of the zombies, but the nearer ones moved to comply to their orders without question. Fire washed over the immobile shapeshifter but seemed to have no affect whatsoever, his bulk momentarily shielding Kirlin from its fury.

"Ow!" Kid gnashed, suddenly moving once more and _not_ apparently reacting to the fire.

Needles of pain ripped through him as the psychic compulsion was shattered by force of will, the initial surprise that had allowed it at all being overcome. The side effects, however, were less than pleasant. He vented that pain in a most direct fashion, spearing a claw forward to grab the Canoness by the throat.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Kirlin said, proceeding to cast spells in rapid succession. "Divine Shield! Holy Bolt!"

Apparently she was one of those weird Elkandu who insisted on shouting precisely what they were doing when they were doing it instead of just doing it. Maybe she was trying to be impressive or something.

Kid looked at her with burning scarlet eyes, gaze flickering as the Sisters suddenly scrambled and dove for cover and took other defensive actions in the wake of her sudden assault. Some fell, while others were sufficiently protected by the Purity symbols embedded in their armor which were blessed by the Sister Superiors of their order in the Emperor's name.

This opening left the remainders of the horde free to shamble forward once again, and the few Sisters who had taken refuge too near were quickly overcome, meeting a most grisly end. Kid shook his mute surprise off, still holding the struggling Canoness by the throat, and growled at the tank that even now turned its baleful attention toward them.

"Time to go," he rattled, then leapt atop the tank to sink a claw into the turret.

"I completely concur!" Kirlin said, panting a bit from the exertion and scrambling up after him. "I've decided that I don't like this place!"

Kid just snorted, ripping through the steel with his claws as though it were paper and disabling it. They'd have to climb out to get to them now and he rather thought that they might regret choosing to do so. He looked at the Canoness with a wicked grin, then over to Kirlin.

"Take her clothes, symbols," Kid said. "I have an idea and we have a moment of peace."

The nun looked incensed, but couldn't quite seem to say anything about it just now. Kirlin wasn't in any mood to argue at the moment and just proceeded to do as he says rapidly. She also lectures said nun while doing so about how she should have listened to her and wouldn't be in this jam if she had.

Kid waited for her to finish, then shrugged and tossed the unclad canoness into the remnants of the milling horde. Not nice, maybe, but probably better than she would have done for _them_. The shamblers hadn't climbed up yet, if they were able to at all, as the Sisters still active in the tank seemed intent on laying waste to them through various gun ports. Seemed fitting to use them for a brief respite, he mused.

Not too long, though, otherwise there'd be sure to be reinforcements on the way, which would suit him just fine but not if they were dead. He shifted back to the Simvan (horse-croc), and sent for her to climb on once more. Kirlin hopped on and clung for dear life, perfectly ready to clear a path if one side or another decides to start attacking them or something.

Kid waited to make sure she was settled, then leapt forward, crouching at the edge of the tank and then bounding to soar over the scattered remnants of the plague zombie horde. The landing was rough and Kirlin was thrown hard against his shoulders, but he continued onward without pause and skidded around a corner from the site of the fray. He didn't stop til nearly the next intersection, though, and then crouched to signal her to dismount.

Kirlin clambered off and glanced back at where they came from. "What now? I'm liking this place less and less. Which is saying something as I didn't particularly like this place much to begin with."

Kid shifted, though not to his normal form, instead taking on the wizened appearance of the man he'd seen from the window a while back, perhaps a few inconsistencies but it'd have to do.

"Get dressed," he said with a grin. "If they're like any other fanatics out there, they should have someone coming along any time now to reinforce."

Kirlin proceeded to do so hurriedly, rather hoping that this hair-brained scheme worked, but it was better than the alternative at any rate.

The expected reinforcements weren't long in coming, in the form of a trio of the deadly skimmers they'd encountered earlier. Kid put on his best beleaguered, weary expression and moved into the street to wave his arms above his head to try and draw their attention. The leading speeder banked sharply, apparently having spotted them, and dropped with commendable haste to land nearby while the others continued on to incinerate the horde.

"Sir!" snapped one of the marines, somehow managing not to fall out of the speeder even as he stood and saluted in the confined space. "What are you doing here without your escort?"

The marine showed admirable consternation, perhaps worried more about his own skin should something befall one of the Inquisition while he was watching. He halted and took in the not-quite-kempt appearance of the Canoness and winces visibly.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Sister?" the marine asked.

Kirlin thought quickly and puts on the best act she could manage on short notice. "We were attacked and overwhelmed by the enemy and barely escaped alive. We require your immediate assistance." She silently prayed that they fell for the subterfuge and didn't look too closely.

Kid just put on his best stern, steely-eyed look and watched the proceedings, figuring the fanatics would be all the more nervous and tractable since he'd obviously managed to pick a suitable identity.

The marine was not in the least inclined to question the story, not in light of the recent call for help, and he nodded sharply in acknowledgement. "Of course, Sister. How may we serve?"

Kirlin at this point really wished that she hadn't passed on this acting classes at school. "We must return to headquarters, quickly. There may be more going on here than we realize. Call for reinforcements."

She settled for being vague and bullshitting and hoped it was at all believable. All the things she said resonated readily in the mind of the marine, stirring just the right level of urgency while dealing with the immediacy of the situation. He climbed out on the speeder's skirt and lowered the boarding steps.

"Of course!" the marine said. "I'm sorry, the extra seating is not quite suited to your ranks but it will be quickest this way." A side hatch was opened to a darkened back area, quite cramped but also secure.

Kirlin was more than happy to climb in quickly and hoped to hell there was nobody at "headquarters" that would recognize that she was not the person they thought she was.

Kid climbed in after her with all the purposeful dignity and pomposity that he could muster from memories of dealing with uptight fanatics in the past, giving a disdainful look into the back compartment and a withering glare at the marine before settling in. The marine quickly secured the hatch, leaving them in peace as he scrambled back to the controls and set the speeder quickly into motion.

"Gonna be praying for his ever-lovin' soul tonight, I bet," Kid murmured and snickered lightly. "Good job, Doc. Just keep it up, and add in the occasional sneer, disdainful comment, etc. These kinds of nutballs seem to eat that kinda crap up."

Kirlin nodded nervously and tried to compose herself, and trying not to look scared to death.

"Relax," Kid said. "You're doing great. Just think of someone from aboard the Eyes that you really hate for being a rotten, snobby, sonuvabitch and act just like em. It'll get you through without a problem. No idea where we're gonna have to go, though, gotta find out where they take the things that don't conform to 'Standard Technology'. Probably a heresy or something, bloody fanatics." He rolled his eyes.

The craft banked and started to descend, though, and he rearranged his disdainful, superior expression as it was likely headed to a landing.

"I don't even know who I'm supposed to be," Kirlin muttered bitterly. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself a little.

"You're the biggest, meanest, nastiest bitch on the block is what you are," Kid said with a grin. "Just look at the way that flyboy in a can nearly wet himself just looking at you. Chin up, Doc, this'll be a breeze. And... show time."

He unfolded from the cramped seat as the speeder set down, giving his best impatient wave as the marine opened the hatch and extended a hand to help. They'd set down on the edges of what was likely a beautiful park, at some time in the distant past. The sculpted gardens and neatly trimmed grass quads were but a memory, erased by a defoliating strike and some quick work with a Rhino equipped with a dozer blade. Several prefab structures had been erected, the largest at the center likely being the administrative heart of the camp. Servitors of all stripes were moving busily from one area to another, no one paying particular attention to the speeder at the moment.

Kirlin climbed out and did her best to look imposing and self-important. She gave a glance around the area without trying to look like she wished that she had a map that said 'You are here. Weird Item Destroying Facility is over here.'

The marine pilot wasn't likely to throw them off, though he might like to and survive the experience, but he did offer with suitable deference, "You may want to stand clear. The ground effect on these is fairly sizable and we need to report back to the front."

Kid looked at the pilot as though they were a recalcitrant child, the marine showing no more than the barest twitch in response. He climbed down the loading stairs with slow, stately deliberation and moved off a ways to waited for Kirlin while looking around them. One thing he was pretty sure of was that the nutballs wearing the dresses were the ones in charge of things like his 8-ball, finding them would find it, he was certain. Kirlin did likewise and cleared away with Kid.

The speeder took off without delay, the pilot probably much preferring to face the hordes of Chaos than remain behind at the beck and call of the Inquisition. They might know no fear, but that sort of thing would come damn close to it.

Kid looked around at the scurrying minions going hither and yon, then shrugged and moved in the direction of one of the structures pretty much at random. The guards outside the prefab building remained impassively silent as they approached and didn't bat a visor at the two as they entered.

The smell of incense was cloying inside the building and the lighting was dim. Most likely a good thing, as they heard the sharp crack of a whip and a cry, followed by another. Two beings were tied nude to cross-poles to one side and were being 'scourged of their sins'. Odd thing was, neither of them seemed to be minding it terribly, both male and female writhing with seeming pleasure at each strike.

Kirlin glared at them disdainfully for a moment, not even fully having to fake it this time, and whispered to Kid, "Do you have any idea where they might have taken it, or are we just going to have to do the needle/haystack bit here?"

"Not a damned clue," Kid murmured in reply, quickly shunting aside his disgust and smoothing his expression to quiet disdain as a man approached them.

First appearances would say that he was ancient, seeming sallow and gray, drawn, but a closer examination revealed the youth still remaining in the wizened form. "May I help you?" he asked, bowing lightly to them, obviously content that they were who they appeared in this hallowed sanctum. After all, they were protected by the glory of the Emperor. No heretic could make their way here before being destroyed.

Kirlin wondered how the hell they were going to do this without being too bleeding obvious about it. And more importantly, without getting caught, considering the circumstances she didn't really care to be the one chained up and being whipped.

Kid stepped into the breach after a brief hesitation, nodding briefly at the other man. "Indeed you may. I recovered a device earlier which did not conform to Standard Technology while scouring the city. I would appreciate the opportunity to make certain that it has been destroyed. Where has the facility for such things been erected? I fear my zealous pursuits at first landing have left me at a loss to developments here."

The man looked at both of them closely, having a twinge of doubt as there were standard protocols for the arrangements of a headquarters compound.

"I see," he said somewhat blandly. "Please step this way that we may discuss it further."

He gestured for them to follow him further within the building. If nothing else it would get them away from the damned whippings!

"We do indeed perform such sanctified work in this building," the Inquisitor said, leading them beyond several rooms with progressively more grisly scenes of sin-cleansing in progress.

Kid had already disliked fanatics, but the casual way that this worm talked as they passed by people being tortured in ways best not examined too closely or thought about really, really sickened him. He merely nodded at the other's bland conversation, the religious zealotry babble largely flowing past his ears and refusing to lodge itself in his brain. The less he knew, the fewer nightmares he'd have later.

"So, as you can see," the man was continuing even as he opened a door and led them into an office, "We are quite eager in the Emperor's service. You will, of course, be willing to submit to Verification? I must ask for your sanctified Writ before allowing such work to be examined."

Kirlin was thinking, "Oh shit, that doesn't sound good." She tried to look offended but probably failed utterly as she just attempted to not piss herself instead.

"Of course, of course," Kid replied nonchalantly, reaching into his robe as he stepped aside to let the door close behind them. "Just a moment to find it," he muttered, then reacted like a snake as the door 'clicks' faintly. He lunged for the man, but the youth yet remaining combined with the array of metal implanted in him makes for a much more difficult target than expected.

"I thought as much," he crowed smugly as he darted behind the office desk. Another faint click was heard as he continued, "I don't know how you managed to gain entry here, heretics, but it will surely be learned at your cleansing."

Outside the office, a crash as though a door slamming heavily open was heard, followed by very heavy metal-shod footsteps.

Kirlin sighed a bit and seemed almost relieved at not having to put up the subterfuge anymore, and said, "This would have been easier on everyone involved if you didn't decide to be difficult. I didn't want to have to hurt you."

The Inquisitor sneered at the implied 'kindness'. "I do not fear you, heretic, as I know that you will never leave here alive, damned to the Emperor's wrath, while even should I die I will go before His glory pure of taint. Do what you will, but your arrogance will be short-lived."

As though in support, there were shouts and the harsh clangor of equipment being thrown carelessly out of the way in the near distance.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Kirlin muttered, lifting her hands to put a silvery shield over the door. "And fuck the Emperor too, for that matter. Sick of this crap." She lifted her other hand and sent a bit of fire at the guy - Not enough to kill, but enough to make him very uncomfortable.

Seeing the use of magic didn't seem to surprise the Inquisitor in the least, nor did the lash of pain that she directed at him. He staggered beneath the flame, but simply narrowed his eyes to hateful slits to glare at her and spit out, "You will die, Chaos witch. Your foul master has no power here, it would be better for you to surrender now than return to their vile embrace in defeat."

Kirlin didn't even bother to attempt to explain politely that she had been spending the last several weeks healing the wounded and fighting off the remnants on the Chaos forces left on Lezaria. She did, however, try to look for a window, convenient secret passage, back door, or other way out of this room besides fighting.

Prefab buildings were generally pretty straightforward and free of nonessentials, unfortunately. The only exit from this room would appear to be through the door which she'd sealed off or through a wall. Kid was personally considering that second option as a pounding was heard on the door, and when it was found to be sealed a faint buzzing could be heard.

"Oh that can't end well," he muttered to himself, the grim prediction coming true as some sort of broad blade hammered itself through the wall to one side of the door and started cutting through like it was tissue.

Kirlin was pretty much come to the end of her rope here with patience, and when there was an opening she proceeded to scream, "Eat Fire Magic, fuckers!" and sent a stream of intense flames through the hole in the wall at them.

The assault withdrew momentarily, but Grey Knights were drawn regularly to battle directly against full demonic intervention, which necessitated their being familiar with and protected in some degree from magic. They returned to the cutting, working as quickly as possible to cut a hole large enough to obtain access... or at least an opening that they can use for attacking whatever hellspawn was within.

Kid just looked at Kirlin as if she'd lost it, pretty sure that she had in fact, then grinned over at the Inquisitor. "Y'know, you really should learn to play nicer, people might not get so pissed off at you."

He gave the man a moment to prepare for a retort, then reached out and punched him in the face with his full strength. He wouldn't regret the need for these wackos to clean the splatter of blood and brains off the walls.

"Okay, Kirlin," he said, shaking his hand to get rid of some blood as he reached inside his robes. "Let's get the hell out of here." He drew a small pistol out, this one always conveniently at hand, and said, "Don't fail me now, Junior," before firing at the opposite wall. An improbably large beam erupted from the pistol's muzzle, incinerating a nicely sized hole for them to scurry through.

Kirlin didn't feel like arguing at the moment, tossing up another shield behind them to slow down pursuit momentarily. It wasn't strong enough to hold for long, especially without her being present to maintain it, but it might help a bit. She darted out through the hole rapidly not even caring where it went. The hole led them into a hallway where a rather surprised-looking man was staring at the hole in the wall.

"Artifact disposal?" Kid snapped out at the man, biting off a snarl as the other took off down one direction, shouting for help. "Well, let's hope old brainless back there wasn't completely leading us on and we're actually close to where we..."

A silly grin broke across his face suddenly, not exactly encouraging in current circumstances, but he looked over at Kirlin and pointed down the hall in the opposite direction of the runner.

"We gotta go this way, oh yes definitely, uh-huh," he said and started to do so, nearly drooling at the trace of magical energies swirling somewhere nearby.

Kirlin, definitely not in the mood for arguing, ran off after him, peering back in the direction they were running from ready to send off attacks or defense as necessary. Then realizing she probably should be paying attention to where they were runningto as well by reason of same.

The two Knights behind them did get through the wall shortly after the departure of the intruder, and they moved with the ponderous certitude of the juggernaut to follow, muttering prayers to the Emperor for protection against the heretics of Chaos. In this world, that actually had some power, their prayer calling upon the power stored in their Purity seals to ward them from 'evil'.

They caught sight of their quarry just as Kid and Kirlin rounded a corner and entered the room he'd been looking for, a Knight in basic marine armor not standing a great deal of chance as Kid grabs him by an arm and slammed him into the wall in his exuberance.

"Uhh, oops?" he said with a grin, tossing the grisly trophy of the ripped-off arm on top of the writhing Knight.

Kirlin popped a quick fire blast off at the ones behind and darted into the room, proceeding to try to seal that door as well to buy them a little more time and really hoped that this was the right place.

If Kid's reaction was any indication, this was either the right place or he was about to die of a heart-attack on the spot. Several devices of unknown origin or manufacture were neatly placed on individual tables for later study, one of them being his much-beloved 8-ball. He didn't merely retrieve that, though, taking a few moments to clear the other tables with a cackle of glee.

Did he know what they were? Did he know what they did? No and no, but that didn't really matter to him right then, that could be explored more closely after the fact, and since the shields were sufficient to hold the pesky fanatics at bay he stuffed as much as he could into his depthless pockets.

"I'll hold the shields while you bag the lot and then let's get out of here, okay?" Kirlin said, sweat beading up on her forehead from the extended exertion of magic use. "Bloody crazy, fanatical, closed-minded, intolerant, idiotic..." She proceeded to ramble off a lengthy, muttered stream of epithets.

Kid grinned over at her as he pocketed the last of it. "Oh, just think of the absolute _frenzy_ they're going to go into over these and rejoice, dear doctor. Fanatics of any stripe will go to ridiculous lengths to bring anything that goes against their beliefs to destruction. They'll _choke_ when these baubles go missing."

He laughed and did a little shuffle-step of victory, then controlled himself at seeing her expending effort.

"Keep the Huns at bay, doc," he murmured and started clearing some space to work in. "Let's see about getting us back to the Eyes." Dragging the 8-ball out of his pocket he shook it upside down and asked, "Any problems?" then turned the ball up to look at its answer 'Unlikely'. He grinned delightedly and started gathering the energy to open a portal back, the effort actually taking less than a minute.

Kirlin held the shields up, waiting for him to finish impatiently and sweating as she did so. "And fuck this place. I never want to see this particular universe again."

"I hear ya on that, doc," Kid replied with full agreement, then reached out to snag her robe and yank her along as he stepped through the portal, leaving a final single-fingered gesture at their pursuers.

There was a moment of disorientation, then they were through and back _exactly_ where they started on the Eyes of Truth.

Kirlin said, "And with that.. I think I will pass out from exhaustion now." And proceeded to do just that.

"Whoops!" Kid said as she fainted, catching her as she started to fall since he already had a grip anyway.

He gently lifted and carried her over to a couch, laying her there for a moment as he went over to the replicator and ordered some orange juice and a decidedly heavy in sugar candy bar that he remembered from a long time ago. Snagging a chair on the way back, he sat down and pestered her a bit to wake up.

"Hey, doc, wake up. Need some energy in ya to work against that drain. Nothing like a bit of sugar. C'mon now."

Kirlin groaned a bit and muttered, "I never trained to sustain magic for that long like that..." She reluctantly accepted the food and drink wearily and munched.

Kid chuckled, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms, shaking off the loathed image in favor of his usual form as he did so.

"Well, ya did pretty damn good then, considering," Kid said. "Even managed to get out alive and a bit ahead for the adventure. Not that I plan on ever going back again. Had enough of fanatics hunting dragons in my life. Hehe."

"No kidding... They're enough to drive _me_ batty..."

"Yeah well," Kid snorted a laugh. "I did kinda notice you gave up on the whole 'oh woe, gotta heal em all' routine after a bit. You do know that only works when you're in a safe place, right? Randomly wasting your energy to heal some schmuck that might just stick a knife in you isn't such a hot idea."

"Right, yeah..." Kirlin smirked. "Bloody people almost make me feel sympathetic for Chaos for having to put up with that crap..."

"Oh I dunno," Kid replied, shrugging. "People like that have their reasons a lot of times, generally having something to do with surviving in a crazy world. Hell, I'll do just about whatever I have to in order to keep my scaly hide intact, can't blame them for doing the same. Besides, those walking dead things were ick."

"And now I'm sure they thought we were somehow responsible for it all, too."

Kid grinned. "Oh, I can certainly hope so. Just 'cause I can understand it, doesn't mean I forget being shot out easily. You get used to the idea after a while though, even if it does hurt like hell. Heh."

"I'll prefer to avoid being shot at in the future if it's all the same to you, thanks," Kirlin said.

"Little secret, doc?" Kid chuckled. "Not my favorite thing either. But hey, when it happens you deal with it. Maybe you'll get lucky and this little galaxy-class starcruiser will stay in nice, safe places for a while."

Kirlin smirked a bit and said, "You know, I think I just want to sleep for a week..."

Kid grinned. "Won't wanna do that, just keep eating a lot and that drain'll go away, but some sleep wouldn't hurt. Can I help ya back to your quarters?"

"Yeah, okay," Kirlin murmured. "And send Counselor Troi down in the morning."

"Ugh," Kid muttered, moving to scoop her up in his arms. "Please tell me that was a joke. Don't think I could handle that kind of shock being real right now."

He stopped by the terminal to find a quick map and headed out into the hall, wending his way thence.

"Yes... that was a joke... I certainly hope she's not aboard this ship... although there's a 'claver aboard who seems to think she's a counselor..."

Kid sighed in relief. "Great news, doc. You should look up some of the old Star Drek vids and see the horror I felt for a second there." He chuckled, stepping into a lift and ignoring the curious look of a redshirt. "This place is just strange sometimes. Fun, but strange."

Kirlin just dozed off again, snoozing lightly. Kid smirked as he noticed her slip off into sleep again, making the remainder of the journey as quietly as possible.

"Silly kid," he thought to himself, "get past the save the world delusions and she'd have the energy to put to more productive use."

Not likely to be an issue though, not since she seemed perfectly, sanely content to remain a doc aboard this nice, safe ship.

"Sleep well, kiddo," he murmured gently, having gained access to her quarters and resting her on the bed. He arranged some pillows, draped a blanket over her, and headed back out... probably to work some more on that bloody, thrice and never sufficiently damned 8-ball.


	30. A Tyranid Welcome

Tarna, growing fairly bored with being cooped up on Epsilon Station with all those weird bunnies, wandered around exploring the station and found one of the docking bays. There were several ships inside and not a lot of people, but one of them caught her attention. It was the smallest ship there, shiny and painted in light and dark blue, sleek like a racecar. She approached it and ran her fingers over it, and along its side was painted the word "Whistler", apparently its name or class of ship.

Glancing about to make sure nobody's looking, Tarna murmured, "I think I'll just take this little baby for a joyride. I'll put it right back when I'm done."

She popped the hatch and climbed inside and glanced over the controls. They weren't too different from those on Theodore's Darknova, which she had flown plenty of times, so it only took a moment for her to get the engines started up and flying the little Whistler out of the docking bay. The disorganized rebels aboard the station didn't even realize that she wasn't the one supposed to be flying this ship.

"Whee!" she said as she flew the Whistler around in circles, testing its speed and agility outside the station.

Then she noticed a blinking light coming on and an alarm, "Danger: Radiation levels approaching lethal levels."

Oops, she'd come a bit too close to the neutron star. She quickly banked the ship and flew out away from it, but in her haste to get away from the high radiation area, the ship fell into one of the many unstable wormholes around the Epsilon neutron star.

"Ah, crap," Tarna said, keeping close hold on the controls.

The wormhole transit was perhaps the most harrowing that Tarna had ever experienced, a seeming maze of sharp angles and impossible curves that tore at the eye and demanded hair-trigger reflexes to avoid sudden flares of power which threatened the very existence of her tiny craft. At long last, as the very dregs of concentration were being drained away from her, the ship broke free of the hellish wormhole into the darkness of normal space.

She might be uncertain as to her fortune as the return portal appeared to have vanished, the phenomena not greatly uncommon to have a one-way trip, leaving her seemingly stranded for now until she might found another way home. The vague instant of worry was shattered suddenly, as the sensors of the craft re-oriented themselves after the scrambling effect of the rough transit only to find local space literally jammed with flotsam and jetsam.

One such piece caromed off the sleek hull of the ship, tearing a ragged hole in its skin, and a shrill alarm hammered at her ears. She worked to frantically stem the cascade of malfunctions which follow, but luck did not seem to favor her as another unidentifiable, and larger, bit of debris slammed into the tail section and sent the ship careening and spinning wildly out of control toward the briefly visible circle of a nearby planet.

Looking from beyond her immediate sphere, one would see two titanic fleets intermingling in the shoals of space around the planet, energy flaring and burning to shatter debris to the cosmic winds... such as the field she'd happened into on her transit. Both forces were of seemingly organic design, though one almost seemed to _breathe_ with life with each ravening beam that seared out from it, the other merely alien and beautiful.

Hive Fleet Kraken appeared to be holding its ground well against the forces of the Eldar that were seeking to purge it from this resource world, and that did not bode entirely well for Tarna. Her dizzying, spinning trajectory was drawn inevitably into the well of the planet's gravity, and she had a few moments to consider her life and its sins as she plunged through atmosphere in a smoldering, melting craft toward a blackened crater far below.

Internal systems ejected the pilot at the last possible moment, the idiot mind of the computer obeying its most sacred programming even in its death throes. The impact was horrific, the small craft _not_ designed for such harsh treatment disintegrated into small bits of wreckage which she could briefly see beneath her before the shock wave reaches up and snatched consciousness away to descend into blackness. It was such a pretty racing ship, too.

Some unknown time later, she wakened, feeling battered and bruised, but apparently retaining some blessing of one god or another as no more threatening injury was apparent. From her vantage at the center of a smaller crater placed within the larger which she had glimpsed earlier, there was no sign of anything to cause immediate worry. Well, other than the fact that she was well and truly stuck here now.

A faint movement toward one edge of the larger crater did draw her attention, equally quiet sound accompanying it.

Tarna groaned softly, checking herself for injuries momentarily and wondering just why she was still alive after all that. She peered over to where she thought she saw movement, brushing herself off slightly and slowly, unsteadily climbing to her feet. If it was hostile, she'd really prefer to not meet them lying down. She quickly checked to make sure her bag of holding didn't get lost in the crash as well, as her sword was in it.

Tarna found herself to be in surprisingly good condition, far better than she could possibly have hoped for in the circumstances. To her dismay, however, there was no sign of anything salvageable of her equipment or a hint of useful remains to her craft. Nearby were the scorched and blackened remains of humanoid figures and other things not nearly so recognizable, some laid nearly at each other's throats as might be expected in a war.

The source of movement would seem to be one of the former, a humanoid in blasted and melted armor, likely standing at the precipice of oblivion if their apparent condition is any indication.

She cursed quietly and wondered if Sardill had anything to do with her current predicament. Tarna headed over to the figure nearby and did a quick examination of the armor in hopes of gleaning some clue as to where in the Abyss she had ended up, and searched for any working weapons with which she might defend herself.

The being's armor was deformed beyond recognition for the greater part, though one curved, intricately designed wing arched from its back. Its helmet bore a striking resemblance to a bird of prey, the lightly glowing eyes seeming to turned to examine her as she looks it over. The figure reached and curled its fingers around the hilt of an elegant sword, gems and runes along its length flaring with light at the touch.

Light dimmed, however, as the being shook its armored head and rolls with effort to the side. "You should not be here, child of man," it spoke, the voice gently melodious even scarred with pain. "The Reavers consume this world."

"Well, I didn't exactly come here by choice," Tarna replied. "I'd very much like to be somewhere else, but my ship appears to be a heap of scrap metal now. And worse it appears that I've lost my weapons in the crash, too..."

The being chuckled lightly, then broke into a fit of ragged, bubbling coughing, only after the fit subsided reaching up to release the seal of its helm with a hiss.

"No, I would not expect even one of the Emperor of Man's most foolhardy to make such a choice," he replied, thrusting the helmet aside carelessly to draw a few breaths of the relatively clean air.

Long, sharply-pointed ears only served to accentuate the quiet strength and elegant grace of his features, even the bright crimson of his blood failing to do more than mar near-perfection. Eyes of a brilliant, emerald green fastened on her with bright intensity, seeming to look beyond the skin while the faintest brush of fingertips across the barriers of her mind may be felt.

"I will aid you," he said, "If you allow it to me. You will not survive to leave this world save through it, but the choice is yours."

Tarna gave a nod. She'd been around elves among the Elkandu for so long that she wasn't the least bit surprised at his appearance, nor particularly hesitant.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Tarna said with a bit more confidence than one would expect from a single unarmed human.

"I will return soon to serve in another place, such is always the duty of my name," the Eldar replied quietly, then coughed again, blood bubbling at his lips before he went on, "This world and the purpose we sought in it is likely lost to us, however, and this may not be!"

The last sparked a deep-seated energy that seemed to flow from him in waves, anger and wrath combined with a deeper, subtler, more ancient power.

"Take this blade, that you may face what comes in my stead," he continued, "Perform this deed and you will know the thanks of the Eldar."

He sank back, eyes closing, and it would appear that he was slipping into death at a most inopportune moment... he hadn't explained _anything_ yet! That concern was brushed aside though as a gentle offering is presented at the doors of her mind, a gift offered with some urgency.

Tarna, used to similar telepathic contact with the Elkandu, readily opened her mind to him as she reached over to do as he said.

A storm flowed into her mind, a whirlwind of thought that scoured and searched at first and then seemed fully content and stifled the fury to a gentle breeze which flows gently. Their purpose here was learned, the invasion of the Tyranid having fallen upon a world that held an ancient Warp gate, a gate capable of leading to countless strongholds of the Eldar were it to fall into enemy hands.

The nature of the Tyranid themselves overlayed atop this awareness, the destructive tendencies and voracious appetites underscored by flickering memories of their devastation of countless worlds. It began to subside at last, the breeze gentling to little more than a breath and then falling to silence. Oddly, the physical form of the Eldar within the armor seemed to grow translucent with the process, fading wholly as quiet descends.

Tarna looked at him oddly for a moment, frowned a bit, and went to take the blade as he had said, glancing about the vicinity for signs of anything that might be immediately wanting to kill her or worse.

Only the armor yet remained, and even that seems to lose substance beneath the dimming light of the day. Her examination of the surrounding terrain revealed that her unplanned landing had deposited her atop a plateau, its sides steep and yet not entirely without purchase that might lead down into the alien jungle that stretches as far as the eye may see in any direction.

The jungle was like a sea of movement in many directions, though, her new-found knowledge seeming to warn her against drawing too near to such places as they would doubtless be home to the endless hordes of the Tyranid seeking to devour all life. Occasional glimpses were caught of creatures that definitely don't belong here, the glistening carapaces of the Hive Tyrants and massive bulk of Carnifexes lumbering through the surf.

Any direction she looked was a dangerous proposition, but her gaze was drawn toward the north and the faint outlines of a mountainous range. There, she knew, would she find what the Eldar had tasked her to find... that, and a way _off_ this crazy world.

Frowning a bit more at the fact that the Eldar's body had just disappeared like that, Tarna first, however, went to see if she could find any trace of what happened to her bag.

The uncontrolled descent of the Whistler and its subsequent explosion left no sign of her equipment immediately apparent. The resilient nature of the item would suggest that it likely survived the experience, but with the erratic trajectory she'd arrived with? It could have ended up _anywhere_.

Tarna grumbled unhappily for a moment as she sighed and headed off in the general direction of where this gate thing was supposed to be. Primarily, however, cursing Sardill for her luck, whether or not it was even true.

Sardill, fortunately, was far from this place, or he'd likely find great amusement in the events which follow; primarily of finding what appears to be a semi-safe path to descend from the plateau, only to recognize the slinking form of a ripper leaping out from behind a boulder. Surprise favored neither of them in this instance, as both went tumbling ass over teakettle down the slope.

Tarna reacted with more of a resigned sigh than the "oh crap" one might expect, though. But, as dying wasn't high on her list of priorities since her "curse" was broken, she was damned well going to see about getting out of this mess alive.

Fate did seem to be a bit more kind at the foot of the slope, however, the two beings finding themselves separated rather than tangled about each other. The newly-acquired sword remained readily to hand, fortunately so as the snake-like Tyranid swarmling shook off the momentary confusion and hissed hungrily at Tarna.

Tarna's long hours at sword-training came quickly to mind as she leapt to her feet again and whirls around swinging quickly in an attempt to neutralize the creature.

Rippers relied upon the undulating mass of numbers to pose a significant threat to the worlds which they consume, digesting swaths of organic material before returning to be reabsorbed into a pool to feed the appetites of the horde as a whole. The trained reflexes of a warrior are more than sufficient to the task, the gleaming blade slicing it into two uneven parts mid-lunge.

Unfortunately, it was quite uncommon to find such a creature running around alone, and rustling in the nearby jungle would seem to give credence to the glimmer of assessment.

Tarna wasted no time in hanging around, moving to head away quickly before she got overrun by the things. She didn't even bother swearing about the matter anymore already. Unlike Kirlin, Tarna actually had common sense and a healthy amount of self-preservation._ If it's trying to eat me, kill it. If there's a lot of them trying to eat me, run like hell._

Tyranid in the midst of a feeding orgy were not the stealthiest of beings, and though there were a great number of them about their movements were readily detected in advance. Her headlong flight was forced to detour as larger groups or creatures were glimpsed or heard, but it became increasingly difficult with the waning light.

The last shreds of the day found her in a shallow streambed, a fallen tree to one side of a deepening pool concealing a darkened maw of what may be a cave. Better than running around in the open at least, Tarna thought, going to head inside warily.

Oddly enough, recent experiences and age-old cliches aside, the cave appeared to be safe and free of the infestation that stalked the darkening night beyond. It seemed, in fact, to be quite cozy and comfortable compared to the thick and humid air that is normal for the jungle. Perhaps the gods of this place didn't completely hate her after all.

If anything, that only tended to make her more nervous. She was far too paranoid to count on her own good fortune. She proceeded to explore the place thoroughly.

The cave was a natural formation, likely caused over time by the placid flow of water bisecting its floor which moved to feed the stream she'd recently encountered. It appeared to rise from underground in an irregular curve of the cave, perhaps one of countless sources of water that have fed the jungle for years and years. Nothing seemed out of place or threatening, at the moment, beyond the occasional unnatural cry from the dark outside.

Tarna reluctantly accepted that there was nothing in here about to eat her at the immediate moment, and settled down to rest for a moment warily. At least, she thought, it would give her a chance to dream-scout the area, but she didn't much like the prospect of what whatever passed for a dreamworld in such an unfamiliar universe might hold.

Nothing immediately leapt forth to savage her delving into the dreaming planes, her scouting readily discerning the energies of the ones gorging themselves upon the life of the jungle nearby. Several swarms were active within the area, even in the dark of night, larger Warriors acting as nodes to maintain control of the lesser creatures as they forage and destroy.

No sign was found of a Hive Tyrant in the vicinity, thankfully, the gifted memories speaking of a need for caution in dealing with these powerful creatures. They were ultimately the ones who direct the symphonic destruction pursued by the swarm, the Warriors acting in their stead on a smaller and more local basis as the need arises.

The lesser creatures were, as a whole, mindless and without purpose when left untended, the Hive mind being the only part of them lending 'sentience' of any sort. She was nearing the end of her scouting foray when something else suddenly appeared to draw her attention, though nothing more than a simple ball that bounced erratically hither and yon without seeming purpose.

Tarna was somewhat relieved for the most part, but was far too cynical to think that her luck would hold out and only tended to take that as a sign that things are going to get worse. She went to investigate the strange ball-thing curiously.

The ball was a brightly and many-colored thing, the pattern of colors seeming to change as randomly as the erratic path it follows. It slowed as she neared it, seeming to show some sign of interest in her as well as it bounces around her with bright abandon before vanishing suddenly without a trace or seeming reason.

Tarna was fairly confused, and attempted to figure out where it went, but failing that went to return to sleeping.


	31. Strange Meeting

"Hello!" came a cheerful greeting upon Tarna's return to the here and now.

The speaker was immediately clear and present, in fact lounging rather lazily perhaps a body's-length away. No sound or any other indication of his approach or arrival had presented any warning, but his cheerful demeanor didn't appear to be the least deflated by what must surely be a suspicious Tarna. He bore at least a superficial resemblance to the being she recently encountered, similar ears and nobility of feature, but otherwise much different. His clothing was simple and strangely seemed hand-spun, comfortable-looking to match the ease of his manner.

"Fancy meeting you here, Tarna," he added with a grin.

Tarna blinked a bit as she woke, looking at the person. "Hello," she said tentatively.

The stranger didn't seem the least put off by her lack of enthusiasm, in fact quite content to make up for it with his own.

"What brings you to this arm of the universes, hmm?" he asked, "Not enough going on in that strange little corner where my brother's mucking about lately?"

"Your brother?" Tarna wondered. "Well, I must say I kind of ended up here by accident..."

The stranger laughed and waved a hand dismissively, "Accident? No such animal. I can't take credit or blame for it, in this case, but I'm certainly not above taking advantage of it to be sure!" He reached behind him, dragging a familiar-looking bag out and tossing it to land at her feet. "Think you forgot that, by the by."

Tarna picked it up and peeked in it and said, "Thank you!" She, however, restrained herself from kissing him.

He grinned, accepting the warmth of her delight gleefully. "Wouldn't be fair to play the game if the players didn't have the toys they're used to using, would it?"

"So who are you? And who is this brother of yours you mentioned?"

"Pish-posh," he replied, "The name's not the thing, really, not when it comes down to it. Suffice to say that my brother's been napping for an overly-long time and I'm in a bit of a mood to lend him a hand, though the stuffy old thing would never even thank me for it, I assure you! Much like Baharroth, the stick you met earlier. Absolutely boring to tears, the lot of them."

"This has nothing to do with Shazmar does it? Tell me it doesn't have anything to do with Shazmar please." Shazmar tended to make things more complicated.

"Shazmar?" he chuckled and shook his head, reaching to draw two apples from his flattened pocket and tossing her one before taking a bite of his own. "Mm, no. Not quite the same, though I've heard of him now and again while poking about the Warp. In truth, the game I propose is on a somewhat smaller scale than deciding the outcome of existence, very tedious business, that."

Tarna shrugged and took a bite and said, "So what's the gig, then?"

"Ah, to the point at last!" he replied cheerfully, tossing the apple carelessly away into the darkness, where it made not a sound. "You've already obtained what you really need as far as getting off this stodgy little ball of dirt is concerned, Probably even get you back to your drab and dreary existence beneath the thumb of that Jami fellow."

Tarna flinched inwardly at the mention of Jami. That was not a position that she looked forward to finding herself in again.

He paused and looked at her with a quirked brow. "Nasty bit of business, that, should really find a loophole or nice little rabbit den to scurry into and avoid it. Or get someone to lend a hand. Well, whatever," he continued with a shrug. "So what do you plan on doing on getting off this little speck in the cosmic scheme of things? Return to that? Or would you be interested in something a bit more... entertaining? Play a little game that helps my brother out, despite himself, and I'm sure you'll find the adventure appealing to your vagabond ways and perhaps quite profitable as well."

"I'm listening," Tarna said. "Any day that doesn't end in me being killed or tortured is a good day in my opinion."

"Oh, I can't promise you'll avoid any of _that_," he responded with a light laugh. "The best games involve risk equal to the possible rewards, after all. But, to the heart of it, there were four items created a very long time ago, some would say as a cosmic bit of a joke."

He broke into a broad grin at this, for no apparent reason, which many would no doubt find to be highly unnerving.

"These items, orbs made of a most unusual material, to be precise," he continued, "wended their way hither and yon, to and fro, akin to the little bouncing, brightly-colored balls they might otherwise have been in a more cheerful, enlightened existence. Sadly, these creations fell afoul of four most-unsavory powers and are since quite tied to them, all-unbeknownst to their current possessors." He chuckled. "In short, you would be given the opportunity to retrieve these for me, risk your very soul and sanity along the way, and perhaps die a truly horrible death... but the rewards?" He grinned and shrugged. "The choice is yours, or I can always return you forthwith to any number of places."

To support this, the scene around them flickered and darts from one familiar setting to another before returning to the cave.

"So, are you game?"

Tarna pondered for a moment. She was thoroughly convinced that whoever this was, was apparently this universe's version of Shazmar, if not Shazmar himself screwing around as he had a habit of doing.

Tarna finally said, "I'm probably going to regret this, but alright, I'll do it."

"Oh, very good!" he replied, leaping nimbly to his feet and clapping his hands. "In that case, let's get you away from this stuffy little cave and on the road to adventure, eh?" He paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The kids really do need this little problem taken care of, though, and it's really not _me_ to do so directly, so..." He's grinning again. "We'll let you finish this out, and let your road meander inevitably back to the game."

Without further ado, the cave vanished in a blink and Tarna found herself in a much larger cavern, at the center of which lay an alien temple of a design similar to what the El'dari might have constructed.

"Careful, Tarna," came a voice in her ear, "The Tyranid are already within and using their specialized minions in an attempt to subvert the gate. Should be fun!" After that, only silence and the occasional odd scuffle enfolds the cavern.

Tarna stood up and pocketed her bag again, and with a grip on her sword she took a deep breath and went to head toward it.

The temple was bathed in a harsh, unnatural light, the source seeming to be a number of quasi-alive 'objects' placed at intervals around it. Nothing moved immediately outside, though there was evidence of recent activity and faint sounds echoed out from the open main entry. There might be other ways in, but cursory examination had not yet revealed such.

Tarna roughly thought that a full frontal assault by herself against however many of them might be here was probably not the best idea she could come up with, and proceeded to creep around quietly to try to find any sort of back door, handy windows, or whatever.

Doors were evenly spaced on all four sides of the temple, each likely leading into the same interior spaces if what she 'remembered' from the gifted memories was accurate. Nothing else, unfortunately, presented itself to her diligent searching at the moment, though the bright glare of the 'lamps' definitely affected the overall view a bit.

Tarna quietly approached the vicinity and picked a door at random to creep in quietly, hoping to at least get the drop on anything that might try to eat her.

The interior of the temple was far larger than the outside would suggest, not an uncommon phenomena in the universe Tarna came from. Shadow and light competed for dominance in the chamber, causing odd patterns in places and on the scene which opened out before her.

Gleaming arches were set at three equidistant points around a smooth, crystalline-smooth circle on the floor, the alien beauty transmuted and turned grotesque by the pulsating, living tendrils which curled around and dug through the structure. Odd, purple-skinned humanoids performed various tasks at various points, including what she knows to be a control panel, seeking to override its defenses.

Unfortunately, these beings were not alone, as Tarna found when four sharp taloned arms reach for her from the darkness.

The genestealers were known and hated the galaxy-wide, their kind responsible for the abominations currently plying their trade at the Warp gate. It did not hesitate, as would none of its kind, sinking steel-rending claws into Tarna from all different angles, its primitive instincts savoring the first taste of fresh genetic material even as the Hive mind alerted the others of its kind nearby.

Tarna, used to using quick teleportation in close combat, was quite inclined to at least attempt to do so.

A resonant hiss stopped the genestealer from making its kill, its siblings gathering around and turning as though listening to something. Without any particular care or regard for the wounds inflicted, they dragged her out into the open chamber, their progeny continuing their work without paying any attention to the proceedings at all.

The source of the earlier hiss became apparent as a creature unfolds itself from a shadowy corner, most likely mistaken for a bit of statuary or structure before as it lumbered forward ponderously and lowered its plated skull to study the intruder. Tarna could feel talons scrabbling and prying at mental shields, ripping through layers to get to the meat beneath.

Tarna looked over at it, wincing and grunting a bit at her wounds, and clinging to her sword she tried to focus and teleport over to attack the thing wherever it appeared weakest.

Tarna, despite the pain of her wounds and perhaps drawing on the reserve provided by memories of even more grievous ones past, flickered from the grasp of the genestealer who had recently bested her and brought the sword in an arc to intersect with the huge creature's 'knee'. A spear of raw wrath slammed into her shields as the Hive Tyrant tumbled like a tree and scrambled away from her with its remaining five limbs.

Every creature in the vicinity closed into a protective line around the wounded tyrant, compelled by its dominance, leaving Tarna perhaps a few moments to plunge into the borrowed memories and figure a way out of this mess. The use of the portal came readily enough, as well as how it might be set to destruct afterwards, but the question remained whether she would be able to accomplish both in the time allowed.

Clenching her teeth against the pain, Tarna teleported again nearby and proceeded to try to figure out how to make this place go boom. Time didn't really occur to her much, aside from evading anything attempting to rip her to pieces or do other unpleasant things to her.

Tarna didn't need to disable any security or safety protocols; the Eldar had allowed for needing such use. The destination codes weren't really forefront on her mind and she picked one at seeming random, quickly activating the gate afterwards. A quick run and leap, and she stepped into the distorting field that took her elsewhere.

The average minion of destruction that comprises the Tyranid hivemind was not, perhaps, the brightest of beings. The Hive Tyrant, on the other hand, was quite perceptive even while recovering from the shock of having a limb amputated. Genestealers leapt after the fleeing humanoid, but were repulsed by the shimmering field she passed through, the titanic explosion which follows not only decimating them but ensuring an ice age for the planet.


	32. Visit to Ulthwe

Tarna arrived safely at a similar structure, though it was much more pleasingly lighted and comfortable all-round. The tall armored figures that approach and level their weapons were, however, not quite so comforting. At least they didn't immediately open fire.

Tarna would doubtless be pleased with the explosion behind her were she present to see it, however if she had been so she would probably be less than pleased. She grunted softly and stopped to inspect her wounds to make sure she wasn't about to bleed to death, keel over from something important having been skewered, or otherwise.

One of the guardians looked to the side as though listening to something, most likely a commlink of some sort, then lowered his weapon and motioned for his companion to do the same.

"We are ordered to see to your well-being, human," he said, "Do you require immediate assistance?"

"Well, I don't think I'm about to keel over on the spot," Tarna muttered. "Although I would hardly complain if it isn't too much trouble."

"One does not question a Farseer's orders," the guardian replied quietly and offered a hand in support. "Allow me to escort you to a healer, that your wounds may be tended before being brought before him."

Tarna gave a nod and gratefully accepts his assistance.

The colors of their armor wasn't much to speak of, but the sleek elegance did add a certain appeal. He aided her through curving halls to a chamber which would seem to be more a garden than a sickbay, the austere Eldar working there actually breaking away from pruning a plant as they entered.

The healer's eyes narrowed as he saw the wounds, not caring whether the patient was Eldar or outsider as he said, "Rest on the table, I will tend to the wounds inflicted by those... ugh. Creatures."

The guardian helped her up to the table and then moved back to the door, where he took up station to wait.

"Foul beasts," the healer muttered, "Drink this, it will cleanse any toxins which might have clung to your flesh."

A vial of a pale green liquid was offered, its scent a not-unpleasant mint. Tarna happily complied and downed the liquid obediently. The elixir was equally soothing to the taste as its scent would imply, leaving a warmth that spread through the body in its wake.

The healer gently probed at the wounds and 'tsked', his gaze growing unfocused as psychic energies coalesced and gently knitted the wounded flesh. Not a wholly painless process, but considerably better than the bonesaws and knitting needles of bygone days. He steps away and gently tilted her chin upward to look into her eyes and made a softly-satisfied sound.

"The wounds you suffered," he said quietly, soothingly, "are often infected, but it would seem you at least were brought to me while my aid would prove of use. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. I've had worse," Tarna said. "Many thanks."

The healer nodded and offered a thin smile. "You are most welcome, though I fear I may do little for your garments save offer something to replace them. This is the first time I have encountered your kind here, human, what extraordinary circumstance brings you to Ulthwe in such a state?"

He moved away and returned with a neatly-folded flowing robe, which on examination would be much akin to his own. Comfortable and of finest quality. Tarna carried around a small wardrobe in her bag, but didn't argue the point in this case, merely thanking him and going to put it on.

"I must say, I didn't really intend to come to this universe at all. I was in a place called the Karzan Galaxy, which has recently suffered heavy attacks by Chaos. But my ship encountered an unstable wormhole that led me, unfortunately, to a planet under attack by Tyranids... I wasn't feeling overly picky about my destination when getting out of there."

"I cannot claim familiarity with the Karzan Galaxy of which you speak," the healer replied, "But can readily understand your haste in escaping the clutches of the Tyranid. Such creatures are a blight on many worlds, their numbers as countless as the stars if the tales of our warriors are to be believed."

He chuckled lightly, and turned an imperious look on the Guardian waiting at the door as they signaled for attention.

"I would presume," the healer continued with a faintly wry grin, "that someone else is commanding your presence beyond the means of this poor healer. May your gods watch over you, human."

He returned to his garden as the soldier stepped back into place and made a silent gesture for her to follow. Tarna gave a slight bow to the healer and thanked him again, then turned and headed out to follow the Guardian out of the room.

The Guardian escorted her, at a brisker pace this time, through further halls, seeming an endless circle of curious glances from the Eldar they passed and artifacts of ethereal beauty. At length, they arrived near the center of the world, a grand garden, and the Guardian merely gestured her forward and faded back from view.

Awaiting her was a serene, ancient Eldar dressed in a flowing, multi-hued and intricately patterned robe, an elegant blade strapped at his waist and an arcane staff being used seemingly as a walking stick.

"Come, come." He gestured. "I have been awaiting your arrival, though events were oft-times unclear to my sight. I would wonder, and ask, why."

Tarna approached and gave him a bit of a bow. "What do you mean?"

"Please, be seated."

He gestured to the circle of stone benches nearby. Tarna took a seat and listened to him attentively.

"First, to explain. I am Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwe Craftworld. I realize that such things would mean little to those of the Empire of Man, yet my visions would suggest they might mean even less to you. My title is simple enough, for it denotes my ability in those things which my people prize most highly, the potential to call forth the scattered skeins of time and see distant places and events which have, are, or may occur. It is that which has brought me knowledge of your arrival here, among certain other signs that one of my abilities could not help but pay attention to. Is this explanation sufficiently clear?"

Tarna said, "I think I understand. There are those who do similar things where I come from as well. What would you ask of me, then?"

Eldrad nodded, "Excellent, then you will understand when I say that your venture has occupied an unusually-prominent aspect of my visions, and that I cannot wholly explain. What the actions of one human weighed against the sweeping realities of this universe? Why should they feature so clearly as a whole, and yet some instances be entirely without knowing? The first is perhaps a function of the second, and I would ask what passed within a darkened cave on a distant world. There is another mystery which it may well address, but I shall not know until hearing of it."

"Well," Tarna said. "I, er, seem to have encountered one who is, as far as I can tell, the counterpart of the one we call Shazmar in my home universe..."

She silently prayed that no dildos fell from the ceiling.

"Who is this Shazmar," Eldrad gently prodded. "that I may have a frame of reference to rest conclusion upon?"

Seeing was his calling, but equally important was the manner and order in which the skeins were unraveled and the pieces of the puzzle were placed.

Tarna wasn't too sure how to explain this to somebody who isn't an Elkandu, but said tentatively, "He's, well, a god, and he has a really strange sense of humor..."

An odd expression briefly rested on the Eldar's features at the description, knowing all too well the likelihood of the origins of his many questions now, it might best be described as pained.

The expression smoothed quickly as he sighed. "Then you were most likely 'graced' with meeting an avatar of the Laughing God. Enigma wrapped within riddle tied tightly about with a puzzle and covered with a mocking grin."

"Yeah, that sounds like Shazmar alright," Tarna muttered.

"What then did the great Prankster have to say to you?" Eldrad asked. "Already have you answered one mystery which plagues me, perhaps another may follow suit which affects the Eldar as a whole."

Tarna summarized what he said to her. "Whatever that all was supposed to mean, anyway..."

Eldrad did not seem confused at the conversation, or at least some part of it, thought racing to an incredible and impossible conclusion.

"His brother..." he said thoughtfully, then did offer a quiet smile. "You do not know the hope you have given me this day, one that was certainly never considered possible and yet I cannot gainsay its truth in light of recent developments. To explain, I would need return to many, many thousands of years ago when our own folly brought the awakening of Chaos in this universe. The Foul Gods awoke and tore our home asunder, yet still did at least one of our Gods stand against them. Kaela Mensha Khaine, the Bloody-handed, the God of War, strode out to meet them and was ultimately vanquished. His essence was split into shards which each such Craftworld as this has carried since and used in times of great peril to defend us... until recently, when none of these shards could any longer be awakened. The Laughing God speaks of his brother Khaine, of that we may now be certain, and his 'game' may well be of greater import than you may ever realize."

Tarna listened and murmured, "Hmm... So what exactly am I to do then?"

"Therein lies the final mystery," Eldrad replied gravely. "Only recently has a murmur been heard upon the Infinity Circuit, seemingly an echo of our honored dead and yet infused with the breath of life, a memory of a place that was heretofore unknown to us and anathema to the Eldar as it rests within the depths of the Warp. The Warp is the domain of the Harlequins and the Laughing God. I believe this place is intended for you."

"The Ethereal Plane?" Tarna wondered, trying to confirm that she's thinking of the same thing at least.

"Perhaps," Eldrad responded. "I am not familiar with the terminology of your own land, any more than you might be of mine, yet in olden times was the Warp often described in such terms. In more recent ages it is associated more readily with the insane, the mad, and the powers of Chaos."

"I used to know our own version of the place as 'the Dreamworld', but to all observations it's considerably more benign and calm where I come from. But I am, in the terms of my own people, a Dreamwalker."

Eldrad considered this explanation and shook his head slowly, "I believe that they are differing concepts, then, as the Warp is a maelstrom of energy and power that lies between this universe and whatever else may be. Only those of our tainted kin, the forces of Chaos, and the Harlequins reside there. To do so is to tempt madness and loss of the soul, as the Warp Spiders might explain as they use it to teleport during battle."

"It does sound like we are talking about the same thing, however," Tarna said slowly. "You have to cross the Ethereal Plane to travel to other worlds, and to teleport. Teleporting during battle? I do that myself, as well. The Dream Ninjas back home were trained in short distance teleportation during combat."

"It is perhaps similar," Eldrad conceded. "For the Warp is used in just such fashion here, though the dangers are immense, perhaps due simply to the strong presence of Chaos in their depths here. I might very much enjoy the opportunity to examine this whence you came, were the times very much different than they are. The realm of the mind and all which it encompasses are, needfully, an interest of mine."

"A vast fleet of Chaos went to the Elkandu Universe. They attacked the planet of Lezaria, but after that they moved on to the Karzan Galaxy," Tarna murmured.

"That would certainly explain the interest of the Laughing God in one who came from that place, then," Eldrad said, "The Foul Gods have forever been our foes, and I somehow doubt that the Prankster has forgotten or forgiven them for devouring the greater number of his brothers and sisters. Would any living being not then be inclined, however indirectly, to act against the ones so responsible?"

"They had actually, for a time, forced me into following them," Tarna said quietly, "But the angels of my universe had found a way of cleansing that taint from a person."

That revelation drew a clear reaction from the Eldar, a brow rising in surprise. "To so cleanse the foul cling of Chaos' stench is something which we have always considered impossible, or at the very least unlikely."

Not that the idea had been pursued far, in truth, as samaritan aims were generally an early casualty in war.

"If there's something to be said about the Elkandu, they're very resourceful," Tarna said dryly. "It never ceases to amaze me what all they've accomplished in the last ten thousand years."

"Would that the last ten thousand or even five thousand years were not spent embroiled in a galaxy-spanning war," Eldrad remarked, equally dryly. "Such an innovation may well have surfaced here, and now knowing that it is indeed possible it shall doubtless be examined once again as to reasonable and feasible expenditure of resources."

"The Elkandu like to say that anything is possible, given the inclination and persistence," Tarna said, staring off for a moment. "I don't know." She looked back at him and said, "How would you then suggest that I start with this matter?"

"In truth," Eldrad replied, "I would suggest you avail yourself of the opportunity to rest and tend your weariness first, then accept what we may offer that you have need of. Thereafter..." He lifted a hand in an elegant gesture of uncertainty, "The Laughing God alone may say. Your path from this Craftworld is clear, whence from there only he may say."

"I'll be grateful of such," Tarna said, nodding to him. "And my thanks for your assistance."

Eldrad stood gracefully and nodded, a Guardian approaching them on one of the many garden paths.

"It is the least that we may do to aid you, you need only ask and what may be done shall be done. Poor hosts indeed would we be for not so offering in the wake of an encounter with our most quixotic deity." He smiled lightly and motioned to the armored Eldar. "This one shall see to your needs."

Tarna stood and gave a bow. "Thank you again." She headed off with the Guardian pensively.

She was escorted to luxuriously-appointed quarters which were not so far distant from where Eldrad had been left, the chambers airy and light, imbued with a calm serenity and peace that belied the warlike face they show to the galaxy at large. The Guardian left her with a courteous bow, noting that he would be at the door if anything was required.

Tarna really wasn't going to complain about being treated like royalty. She was more than happy to take the opportunity to get a moment's peace, something rarely afforded to her in past years.


	33. Flight into Madness

Tarna had been left largely to her own devices after her meeting with the Farseer, the passage of time delineated only by a lavish meal provided in the dimming light of 'day' and then a slow, natural descent into 'night'. Morning arrived and another meal was provided, equally lavish in proportion and quantity, a fortifying elixir much akin to the one she'd received from the healer indicating perhaps the origin of the obvious intent.

There was a gentle chime at the door as she neared the end of her meal, a Guardian entering a full minute later and coming to a graceful attention.

"The Farseer requests your presence, I will provide an escort."

Tarna nodded and went along with him without complaint.

The Guardian led them on a shorter path this time, ending at a transport station and they settle into a sleek gravcar for a considerably-shorter trip than it otherwise would have been. They arrived in short order at what was obviously a landing bay, elegant Eldar craft of various classes neatly docked and only the coloration of one sounding a discordant note in the placid scene.

Eldrad was standing near the craft, its deadly lines alternately blurred and accentuated by the riotous coloration which would serve well in the depths of the Warp itself, speaking in quiet tones to a somewhat shorter than average Eldar who would appear to be the ship's pilot. Both nodded to her in greeting as she approached, the pilot examining her with frank interest.

Tarna headed over and gave a bow, and gave a look over the craft and the pilot.

"Greetings," the pilot said. "It would seem that I shall be your guide for a time. Interesting turn of events for a Corsair."

"Hmm?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Eldrad inclined his head first to the pilot, then to Tarna. "He has been informed of your destination within the Warp, and while their affiliations may sometimes fall into question there is no doubt that there are no better pilots to be found in this galaxy. May your gods watch over and protect you from our own."

He said the last with a faint quirk of a grin, nodded once more, and departed serenely.

The pilot looked Tarna up and down frankly, then shrugged.

"No worries, human, the Corsairs are the best at what we do, you'll get to the Chaos-blasted depths of the Warp intact or neither of us will be around to worry about it, eh?" He chuckled and gestured toward the rear cockpit. "Climb aboard, bit of a journey ahead of us."

"Sure thing," Tarna said, climbing inside and taking a bit of a glance around the interior as well.

She did not comment that she really really hoped "her" gods weren't watching over her, as she didn't exactly think much of them.

The pilot climbed aboard with easy familiarity, stepping back to see that she settles safely into the rear seat.

"No idea how familiar you may be with Eldar-made craft, so I'll point out a few things. One, don't touch anything no matter how bright and shiny it might look."

He grinned, obviously a bit less reserved than the average Eldar she'd encountered.

"Two, we're experts at gravitic technologies, so you're going to feel very little in the way of motion even during the most strenuous of normal maneuvers. Things will get a bit more complicated as we get into the Warp, that particular area definitely nastier than most, so you'll feel the occasional pressure of the field holding you safely in place. Don't panic and look back at rule number one. Any questions?"

Tarna said, "What kind of acceleration and maneuverability does this thing get? What kind of weapons does it have? Does it have an on-board replicator?"

Grinning, the pilot turned to hop into the pilot's couch in the forward cockpit, his voice coming clearly over the commlink, "If you're interested, I can give an example or two of what this ship can do. We're not known by the Empire of Man as a bane to their spaceways for no reason."

He sealed the two cockpits and went through the pre-flight with ready ease, the craft rising with a smooth thrum of power from the deck.

It turned with confident ease, seeming almost disdainful of the smaller craft it had shared a berth with, and emerged into space with a predator's grace.

"We're going to be taking a brief stop along the way, since we're headed into the Iyanden area of space and I've a few things to drop off with them. Plenty of time between now and then to stretch our legs."

"Sure thing," Tarna said. "Mainly lately I've been flying as a gunner rather than a pilot. My partner Theodore is a great pilot, but he can't aim for crap."

"Gunner, eh?" the pilot replied with a chuckle, "Amusing that you're sitting in the chair that my own usually occupies. Crazy as they come, but she never misses. What say we have a little fun once we're away from their high-and-mightiness's Craftworld? Bringing up a display of weapon capability and function now."

A holographic display lit up in front of Tarna with a variety of submenus.

The raider streaked through the darkness as the pilot continued, "Simple enough if you've got experience with weapon systems overall, the tricky part is having the spatial and tracking sense to hit your targets when they're going as fast as you are at widely-divergent vectors. Take a look at the tracking menu, you'll see we're not too far out from an asteroid belt that will be just the place to go for a jaunt."

Tarna happily took a look over the thing carefully, trying to get a feel for the thing and grinning like a fool in the process.

The raider moved, for want of a better term, like a bat out of hell and the pilot seemed more than inclined to take it through its paces. They found themselves within the outer ring of the asteroid belt in very short order, the craft diving and swimming through the dangerous celestial bodies much like a sea beast through shoals.

"Heat em up," he called over the commlink, "Painting our target now, give it all she's got."

The tracking screen marked a medium-sized asteroid, a basic compositional report scrolling along the bottom as numbers scroll endlessly to the side. Gunnery controls were not so very different than she might have encountered, though the sheer fury she might unleash with such a small craft might be a surprise.

"Roger," Tarna said, then wondered obliquely just how many Eldar there were named 'Roger'. She figured 'not many' and proceeded to fire at the hapless asteroid.

Brilliant light may be what she expected as the on-board weaponry fires, but what actually occurred was an eye-twisting distortion of space that rippled out from the D-cannons to strike the rock. Its apparent dimensions seemed to change, growing and shrinking alternately, until it suddenly shattered into countless fragments beneath the unnatural stress.

"Whoa, sweet," Tarna said as she watches the poor rock get shattered.

A shower of light particles peppered the energy field surrounding the ship, but the pilot had not even slowed in his headlong flight; arrogant or assured, one might never know.

"Excellent shot," he complimented her, the craft turning to veer along the path and skim across the skin of a larger body. "I think I'll leave those controls active when we hit the Warp, may be useful should we encounter our dark cousins."

"Who?" Tarna said. "There's drow here too?"

"Drow?" the pilot replied. "Never heard of them, no, there's a group of Eldar that moved to live in the Warp long ago and went crazy with it, or so I've heard it said. Nasty bunch, no doubt, don't ever get caught by them or you'll live just long enough to regret it and wish for death."

"No, the drow back at home are dark elves, and 'elves' are what we call... well, yeah..."

The pilot's soul assuaged by her reaction, the craft turned to dart through the far end of the field to continue their journey.

"Hang on to your sanity," he continued cheerfully, "Warp translation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The glittering depths of space seemed to shimmer and warp around them, much like the effect on the recent asteroid casualty, then the chaotic whorl of the Warp's energies enfold them.

"Don't look too close, they say you can lose your mind out here." He thought of the joke about Corsair pilots being far too late for that, but doesn't share it.

"Oh, I think I lost mine decades ago back in another universe entirely," Tarna commented obtusely.

"Bit of a trip ahead of us," the pilot said. "Faster than taking the long route, but largely dull unless we encounter various hostile factions who work here. Chaos and the Dark Eldar are the greatest potential threat, the other would be the Corsairs ourselves, though we won't have to worry about that." He chuckled. "All that leaves is total random chance, a warp eddy or storm, or the Harlequins and they're about as random as you get!"

"Oh, certainly," Tarna said dryly, "Not a problem at all." She chuckled softly.

"Well, you could have taken the quick route," the pilot replied with a chuckle. "The Craftworlds and quite a few other places are connected by Warp Gates which allow essentially-instantaneous transport, but for some reason old Eldrad seemed to believe you'd prefer this way. Not that I blame you, rather go jaunting about in a raider any day than go from point to point without seeing a thing between."

"Yeah," Tarna said in agreement. "Some people wiser than me would say 'the journey is more important than the destination.'" Tarna gave a soft snicker. "Teleportation's no fun."

"Although," he responded thoughtfully, absently as a blip appeared on the tracking screen, far closer than it could have approached in normal space yet farther than the other races would have seen. "There are times when safe can be good. Let's see what we've got here. Ah, wonderful, Dark Eldar. Don't bother to power down the weapon systems, that'll only inspire them to attack."

He chuckled and dipped the craft's wings to the left and then right, signalling that they weren't unaware of their shadow.

"They'll move along soon enough, they know better than to bother our ships, no profit in it for them and the price would be high on our next contract."

"I'll take your word for that," Tarna said, chuckling softly and watching the Dark Eldar absently. "What's this about contracts?"

"They're a nasty lot," the pilot replied, "but they're not entirely insane, even if they do seem like it sometimes. We Corsairs will work for them, or the Eldar, all the same to us as long as the mission looks to be of interest to one family or another. I've gone on a few with them, always fast and bloody, a wonderful day to be a pilot."

He shook his head, unseen, watching with a measure of relief as the other ship curved away and vanished in the sensory shroud of the Warp, then added quietly, "But better to collect and leave when it's done, not think too closely on the poor unfortunates that will be at the end of their pain whips tomorrow."

"You get paid to do stuff?" Tarna said.

The pilot chuckled. "You think these lovely craft maintain themselves without any sort of resources? We trade our services for parts and whatever other materials that we might need for our continued existence. Perhaps not so cozy and relaxed as the Craftworlders, but we do fairly well by ourselves for the greater part."

"Heh, don't look at me to criticize, I was just wondering," Tarna said, chuckling again. "Although considering some of the strange things I've seen in my time, I wouldn't be too overly surprised if this ship sang opera and ate cabbage."

"Oh, she can sing," the pilot said, "Though I tend to leave the musical accompaniment for actual combat situations. Even in the Warp there's more than enough to keep a Corsair occupied. Ask any race what they'd least like to see descending upon them from a Warp transit and I'll wager that we will be mentioned more than once."

"Heh," Tarna replied. "Personally, I'm a Death Dancer and a Dream Ninja. Although I still have yet to figure out just what it is the Death Dancers do. Aside from flying around the galaxy doing insanely dangerous things and blowing things up in the process."

"There's something wrong with that approach?" the pilot replied with a laugh. "Unlike our cousins, we realize that life is indeed for the living, not mourning forever the passing of those who go before us. You'll see what I mean when we reach Iyanden, a destination that I avoid as much as possible as they are positively morose and melancholy at all times. Pfah!"

"I wouldn't generally say so, no," Tarna said. "I do happen to like being alive, and not being killed, tortured, or worse. But then I suppose I should call myself lucky to not even be old enough to remember the Planar Wars. Not that much of what I've seen in the times I've seen was amazingly comforting anyway. But I digress."

"You digress?" the pilot countered. "That is precisely what I was talking about. Take a look at your life and ask, have I done all that others might have been afraid to do? If the answer is yes, then you're approaching it with just the sort of spirit that more of the laggards around here are in dire need of. Moping forever upon this, that, or the other thing, and never once stopping to realize that they are still alive."

"Yeah, really..." Tarna said. "I never really thought self-pity to be a very much useful activity. Well, usually I've been too busy running for my life to engage in it, anyway."

"It would appear you've been successful at it thus far," the pilot responded, absently as he adjusts instrumentation for the translation from the Warp to normal space. "Preparing for return to Iyanden space, keep an eye on the tracking screens if you like though I doubt we'll be finding anything unusual in the area."

The violent maelstrom of light vanishes suddenly, replaced by the calm serenity of the void. The shrill clangor of warning brings back unpleasant memories for Tarna as they emerge, sensors detecting quite a bit more activity than the pilot had likely anticipated.

"Chaos," he spat out, even the Corsairs finding nothing in that number to allow accommodation. "It would appear Iyanden has guests." Then he paused before continuing with some reluctance, "Not part of the contract, though. Realigning the Warp transmitters for re-translation."

"Chaos?" Tarna said with a touch of surprise, peering at the screen. "What, where are you going?" she about sputtered.

"That's a Khorne fleet out there," the pilot grated, not liking the idea in the least. "We're going to turn right back around and return to the Warp, another hour or two will bring us to the spatial coordinates I was given to deliver you to. The sidetrack to Iyanden is something I'll deal with later, when things are quieter and there's not a contract at stake."

Tarna twitched a bit, continuing to stare. "Yeah, okay..." Tarna said reluctantly.

The Eldar Craftworlds were tremendous constructs, and this one dwarfed the forces that swarmed about it, spitting energy in a dazzling display. Smaller Eldar ships danced through the ranks of the heavier, slower Chaos vessels, tearing through the heavy armor with D-cannon and pulsar fire. Their losses may be fewer, but it was glaringly apparent that the defenders had far smaller numbers to bring the battle.

Tarna just continued to watch quietly. Now, if Tzeentch had been involved, then it would have been a bit more personal...

Sweeping around, the pilot remained silent until initiating the countdown to re-insertion, leaving each to their own thoughts as power flowed into the powerful engines. The translation was rough, not having spared quite the time that might otherwise have been spent on the task, and the craft shuddered and rolled in the grip of a Warp eddy.

"Brace yourself," the pilot said, likely needlessly.

The raider savagely twisted and then was thrown suddenly forward as though by a giant hand. Silence descended after, cleared of the eddy and returned to the 'normal' conditions of the Warp.

Long minutes passed, when suddenly the sensors shrilled yet another warning as strange ships appear and then thunder past them without pause or hesitation, one of the nearer ones giving a brief glimpse of what might be a cruelly-laughing face decorating its hull.

"Harlequins," the pilot snorted, the momentary surprise fading and he sets the course for their destination.

"So..." Tarna said quietly. "Where are we going exactly, anyway?"

"No idea," the pilot replied with quiet reserve. "I looked into the area before accepting the contract, and have been here before, but nothing has ever been mentioned anywhere near where the destination coordinates. That might have something to do with a known Harlequin presence, the Corsairs don't normally interact with them or press too closely into their space."

"Wonderful," Tarna muttered dryly. She didn't say much else, going quiet and fairly well content to pass the trip in silence.

The pilot seemed equally content to let the silence stretch, the energy of the earlier arc of the flight vanishing beneath the distant hammer of the Blood God. There was sudden activity as they neared their destination, however, as two craft seemed to appear nearby and settle without hail or contact at the raider's wings.

"It would appear we're not to deviate from this path," the pilot muttered.

Harlequin craft, larger and appearing to be more heavily armed than the raider, though seemingly not bearing any hostile intent so long as their escort was not spurned.

Tarna watched them quietly, murmuring, "So it appears."


	34. Setting Up the Game Pieces

Their course led Tarna unerringly to a small 'island' in the Warp, stabilized by means that only the varied denizens knew of or were willing to risk. The escort ships followed at their wings until just before it, then veered off suddenly and vanished into the sensor-shrouding madness.

"Expected by the Harlequins," the pilot muttered, bringing the ship to bear on a clearly-marked field. "Not sure I envy you."

Tarna gave something of a snort. "Well, not much sanity left to lose," she muttered. "Thanks for the lift."

"Fortune be with you," the pilot said, setting the craft neatly on the field and popping the rear canopy open. "I'll be leaving, old Eldrad made it part of the contract as he said you wouldn't be needing further transport. Though what you'll find here..." he trailed off, the shrug implied.

The field was nearly bare, only a small shack standing off to one side, not a sign of welcome or direction to be found. Tarna climbed out, gave him a bit of a wave and stepped away, taking a look around at the vicinity.

The pilot closed the rear canopy, opening his own for a moment to call out, "Watch yourself! If the Harlequins are involved, then the One they follow can't be far behind." He paused, a flash of hate crossing his aquiline features, "I've got a delivery to make."

With that, he closed the canopy again and the ship rose with a quiet hum, veering sharply back in the direction from which they'd come.

Tarna mumbled to herself, "Yeah, I figured as much."

She was a little leery on a second inexplicable meeting with Shazmar's counterpart, but she turned to see who might be around nonetheless. No help for it at this point.

"Well," came a familiar voice, its source lounging against the door frame of the shack, arms folded over his chest. "Took your time getting here, didn't you? And not a single Chaos spawn to your credit, for shame!" He laughed and pushed away from the door, motioning her to follow as he walked within. "Come along, then."

Tarna smirked a bit and headed on after him. "Don't remind me," she muttered. "So what's all this then?"

Unsurprisingly, the inside of the 'shack' was anything but, instead appearing to be a giant playroom of sorts with oddities scattered here and there that seemed to be greatly out of place; racks of grinning skulls, flayed skins, and other similar trophies primary among them.

"Of course I'll remind you, what else would I have to laugh at, hmm?" He chuckled and pulled a chair over, draping himself lazily into it. "Stuffy old Eldrad filled you in on all the sordid details, I'm sure," he continued, "So we can dispense with the mystery hour. I'm not against answering any questions you might have beyond what he may have been able to give you, if it suits me. My resources are a bit farther-reaching than his, to be sure."

"Questions? Nope, definitely not," Tarna said. "I'd like to keep what's left of my sanity, if it's all the same to you. Relatively speaking at any rate."

Tarna wasn't about to forget the time someone asked Shazmar what the meaning of life was.

He grinned at her. "Tsk, sanity is so overrated, leads to dreadfully-dull things like staying out of harm's way and mulling and wailing endlessly about the torments and drudgery of life."

He waved a hand in airy dismissal.

"But, so be it, you've come to play the game and perhaps gain rewards greater than your wildest dreams, and who am I to gainsay that? Well, besides the minor detail of being a god and all." Chuckling, he continued, "Oh, just for a bit of amusement, let's dispense with the whole 'Laughing God' thing, just between thee and me, shall we? What to call me... what to call me?"

He pondered the thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"I know, call me Bob. Always did enjoy that one, and some rather funny tidbits that have come from the name across the times and places."

Tarna said, "Bob." She smirked. "If you say so. I can think of several other things which I might refer to you as, but I shall restrain myself on fear of unpleasantness." She smirked some more.

"Tsk, tsk, you wound me!" Bob replied without rancor, his laughter bright. "Never you mind the thought of my reacting to a good joke, even at my expense. That's neither here nor there, though, as the true game and laugh is yet to come, eh? I bet you're just dying to know what it is, aren't you? Come now, admit it, it's not every day that someone gets the opportunity to pull a cosmic prank!"

"Are you sure you're not Shazmar?" Tarna said again. Then she said, "But anyway, yeah, I suppose..."

"Shazmar," Bob replied, "Sounds like I definitely need to meet this fellow when this game is done! At any rate, let's take a look at things, shall we?"

The light dimmed as a slide-projector appeared on a table next to his chair, throwing a split image of the four orbs onto a screen.

"These are what you're looking for," he said, "And you're going to have a grand time getting to them where they are, I assure you!"

Tarna peered at it intently and listened attentively. "I'm listening, go on."

"Oh, you're going to love this," Bob chortled. "Each has managed to find its way into the hands of different races over time, though unsurprisingly three of the four are to be found in the Empire of Man. Curious little monkeys, those ones, never know when to leave well enough alone."

He shrugged and flipped the image with a click.

"The fourth is actually held in the Warp itself, by those crazy, nutty Dark Eldar. None of them is going to be easy to get to, you can be sure," he continued, "One laying in the ancient Dark Eldar city, one with the Blood Angels... rather violent fellows, those, even bloodthirsty one might say." He snickered. "Anyway, the third rests near the Eye itself, in the paws of the illustrious Space Wolves, specifically the ones long lost and only recently re-found." He sniffled, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. "Always was a sucker for a homecoming story." He laughed cheerfully, shedding the mask, the humor bright and nearly-feral as he added. "The fourth lays in the heart of Man's Empire itself, within the domain of their Mars Adepts. That one should be quite the puzzle to obtain."

Tarna watched the images, then looked at him again and back at the screen. "You know, this is fairly cliched," she finally said.

Bob didn't bat an eye, grinning as the lights came back up and the projector vanished.

"Now why do you say something like that? One might almost think you suspected me of ulterior motives, or perhaps arranging for this entire game from the onset! Stuff and nonsense, or some other cliche to that effect." He chuckled, but watches her curiously.

Tarna snickered softly. "Now, as long as I don't have to wander around collecting a party of misfits from random races who would never in all sanity actually work together, including a brainless sidekick and a fuzzy cute thing who is completely worthless in any actual fights..."

"Ugh, perish the thought," Bob replied disgustedly, brightening discernibly at her readiness of wit. "I'd never expect such a thing, certainly not in this mad, mad world! Rare enough that they'll stop and work with each other against a common, immediate enemy, perish the thought of putting an adventuring party of such misfits together." He snorted and chuckled, "No, I'm quite content with one player, for now. Rest assured," he continued, "I won't be sending you to any of these places without some degree of preparation, or a toy or two to aid in a bit of mischief making along the way, if you're so inclined." He grinned wickedly, "Far be it from me to restrain someone's homicidal impulses when it might be of some benefit along the way, eh? Now, that tidbit aside..."

A deck of playing cards appears in his hands. Nimble fingers blur as he shuffles the deck, most likely someone you would notwant to play poker against, and he holds it out to her.

"Pick a card, any card."

Tarna reached out and pulled out a card at random. The remainder of the deck vanished as Tarna looks at the card, the Queen of Spades.

"Hmm, not necessarily what I would have chosen first," Bob muttered, then shrugged. "But hey, that's fate, luck, fortune, all the other things that people lay the blame on, right?"

He chuckled lightly and snapped his fingers, and Tarna felt momentarily light-headed and a swirling vertigo assaulted her senses.

As it cleared, she noticed a few things right away, the first being that she was now clad in what could only be described as a dominatrix outfit from hell, all leather and spikes, wickedly-sharp blades projecting at angles from the bracers at her forearms. The next thing she noticed was a bit more obscure, and she can't quite blame the stiletto heels for all of the additional height.

Tarna blinks for a moment in confusion, glancing down at herself. "What..."

A full-length mirror appeared to reveal her state, complete from heels to elegantly-curved ears, though her confused expression is one that no Dark Eldar would be caught dead wearing. Weapons were secured at her belt, one an intricately-designed and technology-enhanced whip and the other a sharp and evil-looking pistol.

"Va-va-va-VOOM!" Bob commented, waggling his brows dramatically, "Wotta woman! Rawr." He laughed and waved it off. "Oh, I should really apologize for the surprise, but I'm not going to. You're going to need it to get the first orb, seeing as you're headed to the Dark Eldar fun-and-garden club."

Tarna coughed a bit. "Well, then, this out to be fun," she said dryly, smirking again sardonically. She peered at herself in the mirror a bit more.

"Oh indeed!" Bob agreed, leaping to his feet and pacing energetically, "Hmm, now, what do you need to know? Well, first off, let's address the matter of your dress, shall we?" He grinned over at her briefly, then continued, "They're a matriarchal lot, and they've taken it to the hilt, grinding the lesser males into the dust and taking sadism to incredible heights."

He gestured at the whip.

"That's just one example, the pain whip. Excruciating stuff, from all I've seen, and they use them in such..." He coughed. "...interesting ways. The more power a female possesses, the further their reach, of course, but I decided on something a bit more conservative rather than obvious. A little too blatant to introduce a new Lord to them without a portfolio, wouldn't you agree?"

"Right, naturally," Tarna murmured, looking a bit uneasily at the thing. "I suppose I should be glad I'm not a man, then... not that that tends to be that much of a consideration when shapeshifting is involved, at any rate, but I don't imagine most of them would like watching their genitalia suddenly disappear either..."

Bob snickered. "Oh, they go positively comatose at the idea, it's absolutely hilarious I tell you. Never mind that I'd full intention to return them to normal form or anything."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, yes, being female and familiar with it will prove of great advantage in this. Practice your sneer, your disdain, and you'll fit right in! Snarl like you mean it, rawr!" He chuckled, suddenly a bit quieter as he continued, "The orb they possess is, unsurprisingly, the one most-prized by Slaanesh. It resides in the temple of flesh within the very heart of their domain, spreading its corruption unnoticed for countless years now."

Reaching into a pocket, he offered her a similar sphere.

"I'll tell you now that that will cause a great deal of damage, don't be there if you decide to replace the other with it," Bob warned. "I rather suspect that before this round of the game is done, you will have no reservations in doing so."

Tarna took it and looked it over and gave a nod, and said, "No, I imagine not. From what I've heard so far, they seem to remind me a bit of someone I know..."

She thought of Jami and went to pocket it. Beltpouch it, in truth, the outfit leaving little to the imagination much less a place for pockets!

Bob looked at her with a faded smile. "That one is the one ultimately responsible for devouring the majority of my siblings and sundering dear Khaine to the cosmic winds. If you fail in any other part of the game, know that success in this one will earn you reward beyond your dreams."

He turned suddenly away, gesturing and bringing a shimmering portal into being.

"The game is ready to begin when you are, Tarna. I'll be watching with some interest."

Probably with popcorn, no less, but he didn't add that.


	35. The Slave Market

"Oh, one more thing," Bob said, just as Tarna was stepping into the portal and felt a moment of disorientation, his voice continuing in her mind's ear regardless, "Remember, sometimes the most potent weapon may be found in the mirror."

He laughed, most likely at having mimicked the enigmatic nature of his own people, and fell silent as the world which now appears around her.

The sky was the crazy, shifting kaleidoscope that she'd grown accustomed to, a much more turbulent version than what had been known in other planes. It lent tilted light and shifting shadows to the alleyway she found herself in, the buildings around her heightening the effect through alternating patterns of smooth wall and wickedly-shaped outcroppings rising at improbable and senseless angles. Faint sounds of an occupied city could be heard all around, but nothing was in the immediate vicinity to notice her nor to be of particular interest.

Tarna took a brief look around and headed on purposefully, trying to act as though she had every right to be here. She was still a bit uncomfortable wearing - and being - what she was at the moment, but at least she had no particular shame or embarrassment about it.

Her path led to a bazaar, a great open space at one side of the city with a landing field situated near the very rim of the land itself. Various craft of Dark Eldar design were currently parked there, all spikes and sharp angles, apparently carrying cargoes for the gathering. Dark Eldar of all descriptions swirled in masses through the various lanes, though it was clearly the females dominating in all transactions.

Brief appraising looks were all that occasionally greeted Tarna, nothing more than might be garnered from any other shopkeeper speculating at the likelihood of a prospective mark. The goods ranged from the only-faintly unusual to the outright strange, though the center attraction was apparently the acquisition of slaves brought in from various raids and guarded at a cordoned-off area near the middle.

Tarna strolled through the area, looking casually over the wares and taking only a mild interest in them as she headed through. She took a glance over the slaves as well, looking toward them appraisingly.

She wasn't the only one showing particular interest in the potential slaves, that particular commodity one which held a great value among the Dark Eldar for a variety of reasons ranging from the menial to the perverse and sadistic. The selection was overall not terribly good, consisting mainly of the sorts of normal folk you'd expect captured on any raided world, but even those would find homes before it was done.

A few were more exceptional though, one stray Eldar standing with rigid, if doomed, disdain among them and occupying a space of honor as a fairly-rare catch. The second, Tarna was surprised as some 'memory' identifies him as a Space Marine, of all things, easily distinguished by the massive build and height common to their genetically enhanced phenotype. Why she recognized them was up for speculation, of course, but not likely surprising.

Surprising, however, that the Dark Eldar had managed to keep that one alive, even now as he ignored the lashes of a pain whip and lunged at his tormentors with no sign of fear or concern for his well-being. His efforts were for nothing, though, as he dropped suddenly unconscious as a robed, staff-bearing woman marches from the crowd around them.

She examined the specimen closely, then made a gesture that sent several armored Homunculi servitors scurrying to carry the prize off to whatever fate she had decreed. A Lord among the Dark Eldar, without a doubt.

Tarna obliquely wondered just what passed for currency around here as she watched the spectacle passively from a distance. Strangely enough for a setting that might be expected to feature haggling and exchange of currency, the transactions seemed to proceed with nothing more than subtle exchanges linked to the comparative status of those involved.

Someone of Tarna's apparent caste completed a transaction nearby with little difficulty, while another with lower standing elsewhere failed to sufficiently cow the 'merchant' and was frustrated. Overall, a most complex and bizarre arrangement, the rules of which were missing from the collage of information she recognized as being aware of.

Knowing and suspecting the nature of 'Bob', it could either be that he didn't consider it important or that he'd left it intentionally out to add a separate level of difficulty to the 'game'. Either possibility seemed equally likely, really.

The momentary distraction at the slave arena quickly smoothed over, barely a ripple in the overall flow of the bazaar. A few minutes later, however, a substantially greater disturbance arose as someone near the landing field called out an alarm. Sinuous figures rose from beyond the edge of the world, gliding on supple wings and bearing a considerable resemblance to the rays common in many worlds' seas.

Smaller figures were packed onto their backs and leap out onto the field as the creatures passed, flame gouting from their mouths to score the craft parked there. It would appear that while the Dark Eldar might carry some similar inclinations to the hordes of Chaos, Tzeentch at least had no great fondness for them and had sent a gift of Screamers and Flamers to disrupt their dark festivities.

Tarna decided it probably prudent to vacate the immediate vicinity and saw about getting on with what she was supposed to be doing. She didn't especially care if these beings killed one another, but didn't care to get caught in the crossfire if she could possibly help it.

She wasn't the only one to think along those terms, the majority of the 'valiant' citizens moving _away_ from the call to arms in a surge, the crush of bodies less than might be expected due to the agile nature of the race. The forward momentum crashed into a wall, however, as a phalanx of Homunculi appeared on the scene and begin to move toward the site of intrusion.

Their commander paid little heed to those of the troop who opened fire on those getting in the way as they attempted to flee the scene, in fact gunning one such down himself. The progress of the unit was comparable to juggernaut, relentless and uncaring, another element entirely breaking around them and proceeding with considerably more energy and utterly ignoring the crowd. Wyches, bloodthirsty and readily called crazed for battle.

While the Homunculi might be considered the standard foot-soldier of an army, the reckless abandon of the Wyches was much closer to the elite ranks of the berserker, their sharp blades flashing now and again as their bounding passage was briefly interrupted by one foolhardy enough to stand in the way. They had only one thing on their minds, ripping into the intruders, and anything else was merely an obstacle.

The assault force bestowed by Tzeentch, on the other hand, seemed content at the moment to lay waste to the vehicles and the pilots foolhardy enough to attempt to man them for the moment.

Tarna grumbled a bit in irritation as she tried to get relatively out of the way, checking quickly to see if she had some sort of ranged weapon on her and uttering something fairly impolite with regards to Tzeentch.

Tarna found that the best possible place to be at the moment, other than elsewhere entirely that is, turned out to be hiding among some of the stone outcroppings that served as furnishings for the slave arena. They were comfortably solid and likely to absorb the stray blast of energy, and provided cover from the lunatic forces cutting a bloody swath from either direction.

A side effect to that was that she had a relatively clear view of the battle as it unfolds. The Wyches lived up to their name, dodging and weaving through the Chaos minions with seeming magical abandon, ripping bloody trenches in the sides of the larger Screamers and bringing a few of them down in short order. The Homunculi focused on the Flamers at the fringes of the battle, both groups familiar with the creatures and their tendency to explode.

The battle was nearing its end when Tarna saw furtive movement nearby, the Eldar rising from concealment and giving her one hateful glare before sprinting toward the battle. His bonds might not allow for him to do anything to his equally hated enemies, but they didn't hamper his ability to try and get in the path of one of the giant mantas...

From her relative cover, Tarna proceeded to shoot out at the attackers, cursing Tzeentch with a fairly personal vehemence. But the minute she spotted the movement and caught the Eldar's glare, she tried to tep to him, "Wait! Damnit!" She leapt to her feet.

The Wyches and Homunculi being otherwise preoccupied, either didn't notice or paid no heed to further within the circle of the largely cleared bazaar and the few beings remaining scattered throughout it. Chaos was much more prevalent in their attention at the moment, though the intruder numbers are rapidly diminishing with each passing moment.

Her attempt at contact went unanswered and seemingly to no effect, as the Eldar saw nothing save another of his dark kin and only lengthened his stride. He cursed the Laughing God with a snarl as a stone outcropping seemed to rise in his path, wholly unseen, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Tarna leapt over toward where he had fallen, still shooting toward the attackers, and tepped again, "Oh, for love of Bob. Listen. Stay with me, I'll get you out of here. Somehow."

The last of the Flamers was struck by one of her shots, the small pistol actually packing a greater damage potential than she might expect of such a tiny weapon and burning a hole deep into the creature. It vomited flame as it died, the globules of viscous fire licking out to engulf the final surviving Screamer which lived up to its descriptive title as it also succumbed to death.

All that remained of the Chaos forces were splattered, ichorous lumps of twisted flesh, the surviving Wyches and Homunculi making sure of their demise with brutal efficiency. The Eldar spat an epithet at her in disgust, not yet separating mental and vocal contact, and awkwardly struggled to rise.

Tarna looked at him disdainfully, but her mental voice was far from matching the look on her face. "Trust me. Please. I'm not what I appear to be." In an attempt to calm him and reassure him, she sent him images of the interior of Ulthwe.

Hatred melted to a mixture of disbelief and confusion as the images cascaded through the Eldar's mind. He had seen that specific Craftworld in times past while serving as a Guardian, though it was not his home, what would one of the Dark Eldar know of it? The hesitation was sufficient to allow for some semblance of 'normalcy' to return to the world around them, the warriors of the city departing as quickly as they'd come.

A Dark Eldar male that Tarna vaguely recognized as having seen working around the slave arena appeared suddenly, his wares far too valuable to have allowed him to flee along with the waves of the other.

"My gratitude, Mistress," he offered with obvious deference, "It would have been a pity for this one to have escaped."

The Eldar, realizing his moment of opportunity had past, bared his teeth in a snarl at them. He didn't move, however, recognizing the futility of doing so now when there was no hope whatsoever of earning his escape into death.

Tarna didn't bother putting away her weapon just yet. She looked over at him and said, "This one is mine." She gave him a look that said she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

The merchant reacted with some surprise to her opening of the bartering in such abrupt fashion, his eyes narrowing speculatively and suspiciously about the true motives resting behind her actions.

"Surely you would find something else more appealing, Mistress," he replied in a wheedling tone, not certain that he might not be better served with another 'buyer', "This one will doubtless require a great deal of trouble to be useful."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle him," she said, grinning at him evilly.

His eyes flickered to the still-drawn pistol and the pain whip readily to hand, the gaze darting for any sign of assistance to reinforce him against the sudden unease brought about by her dominant stance. Finding nothing to bolster his rapidly vanishing resolve, he merely bowed.

"As you wish, Mistress. Allow me to assign a proper control collar and he is yours."

She nodded to him and allowed him to do so, putting the weapon away.

The merchant wasted no time securing a collar about the unresisting Eldar's neck, its skin intricately patterned with lighted circuitry. He extended a small box with a control pad on it to her, not deigning to explain it as such would be expected to be readily understood by those of sufficient station.

"If you are pleased," he salvaged what he may of oily dignity, "then remember to speak of me to your sisters."

Tarna took it and nodded to him with a flicker of a grin, then turned to the Eldar and tepped, "Trust me. I'll get you out of here. I swear it." Aloud she just snapped, "Come," and headed out.

Clearly not entirely happy, but sufficiently respectful as to not warrant direct correction, the merchant bowed once more and then returned to check upon his remaining wares. Overall not a terrible day, all told, his two best acquired by those of at least sufficient rank and prestige to boost his own by a few degrees.

The Eldar followed her command wordlessly, her telepathic communication meeting resistance now as he regained some measure of equilibrium and determination to not remain a plaything of his enemies. Things were, for the most part, quite black and white in this universe and upon its outskirts, and little remained for the narrow swath of gray between.

Tarna headed off, having no bloody idea just where it was that she was going, but she was not about to let _that_ on. And she was certainly a lot more nervous thans he was willing to let on as well.

She tepped to him quietly, "My name is Tarna." Even if she didn't show it, the nervousness was quite clear in her mental voice.

He offered no resistance, for now, fully aware of the futility of it at the moment and waiting for later opportunity. The Eldar were quite familiar with their dark kin and their ways, and the harsh brutal reality of their world did not allow for anything save rigid resistance. Pale eyes were certainly watchful, however, as they passed along the boulevards of the city. Places of entertainment were quite prolific near the bazaar, as might be expected.

Their array of services offered and advertised range from the mundane, such as places to sleep and drink, to the extreme of live sex and torture shows. They did not seem the least shy about displaying samples of the delights to be found within, the Dark Eldar as a whole reveling in the long-spawned anarchy and madness of the Warp.

She continued on, carefully masking whatever might be going on in her head. At least outwardly.

"God, I hate this place," Tarna tepped. "I want to be somewhere else. Anywhere else! And I want to be out of this damned costume and wearing something... decent."

Her disgust touched the fringes of his mind and surprise weakened his instinctive shielding enough that he caught the majority of that, a look of speculative uncertainty turning to study her with quiet intensity. He was familiar with the Seer and Farseer powers to do such, and the unlikely possibility of transmitting such simple and undisguised loathing as anything but truth. It gave him something to think upon.

"Perhaps," he remarked with manifest reluctance, "You might seek a place to rest."

Curiosity dragged it from him, though not without a spark of purpose-serving cunning as such solitude would needfully allow a possibility for action.

"Don't know what else to do," she tepped with a mental sigh, although she'd be perfectly happy to get off the streets for a moment and away from all this and try to talk to him more in private.

She proceeded to look about for an inn or something. Finding a place to stay was simple enough, whether she chose a more quiet locale or a place catering to overflow from the more rambunctious clubs. For the former, the district seemed to quiet and melt into a more mundane residential area a bit further along. If she'd been inclined toward the latter, it was certain to be simple indeed to merely walk into one of the fleshpits and find a room by the hour.

Tarna tried to find somewhere relatively quiet and private, not even really caring to hear all the 'rambunctious' stuff going on at the moment.

The slightly more-distant establishments seemed to be the way to go, then, incidentally having a smaller chance of encountering patrons intoxicated on any number of things along the way as well. Her apparent status was sufficient to obtain private quarters without difficulty, and obsequious invitation to call if anything is needed. The proprietor's expression smirkingly doubted that interruptions would be appreciated, however.

Tarna didn't dissuade the suggestion of the implications of just what it was they thought she meant to do, and headed back to her room, inwardly grateful at the chance to relax for a moment.


	36. Melaran Sadron

Basic hostel accommodations in any universe were largely the same, plain of decor and essentially guided by functionality. The greatest advantage, in this case, was that it was quiet and not besieged by masses of Dark Eldar lurking in the corners.

Tarna certainly noticed the stiffened rigidity of her 'slave' at the suggestion made by the proprietor, but he remained silently aloof as the door closed behind them. After making sure the door was locked, she went over and let out a ragged sigh, burying her face in her hands.

The Eldar's eyes narrowed as the door locked, but he did nothing for the moment as she moved away, still mindful of the collar even though his hands might now be bound. A choice would have to be made, but he was uncertain just at this moment what game his 'owner' was playing, if she was playing one at all. He could trust nothing at the moment, beyond the certainty he would not return alive and whole to his Craftworld again.

Tarna went to take a seat somewhere, trying to force some of the tension out. "Hate this place so much..." she mumbled. "I'll be more than happy to be gone from here once I'm done here..."

The Eldar sunk into a crouch, studying her thoughtfully, searching for any sign of deception. He was no Farseer to look into the soul of another, but it would seem that she was being truthful, but...

"I do not understand," he said quietly, watchful, "You say you loathe this land and yet it is kith and kin to you. Why? Unless it is simply ruse and shadow."

Tarna snorted softly, gesturing at her attire. "It's not. I'd never in a thousand years _choose_ to wear something like this. And I've never been here before in my life, and never hope to come here again, either."

He frowned lightly. "Then why are you here, if not from another Warp-tainted den of the dark kin? Surely no Craftworld would be so mad as to send one of its own to seek to infiltrate here." He pauses and shook his head. "At least Iyanden would not, in certainty."

"I was sent here on a, erm, 'quest', by a certain deity with a strange sense of humor," Tarna murmured quietly. "And I'd very much like to do what I came here to do and leave."

"Quest? Deity with a strange..." he replied with confusion, then winced suddenly at the implication. "That One has tasked you with something here? Legion are the tales of the Harlequins' devotion and madness, but I would have believed even they would not be so lost to reason as to attempt something as this!"

"Every bloody second I'm here I think somebody's going to catch on and start shooting at me," Tarna muttered. "It's taken all my discipline and self-control to make it this far, and I don't even know where to go next. I barely even know what I'm looking for!"

"I fear I may aid you little in that," he replied with a sigh.

He motioned to the tattered remnants of the shipsuit his captors had left him with as a typically sadistic ploy that it might be used as a psychological scourge later.

"I am obviously no more familiar with this land than you are, other than having faced its denizens upon varied fields of battle," he said. "Would that it were within my power to do so, I do not envy your plight."

"No, I don't expect you could, really," Tarna murmured. "But I couldn't just leave you to the hands of these... these... disgusting..." She cut off a string of expletives and rubbed her head a bit.

"You have my gratitude in that," he said softly, "What I may do I certainly shall, I swear it. Such a place is anathema to the Eldar, yet still may I find some measure of redemption by assisting in some manner upon the mad quest set before you. Better by far, than death in distant lands without purpose."

He finishes on a note that is strangely mixed of melancholy resignation and a soldier's simple and irrefutable determination.

Tarna mused pensively. "Maybe if I could find a map or something, I should be able to... hmmm..." She broke off her train of thought and glanced up at him. "What's your name?"

"Melaran Sadron," he replied with considerable poise, his rise and formal bow seeming wholly out of place in the setting and yet perfectly natural for him. "And I would be glad of the name of she who served to deliver me from the most recent of my misfortunes..." he prompted, straightening and arching a single elegant brow in query.

"Tarna Tanson," she replied, looking over at him and giving him a nod.

"Tarna Tanson," he mused, the name seeming odd on his tongue, but shuttered the idle thought aside for the moment as he crosses to settle onto the edge of a sea. "What, then, is the object of your quest? What intelligence were you given prior to its undertaking?" If any at all, considering the source of quest and presumed origin. "Perhaps in this might be found some glimmer of the path which may be pursued."

Tarna summarized what he'd told her about this part of it.

Mulling the recollection, Melaran replied thoughtfully, "Finding this temple should be no great feat, in truth. I suspect that they are not so far from some very basic tenets of design from their origins and would construct such a facility within the very heart of their land. It would likely not-" he smirked faintly, "-be quite such a simple task to gain entry to the halls within which might hold what you seek."

"Well, I've done plenty of stupider things in my lifetime," Tarna said dryly, but didn't bother to elaborate on that. "At least in this case nobody's shooting at me yet. So far so good, right?"

"A sufficient definition of a successful exercise in infiltration, yes," Melaran agreed with a faint chuckle. "And now you must only find that path, continue your charade, and gain access to the heart of this tainted land. A simple enough task for a follower of that One, I'm sure," he finished with a bemused shake of his head.

"I'm not..." She shook her head a bit. "Oh, Abyss with it. Now, what about you? Hmm..."

"You're not... what, Tarna Tanson?" Melaran prodded lightly, "I know full well that I am a Guardian of Craftworld Iyanden, warrior and defender of the Eldar race, and no matter that I am lost to that home of the soul for now as it shall always be here." He touched his chest. "What, then, are you or are you not certain of or claiming affiliation to? Hesitation in even small things may bring death when Chaos walks."

"I'm not precisely a follower of that particular deity," Tarna muttered reluctantly. "In fact, I'm not exactly an Eldar at all. Erm. Regardless of what I might look like at the moment. This might sound a bit absurd, but I'm not even from this universe at all."

"Why does this bring hesitation, then?" Melaran asked bluntly.

The revelation was perhaps odd, but not beyond the bounds of the bizarre that the Laughing God was known to be capable of from time to time, and actually clarified some curiosity as to her unfamiliar mannerisms.

"The Prankster is always an element of the random," Melaran said, "and thus in ill favor with the greater part of the Eldar, yet never has he stood against the soul of what we are. I am inclined to believe that such a jest would be his subtle hand at work in some even grander one, but I am also of the belief that he has chosen someone of merit to pursue it. You need not have acted in my regard, Tarna Tanson, and yet you did. That speaks well of your soul, particularly in this universe of madness and unending war."

"This universe is crazy, I'll give you that," Tarna muttered. "And Chaos has come and invaded _my_ universe now. And my home was always, well, crazy in a different manner." She smirked. "But it was comparatively peaceful. There were even actually periods of time in which large quantities of people weren't actively attempting to kill one another."

"Are we mad for wishing to survive, or surviving simply because we are mad?" Melaran chuckled lightly, his demeanor gradually easing. "If you are only now seeing the effects which the Foul Gods inflict, then you are fortunate indeed as we have suffered their vile touch for longer than I remember, and my youth is centuries past. Does not the concept of their evil bring a desire to combat it in the interest of simply being the 'right' thing?"

"That we did not know that particular evil does not mean we did not have our own evils, of course," Tarna murmured. "And I think I've put up with one or another for far too long. Right? Hmm..."

Tarna pondered for a moment, and realized for how long those concepts had been alien to her. And realized that at some point, she somehow had ended up no longer being a demon. She blinked for a moment in startlement at that realization.

"Someone once told me that even a soldier must know the right of things, to seek within his own heart to answer questions that could otherwise lead to the grip of Chaos," Melaran said quietly. "Fight for nothing save the pleasure of it, or the blind obedience of orders, and inevitably shall you fall prey to the Blood God or worse."

He offered a palm-up 'shrug', memories still fresh of recent events.

"Even the Gods of this world, while acting in ways which are often beyond our ken, show some inclination to one side of that question or the other," Melaran said.

"It's been so long since I ever even had a moment to really think about it without being pulled along to one thing or another against my will." Tarna's voice sounded oddly distant and thoughtful.

Settling back in the seat with languid ease, Melaran looked at her quietly for a long moment before speaking again, "And what of this, then, has you so suddenly lost to thought, Tarna Tanson? Musing upon distant places and times, or something of more immediate concern? We are, at present, in as peaceful a location as might be obtained in this dark place, it may aid your spirit to ponder what concerns you."

Tarna replied quietly, with some reluctance, "I can't say that I have always walked the path of what you might call good and right. I once fell into the trap of Chaos myself against my will. I can only be glad that there are those of my people who discovered a way to cleanse that taint." She stared at the floor.

Melaran mulled that over, the immediate innate response at declaration of Chaos taint blunted by his own recent experience and debt to her. Never had he heard of such a thing being possible, and yet he could not immediately dismiss it out of hand. Instead, he turned away from the thornier side of reaction with some difficulty to focus on the more 'practical' side of the matter.

"If true, then a decision obviously was made which provided and escape from the labyrinthine maze of darkness which the soul may find itself trapped within. That is... something in which you may hold pride, Tarna Tanson, and indeed that which must be admired. I might only wish that greater numbers might find it within themselves to turn aside from those blacker paths."

"Well, I can't claim it was entirely my decision at the time, as I wasn't really in much of a state to be thinking clearly," Tarna commented. "Though I must say I much prefer my thoughts to be my own. No, I went along with it willingly enough, but I figured if I didn't I'd get shot at. By one of your folks, I believe he was."

"Not wholly surprising," Melaran replied evenly enough, without apology. "We Eldar are, for the greater part and certainly within Iyanden, at a considerable disadvantage against those owing allegiance to the Foul Gods. With millennia of such conflict behind us, is it truly any wonder that our reactions are stringent and often violent when faced with that which would gladly destroy us with a moment's hesitation?"

He nods to indicate her, smiling thinly.

"Were it not for the circumstances of our meeting," Melaran went on, "I too would have found myself constrained by those same reflexes. We live in a dangerous universe, Tarna Tanson, as you have glimpsed in this place."

"Yes, I could hardly blame him, under the circumstances," Tarna chuckled softly. "Hmm, what was his name? Dolen, I think it was..." She looked off thoughtfully.

Melaran just looked at her blankly for a moment, then asked simply, "Dolen Ista?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Hmm," Melaran snorted lightly, shaking his head. "Then it would appear that I was not the sole member of that ill-fated expedition to be misplaced beyond all reason. I am not displeased to hear of it."

He inclined his head to her formally, a quiet smile emerging.

"It would seem I am indebted to you for bringing a moment of gladness to the heart as well, Tarna Tanson."

"You know him?" Tarna said. "Well, last I saw him he was alive and well, if a bit far from home." She chuckled softly.

"Yes, I know him," Melaran replied, "It was he who commanded the unit which I found myself separated from some time past and led through a series of misfortune to bring me here. It would seem that his occasional homage to the Prankster did not go wholly unnoticed, and I cannot say whether that is reassuring or ill-favored indeed." He chuckled softly.

Tarna grinned a bit. "Well. I can't say I'm sorry for having complied at any rate. And now... I'll rather choose to do what's right."

"I have found it much simpler to do so," Melaran replied, "Better by far than following the opposite path and finding the ghosts which haunt you to be aided by your own conscience."

He fell thoughtfully silent for a moment.

"The Prankster may not find full favor amongst the Eldar, yet in this gamble of chance will I readily thank him. To find paths crossed in such a manner, while the road behind may have been less than pleasant, is indeed something to be grateful of, Tarna Tanson," he finished softly.

Tarna smiled for a moment, and said, "I don't think I could have forgiven myself if I hadn't intervened." She sighed. "So, now, how do you suppose we're gonna get you home?"

"I am less concerned with that," Melaran replied, leaving his already-spoken gratitude unsaid further for now, "than that which has brought our paths together, Tarna Tanson. I would suspect that the Prankster has done nothing without forethought, and the pursuit of your quest may well lead to the other."

Survival assuming, he mused wryly, not something he could ever take for granted.

"Regardless, I feel compelled to do what I may to further your own stated destination that your own path might diverge from the quixotic whims of that One. I might..." he paused, looking at her with deliberate care and sparing no detail. "To continue as your slave might serve, yet where a slave might not pass a servant of that blood may. To add another facet to the charade may prove of value."

"I don't want to take you into greater danger than you are already in, but I would welcome the assistance if you're willing to help me..." Tarna said slowly.

"If you will allow it," Melaran replied, "then so shall it be until no longer wished for or fate decrees else. Danger..." He chuckled softly, "That is not something unknown or readily-avoided for anyone who steps upon the Guardian's Path. It would, in truth, be my honor and pleasure to serve."

He might not be able to accurately predict all actions of his dark kin, but at least there was some distant blood which might serve well.

Tarna bowed her head to him and said, "I'd be happy to have you along, then."

Melaran answered the nod with formal grace, then asked with a quirked grin, "What part would you of me then, Tarna Tanson? That of beaten and broken Eldar thrall? Or perhaps one of their own subservient males? I have observed enough of them that I might likely play the part, either way. I leave it to you to decide which might better serve your purpose."

"If you think you can manage the latter," Tarna murmured. "But how?"

"The only difficulty remains in that regard as to attire and..." Melaran indicated the collar with a faint grimace of distaste, "This. Our dark cousins are not so long removed from the Eldar that I would not readily pass for them in appearance, the similarity of grace and elegance evident in the form which you yourself bear. A challenge it shall be to overcome and restrain reflex, but I believe it to be possible."

Tarna gave a short nod. "Hmm, that part should be readily dealt with, I think, but where to find the 'clothes'? Meh, I wish I were as good as Azale at scrying and teleportation..."

She looked about the room on the off chance something might present itself. The room itself didn't present much in the way of options, save the comm unit sparking the memory of the smarmy hostel proprietor below.

It would likely not be difficult at all to arrange for appropriate attire from that venue, with the proper approach. Considering their attitude, the clothing acquired would likely be of a sort that would blend in seamlessly here, if no more concealing than her own. Tarna had no idea how she might manage that without sounding suspicious. She did, however, mull over the possibility.

Melaran idly tapped his fingers on his knee, pondering the problem, then offered the familiar hand-shrug.

"They are beneath your apparent status, it would seem, or they would likely have been greater difficulty in arranging accommodations here," Melaran said. "To delve into their process of thought is distasteful, yet useful in this, merely communicate your wishes without explanation. Rank and social status often attain the same unquestioning results."

Tarna sighed and silently prayed to whoever might care, and proceeded to call up the request. It was a little disturbing how quickly her voice changed from one moment to the next as she slipped back into her role.

The proprietor didn't answer the comm, having likely gone off for the night or headed to another pursuit, Tarna instead finding a male servitor at her disposal. This actually simplified matters quite a bit, as there was not the faintest hint of condescension or challenge in the male's attitude, quite servile and helpful in fact and arrangements are readily made in short order.

Melaran watches the transaction from off-screen, frowning faintly in distaste but said nothing until the connection is severed.

"This shall certainly be an exercise in playing a role, Tarna Tanson," he remarked blandly, "No part of our society would ever subvert their own personality so merely for 'status'. As it must be done, however, so shall it be done."

"I don't understand it in the slightest and don't really want to," Tarna said, restraining the urge to spit. "Even if some parts of it are similar to the way the Elkandu do some things, they're for very different reasons and others are vastly different."

"Society and the manner which you interact with it are significant factors for us all, Tarna Tanson," Melaran replied in subdued fashion, "Just as I may have reacted differently in other settings, it would take a great deal to shake the foundations of what that one has likely endured through his existence. I find the ideal repugnant, but cannot blame such a one wholly when there are equally-repressive regimes elsewhere."

Tarna nodded absently, and murmured, "I suppose it's not a wonder, really, that Torn Elkandu fell so readily to Chaos. And in their case, it was a strict hierarchy based around magical power."

"Such strict delineations and power-hoarding structures are ever the tools and means of Chaos," Melaran replied grimly, "Were it not for the lifelong regime of self-discipline and meditation instilled in the Eldar, we too would fall readily to them as so long ago."

Tarna sighed and rubbed her head. "Things seem so hopeless sometimes, you know. There's few enough of the Elkandu, and fewer still who aren't invariably corrupted..."

Melaran smiled faintly, both melancholy and sadly wistful. "We of Iyanden know of failing numbers and dwindling population, Tarna Tanson," he said softly, "Some do indeed fall into the dark despair which inevitably leads to inaction and retreat into memories of the past, and yet..."

He shook the melancholy off with visible effort, his voice firm.

"Where there is yet life," Melaran continued, "there is reason to fight and continue to preserve what remains. Never surrender hope, in that direction you find only the damnation of the Warp waiting eagerly to devour your very soul. Strange to hear from a soldier? Merely obeying orders and flying from battle to battle? Even in this, is hope born, for activity in the path of what must be done for the greater 'right' will ultimately bring greater peace to the soul even should it prove to be for aught in your time."

Tarna shook her head a bit. "They're no different. They're no different! Why did I not see this before? Everyone's a lackey to somebody else. The strong ones sit around in their basements and get drunk and get whatever they want. The weak ones end up constantly running errands for one person or another who happens to be stronger than them. They sit around and are constantly making things and doing things for those stronger than them. In Torn Elkandu they listen to loud terrible music constantly and have orgies in the streets!"

Tarna buried her face in her hands. Melaran frowns deeply and rises, crossing to crouch beside Tarna.

"Be at ease, Tarna Tanson," he said gently, touching her hands with a light brush of fingertips. "This too shall pass, as it always must with the ages. You speak of horrors which are intimately familiar to me, and I say that the Foul Gods cannot, in the end, prevail. So long as ones such as you are willing to stand against them, their tide shall ebb once more."

Tarna sighed softly and lowered her hand, giving a bit of a nod. "I'll... yeah... alright..."

Melaran studied her in silence for a moment, then went on with a quiet smile, "From your own words, your universe has been largely peaceful, and that shall aid your cause greatly. At the least you do not possess races which will only deign to communicate with each other when faced by a common foe, elsewise at each others' throats and allowing the dark evil to slither unchecked in the Warp around them."

It was a brutal, but honest assessment, and one that could readily lead to a retreat into melancholy of his own, but he firmly dismisses the inclination.

"Even here," Melaran went on, "Chaos cannot stand against the combined or even individual wrath of those willing to fight it for long. Imagine what might happen in your own world, to see Chaos soundly defeated when such as you unite readily to achieve greater works!"

"No, not such as that," Tarna said. "There's different races, yes, but an Elkandu is still an Elkandu regardless of what species they happen to be. Since an Elkandu can get reborn as any race, they tend to learn fairly quickly to ignore that. But they abuse the mensch, the ones who aren't Elkandu and don't have their mental powers..."

"More the fools they, then," Melaran replied quietly, unmoving, "It is the heart of the people that cuts out the heart of Chaos, not simply its greatest champions. When Chaos finds no meat to add to its unholy engine, where then is _their_ power? Such lessons may only be learned with time, yet they must be inevitably learned to stem the never-ending destructive cycle. One soul at a time, Tarna Tanson, that is all that each my save."

Tarna closed her eyes and said quietly, "'To save one soul is to save the entire world.' ... Where have I heard that before?"

Melaran chuckled softly. "I have heard philosophic variants upon the theme in many times and places, it is quite often an answer that even the greatest among us has reached. This simple truth matters more than grand schemes ever may, in the end, for it is truly the soul which matters. What power may rise from it? May it indeed be the one which shakes aside the ashes of death and bursts into flame to scour the blight fully at last? Of such questions do even simple soldier ponder in the darkest depths of night, when despair might else be their only companion."

He finished quietly, humor faded and yet not transformed to the melancholy which might be expected.

Tarna stared off thoughtfully. "The Elkandu fought a war over me. Over who would control me. Because I had some interesting abilities they wanted to use, and I wasn't strong enough to resist them. It wasn't really a pleasant situation to end up in."

"No, I would suppose that would not be," Melaran replied with a look of puzzlement. "Why would they battle each other for this, when allegiance and willful aid are ever more powerful bonds in the end than anything which might be forced upon you? Have they not learned the simplest truth that there is nothing so dangerous as 'controlling' against their will something which might one day turn against them?"

"Brainwashing. Mind control. Mental blocks against doing anything to harm them," Tarna said. "The higher-up Elkandu telepaths are _quite_ good at what they do. If they wanted, they could completely rewrite your mind to make you think you were something else entirely..."

Melaran frowned disdainfully. "Just so do the priests of the Empire of Man believe, thinking to control the vast masses of the humans beneath them by whatever means they consider expedient. They too have failed to learn, despite seeing the consequences... from those masses come the greater part of the reinforcements for Chaos in this universe. Hubris, beyond mention."

"Being an inborn dreamwalker, they wanted to control me... And being a telepath myself, only a stronger telepath could hope to do so reliably. Dreamwalking is, I think, a lot more reliable of an ability back home than it is here, sadly..."

"And what is this dreamwalking," Melaran asked curiously. "Beyond perhaps its obvious meaning, at any rate, that they might wish to go to such foolish lengths to control it?"

"Well, in my universe, there's a thing we call the Dreamworld, or the Ethereal Plane. It's roughly equivalent to the Warp in this universe, but from as far as I can tell, a good deal calmer and easier to control. A dreamwalker has the innate ability to walk through this place and go to any world they want, observe reality without chance of detection, hide deep within it so that nobody can find them, stronger ones can even alter the features of the Dreamworld itself and the worlds contained within it..."

"I am not certain I would wish such an ability here, Tarna Tanson," Melaran replied with an involuntary shudder and rose slowly. "Though the power might indeed be great, the dangers are beyond comprehension to traverse the Warp without exceeding caution. I pray you not use this ability, or have need of it here, else even the Prankster might be long and long in finding what remained of your soul and sanity."

"Hence why I have thus far limited my use of it to short-distance teleportation when absolutely necessary. That alone was enough to give me a hint that the 'Warp' here is not a friendly place. Although as the alternative at the time was being ripped apart by Tyranids, well..."

"Err yes, well," Melaran agreed, "One might see the usefulness of it in such an instance. They are not the most pleasant of foes in this place, though perhaps not truly on the same scale of 'evil' which Chaos might be considered. The Warp Spiders are examples of a Path which uses technology to produce a similar short-range effect, though, and their losses to the Warp are not all that uncommon."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Back at home, the Dreamworld was like a pleasant pool, calm and quiet, and pretty unpopulated. At any given moment, there were probably no more than a hundred beings in the Dreamworld itself, though there'd probably be a good deal more on the worlds in the Deep Ethereal. I kind of miss the place..."

"You shall see it again, Tarna Tanson," Melaran replied with quiet certitude. "The Prankster will tire of his play eventually and return you from whence you came, and will surely watch over you in the meantime." He chuckled lightly, "I would only worry upon the idea of proving too entertaining to that One, lest he never tire and let you escape."

Tarna snickered softly. "You know, we've got one just like him back at home. That one took an overly bit of interest in me, too."

"It would seem the concept is designed integrally into the cosmic balance," Melaran replied with a small grin. "Perhaps a cosmic joke of sorts upon us lesser beings, that we might be glad of the peace and tranquility otherwise enjoyed. In truth, though, it would seem the very nature of such beings to turn to other pursuits in time. You need only survive the jest until then!"

"I'll not complain too overly much, at any rate," Tarna said, rubbing her eyes a bit and wondering where those clothes were.


	37. A Masterful Disguise

As though by the magic of fortuitous timing, the door chime sounded just then and the levity of the moment vanished from the Eldar as he moved quickly out of sight and gestured a hand at the door. Tarna went to the door to answer it. The male she'd spoken to earlier waited patiently at the door as she answered, offering a bow and a tied bundle to her.

"Your order, Mistress. Is there anything else this one may do to serve?"

She took it and glanced over it and said, "Excellent. This will suffice for now. Move along now."

The servitor began to turn away as he was dismissed and the door closed, no further commentary forthcoming as he was quite well-trained. She headed back inside and closed the door again.

The package was readily opened and revealed clothing which would seem to fit quite well in the theme of what she wore but in male cut and with a few additions; two different optional leather hoods and a spiked or D-ringed collar and lead to be precise. Tarna looked it over distastefully, making a bit of a face at it.

"Well, here we go..." She then went to see if she could remove the collar on Melaran's neck.

Melaran looked the 'wardrobe' over with varying degrees of distaste and alarm, re-thinking his ability to play the role in this... this... He shuddered and left them sitting on a chair for now, knowing that he _would_ do so, but not glad of the prospect. The removal of the slave collar, however, was of considerable interest to him.

"I would hope that you are familiar with this?" he asked doubtfully, the runes on the device seeming vaguely reminiscent of the Eldar and yet mutated over time to questionable purpose.

"Nope, not in the least," Tarna said brightly, peering over the thing.

The control device was likely of a standard design here, which would lead to no end of questions if they were to seek help in the matter regardless of where they might look. Melaran studied the glyphs pensively, trying to discern some sort of meaning in them and finally sighed.

"Two would seem of potential use, if the meaning of the runes is even close to what I believe..." He trails off into silence, then continued with a weak grin, "Unfortunately, the closest I may come is Release or Death for either, not precisely comforting choices."

"Oh, that's helpful." Tarna rolled her eyes. "And I don't think anyone will kindly let me read their mind to figure it out either."

"Unlikely," Melaran replied unhelpfully, "And as they are distant kin their resistance to unwanted psychic intrusion is much alike that of the Eldar." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We do not have a great deal of choice in the matter, however, and I would sooner find a quick death at your hand than the one which would have awaited me elsewhere. Choose and trust to fate, Tarna Tanson."

"I'll prefer to at least try my oh-so-neat mental abilities first at least," Tarna said dryly. "Azale's better at precision-teleportation, but over such a short distance I might be able to manage it..."

"No," Melaran replied quietly, stepping to face her. "Do not risk yourself on my behalf. Your risk in this is great enough and has already increased by aiding another beyond your quest. I am still a soldier, mindful of duty and obligation, and could not conscience allowing you to endanger yourself further for a choice which may be mine."

"Well, no, I'd say it's a much greater risk to you than me, as I'm not gonna try teleporting _myself_. Though I doubt with a low-power weave I'd manage to rip your head off by accident or something..."

Melaran chuckled softly and bowed to her, "My humblest apologies, Mistress, I had mistaken your intent in this. Proceed at your leisure, then, if you believe the danger is sufficiently less than random chance."

He straightened and stepped back, settling into an informal attention with his chin tilted slightly upward.

Tarna said, "Well, I'm good enough at it that I think there's a better than 50-50 chance at bad things happening at least..."

Tarna took a deep breath and settles in and concentrates on it, and rolled the dice. The effort with the alien technology was not simple, and Tarna worked at it a bit without immediate effect, but the metal collar soon disappeared with an audible sound akin to a spring. It reappeared instantly a mere centimeter from Melaran's throat and he snatched it as it began to fall.

"It would appear to have worked," he murmured, unconsciously reaching up to rub at the place it had recently occupied.

Tarna breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a bit. "Yeah... I guess they didn't really anticipate people being able to do things quite like that when they made them, did they. Similar devices used by the Elkandu tend to be more restrictive, with more safeguards against such things."

"Indeed," Melaran replied, setting the repulsive collar on a bedside table. "Though I suspect the difference lies primarily in the nature of the location. Where would an escaped slave truly go in such a dire place? It would require the aid of another for success, and the likelihood of such an occurrence is improbable enough that the Prankster himself might shy away from the gamble."

"Yeah... the worst the Elkandu use - the demons, really - are demonsteel handcuffs. They even go so far as prevent you from channeling or even seeking. Nasty things..."

She didn't stop to think that he probably doesn't know what she means by 'channeling' or 'seeking'. Channeling he readily understood, the process quite familiar on many levels for the Eldar, but 'seeking' he could only begin to guess at and he began to ask about it then sighed, recognizing his inclination for what it was.

"If it please you, Mistress," Melaran replied with semi-credible servility, "I should bathe and then see to my..." his concentration was broken and he made a face of disgust as he finished, "...wardrobe."

"Do you have any suggestions or preference regarding the, ahh, accessories?" he asked, a faint tinge of color at his eartips the only sign of his discomfort.

"Nope. I couldn't begin to tell you what these depraved weirdos might consider fashionable. Nor care, either," Tarna muttered.

The Eldar vanished without further word with the 'clothing' into the bathroom, apparently availing himself of a shower as the sound of water is heard. One might wonder about the availability of such trivial things in an isolated world, but then that would require considering all the myriad and bizarre concepts associated with the Warp that would be guaranteed to incite a raging headache.

Tarna didn't wonder. She was used to being able to imagine an entire landscape around her back at home, anyway. She took a moment to relax and meditate, or something vaguely resembling such, while he did that.

Melaran emerged a bit later, wearing what apparently passed as suitable male servitor wear in this place and looking like nothing so much as an escapee from an S&M movie back in Elkandu. Leather straps and a thong, plus thin knee-high boots, though he apparently decided to forego the use of one of the hoods and seemed unsure as he emerged as to which of the collars to choose.

"I would suppose each would have a separate meaning or purpose," Melaran remarked, remaining remarkably calm and cool in light of things, really. "Yet I can discern no reasonable one for either."

"Couldn't begin to tell you," Tarna muttered, giving them a glance over. "I don't know why they even bother with clothing at all. It's not like they're actually covering much of anything." Tarna rolled her eyes in disgust.

Melaran reddened slightly at the frank assessment of the clothing style, then focused on the two collars for a moment thoughtfully. The spiked seemed more 'aggressive' in tone, perhaps denoting some sort of protective capacity? He could not fathom, and while the idea might assuage some of his natural unease, it was also not an image he might wish to foster. He settled on the D-ring and offered her the unconnected, folded leash.

"I presume that will be expected and more readily-accepted in the eyes of my dark kin," he said quietly.

Tarna looked at it uncomfortably and took it uneasily. Clearly her quiet moments hadn't really managed to calm her down overly much, and she seemed very nervous. Melaran was not perhaps the calmest he had ever been either, but had a lifetime of self-discipline to rely on to settle at least the worst of that and unease.

"Are you going to be alright, Tarna Tanson?" he asked gently, managing the feat of ignoring clothing issues for the moment. "You seem to be uneasy yet, beyond the normal which might be considered in this setting even."

"Yeah..." Tarna said haltingly. "I'll ... I'll manage..."

She closed her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, and with new resolve, headed for the door. Considering it for a moment as she headed for the door, Melaran moved lightly to intercept her, stepping well within the normal bounds which the Eldar of her brief experience tend to maintain and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Listen to me," he said softly, "If you are not ready for this in spirit, then we may wait a while yet until you may be. Time is not necessarily of such great import that a day may not be held aside."

He paused, trying to catch her eyes, then continued.

"You must be sure of yourself in all things, and if some measure of discomfort comes of me that I might endanger you then you must tell me; I will find another path from that which you follow before endangering you, do you understand?"

Tarna gave a nod. She didn't flinch or shy away from him, either. "I'd be more afraid of endangering you than the other way around. But I'll be glad, for once, to not have to face this alone. And I'll be glad to be gone from this place. If anything, remaining here longer will just wear me down even more."

Melaran sighed softly, "You are not alone in this, nor would I allow it to be so as it is within my ability to aid you. I would be... unwilling to see you leave, but will not allow anything of my presence to threaten you for any reason. You are weary and worn enough of spirit, I can add no more to it and be true to my own. Can you do this, Tarna? Think carefully and answer true, as I will accept no less."

"Yes," she said, closing her eyes for a moment and letting out sigh. "Yes, I can."

"Very well," Melaran replied gently, on impulse leaning closer and gently touching his lips to her forehead. "I will hold you to your word, and swear by my own that I shall do precisely as I have said. Do not fail yourself, Tarna, anything beyond that is not yours to carry."

He drew back suddenly and fell silent, his own thoughts a disordered tumble that he tried to place in order. Tarna gives him a faint smile, slips back into character again, and opened the door to head out again. Melaran began to follow, through the door, then suddenly stepped back as a detail which had been pestering at the back of his mind surfaced with clarity.

"Tarna, wait," he called her back quietly and returned to the room, "Another potential for difficulty has just risen to mind which we may need attend before going further."

Tarna stopped and headed back. "What is it?"

Waiting for the door to close again, he brought a strand of his own pale gold hair and examined it ruefully.

"After considerable thought and observation, I fear this must go if I am to truly pass among the darker kin. Even beneath one of their masks it would prove a potential difficulty."

He set the strand loose and pointed to the sharp blades at her forearms.

"Barring anything else available, those may suit the basics of the task if you will aid in it."

"I see your point. Hmm, let's see." Tarna frowned thoughtfully and poked around a bit in her bag for a moment.

Melaran waited patiently, not particularly fond of the idea in the first place, but recognizing readily the need for it and determined not to add to the danger already involved.

Apparently, Tarna raided a beauty parlor at some point. She proceeded to pull out a comb, hairbrush, blow dryer, beach towel, and finally hair dye. "Ah, there it is." At least she knew where her towel was.

The Eldar merely watched with puzzled bemusement as she dug into the beltpouch and begins taking out the copious array of items.

"How odd," Melaran muttered, torn between awe and light laughter at the moment.

"Here, sit down, I'll get to work," she said, proceeding to do so. "Kind of makes me glad of being such a packrat. You never know what you'll need sometimes."

"Indeed," Melaran replied with a quiet chuckle, deciding on levity for the moment as he complied. "Certainly a more-palatable option than that which I would otherwise have considered necessary."

"I'd so hate to take scissors to those lovely locks of yours," Tarna said lightly as she worked on his hair.

Ear-tips colored faintly at the compliment, the attention bringing rise to a cascade of thought which he firmly pushed aside.

"Nor would it be my preference," Melaran replied with deliberation, turning to a more bland and distracting venue. "Unlike our dark kin, we take greater pride in the subtler things, and even small matters are part of the whole."

Clumsy, he knew, but a better than a blissful sigh, damn it!

"Alright, there we go," Tarna said as she finished up.

Tarna handed him a mirror so he could see himself. She stepped back and cocked her head, looking over her handiwork. Melaran examined the result critically, and nodded in approval, appreciative of the overall change in the situation.

"Well done, Tarna," he said quietly, then cleared his throat and continued in a more servile tone, "Rather, if it please you, Mistress, then I am pleased."

"Anything else before we head out?" Tarna said, musing for a moment and putting away the stuff she'd pulled out of the bag.

"Only to gather the remains of the time spent here, Mistress," Melaran responded instantly, working at the role, and collected the unused articles of clothing which he bundled in the sadly-tattered remains of the sheer shipsuit he'd begun in. "Disposing of these may be of some benefit, that no ill-timed question may be asked."

The disposal chute in the hall likely fed into an incinerator, so easily accomplished. Tarna was more inclined to just grab everything and shove it into her bag with the rest of her random crap. She even shoved the collar in there to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

Melaran was inclined to inquire into the mystery of this pouch as its seemingly-endless capacity was once again displayed, but refrained from doing so other than a quizzical glance at it and a hasty redirection.

"That should suffice, Mistress," he said simply, "Shall we go?"

Tarna gave a nod, and again slipped back into role and headed for the door purposefully.


	38. Pink Passion

Melaran followed silently behind, lowering his eyes as the servitors were observed to do. He paused only momentarily in the stairwell to quietly remind her, with a faint grimace of distaste, of the lead.

"Camouflage," he added with a faint smirk before smoothing his expression to blankness.

Tarna silently dreaded returning to the madness outside, but she resolved to get done here and get out of here as soon as reasonably possible. The less time spent here, the better, she thought. She headed on out, standing proudly and acting like she had every right to be there.

Little, if any, interest was paid to them in the swirl of passersby, the charade seeming to satisfy the average onlooker without a second glance. Picking random examples out of the crowd assuaged any doubts which Tarna may have had in this regard, as they fell well within the range of the acceptable 'norm' in this city.

Traffic seemed headed largely outward from the center, to more exotic locales and places for the Dark Eldar to entertain themselves in myriad ways until the next raid or attack by one of their foes. Further inward it quieted to a seemingly residential area which grew in prosperity the further one looked to the center of the city. Most likely a facet of the hierarchy of status, the greater occupying the inner circles nearest the heart.

Tarna headed about the vicinity, trying to pick up some idea on where she might find this temple place without looking too conspicuous whilst doing so.

The layout of the city was fairly standard for many societies with a strong, central leadership and hierarchical bent, essentially meaning that the heart was where the egomaniacal would always place their citadels and temples that they might be truly the center of it all. It might be a long distance, by some degrees as they were reduced to walking and waiting for every passerby to notice something amiss, but the journey was actually quick enough.

As they neared the center of the city, however, a brazen clangor reverberated through the air, as though the sound of a great gong struck in slow, steady rhythm.

Tarna listened, tepping back at Melaran, "What is that?" Rhetorically, really, as she didn't expect him to have an answer anyway.

Melaran listened to the sound with narrowed, downcast eyes, thoughtful, then replied seemingly to nothing, "The summoning, Mistress, are we going today?"

Bland and not terribly helpful, but the best that might be done in the circumstances without a means to return her silent communication. He could guarantee that such a thing would be of import, suspiciously fortunate circumstance, in truth.

"Yes," Tarna said aloud, and snapped, "Come." She headed off in that direction purposefully.

"Yes Mistress," Melaran replied with credible meekness, following at a respectful half-step behind as they make their way toward what appeared to be a grand plaza with a towering, bizarrely constructed building at its center. A crowd had already begun to gather as they arrive, a mood of anticipatory energy seeming to suffuse them.

Several figures bearing ornamental staves could be glimpsed moving through the throng, stopping now and then to indicate an individual before moving on. The individual in question invariably made their way further forward without delay.

Tarna looked over the vicinity discreetly, watching the crowd and those moving through it carefully.

There are a vast array of Dark Eldar present, ranging from the lowest in status to those ranking considerably higher judging by the space granted them and their entourages even here. Unsurprisingly, the robed figures chose almost invariably from those of greater station amongst the horde, only rarely deviating from the tendency to indicate someone of lesser status.

One such was drawing near to them as she observed, paying little attention to the throng as a whole and yet appearing to appraise each of them in passing. Tarna watched, wordlessly sharing general confusion with Melaran while remaining outwardly passive as she waited with rapt anticipation.

Melaran certainly had no more idea of the nature of this 'event' than she did, though obviously of great interest to the horde of Dark Eldar around them. Not likely a pleasant stroll in a garden, he brooded worriedly. The priestess, as gender was determined finally as she could clearly be seen at last and unsurprising, brushed past the two with less than curiosity and no intent whatsoever to indicate such rabble.

She halted suddenly, however, a blank bewilderment creasing sharp, elegant features, and she turned back to raise a hand to Tarna before turning away once more.

"What.." Tarna thought at Melaran as she headed forward like the others had. "Oh Abyss," she added mentally, "What's going on here..."

Melaran followed silently, equally confused and yet harboring deep suspicion as he'd glimpsed the sudden change in the priestess's manner. Anything might be attributed to that One, he muttered inwardly with a flash of irrational anger, ducking nimbly through the crowd to remain at Tarna's heels.

They were appraised momentarily at the entrance to the structure by the Lord that Tarna had seen before, worrisome until her attention turns sharply away.

Tarna was fairly confused about the entire business, but was damn well not going to let it show.

The entry was dimly-lit, but at least provides an escape from the eye-straining roiling patterns of the Warp sky and vision adjusted rapidly to the gloom. It opened out into a gathering area, metal cross-frames set in a regular pattern around it and beings of varying stripes being carried or dragged to be bound to them. Entertainment, Dark Eldar style, would appear to be the order of the day.

Oddly enough, no sign of an audience or participants was yet to be seen, those who were chosen previous having apparently been sent to other areas.

A waiting priestess approached Tarna, offering no slightest inclination of subservience as she said, "Greetings sister. You may proceed upstairs if you wish, being of the first chosen. Or remain with the common celebrants, if desired."

She did not await a reply, turning away to address the next following and sending them to the gathering area ahead without the added offering.

Tarna figured up was the way to go and headed that way without a word. As she did so, she expressed her distaste for this place at Melaran some more telepathically, and added, "I do hope this is what we're looking for..."

Discreet examination revealed a number of lifts to one side of the chamber, a guard in armor standing before each of them to discourage casual wandering. It was likely that their path would lead in that direction, and the guards seemed to pay no attention to Tarna as she considered it, having watched the priestess extend the offer, and offer no interference as they board and the doors closed behind them.

The lift began to rise without any command. Tarna waited as the lift rose. The lift stopped smoothly and the door opened, a heavy and cloying incense wafting in from the darkened corridor that awaits their passage. A bright panel was inset along one wall roughly halfway down, and Melaran could not help but react with an expletive and jolt of shock to the creature that is contained within a brightly-lit and hazy chamber behind it.

The being was sinuous and fairly _exuded_ seduction with each motion, the lavender-skinned creature approaching the barrier to look out at them with dark interest glittering in its black eyes. It was nude but seemed careless of the fact, or perhaps more intent on those it watched as a delicately-forked tongue flickered to caress full lips in a gesture combining hunger and desire.

A single door at the far end of the hall appears to be the only exit.

"Oh, Abyss," Tarna tepped. "Have I mentioned I hate this place yet?" Only about every five minutes.

Tarna was glad to have at least some resistance to this sort of thing from her prior experience with Min.

Melaran could but agree with the silent sentiment, revulsion and horror fighting at the temptation of forbidden and deadly delights which such creatures embodied. He turned with a final shudder and looked at Tarna with eyes shadowed by memories of Eldar histories.

"Let us go, quickly, I beg of you, Mistress."

She headed past quickly and purposefully without averting her eyes toward the creature.

It seemed reluctant to see them go, pressing into the corner of the enclosure to follow them as far as it might. They might be gladdened that the construction was deliberately proofed against sound as it cooed at them with hideous sensuality, then laughed deep in its throat as it knew full well where they were going.

The chamber they entered was a smaller, more intimate replica of the one below, obviously intended for a more exclusively chosen clientele as all those present were of varying degrees of status ranging from middle to high ground. A single cross-shaped, heavily reinforced frame was placed center stage, the various notables lounging about displaying degrees of anticipation and jaded nonchalance.

Tarna headed inside, glancing over the general area blandly as she does so.

The Lord followed shortly after, moving at a brisk pace and brushing past Tarna to move to the center of the chamber with barely a sideward glance. A faint psychic reek clung to her, perhaps a memory of long depravity or simply a remnant of the 'ceremony' which the Dark Eldar leader set into motion far below. It was not a pleasant thing and Melaran edged away from her even as she passed, restraining impulse only by the thinnest margin.

"Greetings to you, Sisters," she said, addressing the gathering, "There are a few among you that have not attended these Rites before, but those who have I promise an unusual treat to as the rarest of prizes recently came into my possession."

She smiled, revealing her teeth that for a moment seemed to be edged and set much alike a shark's until the illusion passed, perhaps an effect of the incense and nothing more.

"And without further delay," she nearly purred, lifting a control and pressing several buttons on it.

A formerly-unnoticed door opened and the heavily-muscular Space Marine that Tarna had seen before was dragged out and bound to the cross-frame.

Even as Tarna grinned, she thought to herself that she would see them all dead. She was distrustful of what she had sensed, and kept her thoughts to herself, even though she knew there were few enough of the Elkandu who could intercept narrow-band telepathy, she wasn't too certain of the exact abilities of these people.

The Marine did not go gracefully, and while the Homunculi guarding him were in armor and roughly the same height, his genetic modifications made their task considerably more difficult than they anticipated. Faint displeasure began to emerge on the Lord's slender visage, lashing the warriors to greater effort at the mere thought of her displeasure and they bound the nude man securely before making a hasty departure.

Her expression smoothed to satisfaction, tracing a sharp nail lightly across the man's chest and drawing a faint line of blood. He said not a word, the glare of unwavering hatred speaking volumes beyond what he could ever voice.

The Lord chuckled throatily and turned back to her audience. "And so you see my treat, let it begin."

A faint murmur of pleasure greeted her announcement, seeming to gain in energy as something in the very air changed.

Tarna, not paying as avid attention to the 'prize' as her companions, noticed as two things happened at once: first, a door opened at another angle, suspiciously close to a path one might expect paralleling their route here, and second a panel opened in the ceiling above and a small, transparent platform descended. As waves of alternating anticipation and desire forced themselves on her, she recognized the orb she had come to find.

Matters were complicated, however, as movement was detected in the open doorway and a familiar, slithery figure emerged. The daemonette was not bound or otherwise apparently constrained, but did not seem greatly intent on the participants as it enters. It knew its purpose here, gifted by its hedonistic master, and was more than willing to fulfill its role in the play.

Tarna controlled herself tightly, not allowing the slightest twitch to betray what might be going on in her head as she watched, and glanced briefly at that orb. Much as she would like to simply open fire on the little party here, she did not think that was much of a good idea.

The daemonette approached the bound Marine, its attention wholly riveted on the delightful opportunities presented. It hesitated, suddenly looking to the Dark Eldar lord in silent question, remembering dimly former ceremonies and the sharing of it. The Lord merely nodded in reply, the creature returning to nearly _ooze_ against the captive Marine, silky laughter bubbling as the man struggled vainly against his bonds in stubborn, hateful silence.

These events, however, did generally entail audience participation, the true reason for the hungry anticipation thrumming through those present now and honed to a sickeningly bright edge by the pulsating energies of the Orb. A servitor appeared and began to distribute skin-bound packages, the origin of the hide not something to be thought too nearly upon as opening them revealed an array of glittering, well-honed implements.

Tarna didn't argue for the moment, still keeping up the charade with close restraint, wondering absently just how she came to such disgust and revulsion about this entire business. Well, no sense arguing about that either.

A faint perfume mingled with the incense, the taint of blood mingling with it in an unsavory and heady mixture only enhanced by the psychic weight pressing in on the minds and souls of those present. The daemonette's tongue flickered to probe at the fresh claw wound in the Marine's side, moaning with ecstasy and inward laughter at the futile struggling of her captive.

Fear was unknown to his kind, bloody rage building as he gnashed somewhat pointed teeth in frustration, drawing another trickle of blood from his own tongue. The Lord smiled beatifically, well pleased with the opportunity she had provided for her followers, then turned a suddenly speculative gaze to study them with a momentary indecision. That gaze lingered on Tarna, a smile touching her lips as she decides.

"Sister," the Lord crooned, "As this is your first Rite, I give you the honor of first blooding as well."

She gestured magnanimously toward the Marine and merely waited for Tarna to react.

Even as Tarna wrestled with the situation mentally, she grinned evilly and gave a nod to the Lord, and approached slowly, thinking quickly on what to do and for some reason finding herself thankful to Min.

The daemonette smiled seductively and eased aside, remaining in contact with the Marine but seeming to coil impossibly behind the cross-frame in the doing. More than simple gratification was encouraged by her dark master, bringing others to experience the same depths of depravity was an even sweeter elixir.

Melaran remained near, silent and closed utterly to the world around save the necessary act of remaining within reach should his assistance be called for. Approaching a minion of Slaanesh without weapon was beyond duty or calling, but his reasons remained firmly held to himself. He merely waited, revulsion coiling as he glimpsed the raw hunger in a nearby Dark Eldar's eyes.

Tarna, however, knew that she could certainly not just go along with this. But then also thought suddenly being the center of attention of a fairly negative variety was probably also unhealthy. Tarna's inclination would be toward letting the poor guy go and giving him a fighting chance, as hopeless as it is. Preferably in such a manner that it wasn't obvious she did it, if at all possible.

Releasing one of the Marine's bonds and leaving the rest to him would certainly be within reason, but evading notice by one of the many sets of eyes watching in anticipation would be impossible without use of some Talent. Even that, with the shimmering gaze of the daemonette upon her would be unlikely to go unnoticed, not to mention the nearby Lord with unknown capabilities.

Tarna was, however, more inclined to just do it and take her chances than go along with their depraved rituals.

The Marine's attention was drawn to the movement of Tarna approaching, hatred and the edge of madness glowing like a furnace in his eyes. Were the ceremony to continue uninterrupted, his mind would shatter to the winds before he would utter a single sound as his only means of defiance against the bastard caress of Chaos. A truly willful group of soldiers, as many had learned to their chagrin over long years.

A flicker of surprise entered those pits of hatred as Tarna did the unthinkable, seeking to appear as though an accident for whatever the good it may do as she flicked the release catch to the band securing his arm. He didn't hesitate, nor question his fortune, his fury focused entirely now as at least momentary freedom may be gained.

"For the Emperor!" he roared, ripping himself free in the brief moment of surprise ensuing.

That surprise melted to sudden terror among the laymen celebrants, their anticipation never having allowed for the possibility that this elemental _thing_ might escape and savage their vile revelry. Some began to rise while others were of more practical bent and scurried away from the Marine, having no will to oppose him at this instant.

The Lord was another matter entirely, quickly regaining her equilibrium and turning her wrath on the lowly woman who woulddare to have done such a thing! A nimbus of power gathered around her, preparing to strike the puny creature down with a single word... a word that is never uttered as something snaked around her neck and drew tight.

Melaran tightened the 'borrowed' pain whip around the Dark Eldar's throat and continued to draw it ever tighter, throwing aside the servitor disguise for well and good at last.

"End your quest," he grated to Tarna, gesturing upward with his eyes, muscles spasming as the Lord turned scattering power on him.

The daemonette would surely move to intervene at that point, in one direction or another for the Dark Eldar Lord or, more importantly in favor of the Orb, but it suddenly developed difficulties of its own. Having the greater part of his enemies flee from him, the Marine turned upon the most foul of his oppressors, leaping onto the creature to throttle it with his bare hands.

Tarna whipped out Dreamfeather in an instant, the pink katana returning comfortably in her hand as she murmured, "Rudolf, don't fail me now." She quickly lifted into the air to snatch the orb into her pouch before more ill-intended attention turns to her.

The ones most likely to cause her distress were currently otherwise occupied. The daemonette was thrashing through a rapid succession of changes in its shape in a vain attempt to shake loose the mad Marine whose fingers dug ever deeper into its throat with each passing moment, its innate sensuality seemingly banished in its struggle.

Dark Eldar were, for the greater part, removing themselves as quickly as they might from the room. An alarm would surely soon be sounded, but they were far too interested in preserving their own skins at the moment to be a hindrance. The appearance of two enemies from their own ranks, plus the rage embodied by the Marine had quite sapped their morale and the Lord was in no position to bolster it at the moment.

That dark entity was currently embroiled in her own desperate attempts to stave off the vengeful Eldar. The two by this point have sunken to their knees, she of growing weakness and he from the persistent but steadily weakening assault of Power. A reek of charred flesh was evident in the air, but the situation seemed well within grasping a satisfying resolution to.

Tarna proceeded to fly down toward where Melaran was and swing Dreamfeather around to attack the Lord. Through blind luck, perhaps, Tarna managed to slice into the Lord without striking Melaran in the process, for which he was eternally grateful she could be sure! Glistening blood gushes from the wound, the already weakened Dark Eldar slumping lifeless to the ground. The Eldar, looking not particularly well for the experience and his skin still smoking in places, followed shortly.

Tarna put her arm around him and murmured softly, "I promised you I'd get you out of here, and damnit, I will if I have to drag you out by my fingertips."

Melaran looked at her unsteadily for a moment, then painfully stirred himself to ask, "You have then fulfilled your quest? Tis all that matters." He smiled softly, then winced. "You should make haste to depart, Tarna. They cannot be far behind."

"I will not leave you," Tarna said firmly.

Melaran made no argument at hearing the strength of her reply, merely accepted it and tries to keep silent despite the extent of his injury. How could he, a soldier, deny that in another which he would have as readily done? Even the use of power was little of concern at the moment, accepting it as simply another aspect of someone who had proven to be a good soul despite what his indoctrination might decree.

She took him up by one arm and directing the sword to take them into the air again unsteadily. The sword struggled a bit under their combined weight, but managed it. She shifted her sword to her other hand, prays quietly, and with her free hand went to put the fake orb in its place, all the while prepared to teleport them out herself if need be.

Fortunately for both of them as she rose and set the false Orb in its place, the Laughing God had indeed been watching and whisked them immediately away. A brief flare of blinding light was all the indication that Tarna had that the crazed God was true to his word indeed. She would likely be _quite_ pleased to find the extent of that, as the explosion mingled with the energies of the Warp and _annihilated_ the city.


	39. Interlude in the Warp

"Welcome back," a familiar, cheerful voice greeted Tarna and Melaran.

Tarna found herself returned to the familiar odd space of the 'shack'. She about fainted in relief as she realized where she was, collapsing and panting for a moment as tension she hadn't even known was there.

"Thank you," she said. "I was just starting to think that I hadn't really thought that far ahead..." She looked over to Melaran with concern.

Bob laughs brightly, "Oh no worries, though I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize the small detail you'd overlooked before your trip. And what a trip it was!"

He burbles enthusiastically, a shimmering hologram appearing in the air nearby as he continued, showing the bazaar fight.

"Action!" then flickering to the hostel, "Drama and..."

He waggled a brow and cleared his throat. A half-filled bowl appears in his hands and he munched on popcorn as he went on, flickering to the plaza.

"Suspense! Hah, they think they're so clever!"

He chuckled, flickering to the daemonette and the 'Rite', though his eyes narrowed at the reminder of Slaanesh.

"And don't forget Horror and a ride off into the sunset, hmm? Care for some?" he asked offhandedly, holding out the bowl.

Melaran just watched the jester at play with dawning comprehension and horror, not realizing right away that the pain was no longer present nor was the soul-searing damage which had been afflicted.

"You did not jest, Tarna," he groaned, pushing himself up to a seated position. "Yet I must offer the Prankster thanks, for reasons of my own," he finished quietly.

Tarna impulsively hugged Melaran. Melaran looks stunned for a moment, then surrendered his reserve to return the hug, grateful they were both alive and at the moment at least relatively safe. Relatively speaking. Sort of.

One snappily-dressed ghost poked his head out of the sword that she'd dropped and said, "I concur! A right jolly good show if I do say so myself!"

"Awww, now isn't that sweet?" Bob broke in with malicious glee, then looked aside at the spirit with a grin. "Well, at least someone has a sense of humor and appreciation for the finer points of the game around here. Somewhat deceased though they may be."

Tarna released him and chuckled softly for a moment, going to pick up the sword. "Thanks for the help, Rudolf."

Rudolf said, "Naturally! Always glad to be of service, my lady!" He bowed extravagantly and disappeared into the sword again.

Bob tsked in mock dismay as the only sensible member of his audience vanished, not that he could really blame the others since they weren't dead or Gods after all, but still! He looked at the two thoughtfully, then grinned.

"You have something for me, yes?" Bob said. "A shiny new toy? A mere bauble to torment that androgynous bastard and his get with? Yes, yes?"

He was nearly bouncing with glee at the thought of it. Tarna giggled, her manner brightening considerably as it was now clear everyone - who was alive to begin with at least - was still alive and appeared to be about to remain that way, and pulled the orb out with a flourish, offering it to him.

Sickly waves washed from the Orb as it returned to the world and Bob snorted disdainfully. "Now, now, none of that. Must be a good sport even when you're the loser."

The energy was savagely thrust away as quickly as it had arisen, and Bob danced near to sweep the globe from her and spin about with it raised above his head, obviously very rapturously pleased with the acquisition.

He stopped mid-spin, facing them with the orb held before him in one hand, the other drawing a brightly-colored cloth from the air that he placed over the sphere.

"Now you see it... now you don't!"

And with that, it was gone and beyond their reach and that of Chaos, where it might find its purpose was anyone's guess at this point.

"Now!" he went on energetically, sitting down on a chair that appeared. "Let's chat, shall we?"

"Sure thing," Tarna said cheerfully, taking a seat readily should one present itself and putting the sword aside again.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to find the prospect of deities watching what she was doing and finding it amusing to be particularly disturbing. Damned Shazmar. A chair did indeed appear, Bob being in a grand mood and inclined to be a most gracious host, and he snapped his fingers as the thought brought something to mind.

"Speaking of," he bubbled, "Shall I return all to their natural states and preferred clothes, merely a trifle but you might be more comfortable that way. Never have understood such things from the kids, but they're so terribly fussy about that sort of thing." He snorted.

Tarna snickered for a moment, and said, "Yes, I do believe that would be much appreciated. I feel like an S&M queen in this getup..."

"So be it!" Bob declared.

His eyes twinkled with an unspecified merriment as she returned to human form, wearing a tunic, trousers, and rough leather boots. He looked aside at the Eldar and snapped his fingers, clothing him in familiar Guardian armor.

"Nah, too military kitsch."

Snapping his fingers again, a flowing, comfortable robe replaced the armor and Bob sighed.

"Never have liked the dress look, but the kids seem to love it. Go fig."

Melaran remained silent throughout, trying to still his thoughts so as to give the Prankster aught from which he might work. Futile, but certainly couldn't blame him for trying!

Tarna snickered a bit, although she almost seemed a little disappointed, all in all. She looked at Melaran quietly.

"So!' Bob began, lounging lazily back in his chair, "Did we have fun, kiddies? I have to admit that I didn't think there'd be two of you coming back, though can't say I'm against it since I was responsible indirectly for the mess in the first place." He chuckled and shrugged. "Sometimes ya just gotta do something that seems right, even if it makes no sense at the time, am I right?"

"I don't exactly mind..." Tarna said. "Although if I end up collecting an Ork, a Space Marine, and a cute little Tyranid too, somebody is going to die," she said brightly.

"An Ork? Ugh please!" Bob threw his hands up in exaggerated disgust. "They're the next best thing to a joke that this place can come up with on a racial level. No clue how they've survived so long except by dumb, and I do mean dumb luck! Tyranid and Space Marines? Nah." He made a throwing-away gesture. "The first is too simple to get a joke and the second is about as humorless as my own kids. Like I need more family? Eesh."

Tarna giggled, leaning back. "Well, that was certainly an... interesting... experience. If I do say so myself."

"Well hey," Bob said with a grin. "Did I promise some fun or did I promise some fun, and far be it from the great and powerful Bob." He broke off into a laugh at the _look_ he got from Melaran at that, then continued, "to not deliver. I mean hey, you rescued the damsel in distress... uhh, sorry, it's the dress, throws me every time, _anyway_! You got to be the hero, doing all the usual hero schtick and schlock, and came back with the prize without being any the worse for wear. Can't beat that, can ya?"

He chuckled lightly, then looked at his 'kid' and just shook his head without comment.

"I'm sure it'd be a box office hit," Tarna said dryly, glancing over at Melaran with a bit of a smirk.

"Even with the crowd in this crazy universe," Bob agreed with a nod. "People eat that kind of thing up like popcorn. Hah. Well, seeing as it's the next big hit and all, think you're up for a sequel or three?"

He stopped, his expression descending to a more normal and less manic smile.

"You've already done more than I could hope for, Tarna, and you've got a thank you or two waiting on you, so the choice is yours. No pressure or anything," he added, slipping back to a grin. "Not like it's world-saving stuff or anything. Sure nothing bad'll come of it at all, really!"

Tarna laughed. "Not like I believe that for a minute." She winked. "But of course I'll do it."

"Spiffy!" Bob replied enthusiastically, as if there was any other way he seemed to approach things on a regular basis. "You won't regret it! Well, any more than the usual 'Oh blast, I'm gonna die!' sort of regret, but that's all part of the thrill to a game. I mean really, what fun if you don't have a bit of risk mixed in, huh?" He stood up and hmmed, "Something I need to check on, though, back soonish." Then he vanished.

Tarna shook her head for a moment and muttered, "Either that or I'm just stupid and/or suicidal." She glanced over at Melaran. "I suppose you'll be wanting to head home now, eh?"

Melaran remained impassive as 'Bob' departed, only allowing his thoughts to catch up with him at that point as Tarna spoke.

"I don't believe either applies to you," he replied with a light sigh, "Though one might think you mad for trusting your fate to the Prankster so readily."

He shook his head and looks at the robe with its patterns and familiar colors thoughtfully.

"Probably a bit of that, too," Tarna admitted. "But it's better than some of the alternatives."

"There is that," he replied with a quiet chuckle, "One might certainly expect that his 'game' shall prove no less energetic than the one which is behind us. And beyond that point?" He shook his head. "I would doubt that things will simply end there, Tarna, as such tales never should."

"I imagine not," Tarna said. "Though I'd sort of like to go home again afterward. Or at least someplace else. Eventually. Well, I'm sure this mad quest is a good way to see the galaxy, eh?"

"That it likely shall be," Melaran agreed readily, "And such may be a thing of wonder or horror, at the twist of card or fickle touch of a crazed God. At least it shall never allow for boredom whilst it continues, I should think. And I..."

He glanced back to her, the changed appearance not surprising or sparking the instant reaction Bob might expect.

"What would you have of me?" Melaran asked. "Since finding myself sundered from all that I have known, I have needfully looked more closely at the world about me and found that all was not entirely as I once thought it to be. Shall I then return to Iyanden and wonder, Tarna?"

"I'll not drag you along into apparent, but uncertain doom against your will, but," Tarna said, "if such were your inclination, far be it from me to attempt to dissuade you from such."

Melaran seems uncomfortable for a moment, then shook his head and offered a thin smile. "I think the Prankster already has his game and pieces arranged, but if you will allow it and he might do the same, then I will gladly await your return in this place or any else you might say."

The thought of remaining here with 'Bob' was disquieting to say the least, but he'd do it.

"Very well. As you wish," Tarna said. "I can't say I'd blame you."

"Well then!" broke in the by now _quite_ familiar voice, and Melaran winced visibly and set aside what else he was mulling over to return to thoughtful silence. "Seems everything was right where I left it!" He produced a little yellow duck and squeezed it for the predictable honk, "Never can tell when you're going to need one of these."

Tarna giggled at him.

"So, everything all ready and set to go here?" Bob asked brightly, "I decided to bypass the random chance of the thing and settled on the next target myself, it's a doozy I tellya! But now that you've seen what one of the human Blood Angels can do when they're stripped down to what nature and a bit of genetic hanky-panky intended, I don't think the dangers should be too far beyond imagining... though there _could_ be a twist or two."

"Oh, that sounds positively thrilling," Tarna said dryly.

"Doesn't it, though?" Bob replied with a chuckle, "I'll let you decide how you go about it, whether you want to start out on the outside or tossed right into the middle of the place. Either works from my point of view, but I have to say that the outside route might be a bit more fun if you're up to practicing your acting skills a bit."

Tarna considered briefly and said, "I'll take the outside, then, Bob."

"Oooh, a woman after my own heart, and not even with a chainsaw!" Bob laughed in delight. "I'm feeling a bit generous though after your last stellar effort, so I'll give you a little clue on where to begin this time around... Don't fight it." He grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

Bob looked at her thoughtfully and shook his head. "Nope, that just won't do."

Her attire changed to something that looked like it was mass-produced, and it probably was, the basic quality readily recognizable to millions of people across the Empire of Man.

"This is gonna have to stay here too," he added, holding up her bag of holding in one hand, "Unless you want to take the real chance of losing it?"

"If you say so," she said with a touch of disappointment.

"Trust me," he said with an impish grin, the specter of a thousand souls suddenly screaming in distant terror and running for their very existence at the idea. "You're gonna need your wits and a bit of luck on this one, more than anything else. Well, that and this..."

He dug out another orb and lobs it in her direction, it's flight stopping to hover in mid-air within easy reach.

"Bit of a surprise, though a lot like the last one," Bob said.

Tarna took it, glances at it for a moment, and put it away. "Okay." Perhaps it was a clear testament of Tarna's level of sanity that it had never really occurred to her to _not_ trust him.

"And with that, ya ready to go on the road, kiddo?" Bob asked, pulling what looks to be a baseball out and hefting it in one hand. "Never did understand the appeal to this one, even way back in the day, but..." He shrugged.

Tarna glances at it and smirked. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Batterrrr UP!" Bob called out and sent the ball streaking out in about the most improbable screwball imaginable, though it seemed to hit an invisible wall suddenly and exploded into a million shards of light, leaving a similar portal to the one she'd gone through before.

Breaking his silence, Melaran said softly, "Be careful, Tarna." Then turned a silent glare on 'Bob'.


	40. Bloody Hell

Tarna found herself suddenly in a small apartment, best described as early cement-block architecture and the minimalistic furnishings doing little to add any life to the small area. No windows were present, a door led to a small bathroom, and a solid steel door likely led out into a hall. The layout was the most common across thousands of Imperial worlds. A cube farm.

"Hrm, almost forgot," Bob said, suddenly appearing beside Tarna. "Here."

He shook out a delicate-seeming chain with a stylized pendant, the decoration appearing like nothing so much as an elegant sword, which he reached out to lightly settle around her neck.

"Can't let you go totally unarmed." He grinned. "Though it'll be our little secret, eh?"

It'd drive the kid crazy to think he'd done so, he knew. Great laughs indeed. He vanished again.

Tarna peered at it for a moment and murmured, "Okay then..." and proceeded to take a look around the immediate vicinity.

With the presence of the quixotic God finally banished for now, something else rose to attention as she looked around. Somewhere in the distance, a siren was howling discordantly, obviously warning of something but no immediate explanation providing itself. On second thought, as a hammering was heard _through_ the steel and ceramcrete of her surroundings and likely from down the hall, perhaps the warning was of slightly greater immediacy.

Tarna frowned a bit and proceeds to head out to figure out what's going on. The steel door was surprisingly stout and well-secured, Tarna found, and it took a little figuring out to get past it to get _out_. The hall immediately outside is empty, but sudden movement at the far end catches her eye... several _very_ tall men in blood red armor have apparently broken through a door and are in the process of dragging a sobbing woman and incoherent man from the apartment.

Tarna peered out down the hallway and watches quietly for a moment. The couple were directed with firm, no-nonsense commands to report to the transport below upon peril of their souls and the Wrath of the Emperor. Funny, the capitalization came through perfectly clearly in the speech, and they moved to comply with resignation. The marines turned and began to head to the next cube when they notice Tarna.

"You there!" the apparent commander snapped out to her, "This building is to be purified, report below in the name of the Emperor. Now!"

The tone was one that is common to those accustomed to being instantly obeyed, most likely at the reinforcement of the rather nasty-looking bolter and chainsword he carried and the rifles of his men. Tarna recognized the insignia and color scheme suddenly, the Blood Angels.

Tarna proceeded to act meek and obedient and moved to comply. After making certain that Tarna was acting in the Imperially specified manner, the Blood Angels turned to the next door and the commander briefly offered a thanks to the Emperor that at least _one_ of them had the sense to answer and respond to the summon properly.

The stairs led down quite a few floors, opening at last to a doorway leading out where a diminishing crowd of people are milling about. Tarna went down and glanced about the vicinity. She was slightly glad that at least nobody was shooting at her yet.

Several Blood Angels were standing nearby, watching the tenants of the building through the glittering black viewslits in their helms and alert for any who might seek to stray from the fold. A hover transport was parked nearby, and people were being loaded into it one at a time after a brief examination by an odd little man in a blank black uniform, one eye replaced with an obvious cybernetic.

Tarna milled about the vicinity, trying to blend in with the crowd and glancing around, observing the area and the people around - especially the ones who looked interesting, because anyone who looked interesting was probably important - as much as she could without drawing attention to herself.

The majority of the crowd were non-descript Imperial citizens, their clothing similar in design and quality to her own which she might suspect would indicate they were on a fringe world from tidbits she 'knew'. A few more followed after her, herded by the Blood Angel commander she'd seen before, one of them being carried out with an obviously-broken leg... quite recent, in fact, as it was untended.

Only the black-clad man seemed to be truly out of place here, a fragment of unease rising as a word surfaced... Psyker. Intolerant and homicidal they might be, but the Empire was not above using the occasional converted 'mutant' to their cause. Tarna kept an eye on him as she wondered just what was going on around here and waited quietly.

The wounded man was loaded into the hovercraft without any particular concern for his condition, though his neighbors inside did what they can to make him comfortable in one corner of the plain steel hold. As the crowd thinned, Tarna could see more readily inside, the citizens sitting with tired, resigned expressions on benches along the sides. Tarna was actually the last to be 'appraised', and the red sheen of the Psyker's eye flared briefly.

"A halo for this one," he said simply.

He handed a spiked circle to one of the marines as cool mental fingers could be felt probing at her mental barriers. Tarna looked up at him quietly, shifting uncomfortably for a moment as she felt him probing at her.

The halo was an ancient device, each said to be blessed by the Emperor Himself as it was placed at least once within the glowing radiance of the distant Golden Throne. Sudden vertigo and darkness enfolded Tarna as the device was placed over her head, confusion scrambling her thoughts and shorting out the impulses which might otherwise serve to summon her psychic abilities. Time unknown passed.

Tarna experienced moments of clarity, catching the briefest glimpses of things as a playful mental caress cleared the cobwebs of her mind now and again on what she may presume to be a long journey. That assumption came of seeing the interior of a shuttle, and then later a ship and feeling the distinctive rippling of power associated with entering the Warp. Some unknown time later, she woke again.

"Shhh," came a quiet voice in her mind, the staggering effects of the halo falling entirely away at last as Bob continued. "Play along for now, dear girl, don't want them to think you're not in their control and ready, unpleasant things might occur then."

She was currently being moved along a brightly lit hall, laid on a chill metal table but surprisingly not bound in any way.

"Right..." she thought quietly, continuing to play along without a second thought.

Her path seemed to be at its end, at last, the destination a gigantic chamber lined with crystalline tombs within which could be seen odd fleshy organs floating in bubbling fluid. A fountain burbled and chuckled merrily in the center of the room, its waters arcing high above though 'water' may be an inaccurate description as it was a most unwholesome crimson reminiscent of blood.

The table was left near the fountain, and she heard someone scream suddenly in unimaginable pain. Another psychic was bound nearby, being ritually vivisected without benefit of anesthetic as it would taint the blood which flowed in rivulets along a gutter and into the fountain. Unbidden, a bloody haze of rage flickered across her vision though it was within the bounds of control... for now.

"Bloody hell," Tarna thought, although whether merely as a generic curse or a description of the vicinity is questionable.

"Indeed," came the inevitable sardonic reply. "And now, the game is yours."

The voice went suddenly silent leaving her only with three long-robed priests of Sanguinus and their nearly completed work. Faint light began to glow from within the fountain, pulsing sickly to the slowly diminishing heartbeat from the other table. One of the priests chuckled raspily and licked his instrument clean before continuing his work.

Tarna thought that these people were a wee bit messed up and has to wonder what other sorts of fuckups might be running around this galaxy.

The screaming cut off abruptly, a low sigh of release escaping the raw throat as the arching and writhing body sank lifelessly back to the cold metal of the table it was bound to. A few last trickles of blood flowed into the fountain, and a pulse of it seemed to echo in Tarna's veins as a faint pink crept into the liquid of the crystalline chambers lining the walls and casting a hellish glow.

"Well," one of the priests said offhandedly and without any real emotion. "That's that, on to the next."

He chuckled, and she heard the sounds of their steps approaching her table, the tray of cruel instruments rattling with menace as they were carried over without benefit of cleaning them first.

Tarna was, naturally, fairly disinclined to just lay there and let them do the same to her, having at least a modicum of self-preservation about her. She proceeded to leap to her feet and grab whatever was handy to swipe at them with, hoping to catch them by surprise.

The halo fell uselessly aside as she moved, the metallic clatter drawing a disbelieving look from the priests for a few moments during which she easily managed to snare one of the blood-soaked utensils they'd been using, the only thing that came readily to hand. Surprise was a fleeting thing in the face of those in the Emperor's service, however, and one of them quickly pressed a button that set an atonal siren to howling.

"Naturally," she muttered, proceeding to snatch up their utensils with telekinesis and flinging them at their faces with no particular precision. "You sick fucks," she spat.

Slow to react in this, perhaps a measure of surprise at the strength of the power, the priests suffered varying degrees of injury from the flying cutlery with the worst dropping bonelessly to the floor as a lucky shot drove a hooked scalpel through an eye and into his brain. The other two were not inclined to address the problem without the inevitable reinforcements and moved quickly as they might toward the sole exit.

Tarna tossed aside the bloody implement and fumbled with the pendant around her neck, thinking that she'd really appreciate a weapon better than a scalpel at the moment. She did not think herself psychotic enough to take up killing people in that manner on a regular basis. The 'gift' came as somewhat of a surprise as a blade formed in her hand in place of the pendant; it was of unequaled elegance and beauty, finely balanced and Tarna could feel a subdued aura of power surrounding it and seeming to bind to her grasp.

Wasting little time, the priests broke into a locker near the entry and dragged out bolters with which they were intimately familiar of old practice.

Calling to mind her Dream Ninja training, Tarna tried to teleport directly behind them swinging. Tarna stepped through the dreamworld, a fairly normal procedure in her own plane, but she had a moment of eternity to consider madness as she broke through into the violently surging energies of the Warp here. A faint bloody reek contaminated the chaotic Warp even further here, and a lust for death clung to her as she appeared again and swung the shimmering blade.

Disorientation might affect her by degrees, but the weapon seemed to add a strength of its own as it sliced with a singing laughter, leaving a bloody swath through the two very surprised priests and dropping their lifeless bodies and shattered weapons to the ground in multiple parts. An approaching clangor of heavy armor drew her attention, even through the bloody haze, the Blood Angels stationed here reacting with predictable alacrity.

Tarna shook her head out for a moment and proceeded to make all due haste to vacate the immediate vicinity if at all feasible.

The Blood Angels were approaching down the hall facing out through the only exit, and were in fact raising shouts and weapons to fire even as she looked around. A panel controlling the door drew her attention though, a single press of the button slamming a door designed to ward off even a powerful explosion closed before the charging foe. Silence descended, save for the throb of a dark, evil heart in her head.

It promised blood and glory beyond reckoning, beyond belief, bringing death to all those who may oppose her without fail. The rhythm pulsated in time to the light of the fountain, offering its foul gift of power if she would but submit and serve. Tarna swayed for a moment, taking a deep breath as she tried to get her bearings now that she didn't appear to be in immediate danger of being shot at.

"No," she snarled firmly, trying to push it out of her mind.

Even a fragment of the Blood God Khorne was not so easily dissuaded, particularly not in light of the recent carnage at her own hands and the sacrifice presented before to strengthen it. She could feel it pulsing redly in her mind yet, a siren song of blood and death for any enemy, surely there was at least one she would seen brought low... The room's light took up the pulse, the unholy glow adding to disorientation.

Tarna struggled to focus, shaking her head and clenching her eyes shut again for a moment. She opened them again and peered about the vicinity, trying to figure out what in the aptly described bloody hell was going on.

The insidious assault continued unabated, nearly crooning in its song now and showing her hints of what could be if she but allowed it. Images flickered through her mind, the power dredging mercilessly through memory to find suitable targets and showing her slaughtering them one by one in an orgy of blood and hate. No hint of its source was revealed beyond what she had already seen and may know.

Steeling herself against the images, she headed in to track down the source of it, suspecting what this probably was.

"I'm not interested!" she strained through grated teeth.

The delving into memory only became the more energetic and bloodthirsty in their content as she turned from the door and moves back toward the center of the chamber. A particularly loathsome and powerful surge of bloodthirst staggered Tarna and she reached to stabilize herself only to find her hand sticky with the lifeblood of the victim on the table whose very essence flowed into the tainted fountain.

Tarna looked at her hand for a moment, blinking, and her eyes led over to the fountain. She approached to take a closer look at the thing.

"I'm not listening!" she hissed.

Deep in the bowl of the fountain, near its heart, a shimmering glow could be seen upon closer examination, and obviously the source of the relentlessly pulsing light through the bloodied waters. Its power continued to try, regardless of her denial, digging and prying further through her compartmented memory for fresh scenes of violent debauchery.

Tarna clenched her teeth, reaching in to try to grasp the object and trying to ignore the prying into her mind and trying not to think too hard about what she was reaching into.

Foul water cascaded over Tarna as she reached for the Orb, for such she determined it to be as her fingers curled about its smooth surface. As a final tactic, it showered her with equally-violent images of any she did or ever had cared for being slaughtered mercilessly and the only chance to avoid that fate the whispered promise of power granted to prevent it all. It lay within her grasp, she need only to choose...

"Fuck you," she whispered.

She grabbed the thing and fumbling about for the fake one with her other hand. The other seemed to nearly leap to hand as she dropped the blade, eager in its purpose and spreading a momentary balm over her battered and bruised soul before settling into place where the foul one had resided. There was no sudden flash as before, the false orb instead seeming to take root and then growing crystalline branches which drew in the tainted waters and glow with an ethereal light.

That light flowed outward, purifying the water in its wake and flowing beyond through the intricate system built into the chamber to the corrupted geneseed matrices. Its purification continued there, leeching the blood of the slain from the fluid and settling with gentle caution around the lumps of flesh, vanishing entirely as it settled somehow within.

Tarna breathed a bit of a sigh of relief as she relaxed a bit from the momentarily release from the assault on her mind, and stepped back to stare at the effects of the new orb.

Tarna was given a few moments to survey, then a grinding was heard behind her as the heavy door opens of its own accord to allow access to the Blood Angels waiting outside. They had a moment to see her and rush in before she and her blade vanished without a trace, returning to a distant playroom in the Warp.


	41. A Breather and a Random Interruption

"Oh well done!" congratulated the ever cheerful Bob, "Well done indeed!"

He stepped forward in anticipation, holding a hand out as though for a treat, though his movement did reveal something rather odd... an Eldar bound to a chair by silvered tape with cartoonesque duckies melded into its design, and a ball gag in his mouth.

Tarna went to hand him the orb before falling over laughing uncontrollably. Bob took the orb and treated it with glee nearly equal to the one which he received before, the Chaos entity most mirroring his own brother would find himself at quite the disadvantage now and it was a thought bounded round with laughter.

"Oh joy, oh rapture!" he commented.

He sent the Orb wending away in a flash to follow the other wherever it might be, and turned to Tarna with a grin.

"Oh the grand joke you played on them! But, let's get you straightened up a bit, shall we?" he remarked.

The taint of blood and gore was offensive to him due to the source, and she found herself suddenly cleaned and neatly dressed in her normal attire.

"Much better." Chuckling, he crouched down near her, prodding though he can guess. "Care to share the source of your own mirth?"

Tarna finally controlled her laughter for a moment and looked over at the "duck taped" Eldar and said, "What did he do, anyway?" Then she started giggling again at the absurdity of it.

Melaran's expression fell from one of worry and concern to utter embarrassment, and he looked silently aside although not without a sense of a deeper relief.

"Oh, him?" Bob asked jovially, hopping up and skipping over to stand beside the captive man. "Just a silly game, really, not really wise to try and strangle a God, especially one who has a sense of humor."

He chuckled and tweaked the other's nose, earning a suddenly hateful glare. Tarna only laughs even harder at that.

After a little bit more of that, she went over toward Melaran and said to Bob, "You know, I think the universe is going to pray you and Shazmar never meet up..."

"The more I hear of this one the more I'm sure he and I simply _must_ meet some day," Bob replied.

Bob leaned to rest his folded arms on Melaran's head as though just another piece of furniture, paying no heed as the other tried to shake him away.

"Sounds like a delightful fellow," Bob went on. "My kind of vagabond entirely, and we likely _will_ meet somewhere along the way since that's where brother dearest is at the moment anyway."

"I'm sure it's inevitable. It's the last thing the majority of people in the universe would want to happen, therefore it _must_ happen eventually," she said with a smirk and a slight roll of her eyes.

Tarna then went to ungag Melaran.

"Oh to be sure," Bob replied happily, "I'll be sure to look him up after having a little chat with stuffy old Khaine, see if he's gotten a sense of humor after all these years."

He snorted, looking down at Melaran as she worked at the gag.

Bob muttered, "Somehow I doubt it. Sure you want to remove that? He'd probably be a lot more amenable and easy to control this way," he finished with a comical waggle of brow as he stepped back.

"Bah, what's the fun in controlling people?" Tarna smirked.

"Oh fine then."

Bob smirked and snapped his fingers though he obviously didn't need to do so, the gag and bindings vanishing entirely leaving Melaran - who incidentally was back in his shipsuit, sticky tape was _ever_ so much more threatening with the risk of contact! - free and looking somewhat stunned at the moment.

"Don't say I never offered you anything, though," he quipped.

Tarna smirked again and said to Melaran, "So. Do you think you'd be better off just going with me, or staying here?" She sniggered again.

Melaran shook off the momentary shock at her question, obviously rattled and regathering what remained of wit and thought and... he covered his eyes with his hands and takes a deep, calming breath, then dropped the hand to look to her with a ghost of a smile.

"I would have attended you before, Tarna," he replied quietly, "Yet it seemed that there were others with different plans which I may not naysay, to my regret."

The 'other' in question, was suspiciously silent at the moment, and was in fact suddenly nowhere to be seen. Likely off refreshing his popcorn for the next movie segment or some such nonsense.

Tarna smirked. "Well, at least somebody was having fun here."

"Are you alright?" Melaran asked gently.

He rested his hands deliberately on his knees in restraint, dismissing the thought of the insane God and insane conjecture for a path of very real concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tarna said.

"Your plight was... most difficult to watch, particularly as the vile hand of the Destroyer began to make its presence felt. Dealing with the influences of the foul powers is not pleasant..." he trailed off fumblingly, silently cursing his tongue.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm a stubborn girl." She smiled at him.

Melaran rose and faced her with restrained dignity, "That is assuredly true, and yet I may not fail to do so regardless."

He offered a very formal bow, then slowly straightens and turned to walk toward the door leading out of the playroom. Tarna headed along with him, stretching a bit as she did so and glad, at least, that that was over with for now.

Stopping outside the shack, Melaran looked up at the roiling skyline with distaste and looked away, an undefined anger bubbling inside and setting him to move again at a quicker pace and only coming to stop at the edge of the infernal island. He looked out into infinity there, an even greater portion of the Warp open to his sight, and sighed as he sank to the ground with graceful ease and drew one leg up beneath him.

Tarna headed up behind him and sat cross-legged by him. "So. How are you doing? Aside from the ... yeah."

"As well as might be expected," Melaran replied quietly, fingertips absently brushing the unnaturally-colored 'grass' that covered the field. "In truth, tis not the madness of that One which troubles me most, yet I seem unable to define precisely what that may be and how it may be addressed."

Tarna stared off into nothing and murmured, "This place sometimes reminds me so much of home, and yet even as it seems so its irreconcilable differences become all the more clear."

"Perhaps you should return there," Melaran responded, a hint of melancholy creeping into his tone as he continued. "Before the madness of this place infects and destroys you as surely as it does those who are born to it. Go and never look back, forget this fool's game which can bring you only pain and find something of peace and joy in your own home."

"That's not bloody likely," Tarna murmured. "Last I saw, the majority of my own people were happily eating up everything Chaos told them and following along like fools. I can't imagine the situation has greatly improved since I was last there, either."

"You have already done more than any might expect of you, even that One, and if his blathering is true and Khaine himself walks once more..." Melaran trailed off, then continued softly, "I do not wish to contemplate what horrors may yet be inflicted upon you in this game. Is what you have already done not enough? To risk more for a mad God of a dying people, when change is already certain..."

"Ah, come on, he's not so bad," Tarna said. "Now, Sardill, _he_ was bad."

Melaran rested his head in the palm of his hand and sighed. "Even in this may you see the failing of this universe, Tarna. A warrior of the Eldar, brave and bold in battle, and yet he may not find the words to express intent and the depth of concern. I am sure He is laughing even now at my folly and weakness, damn him."

"Sardill cursed me to be tortured and killed and find myself alive again somewhere else every day for decades, and didn't even care. When the curse was finally broken it turns out he didn't even remember who I was..." Tarna sighed a bit and shook her head. "No, I've never been one for half-measures."

"You risk too much," Melaran said softly, "And it pains me to see a noble soul do so much and go to such lengths for questionable gain or reason. I do not wish to see you come to harm, and for that did I reach beyond my grasp and inspire that One's quixotic wrath."

"I'm gonna do it," Tarna said. "And if I got nothing of it, that would still be more than I ever got from Jami, for as much risk and darker reasons."

"I wish you might consider else," Melaran replied with a faint smile, looking to her. "Yet I would suppose that such lies not within the nature of any wild and beautiful creature which stalks its prey. The soul, in the end, is immutable, or at the least eternal."

"I'm not exactly better off just going home, either. I'm already days late on reporting in with the Dream Ninjas, and they weren't too happy with me last time I missed my report and made it clear that it shouldn't happen again."

"Gods forbid," Melaran muttered with a chuckle and sigh, then uncoiled and stood. "Then best you return to the game and pay no heed to a melancholy and clumsy Eldar, Tarna. I am certain that One shall be most-anxious to place you once more within harm's way."

Tarna chuckled softly and said, "Don't be so down on yourself. Strange as it may sound, this is considerably safer than most anything I could be doing back home anyway. Especially if Jami decides to stop torturing Sharina's soulstone and actually leave his basement once in awhile." Tarna shuddered a bit.

Melaran shook his head, lost in thought till they near the shack once more and then stopped to face her.

"What then will you seek of the Prankster for his game?" Melaran asked. "Though he may not find great favor amongst the Eldar, he is certainly not without power to grant nearly anything which your heart may desire."

"Though I could not state so blatantly because he has put in mental blocks into my mind, I would not overly complain if anything were to happen to Jami, either," Tarna muttered.

"I would somehow doubt," Melaran replied with a thin smile. "That such is beyond imagining, in the instance of either difficulty stated. I would not wish the Prankster to take interest in myself, I think this person might find equal curiosity... unpleasant," he finished with a hint of a snarl.

"In fact," Tarna went on to say, "I don't think there is anyone in the entire universe who could complain about such, either."

Melaran chuckled, a harsh edge to it. "Sounds a pleasant being, surely much deserving of such tender ministration." He smiled slightly and inclined his head to her, swinging the door wide. "After you, Tarna. May you not regret your choice or this place."

Tarna headed inside, grinning faintly. "Yes, he's very... pleasant," she said dryly. "He used to call himself 'the Devil', think he still does most likely, and had a real thing for raping and torturing people and forcing his servants to do his bidding and prevent them from betraying him with mind control."

"Delightful," Melaran replied with absent scorn, retreating as they crossed the threshold and re-enter the crazed domain.

Bob, on the other hand, seemed delighted to see them as always, clapping his hands together and grinning broadly.

"Well then, all set to begin the next round? This one should be even better than the last for sheer entertainment value, and there might even be room for a morose and ungrateful kid in it." Bob smirked.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Tarna said with a bit of a smirk, glancing aside at Melaran.

"I would dream of nothing else or less, Prankster," Melaran addressed Bob for the first time in Tarna's presence, not precisely encouraging, reverential, or even hinting at graceful. "Not again shall I abandon her to your low sense of 'humor', the very least I may do in apology for the race and its mad gods."

Bob made talking motions with his hand, mocking the Eldar and was only mildly disappointed that he gains no real outward reaction.

"Quite done?" Bob said. "Goody! One day I'll get you brats to relax and have a bit of fun, perhaps even learn to untangle your tongues, eh?"

Bob smirked as the mark struck home, then turned with greater enthusiasm back to Tarna.

"You'll love this," Bob said. "A full contact game of 'Tag! You're It!'"

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, some guy appeared. He had shaggy black hair, piercing green eyes, distinct pointy ears, and was wearing emergency pants and a T-shirt that said, "I'm with stupid" with the arrow pointing up at his face. Tarna recognized him. There was only one person this fool could be: Azale Shadowhand.

"Hi!" Azale said brightly.

Bob looked over at the new arrival and smirked, looking him over. "Oh look, another one of yours." He glanced over at Tarna with a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm here looking for Tarna," Azale said. "I was told to tell everyone about recent events in Torn Elkandu. Then I said everyone is a lot of people, so he just said to tell everyone who might care... Torn Elkandu has been reclaimed from Chaos."

"Well that's dandy news," Bob remarked dryly. "Though perhaps Tarna alone might be interested in it, at just this moment. I do intend to head out that way myself shortly, and a quiet place to avoid the dreary odds and sods of Chaos could be useful I suppose."

"Although all things considered it probably won't change overly much aside from the fact that they'll probably take their orgies inside instead of having them in the street," Azale said, rolling his eyes a bit. "And Pyroluminescence apparently broke up again. Sheniro apparently decided to turn from the dark side and the others just kind of ran off to somewhere, haven't really bothered looking for them yet..."

Bob looked over at Tarna with a grin. "Sounds like a positively enchanting place just awaiting a game or two, if you wish to return there. Other things in the fire for me, right now, but I won't begrudge it if you scamper along. Ties of home and all that such nonsense. Well, not really nonsense, seeing as my own inclinations tend somewhat more to here than there or there or there, but yes." He laughed lightly.

Tarna chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, I'll rather finish what I started. Not that I was ever overly fond of that place in the first place."

Azale took a moment to peer about the place and ended up peering at Bob for a long moment and making a funny face.

"Well that's a relief!" Bob replied with a grin, "Shame to waste the game on a useless, humorless git like him!"

He jerked a thumb at the Eldar and smirked. Noticing Azale's appraisal and expression, he walked lightly toward him.

"Something on your mind? I find myself asking that a lot of people and realizing that it's asking a lot of them, but occasionallysomething is stirring in their gray matter. C'mon, give!"

"I must say that I've never seen anyone with an aura quite like that," Azale commented. "It's very, erm, interesting." He snickered softly.

Bob grinned brightly and pirouetted in place, coming to rest facing the newcomer again. "Oh _do_ tell me what you find interesting in it, dear man. It always amuses me to no end when people receive entertainment because of me or my actions. Rather invigorating, really, much better than the usual responses I receive here. She," he indicated Tarna, "keeps comparing me to some delightful-sounding fellow named Shazmar."

"Well, I do see the resemblance," Azale said. "Although I haven't seen Shazmar lately, myself, I wonder whatever happened to him... weird."

Bob chuckled and touched the side of his nose. "It's a closely held secret among those of us more likely to make and accept a joke than to mope endlessly and wail, gnash teeth, yada-yada-yada."

He snorted and made a throwing away gesture.

"Boring, the lot of them," Bob said. "No worries, though, I can positively guarantee that the likes of us are never really gone."

He vanished, reappearing behind Azale and leaning over his shoulder to whisper, "May just be looking over your shoulder when you least expect it. No telling, is there?" He waggled his brows with comedic exaggeration.

Azale giggled. "Oh, yes, I'm sure he's gotta be around somewhere or another." He chuckled. "Much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a few more people that might or might not care about Torn Elkandu to tell."

"Hmm," Bob murmured, dancing away. "There's surely to be one or two in any universe who give a damn though the number is small enough. Even fewer those who have a sense of humor that outshines their ego and arrogance... hence dear Tarna being a treasure beyond price in this or any land!"

He chuckled and made a shooing gesture.

"Off with you, then," Bob said. "Say hello to my brother if you see him, won't you? Then be sure to run before he realizes who the greeting's from!" He laughed merrily. "Oh, such fun to soon be had, and none the wiser for it."

Azale said, "Heh. Sure thing. Ttfn. Tata for now." He waved and disappeared in a swirl.

Tarna snickered softly.

"Was it something I said?" Bob wondered idly, grinning slyly over at Tarna. "I get that sort of abrupt departure quite a bit when talking to people, can't imagine why, really. Silly people."

He chuckled, the simmering burst of energy dimming a bit.

Bob went on, "Ah well, one bit of torment and laughter at a time, eventually they get the joke... even if it's the great cosmic joke found in death. Hehe."

Tarna smirked. "Azale? Nah. More likely he got distracted by something shiny."

"Easy enough to do," Bob admitted readily. "Speaking of, hmm, we seem to have been distracted from something else entirely by the shiny new arrival, though vastly more amusing than the kids. Now, what was it?"

He paused, lips pursing and brow furrowing in a caricature of deep thought, then a smile broke through with the gleaming brightness of sunrise.

"Oh yes, the game, the delightful and ever evolving game!"

Tarna chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm ready to head off again anytime."

"Just so!" Bob chortled happily.


	42. Preparing for the Next Round

Bob ambled over to throw an arm over Melaran's shoulder and dragged him along to do the same to Tarna.

"As I was saying, the games they are a-changin', and this one should be a bit more exciting than the last couple." He chuckled at Melaran's glare and continued, "Oh do cheer up, or I'll be forced to do something entertaining to you again. Besides! You're both going to get some toys to play with and you even get to decide which you want to use! Here..."

Releasing them, he walked forward and brought up a blackboard, using a pointer as an image appeared on it to indicate a fortress in the middle of what looked to be a Chaos invasion.

"This is where the next Orb was, until just minutes ago when those nasty villains of Chaos broke in and stole it!" He tsked sadly, "Quite shameful, really, one might almost begin to think they're starting to get worried for some reason or another. Pity. Hehe. Now."

Bob pointed back to the board. Tarna listened intently, nodding occasionally and examining the board with interest.

"You may notice that the ones who held that fort are still quite intent on foiling the bad guys, and _that_ is where you come in. Now!" Bob exclaimed.

The image vanished and his pointer disappeared as he collapsed it in his hands.

"How you go about doing it is up to you, but there's a few basic guidelines I'm setting for this to define 'victory'. You two get to take and use your toys however you like, but you have to retrieve the case holding the Orb and pull the old switcheroo... Don't worry, you'll know how to open the triple secure, ultra super-duper encrypted lock when you get it, no sense muddying the waters with silly things like logic, reality, or any other crazy concepts. Once you've done that, you have to get it back to the ones who had it before. I think you'll be able to figure that part out all on your ownsome." He grinned. "Do that, and you win!"

"That sounds fun," Tarna said dryly. "What sort of toys?"

Bob grinned "Oh, I've got all sorts of surprises in that regard! Though you're going to have to be someone else for a bit, afraid they just don't come in your size."

Tarna once again experienced the disorientation she'd experienced with the first round, taller once more but at least not in the bondage gear of the Dark Eldar. Instead, she was wearing a brightly colored patchwork skin-tight shipsuit reminiscent of a jester's motley. A shimmering reflection appeared to allow her to confirm that yet again she'd returned to elven of form and feature, though of fairer hair this time around. Tarna blinked for a moment and looks herself over with a faint smirk.

Melaran looked as well, a hint of appreciation except for the bright patterns that are the trademark of the Harlequins which earned Bob a silent glare. Bob just smirks and waves.

"Minor details," Bob said. "Now, on to the toys! The pointy-eared mourner here will be familiar with most of them so might be good to ask what each is if you're unsure."

Suits of various sorts of armor walked in from off-stage, comprising the full line of the Eldar Aspects. Their Harlequin equivalents followed after and stand behind the Eldar counterparts, their odd coloration seeming to mock the others silently despite the fact that the jester armors were, if anything, even more brutal in form and function.

"There you are," Bob motioned them closer, "Take a look and choose carefully. No half-time breaks for changing clothes!"

Tarna quirked an eyebrow and takes a look over the things, and glances sidelong at Melaran. "Interesting," Tarna muttered.

Melaran settled easily into familiar ground, pointing out two sets of armor standing near each other.

"Striking Scorpions and the Howling Banshees both specialize in close combat, hence the power sword and halberd respectively."

He didn't comment on the coloration, the scheme of the standard Eldar armor clearly having come from his own Craftworld and primarily in blue and yellow.

"The Howling Banshees are further specific," he continued crisply, "As they are composed entirely of Eldar females, hence the obviously sleeker and distinctive appearance. The next, the Warp Spiders..."

He shook his head, moving to stand in front of a heavier-built set of armor with a strange pack on its back.

"They are those who leap through the Warp, much as your own ability. Excellent for mobility purposes, perhaps, but an added element of risk which I would not recommend in this instance."

He motioned to the next in line, another set of heavily built armor holding a _heavy_-looking rifle of some sort.

"The Dark Reapers excel in their role, providing support much in the same way as heavy weapon platforms, their weapons devastating in the extreme. Unlikely to prove of great utility here."

Continuing to the next, the color scheme modified to include burning hints of red.

"The Fire Dragons are perhaps what you might expect, medium range experts with their plasma weapons. A possibility, but most often useful in greater numbers than are available to us."

Shrugging lightly, he moved on to a more generic-appearing armor, reaching out to lightly touch the chest.

His voice was soft as he said, "Guardian armor, the mainstay of the bulk of most Craftworlds' armies, fewer of those for that which bears these colors, but..."

He shook his head and moved on to the last, a sleek and elegant suit with intricately and delicate-appearing wings attached to its back.

"Swooping Hawks, the ultimate in fleet approach within the Eldar armies. They leap and fly to deliver death from the skies. Perhaps..."

Tarna looked over them consideringly. "Interesting," she said again unhelpfully, examining them carefully.

"The Harlequin armor behind," Melaran observed, "Are likely of very similar capabilities, only differing perhaps in grim visage and their affiliation with an insane God."

He glanced aside at Bob with thinly veiled distaste, then proceeded to exam them a bit more closely, finally shrugging lightly.

"Much as I might expect, though a few differences may exist."

Bob, unusually quiet until now, chuckled. "About the same, yep, just a bit of a jab at their stuffy kin I'd wager. Choose whatever you like, though, and I'll get to the final little surprise afterwards."

He appeared to be playing with an odd stream of light, shaping it with his hands and occasionally tying it like string about his fingers before releasing it to its normal flowing state.

Tarna peered over at him for a moment, quirks an eyebrow, and turned back to the armor. "Hmm. This one, I think," she says, indicating the Striking Scorpion armor.

"Ooh, good choice," Bob said, "And just the right type to wield that shiny pendant of yours. Wouldn't want you to go out unarmed or anything, after all, someone might get the wrong idea or something."

He snickered, continuing to play with the shimmering cloud, the pale blue light glowing gently and flowing readily at his command.

Melaran refrained from reacting to the barb, instead turning to his own personal choice for what they had seen from the blackboard. He began to don the various pieces of the Swooping Hawk armor with apparently practiced ease, and tucked the swept helm under his arm as he walked lightly over to check on Tarna's progress.

Tarna was somewhat less practiced, especially as she had rarely used any sort of armor in her life really. Melaran chuckled quietly and sets the helmet aside, then walks around behind her.

"Allow me," he said, reaching toward but not quite touching the semi-assembled and arranged armor. "There are certain ways which those who pursue one Aspect or another learn upon their roads which facilitate ease in such things, if I may?"

"Oh, sure," Tarna said, happily welcoming any assistance. "Elkandu don't normally make much use of armor..."

"It comes of some use here," Melaran replied simply.

He settled to one knee and first checked the armor at her legs, proceeding with the thorough methodical practice of a soldier upward to fasten each piece firmly enough to protect as it should and yet not too tight lest it cause injury of its own.

"Protection is perhaps not the focus in it," he continued evenly, continuing the task with quiet attention. "Speed and mobility is ever the strength of the Eldar armies, but such will add to your abilities even there as finely-crafted fiber weaves will enhance the efficacy of any motion by several magnitudes of degree."

Tarna let him work on it patiently, commenting, "Hmm. Interesting."

Melaran rose gracefully, examining the slightly-heavier shell of the armor closely and silently approving of her choice as it would indeed provide more protection than some others.

"Now," he chuckled lightly, lightly reaching to draw back the long, flowing hair that came with the change of form. "For another minor detail that that One did not consider."

Braiding with quick, deft movements, he then slipped the constrained hair beneath the shell. A few final precisely-formal adjustments later, the armor was snugged securely about her torso and complete save for the helm.

"This shall seat itself readily and without trouble with that detail attended," he said, and walked with crisp deliberation to examine the surprisingly-quick work from the front. "Well enough," he remarked, offering a formal inclination of his head.

Tarna looked herself over appraisingly for a few moments and nodded to him. "My thanks." She turned and glanced over at Bob to see what he'd been up to. Melaran retrieved his helmet and turned to do the same, stopping in sudden surprise as he registered the hulking figures arranged behind the irrepressible God. Bob noticed his look and grinned, glancing over his shoulder to look at the five Wraithguard and the towering Wraithlord standing in precise formation behind him.

"Told ya I had another surprise. Borrowed a few supporters from the Infinity Circuit."

These were the standard troops of Iyanden, and Melaran was well and truly glad to see them. Wraithguard were taller even than Eldar and considerably more bulky, but it was the massive cannon that they carried with ease that truly made them imposing. The Wraithlord, on the other hand, was impressive on a vastly-different scale, towering some twenty feet or more above the Eldar and massively armed. The two unit types worked regularly in harmony, the 'guards providing support for the more ponderous might of the 'lord.

There was a problem, however, that Melaran recognized readily and commented on, "What of a seer to guide them? Surely you would not rely solely upon their wraithsight in the heat of a battle!"

Tarna blinked for a moment and looks at the figures. "Whoa. Neat," was all she can manage.

"Forgive my outburst, brothers," Melaran apologized, bowing with formal respect to the mechanical watchers. "I do not mean to belittle you in the least, merely to point out this mad One's folly."

Their impassive masks showed no hint of expression, yet one spoke in an eerie voice, "There is no need to apologize, such is well-known to us, yet He promised to provide upon awakening us."

Bob merely grinned, watching the interplay, still toying with the spectral glow.

"Indeed I did, and while I'm not above the occasional joke or two, I _do_ take my word seriously. I'll get to that in a sec, though. Tarna?" Bob looked over at Tarna and jerked his head. "Come over here, wouldja? Got another of their friends I want you to meet."

Tarna nodded in confusion and went over there, quirking an eyebrow. Bob lifted his hands, the energy curling down along his forearms a bit before drawing back and seeming to quest outward.

"Another of the kids," he said, indicating the glow. "Roughly what you get when a soul enters the Infinity Circuit and heads for the big hereafter until the alarm clock goes off and they end up there." He motioned to the Wraith troops with a tilt of his head.

"This one gets a special job, if you'll let her," he continued with a grin, "You might be hot stuff, in more ways than one, back where you come from. But you said yourself you don't normally use armor, and those reflexes do take a while to train in. Care for a bit of a hand? Fairly amiable sort, far as the kids go, and she had a looooooooong time wearing armor just like that. Besides, give you a look into the screwy heads of the Eldar."

He finished with a snicker, then quirked a brow in question and waits.

"Er, okay..." Tarna said a little uneasily, still confused but still - for some reason - trusting him.

"No need to be vorryink!" Bob said with a horrid accent of some sort, for more than her benefit alone, and reached out to bring the swirl of energy closer to her. It seemed to hesitate a moment, then flowed slowly forward, swirling along the edges of Tarna's armor until curling up over the neck and sinking into bare flesh.

Vertigo assailed her momentarily, but she then felt a quiet apology and 'heard' a quiet, "Greetings."

Tarna blinked for a few moments and thought, "Er... Hello?"

Quiet, silvery laughter greeted the hesitant return. "I am Selaria Anwielin, late of Craftworld Iyanden and a veteran of battles beyond count," came the voice in her mind. "Yet never again did I expect to feel the warmth of living flesh and the delightful rhythm of a heart drumming! The Laughing God was indeed true to his promise of providing a most interesting diversion from the calm serenity of the Circuit."

The mental voice hesitated briefly, then continued with a subtly sad reassurance.

"There is no need to worry upon my intent, though I could assuredly grow accustomed to such again it would destroy another precious and beautiful soul over time. I will remain here for now and aid you as I may, as He has said, and return once more to reverie when the call of battle is done." Though quiet, there is a definite feeling of Power to it.

Tarna grinned inwardly and thought, "I shall be most grateful for your assistance in the battle ahead."

Bob, unsurprisingly, seemed aware of the mental accommodation successfully arranged and merely offers a grin.

"Didn't expect that, now did you? Just as..." He turned suddenly to glare at Melaran with a terrible ferocity. "That one and _all_ of them have failed to realize through the long, really damned long years, the most important lesson of all which is _not_ to question their Gods... Well," the towering rage vanished as quickly as it rose, a deep laugh resonating at Melaran's lack of reaction save to straighten resolutely. "Not so much that as to _think_ for a minute and figure the little things out." He ambled over to the Eldar and leaned close to offer as a stage whisper, "Ever wonder why some of you seem able to do spooky mystical stuff while the rest don't?"

He let the question simmer for a second, smirking as puzzlement creased Melaran's brow.

Then he suddenly shouted, "That's because they _all_ can do it _anyway_, you idiot!"

Throwing his hands up, he began to turn, then snaked back around to thump a fingertip lightly to Melaran's head. The Eldar staggered beneath the light touch, nearly falling as _something_ inside him snapped loose and broke like a dam.

"That's right, you dolt," Bob snorted. "Yer gonna be their watcher, don't need a Warlock or Seer to do it when any of you could do it if you just cut out a little bit of that reserve and allow the power to flow."

He whipped away from Melaran and looked over at Tarna with exasperation.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Bob said, throwing up his hands. "Oy, kids!"

Tarna grinned at them a bit. It had been a well-known - if little acknowledged - fact among the Elkandu for decades now that anyone could learn to channel, technically, though it had always seemed as though elves had a good deal easier time of it than others. Not that most people who weren't inborn to it ever really bothered trying anyway.

"Well now," Bob replied with his usual affability. "Want to go outside and try the toys out a bit, or just leap right in? Either way works, since there's a couple advantages to having incredible cosmic powers like being able to drop you in whenever I damned well please."

He chuckled and folded his arms, truly not caring either way, he had all the time in the universe to play with and he wasn't in a hurry to end his game either way.

"Heh," Tarna said. "Whenever you damned well please. I'll not be picky." She winked.

Bob snickered and shrugged. "Well, if you're ready for it or at least think so, then step over to ye olde blackboard over there and get going. Otherwise, you know where the door is. Me, I gotta get me some more popcorn. This is gonna be the best damn Blood Bowl game in ages." He chuckled, waved, and vanished suddenly.

"Bloody damned maniac," Melaran muttered, rubbing lightly at his temples. "He's lucky there's no way in the Warp I could do anything to him or I swear I'd have his head on a pike."

Tarna smirked at him and opted not to comment and decided to try out the toys a little bit first, since toys were always fun after all.

"Well c'mon, you lot," Melaran said, looking over at the eerily still juggernauts. "The lady commands, we follow, let's show her a bit of what you can do and maybe I can figure out what exactly the mad God did to me."

Shaking his head, he headed for the door and out into the field beyond.

Tarna went outside and said, "He's damn well right, you know. Anyone can do it. The Elkandu have known that for... a few decades, prior to which they seemed completely oblivious and kept insisting that you had to be born with it to be able to do any neat stuff."

"It's still weird," Melaran replied.

He stepped aside to let the others trudge out behind him, the 'lord somehow not even needing to duck to exit.

"Very weird," Melaran muttered. "I've been part of any number of ceremonies and channeled the psychic flow from the Seer's, but never a clue that something like this was possible. I can _feel_ the Wraithguards and Wraithlord connected to me, using my own sight to enhance their own. I get a strange 'echo' of the dimmer version that they see on their own. And let's not even get into things like being able to tell that there's a double 'glow' around you, or that I can sense a smooth wall around your mind, or that I can feel even more inside waiting to get out!"

Tarna smiled at him. "Mindlinks. Aura reading. Skimming," Tarna said, running down the standard Elkandu terminology for each ability.

Melaran chuckled lightly. "Sounds like there's a lot I'm going to need to learn, and soon, though I doubt it's going to be that much of use in what's coming. Maybe when it's done, though." He quirked a grin. "I should stick around someone that knows something about it, eh?"

He chuckled and snapped the helm of his armor into place, the completed set vaguely reminiscent of the first Eldar she had encountered, if not as ornate.

"I imagine there's some differences between the ways the Elkandu do some things and what they do here, but I've seen plenty of similarities thus far." Tarna shrugged a bit and did likewise.

Melaran remained silent for a moment as he launched into the air, hovering above on shimmering wings and looking at her. He's focusing on something, and part of it got through as he switched from one frame of thought to another, a thought brushing lightly against her mind, "... sword. I'll be damned, it works," he finished coherently, apparently completing the thought with a hint of triumph.

The other presence within Tarna remained quiescent, good to her word that she would act only to refine the reflexes needed to work the armor.

Tarna watched him for a moment and grinned at him. "The basics aren't so tough at least," Tarna said. "Least you've got that much down already. Now, lesse..." She went to try out her own toys.

The armor was surprisingly light and allowed for a nearly-unlimited freedom of motion, while the intricately-fitted plates were curved and angled in such a way as to provide the maximum deflection against enemy fire. Some allowances had to be made for it, however, and Tarna could subtly feel as the guest within compensated for her own assumptions while silently emphasizing the differences to her.

Melaran, in the meantime, settled lightly back to the ground and approached the gleaming behemoths, using the newly freed abilities to communicate and share their sight, testing the limits of what could be done _right now_. He could feel that there were other things still possible, but readily acknowledged that such learning was going to take time.

"So," he tepped to Tarna, an edge of a grin coloring it, "want to try out the new toys with the boys here? I'm sure at least one of 'em still knows something about hand to hand combat."

He knew that would make her recognize the limits of her armor more readily, a tactic he'd had used on him before to painfully-remembered result.

"Sure," Tarna replied, heading over that way.

Her own combat style tended to rely more heavily on simply not getting hit, but she didn't care to rely on blinking around quite so much here if possible. During her training time with Tempest, though, she had also practiced alternate forms of combat, such as without using her powers at all, in case she got stuck in an antimagic field or something.

Melaran chuckled and turned to communicate the idea with the metallic band, laughing out loud at something one of them said.

"_Not_ you," he snickered, pointing to the Wraithlord, and shook his head bemusedly as one of the 'guards handed off its rifle to a companion and stepped forward. Forgot just how damn _big_ they were, he mused, looking up at the thing.

"Okay then, you're on," Melaran said.

The Wraithguard moved with surprising agility, considering it was 'merely' a construct temporarily inhabited by a foreign soul. The warrior within, however, had served often before from beyond the Infinity Circuit and was quite comfortable in the body.

It came to a halt, facing Tarna, and merely intoned, "Begin when you are ready."

Tarna got a brief impression of laughter from the spirit within her, but it subsided quickly enough without comment or explanation.

Tarna grinned a bit and engaged. Most Elkandu would be completely helpless without use of their powers, hence why Catalysts capable of producing antimagic tended to be so feared. The smarter ones, like Tarna, however, had learned not to rely on it so heavily. Primarily because she was for the most part incapable of using them for half her life due to the curse, but still.

The 'guard waited her movements stolidly, its careful approach perhaps crippling its responses a fraction of what might be seen on the battlefield. Its responses were still quite fluid and quick, making no offensive moves of its own beyond re-directing his attacker's own movements when possible. The Eldar within was all too aware of the frailty of life, and was quite content to just approach this as an exercise or a game.

Tarna practiced, trying to get used to the feel of the armor and different weapons than she was used to, and somewhat that of being a bit taller than she was used to as well. At least she'd already gotten some practice with that bit as well earlier.

The 'guard actually made a wonderful sparring partner in that regard, the warrior within taking mental note of several factors he was aware of and adjusting his actions appropriately. Thousands upon thousands of years he had served in one capacity or another, and this task was no less important than any other he had been granted in all that time. Her own reflexes began to adjust with the gentle interior prodding as well.

Melaran watched the match with critical interest, the basics of what he personally needed to know already tended to. He could recognize the signs in the ancient warrior and smiled beneath the cover of his helm, restraining an accompanying chuckle.

"Enough," he tepped to them after a bit longer, the exercise one in familiarity and practice rather than true exhaustion. "I would give the match to the honorable Wraithguard on points, but I fear that the lady simply far outclassed him in style."

He did chuckle then as the old warrior scoffed in its eerie voice.

Tarna chuckled softly and bowed to her sparring partner respectfully. "Are we all ready to go now?"

The 'guard offered a salute of one hand to its chest, then lumbered over to retrieve its rifle.

"We of Iyanden are _always_ prepared!" it replied with discernible and very Eldar pride.

"I suppose the 'ayes' have it, Tarna," Melaran said, and walked toward the door, "Let's do what needs to be done and be one step closer to away from this crazed domain."

Tarna grinned and turned for the door as well. "And good luck..." she said quietly.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Bob remarked as they enter, lounging lazily in a chair with a bowl of popcorn and a few bottles on a small table next to him, then grinned. "Off ye go, I have the recorder running and the tape's winding down."

Melaran replied with a decidedly rude gesture in passing and stopped at the 'door' in the blackboard.

"Well!" Bob exclaimed, "How rude!" then laughed gaily, actually quite glad to see the spark of spirit.

Tarna laughed aloud and went to head out.


	43. Chaotic Distractions

Kid always did love ending up in new and unusual places, and the Elkandu universe was certainly proving to be that and more with each passing day. He'd dived happily into the computer for hints at theory and practical purpose, in between periods of tinkering avidly with bits of this or that which came to mind along the way.

Sleep was a commodity that he was happy in not needing, and his kind's natural affinity with magic and using it to sustain themselves meant only the occasional break for a food treat of one sort or another. Junk food of all sorts of course being the ultimate in brain foods when you came right down to it. The more he read through, learned, and practiced with, the stronger the itch became to get out and find _more_!

There was inevitably one name that kept popping up wherever he looked in connection to magic and technology, though, and in the middle of one night cycle the resolve to go find and talk to this most renowned Elkandu crystallized into action. Where would it end? Dunno, dun care, it was bound to be _interesting_ and that was all that mattered.

Suzcecoz, even though she didn't exactly leave a forwarding address, wasn't really particularly difficult to locate given the ship's technology, and really wasn't making any particular effort to hide herself.

Setting out blindly was a habit he'd abandoned a long time ago, for the most part anyway, and it wasn't like there weren't an endless number of places his target might be hanging out in. Hiding? He considered that thoughtfully, then shrugged and set about doing a bit of Seeking in one form and another, a grin breaking out as the results came back and would seem to indicate she wasn't really hiding at all.

All to the good, then, he mused cheerfully and gathered the few trinkets laying about. Not hiding was as good as an invitation as far as dragonkind was concerned! The return was kind of weird, seeming to bring back wild and changing data on the location, but he wasn't exactly unable to leap into odd places and get to the heart of them, now was he? Chuckling quietly, he looked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

Nope, he realized, nothing that wasn't already packed away or might leave his former hosts with questions or problems. All set, he started drawing in energies to create a portal. The fuzziness of the destination would probably mean he wouldn't arrive _at_ her, exactly, but he'd be close enough to be able to start a search. Grinning, excited at the prospect of being on the move again, he stepped through the portal.

He stepped out onto a vast slab of rock floating in the Warp. The energy of the incomplete Nexus was sufficient to draw in his portal and ensure that he landed here and not floating off somewhere less pleasant. The half-finished Nexus towered into the "sky", vast pylons partially covered in runes curving up around the island. The thing was so huge that it looked like it was large enough to even fit capital ships inside of it.

Kid wrinkled his nose as though smelling something bad, not completely fond of the turbulent energies around here or their 'flavor' though they weren't really unpleasant just... he shrugged and turned his attention to the nearby construct, dismissing the random thoughts.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, "That's what I'm looking for." He began whistling a jaunty tune and headed in that direction.

Sitting outside one edge of the incomplete Nexus, leaning against the base of one of the pylons, he saw a girl with pointy ears, black hair, and wild purple eyes. She spotted him and glanced over in his direction but made no move to get up.

Ambling over in that direction, Kid waved a hand in greeting and called out, "Heyo there! I'm new in town and was just looking for a..." he paused as though in thought, then grinned. "Well damn if I can pronounce it, but I think it's something like Suzycoz." He could have spelled it out, but that seemed like cheating.

"Oh," the elf said blandly. "You must be looking for Suzcecoz. She's over working on Pylon C. Good luck getting her attention, though." She rolled her eyes a bit.

Kid grinned at the news, looking around. "Which one's Pylon C? Looks like a nifty bit of a project, even if the neighborhood seems a bit rough."

"I kind of like it myself. Reminds me of home." She shrugged. "That one over there," Zuna said, pointing.

"Mm, dunno," Kid chuckled. "Reminds me a bit too much of some of the nastier places I've managed to find myself in. Always something to leap out and bite ya in the tail! Well anyway," he raised a hand, "Thanks for the directions, been wanting to meet her for a while now. Toodles!" He grinned and trotted off in the indicated direction.

"Oh, don't worry about the demons too much," she said before he went. "They stay away from here." She shrugged and waved a bit and went back to sitting around absently playing with minor magic.

Skidding to a halt with almost comical suddenness, Kid trotted back and leaned over to look at her. "Uhhh, 'scuse me?" he prodded. "Did you say demons? And you did say they stay away from here, right?" He really didn't like them much. Way too much trouble!

"Yep," Zuna said, absently making colored tracers in the air. "I keep em away. Cuz Suzy told me to. Said they'd disrupt the construction or something..."

"Ah, good!" Kid replied fervently. "Nasty buggers. Glad I didn't arrive any further away and run into 'em. Enough to really make you wish you didn't get out of bed this morning. Ugh! Anyway, keep up the good work!" he encouraged enthusiastically, then turned and headed back off once more to find Pylon C. Demons, ick.

It was a good walk away. A figure could be seen about a third of the way up the pylon, clinging to it like a spider for leverage as she worked on the intricate runes covering the structure. Though all things considered, she didn't really look dissimilar to a demon herself. She had blood-red bat-like wings and claws on her hands and feet, and a nasty barbed tail that she whipped about thoughtfully.

Kid looked around for signs of anyone else near the pylon in question, and finding no one else around he looked up at the distant figure thoughtfully. Now, if the elf back there was right and she was going to be difficult to get the attention of... he grinned impishly and darted to the other side of the pylon, returning to his natural form. Using his claws for purchase, and careful to avoid damage, he swarmed up and curled outward as he neared.

"Excuse me?" he sent with a polite mental knock, triangular head snaking around the pillar to look at her. "Would you happen to be Suzcecoz?"

He lucked out and caught her right as she was finishing a section of runes. She blinked and looked over at him. "Oh, hello."

Politely avoiding smiling, old habits and memories standing in stead as such things were generally considered quite... unpleasant to smaller beings, Kid replied, "I really hope you are, been looking forward to meeting you in person! I'd offer a claw to shake but, hey, anyway, people call me Kid."

He loved this new series of universes, so many interesting things and they didn't even bat an eye at his natural state! Hehe.

"I am indeed. I am Suzcecoz Ilawi, Roanin Riakeri, Celise Soulfire Shadowhand, of the Children of the Dragon's Blood, technomancer and soul mage. Pleased to meet you."

Kid grinned despite himself, showing a great many teeth in the process. "Definitely a pleasure to meet you! I've been reading a lot since I arrived and keep running across your name in the most fascinating places. Speaking of..." He glanced around at the pylons. "Looks like you're building a gate of some kind, but what gimmicks are ya building into it?" Bubbling enthusiasm and curiosity, a gadgeteer's fatal flaw...

"Well, it's really big," Suzy said blandly. "Although there are more than merely issues of scale in dealing with a problem on a matter of this like, not the least of which is dealing with the inherent instability of the Eye of Terror as compared to the calmer nature of the Ethereal Plane back at home, however Zuna has dealt with that issue partially, but-" She went off on a long string of technobabble.

He may not understand all of it, a few points here and there requiring a brief interjection of a question, but overall the idea of the thing was sensible enough to Kid.

The biggest question in his mind as the discussion went on only broke out at the last, "It really is an interesting problem, compensating for all the factors and all, but why not just build a model for it rather than go through all the trouble of making a full-scale gate that only someone else is going to use to get to a place you can already go?"

"Oh, the purpose of the gate is for fleet transport," Suzcecoz said. "Instantaneous transport anywhere in the universe for entire fleets!"

"Well yeah," Kid replied, reaching to scratch at an eye-ridge with one claw. "I kinda figured that. Just seems a bit boring to me to build something to move people from here to there in huge numbers when there's already a perfectly good example that'll move em a few at a time. Just a matter of scale, other than figuring out the differences in the energies involved."

"Well, it is a modification of the smaller Nexus designed to move fewer people. Besides the fact that there isn't actually a Nexus in this universe at all that I know of anyway."

Even in his form, Kid managed to convey a bit of puzzlement. "You know the theory and how it works, it's just a matter of scale and a model to figure out the energy exchange, but you're out here doing construction work? I, uhh, guess I don't get it. Why not just figure out the model, let _them_ build it, and move on? It sure looked like you were more into tinkering and inventing than simple grunt work..."

"Oh, they don't know Tinean and I'm sure as hell not teaching them," Suzy said. "Sides, can't trust em to do it right after all..."

"Pfft, so the monkeys couldn't follow a plan, and?" Kid replied with a warm-breathed snort. "Not like that's your problem if they don't get it. Well, anyway..." he trailed off, a bit disappointed as the mental image he'd constructed had seemed to be more interested in _new_ things than... customer service. "Nice meeting you and all," he continued, "but guess I should get out of the construction zone."

"Er, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I'm sure you didn't track me down halfway across the multiverse just to say that." She smirked.

Kid rumbled with amusement, despite himself. "Well actually, I just wanted to meet you and see if there was anything new and interesting going on. This..." he looked around and then back to her, "well, not really what I'd expected. What I get for getting ahead of myself when reading. Heh."

Suzy blinked at him. "You've something else in mind?"

"There's a billion things to be seen and done!" Kid replied enthusiastically, warming back a bit. "Personally I'm a bit fond of something they used to call Chaos Theory back on Earth, and tinker around a bit with it when inspiration strikes. Problem with it is you just never know what's going to happen with it. Hehe."

"Oh? What, with butterflies and hurricanes?"

"Never can tell, that's the beauty of it," Kid replied. "Love to try it out sometime on a larger scale if I can find a planet somewhere that doesn't mind the real estate prices dropping through the floor. Until then, just playing around in smaller ways and seeing where it gets me... pretty interesting trusting to it when deciding where you're going to go next."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Suzy said. "I'll just... tell Zuna to finish up here... I know plenty of planets nobody really cares about..."

Kid blinked slowly, not quite surprised enough to let his jaw drop or start drooling but definitely tending toward it. "Seriously?! Oh please, please tell me you're not joking. I've been wanting to try that out, and see what interesting effects it produces forever!"

Besides which, he knew the real intent behind it was to discern the true pattern behind the chaos, a veritable bonanza of power and knowledge for the taking.

Suzy hopped off the pylon and hovered in the air. "Joking? Nah, not at all. Hmm, nobody really cares about Mophilia..."

Kid bugled gleefully and leapt from the tower, soaring in circles and ending on the ground. "Oh this, this will be good, this will be _great_! Sure, it's an odd concept, but I've been tinkering around with a generator to create just the kind of chaos that we'd want to be looking at and studying!"

Suzy fluttered down and said, "Well, let's go, I'm sure Zuna can handle things here..." Suzy proceeded to casually open a portal to Mophilia.

She didn't really realize that Zuna had no way in hell of being able to finish this thing and was likely to get frustrated after a while and wander off to cause trouble again.

Kid returned to his usual form, clapping and rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he grinned. "Oh yes, time to play with some real fun instead of the same old same old." Without hesitation, he strode through the portal.

Suzy took human form and hopped through the portal, letting it close again behind them. Mophilia was a fairly boring pseudo-medieval world which didn't really have many people living on it at the moment due to having recently been slaughtered by an over-enthusiastic Khorne-worshipping elf.

"Already has residents, huh?" Kid asked thoughtfully, not really concerned about it beyond the potential effect on the experiment, then grinned. "Actually, nothing like normal people to throw a monkey wrench into a nice, orderly setting. Perfect chance to observe their overall impact on the project!"

"Oh, most of them got slaughtered in the name of Khorne a few months ago. I'm sure they won't mind."

Mophilia, like most filler planets, only actually had one city.

"Eh, maybe distribute a flyer or something to let 'em know," Kid mused, then hmmmed. "That'd give them plenty of time to get back into their little colonies and be a control group, and disruptive factor to add to the data! Oh yeah, that'll be perfect!"


	44. Space Wolves

Tarna and Melaran didn't actually step through a portal this time, instead suddenly appearing on a rise looking down on the scene they'd been shown. It would appear that it was exactly the same angle, in fact, and Bob must have had his camera up here to get the shot. Below them, the Chaos forces were only now pouring out of the fortress, harried mercilessly by wild-looking marines in blue-gray armor.

"Nurgle," Melaran spat out.

He zoomed in on the scene with suit optics to see the pustulent, undulating hordes of disease and decay below.

"There," he tepped.

He pointed silently toward one side of the mob where a faint gleam from a chrome-alloy case was seen.

"Looks like that's our target, and I guess the fuzzballs are the good guys. Move em out, troops!" he said, motioning the Wraith force forward.

Tarna headed forward, trying to get a look at what these 'fuzzballs' he mentioned might be.

Some of the nearer elements began to notice as the distinctive rolling thunder of the heavy giants echoed closer and closer, but only the stupidest among them immediately charged to the fore. With deadly precision, the 'guards and 'lord open fire with a hail of wraith and star-cannon fire, obliterating the first elements. Melaran moved in leapt and bounded alongside, paying more heed to his grasp on their sight than anything else.

Tarna's search readily revealed the 'fuzzballs' in question, Space Wolves of considerably more feral appearance than normal. They had walked out of the Warp with the last Black Crusade, fighting viciously against Chaos as the lost thirteenth Wolf chapter. Even now they continued to fight savagely, though their lupine mutations brought little trust from the Empire.

Tarna approached steadily, ready to engage the enemy once in range and taking a good look around as they do so. She didn't seem to take the 'fuzzballs' as anything too unusual, though, considering some of the strange things taken as commonplace to the Elkandu. Such as, for instance, the dreamwalking feline nali race.

Some of the Space Wolves looked in the direction of the unexpected fire, but turned immediately back to battle as they recognize another race who was no friend to Chaos. Their numbers were sufficient to win the battle in time, particularly with the addition of the new heavy reinforcements. Something about the situation struck Tarna as not being quite right, though.

That something became blindingly clear as the elements arrange themselves from the chaos, the bulk of the Chaos forces were moving to intercept and slow down the overpowering Marines and Eldar mowing through them while one group was moving away as quickly as possible.

Just as she recognized that, a false Orb appeared and floated before her and an apologetic Bob sounded in her mind, "Whoops! Almost forgot the game piece."

Tarna smirked a bit, grabbed the thing and shoved it somewhere out of the way.

"Hmm," she thought, peering over at the ones who seemed to be moving away. That tended to be suspicious behavior under the current circumstances, alright. She poked Melaran briefly mentally about it.

Melaran examined them in the distance and immediately agreed their location roughly corresponding to where the glimmer of light had come from in the first place. He bounded down next to her.

"I can't be away from them for long," Melaran tepped. "Their wraithsight isn't completely reliable - but I can get you there and come back."

She could feel that he had reservations about that but didn't voice them right off.

"Call if you need me," he added with manifest reluctance, "and I can be there in no time, there's a reason I went with the Swooping Hawk Aspect besides knowing the armor and it having spiffy wings."

He chuckled and offered an arm, ready to make the jump. Fire raged all around them by this time, though most of it was directed from the Space Wolves and the destructive leviathans.

"Alright," she replied. "Sure thing." She accepted the lift gratefully, carefully watching the enemy's movements.

Securing the armor's rifle, he swept her into his arms and bounds instantly into the sky. He truly did love this Aspect, the journey taking a mere handful of seconds at the nearly suicidal speeds capable with the gravitic wings. He touched down lightly in a brief oasis of peace perhaps fifty yards from the fleeing group and set her gently to her feet.

"For any reason," he reminded her urgently via tep, then leapt once more and was gone.

The mismatched gaggle of beings was perhaps twenty strong, though the disease riddled state of their bodies might mock that term. There was a considerably larger and repulsive creature at the center, and it was that one which holds the case for which she sought.

Tarna thanked him mentally and headed off to close the distance between herself and the ones trying to flee, weapon firmly in hand.

Despite the roughness of the intervening terrain and Tarna swearing that a herd of any analogous creature to the elephant couldn't have possibly made any more noise, she suddenly found herself caught up to them very quickly. Maybe it was the raging battle behind her or the sheer determination to escape with the prize, there was no telling.

Tarna focused on the goal, trying to cut down anything that got in her way. The spirit within tsked with mild reproval, unsure why Tarna wasn't quite living up to what it sensed she was capable of and amplified her movements in subtle and often fiendish ways.

Between the two, the last of the minions fell into a gurgling puddle of organic slush, which left only the greater of the horde yet living. It stopped, more staggering to a halt than anything else, and turned to face its follower.

It was definitely carrying the case in one of several extra hands. The origin of the thing was entirely lost to the mass of mutations which have made it a shambling horror of pustulent disease, a manifestation of that foul power surging forth in a putrid, steaming corrosive stream of phlegm and gastric juices toward Tarna.

Tarna never was exactly fond of Nurgle even when she was Chaos, but she was damned well not going to let that stop her here. She tried to dodge as best as she can and leap in to swipe at the monstrous creature.

The noxious fluid was inaccurate, spraying the landscape all around in a hissing and bubbling arc that devours grass and eats into stone, the edge of it that struck Tarna's armor is enough to eat into and weaken it. Her own vicious riposte managed to shear off several of the spare limbs in a splatter of putrid gore, but it still retained a firm grip on the case, pulling it in closer to its vile body and getting it covered in slime.

Tarna thought that this was fairly disgusting and proceeded to try to pull the box away telekinetically while slashing at it again.

They closed in to more personal range, the creature swiping at Tarna with disgusting toxic pus-dribbling claws but missing entirely as her gently guiding spirit added just a little more to her own prowess, and the glowing blade dove deep into the abomination's innards. The blade ripped upward, spraying viscous goop all over the place, the creature finally releasing its prize as it dropped into a steaming ooze.

Tarna thought that this was positively disgusting. "Ugh," she muttered, trying to retrieve the case and get done with this already.

The case was easily retrieved now, though the slithering pool of mucus-like slush ebbing around her feet was repulsive, and of course the case was liberally oozing with the foul substance. In the distance, the battle continues to rage as she examined it and, true to his word, she knew precisely how to open it. How kindly cliche of Bob. Tarna tried to put the disgusting filth out of mind and proceeded to make the switch.

As soon as she opened the case, a wave of weakness and nausea rolled over her as a 'gift' from the Orb. Some of the weakness persisted even after stashing the orb and replacing it with the other. Tarna muttered a few impolite words with regards to Nurgle, grabbed the case, and stumbled to her feet again to head back toward the battle.

The battle was going relatively well, overall, as it appeared the Space Wolves have rallied other reinforcements in the meantime. Nurgle's minions continued to fight to the bitter end, however, obeying the final command of their commander before it fled in hopes of escaping with the prize. Tarna's approach went unopposed as the last remnants of the foul creatures were currently occupied by throwing themselves at the battle line.

Brighter flashes and deeper, resonant fire was still heard from one side of the field, the Wraith force continuing to wreak its own brand of havoc on those before it and slowly closing the noose on the remaining Nurglings.

Tarna approached, ready to dissect something if anything should get within reach, but figured the situation was well in hand by now.

A final thunder of fire from both sides streaked out to annihilate the remaining creatures, little left of them beyond smoking and unrecognizable chunks of flesh that didn't even have a chance to twitch on the ground.

The Wraith force ceased its forward motion, clearly, painfully outnumbered by the sheer mass of Space Wolves who showed up for the party. Neither side seemed particularly inclined to make a first move as Melaran dropped lightly to the ground nearby.

"And so returns the lady, victorious!" he tepped with glowing approval, having seen the case and the first waves of a cooling power that seemed to now flow from it. The festering hint of disease inside fled before that cool purity, Tarna's strength returning with a surge of adrenaline.

Tarna grinned and went up toward them, glancing about to the beings still standing.

A grizzled Space Wolf in the powerful terminator armor of the Empire, its surface decorated with numerous purity sigils and honors bestowed in battle alongside its scars, pushed forward through the crowd of Marines and stopped to glare at the sleekly deadly Eldar. Dark eyes in a rough hewn and vaguely wolf-like face flickered to the case, and he growled lightly before drawing the surge of rage back by its reins.

"I've spoken to your kind in the past," he called out, the voice surprisingly clear considering the other 'deformities', "and I've yet to run across one who doesn't understand Standard when they choose to. So, are you going to return what those Chaos spawn stole, or do this the hard way?"

He seemed remarkably reasonable compared to others that Tarna has seen, though there were signs of others more inclined toward battle in the ranks.

Tarna chuckled softly. "There is no need for threats between us. You were not our enemies today." She went to return the box to him. "That Chaos was foiled this day is favorable to both of us, I believe."

A smile curled the Lord's muzzle in easy and common lines as he stalked forward to take the case back in hand, perhaps a sign of his 'corruption' that he didn't even immediately check the contents.

"Fairly said, Eldar," he replied agreeably, his voice lowering conspiratorially, "Between you and me, though some of my wolf-brothers might disagree, there's enough that know our allies on a field of battle." He stepped back. "Regardless, don't be here when the next patrol sweeps by, hear? Blood Claws bein' like any other hotblood in the galaxy they're likely to fire first and forget the questions. Your gods be with ye."

He finished and turned away, the last probably the most stunning of all with the Empire's fanatical following of the Emperor as the only 'god'. Lifting an armored fist in the air he rallied his brothers and they depart.

Not all went without a backward and wistful glance, but none were going to question their Lord in his hearing if they wanted to taste another round of mead without clutching their broken jaw in pain ever again.

Tarna's lips quirked in a faint grin as she watched them go before turning back toward the others. Melaran watched the Space Wolves depart as well, impassive beneath the cover of his helm, then turned to nod to Tarna as she approached.

"Despite our frequent clashes, I've found it rare when you run across one of the bastards that doesn't have something worthwhile about them." He chuckled and looks at her closely, then away and up to the sky. "Oh great and mighty Bob..." he began sardonically.

He got no further as the two of them found themselves returned to the playroom, no hint of the Wraithguards or 'lord to be seen. Seeing the question in the Eldar's mind, Bob shrugged.

"No sense keeping em up past their bedtimes, you don't have a clue how unpleasant those 'bodies' can be."

Tarna chuckled softly, and went to pull out the orb and hand it over to him with a grin. Bob accepted the Orb with a grin.

"Do you have any idea how boring it is to juggle two balls? On second thought, that sounded really bad!"

He snickered, drawing the other two out and tossing them in a circle between his hands, each glowing a different shade whether red, pink, or a sickly yellowish-green. The faint reek of sickness from Tarna's armor vanished, Bob courteous as he had been each time and renewing the players entirely.

He indicated the orbs with a tilt of his head, walking casually around, and a knowing grin touched his lips.

"So," he said, "Figured out who's left yet, dear Tarna? Perhaps an old 'friend' of yours? Figured I'd save the best for last."

"That one, yes..." Tarna said with a bit of a sigh.

Bob smirked, walking away from the Orbs still spinning in the air behind him, clasping hands behind his back.

"What, not anxious for a touch of vengeance?" he asked, "I know I sure was when you went along after Slaanesh, though I have to admit it took a little of anticipation out of the game for me. Just couldn't get any better than that, for me. Hehe."

He walked a figure eight between the two, earning an unseen eye-roll from Melaran.

"I can't say that such would not please me." Tarna grinned faintly. "So, anything we need to know, then?"

"This is the big one," Bob said with rare seriousness, "Every one up til now has been a mere plaything in comparison to what's coming up here." He chuckled. "I won't spoil it by handing out a script, that'd be no fun at all, but I'll say that you're gonna end up deeper in the Empire than you might ever want to be. Gonna mean changing roles and reason and rhyme yet again as well. Real test of your acting this time round."

"Oh, and I was just getting used to pretending to be an Eldar, too," Tarna said lightly, smirking. "What this time?" she wondered.

Bob snorted in retort. "Pretending? Dear girl, I could only wish it were true, then there'd be at least one or two of my kids with a sense of humor. More's the pity."

He sighed melodramatically, looking crestfallen, then brightened with irrepressible cheer.

"But you'll get to go back to being a plain old psychically gifted human for this one. Well, just don't make a habit out of it I guess," he snickered at some unexplained joke.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to have much minded it anyway. She smirked a bit at him and nodded. "Okay, I guess."

Bob looked at her closely, thoughtful, then approaches. "First of all, I suppose that Selaria should also be returned to her playtime in the Infinity Circuit," he said quietly.

He reached out to touch the smooth and unscarred chest of her armor, trickles of the energy he'd bestowed seeping back out to curl about his arm. Before the last of it vanished, a gentle and wordless feeling of gratitude passed from it to Tarna. Tarna thanked Selaria silently as well before she went.

"Hmm."

Bob smirked, stepping back, playing idly with the flowing energy for a moment before returning it with a flick of fingers to its home.

"No extra players this time round, just the two of you, and you even get separate starting points. You just might be amazed what coincidences can be arranged along the way when they're needed."

Tarna watched Bob, nodding attentively to his words.

There were still some things that the Laughing God was very wary of, and the heart of the Empire itself was one of them. The humans might call their Emperor a God and worship him, and Bob wasn't about to tell them how close to true that was by this point.

He was, without question, the single strongest psychic that this universe had ever created, his mind alone being used as the beacon that the Empire's ships used to navigate from one system to another. No, such power was not something that he would treat lightly in any regard, he might be a jester but was certainly no fool! He snorted mirthfully at the thought and looked at them.

"Why don't you kids go out for a walk while I check on a few things, hmm? Get out of the armor, stretch your legs, that kind of thing, I'll fill ya in a bit more when you get back. Take your time, this one's definitely not going anywhere."

Not seeing as the mess had begun however many thousands of years ago! Their armor vanished and he waved them toward the door.

"Shoo! Shoo! I've much to do!" and grinned as he disappeared.


	45. Romantic Respite

Tarna chuckled and shrugged and headed out quietly. "Well, this should be interesting," Tarna murmured to Melaran. "Or something of that nature."

"Interesting?" Melaran muttered and snorted, following after. "I'd say more likely mad, insane, and a number of other uncomplimentary adjectives... and that's just describing the Prankster!"

He stepped outside and stretches luxuriously, not particularly bothered by the swirling of the Warp around them any longer, it seemed.

"That, too," Tarna chuckled. "But I wouldn't miss it, nonetheless."

"Oddly enough," Melaran replied, looking over at her with a quirked grin. "Neither would I. Oh..." He waved a hand dismissively. "Not for the battle, though that's what I was born and raised for, and certainly not for that nitwit! Reasons of m'own, I'm afraid."

He chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back, walking leisurely out into the field.

Tarna strolled out not far behind and said, "Care to share?"

"Not so long ago, I didn't think I could, really," Melaran replied with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Have to thank the madman for that, at least. He was right, though, I really am an idiot at times and in certain ways, but at least I can be honest about it now and see what opportunities I'd passed by like a dunce."

Tarna looked at him, cocking her head a bit. "What _did_ he do to you, anyway?"

"Broke down some walls, best I can figure," Melaran said with a shrug. "Eldar are a rigidly self-disciplined lot as a whole. Comes out of being the ones who released Slaanesh in the first place. That translates into a lot of ritual and ceremony, a _lot_ of reserve, things that get in the way a lot of times. His little trick threw some of that away, leaving me to think about a lot of what I thought was true and now realize was garbage."

"Generally," Tarna said, chuckling softly. "It'd surprise a lot of Elkandu that much of what they still cling to isn't even true, or completely true in some cases. But most of them don't even realize that. I have to wonder just how many of them still refuse to acknowledge that non-inborn channelers can still learn..."

"Little of it has to do with the power, honestly," Melaran said, looking to her with a smile, "That means a lot less in the scheme of things than the soul and what shapes it, y'know? I think it basically came down to the realization that we've just gone _too far_ in repressing ourselves in an attempt to atone for past sins, thus carrying that legacy ever onward in a vicious cycle."

Tarna gave a nod. "I generally find it more useful to look to where I am and what I'm doing than to what I've done and even to what I might do at some point."

"That's sorta to the point," Melaran agreed partially. "It's important to look back at what was and make sure you don't screw up the same way again, but you can't pass up the here and now to do it! There's got to be a reason to keep on going, or what's the point of trying at all? With the insanity that's going on in this galaxy, that's probably the only reason the Eldar haven't vanished entirely."

"And the future? Heh. I might not survive the day, who knows what I might be doing a year from now?" Tarna chuckled softly. She sits down.

Melaran snorted. "You'd better survive the day and for quite some time, Tarna, or I'm going to be quite peeved. You're the only one I know of who might have any idea of what's going on in my head and how to work with it, other than maybe a Farseer and... really? I don't think I belong there anymore. Don't know where I belong, but I have some inclinations in that regard."

Tarna grinned at him. "I'll do try not to disappoint you." She winked at him. "Belonging is a strange word, really. One that I never really found much use for. Do I really belong anywhere? I don't know. I don't much care. But I am wherever I happen to be regardless. And Torn Elkandu? Don't much care for it. I'd be missing out on far too much of what the universe has to offer if I stayed around there."

"So wander around it and show a stranger a few of its bright spots?" Melaran asked with a grin. "I think old crazy and stirred back there owes me at least one favor, I don't think it'd be too much to ask for a ship that could take us anywhere you might think to go. There's some really nice ones out there, with room for two, if you're not planning on another crazy game or have other plans anyway..."

Tarna grinned. "I think I'd like that, yeah."

"Then you're stuck with one recently befuddled and sometimes idiotic Eldar for a while, at least till you get bored," Melaran said softly, "Couldn't think of any place I'd rather be, really, beats hell out of wandering around this crazy place alone and hey, at least we'd be around to cover each other's backs. Right?"

"The universe is a big place," Tarna said. "Even with all the bouncing around I did under Sardill's curse, I can't say I've seen even a small sliver of it yet, either..."

"Neither have I and it's been..." Melaran stopped and thought about it a second, "Huh, can't remember offhand how long I've been jumping from place to place here. Thousand years? Less than two for sure, still a long, long way to go unless something decides to get a hankering for a bite of Eldar along the way." He chuckled.

Tarna chuckled. "Heh. I'm just a spring chicken at fifty-five, myself. Though considering all the crap I went through it feels like it should be longer..."

"Gotta find some good to outweigh that bad, then," Melaran replied with a smile. "No better way to do it than to go jaunting about the galaxy with friends, even if they're older than you. Saw and learned a lot of things while working as a Guardian, and while good ol' 'Bob' might have shaken some of it loose there's still some good memories there."

"Yeah, generally try to avoid being tortured and killed if you can at all help it, it's not a great way to start the day," Tarna said lightly. "But, it's not a worry. I did pick up some mental techniques at some point or another to keep myself sane. Or at least relatively sane. Then again, considering the Elkandu, I'm comparatively an absolute rock of lucidity."

"You sell yourself short, Tarna," Melaran scolded gently. "You have spoken of villains to rival any I have ever encountered, and just toss off mentions of torture with a shrug, you are a far more brave and courageous woman than you admit to. Who else would have saved some scruffy Eldar slave they didn't even know from a horrid fate in a place where no one cares?" He smirked.

Tarna gave a faint smile and looked at the ground. "Well, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And I'd do it again a thousand times over even if it meant my own life."

"Don't we just make the pair, then?" Melaran snorted in amusement. "As I'd say to leave that damn Eldar to his fate before losing your own life. Do try not to get us into a situation where that comes up, won't you? I do kinda like living, but there's definitely some things I'd die for without a second thought."

"Elkandu don't fear death," Tarna said slowly. "The one certainty every Elkandu has is rebirth. They've even come up with mental techniques to restore memories of past lives, too."

"Well, that certainly puts a new spin on it," Melaran mused with deliberate exaggeration, rubbing his chin and tapping his foot, then shook his head. "Nope, still can't say I'd want you to do it. It just..." He shrugged. "Wouldn't be the same. Call it a genetic or racial throwback, but I didn't lose the Eldar willingness to sacrifice anything to protect what's most important."

Tarna chuckled softly. "And then, on top of that, those of the Elkandu skilled with working with souls can resurrect the dead and restore life to their bodies. And there's a couple of them actually capable of forming a new body entirely from scratch..."

Melaran considered that for a moment, brow quirking up in amusement as he looked down at her. "Umm, not sure that going over the various ways to come back from the dead is perhaps the most cheerful and heartening topic to get on when we're in the end stages of this crazy game, and even Bob the Mad is starting to get nervous. Don't know about you, but that just seems a little like a Bad Thing."

Tarna giggled softly. "Bah, hell if I know what'd happen if I died in this crazy universe here, anyway." She shrugged. "But I'm hardly going to dwell on it anymore than usual. Abyss, you know, there's even some Elkandu who are strong enough to prevent themselves from actually dying, too. Suzcecoz, for instance. She's kind of weird, though. Always building one thing or another..."

"Well, that's slightly better, at least." Melaran chuckled. "A bit of a laugh and thinking over the odd beings that run around the galaxy that sounds at least as strange as this one, if a bit less prone to uncontrolled bouts of rage, melancholy, and stupidity on a racial and cosmic scale."

"Slightly," Tarna commented. "Though we did once accidentally destroy the universe. Well, I say 'we' although it was a couple hundred years before my time. It was called the Planar Wars. Nasty business, that. Keolah fixed part of it, then Suzcecoz tried to manipulate the future to save the universe, and a hundred years later Shazmar fixed everything with a wave of his hand and declared it all a cosmic joke."

Melaran snorted, "Well now I can certainly see why you have regularly compared the great Buffoon to this Shazmar. It makes you wonder if you have to be crazy to be a God, or if it's being a God that makes you crazy!" He thought about that, then hmmed, "Though I suppose if the Prankster is telling the truth and Khaine is running out and about again it'll be a good test of which is which. Bloody? Sure. Crazy? Not really."

"Heh... Shazmar..." Tarna sent him a mental image of what appears to be a child who would be around five years old in human terms, with golden-blond hair, silver-blue eyes, pointy ears, floating around two feet above the ground, licking a large multicolored lollipop, and giggling.

"Oh don't ever show that to Him!" Melaran laughed. "It evokes both innocence and a devilish nature all in one, I think that the day those two ever meet is going to be one that we should both be very far, very very far away. Hidden where the catastrophe that's sure to follow may never find us!"

"I concur completely. Preferably in another universe entirely," Tarna said. "I hear the Karzan Galaxy's nice this time of year. It's only got an enormous Chaos fleet, after all, and no humorous deities."

"Sounds delightful," Melaran replied dryly, then chuckled quietly. "Should probably see what His Craziness is up to, no telling what might happen if he starts bouncing off the walls. But, one more thing..."

He reaches down and trails a fingertip lightly along her elegantly arched ear to its tip.

"You make a beautiful and refreshing Eldar... and not too terribly bad for a human."

Tarna grinned, blushing and looking at the ground, "I..." She failed, however, to come up with a reply.

"What, no witty comeback?" Melaran replied with gentle humor, "No ready reply? Is this truly the woman that I have come to admire beyond reason, at a loss for words? I'd almost start thinking you were turning into me before I came to my senses."

Tarna giggled softly and looked back up at him. "But I'm not," she murmured. "Far be it from me to pretend to be what I'm not." She sighed and looked at the ground again, almost sadly.

Crouching down, resting his arms on his thighs, Melaran looked at her with quiet intensity. "Why the sudden fit of near-melancholy, Tarna? I would never cause you such if it's in my power. Tell me what I have done or said that has caused it, and I shall banish it henceforth, I swear it. Please... talk to me?"

Tarna looked back up at him, "Oh, it's not you, don't worry." She smiled faintly at him.

"Then what is it?" Melaran asked gently. "I would at least know the dragons which haunt you, what good a knight without horrors to slay? I am here and listening, if you will let me."

"But I'm _not_ an Eldar though, you know..." Tarna murmured.

Melaran let out a held breath and chuckled. "Is that all that worries you? I've known that for how long now, and still..." He shook his head and smiled, "My kin would surely disown me, and yet I see nothing save a soul beyond the most subtle of beauty. Is that, then, so wrong?"

"That wasn't really what I..." Tarna murmured, then shook her head and sighed. "You can't stick feathers up your butt and call yourself a chicken."

Melaran settled gracefully to the ground, drawing a leg up beneath him and content to settle in and forget about Bob and saving the universe for now.

"Okay," he said with a measure of humor. "I'll admit that made no sense to me on many levels. Would you like to try again and explain what's bothering you? I am still here, and waiting, as I first asked and was allowed."

Tarna smirked. "I suppose it shouldn't bother me, all things considered, especially when there's people like Harmony running around..." Uh-oh, she said that name...

"Then what is it?" Melaran prodded lightly, "You have to remember that I'm just a poor, lost Eldar waif stranded in the swirling Warp with no hope of salvation beyond the whims of a madman. And I would very much like to know what's troubling you. I suppose I _could_ read your mind, but that wouldn't be very sporting, would it?" he finished with faint humor.

Tarna chuckled again. "Must I? I suppose," she murmured, and looks at herself absently. "And this? I could get used to it. But you can't stick pointy ears on somebody and call them an Eldar. Can you?"

Melaran snorted lightly. "And you can't truly call me an Eldar anymore either, not that any of them would accept. I would be branded an outcast and probably killed if I went back." The momentary scorn of the idea faded and he asked gently, "Is it what _I_ am that troubles you, Tarna? If so, then..." He shook his head and sighed. "That I can't change for anything, and I will never speak of this again if that is what you truly wish."

"Not at all," Tarna said. "Not you, never. Heh, the Elkandu rarely seem to care much about race. Aside from that arsewipe Aitur. But some of them seem to change their form as often as most people would change their clothes. They say the flesh and blood don't matter so much as the mind and soul."

"Then... what?" Melaran asked softly, "I've already said that it doesn't matter, that you were honest and forthright about it from the beginning and still. I wish that you could find the words to explain it to me, knowing all too well the pain such a lack can cause."

Tarna smiled gently at him and said, "Don't worry. There's ways around that." She sighed a bit.

Melaran sighed quietly, then dredged forth a ghost of a smile. "I'm sorry. I did something, said something I shouldn't have, and whatever the reason to it I brought you to the same melancholy that plagues my own race. That is a burden I would never have given you, never in the long years of my life would I have meant to, and ask only that you might forgive me my folly. I... won't say anything more about it, I promise."

"No, no, you didn't, I swear," Tarna said, laughing. "Here..."

She proceeded to try to explain wordlessly what was on her mind, thoughts and feelings. She cared about him quite a bit, it seemed. And she had apparently come to respect the Eldar too much to try to imitate one where she was not, even if she might prefer it. Melaran made no attempt to dissuade the contact, her first reaction leaving him confused even further and vainly trying to understand. He rocked backward, quietly joyful and yet still confused in some ways, trying to sort it out.

"Then," he tried after a moment, "It's just a matter of respecting the Eldar too much to accept a form? That's all? My playful compliment stirred this entirely?"

He frowned and rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of it still.

"No, not you, nothing you said," Tarna said. "Just something that's been on my mind. Well, in the moments between trying to avoid getting killed at any rate."

"Only the soul, Tarna," Melaran said gently, "I meant when I said that, and nothing has changed since... well, yeah, He messed with my head and straightened some things out, but nothing that changes _that_. It is your very fire and spirit that have inspired my admiration, anything else..." He offered a single-handed shrug. "Does it really matter?"

She sighed softly, grinning a bit. "I suppose not."

"Here," Melaran said quietly, "Allow me to share the same that you gave to me..."

The mental touch was tentative, but grew stronger as he allowed memory and emotion to flow along the connection, revealing the admiration and deepening respect which began to grow within the vile lands of the Dark Eldar.

There was more to it, though, continuing through the separation as she met the Blood Angels and his growing anger and frustration with the clown that merely watched and laughed as she worked her way through the bloody puzzle. Emotions of pity and an even greater deepening of admiration, and sudden fear for her that led to his _assaulting_ Bob.

There was very little in it that focused on the physical, though there was undoubtedly growing attraction as well that was honed by the deeper emotions and pushed to look beyond the bounds of mere race, and none of it possible to express to the reserved and society-bound Eldar which he was. For that, if nothing else, he felt gratitude toward the mad god.

The connection faded and he looked away, the welling emotion draining him by degrees. "I..." he began, then simply shrugged.

Tarna looked at him silently for a long moment, and reached out and touched his hand, smiling at him warmly. She didn't feel that words could adequately reply to that.

Melaran looked back at her, turning his hand upward to lightly fold around hers. "Does that make it clear, Tarna?" he asked softly, "I can bare the soul no more than that, I think, without turning it inside out and emptying it entirely."

She squeezed his hand gently. "Clear as the skies of Hasaris," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh for the love of me," the ever-familiar voice grated at Melaran's nerves and he twitched visibly. "Don't tell me you finally got all that silly angst and melancholy nonsense out of the way! Glad of it! Ech, that's enough to make me want to puke!"

Bob was casually leaning against the door frame nearby, smiling at the two of them with faintly paternal fondness and a hint of smug complacency.

"Prankster," Melaran said quietly, "Your timing is execrable, as always."

Though Melaran did chuckle softly. He didn't move to rise immediately, instead raising her hand to kiss it lightly and rest it for a moment against his cheek.

Tarna giggled in amusement, not bothered by his interruption at all. In fact, she was fairly used to it by now, considering how many times Shazmar decided to make his presence known at an embarrassing moment.

"Though I might want to kill you," Melaran said with mock severity, "I suppose I do owe you for something very, very important."

He kissed the inside of her wrist with a gentle moment's lingering, a smile brushing his lips as he rose with restrained elegance.

"Damn straight you do," Bob replied with a smirk. "Kicked some blocks out on the tongue, did I? Could come in handy later..." He looked between the two in obvious suggestion, then snickered. "Anyway, I think you kids have had enough of a break, ready for some more fun?"

Tarna grinned broadly, standing up. "I do believe so, yes."


	46. Inquisition

"Welladay, calloo callay," Bob said with no apparent rhyme or reason.

Bob led his two playmates back into the shack, and snagged the three Orbs which had continued to juggle themselves mid-air in his absence.

"Been poking my nose here and there to see just what's been going on lately and whether I can set the game to playing as I had intended. Unsurprisingly," he grinned, looking over at them, "I do believe the show can go on!"

"Sit, sit!" He waved them to a couple of chairs that appeared out of thin air. "This is going to take a bit of explaining, or at least a few tidbits that you should probably know beforehand if you don't want to end up getting shipped back here in a really small and mangled box."

He leapt up to sit on a table, crossing his legs and settling into an easy return to the juggling.

"Let's see... first off, let's get both of you into appropriate costumes."

Tarna was growing accustomed to the changes by now, even if it might seem a bit weird still, and she found herself once again a human. The ever thoughtful mirror that Bob provided revealed that she was much as before except for her attire which consisted of an elaborately decorated white habit, various accessories dangling from a chain at her waist including a heavy book. She 'recognized' it as the apparel of an Inquisition Abbess.

Melaran got the better of the deal, after a fashion, being returned to the light and graceful armor of the Swooping Hawk Aspect warriors, but the wings were the larger and more ornate curves of an Exarch.

Tarna examined herself and muttered, "I'm a nun? Great..." She snickered and looked over at Melaran appraisingly.

"Nuns with guns," Bob replied with an edged grin, which vanished as quickly as the Orbs he'd been juggling, and he hopped back off the table. "You're probably not going to like them much. They're really not any better than the Dark Eldar in a lot of ways, but without the S&M lifestyle." He smirked. "Not my favorite people, but hey, what can ya really say about a group that hunts down anything that their 'holy writs' says to and tortures them? All in the name of purification and salvation."

He snorted and shook his head and waved a dismissive hand.

"Anyway, you know enough about them to play the role you're going to need to. Just think about what you're doing and you just might hear a little voice in your head volunteering some information." Chuckling, he looked over at the Eldar, then back to Tarna. "You're going to be starting on opposite sides in this one."

"Gonna have to trust that I know what I'm doing and things won't go beyond the," he paused and threw his hands to his face and donned an expression of horror, "'Oh My God! I'm Gonna Die!' stage too often..." He chuckled and shook his head, "No promises in this one, though, you're goin' places that I don't poke too closely into, not wise to do when you specialize in working from different angles."

"Oh, yes, this sounds positively exciting," Tarna said with her usual levels of sarcasm.

"Delightful," Melaran replied with a snort and rolled his eyes, not really happy with the idea but willing to give the mad God the benefit of the doubt. He wasn't sure if that spelled out growing acceptance, utter insanity, or perhaps just a sudden center of calm and quiet contentment. Didn't know, didn't really care at the moment.

"Oh, don't ya know it!" Bob replied with a return to bubbling enthusiasm, "At least you won't have to carry around some silly fake orb this time, Tarna."

He marched over and examined Melaran, the Eldar rising to his feet to return the look levelly.

"That'll work," Bob said, licking one side of the Orb and then sticking it _into_ the armor's chest where it appears to be nothing more than a softly glowing ornament.

"You'll want that later," he said, looking over at Tarna with a grin. "It's a gift and I think you'll figure out for who. You'll just have to figure out how to make sure it gets to him."

Tarna nodded, not really understanding, but he hadn't steered her wrong yet so she wasn't about to question him. "Anything else?"

Bob hmmed and clasped his hands behind his back, deliberately thoughtful, "Other than a warning to mind your roles, nope!" The carefully crafted expression vanished at the last into a grin. "Be good practice in quite a few ways, for both of you. Lots of fun, all round..." he pouted, "And I won't even be able to watch a lot of it!" Waving it away dismissively, he opened a portal, "Head on through when you're ready." Then he vanished.

"That's reassuring," Tarna said in a tone that seems to indicate it was anything but. She took a deep breath and heads for the portal.

"Indeed," Melaran replied quietly, examining his helmet before securing it in place and treading after, pausing at the portal to add, "Be careful, Tarna, I'll see you on the other side."

He nodded to her, then stepped through the portal without another pause or hesitation, vanishing off to his own role.

Tarna, upon stepping through, found herself in a quiet room, the overall drabness seeming to scream 'prefab' with all its might. It appeared to be a medical center of some sort, though her mind suggested that it has less to do with healing than the 'purifying' that Bob had mentioned before. Several others in lower-ranking 'uniforms' of the Inquisition were going about arranging recently arrived equipment but hadn't noticed her yet.

Tarna looked around to try to get a feel for the vicinity and see about finding out what was going on now. She was free to explore as she wished as she found quickly enough, those around reacting to her with recognition and varying degrees of respect depending on the rank of the individual.

One of the technicians did approach and offered a bow. "Many pardons, Abbess, you asked me to remind you when the attack was near and I believe that the Grey Knights and others of the Order should be nearly assembled by now."

Tarna nodded to them and said, "Excellent. Carry on." She went to see what was up with this attack business.

This building was obviously constructed for specific use of 'her' Order, a Standard design that she remembered perfectly well the path out of. She recognized several other purpose-specific areas on the way, mostly set aside for dealing with the heretics which they might be called upon to deal with in the name of the Emperor on any world. The day beyond was bright and cheerful, seeming at odds with the purposeful machine of war assembling.

Terminator-suited Grey Knights were loading into the Rhinos that would transport them to the battlefield, but their numbers were relatively small in comparison to the mass of Ultramarines loading with methodical and long familiar precision. All appeared as it should be, as one of the lesser of her Order passed among the transports and offered potent blessings in the Emperor's name.

A lighter-armored Knight approaches and saluted her. "Your transport is ready, Abbess, if you will follow me?"

"Very well," she said, proceeding to do so. She tried not to dwell too much on what Bob had said.

Tarna was lead to a command vehicle and shown to a seat appropriate to her position, able to watch all those within while the armored Knights were within close reach should any emergency arrive. The force commander signalled the advance, and the massive vehicles lurched forward and onward. It seemed an eternity later to her much shaken self when the vehicle came to a stop and the platoon's commander ushered the Knights out the rear hatch.

The obvious expectation was that she would follow, and the view when she did was breathtaking. Below the hilltop where some of the heavy tanks had stopped and slammed supports into the ground in preparation to fire, lush forest encircled a shining arc of Eldar technology, a Warp Gate. Even as she looked, forces moved from the portal in an elegant stream, though in far fewer numbers than might be expected against the force they face.

"Oh, Abyss," Tarna thought absently when she saw them. She took a moment to wonder about her objective here, and tried to see if she could spot Melaran.

Tarna was provided with a communication's device and the force commander ceded control of the smaller units of the Grey Knights to her without qualm or thought of hesitation. He would command the larger part of the forces, but it would be her duty to direct the Knights in the most efficient manner to destroy the ranks of the heretics in the Emperor's name. The thunder of long-range guns sounded nearby as she watched below.

Their effect was negligible at this point, mostly ranging shots, and she recognized the fact along with a suddenly detailed and thorough knowledge of the best possible uses of her forces. It was odd, to find herself suddenly aware of how best to defeat her 'foes'. The Eldar below spread out with calm efficiency, their close-combat units leaping forward to rush out and meet the ground forces of the Empire while heavier vehicles appeared at the Gate.

The Eldar forces were not greatly outnumbered and had speed and finesse on their side, but the dauntless savagery of the Space Marines paid that no heed as the battle swirled into motion. Slimmer, more elegant winged figures appeared alongside the recently arrived Fire Prisms, their wings shimmering in the bright morning light as they bounded into the air and go to meet their enemies.

Tarna found herself quite unwilling to destroy these Eldar, practically screaming in her mind against the very idea.

Swooping Hawks descended on the flanks of the standard Ultramarine troops as they engaged in close combat with Striking Scorpions and Guardians, their fleet movement used with deadly effect against the slower troops before they leapt lightly away and into the clear again. Eldar light units relied on speed and mobility more than most, their graceful style lending itself more readily to that than the brutal determination of the Empire forces.

The slower and heavier elements of the Empire were coming into play, dreadnoughts wading into the fray smashed their smaller opponents like eggshells beneath their onslaught, and the heavy weapon squads traded fire with their Eldar counterparts with deadly effect. Searing light lanced out from the sleek Eldar tanks, both converging to ravage a path of the hillside and reducing one of the Empire tanks to molten slag.

The Grey Knights moved readily forward at Tarna's command, though their unit commanders displayed momentary dismay at the less than ideal approach she ordered them to follow. Tarna decided that she didn't really like this part of the game one bit.

As the battle continued, the heavier weight of the Empire forces began to wear away at their more agile opponents, shattering the cohesion of one unit after another with hideous efficiency. The weight of the dreadnoughts hammered through the lighter elements, their impact the final tolling of the bell for the defending forces as a whole.

Chaos engulfed the battlefield as time passed, impossible to distinguish one moment from the next as death ran rampant through both sides. The Eldar did what they could, even the Swooping Hawks at last dispensing with their flickering assaults to stand against the onslaught of the wave of Marines seeming intent on destroying the Farseer commanding their force.

That all-important figure retreated at the last, ushered away by the squad of Guardians assigned to him, and the portal fell still as they passed through it to leave those who still stood behind. Those remaining knew and accepted what had happened, their duty driving them ever harder in their battle against the Marines with now-reckless abandon.

The tide broke against the shoals of the final circle of the defenders, the few remaining Aspect Exarchs throwing aside their longer-ranged weapons in favor of slender and deadly closer-combat equivalents. At the last, even their fury was dimmed and beaten down, the ocean sweeping over the few that remain.

Tarna really didn't like this part of the "game". She did, at least, manage to avoid letting that on. But she was still pretty upset.

All that remained after was cleanup, though Tarna knew that there was a specific reason that the Inquisition had assigned even this significant a force to the action. Normally Grey Knights were sent out to battle the forces of Chaos, well trained and protected against the magic and sorcery that those minions of darkness spawned, this battle was a highly-unusual one for them.

The assignment, though she didn't know the reasoning behind it, was to return with what survivors remained of the Eldar force after battle, to keep the normal mercy killings from occurring in favor of the Order's own purpose. There would undoubtedly be some few out there who suffered injuries but yet lived, whether through good or ill fortune, and it was her duty to find and scourge their taint on her return journey.

Tarna continued to be not happy about the situation, but at least she didn't run off and do anything stupid. Instead she just glared sourly at people who probably wouldn't be overly surprised at her glaring sourly at anyway.

The Grey Knight Captain assigned to Tarna reported in crisply, the units already aware of their additional duty and moving to attend to it with grim efficiency. Only a handful of surviving Eldar were found, all within the circle of that final stand, but they were brought up as soon as each was found and stripped of any weapons which the warriors were quite readily familiar with.

One survivor was familiar to her, though clearly in no better shape than the others as the Hawk armor had been pitted by bolter fire and blackened to char by fusion weapons. The only part of Melaran's armor untouched was the softly glowing dome of the Orb at the center of his armor, and the Knights were talking in low tones about its 'feel' as they carry him to a transport.

Tarna's eyes rested on Melaran for a long moment, and she glared sourly at the ones talking, because she could.

"Abbess." The Captain approached and gestured respectfully. "Four were still breathing when we found them, though there's something odd about the armor on the one that feels wrong somehow. Maybe something the Order wants to look at closer, or something that should be destroyed. What do you want us to do with it?"

Behind him, the survivors were being dumped unceremoniously on the ground and left for now, a couple staying to guard them.

"I will deal with it myself," Tarna said firmly, going to look them over slowly.

Unsurprisingly, the four in question all bore the distinctive armor of Exarchs of their Aspects, their heavier armor allowing for greater damage to be absorbed than by the lesser of their numbers. All were in similarly battered condition, though the heavy streaks of gore they bore showed that they did not fall without demanding a high price from those who had attacked them and that the Gate was now lifeless a testament to success of a degree.

She quirked her lips as she looked at them but didn't say anything, and then went to look at Melaran with clear interest.

"Careful, ma'am," one of the guardian Knights warned with clear deference. "Those were the last four standing. Wouldn't get too close until they're stripped and cleansed."

He wasn't too obviously concerned, but showing proper caution and concern for a superior. Tarna waved her hand dismissively in his general direction without turning to look.

The Knight said nothing more, merely returning to watchful attention, alert for any signs of movement that might indicate wakefulness on the part of the Eldar. The subjects of her scrutiny, however, did not show any ready signs of any such inclination, their injuries likely sufficient beneath their scarred armor to leave them unconscious for some time. The Knight Captain strode nearby, chivvying his men to order for the return to base.

Tarna stood there staring at them, thinking, "I don't want to play with the lives of good people..."

She stared at Melaran and wondered just what it was she's supposed to do. No guidance was forthcoming from beyond herself, unfortunately, at least until the Captain returned and came to attention.

"We're ready to return, Abbess," he said with crisp formality. "Have you completed your inspection to your satisfaction? We need to load them aboard and head back."

"Very well," Tarna said reluctantly. "Carry on." She turned away, glowering.

The Captain nodded sharply and set things in motion, having the Eldar bound securely and loaded aboard a transport for the return trip to base. Artificers would strip their armor away later and examine it more closely while the heretics themselves would be left to the tender mercies of Chaplains and others skilled in the forms of purification.


	47. For the Emperor

The return trip was no less jarring than the one out, and the Grey Knights carried the captives into the building designated for the Order's use in obedience of long-standing protocol to set matters along. Tarna had decided that she did not like this place. In fact, she did not like this universe overly much, for that matter.

Artificers did their jobs, removing the Eldar's armor piece by piece while chanting low prayers to the Emperor for protection from the taint of the unclean. They carried the four suits into a nearby room for further study, leaving the matter of the battered and bloody captives to others more suited and familiar with such things. Knights remained vigilantly on guard throughout, knowing the deceitful ways of the Eldar too well.

Several journeyman Apothecaries took over the task of seeing to the worst of wounds with impersonal efficiency, fully aware that these specimens were desired alive for further purpose later. Tarna stalked about, glaring at everything and being in general unhappy.

Some time later, despite the apparent impatience of the Abbess watching over them there was only so much which could be done to hurry things along, the senior of the medics approached Tarna.

"Abbess," he said respectfully, wiping blood from his hands on a towel, "We've done as much as we can for now. One..." He shook his head. "Don't think he'll survive, too much blood lost. Had to amputate two arms and one leg, but they're alive and should recover well enough to be put to purification in a day or two."

Tarna insisted on looking them over herself.

"Of course," he replied readily and leads her over, to the questionable one first. "As you can see," he dropped into crisp professional manner, indicating the stripped Eldar, a sheet draped over him doing little to conceal the absence of an arm and leg, "This heretic sustained considerable damage, he appears to have been partially crushed by a massive weight, perhaps a dreadnought stepping on him. He will likely not survive."

The smell of antiseptic and gore mingle sickeningly with a sweet incense burning in a brazier nearby as he showed her two of the others, both subject to considerable damage from plasma and bolter fire and the one with a missing arm as well. Melaran was familiar as the last, and he was no less injured than the others with multiple wounds and a ragged line of flesh melted across shoulder and chest by plasma.

"The three will definitely survive," the Apothecary concluded, "I can't guarantee the efficiency of the Standard regenerative treatments on their physiology, but first impressions would seem to confirm my first assessment of a few days at most before they will be sufficiently recovered for interrogation."

"Very well," she said harshly, turning to head for the door.

Time passed slowly for Tarna, only her inner demons to keep her company where someone normally with her rank would be attending to meditations and prayer to the Emperor to prepare for the interrogations which would follow. After the first day, the force commander commed her to report that the fleet they had travelled with was ready to accept transport, the ship that the Order had provided would be the destination of she and the Eldar.

The transfer was completed with usual efficiency and the Navigators of the fleet focused on the Beacon to align them with their designated path. The translation into the Warp was rough as was common, but the remaining time until the prisoners were deemed recovered passed without incident. She received a polite summons on the third day, an invitation to oversee the process to come. She went along bitterly, quietly dreading this all. She wished that this were all over with already.

Tarna arrived at what she would otherwise classify as a sick-bay, having all the usual native charm of that sort of thing and men in flowing robes muttering to themselves wandering here and there. The true purpose was more sinister, she knew, as the nature of the crude instruments present makes all too clear the type of 'purification' that Bob had himself mentioned with a hint of bitterness.

A table and chair were bolted to the deck, the bindings chained to them indicative of their use, while a cross-frame all too reminiscent of the one used by the Dark Eldar stood nearby with cold menace.

"Ah, welcome Abbess!" one of the robed men greeted her cheerfully. "Great work ahead of us this day, I assure you! The heretics have been most uncooperative and unruly, the Rite should break them of that soon enough."

Tarna clenched a fist, hardly sharing that cheerfulness.

The man blinked at her in confusion, the blank response certainly not what he had expected but perhaps some result of the woman's recent harrowing experiences on the planet behind them? That rationalization reached, he shrugged and turned to a guard at a nearby door.

"Bring one of them, we will begin immediately now that the Abbess has arrived."

The guard returned in short order, manhandling a familiar Eldar dressed in a formless robe. Melaran's hands were manacled behind him, a stout chain securing tightly to a collar at both his neck and waist, but he seemed oblivious of the intended humiliation as he walked with his head held high and disdainful of those who surrounded him. His eyes narrowed briefly as he saw the Abbess, then his attention was drawn away as he was dragged to the frame.

"You should go now, Tarna," came a gentle wisp of thought, "Find the Orb and don't return here."

"I won't just leave him here," Tarna thought fervently.

Melaran's bindings were released only to be returned as he was bound to the frame, and the robe was removed with practical casualness. The 'interrogator' handed the guard a multi-thonged scourge, which the heavily built Knight looped at his wrist and tested the instrument's balance with practiced form.

"Leave, please," came a gentle pleading, "They won't kill me, I know this, and anything less is irrelevant."

"There's more to this than we know right now, the Laughing God warned us. You must get the Orb and be ready for whatever must ultimately happen. I..." the contact hesitated, then continued, "I would not have you see this, not when it must be. Just go, I beg of you. Now!"

Tarna clenched her fists for a moment and turned away, thinking that if she had to she'd doubtless snap regardless. Clenching her teeth, she tepped to him, "I love you." And then stormed out of the vicinity.

The Inquisitor watched her leave with puzzlement, then returned to the task at hand and motioned the guard to his work. Melaran was able, for a time, to retreat into the depths of silence and meditation and self-discipline that were still a part of him, focusing on her last words and drawing strength from the well of emotion which allows for greater effort. They were, however, experts at their work and it was ultimately futile to resist.

Time passed for Tarna with sickening slowness, though she was at least able to retrieve the Orb without any great difficulty as her presumed and readily accepted and verifiable rank commanded nothing less than absolute obedience from any aboard this ship. Their destination was weeks away though, and the thought of the continuing 'purification' of the captives rested heavily on her soul.

At last the ship arrived in orbit above the very heart of the Empire, and even through her shielding Tarna could feel a vast and powerful hint of presence from somewhere below as she was led to a shuttle which would take her to the final stop of her trial. A sallow, gray bearded man with prosthetics implanted in many places greeted her with a thin smile upon her arrival.

"Well done, Sister," he said, without sign of the deference she'd been due until now, her memory supplying an identification for him as Archbishop Manixus. "Come, come." He gestured her to follow. "The heretics will arrive shortly and I'm certain you'll wish to view the result of our experiment in the Emperor's holy name."

Tarna followed after him, restraining herself from attacking him or anything like that, much as she was tempted to. This was not the time or place for rash actions, however, so she buried her feelings well and locked them away in her heart. Manixus led her through echoing halls that passed far below the earth and deep into the heart of the Imperial complex itself.

"As you know," he said conversationally along the way. "The Emperor fell long ago to powers most foul, and has since been able to continue blessing us with His presence only through the assistance of the Golden Throne. The throne, of course, is provided with sacrifices worthy of Him, rogue Psykers and the like who are unwilling to submit otherwise to His commandments. Their life force has barely sufficed these long years to sustain Him, much less aid in His recovery that His long slumber might end at last. It was to this purpose that your mission was sent out to retrieve samples of the heretic Eldar, that we might see if the energies of their unnaturally-long lives might serve the purpose better. You performed marvelously, Sister, returning not one but three that might be delivered unto Him for salvation of their souls!"

Tarna did not trust herself to give a reply. She also would very much like them all to die about now. She was glad that no one was likely to be reading her mind without her knowing it, with her quietly fantasizing about the horrible deaths of anyone who would consider live sacrifices, whatever the species, to be an acceptable thing.

The Archbishop paid no particular attention to her reticence, not as the surrounding architecture becomes progressively more ornate and fantastic, perhaps attributing it to simple religious awe at the opportunity to enter that holiest of presences. That presence could be felt more strongly as they reached a great antechamber and proceed into a grand, echoing hall, the throne sitting at its heart.

The Golden Throne was perhaps a simplification of description, as there were four mountainous pillars that surround it at each corner and seem to hold the arched ceiling at bay. At the center was an ornately carved throne upon which a golden armored man seems to be sleeping. He was massively proportioned, even by Space Marine standards, and the spiked halo arching over his head as part of the armor added a nearly angelic aspect.

That aspect was dimmed by recognition of the Orb that was set in a clawed hand directly behind him, a malevolent eye crackling with the power lent to it by the titanic soul furnaces nearby. Movement drew attention as the three surviving Eldar were drawn into the Imperial Presence and pushed roughly toward the pillars.

Tarna... stared. She was already long sick to death of this game, but now... the objective here? This was insane. She had to wonder what the hell was really going on here. And didn't trust Tzeentch an inch.

Manixus watched Tarna with a paternal smile, the look bestowed upon a well favored and cherished daughter, though it faded to a harsh speculation at the direction of her gaze. There was indeed far more going on here than any other save he was aware of, and long-held paranoia at discovery bubbled like a black pool in his heart. He turned to her, a heavy psychic hand pressing at the walls of her mental barriers and digging into them.

"What are you looking at, girl?" he asked in a soft, dangerous hiss, his mind driving deeper and seeking for the answer he sought. A tendril crept past and he sucked in a breath, "You..." he faltered, hatred and paranoia rising in a crescendo within him and about to break forth in a storm of psychic violence at the glimpse.

Tarna snapped her head around to him. "Corruption runs this deep? Back off, you traitor, and don't touch me with your foul powers!"

"So it would seem," Manixus replied with heated venom, a crackle of energy appearing around him that has more in common with the final Orb than would be considered healthy, in fact seeming to draw some measure of power from the foul construct. "You do not know the meaning of power, foolish child, but you will assuredly learn the error of your ways."

Even the psychic blind guards preparing to place the Eldar in the pillars couldn't help but notice the crackling of power and turned uncertainly in that direction.

"No," came a rigidly controlled familiar voice, though Tarna could hear the quivering of hate and rage in the more subtle inflections as Melaran continued. "You shall not touch her, Chaos spawn."

Faint light glowed in his eyes as the rage built, overcoming the drugs they had used. Sparks hissed and threw his guard heedlessly aside as he stalked forward, the blaze of his eyes deepening.

"You. Shall. NOT. Touch her."

Manixus blinked and turned toward the sudden surge of raw Power echoing from the Eldar, his own controlled energies crackling in uncertainty and flickering as psychic energies start to coalesce throughout the room.

"NEVER!" Melaran shouted out, the word rising to a shattering scream as pure, raw _fury_ flowed from him and ignited the consuming energies of a Psychic Storm that surged out to hungrily seek those which might oppose the Will behind them.

Tarna thought, "Ho-lee shit." Never one to waste an opportunity, she tried to scramble to make use of the distraction and snag the orb. Well. A little more than a "distraction". But still.

The power flowed in a tidal wave that rolled over and devoured the very minds that it struck at, ripping them to shreds with the pent rage of the past hellish weeks of torment and the barest thought of loss. It passed the Eldar and Tarna without pausing, but left the guards and the corrupted Archbishop quite, quite dead.

She could hear one of the older Eldar comment with quiet awe, recognizing the fury called upon by their Farseers and they'd not even known that their path had converged with such a one. The energy faded and then died out as she snatched the Orb, but another more curious attention turned on to both of them as silence descends.

"I certainly won't touch her," came a mirthful mental contact that reached them both easily. Its source, she realized as a gauntleted hand stretched and then closed again on the arm of the throne, was the Emperor himself!

Tarna blinked in surprise and looked over at the figure. "You're..." Tarna murmured, and then failed to find words.

The Emperor did not move beyond gazing serenely from Tarna to Melaran, his gaze thoughtful for a moment at that and the display of power he had felt, then returned to her once more.

"You have nothing to fear from me, girl," he continued via tep to both with a frank reassurance attached emotionally. "You have saved a great deal of trouble in destroying yet another who had betrayed me so very long ago." His gaze sharpened as he lifted a brow. "Though I would wonder what brought you to do this. I can feel someone watching from afar, even now, but they are quite slippery and elusive, would it be this entity which sent you? You and your companion are certainly not subjects of this Empire."

"Yes," she replied. "We come to root out the corruption of the dark gods. We- We mean you no harm..."

"I know this well." The Emperor laughed in their minds. "Yet I sense that any explanation may wait another time." Looking into her eyes, he sighed softly. "The things which have been done in my name... they will cease, I promise you as the poorest payment I can offer. It will take time, and yet I can't but do what must be done to undo the very effects of Chaos that they swore to fight."

Tarna was fairly well stunned under the circumstances. She then remembered the orb, and went "Um..."

"Yes?" the Emperor asked simply, his mental voice seeming to grow incrementally stronger as the malaise of Tzeentch's influence for the thousand or more years past began to slip away.

"I've something I was told to give you, as a ... gift..." She pulled out the other orb.

The Emperor's gaze shifted to it, then back to her in faint surprise. "A gift... from the Eldar?" He looked past her to Melaran, once again thoughtful. "Unlike the psychic stink of Tzeentch upon the one you seem to have stolen, there is no hint of it to this one."

He mused and mulled at the idea for a moment, then lifted a hand from the throne with obvious effort and turns it palm-upward.

"I will accept it, in curiosity."

Tarna smiled at him and gave him a respectful bow.

The Emperor sighed, looking at the orb, and then to her. "I would ask that you destroy that foul thing you took, but I can See that there is something greater intended for it though the paths are too fragmented to know anything beyond that it will bring great anguish to Chaos. In that, I am content. Your way will bring you soon from here, and I can already feel the approach of other guards. Go in peace, that I may rest and regain my strength at last. May the God you follow smile upon you both," he tepped the last with cryptic certainty, and then closed his eyes, the mental contact severing.

Tarna looked at him again for a long moment, then turned slowly to look over at the Eldar again.

The other two Eldar had remained silent throughout, unbelieving of their situation but taking their cue from the 'Farseer' who had remained quiet as well. None of them looked particularly well, not surprising in light of their recent wounds and even more recent ordeal, actually quite _well_ in that respect. They looked suddenly very alert as the sounds of approaching footfalls were heard, ready to die if they had to...


	48. Prankster's Rewards

"Well, wasn't _that_ exciting?" Bob asked quietly, looking at Tarna and Melaran with a faintly sad smile. No sign of the other two Eldar was to be seen in the playroom they suddenly found themselves in again.

"'Exciting' isn't quite the first word that springs to mind," Tarna said dryly.

"No, I didn't expect it would be," Bob replied. "But then I would hope you understand that everything had to happen as it did. I can't say that I blame you for not being overjoyed with the end of our little game, but I won't apologize for any of it. Not for my children who died, not for your suffering, nor any other part of it."

"Where are the other two?" Tarna asked.

"They've gone home, where they most wished to be," Bob responded with a quirked grin. "As did the souls of the children who died in this. I thought it only fitting that they be returned to the Infinity Circuit as the only reward I could offer them."

Tarna gave a bit of a nod, relaxing slightly at least. "And this..." she said, pulling the orb out to hand to him.

Bob reached out to take it, not toying with it as he had the other but simply making it vanish.

"I'll be taking a little trip to see my brother soon, he'll be glad of these little baubles though the old stick would never admit it. The Gods of Chaos are truly going to curse you, all the way to the hell that they've earned for themselves."

Tarna sank down, far too much tension draining from her. "So what will this mean for the Chaos Gods, then?"

Bob chuckled, hopping up to sit on a table and letting his legs swing freely, merely watching for a moment in thoughtful silence. Melaran, his physical wounds healed though still drained from his own untrained rage, walked over to sink to his knees behind her, and gently rubbed her neck and shoulders, dipping his head to gently kiss her hair and merely revel in the moment of being alive, well, and together.

"To borrow a phrase I heard lately," Bob replied with a twinkle, "They are well and truly fucked. I doubt you can even begin to fathom the depths of vengeance for the countless people who have died over the years my brother harbors inside him. He slept, yes, but he _knew_, it was impossible not to. They are going to pay and pay dearly, you can believe it... and your own actions in this place will echo for years to come as well. Far beyond what you may imagine," he finished softly, almost absently looking past them as though at a tapestry and its twisted skeins, and smiled with satisfaction.

Tarna relaxed under Melaran's touch, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad," she said quietly.

"So!" Bob exclaimed, coming back to the here and now and leaping down from the table. "That's that, then, or at least your part in the script. Other than what you want for a job far more than well done. Both of you are pretty much top on my list of favorite people right now, so ask away, sky's not even the limit."

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Melaran.

"I know what you're going to say, kiddo..." Imitating the Eldar's voice and pitch perfectly, he went all serious as he said, "You have nothing I could wish for beyond what you've already given me, Prankster..." returning to his normal mode, he smirked and rolled his eyes, "Gah, the sap's flowing freely this season. So, it's up to you..." he looked at Tarna, "Whaddaya want?"

Tarna gave a flicker of a smile at him at that for a moment. "Well..." she said quietly, thinking again briefly on her conversation with Melaran before they left for this last.

"Well?" Bob asked in apparent confusion, then grins as a well appears and he looks down into it and then back to her. "Awful deep and dark subject, how about giving me a clue, a hint, anything to work with here! Hell, even at cheapskate rates I'm lookin' at four favors I owe you and a bit more to the sap over there." He jerked his head at Melaran. "And I'm not even gonna count the ship I'm givin' ya to replace the one you flattened like a pancake."

Tarna giggled aloud at that. "You do certainly know how to cheer somebody up. I don't know why you aren't given more respect..."

Bob chuckled and shrugged, "Damned if I know, other than maybe living in a galaxy that has _zero_ sense of humor and everyone takes themselves too seriously. You put a big dent in that, girlie, for which you can be proud of yourself!"

Tarna smiled. "And as for that..." she said slowly. "I think... I think I'd gotten kind of attached to that other form..." she grinned a bit, seeming slightly embarrassed about the entire matter.

"What, this one?" Bob asked, and she reverted to the taller Eldar form, Melaran merely looking on with mute surprise behind her. "Well, easy enough, though if you change your mind... hmmm..." He paused in deliberate deep thought, then nodded sharply and snaps his fingers. "There ya go, change back and forth as you want, should be able to have some real fun with that if you're inclined!"

He laughed at the idea of all the possibilities. Tarna grinned broadly, and tried it out.

"Oh, neat."

She giggled, and changed back, and gave Melaran a smooch. Melaran was just looking a bit shocked at the moment, but smiled at her in puzzlement. Bob just laughs at his expression and points at the Eldar.

"May as well make it a matched set, kiddo, you get to do the same. Imagine all the trouble you can get yourselves in together sneaking around one way or the other! Hehee!"

He dug into a pocket and pulls out a coin that he flipped to Tarna.

"That's one down," he said, "But you've got more coming, just gimme a call if you think of anything else that you want. I'm kinda itching to go take a look around this new universe, since I think I can take a much-needed vacation for a bit after you took care of a bunch of my problems!" The coin, unsurprisingly, is double-headed and bears a distinctly laughing jester's face, "Don't lose that, hear?"

"Well, there's one thing I can think of... and it would involve the Elkandu Universe too... But much as I'd like to, I can't say it because Jami put in a mental block against me doing anything that might possibly be less than beneficial to him," she said innocently.

It was, however, amusing how easily someone can kind of skirt the issue when they put their mind to it.

Bob grinned maliciously. "That's two, then, though that silly and largely useless block really should go but..." He looked at Melaran. "I think I'll let you two figure out how to get rid of that one, eh? Anyway, this Jami sounds like he'd be oodles andoodles of fun to pay a visit to. He should be far too busy for far too long to even think about bothering you ever again. Trust me."

Tarna grinned broadly. However, if she'd thought that the block could be undone by anyone less than a god, she probably wouldn't have brought it up, and most likely it would have been removed years ago. Well, Angelita or Azale probably had the skill to manage it. Jami was just damned good and had a habit of putting in nasty little traps like making her mind implode if someone messed with it. She didn't really know what all traps he might have put on it... if any at all.

Bob looked at her mildly, catching the stream of thought and snorting. "Oh please. Omini-ominay-krishnay-_poof_! There, all better. Happy now?" He chuckled. "That was a freebie, or perhaps just part of the second. So there ya go, couple more to go and maybe something more for the goofy kid over there."

Tarna giggled and grinned. "Thank you. For everything, really." She looks back at Melaran, including him in the 'everything'.

Melaran merely nodded to Bob in agreement, slipping his arms around Tarna with unrestrained delight.

"Hey," Bob said, "What good does it do being a God if you can't have a little fun and help some people along the way, eh? Hell, if you normal folk can do it, sure as hell _we_ should! Anyway..." He smiled gently. "You kids be good and good to each other. Go outside, take a look at the choices I left for you out there, though I do recommend taking the big one!" He grinned broadly at that. "Specially modified, with a little surprise or two. Pick one anyway and away you go! Made sure that they all have any maps you might possibly need to get home. Think of it as an enforced vacation."

Tarna beamed at him, and climbed to her feet slowly. "Thank you again. I certainly could do with one about now... I think I've had enough action to last me a few decades."

"Indeed ya have," Bob replied, grinning. "And now that you don't have to worry about your little problem anymore you two can just go and do... well, whatever the hell comes to mind wherever you want to. Sounds like a blast to me, and exactly what _I'm_ gonna do for now. Toodles!"

He waggled his brows, then vanished, the playroom light seeming to dim slowly toward darkness. Melaran rises as well, looking around at the place with a quirked brow.

"Let's get outta here, beautiful."

He flashed a grin at her, ducked in for a quick kiss to her cheek, then headed for the door. She grinned coyly at him and followed him out, a good deal more cheerful about matters now.

Melaran whistled lightly as they emerge from the shack, which incidentally vanished with a 'pop' behind them, two Eldar craft of various sizes and designs resting on the field. The smallest he identifies as a Phoenix, a two-person craft well-suited for fast running and quick maneuvers, similar in design to the ship the Corsair had brought Tarna here with so seemingly long ago. The other... was relatively large, roughly seventy feet or so in length, and still designed as a two-person ship with considerably better weapons, armor, and a stronger cloaking field.

"The advantage to that one," Melaran said with a grin, "is all in space. There's enough room in there for one of the crew to go back and comfortably relax for a while. Two if they're really comfy."

"Mmm," Tarna said, looking over the ships. "Yeah, I see his point..."

Melaran looked over at her. "Care to take a ride, lady? Pretty sure somebody left the keys for us somewhere around here. Provided, of course, that you're sure you can deal with all that extra speed, power, and a bit of leg-room to go with it."

"It would be a pleasure," she said, beaming at him and going over to the bigger ship to climb inside.

"And as much fun as you seemed to have with the whole thing," Melaran said with a smirk, climbing nimbly up the ship and popping the rear hatch. "It's good to be done and away from it, not sure I could have taken another round of his 'game' if it was anything like the last."

"I agree completely," Tarna said. "I think I've had enough games for the moment." She hopped inside and took a look around the interior.

Melaran did the same and frowns thoughtfully at a shimmering field laying across what would normally lead to the crew area.

"That," he said, looking at her, "Is not standard equipment. Looks like a Warp Gate... I'm almost afraid to take a look and see what his little 'modification' means."

Tarna grinned a bit and said, "I don't think we've any reason to be too afraid for the moment." She winked at him and goes to look.

"Oh sure," Melaran grumbled, "And you were the one that didn't run screaming when he said 'trust me' with that grin."

He followed with a snort, though, and was pleasantly surprised as the Warp Gate seemed to lead to the inside of a rustic cabin, complete with a fire roaring in a fireplace.

"What the..." he muttered, looking around, and snatched a note from the table, "Oh for the love of Bob..." He handed it over to her.

"Hey kids!" It reads, and continues on, "Figured you would pick this one, probably for all the neat and nifty armor and weapons, right? Riiiiight. Well, just as a little door prize, besides any other little surprises you might find you can turn this little pocket dimension into anything you can dream of. Just use your imagination! Comes in handy in allll sorts of ways. Hehe." It ends, and is signed, "Hugs and smooches, Bob."

"Neat," Tarna said, taking a glance around the place. "Hey, it may have been an insanely dangerous mad quest, but I can't say it wasn't worth it, all things considered..."

Melaran took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the last dregs of psychic exhaustion falling away beneath quiet and solid contentment. He smiled and held his arms out to her.

"It was worth every moment of it, dear Tarna. I'd not trade a single instant of it, no, not even dealing with the Prankster, for what I have gained in this."

She hugged him warmly, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.


	49. A Stop at Iyanden

Tarna and Melaran emerged from the pocket realm in the back of the new ship that the enigmatic Prankster had given them. The other ship Bob had offered them had vanished sometime between when they'd entered the ship and when they came out again, and the island in the Warp itself seems to be growing faintly less distinct with the passage of time as well with the disappearance of its master. That seemed to be their cue to depart, and the vampire raider swept majestically away and into the roiling energies of the Warp.

"I was thinking," Melaran tepped thoughtfully, using the mode of communication more frequently to practice at the still somewhat unfamiliar abilities. "I'm definitely looking forward to seeing the other places you've mentioned, and Bob," he chuckled lightly at the Laughing God's chosen name, then continues, "was certainly good on his word and we have what we need to get there, but...'

Tarna was perfectly happy to be on their way, settling into the ship comfortably and watching him as they went. "But?"

The ship's gestalt interacted flawlessly, the inherently psychic nature of the Eldar used in the interface so that it often seemed to fly more by thought than by the 'cruder' instrumentation provided. Melaran considered for a moment, then smiled with a hint of melancholy.

"I think I'd like to stop by Iyanden before we go. Pick up a few things and say goodbye..."

Tarna gave a nod. "Certainly." She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you," Melaran replied simply, searching through the navigation data to find the appropriate course and setting them on it. "We're not that far away, and it looks like the space that was saved in crew accommodations was put toward heavier generators. Means we're going to go a bit faster than normally specified, even for Eldar craft. I won't get into what that means for offensive and defensive capabilities, for your sanity sake."

He chuckled and settled back comfortably in the control couch, drifting in thought as the fleet ship cuts through the Warp.

Tarna certainly wasn't objected to taking the moment to relax. "Afterward," she murmured, "I think a trip to Khizsalr is in order... The place _I_ grew up..."

"Most definitely," Melaran agreed with a grin, "I'll be interested to see the place responsible for what you turned out to be. Should be fascinating."

Tarna chuckled softly. "Khizsalr's unique, even for an Elkandu world. It's also known as the Plane of Towers. The place is made up of many provinces separated by massive forcefields called the Walls, and at the corners of each Wall there's a Tower that provides the only access between its adjacent provinces... Each province often has a very different climate, culture, and species that live there..."

"Sounds like a land just looking for trouble," Melaran mused, then chuckled. "At least from the perspective of someone who's seen nothing but trouble when various races come into contact with each other. Do they fight each other, or have they reached a more reasonable and rational settlement over the years?"

"They generally have very little contact with one another at all. The Archmages run the towers and control all traffic between the provinces."

"Hmm, so they've found a middle road with the aid of an outside force, then," Melaran responded. "And no one has ever tried to break down the walls or remove the control of these 'Archmages'? Seems a bit odd for the generally aggressive nature of sentient beings as a whole."

"From what I've seen, the sentient beings in the Elkandu Universe tend to be a bit more passive than the ones in this one." Tarna chuckled softly. "Although the Walls of Khizsalr are said to have originally been put up to separate warring tribes, there hasn't really been a war there in as far as anyone can remember."

"More peaceful, sounds like a grand place to explore for a while," Melaran replied with a wistful sigh, then chuckled. "Though whether an old warrior will be able to keep from going crazy there is anyone's guess. Suppose I'll end up having to find _something_ to keep me occupied."

There were actually a number of things on his list in that regard, as he knew that there would be a great deal to learn about his unknown potential. That also said nothing about his company, which occupied more than a normal amount of thought lately he would readily admit... or deny, however he felt like responding to who asked.

"Personally I'm glad enough for the Walls. It makes putting up a quarantine easy," Tarna commented. "The entire province of Analdia was wiped out by a plague about fifty years ago... nasty business."

"Plagues, nasty indeed," Melaran tepped, expression disgusted. "Well, at least the truly virulent ones spawned by Nurgle and his spawn should be no worry in times to come. Anything else may be contained by measures like you mentioned. There would definitely be advantages to such an arrangement!"

"That was the worst plague ever known to the Elkandu. It was called the Purple Death," Tarna went on. "Nasty, nasty. You were dead in a week if you were lucky... in a month if you weren't."

"Sounds like something Nurgle would dream up," Melaran snorted, adjusting their course marginally to avoid a detected Warp storm. "There are far better ways to die, and I would much rather face on that you have a chance of winning against or at least fighting."

"Indeed," Tarna said in agreement. "Three million elves died in Analdia..." she shook her head slowly. "And, of course, the Elkandu didn't care, as usual."

"These Elkandu..." Melaran shook his head. "From all that you've told me, they are not the kinds of people that I'd much care for. What worth the ivory tower when the lands around it are laid to waste while you lift not a finger to avert their destruction? Foolishness."

"Indeed," Tarna agreed. "They're very selfish and short-sighted on a whole. Someone once commented that every planet except Lezaria, Mezulbryst, and Wilderplane, maybe, could spontaneously blow up, and it'd take the Elkandu a hundred years to notice."

"Then we're unlikely to draw their notice," Melaran replied, chuckling. "And this is a good thing. I've had my fill of hare-brained, semi-psychopathic, godlike beings, remaining far from their eyes should be simple with them being asleep at the helm as they sound to be."

Tarna nodded in agreement. "That's the one good thing about them. 'Mensch' and 'mibis' are beneath their notice. They don't much care if anything happens to them, but they usually don't go out of their way to make life miserable for them..."

Melaran snorted lightly. "A ruler without a care for his people will soon enough find he has nothing to rule." He shrugged and shifted casually back to audible speech. "Has its good and bad points, though it'll definitely leave us with the freedom to act and react pretty much however we like and may need to."

"Heh, who said the Elkandu actually ruled anything? That'd mean they'd have to give a damn," Tarna said, snorting derisively. "Occasionally one of them tries to take over the universe. The vast majority of the universe's population fails to notice."

"Even better then!" Melaran laughed, the image of a would-be god tinkering with the universe only to be ignored just very funny to him. "Just stay out of their way and go about doing... well, whatever we decide to do." He chuckled and shrugged. "Can't say I'll regret the opportunity to meet them, and their inattention will provide plenty of opportunities to do something when we see it needing to be done."

"I'm sure we can visit Torn Elkandu if we really want to. Though I doubt you'd overly want to," she said, grinning.

"Torn Elkandu..." Melaran hmmed, "That the place that guy appeared to tell you was free of Chaos? Sure, wouldn't be somewhere I would have wanted to be then, but why wouldn't I want to see it now when that taint is gone?"

Tarna shrugged. "Maybe they'll have mellowed out a bit. One can only hope."

Melaran chuckled. "Now I'm torn between curiosity and absolute terror at the idea, your commentary has certainly been less than encouraging and inspiring. Though I suppose it's going to have to be a place to visit eventually, seeing as the stranger thought you were interested enough in its fate."

Tarna chuckled softly. "Oh, it's a very... interesting... place, I'll give you that. And we've only destroyed it around a dozen times, too."

"Then is must certainly end up on the itinerary," Melaran replied with a firm nod, grinning a bit, "How could I pass by an opportunity to examine a place that the irrepressible Tarna refers to as 'interesting'?"

She giggled. "And Azale? Oh, he's certainly 'interesting' too..."

Melaran chuckled, stretching languidly out in the control couch. "It seems that the term 'interesting' appears with appalling frequency when anything regarding your homelands is brought to light. I'm going to find myself thoroughly lost, confused, and dismayed, aren't I?"

"Probably," Tarna said. "But then, the same can be said of people who have actually lived there their entire lives." She snickered.

"Well that's some comfort, at least," Melaran replied with just a hint of dry sarcasm, "Are you trying to convince me to remain in this galaxy with tales and hints of madness untold?"

Tarna laughed. "Oh, it's not that bad, really. Most places are downright friendly and peaceful."

Melaran shrugged it aside with a smile. "Wherever that road leads I'll gladly follow, with reason enough from the soul."

He finished the last with a quietly fond glance, then straightens and pays closer attention to the control gestalt as a chime sounds.

"Preparing for normal space translation," he said briskly, eager to finish the business yet remaining to him in his former home.

Tarna sat up, bringing her attention back to what they were doing.

The ship returned to the star-lit depths of normal space with a faint hum of the Warp engines, sensors revealing a peaceful system with several planets as they emerge. One of them even appeared to be life-bearing, most likely the reason that the vast bulk of the Craftworld hovered in serene orbit above it. Melaran contacted the Eldar ship, his identification received with faint surprise and they were given clearance to dock.

Cool light flooded the landing bay, a few Eldar seen through the canopy moving about with calm efficiency from one ship or instrument panel to another in their rounds. Melaran rose with quiet energy and opened the ship to the bay beyond, making a sweeping gesture to Tarna.

"After you, Lady. There is nothing here that will bring you harm."

Tarna grinned at him and nodded to him, and went to disembark from the ship.

Melaran followed after, stopping as he emerged and taking a deep breath of the air he'd once thought to never taste again. A faint melancholy rose at the thought, but he dispelled it easily with other, more pleasant memories and leaps lightly down to the deck. He looked around for a moment, then walked toward a nearby archway.

"Come on," he tepped lightly to her, "I'll be shocked if we're not interrupted by someone back at my old quarters. Damned insane Gods anyway."

He trailed off with a definitely light humor, holding no real grudge. The corridors were much like the other Craftworld she'd visited, though there seemed to be far fewer Eldar encountered along the way. Tarna chuckled gently and went along with him, glancing around at the vicinity as they go through it.

They arrived at what had been his quarters, and Melaran seemed unsurprised that the doorway opened readily to his command and everything is much as he'd left it despite the time he'd spent away. The room was smaller than she'd been graced with at Ulthwe, but no less luxurious in its elegance, obviously a point of some pride among the Eldar to find beauty in all things and walks of life even as a soldier.

"There's really not much I won't just leave behind," he remarked quietly, looking around with the hint of melancholy returning. "How strange, really. How long have I lived here, and yet I'll leave it behind without a second thought?"

He shook his head thoughtfully and went to open a delicately etched cabinet.

Tarna took a glance around the place and watched what he was doing. "Well... it's not like you couldn't visit, after all, right?"

"Never do anything by half-measures," Melaran replied with a quiet chuckle, closing the cabinet again and returning to place a couple shipsuits on the bed. "A lesson learned from a wise man long ago. I will always love and respect my people, Tarna, but this is no longer my home, nor could it ever be anything beyond another place to pass through. They're an example of extremes, and I'm finding I need to find a middle ground."

Tarna chuckled softly and gave a nod. "Well... there's a lot more of that to go around than you'd think by looking at this universe."

"A middle ground?" Melaran glanced over at her with a quirked grin. "Or extremes? The second I'd say you're crazy if you thought I didn't recognize and see them. The first..." he shook his head and walks to a door, uttering a faint melodic crescendo to bypass its security. "I think there's no such thing here."

"Yeah..." Tarna said. "For all their faults, they aren't nearly as intolerant and xenophobic back home as I've seen here, for the most part."

"There's been reason for that, unfortunately," Melaran replied.

The acoustics of the naturally flowing room carried his voice clearly as he walked into the next room and began to examine what tools of his trade remained there. The armor he'd worn as a Guardian was gone, of course, which left only a Swooping Hawk's arms and armor that he'd be wanting to move later.

"Thousands upon thousands of years of unending battle and bloodshed will have that kind of effect on a place, can't really blame them for it really. But after unleashing that Storm when you were endangered..." he goes quiet for a moment, then continues, "I have to find a road somewhere between that and the way of the Eldar."

Tarna sighed softly, and gave a nod. "It's not to say everything's always been peaceful, of course. We've had some fairly spectacular wars. But the wars ended, and things were peaceful for a while."

"I doubt they'll ever end here," Melaran replied softly, emerging with bits of this and that which he'd be wanting to take with them later. "Even should the Empire of Man no longer be manipulated by Chaos spawn, there are far too many opposing factions to ever allow for peace. Only the Empire might be considered 'friends' of the Eldar, at times."

"At times," Tarna said wryly, smirking faintly. "But even still, there isn't fighting at all times in all places, even if there might always be somebody fighting somewhere."

"The mightiest of the Empire's soldiers, the Space Marines, are bred for battle," Melaran countered. "Do you really think they'd ever be able to survive without it? Not," he added with a rueful look at the things he's been setting aside for keeping, all elements of armor and weapons, "that the Eldar are any better than that in the long run. Too many ages of war, too much blood and hate."

Tarna mused listlessly, "So much time spent thinking about death that people forget what it means to really live."

"And so, the middle road," Melaran said quietly, "It's definitely not going to be easy, but I'll be damned if I let the chance to look beyond what we've always known pass me by. Bob gave me that opportunity, and I sure don't want him coming back to haunt me if I screw up any of his gifts!"

He grinned and ducked back into the closet, returning to add a bit more to the growing stack to carry along.

Tarna giggled, glancing over all the... stuff he's putting out. It would appear even now that he was preparing to go to war, as the pile consisted of all the things that would be needed or useful in such an endeavor. A few diagnostic and repair tools were included in the mass, but the bulk of their repairs were done through more esoteric means and required nothing beyond the mind.

"Oh no," Melaran continued, stepping out with a final load and leaving only the armor itself inside for now. "If I see that madman again in this lifetime, I want it to be on terms that don't have anything directed at, shooting at, or otherwise affecting you or me!" He chuckled, then looked at the pile and rolled his eyes. "Training. Habit and training. Insidious stuff."

"Heh. You should see some of the stuff I carry around sometime," she said, indicating her bag of holding. "Souvenirs from more universes than I care to remember..."

Melaran looked at her with bright speculation. "Hmm, something like that could come in quite handy right now, rather than having to drag a gravcart in here and carry it all away. Don't suppose you have another stashed around on you someplace, do you?" He grinned with feigned innocence, "I would offer my assistance in finding it, if the lady is unsure."

"No, but I'm sure it'll all fit regardless." She grinned at him. "Can pick up another at Torn Elkandu when we get there. They sell them there."

"Oh fine, be that way," Melaran groused, though still grinning. "I suppose that'll have to do for now, and I can just wear the armor out of here." He breaks off and looks thoughtful, "Speaking of which, should get you set up for an appointment with an artisan to have a suit crafted for you. It's a lot more flexible and comfortable that way, and really doesn't take all that long since the basic materials are kept on hand."

He nodded and crossed to a crystalline node, accessing it and waiting for a reply which he opened up to her as well while he communicated with a thin Eldar, almost to the point of gaunt. The artisan's time was free for the foreseeable future, and he invited them to come by at their convenience before the link closed.

"Sounds good," Tarna said, grinning some more. She pulled out the bag out of her pocket and tossed it over to him.

Melaran snatched it neatly from the air and opened it to look inside, then over at her. "I admit to being, and still being, very curious about this thing, after seeing all the strange things you've pulled out of it."

He shook his head, turning to the more practical matter at hand and kneeling beside the pile to start putting things into the bag with initial hesitation.

Tarna giggled a bit. "It's called a bag of holding," she explained. "It'll hold... Abyss, I don't even know how much it'll hold. You can take a look if you really want to. I'm sure it'll be... amusing."

"I think I'll take your word on it," Melaran replied, frowning with a bit of puzzlement as yet another improbably large box fit into the bag without a hitch. "Though I do think I'm going to like these things. You wouldn't believe the number of times I'd have killed for something like this while flitting from battlefield to battlefield, only to find something that got left behind."

Tarna chuckled. "Yes, they're very useful." She watched him put things in absently.

The pile was diminished and disposed of quickly enough, and Melaran stood again to took a look around, then simply shook his head at finding nothing of real 'personal' attachment that he'd want to take with him. The perils of a soldier's life, he mused, and silently vowed to make up for lost time in the future.

"So," he said, offering the bag back to her. "Anything screaming for attention, or just enjoying the peace for now?"

Tarna put it away and shrugged. "Well, it's nice not to be shot at or worse for once at least." She winked.

"It is nice now and again," Melaran replied readily, "Though with the 'game' over we can hope for a bit more of it in the days to come. Especially seeing as 'Bob' put us on an enforced vacation... his own words, mind you!"

He smirked and shook his head, but wasn't going to really complain for the opportunity.

"I'm certainly not going to complain about that," Tarna said. "I could use one, too..."

"Well you're going to get one," Melaran said with certitude. "If I have to take a shuriken catapult to anyone who tries to decide differently!" He arched a brow as a light chime sounded, quirking a smile, "Appears I already have my first dragon to slay in defense of fair maid."

Chuckling, he crossed to the door and opened it, but stepped back as he recognized the features of the woman waiting patiently in her armor.

"Leravaniel," he offered formally along with a bow, then smiled in greeting. "It's good to see you again, Lera. How are you?"

"I am well, Melaran," the Eldar woman replied, walking lightly within and looking around, then turned a curious look to Tarna. "I was surprised enough to learn of his return, even more so to find one who is unknown to me here." She offered a polite bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you...?" she finished on a polite, inquisitive note.

"Tarna," she said, nodding to her politely in greeting.

"What are you doing here, Lera?" Melaran asked with a grin, "I figured they'd be keeping you hopping from Gate to Gate with the Banshees as usual."

Lera looked over at him with a quietly-arched brow, his speech sounding a discordant note in her ears.

"Even such as we are allowed periods of rest, as well you know from your own times among the Paths of the Aspects. That you have returned while granted such a rest I consider most fortunate, as you and..." She hesitated for a moment, the continued firmly, "Dolen were listed as missing and presumed lost."

Melaran's expression shifted to a faint smile as he looked at the woman, and he gestured to Tarna. "Things aren't always so simple or final as we think, she has something you may want to hear."

He barely repressed an inappropriate laugh as Lera turned with quietly intent interest to look to Tarna in question.

Tarna gave a nod. "I crossed paths with Dolen a couple weeks ago. Far, far away from here, but alive and well when I saw him."

The Eldar woman's reaction to the news was minimal to the outside eye, but Melaran's escaped chuckle lent more to it as did Lera's quelling glance at him before returning her attention to Tarna.

"What world?" she asked quietly, "His presence has been missed by those who know him, and they... we... I would be glad to know when he might be returned to us."

"Last he was seen was in a place called the Karzan Galaxy," Tarna explained slowly. "The forces of Chaos had discovered a sort of bridge that allows travel between different galaxies, and set about to invading other places by means of such..."

"I might have suspected," Lera mused and smiled thinly, offering a tilt of her head in acknowledgement. "It is unsurprising to find that one following our ancient foes wherever their taint may lead. Many thanks to you, for delivering this news though it lends no great hope in his return to this Craftworld..."

She hesitated a moment, reserve clearly battling with indecision.

"If you should meet him once more within distant lands," she continued, "Tell him that he is not to forget, as he has not been forgotten." A flicker of a hand dismissed it for now, and she said, "I suspect that you will not be remaining here long, if the ever wandering ways of this feckless Eldar are consistent." She indicated Melaran with a faint smile. "I will tell the others of this, and wish your journeying prosperity and growth."

Tarna grinned wryly at that. "I will be certain to tell him of such should I see him in my travels."

Lera smiled lightly in reply, then turned her attention to Melaran. "And you, do not think to evade friend and foe alike so easily as mere death in the future, do I make myself clear?"

Melaran chuckled at the fierce expression and bowed in silent acceptance of the scold, which seemed to mollify as she continues with a softer smile.

"Be well, Melaran. I shall not ask your path, before or behind, as it is likely not mine to know. We shall await you, whether here or upon the Infinity Circuit, do not doubt it."

She looked at him in silence, a flicker of curiosity and speculation escaping the standard Eldar reserve, then merely turned and left without another word. Tarna watched her go, and turned back to Melaran with a chuckle. Melaran watched the other go, then turned back to look at Tarna, laughter bubbling.

"Oh, I really shouldn't laugh," he said, still doing so anyway. "But looking back at myself and seeing similar utter self-discipline just... Heh. Well." He cleared his throat and shook his head, bringing the laughter to bay.

"I think I see what you meant about this place," she said gently.

Melaran smiled a trifle sadly. "It's all I've ever known, throughout the long years as more and more have passed on to the Infinity Circuit or the Warp, slowly decaying and yet somehow holding true to the purpose at the heart of what the Eldar are." He shrugged. "It is part of my soul, but not where I belong anymore. It's... strange."

She went over and hugged him, and said, "Have you got everything?"

Melaran lingered at the touch, then sighed as he drew reluctantly away. "Let me get into the armor, that'll be one less thing I have to come back for. I'm suddenly feeling a need to be gone from here."

He ducked back to the secured locker and began to do so. Tarna nods and watches him raptly.

"I think it's time to get you set up," Melaran said.

The process seemed to have eased the melancholy a bit as he emerged. The armor's weapons were already stowed away, carrying them openly not something he felt like doing at the moment in deference to the peace and quiet which reigned aboard the Craftworld itself for the most part. He looked around one last time, then back to her with a smile.

"Ready to go see the artisan?"

Tarna gave a nod. "Anytime. Let's go."

Melaran nodded and led the way, armored soles making little more sound than before as they passed through the corridors and to a transit station. A short time later and they arrived at a spacious workshop cluttered with a vast array of bizarre tools, instruments, and scraps of armor. The gaunt Eldar they'd contacted earlier looked up from a project he was working on and smiled thinly as he recognized them.

"Come in, and welcome," he said, rising with the usual Eldar grace, though a faint limp was noticeable as he approached them and looked at Tarna appraisingly. "What Aspect do you seek the armor of? In days gone past I would assume that of the Howling Banshees, but those days are no more."

Melaran began to chuckle, the sound turning into a rather odd gurgle suddenly and he touched Tarna's shoulder. "I'll leave you to it," he said for the benefit of the artisan, then added in a mildly nervous tep to her, "The Farseer is summoning me. I will return as soon as I may."

Tarna nodded to Melaran and turned back toward the other pensively. The artisan didn't seem particularly interested either way as Melaran left, his interest turning fully to his craft as he walked a thoughtful circle around his current project with a critical eye.

"Hmm," he remarked thoughtfully, and nodded as he walked over to a long shelf growing from the wall to take down some notes. "What Aspect then?" he prodded again, "Not often do I receive a task for one from another Craftworld."

"Striking Scorpions," Tarna replied.

"Striking Scorpion?" the artisan replied with faint surprise, then offered a single handed shrug and sought out the materials that would be needed without further question.

He was old, very old, but that meant little among the Eldar beyond a greater depth of knowledge and skill at their trades, and he would say that he was among the best and it would not be merely Eldar superiority. He required her presence for the time, fortunate as she wouldn't be sure where to go in the leviathan bulk of the Craftworld anyway and her guide had abandoned her! The armor began to take form, the basic plates already prepared ahead of time and the artisan's touch bringing the whole together with a master's touch. Tarna could feel a low thrum of power, almost a symphony as he worked, the armor answering and growing to the tune.

Some time later, the work was complete, and the artisan nodded with satisfaction as he viewed it. "It will serve you well, I would believe," he said with certainty and quiet pride.

Tarna looked over the armor assessing it appreciatively. "Lovely," she said. "You have my thanks." She bowed her head to him.

The artisan bowed to her with a smile, "Use it well, warrior, I envy you the opportunity."

He straightened as the door to his workshop opened and Melaran stormed in, looking at the younger Eldar with faint disapproval at the brusque manner.

Melaran looks over Tarna, his expression tightly controlled as he asked, "Is it finished?"

Tarna nodded to Melaran. She tepped to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Not now," Melaran replied tersely and she could feel a roil of restrained anger edging it as he turns to bow stiffly to the artisan. "My thanks as well, Master Artisan. We must bid you farewell."

He turned abruptly and left the workshop, the artisan watching after for a moment and then returning to his other projects with a delicate mental shrug. Tarna frowned faintly and headed out after him, a little confused.

"We're leaving after a quick stop by the armory," Melaran tepped as he continued along, his pace energetic with the still-simmering of rage coiling inside him, and not stopping until they reached said location. A Guardian stood watch but didn't challenge their entry, and Melaran began to gather the weapons her armor would require or might use, as well as some spares.

Tarna didn't argue or complain, still wondering silently what was wrong. Melaran rested his hands on a rack, feeling a flicker of her concern and it acted to cool his anger by degrees.

"I'll explain when we're out of here," he tepped, a gentler and apologetic note to it. "I promise."

He finished gathering what they would need, then borrowed her bag to stow it safely away that they could depart once more. She gave him a nod, accepting that for the moment and patiently waiting as he finished up his business here. Melaran finished shortly and ushered her back through the corridors toward the landing bay, his step slowed as they neared and she could hear him expel a breath in a hiss.

"Damnit!" he said, then shook his head and stormed with renewed energy into the bay. The source of his anger was there, as he'd felt, Iyanden's Farseer standing serenely near their ship. "Get out of the way," Melaran grated, shocking the Eldar nearby at the lack of respect.

Tarna blinked in surprise herself at Melaran's behavior. She looked between them wondering just what was going on here. "Melaran?" she said tentatively.

"Try and talk some sense into him," the Farseer directed to her, his expression remaining calm as he continued, "I realize you are not truly of us, but even you must know that his leaving without training what has appeared in him and controlling that obvious rage will lead to nothing but danger for you both."

The old expression of looks which kill might be fanciful, but among psychic races that wasn't necessarily so and Melaran's gaze grew more heated as the other Eldar spoke.

He took a deep breath at her question, reining some measure of it in as he replied without shifting his gaze, "I think you can guess what he wants, what he ordered me to do, and the things he might have said when I refused."

Tarna sighed softly and looked at Melaran. "I-I'm fully capable of training him myself," she said quietly. "And will certainly make sure that he does so."

Melaran's stance lightened only slightly at her words, but he did subside as did the harder edge of his anger.

The Farseer merely studied her in silence for a long moment, then spoke with quiet authority, "You do not know what you risk, any more than he does in throwing away that which we have so long strived to maintain as a race. Rigid self-discipline is vital to those with the Power, lest they succumb to the very rage he simmers with even now. Indeed, it is very potent, but it leads in the end only to the embrace of Chaos unless it is controlled."

"The touch of Chaos is not nearly so strong where we intend to go," Tarna commented. "Regardless, I _am_ fully trained in the ways of the mind. I'm no Farseer, certainly, but..."

"I could enforce my command," the Farseer replied with chilling implications, but sighed quietly as the energy that had recently dissipated rises to dangerous levels once more. "But I shall not," he said with some reluctance, mourning the loss of a potential resource for the depleted Craftworld, and merely began to walk away. "Leave now, Melaran Sadron, and you abandon all that entails being Eldar. Do as you believe you must, as will I should the day I have Seen come to pass and you stand against those who were once your kin."

Melaran, still harboring a seed of respect for the powers of the leaders of the Eldar, was momentarily confused and unsure as the Farseer's words doused his anger like ice water. He didn't accept the implied invitation to follow, however, instead turning to Tarna with a tightly controlled expression. "Let's go."

Tarna stared off after the Farseer for a moment, then turned to Melaran and gave a short nod and goes to board their ship. Melaran remained silent throughout their departure and return to the Warp, only breaking it at last with a glance to Tarna that's laced with a hint of repressed emotion.

"What course, fair one?" he asked with a forced cheer, ready to set out and away from this blighted universe!

"Torn Elkandu," she said simply, giving the coordinates for it.

Setting the course, Melaran eased back into the control couch and descends into uncomfortable, brooding silence. The Farseer's parting shot was entirely too close to the worry he'd felt following his earlier murderous release of Power in her defense, and he wasn't sure where that middle road he'd been thinking of might be found...

Tarna didn't seem to be concerned about it at all, but seemed to realize it was bothering him and said, "I wouldn't think too hard about it if I were you. Looking at the future is never reliable even in the same universe, and almost impossible across universes. And even in the unlikely event that it manages to happen at some point or another, that makes no assumption about the reasons or circumstances behind it nor the outcome."

At least that was nicer than saying 'prophecy is bullshit'.

Melaran listened closely, yet it did little to assuage his concerns other than a small glimmer of hope that it might be true. Farseers could project the future, definitely in the short term as he'd experienced on the battlefield, would the longer be any different? They weren't Gods, despite the reverence that the Eldar held for them, and only the Prankster had shown an infallible grasp of it that he had seen.

He sighed at last, closing his eyes. "He's right in a way, though, that anger... the Eldar have always been capable of depths of emotion going to extremes, only the meditative trances and discipline curbing them after the Fall. Without that restraint, which the Prankster loosened, I..." He fell once more into thoughtful silence.

"Tends to be better to control something than suppress it entirely," Tarna observed. "I'll teach you what I can, at least. I'm hardly the best among the Elkandu, but I'm not the worst either."

"That middle road is vital to me," Melaran murmured, eyes opening and turning to her. "I won't go back to what I was, not when I have so much to lose by doing so..." He took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "A world of extremes can never survive contact with that which isn't itself, and that's what that crazy bastard was trying to show me. Gonna have to figure out that compromise if I want to stay sane."

Tarna smiled gently at him and reached out to touch his arm reassuringly. "And know that I'll help you in any way that I can."

"You'd better," Melaran replied with a quiet chuckle. "You think I'd risk annoying a Farseer for insinuations made against anyone else?"

"What insinuations?" Tarna wondered lightly.

"Nothing of import," Melaran dodged the question. "Only enough to spark that same anger that you've seen twice now. It would appear," he added with a smirk, "that the world is determined to use you as fuel to press my abilities forward and sharpen their edges with emotion."

"Tell me anyway," Tarna pressed gently.

Melaran sighed in reluctant resignation, "He danced about what he wanted, as they always do, spouting the typical mystical and enigmatic crap. It was when he brought you up and tried to sting my 'Eldar Pride'," he snarled the term, "as you were truly not one of us..." He shrugged and looked out into the shielded glow of the Warp beyond the cockpit. "So much power, yet he can't understand a soul."

Tarna snorted softly. "Well, I'm apparently good enough for a _God_. Hmph." She shrugged a bit.

"I didn't mention that little bit." Melaran smirked, easing out of his anger and letting it go at last. "Not that he'd have found the God in question as a very good reference anyway. Probably would've had to fight our way off Iyanden just to avoid getting tossed into a cell for our own protection."

Tarna giggled. "Well, there's that. No matter. We won't run into so much of _that_ where we're going. And I think we've plenty to teach each other along the way..."

"Indeed." Melaran smiled and rose. "Who knows what we can figure out to do between your own psychic abilities and my own, whatever their limits may be." He shrugged. "Right now, since the course is set and there's time to go, I'm going to get out of this armor and try to meditate... or something."

She nodded to him. "Alright..." Meanwhile, she'd like to do a bit of practicing herself, not really being used to wearing armor yet.

"After you, then." Melaran grinned and gestured her ahead of him. "Not that I'm distrustful of Bob's gifts or anything, mind you, truly! But, uhhhh, you can decide what sort of environment you'd like our little 'pocket realm' - whatever _that_ meant! - to be for now."

She chuckled softly and went to head back.


	50. School of Thought

After however long it took them to get there, the ship approached the world of Torn Elkandu. Though long before then it became clear that they weren't really in Kansas anymore as the "Warp" outside calmed down into the more placid version the Elkandu enjoyed. The Ethereal Plane here was a slow swirl of purple and black, rippling like a lake on a calm day.

It was difficult to tell just when they start approaching Torn Elkandu, however, as indistinct forests around it slowly become more and more distinct. Kind of strange, really. And there, nestled between forests, mountains, and a large lake, was the city of Torn Elkandu. There was a landing platform set to the east of the city set up for ships coming and going, although there weren't a great many ships actually docked there at the moment as it wasn't really the Elkandu's preferred method of transportation.

Melaran passed the time in a variety of pursuits, most of them tediously boring and tending toward frustration as he found his temperament ill-suited toward the calming rituals of meditation. He spent more time in the cockpit as their destination neared, the sudden calm of the Warp an interesting phenomena that he noticed caused a sudden surge in their transit as the craft was designed for more turbulent conditions.

Landing the craft at the designated field, he waited for Tarna to signal her readiness and then disembarked, of caution armed and armored as he knew nothing of the land before him and was little accustomed to blindly walking into situations.

Melaran was greeted with probably the strangest sight he had ever witnessed. The city was a bustle of many races, most of which he probably hadn't ever actually seen before. Among the normal elves and humans, there were also centaurs, nali, teppers, angels, and other beings. They seemed to be fairly quiet and somber, by Elkandu standards, and a distant sound of faint flute music could be heard.

The city itself didn't really so much appear to have been built as shaped from raw ether, although the myriad styles of the buildings were fairly unique. Faintly glowing runes lined the streets, and in spite of millennia of separation there was still something vaguely familiar about them. Restaurants, taverns, houses, and smithies lined the streets, along with shops selling any number of different things.

Remembering things he'd heard from Tarna about the vast differences in this place helped armor him a bit from the shock of the 'mutant' races, though some part of that remains in a lingering unease. Curiosity won the day, though, and he studied them with frank fascination, recognizing the consistency of some of the races that suggested that they are indeed true races and not simply mutation.

"Where to even begin?" he mused aloud, the sensory input incredibly rich and alien. He could feel the power in the place, growing more accustomed and comfortable to his own sensitivity, and he marveled at all of it. "Those-" He turned the hawkish helm to look to Tarna, indicating the runes with a hand. "What are they? They're similar to Eldar glyphs and yet..." He shook his head, wandering to take a closer look at one.

"Runes," Tarna said. "Tinean runes, specifically. I don't know where they came from. They predate the Elkandu." She headed over for a nearby shop. A sign over the building read, "Useful Items". Well, not the most flashy name for a store, but descriptive enough.

"Hmm," Melaran muttered in thoughtful reply, studying it a moment more and poking at his subconscious a bit without much help, then shrugged and trotted to catch up with her.

Inside the shop was a vast array of, well, useful items. Racks and shelves held a wide variety of things, in particular there were bags of holding, amulets and talismans, rings, wands, a hodgepodge of different things many of which have no immediately discernible purpose. The proprietor of the shop appeared to be a pretty female elf with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked up at them and smiled at them as they come in.

Melaran looked at the shop-keeper briefly and nodded in greeting, then turned to take a look at the sheer mass of highly unusual items to be found. An artisan would probably be babbling by now, he was sure.

Although she was currently busy working on carving runes into another item, she took a moment to say, "Welcome to my shop. I'm Calring Chelseer. Feel free to take a look around and let me know if you have any requests for custom made items."

"What _is_ all of this?" Melaran tepped to Tarna, the deceptively normal appearance of the items often belied by a faint hint of power to be felt from them as he looked. Jewelry in some cases, but to what purpose was it crafted and empowered? And of the other myriad items? Not the revulsion others of his kind might have felt, as he could feel no real threat here, simply wonder.

Tarna replied, "I don't even recognize half of these things, really. Some of the more common ones, I do. Bags of holding over there, obviously. This rack here has some amulets of warding on them, that protect you against being found if someone unfriendly is looking for you. And this headband here seems to be for mental protection..."

"Good thing I've got a native guide," Melaran replied with a fond chuckle, continuing to examine bits of this and that without any real regard for purpose, necessarily, more simple curiosity. "So what do they do for trade or payment here?" he asked as he reaches the bags and started looking through them. Useful items indeed!

"Well, it's generally not required or demanded, though it's common courtesy to not take more than is needed and to exchange unneeded supplies for further use when possible. Here, I'll deal with that." She headed over toward the counter and pulled out a large faintly glowing ruby from her bag. "Here you go. I don't really need this. You might be able to make better use of it."

Calring stopped what she's doing for a moment and examined the gem, checking its quality and strength and put it away into a drawer. "Thanks. Take whatever you like." Tarna nodded her head to Calring and went over back to Melaran again.

Melaran watched the transaction thoughtfully, making some degree of sense even if the comparative value is unknown. "I see why you've become a packrat," he tepped with a chuckle and shook his head, stepping back. "What would you suggest? I don't know if there's some sort of difference in capacity based on make or anything else."

"The capacity is generally the same for these types of bags, but the size of the mouth determines how large each item that goes into it can be. Most of them are generally elastic these days, but usually still only stretch so far." She picked up one, pulling it open as far as it'll go to demonstrate.

"Ahhh," Melaran responded in basic comprehension, the idea not so strange when compared to the Eldar's own use of Warp Gates, or the one back on the ship that he didn't even want to consider the cosmic joke involved. He started examining them with the limitation of the opening in mind, finally setting on one that seemed sufficient in practical terms. "Is there anything else needed here? You were examining other things."

"Oh, not really," Tarna replied. "I can't think of anything else really needed at the moment. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"I am a stranger here, and don't even know where to begin!" Melaran replied with silent laughter. "Maybe when I see something else along the way in use it'll give me an idea. Till then, lead on."

He was accustomed to following others, without question, but this was the strangest setting he'd yet encountered and really didn't have a clue... but was definitely willing to learn.

She grinned at him for a moment and tepped, "Sure thing."

She headed out onto the streets again and heads in toward the Nexus. The Nexus itself consisted of eight rune-covered obelisks curving in toward a circle within them. As the Nexus was originally designed by the El'dari, there was probably something that seemed vaguely familiar about it, and reminiscent of similar devices.

As they watch, the runes flare brightly for a moment and a bipedal white tiger appeared inside the circle, who then loped off down one of the roads. Melaran blinked beneath his helm, the sequence of events sparking the certainty of connection at the last.

"A Warp Gate, here?" he tepped incredulously. "You never said anything about the Eldar being here! How? Why?" A swirl of confused speculation accompanied the contact and only faded after he made a deliberate effort to contain the surge of emotion.

"There are Eldar here?" Tarna replied in confusion. "This is the Nexus of Torn Elkandu. A powerful device. It's capable of sending a person just about anywhere in the universe, and someone properly trained can recall to the Nexus from nearly anywhere."

Shaking his head to dispel the confusion, he moved over to take a look at one of the obelisks and trying to focus a bit. "Maybe," he tepped thoughtfully. "It's not the _same_ as the Warp Gates that we've used elsewhere, but the similarity is far too great to be random!" He considered it a moment, then continued, "But then, it could be that they're long gone if this is old enough and is a shadow of what once was."

"The Nexus wasn't designed by the Elkandu," Tarna explained. "The design for it was detailed in the Tinean books that have been hidden on Lezaria for millennia. The Founders really just followed the instructions in there."

"Then they were once here," Melaran replied, "and the differences in the glyphs would then be easily explainable by a loss to translation over time, mimicry of something they didn't understand." He trailed off into speculation, then stepped back. "Time doesn't mean much to us, but not seeing them in all that time? They're likely long gone. Still interesting, though, in several ways." His race in another universe entirely? Odd.

"Nobody knows where the Tinean books came from," Tarna commented. "Though it was originally thought that they were written by the Wizard's Guild, as it turns out they only _translated_ the books, and the originals had been on Lezaria since... since before it was colonized ten thousand years ago."

"Those are the glyphs of the Eldar," Melaran replied with quiet amusement. "The similarity was driving me crazy until I saw the Warp Gate open up. Where they went? Who knows, but I'll give you anything you'd care to wager that they _were_ the source of this thing. Not that either of us would have to pay on that, seeing as anyone directly involved with the original translations is probably long gone. Heh."

"Yeah, so far as I know, there's only three left from before that period: Sardill, Harmony, and Amanda," Tarna tepped, thankfully tepping it and not saying it aloud. "Whether they were involved or not, I don't know, but they're the three oldest living Elkandu. They were born not long after Lezaria was colonized."

Across the street there was a building with a sign out front that said "Amanda's Changing Salon".

"And seeing as I have a preference for avoiding any of these Elkandu and their warped attentions, the chances of finding the answer are vanishingly small," Melaran replied lightly. "More a point of curiosity than anything else, though I'd be surprised if they hadn't left other traces around someplace. Ever fond of puzzles and enigmas, are the Eldar." he finished dryly.

"Everyone in this city is Elkandu, actually. That's why it's called Torn Elkandu," Tarna replied. "They aren't _all_ bad. Actually, Amanda is a comparative island of sanity..."

Melaran looked around with suddenly renewed unease at the unexpected conclusion. "I figured that was just a generic name," he replied. "Though it doesn't look like the fires of Chaos and the Warp seem to be burning on every corner at the moment." He supposed he'd have to reassess that assumption a bit with further examination. "So what about this Amanda that she seems a paragon of virtue in comparison?"

"Well, she's sane. The other two are completely batshit, but Amanda's about the most relatively sane being you're likely to find from that era. Well, she does have her own quirks, of course, she does think elves are the greatest species ever and tries to convince everyone that they should have pointy ears, but..."

"What's wrong with that?" Melaran tepped with teasing warm humor. "I seem to remember a certain lady finding the idea appealing enough to ask them of a God. Seriously though, I've met beings that old that would fit both descriptions, though the 'batshit' ones tended to be at the other end of a weapon. Could be something to look into sometime, merely of curiosity, and it's not as though we're not just poking about anyway."

Tarna chuckled softly. As they stood tepping, a group of gnomes entered the Nexus, and vanish with a flash of the runes. "Perhaps." She meandered on down another of the roads leading away from the Nexus again. "This place does seem to have mellowed out a good deal since I was last here at least."

Melaran watched the transit thoughtfully, then followed after, content to look around a bit more. "From your rather evasive description I expected something a lot more... I don't know, horrific? Blatantly contradictory? Sure, there's a lot of new things that I'm going to have to figure out here, but doesn't look so terrible as yet, particularly in the wake of a Chaos incursion."

As they walked down this street, they did see some sign of the city's recent experiences, as the remains of what appeared to have been a Chaos temple were being demolished and purified.

"It's calmer than I remember it. And quieter... there's no music. There always used to be loud music playing here, you could hear it all across town."

It was impossible for Melaran not to stiffen reflexively at the recognition of the architectural design of the profane and, thankfully being demolished, vile temple. He looked away, seeking out more comfortable sights as he replied, "If Slaanesh was involved it doesn't surprise me that there's no music here, cleaning up the taint would mean wiping out the majority of the players after all."

And at the end of this road, they come to a raised stage in the middle of a wide plaza in which hundreds of people could have gathered. On top of the stage sat a drum kit, a piano, and several other instruments, some of which weren't even remotely recognizable, seemingly abandoned and forgotten.

"I need no feel of the power here to recognize the likely use of _that_," Melaran tepped with obvious disgust. "I'm not even going to let the mind's eye consider what the crowd gathered would be doing while the abominations performed their vile magics upon that stage. Gladly will I see that Foul One brought to ruination!"

"Funny thing is, that band's been here since the Planar Wars..." Tarna turns away from the stage and went right, heading down a street which a sign proclaimed was named "Infinity's Road".

"Chaos are sneaky bastards," Melaran replied, tempering his emotional spike with the knowledge it was done and over with and soon to be for good if Bob wasn't just pulling another joke. "Why do you think I wasn't the only one thinking disquieting thoughts about anger?" A moment of black thought flickered past, but he continues on a brighter note. "What else does this humble town have to offer, oh wild and winsome native guide?"

Tarna gestured along in the direction they're going. On the left side of the street, there was less so much a forest as there was a garden and placid groves of trees, with finely trimmed hedges and flowers. They come along to a plaza with a fountain bubbling in the center outside a large building which the sign proclaims is named the 'School of Thought'.

"One might think you planned this route," Melaran replied with dry amusement, the combined elements of soothing natural setting and the clearly marked school seeming designed solely for his benefit. "Or perhaps random chance?" he continued lightly teasing, then sobered, "Would this be a discussion group or something more practically inclined to the current situation?" He indicated the school as the source of his query.

"Heh. This is where I was taught, and thousands of other Elkandu as well," Tarna commented. "They've been training people here for hundreds of years in any number of things." She went up to the fountain and ran her fingers across the surface of the water.

"Would they have an idea of the potential of an Eldar though?" Melaran wondered idly, crossing to the fountain in her wake but merely studying the rippled reflection thoughtfully. "I've seen the Farseer at work on the field many times, but that storm still startled me with its fury... at least after the fact. Who knows what else they might have been able to do that I never saw? Rites, visions, other?" He shook his head in frustration.

"Well, I doubt you could find the higher-end stuff here, you'd need to talk to a High Elkandu about that, but the basics and mid-range stuff, no problem. They don't generally teach the high-end stuff to just anyone."

"The manifestation of the storm leaves me with little doubt that the greater things may well happen when I want them most, for one reason or another," Melaran replies, then shrugged and turned to look at the school. "The smaller are perhaps the most important, the basics that the greater will build naturally on. No reason not to check it out," he finished and touched her shoulder lightly before turning and walking to the building.

Tarna grinned a bit and headed in with him. The place was quite large and there was the occasional person of various races meandering through the hallways, carrying stacks of paper or books. While the clothing on the streets was somewhat more casual involving pants, there were more robes in here than outside.

They passed classrooms in which teachers were giving lectures on various subjects, and practice rooms where students were trying out their abilities on targets and one another. Lightning bolts, fireballs, teleportation, and more subtle things like divination and telepathy.

Some of the more unusual effects drew Melaran's attention, though the flavor of power was indeed psionic rather than the magic that the evils of Chaos would employ... a fine and strange distinction.

"I doubt that some of this is going to be of use," he tepped musingly. "Though considering that there was already much that I accepted that just wasn't true... who can tell?"

"Technically a person can learn anything they put their mind to learning, but often their natural inclinations will be toward one thing or another," Tarna commented. "That's perfectly normal. I certainly could never throw a fireball - nor could I ever dream of making a storm like that you did. Not without extensive training and practice."

Melaran didn't put much thought into the feeling that he'd had that his actions could have ended badly for him if fortune hadn't smiled, instead shifting to the more neutral topic.

"Anything they put their mind to, eh? An interesting theory and something to keep an open mind on," he trailed off with faint humor.

"Yeah," Tarna said. "Oh, this one looks like it has a lecture going on on basic magical theory. Let's take a look there."

She ducked into the room in which a tall silver-haired elf male was droning on while pointing at a holographic diagram. Melaran tepped acknowledgement without words to her, stepping lightly within and moving to a place near a wall where he would be as unobtrusive as someone might be in full armor and yet be able to pay close attention to the speaker. He settled into listening mode readily, old reflexes and habits as a soldier not failing him in _that_ regard at least.

The teacher did not really appear to be making any particular effort to make this sound exciting. "The mind guides the spirit. The spirit produces the various effects that we call 'magic'," the teacher droned. "Some of you, from various places, may have heard this called various names such as 'psionics', 'the Art', 'the Power', or any other number of things. It's all the same thing, really. Different people tend to have inclinations toward different types of magic. We call them Talents. For instance, there is Fire Magic, Mind Magic, Motion Magic, and a number of others. The Talent divisions are not perfect, however. The talent which is called 'Motion Magic', for example, is actually divided into two very separate abilities: teleportation and telekinetics. Hence, because of the artificial and inaccurate Talent divisions, a person could be inclined toward telekinetics, or teleportation, both, or neither. Likewise is true for many other talents."

A student raised a hand and asked, "If it's so inaccurate, why do you still use it?"

The teacher answered, "Tradition and laziness. Some of the High Elkandu have been working on more accurate magical divisions." And some were just working on bizarre divisions instead.

The teacher changed the diagram from the talent chart to one representing the structure of the universe: the physical and ethereal planes. "Now, this. The Physical Plane, and the Ethereal Plane. The body exists solely in the physical. The soul is connected to the body, and lies within the ethereal. When a person uses magic, they are manipulating the ethereal in order to effect changes in the physical, using the innate power inherent to their soul. The soul recovers quickly from small amounts of power used. Larger amounts can make a person exhausted and pass out. Too much at once could even kill you if you aren't careful.

"It is hence much the same as exertions of the physical body. A person could walk for a long time without really getting tired. Running will make them more tired, and doing insane acts of physical strength and endurance and such could kill you if you aren't careful. When you are first starting to use magic, you will find that you tire quickly, but through extended practice your endurance with such will increase and you will be capable of using your powers for longer periods, and sustaining stronger effects than you would otherwise be capable of managing.

"I must, however, warn you about apparent 'quick' ways of gaining power," the elf went on. "Gemstones have their uses, but do not become too reliant on them. And for love of Light don't go selling your soul to demons or insane dark gods on the promise of easy power. True power is gained slowly, through experience and practice. Shortcuts inevitably lead to ruin The deceptive thing about such shortcuts is that while you may actually gain in the short term, at what price?"

He shook his head slowly. "Patience and control. Vitally important concepts to any true mage. While strong emotion is capable of producing incredible effects, without control it can be extremely hazardous. Control! Emotions are powerful, but you must learn to control them before their power can be properly harnessed."

The teacher seemed to have entirely forgotten just what it was he was originally talking about, flitting from one subject to the next without pause or segue.

"And the mind... Mind Magic is a very useful thing, as often for organizing and controlling your own mind as for communicating with and affecting others. Basic mental wards are a must for any mage, even one not particularly inclined toward that specific Talent. Likewise, there are certain other abilities every mage should learn. Basic seeking including aura reading and minor scrying, basic motion including the ability to recall. Without Seeking's ability to see weaves and flows of power, it can be difficult to properly control your own effects, never mind manage anything complex. Skill and power. Skill allows you to produce complex effects, while power allows strong, large effects. Often, a great skill can make up for a lack of innate power, while the reverse is sometimes true in a brute force manner. But for completeness, both are necessary. Power can be increased slowly, over time, by extended use of magic.

"Now. Aura reading is very useful," the teacher says, looking around the room from one person to the next. "I can see the innate potential in each of you, shimmering in the light and colors of the auras surrounding your bodies... The reflections of your souls which can be detected from the physical plane... Some of you have much potential..." he says, his eyes resting upon Melaran for a moment. "Some of you not so much so," he says, looking to some others. "Do not, however, allow that to dissuade you. Power is earned by the diligent. And power without skill or control is useless. If anything, those of you inborn to much power have far more work ahead of you than those who do not. Control! Patience and control! Without this you are nothing. That way leads to ruin and destruction."

The teacher finally realized that he's gotten a little sidetracked and tried to remember what it was he was talking about.

"Right, that's all for now. Remember my words. Go forth and learn."

Despite his origins, and having quite a bit to do with the Laughing God's little 'joke' on him, Melaran listened with rapt attention to the lecture. There were facets to it that he had not considered, as well as a strong reinforcement of some things he'd already noticed and begun to figure out. It also made him ruefully aware that he did indeed need to find that middle road in there somewhere, a balance between emotion and control.

He glanced briefly to Tarna at that, resolve settling within that he _would_ find that balance and apply it in such a way that he wouldn't withdraw from all that he now held dear while allowing some part of the iron discipline of his race to reassert itself. More food for thought rose with various points, things he would need to consider at length when the opportunity presented itself, but now he had confirmation of what he suspected.

As the lecture ended, quite a few of the students breaking for the exit as quickly as they could to either get to other tasks and lectures or, Melaran smirked at some he could see just wanted to get away from the long-winded teacher. He wasn't quite so blind to the insights the man had offered, however, and he removed his helmet as he walked lightly toward the front of the classroom before the lecturer might depart.

"Thank you," he said and offered an exquisitely polite bow when the instructor acknowledges his presence and wasn't seeming in a hurry to move elsewhere. "I thoroughly enjoyed your presentation, it provided me a great deal to think about and options to pursue."

The elf nodded to him politely and said, "If you have any further questions upon subjects which you might find enlightening, do feel free to ask and I will endeavor to answer them."

Melaran chuckled lightly. "Good sir, this entire business is very new to me, so there's a million questions I _could_ ask, but I think that they'd be better served when I've had a chance to digest the hearty chunk of knowledge you've already provided. I will definitely take you up on that if time, circumstance, and location allows, though. It was truly a pleasure."

He bowed again in thanks, and backed away. Tarna grinned a bit at the slightly confused but pleased teacher and headed out into the hallway again.

"That gave me a great deal to think about," Melaran tepped with a noticeably brighter frame of mind. "And work toward just so I don't kill myself," he admitted wryly. "Or lose touch of the most important things! I think that's at least a start to finding that middle road, and what might come after that? Who can tell?"

Control was the thing, and that was what he'd have to practice at, he already knew some of the Power he could wield.

Tarna grinned at him and nodded. "Very basic stuff, but you have to start somewhere. It's been over most of my life since I first heard those lectures myself..."

"I never had the opportunity," Melaran replied. "There were obvious disadvantages to living in a world of extremes. I'm not sure if I want to kill Bob or not now, though. I'm definitely leaning more toward being eternally grateful really, but damned if I'm going to tell HIM that!" He chuckles audibly, then tepped, "Let's see what else they have to show around here..."

"Sure thing."

The next classroom was giving practical lessons in Seeking and divination. Melaran stepped into the classroom readily, his own abilities something which lend themselves on several levels to a wide array of talents that they seemed able to give him more information on. It sure beat the hell out of being stuck back in Iyanden... alone. He shook off the bleak thought and turned his attention to what was going on here and now.

The teacher was instructing students in how to see weaves, creating a faint shield that was invisible to the naked eye and teaching them to use Seeking to detect it.

Trying his own mental hand at it Melaran, was surprised that he could indeed readily see the shield that was erected, not only that but he discerned the faint weave that extended from the teacher to bring it into being and a thought rising from the subconscious that such a thing might well be possible for him. Yet more to think and experiment with.

"Oh, I can see it!" said a girl to one side of class.

The teacher left that for others to practice on and brings up a diagram of Seeking colors, the colors auras and weaves would show up as being related to what talents.

"It is important to be able to identify the type of magic being used," the teacher said. "For example, if someone is trying to attack you with a fireball or defend themselves with a shield, the distinction is very important."

That Melaran paid close attention to, dismissing the earlier exercise entirely for now as fodder for his mind to play with later. The application of the new lesson becomes readily apparent from the military background, sitting neatly within the framework of preparing a proper defense for what is going to be thrown at you. You did not, for example, throw all Striking Scorpions against an army composed of longer-ranged troops.

The teacher then went on about aura reading, and how to identify the capabilities of a person with it so that you could know what to expect from them.

"Now for our next practical lesson, attempt to read the aura of the student next to you and determine their innate Talents."

Melaran turned his perception to Tarna instead of the students, leaving them to their own exercises for the moment as he focused on the now-familiar aura and applied what he had gained from the chart of colors. It was not as clear as he might have wished, but with some comparison to the chart he picks out the distinct threads and identifies them.

Tarna's aura had a base of a strange yellow-pink color, with heavy streaks of more clear yellow as well, and lines of deep purple. There were also some smaller flecks of pale green and light blue. Her primary talent was Dream Magic, with Motion as secondary and Catalysm tertiary.

Content with the analysis, Melaran shifted his sense to consider the other students with mild curiosity. A well varied group all around, and the lesson proved to be most useful indeed, something he would commit to memory that it could be put into steady practice later. The teacher provided another few practice problems and examples for the students.

Melaran followed along as well as he can, quite intent to absorb as much as he possibly can from this incredible resource. There was little doubt that his specific abilities might have benefited from the tutelage of a Farseer, but he rather suspected that their scope could be improved greatly by stepping outside the bounds that the Eldar had set upon themselves so many, many years ago.


	51. A Walk in the Gardens

The visit to the School of Thought had indeed given Melaran a great deal to mull over, the minor things he'd encountered seeming to fit well within the boundaries of what he'd already experienced elsewhere. It had also served to confirm that there were certain aspects of the situation that he would need to adapt and adapt to if he was to remain sane, alive, and sufficiently connected to emotion that he didn't withdraw into himself.

He ponders the dilemma as they left, listening to Tarna's list of some of the city's attractions a bit absently and deciding for a more quiet and subdued setting for a while. Living things were always among that which the Eldar considered most soothing, and the gardens she mentioned sounded like a delightful place to spend a bit of time. Control, Power, and Emotion, he continued to muse, glimpsing a hint of a road he might follow.

The trees and hedges west of the city seemed to stretch off for miles, and a person could easily get lost in their peaceful tranquility. Fountains, streams, ponds, and pools dotted the landscape as well, with some statues and topiary providing decoration, surrounded by a multitude of colorful flowers. Benches and bridges were also provided for sitting and crossing streams. Someone had clearly put a lot of work and care into this place.

Melaran tucked his helm to the hook at his belt, his thoughtful demeanor softening at the gentler call of nature, a promise of the life that soothes his inner chaos for a while.

"Beautiful," he murmured, walking lightly to a footbridge and pausing midway to rest against the rail and gaze at the rippling, burbling stream beneath it.

Off somewhere in the distance, the haunting sound of flute music could be heard echoing across the verdant grove. Tarna leaned against the railing and stared off into the distance absently.

Simply listening to the echoing strains of music, Melaran smiled quietly. "Even here," he tepped gently, "I'm finding that things aren't necessarily so different from what I've known, if nothing else maybe a bit more honest where it comes down to it. Not so distant, the heart and soul.." he trailed off to silence.

"When things come down to it, that's really what's important..." Tarna replied.

The water rippled past, and the flute music seemed to convey a depth of infinite sorrow and regret.

Tilting his head, Melaran smiled thinly. "Though I can't say that hearing music so reminiscent and remindful of Iyanden is truly restful right now."

A faint bitterness remained yet at the thought, the casting out stinging even though its reasoning had been well within his reach to change... were he to have surrendered something else entirely.

Tarna stared off into the water. "Would they have made me leave?" she wondered.

The music continued on, drawing a bit closer.

"He would have," Melaran replied, the heat of his anger then nothing more than dim coals and a hint of melancholy. "No matter what I said, no matter what you've chosen to be and found in your heart and soul... I don't hate them, not even him, they're too much a part of what I am even now, but I couldn't allow or forgive that."

"Why would he have done that?" Tarna wondered.

"Intolerance, an inability or unwillingness to look beyond preconception?" Melaran replied softly, "Or even a thought that he truly knew what was best for me despite any protestation or evidence to the contrary." He glanced over at her and smiled, "Not all of us, by any means, are willing to look beneath the surface."

Tarna shook her head and sighed. "I don't understand it. And if he'd had a problem with me, he should have taken it up with me, not you."

The flute music continued to come closer.

"The Eldar are..." Melaran shook his head, trying to come up with the words to convey it and instead resorting to a series of mental images that show how isolated and insular they've become as a race with even the various Craftworlds rarely interacting with each other. "To him," he continued, "you were an outsider and nothing more, he either wouldn't or couldn't see that even a word from you can calm and ease the anger he worried about."

Tarna put a hand on Melaran's arm and shook her head sadly.

The flute music, having come up behind them, stopped suddenly and a voice said gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here."

Melaran rested a lightly armored hand on hers, smiling with faint melancholy, then turns to look over his shoulder at the interruption. Oddly, not the quick and sure readiness to attack he might have brought in days gone by, calmer and more 'normal'. He nodded toward the newcomer in greeting.

"You play with great artistry," Melaran said. "It evoked memories of my former home."

The figure stepped out of the shadows of the foliage and into view. A tall figure, with long, pointy ears sticking out from the flowing pink hair falling around his shoulders. He had opted for a robe at the moment rather than a T-shirt, and it would be somewhat hard for humans to tell at first glance whether he was male or female.

Turning to face the new arrival, Melaran inclined his head in polite greeting despite an innate distaste for the colors typically associated with Slaanesh which he set aside with a firm reminder that Chaos had been cleansed already here.

"I'm Melaran," he said, then indicated his companion. "And this is Tarna. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tarna looked at him with a faint hint of recognition. The man said, "I'm Sheniro."

"And what brings you to this restful place tonight?" Melaran asked conversationally, and smiled lightly, "Or, considering the melancholy of your muse, did I answer my own question?"

Melaran shifted his sight casually to observe the other's aura merely for practice. Sheniro's aura was mainly pink with shimmering rainbow bands and a touch of yellow - indication of a primary Speaker, secondary Illusionist, with tertiary Motion Magic.

"Much has been troubling me of late, even following the cleansing of the taint of Chaos from this vicinity, that I have as yet been unable to fully put to rest in my mind, in spite of attempts thereof," Sheniro said.

"I'm not unfamiliar with that," Melaran replied with a quiet smile, resting an elbow easily on the railing. "The past has a nasty habit of haunting you at any time, in any place. Really inconvenient like that, but..." He shrugged, then continued thoughtfully, "Those ghosts aren't as important as the glimmer of the future, are they?"

Sheniro approached a few steps, dangling his flute from his fingers and looking at the ground. "But how am I to live with knowing that I am responsible for so much suffering and destruction? Even now that I've managed to get Torn Elkandu cleansed of that taint, it still weighs heavy upon my heart..."

"The alternatives are pretty slim and unrewarding," Melaran replied, chuckling lightly. "Is it better to live with the ghosts and do what you can to make peace with them, or to escape to death? The first option has a lot more potential, even if it means a lot more work than the second."

Sheniro cocked his head and looked at Melaran. "I would prefer to atone for my sins, and I do not seek death, even if I believe you might attempt to grant me such if you realized who and what I truly am..."

Melaran shook his head faintly. "You might be surprised, Sheniro. I've seen too much death and unthinking belief to refuse someone a chance when they're honestly looking for one. Mistakes can be made, but permanent ones can't be undone."

"It surprises me to hear you say that," Sheniro said quietly, "when my counterpart caused so much destruction to your race." He looked to the ground silently.

"You served that Foul One, then?" Melaran asked, the earlier distaste surfacing but seeming somehow odd and he can't quite figure why. He chuckled and shook his head, setting it aside as he continues softly. "You're right, and in another time and place when I was more certain in the inviolable nature of the ways of my people, then I would've tried to kill you. But..."

He looked at the other man thoughtfully for a moment in silence.

"Things do change, just like you're here now and not dancing to that foul creature's tune, and probably just in time for your own safety!" Melaran chuckled, the mirth diminishing as he went on, "No, I won't hold someone's past against them any more than I'd want them to hold mine against me, not when they truly want to be free of it."

"It is a bit more complicated than that, although yes, I did serve that one, until he disgusted me to the point where I realized I am truly nothing like him..." Sheniro sighed, and stared up at the purple sky through the leaves.

"Then it certainly can't be all bad," Melaran replied with a smirk. "If you can get away from and be better than that, then you're definitely ahead of the game. Don't envy you the ghosts you'll have, though, I'll gladly stick to my own."

Sheniro sighed and leaned against a tree on the bank of the stream. "But... it is confusing. In some manner or form, I amsomehow that one..." He shook his head. "I do not fully understand it myself. Temporal divergence... I am what might have been, had things been a little different..."

"If you were truly that One," Melaran replied quietly, "then you wouldn't be questioning yourself now, instead reveling in the savage debauchery and horror that he commands. Put it down as a mental malfunction, if you want, but I think you're laying a bit too much on yourself to accept _that_ kind of blame."

"I revel only in the fact that I have saved many of the people here from the fate that otherwise would have awaited them," Sheniro said quietly. "I do not even fully know who or what I am, or where I belong... I have no family, no parents... No memory of what might have happened before the Planar Wars, if I even existed before then... And now those who were my friends and companions for much of my life have left me..."

"Memory... isn't always all it's cracked up to be," Melaran remarked with a tight grin. "Knowing all that you were and have lost isn't the easiest thing in the world, believe me. It sure would be nice to know exactly _what_ you are, though, but that's something we all have to figure out on our own, no matter what side of the Warp we started on. Been thinking about that a lot myself, lately." He shrugged. "Only real answer is to make yourself what you want to be, go for what's important to you and your soul, and damn the rest of it."

"Well, I'm sure you, at least, did not spontaneously spring into existence from raw Chaos." Sheniro smirked faintly at him.

Melaran chuckled. "No, can't say that I did, but the race as a whole? Who knows or cares really? Pfah, sink too far inward and you start acting like the self-righteous, sanctimonious Eldar who wouldn't stop on a path to talk to the likes of you or me."

"I do not believe I would intend to become such," Sheniro said. "But for now, I believe I must thank you for neither shooting at me nor laughing at me. I will leave you two to whatever it was you were doing now..."

"Go in peace, Sheniro," Melaran said quietly. "May you find your own middle ground and the ease to the soul it offers."

He tilted his head to the strange elf, then turned silently back to gaze at the waters and left Sheniro to his own musing. Studying his own reflection with faint puzzlement, as though not truly recognizing what he saw there, he descended into silence.

A little while after Sheniro faded from view, the flute music started up again. It had a different tone now, however, and while still not really what you might call cheerful, it bore a distinct strain of hope and calm, in itself almost seeming to brighten the garden surroundings.

Melaran tilts his head as the music resumed, listening for a moment, then looked to Tarna. "Maybe, just maybe, if something I said made sense to him then the same things I'm thinking might save my own soul in the long run, eh?" He chuckled and tossed his head in a gesture to pass further along the path. "Walk with me, O Soul's Muse."

Tarna chuckled softly and headed off beside him. "I've never seen him where he wasn't playing or singing music before... and just talking..."

"Can't live on one path alone," Melaran replied with a soft chuckle. "Need to add a little variety or you start to fade away. Interesting conversation, to be sure... goes to show that even an old Eldar can change his reflexes, given the opportunity and freedom to do so."

"I wonder what happened with the other three band members, though..." Tarna murmured pensively. "They left, he said? Where do you suppose they might have gone? They refused to reject Chaos?..."

"Probably," Melaran said, "Surprising that even one of them did really, once Chaos gets hold of you I've never heard of it letting go..." He mused on that for a moment as they walk, then said thoughtfully. "This universe may have an advantage in that, with the understanding and ready acceptance of power that they have. Might even be possible to remove that kind of taint with enough power."

"It is," Tarna said. "The angels can do it. They did it to me, after all..."

"Angels for an angel," Melaran tepped with playful humor, grinning at her as he switched back to verbal speech, "Tell me about them, I've never heard of anything similar to them."

"I believe most of the winged people we saw back in the streets were angels," Tarna replied. "The wings are just an indication of it in their angel form, but they can retract them at will as well. They're basically embodiments of 'good' and are more capable of using healing and protective abilities..."

"What a strange race," Melaran replied, "Though no stranger than any number of others, I'm sure. Just weird to think that there's whole races here dedicated to 'good' rather than merely surviving and doing something right now and then when they can."

"They aren't really a race in the normal sense of the word," Tarna explained. "People aren't born as angels. They, well, they become them, in a similar way that they can become demons, but on the opposite end of the spectrum. It's called 'ascension'."

"Another aspect of 'magic' here, then?" Melaran asked, the subject one that would probably consume a great deal of his thinking for a long time to come. There was _so much_ that the Eldar didn't know, had forgotten, or just didn't make known to the lesser ranks, and the Prankster's 'gift' had thrust him into a world that he was only starting to understand and feel the potential implications of.

"Yeah... It's really a change to the soul rather than the body, but reflects itself upon the body in their natural form. An angel's soul has been shifted to light, while a demon's soul is shifted to darkness."

"So acting in certain ways has greater than usual implications here," Melaran mused, "They are, I assume, some sort of extreme in either direction, brought about by their own deeds and inclinations?" If only his own universe had such dire consequences, imagine what would befall those who strayed!

"Under special circumstances," Tarna replied. "You could be a sinner or a saint, but there won't be any change, even if there's the potential for it, without the magic. Becoming a demon requires being in the tainted energy of the Abyss and channeling while experiencing 'evil' emotion. Becoming an angel requires being in the holy energy of Heaven and channeling while feeling strong 'good' emotion."

"All told," Melaran replied with amusement, "I think I'll try and stick with a path down the middle somewhere. I've had my fill and more of any kind of extremes, and good old Bob didn't exactly do much to endear either of us to them in his little game either."

Tarna chuckled softly. "I would agree with you there. I'm quite happy with no longer being plagued with the taint of Chaos or demonhood upon me..."

"Probably for the best," Melaran replied readily, "Or some crazed Eldar on the street might stop and shoot at you or something." He chuckles softly, then looked aside at her in question. "So, have you seen what you wanted in this land, Tarna? It looks peaceful enough for now, all things considered, and the road yet lays before us to _your_ home. Hopefully that journey may be more rewarding than my own."

"Yes... I believe it's time to leave this place behind for now," Tarna replied. "I'm just happy to see that Azale was just being his usual cynical self, and things really have improved here."

"Some people just aren't happy unless they're leaving cryptic statements behind them," Melaran prodded teasingly, reminding of her own reluctance to visit or speak of the place. "Anyway, I've got my new ultimate storage locker, have learned the basic building blocks that I need, and we incidentally encountered a random former servant of Slaanesh in the woods. All in all, time to move on I think."

Tarna chuckled and headed back toward the road again. "This more has reminded me of how Torn Elkandu was when I first came here... but quieter."

"A pleasant enough place, to be sure," Melaran replied, in no seeming hurry despite his intent to leave. "A damn sight better than your own visits to my own universe were! But then, Bob _did_ say we were on vacation, wouldn't do to ignore the wishes of his high and mightiness."

As they returned to the street, Tarna took them back toward the landing platform at the east side of town by a different street than they used to get there. As they were passing along, they saw a building labeled "Temple of Shazmar", although it looked more like a candy shop than a temple. Melaran enjoys the change of scenery, though his ease still seems strange to him in a way, and only stopped and arched a brow as the 'temple' came into view.

"Oh, don't tell me that people actually _worship_ this universe's equivalent of the Prankster..." he tepped with a shudder. "The Harlequins can't have soul-brothers here, that's just... disturbing."

"Well... a few people do, though nobody in their right mind..." Tarna replied. She noted how most people seem to be avoiding the temple by walking on the far side of the street.

Looking at the temple, Melaran groaned in exasperation with himself. "Oh, I've got to take a look, just to see something about this Shazmar you've mentioned so many times. Crazy?" He grinned at her. "Probably." Then he headed in that direction.

Tarna giggled inexplicably to any onlookers and followed him toward the temple. The temple had a revolving door and inside, there was a gumball machine, a pinball machine, a plastic horsey swinging back and forth, a shelf full of lollipops, and a giant vat of chocolate milk. There didn't appear to be anyone else inside.

Melaran chuckled, walking lightly to examine the various items, circling them with a quirked grin. "I can see what you mean," he tepped with amusement to her. "If this is any indication of his likes, then he and the Prankster must have a lot in common. Reminds me of his odd little room in the Warp."

"Oh, bother," said a small voice appearing behind them on the motorized horse. "I have guests, and I didn't even bake a cake!"

Melaran turned to look, revealing a elf boy looking about seven years old, with blond hair and glowing silver-blue eyes. The arrival and apparent nonsense didn't particularly trouble him after recent events... and he wasn't sure if that lack of surprise should trouble him or not. He recognized the 'boy' from an earlier image Tarna shared with him, and offered a bow with a smile.

"It's alright," Melaran said. "I was just curious and we won't take up your time, Shazmar."

"Oh, you've heard of me in other universes too?" Shazmar said. He hopped off the horsey and offered Melaran a sucker.

"Only through the words of another," Melaran replied evenly, then chuckles as he accepts the sucker and then sighs inwardly at the show of hospitality.

"Please, sit!" Shazmar said, and chairs promptly appeared where there hadn't been any. "I haven't had anyone come in here in some time! I thought people didn't care anymore... It makes me sad..."

He'd let himself in for it, he supposed, but he'd _had_ to see, and now he moved to take a seat at the God's invitation.

"I don't think it's that people don't care, as you definitely seem to be a mirror of a similar God I've known... more that you scare them witless." Melaran chuckled again.

Tarna chuckles softly and took a seat as well.

Shazmar thought for a moment, sticking out his tongue and looking at the ceiling and said, "Hmm, yeah, maybe that too. So! I haven't seen many Eldar around here in quite some time! How are things over in Warhammer 40K?"

It didn't really surprise Melaran that the deceptively small God knew of his home, since the Prankster would likely be much the same if he'd had more time and a less stressful gaggle of followers to keep an eye on.

"The same as always," he replied without real rancor. "The Eldar battle the Empire, the Tyranid, Orks, Necrons, Tau... the list goes on and on, it seems, but at least everyone seems to agree on Chaos."

"My, my. It's a downright unfriendly universe, isn't it?" Shazmar said, tsking a bit. "They need to learn how to have fun and lighten up a bit!" He giggled.

"So I've been told, repeatedly," Melaran replied with a smirk. "Working on it a bit myself, really, probably the reason I decided to come in here despite all calls of sanity."

Shazmar cocked his head at Melaran and looked at him strangely for a moment. "Oh, someone was not very friendly to you there, were they? That wasn't nice. Not nice at all."

Melaran looked at the 'boy' with puzzlement. "What do you mean? It's a rough neighborhood all around, no matter what side of things you're on. Probably best that I ended up coming here, on several levels in the long run."

Shazmar turned oddly serious for a moment. "It is to be expected to be mistreated by your enemies, but it is a foul thing to be likewise mistreated by your own kin."

Melaran winced at that, his expression quieting as he shrugged. "I really can't expect anything less than what happened, not after the events that led up to it and the changes that..." he paused, wary of mentioning the Prankster at all, then went on, "anyway, the changes."

Shazmar giggled again, losing the seriousness rather rapidly. "Oh yes, I know about him, don't think I don't!" He winked at Melaran. "I know all sorts of stuff. But I think one Farseer needs a spanking!"

Unable to resist the humor of the God clearly negating his attempts at avoiding mentioning his counterpart, Melaran chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you? As for the Farseer..." He quieted and raised a hand in a staying gesture, "Please, don't. I can't really blame him, though I was damn near furious enough to _kill_ him at the time. It's... a different and harder world."

Shazmar pouted a bit. "I wasn't gonna do anything _bad_ or anything. And hey, if he listened, I'd've even helped 'em too! Sure look like they need it..."

"Oh, they certainly could use the help, but," Melaran chuckled and shrugged, easing once more. "They don't pay much heed to the Laughing God, and he's been around since the beginning, I doubt that they'd change their tune now."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Shazmar said, grinning broadly. "I always loved a good challenge! I bet you I could do it! Without cheating, even!"

Melaran grinned, thinking it through for a sec and considering the possibilities. He'd been ready to kill the Farseer, would this be any worse, really? Well, probably yes, but the Farseer would still be around afterwards. Looking over at Tarna, the grin tightened just a bit, remembering, then he turned back to Shazmar.

"Who am I to naysay a God?" Melaran said. "I'll even place a bet with you on it, if you want."

Shazmar practically squealed with delight and rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, I like you." He bounced around happily. "Whatcha wanna bet?" He grinned at Melaran.

"Oh, I have no doubt whatsoever that you can make him miserable, all that unyielding Eldar pride and all," Melaran replied with a light laugh, "But getting him to accept any kind of help from you? That I'll bet against you on, though I have no idea what I'd place as a wager."

"How about a sucker?" Shazmar proposed mildly.

Melaran quirked a brow, grinning. "A sucker... Before I agree to that, realizing full well that your sense of humor is probably a lot like the Prankster's, let's make sure that means what I think it does."

He held up the candy in question. He couldn't be sure, wondering if there might not be another definition of the term in this universe.

Shazmar nodded eagerly, grinning. "Uh-huh! Or maybe a cookie. I like cookies." He smiled at Melaran.

"If you can achieve _that_ miracle, Shazmar," Melaran replied, smiling, the idea perhaps cruel and yet... Iyanden could use the help, should he ignore that when given the opportunity? "Then I will offer whatever sweet treat you might like, and maybe develop a fondness for them myself in proper respect to your tendencies."

Shazmar beamed at him. "Sure thing! You're on."

Melaran might not know the old saying about making a deal with the devil, but he could readily realize the situation when he walked right into it. Damn it anyway, he couldn't just leave it where it was, not when the opportunity reached out and grabbed him with a chance to help the Craftworld _and_ tweak the nose of the Farseer at the same time. He'd do it again, in a heartbeat!

"Then you've got yourself a bet," he said, pushing out of the chair and offering a tilt of his head with a grin. "I'll be sure to keep something on hand, though I seriously doubt you're going to win this one."

Shazmar giggled. "We'll see about that. Have fun kids!" He waved and disappeared in a flash of silver-blue light with a slight tinkling sound.

Melaran looks over at Tarna with a faintly guilty grin and shrugs. "I am a dead man if I _ever_ go back there if he mentions my name," he tepped, no hint of regret in his mind. "But damn, that felt good to do! Even if I had to have been crazy to do it."

Tarna giggled and agreed with him on the sanity question. "Oh, this should be interesting either way... Oh my." She laughed aloud.

"It should indeed," Melaran agreed, grinning broadly as he headed for the door. "Now let's get out of here before anything else happens to prove 'interesting' to him."

Tarna agreed with that wholeheartedly as well, and stepped back onto the streets. As they stepped out of the temple, a few people passing by gave them odd looks that clearly translated as 'What in the Abyss were you crazy people doing in _there_?' before shuffling on. Melaran couldn't help but laugh at the reaction of passersby to seeing them emerge, the sound probably only serving to strengthen their belief in his insanity and speeding their flight.

"Oh, that's going to haunt me, I know it, but it was fun!" he tepped, still grinning. "In fact, I've a mind to offer a bit of fun in sacrifice... race you back to the ship?"

Tarna giggled and said, "Sure." She proceeded to take a head start, giggling at him and avoiding running into a centaur with a green mohawk and a leather jacket and a tattoo of a rose on its butt.

Melaran grinned and set his helm, letting her have the head start, then leaped nimbly to the nearest rooftop to take the high road. "Slow, slow, slow," he teased while she had to deal with the odd pedestrian and he just leapt from roof to roof.

"Pfft, I'm still not really used to wearing this armor yet either," she replied lightly. Then as he was about to reach the landing platform, she suddenly blinked out of the crowd and appeared in front of him and giggled. "Heh, you win."

Melaran laughed aloud and made for the ship. "One trick beaten by another. I think Shazmar would be pleased. Remind me not to challenge someone who can teleport to a race again, though." He removed his helmet inside and headed for the crew 'compartment' with a chuckle. "And after the long day, I think a nice mountain spring-fed pool, or something like that is in order for a bath before we leave."

"Mmm, now that sounds nice," Tarna agreed, following him in.


	52. The Annoying God

Even here may life bloom, Dorivad Nonarran, Farseer of Iyanden thought to himself, wandering the stone paths at the very heart of the Craftworld. Melancholy was not a state unfamiliar to the Eldar as a whole, yet those of his home were long practiced in turning it to a way of life it seemed. The soft chuckling of a stream passing through dancing greenery seemed almost to mock his thoughtful pace and serious bent.

Too much had been lost, the most notable being the disastrous conflict with Hive Fleet Kraken of course, but the long years following had been increasingly less kind as their numbers dwindled with an inevitable result. It was that realization that clung to the hearts of his people, and even to him as rare rays of light and hope turned to ash in the brash anger of youth and loss of discipline.

He turned and strode serenely into a grove of medium-grown trees. Their ancestors had stood upon the very spot until decompression had swept them into death. Would this grove outlive his own Craftworld? Not a pleasant thing to consider, but an inevitable turn to introspection in a land of the dying.

Not far away, however, he spotted what appeared to be a young Eldar boy sitting around and not really paying attention to him. And playing with a Chinese finger trap. A blue one.

Dorivad looks to the child curiously, furrowing his brow as he knew all those who remained here and a child, any child, was precious and prized enough that he would remember them! "What brings you here, young one?" he asked gently. "Where are your parents?"

The boy didn't look up. "I dunno," he said, shrugging, still staring at the finger trap. "I'm trying to get my fingers out."

The Eldar crouched near the child, sweeping the hindrance of his robe's hem aside negligently as he looks at the puzzle and its intricately woven strands. Dorivad smiled faintly.

"Cause and effect, child. Press your fingers closer that it may loosen, then use your thumbs to remove the toy."

The boy did so, grinning, and held the finger trap aloft triumphantly, now free from his fingers. Dorivad smiled sadly at the image of youthful innocence, wishing it were something still possible in this place as he straightened with regal dignity.

"The question then remains," he said, turning his back and walking a few quiet stepped away, "as to what you are. You are no child of Iyanden, I know the precious few that remain. Nor are you of Chaos, whose stench would have been instantly apparent to me. What then are you?"

"Oh, I'm God," he said lightly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The Eldar are beholden to none such any longer," Dorivad replied softly, seeming still unconcerned as he leaned to touch one of the dancing reeds near the stream. "And whatever Gods might come of other races would surely have no interest in such a place."

The boy cocked his head at him. "It is a poor deity that demands and requires blind devotion and worship." He stood up and brushed himself off absently.

"Mm, perhaps," Dorivad replied. "Yet even that which we once paid homage to is no more, so what matter gods to us?" The sudden inability to rouse the Shard of Khaine had come as yet another blow in recent times, and with it came other knell in the dirge of his people. "What do you believe your purpose to be here then, if you neither seek nor shall receive it?"

"You will find that some are not so absent as you may believe," he said, winking.

"Irregardless," the Eldar dismissed it with an airy wave, turning back to study the self-proclaimed god. "You have not yet answered that which I have asked. The Eldar have no gods and are doubtful to seek out more, what is it that you then seek?"

"Right now, I seek only to speak with you," he said. "There are various matters which I wish to discuss, some of which I do not believe have been brought to your attention as of yet."

"Then speak and I will listen," Dorivad replied with vague indifference. "But you must needfully forgive me if I do not take any of your words without some measure of distrust."

"Only children are expected to trust and obey without considering and questioning. Yet even they would benefit from knowing the reasons thereof. And yet, does a soldier demand answers of his superiors whenever an order is given? Do you give an explanation to each thing you might say?"

"Truly enough spoken," Dorivad admitted without rancor, remaining calmly serene as he returned to examining nearby vegetation and encouraging growth here and there with a gentle touch of power. "Yet there is a flaw in the comparison you present of the soldier, for such are beholden to specified superiors. Would you have them obey the command of those of another army entire? Perhaps you may see the source of my distance."

Shazmar smiled at him. "Now, tell me, then. If Khaine himself came here and told you to do something, would you listen?"

"Were he to do so, assuredly," Dorivad replied. "And yet that is perhaps less likely than you might be inclined to believe." He did not explain further, the matter one of personal and very deep meaning to the Eldar alone.

"I believe you might just be surprised," Shazmar said, winking. "You see, future sight does not work into other universes without actually going there..."

"That such may be true is largely irrelevant," Dorivad offered a one-handed shrug, continuing his examination and kneeling beside a tree with a vine creeping slowly upward along its trunk. "Theories and fact may posit the existence of such places, and yet it is the surety of this real and present universe which must needs concern the Eldar. Others will need attend to their own."

"The Interdimensional Bridge is open," Shazmar said. "I opened it myself several months ago. And to many other universes. It used to be a good deal more difficult to travel between them. Now anyone with a spaceship can manage it in a reasonable amount of time."

Dorivad gently adjusted the coil of the vine and reinforces the change with a hint of power, then looks aside to his visitor with a thin smile.

"I may not have expressed that clearly," he said, brushing off his hands. "The Eldar have dangers enough that we must defend against in this universe, passage to another entirely upon little more than a whim would be foolhardy in the extreme."

"Oh, naturally you would fear the unknown," Shazmar said lightly. "In spite of the fact that most other universes are a good deal more peaceful and friendly than this one."

Sighing quietly as he stood, Dorivad replied, "It is not the unknown which frightens any Eldar, for such have we faced for ages countless, yet what you suggest... It would mean an abandonment of all which has gone before, the good and ill things we have brought to this universe. We are not coward enough to turn our backs to that which we have wrought."

"Regardless, such is not the matter of discussion at the moment. That other universes certainly exist, and I am from one of them myself, is what is simply truth. I am called Shazmar, and while I am similar to my counterpart in this universe, I am also different..."

"Then you truly have no reason beyond curiosity here," Dorivad responded. "Our world is not your own, nor are the difficulties which we face. Unless you may have some matter more urgent than speculation to discuss, then I would return to my meditations upon what may be once more a threat to us as a whole."

"You may not realize this, but the fate of all universes is intertwined. I came here on advice of a mutual friend to offer my assistance against those threats here."

"Whether they are twined as inextricably as life itself is wont to be or not," Dorivad responded. "The fact yet remains that this universe is what we must needfully attend. Only so much may any Eldar do, and the assistance of one who has no connection to this place may hardly alter that, nor may it be welcome."

Shazmar cocked his head at Dorivad. "Do you know how long it has been since Eldar came to see me? One hundred thousand years. The Eldar in my universe all died out a hundred thousand years ago."

"Such is the way of things," Dorivad replied with equanimity. "We Eldar are long-lived, never have I heard nor seen record of one who passed from existence in anything save the throes of violence, but we are certainly not invulnerable."

"And yet today, two of them came into my temple for the first time in a hundred thousand years! How could I ignore their plight? But in spite of the fact that you were not the kindest to my followers, I bear no ill will toward you."

"Two of them came to you?" Dorivad chuckled lightly. "And yet you have already revealed that all in your own lands are gone to what awaits their souls. You must forgive my puzzlement at this seemingly contradictory turn of events."

"I believe you may know them. Their names are Melaran and Tarna," Shazmar said offhandedly.

No outward sign revealed the Eldar's reaction to the surprise, his own rigid self-control beyond allowing anything that might betray him. "The names are familiar to me," Dorivad replied neutrally.

Shazmar frowned a bit. "You are slow to accept things, and quick to reject them. You see much, but you do not see what lies buried deep within people's hearts."

"You speak of things of which you know nothing," Dorivad replied with an edge of frost. "Do not presume that I do not act as is well within my right in defense and benefit of this Craftworld and those which yet remain."

"Oh, I know you think you are doing the right thing. Often the greatest evils are committed by those who believe they are doing the right thing."

"The matter of which you speak is of no concern to you," Dorivad retorted. "And I do believe that there is naught else which you may say of interest to me upon it." He tilted his head in a precise nod. "Return to your own interests, if you wish." He turned his back to began walking away.

Shazmar tapped the Chinese finger trap Dorivad's arm. "See this? You can try to escape it by pulling so tightly against it that something snaps. Or you can be smart, and ease off a bit. Which way are you going now?"

"I believe that I am going to return to that which is of greatest import to me," Dorivad replied coolly. "Consideration of the best interests of those who choose to remain and act in defense of this Craftworld."

"You are so caught up in yourself and your own that you blind yourself to what else may be going on, even that which critically affects this Craftworld. I would not expect such impatience from an Eldar to leave when I still have much yet to say. Oh, has my mention of those two offended you in some manner? Please, do tell."

"You presume too much, god or no," Dorivad retorted. "I was perhaps willing to listen to your inane babble at first from simple curiosity, yet there must remain a line beyond which I may and shall not cross or allowed to be. You have stepped beyond that boundary."

Shazmar hopped up and started to float around two feet above the ground. "So, let's see. You are distrustful of Tarna because you do not believe she is a 'true Eldar', when she has, in fact, shown a good deal more spirit and courage than you and done far more to help the cause of the Eldar. You do not know her, you do not understand her, and therefore you fear the unknown, you fear what you do not understand."

Dorivad looked at the diminutive god in silence, then turned and strode away, not deigning to answer any further in the matter.

Shazmar proceeded to float along behind him. "Oh, yes, you also think you know more than a god, very presumptuous of you. I'm omniscient! Do you know what that means? Shall I get you a dictionary?"

"That you believe yourself such is clear," Dorivad replied stiffly, continuing on his path toward the garden's exit. "And still you persist in pursuing a matter which is of no concern to you. Begone."

"Ooh, I know lots of things, though," Shazmar said. "For instance, I know..." he started a long list of personal details about Dorivad's life.

Dorivad merely nodded along to the list of details, Eldar memory quite long, but interrupted eventually, "Quite right, quite right, and nothing which any might not obtain by other means entire. Please, if you have nothing more than minor tricks then I really must bid you good day... or have the Guardians remove you. Certainly a choice you may decide for yourself."

Shazmar then proceeded to get into precisely what Dorivad was thinking and feeling at specific moments in his life.

Stopping with faint exasperation, Dorivad looked to Shazmar with disdain. "Your prattle does not strengthen your case, nor does it serve to dissuade my growing certitude regarding you. Easily attained, through powers no greater than my own, now would I greatly appreciate your departure. I shall not ask again."

Shazmar smiled at him annoyingly. "But why must you waste my time questioning my incredible godly powers when I do have important things of which to tell you?"

"You have yet to speak of anything of interest to me," Dorivad replied, "I somehow must doubt that anything might change that." He lightly touched a crystal woven into his robe and spoke to the air, "Guardians, attend me at this location, intruder alert."

"You do not wish to hear of the return of Kaela Mensha Khaine or the immanent destruction of the Chaos Gods?" Shazmar said innocently, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You have perhaps thirty seconds to remove yourself before it is done in your place," Dorivad answered with arctic chill, no longer amused by the jester or his games.

"Do you believe that you could actually remove a deity who did not wish to be removed?" Shazmar smiled. "No, no, I'm staying put until you let me help you."

"You have nothing of interest to me, no more than might the madness of the Laughing God," Dorivad replied thinly. "If that is not sufficient to the task of removing your curiosity in this place, then force of arms will needfully be applied."

"Oh, by all means, it will be funny to watch them try!" Shazmar giggled. "And no, back at home, they don't call me the Laughing God. They call me the Annoying God. But I digress!"

Dorivad didn't reply as the light footfalls of the summoned Guardians approach. He raised a hand to them, their discipline immediately bringing them to a halt, and said, "You see before you a manifestation of one much akin to the Laughing God. Respond with appropriate inattention if he is seen again. Return to your duties."

He could sense their confusion, but held great pride in them as they comply with his command.

"I will do nothing for your amusement," Dorivad remarked after they had gone. "Nor will I subject them to it. Speak as you will, I have no further reason to listen to your madness."

Shazmar giggled. "You don't know me very well. I gave you a chance to do things the easy way. But you had to pull instead of push. How tightly will you pull yourself before you snap?"

"The Eldar do not so readily surrender themselves to madness or other influences which lead only to the damnation of Chaos." Dorivad faintly sneered. "Do your worst, jester, I have no interest in your games."

"Buuuut, I promised Mel I wouldn't cheat," Shazmar said, staring at the sky. "So I won't just alter your personality to make you comply with my wishes, nor change the physics of the universe to bring about what I desire. That would be cheating! But anything else is fair game."

Shazmar waved his hand and a magic finger trap attached itself to Dorivad's fingers. Dorivad looked at the toy with disgust, and merely arched an elegant brow at Shazmar as he found the usual method proved futile for removing it.

"And so we see that the godling's humor," he replied sardonically. "Is as simple and unbecoming the supposed dignity of a god, much the same as the Prankster. No matter, for other measures may be implemented to see to its removal."

Shazmar giggled. "I can tell you how to remove it quite easily. When you stop being so inflexible with your mind and allow yourself to be more accepting of others. You do that, and it'll fall right away easily."

"I will not submit to the twittering babbling of a mad godling," Dorivad replied, turning away once again and returning to his calm pace. "You may destroy me, yet still would the spirit remain. Your threats and blandishments hold equal merit to me. None."

Shazmar floated along with him, maintaining the same distance even as he moved. "Now, normally I prefer to work by more subtle means than this, but hey! In this case it'd take me a thousand years to beat the lesson into your head that you must learn or you will surely be destroyed, and not by my hand. I do not wish to destroy you. And I shall bring no harm to you nor anyone else here. I promise."

"Promises of ones such as you mean as little as the weight of your words," Dorivad responded, lifting the puzzle as in proof. "No harm? Then remove it now or I shall needfully resort to methods that might put lie to your 'promises'."

"Oh, I said that _I_ wouldn't harm you. Not that you couldn't bring yourself harm through your own foolishness and shortsightedness."

"Ah, forever the fine distinctions and subtlety which are the greatest 'gifts' of Chaos," Dorivad chuckled without humor. "So be it. I have no further wish to discuss it with you, do as you like."

"Oh, those gods stink - Especially Nurgle! They have no sense of humor." Shazmar snorted in disgust.

Dorivad paid the odd creature little regard, and Shazmar was likely aware of it as the Eldar settled into a familiar regimen of mental exercises even as his steps turned toward the nearest sickbay. Shazmar continued to blissfully float along behind him, whistling a little tune as he did so. They arrived soon enough at Dorivad's intended destination, the healer within smiling in welcome as they enter, though he did glance oddly at the floating child.

"Farseer, how may I serve?" the healer asked politely.

"I have encountered some difficulty," Dorivad replied evenly, without going into the details or origin of it, "and require that this be removed, by whatever means prove of necessity." He lifted his hands to more clearly show the puzzle. "It would appear to be sealed in place by means most foul."

"He's just being a stubborn old goat who doesn't want to admit that he doesn't know everything," Shazmar said lightly.

"Ignore the tainted one," Dorivad replied serenely to the healer's apparent confusion, continuing more gently. "Look to the problem and leave the remainder to me."

The healer responded affirmatively and began to examine the problem in several ways, though questions obviously remained.

"I do wish you would quit insulting me, though," Shazmar replied. "Or perhaps you are doing it on purpose in an attempt to annoy me? Haha!" He bounced around a bit. "Hey, doc, you want a sucker?"

The healer, while obviously nervous, did as he was commanded by the Farseer and did not answer as is simply the Eldar way. He was not pleased at the prospect, nor at what he was likely going to have to do if preliminary tests proved that the object was as well attached and immune to harm as he believed. Dorivad waited patiently, attuned to the healer's uncertainty but pleased by his obedience to duty.

A floating cell phone appeared in the air. It began to ring with an annoying ring tone.

The healer did try other methods available to remove the puzzle, up to and including cutting it away by various means, and is highly reluctant to even address the final option open to him. Dorivad prodded it from him gently, already assuming as much, and told the healer to do what he must. Patently unhappy with it, the healer prepares to do so.

Shazmar waves a hand and made the cell phone vanish. "Alright, enough of this foolish game. Let's go, Dorry-man."

Shazmar snapped his fingers, and abruptly teleported himself and the poor hapless Farseer to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu. As Dorivad vanished, the now unattached finger trap fell to the ground. Dorivad flexed his hands calmly, then folded them neatly within the sleeves of his robes.

"And of such things are promises made," Dorivad replied scathingly, then descended into disdainful silence.

"Oh, I told you I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else on your Craftworld. I have not. You are perfectly unharmed are you not? I even removed that annoying finger trap!"

"And should my people be attacked without the powers of a Farseer to direct and aid them, what then of your promises and lies?" Dorivad sneered lightly in return.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be fine," Shazmar replied lightly. "Welcome, by the way, to the city of Torn Elkandu, the center of the universe."

A random passerby said, "Look out, Triel, it's that crazy god, don't look at him, he might think we're interesting."

"Mm," was all the response which Dorivad deigns to grant to reassurance or explanation, though the enthusiastic response of the traveler was one that he can readily agree with at this point.

"We are, in fact, in another universe entirely at the moment," Shazmar explained. "This is the Elkandu Universe. My home universe. It's a bit flaky sometimes but I'm rather fond of it."

"In that I might find little to surprise me," Dorivad replied with absent distaste, silently preparing for whatever may come. Iyanden was already fully aware of its mortality, could he expect any less?

"_Open your eyes_," Shazmar said insistently. "How can you call yourself a Farseer if you refuse to _see_?"

Dorivad halted his step and looked at Shazmar as though at a recalcitrant child. "And how may you claim godhood and yet refuse to listen to that which has been said to you? Your world is of no use to me, or those who look to me. We are _Eldar_, and though you may not understand that concept I will not explain the duty which attends it."

Shazmar shook his head sadly. "You think you see but you are blind. Welp, time to show you differently!" With a wave of his hand, the Nexus activated, and they appeared on Lezaria, in the cherry forests of Thalarey.

"I grow weary of your games," Dorivad replied simply, dismissing the oddities of the world around them as they traveled, and the scenery at their destination providing little more of interest.

"Welcome to the planet Lezaria," Shazmar said. "From these forests in which the remnant of the El'dari was finally awakened from their long slumber, the only ones who survived the slaughter a hundred thousand years ago by allowing their souls to sleep within these trees. We are not far from the city of Eldamar."

"How interesting," Dorivad replied caustically. He was not beyond noticing the similarity in the names provided, but the mad one had already said that the Eldar of his world were destroyed and now was showing the reverse. Nothing more could truly be expected.

"They likely would have never awakened again and remained lost to this universe forever had one Dolen Ista not come here. There were no Eldar left alive in _this_ universe who could have saved them."

"I have heard he yet lives, to the surprise of many," Dorivad responded evenly. "And where I might prefer he return to serve the Craftworld, I may no more deny his finding other duty than I could for Melaran."

As sand through the glass, passed a random thought that was quietly returned to the confines of order and reserve.

"He is in the Karzan Galaxy fighting Chaos in the name of Kaela Mensha Khaine," Shazmar said. "I could take us there if you like."

Dorivad shook his head lightly, his voice soft. "As I have said, each Eldar knows in their soul where duty lies. I could no more deny that self-anointed duty than change another's soul, not were I to remain true to that which may yet remain to us in the twilight of our age."

"That wasn't an answer," Shazmar said lightly. "And neither did I suggest that you convince him to return. But self-anointed? Khaine marked him himself and told him to go out and fight."

"Kaela Mensha Khaine is no more," Dorivad replied with a first hint of anger. "You may make light of many things, jester, but do not take that One's name in jest within my hearing."

"I'm not joking," Shazmar says in all seriousness. "You can ask him yourself if you would trust his word more than mine."

Without another word, Shazmar abruptly teleported them over to the mess hall on Epsilon Station, where Kalli and Dolen were sitting and eating casually between ventures. Shazmar actually drifted off for a moment and gave him some space.

Kalli blinked over at the guy who just randomly appeared in the mess hall and murmured to Dolen, "Who is that?"

Dolen had been in the middle of a meal, silently thankful to be away from the 'joys' of Kalli's adoration of all things pizza for a while. The sudden appearance of the newcomers barely registering other than in a minor twitch at the sheer frequency of magical occurrences in this place... at least until the identity of the one registers and he bolted upright into a suddenly attentive stance.

"Farseer!" he greeted, and bowed respectfully.

Dorivad smiled lightly to the 'lost' Eldar and inclined his head in acknowledgement. "It is pleasing to see you well, though we originally thought both Melaran Sadron and yourself lost on a distant world. Gladly do I greet you, a weight lessens from me regarding that venture as all are finally accounted for."

Kalli blinked for a moment and looks from Dolen to the Farseer and said, "Er. Hello." She said tentatively, giving a bit of a wave.

Shazmar proceeded to entertain a pair of rabbits in a corner by juggling carrots.

"All?" Dolen asked, suddenly grinning, but retained his reserve otherwise as he looked aside to Kalli May, "Kalli May, may I introduce you to Farseer Dorivad Nonarran of Iyanden. He..." he shook his head and looked back to Dorivad. "You bring truly welcome news, Farseer. Although..." he frowned faintly, "What in the name of Khaine are _you_ doing _here_? What of Iyanden?"

Dorivad offered a brief nod of acknowledgement to the human woman, then addressed the question, "I would yet remain there were it not for the unwelcome intrusion of this one." He indicated Shazmar with a curt nod.

Kalli said politely, "I'm Kalli May of the Dancers on the Edge of Death. Pleased to meet you."

Shazmar popped up behind Dolen. "I offered to help him and Iyanden and give him valuable information. But he refused my assistance and wouldn't even listen to me." Shazmar pouted a bit.

Dolen looked at the Farseer and then back to the stranger with a faint glare. "Whatever you may have offered, I am certain he had his reasons in refusing that dealt wholly in his capacity as defender of Iyanden. He _is_ Iyanden! What manner of madness and folly would you court to bring _him_ here?" He paused, suddenly looking sharply at the 'child'. "And _how_ did you do so?" Dorivad _was_ a Farseer, how indeed!

"Oh, don't worry, it's well protected at the moment, I'm watching it like watching popcorn pop! And if anything nasty comes along I'll just do like this!"

He waved a hand and made a very confused Ork appear. The appearance of the Ork brought an instinctive reflex to both Eldar, one reaching to snap a weapon to the ready while a faint nimbus of power crackles to life around the other, and Kalli tensed as well. Then Shazmar turned it into a pink bunny that hopped around in confusion and tried to nibble on somebody's foot. They were understandably somewhat confused at the sudden change, and Dolen's weapon trailed the creature regardless but managed to avoid actually firing. He cast a quick glance at Shazmar, then returned the pistol to its holster at his waist.

"You fail to understand the import of a Farseer to distant Iyanden," Dolen said, looking to Dorivad and then continuing as the other Eldar merely nodded. "They are the heart and soul of the Craftworld, and vitally important now as Khaine attends to other matters which have rendered the Shards powerless!"

Dorivad gave Dolen an odd look at that, but did not immediately reply.

"Of course I understand," Shazmar said. "I'm God. I'm omniscient. But if he'd listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be here. He wouldn't even believe me when I tried to tell him about Khaine."

"This land is truly mad," Dolen muttered, voicing the thought that he'd had more than once since coming here, then looked to Shazmar. "Is that truly all you sought in bringing him here, that he might believe the impossible? So be it!" He looked to Dorivad earnestly. "Farseer, use what you must to convince you of the truth I speak, though I would surely throw myself to Chaos itself before deceiving you! Kaela Mensha Khaine merely slept in an ancient temple, and with the aid of Kalli May he was reawakened to storm the Gods of Chaos themselves. The Mark I bear upon armor and flesh, forever fresh the color of blood, is _his_ Mark. I swear this upon Khaine and my soul!"

Dorivad did indeed activate the powers of the Farseer, not of distrust in the Eldar he had once known and trusted but out of distrust in anything the mad godling would bring before him. The Eldar spoke the truth, Khaine did indeed walk again, which explained a mystery that had plagued him.

"Always a child of Iyanden," he said softly and offered a nod of praise. "It surprises me not at all to find you still opposing Chaos even here."

Shazmar settled down onto the ground. He said quietly, "I have not sought to deceive you. You have no idea what I have lost in fighting Chaos. I offered you my assistance and knowledge freely."

Dolen leapt in even as the Farseer was about to speak, showing considerably more heat than the other ever might have. "You bring him here," he nearly hissed, "ignoring all that he is to Iyanden, and then expect to be trusted? I would trust you no further than I might those self-same minions of Chaos! His reasons I may not know, nor presume to, but as a son of Iyanden I find your actions beyond tolerating!"

Shazmar shook his head. "Well, if you insist." The four of them abruptly appeared in the same spot where he and the Farseer had been before going to Torn Elkandu. "Are you happy now?"

Kalli realized for a moment that she was still sitting but not on a chair, and stood up, a little disoriented.

The sudden return snapped the burning anger inside Dolen and he looked with wonder at the familiar gardens.

"I..." he began, then trailed off and shook his head. "I do not know what power you may hold, nor what you may represent, but this Craftworld..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, regaining his reserve and continued with calm quiet, "This world, though it may be bleeding from its many wounds, it is still in our blood and part of the soul. I apologize for my outburst," he addressed that to the Farseer, bowing, and then stepped back.

Dorivad looked at Shazmar in silence, then spoke quietly, "Do you understand now, jester? This universe is not your own, nor its people of your blood. You are foolhardy indeed if you expect trust to be so readily and easily won. More have the forces of the Empire of Man done beside such warriors as this, shown greater honor and worthiness to that trust than anything you have done and yet we still battle _them_."

"Did I mention the Emperor's awake again now too?" Shazmar said offhandedly.

Kalli peered around the vicinity, blinking slowly at her surroundings.

"That is not necessarily the most reassuring of news," Dorivad replied with a hint of scorn. "Is it always such that you would seek to gain our trust with, then? Such an event would be certain enough to gain the attention soon enough among those of us who lead the Craftworlds. I fear you must needfully depart without that which you come seeking, jester, as there is nothing with which you may gain that trust with now."

"I don't ask anything of you," Shazmar said. "Which is, perhaps, part of why you are so distrustful of me." He smirked. "No, see, I made a bet with Melaran... He said that I would never be able to convince you to listen to me and accept my help. I said I could."

"Melaran... asked this of you?" Dolen asked incredulously, then chuckled and sighed. "Oh for the love of... Was there no other way he could conceive of to seek aid for Iyanden? Though I respect and care for him, I have wondered regarding his impetuous nature time and time and time again. Farseer." He shifted his attention. "You know Melaran, he stood at my side more often than I can remember. Is that so difficult to believe?"

Dorivad appeared, to Dolen, to be inexplicably uncomfortable, and he replied, "There are times which may change even what we have believed to be inviolably true, though I may hope and wish that it turns not to what I fear it could be."

"Of course, he did think that if I mentioned his name that you'd probably kill him if he ever came back here." Shazmar smirked. "Melaran and Tarna had undertaken a 'mad quest' for the one you call the Laughing God. You liken me to that one, but I am not that one, exactly. But as I have said, I do not seek to bring harm to you or any of those here."

Dolen stiffened at both replied to his question, loyalty conflicting but he had spoken of a soldier's duty before.

"Farseer," Dolen said gravely, "I know not what has transpired here, but I know each of those who have served with me beyond the measure of any other. Do not shame us all in laying some perceived guilt upon one who we would stand to the death beside. Chaos itself would find nothing to allow root in that soil."

Dorivad closed his eyes, then straightened and looked for a moment to Dolen and then to Shazmar. "You have heard my reasons, jester, and whether your intent be good or ill I can place no trust in it from your own actions, if naught else. You have lost your wager, the sole purpose in your presence here." He didn't shift as Dolen looked at him and then turned his back to stalk away.

Shazmar's eyes started glowing silver-blue brightly, like two small stars. "Your pride does you justice. Your _arrogance_ does not," he said. His voice sounded different as well. There was little trace of playful innocence in this. "_I_ know your reasons. Will you tell these then how you rejected those two, and why?"

Kalli really did not look like she wanted to be involved in this.

"My reasons are my own," Dorivad replied with growing heat, his impatience growing in relation to the display of power that he did not let go by uncontested. "I _am_ Farseer to Iyanden, jester, and more than enough have I been patient with your ramblings. I will accept no more questioning of what is in the greater interest of my people, you do _not_ belong here, and if you seek to enforce your will then you will be sadly disappointed."

Dolen did not look back, though he could feel the cascading energies as surely as the weight of his heart. There was nothing he could... or would do.

"You refuse to admit that you are wrong and are embarrassed that your grave mistake should come to light," Shazmar countered.

"And you have no right to speak of that which you do not know!" Dorivad retorted with growing heat. "That one refused what was offered and there is nothing more to be said upon it. Your presence, your purpose of a mere vulgar wager with one who abandoned his Craftworld in its need is unwelcome here!"

"You claim to protect Iyanden, when you doom it by your own actions," Shazmar said with sudden calm. "Are you so blind as to fail to realize that?"

Kalli, meanwhile, was looking around for something to duck behind, just in case. Well, there was always Dolen. He wouldn't duck and would make decent cover.

"I would be blind and damned to listen to the blandishments of one who has proven themselves to be no friend to this Craftworld," Dorivad responded hotly. "Take yourself hence, creature, for you know nothing about the soul of this place!"

"Open your _eyes_," Shazmar said insistently. He sat down and started crying.

"He will not," Dolen said emotionlessly, having turned back and looked at the two. "One who fails to see the honor and loyalty of those who would serve them is not worthy of those precious blood-bought gifts. How many, Farseer? How many have you damned to the Warp with the tattered remnants of their honor? Damn you..."

Dolen whirled and left, the natural light-footed nature of the Eldar gone beneath the weight at his shoulders. Dorivad looked after the departing Guardian in shock, remembering well the long thousands of years. He sighed heavily, the power around him sinking away and vanishing.

"You have destroyed enough this day, jester," he said bitterly. "Is your taste for it sated yet? I have had my fill and more."

"Do you not see? I have destroyed nothing. You did," Shazmar said, barely more than a whisper.

Kalli cast about uneasily but didn't move to follow Dolen. She looked over to the Farseer oddly. Though other Eldar would readily see it, only two of this Craftworld would dare to voice the question, and Dorivad was secure enough in his own sense of pride and decisiveness than to admit to it.

"You would lay this on me?" Dorivad asked quietly. "You came without invitation, dismissing the order of things as they simply are in this place... remove yourself from this, and none would have transpired as it did."

"You blame me? Who only came to offer assistance and information? Which you in your arrogance refused?" Shazmar shook his head. "If you will not see, I will make you see..."

He opened his fingers, and made him fully aware of the consequences of his own actions, and what will likely come of... and what would have happened had he listened in the first place instead.

Kalli decided she doesn't really want to be there either after all and turned to follow Dolen.

No being, man or Eldar, may take the full measure of their own folly without reaction, and the Farseer sank slowly to the ground at the recognition of it all. A million excuses or reasons might be offered, but what price his blindness and overweening pride? Were all the things which he held so dear truly so weak within him as to allow that arrogance to overshadow it all? There was little more that may be done, and Dorivad wept silently.

Shazmar sat quietly crying, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

Kalli proceeded to get hopelessly lost.

"What have I done?" Dorivad asked softly of no one save himself. "To destroy two of Iyanden's sons in the span of days, and to no reason or purpose? Better that they might return and I go to the Warp... I have failed them all..." He rose and looked to the crying child and whispered, "Damn you for making me see, damn me for making it be so." Shaking his head he started to walk away.

"I can still help you, if you will allow me... I came here to give hope... not to take it away," Shazmar said quietly.

"I can speak for them no longer," Dorivad said quietly, "Ask the children of this Craftworld, who are truly deserving of even the possibility of hope, a brief ray of light in the darkness. They will need give you an answer, may it be better reasoned than my own."

"There's one more thing I must show you as well..." Shazmar murmured. He then showed him exactly what all Tarna and Melaran went through, at how Tarna risked her life to save an Eldar she barely knew, and their unwavering courage and devotion.

Dorivad was beyond the point of shock or despair by this point, and he merely smiled with deep sorrow, seeing much that he had refused to see before and the very effect that one had upon the other.

"No, I can speak for them no longer," he whispered, then looked over his shoulder at Shazmar. "Ask the children, tell them fully of my folly, whatever you must." He sighed and looked away. "Bring them the hope you sought to."

Shazmar sighed and stood up, and went to see where Dolen wandered off to. And dragged poor, lost Kalli along.

"I'm sorry about all this," Shazmar said quietly. "I should learn not to interfere..." He wiped his eyes.

Dolen didn't lose himself in the least, even though he hadn't seen a single thing since leaving the garden. He found himself outside his own quarters, left much as Melaran's had been, untouched, and retreated there in silence.

Kalli blinked a moment at the sudden change in surroundings. She muttered, "Oh, good, I thought I was going to have to stop and ask for directions..."

Shazmar smirks at her. He said to Dolen, "He did finally see reason... but I think it broke him to see the extent of his folly."

Dolen didn't immediately react, sitting on the edge of the neatly made bed and staring into the distance.

"I am glad of it," Dolen murmured, then shook his head and leaps to his feet, showing the same reserved exterior he generally presented as he turns to them with a false smile. "Our work here is done, then? Much yet lays before me in distant places, as Khaine has commanded."

Shazmar looked to the ground. "I feel I should do something but I do not know just what."

"Do what you may for the Craftworld, if it lay within your power," Dolen replied simply, even now thinking of their greater good. "Though the Eldar are doubtless stubborn and rigid in our ways, we are ever stalwart allies to those who would prove themselves such." He offered a bow to Shazmar. "I know not the full extent of what has happened here, nor honestly do I wish to..." A shadow flickered in his eyes, haunted before being dispelled. "Yet would it seem that you have acted in honorable fashion toward Iyanden," he finished crisply.

"My power..." Shazmar said quietly, trailing off. "I am a god. Not just any god. I am unbound by the restrictions that hold back some others. Perhaps in some manner, some good can come of this..." He took a deep breath, and glowed brilliantly silver-blue.

There was a distinct feeling of an almost tangible shift, and a rushing sensation for a moment.

Dolen, not wholly unfamiliar now with the feeling of power which a god exuded, decided that now would be a very good time to take a few steps backward. He might be tolerant beyond measure compared to other Eldar, but this was still far beyond his experience or his _wish_ to do so no more than he would have sought the touch of Khaine!

A flash of sudden silver-blue light washed over the entire Craftworld. When it faded, there were those there who were not there before.

Shazmar said quietly, "... I have restored life to those whose souls were thought lost forever." He looked quietly to the ground.

Dolen just looked at the god in astonishment, then managed to gather some shred of self again at the thought of what may have happened, the possibilities. Yet another ray of hope... even among the bitter taste of ash in his mouth was a bubbling joy for what had been his home for so long.

"Thank you," he said simply, capable of nothing more though the words were far from adequate.

"My work here is done," Shazmar said quietly, with a sigh. "I will return you to where you were."

He waved his hand, and Dolen and Kalli suddenly found themselves sitting back at their table on Epsilon Station. There was a pink bunny eating their lunch. Dolen isn't really interested in his former meal anymore, pink bunny or not, the creature was welcome to it.

"That was interesting," he remarked blandly, "Though I feel some sympathy for this unnamed god that seemed intent on aiding."

Kalli murmured, "That was Shazmar, if the Eyes of Truth's records are any indication..." She nodded to him.

Dolen shook his head and offered a single-handed shrug, "I believe I shall go and meditate for a time, Kalli May. Call upon me if anything is required."


	53. Melancholy Deities

Melaran and Tarna were making preparations to explore. And Shazmar sat quietly behind them in their ship, letting them notice him whenever they would.

Rather than leaping straight into armor and sallying forth into an unknown world straight away, Melaran detoured Tarna as they return to the odd little pocket world. She was certainly at less than her best after the effort expended in shoring the shields during the Warp storm, and the more practical matter of her being less useful than usual took a back seat to concern for her wellbeing.

Rest and solitude were in order, their exploration and ultimate escape from the odd situation would surely await a bit of time spent toward that purpose. Shazmar appearing was not on the itinerary, to be sure, but Melaran smiled in greeting as the child-like God appeared, but didn't rise from his comfortable lounging, "Well hello, Shazmar, what brings you to this corner of... wherever we are?"

"Oh, I finished my business in Iyanden," Shazmar said offhandedly, rubbing his eyes a bit. He looked like he'd been crying.

Melaran looks surprised at that, and noticing the disheveled state of the god uncoiled to a seated position on the ground. "You have? What happened?" He hesitated, looking at the 'child' with a faint frown of concern. "And what's wrong?"

"Oh, that Dorivad chappy was quite stubborn. I did win but I cheated and I think I broke him, too."

"Broke him?" Melaran asked cautiously, perhaps not fond of what the other had done but still considering the wellbeing of the Craftworld out of long-held inclination and habit. He shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what happened? Probably easier that way."

"I don't think his mind could handle knowing the full extent of the consequences of his own actions."

Melaran sighed softly, "Wouldn't have wished it on him, even if he did anger me greatly, but maybe Iyanden might be better off with the next Farseer that arises."

"Well. I was pretty annoyed with him by that point. I did try to talk to him and he... wouldn't listen."

"I could have told you that," Melaran shook aside the tinge of concern and chuckle. "Did you think I didn't try to talk to him and explain what was going on with me? Only thing I didn't mention was the Laughing God, which wouldn't have helped the case anyway!"

"But," Shazmar said. "In the end, he did realize how he had wronged you and Tarna. And Dolen..."

"Dolen made it back to Iyanden? What..." Melaran rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Wait, just... tell me what happened? Please?" He grinned. "Give ya a sucker if you do, even if you did cheat."

"Well, okay." He proceeded to start from the beginning and went over the entire incident. Melaran listens intently to the tale, remaining silent throughout though his expression darkened by degrees as it progressed. He could understand the Farseer's stance, and yet... how could someone with the power to see so much be so _blind_ and refuse what was offered? And when one of his own had leapt to the task and then been brushed aside as though it meant nothing? He could feel no regret for the Farseer, more angry than anything else.

That it had impacted others in such a way, though... he sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Shazmar. If I'd had any idea, if I'd thought it through beyond the flicker of vengeful humor I felt, I would never have agreed to your wager and inflicted any of this on those who didn't deserve it. Certainly not you."

"I did help them, though," Shazmar said quietly. "It was the least I could do. I felt kind of sorry for them to have to put up with that..."

"Then you're a better being than Dorivad," Melaran replied gently. "I remember the paranoia that was a survival trait in that universe, some part of it still probably remains within, but that was no excuse for what he did to you or anyone else. Arrogance is no defense, and that you helped them anyways makes you a greater friend to the Eldar than any of them would probably ever acknowledge. Not me though."

He stood and walked quickly through the portal, returning in moments with the bag of holding and rummaging through it. "Haven't had a chance to pick up anything else, but..." He crouched down near Shazmar and offered the sucker that he'd been given before. "Least I can do, and most I can do right now besides never forgetting what you did."

Shazmar took it and smiled at him. "Sometimes people must learn hard lessons in order to survive... The El'dari of my universe failed to learn them... and it destroyed them. I won't let that happen again if I can help it."

"The Eldar have learned a lot of hard lessons," Melaran replied. "Ones that have allowed them to survive for the most part in that generally hostile universe, but when someone blatantly refuses to continue that process?" He shook his head and smiled. "At least there's a few out there willing to take a stand and do what they can to turn things back to where they should be. No, you may not be a God that they acknowledge," he continued, "But neither is the Laughing God, for the most part, and I suppose I've seen too much recently to dismiss someone just because a Farseer or anyone else says 'It Shall Be So'. So yeah, you may not have a new follower, been thinking too much about how things work and dealt with two of you now to readily accept that, but you've got a new friend if you want one."

Shazmar beamed at him. "But you see, I don't _want_ followers. And you understand why." He seemed to have cheered up quite a bit. "I'd much prefer people to be capable of thinking for themselves. You're not children anymore."

Melaran chuckled, settling to the ground in his normal pose. "No, and even children only need their parents for so long. Besides, after looking at what's known and possible since leaving that universe it's made me think a lot about the definition of a 'God' anyway."

"That definition tends to get blurred a good deal in the Elkandu Universe, yes," Shazmar said. "There are several Elkandu whose power level would, in any other universe, make them a god, and yet they do not call themselves gods. Sardill, Keolah, Suzcecoz, Silver... Well, I suppose Keolah and Suzcecoz did try that at one point, but it didn't work out too well."

"Others have walked that road as well," Melaran replied thoughtfully. "And frankly I'd much rather leave the trouble that comes with it to those more inclined to put up with the garbage. I'll do what I can when I can, learning more along the way and growing as I should, but damned if I'm going to look past what's important. Anything more than that, you can keep!" He smirked.

"And the original El'dari gods aren't too active anymore, except for me," Shazmar murmured. "Well, Sarhabinse and Clizhennozuri show up and do something every few centuries. Maybe they'll decide to be around more now that the El'dari are back." He snorted softly.

"Not sure if that would be a good thing or not," Melaran replied with a shrug. "Sure, it's great that Khaine is up and walking again, and that the Laughing God is poking his nose into things... but really, what's the use of a race that looks beyond itself for answers or something to rely on or blame? Seems to me that we're all better off just... doing what we would, whether that's the right thing or not, and accept the consequences."

"They destroyed Til'raine. They destroyed Vel'kira. And in the end, they destroyed themselves," Shazmar said with a sigh.

"Don't worry so much about it, and enough with the sighs," Melaran chided lightly, reaching out to poke the 'child's' shoulder, "People are always going to do things that aren't in their greater interests, the best you can hope for is to poke them now and again and that they'll listen when you do!"

Shazmar smiled at him. "Well. They never really fully died out, anyway. Just the 'pure' ones who weren't affected by mutations... Some of the mutants survived and became their own races ..."

"And so it goes." Melaran nodded. "Everything changes with time, in one way or another, just have to do what you can to help those who can't help themselves and will accept it. Some will pass into history, and then the deep shadows where even memory no longer remains, and while we Eldar may indeed be one of those... well, maybe something will be left behind that was worth it all in the end."

"I bet you most Eldar would flip if they realized that they're distantly related to humans," Shazmar said, giggling. "Assuming they didn't just deny it anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Melaran replied with a faint smile, glancing off toward Tarna for a moment and then back to their guest. "But maybe then I wouldn't agree with them if that were true. There's something to be said about humans, even the warriors of the Empire of Man, though they may not possess the refined elegance of the Eldar they are certainly spirited."

Shazmar nodded. "Evolution. Adaptation. Anything that tries to stay the same over millions of years is doomed from the start... And so it goes..."

"To live without change is to not live at all." Melaran grinned. "I've found that out recently myself, life certainly being a lot less boring that way. Oh don't get me wrong, I don't hate or disrespect my race for their views or the adaptations they've made to survive, but to approach life simply for what it is? Now _there_ is a challenge worth fighting for."

"Sometimes I miss Til'raine," Shazmar said. "But the Til'dari were arrogant and biased. They thought less of the El'dari, the ones of their own race who had sought to leave Til'raine and colonize the stars. And Til'raine was destroyed for their arrogance. There aren't many Til'dari left anymore..."

"You'll have to point me in the direction of the Eldar kin of this universe some day, Shazmar," Melaran replied. "I would very much like to see what differences a calmer and more peaceful setting might have made in them."

Shazmar smiled a bit. "If you're ever back by Lezaria, stop by the city of Eldamar. There's not much there, yet, but they're trying to rebuild after a hundred thousand years of sleep..."

"Eldamar, eh?" Melaran mused. "I'll keep that in mind when we find our way back there. Seeing fragments of their work in Torn Elkandu made me curious, to say the least."

Shazmar made as if to leave, then suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh yes! You won your bet. What would you like?" He smiled.

Melaran looked at him in surprise, then smiled and shook his head. "As I told the Laughing God, there's nothing beyond what I have now that I might desire or not find along my own chosen path. You paid the wager in full to Iyanden besides, and I could certainly ask no more."

"Sure thing," Shazmar said. "But do give me a yell if you need something. Or get stuck somewhere hopelessly and can't find a way out." He winked, and gave a wave.

Melaran smirked and shrugged, unfolding with easy grace to stand. "What's the fun in it if you can't figure out the puzzles yourself? Take care, Shazmar, we'll see you again soon enough I'm sure."

Shazmar giggled and vanished. Where he stood, there was a little colored bit of cardboard with writing on it. It said, "Get Out of Hell Free".

"I must be going mad," Melaran mused with a chuckle, walking over to pick up the card, then looked over to Tarna with a grin. "Is it really so bad a thing to find myself actually liking him? Can't seem to help it."

Tarna certainly didn't think so. And why was Shazmar so certain that Melaran would sooner or later need that? Melaran studied the card with a smirk, then walked over to offer it to her.

"Here, you keep it. Rather have it in your hands if we happen to get separated along the way, and I doubt he'd refuse to honor it."

Tarna chuckled softly and looked over the card. "Typical Shazmar. Why do I get the feeling this'll be needed someday?" Tarna put it away.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Melaran replied dryly. "We seem to be attracting the attention of far too many Gods, of late, let's just hope that the trend doesn't continue in a more unpleasant fashion. We can just bumble happily on our own, I hope, and leave the rest to the others even crazier than I am."

"Shazmar can be unpredictable sometimes... but he's been known to go to any lengths to protect those he likes."

Melaran chuckled, "Let's try not to provide him an excuse to do so, then. He has enough on his mind." Shaking his head, he looked around, then to her with mild concern. "Speaking of, are you rested enough to continue our venture, or does the world beyond wait a while yet? I'm not inclined or willing to leave until your strength is returned," he finished with a stern expression, though warm humor clearly lies beneath it.

Tarna shook her head. "I couldn't channel a spark if I tried. My mind feels like it's stuffed with cotton." She chuckled softly.

"Then rest it is," Melaran replied firmly, sighing exaggeratedly as he sank to the ground, "Not that I was truly in a hurry anyway, plenty of time to find our way out of this puzzle and continue merrily on our way."

It was odd, though they'd recently come across a God which would have helped them if asked, he felt no reluctance in turning aside the implied favor. There truly was something freeing about having no one beyond yourself and those immediately about you to concern yourself with, even if the situation was somewhat less than ideal.


	54. Footsteps of a Prankster

Keolah returned from her vacation in the Ethereal Plane which involved "fixing" the Pattern Realm, or at least getting it back to approximately where it was before Zuna Taike went batshit. That done, she returned to Torn Elkandu to find that it was a good deal calmer than it was when she was last here. Not finding anyone especially important in the vicinity, however, she went to check the Nexus logs to see where people might have gone.

Most of it was fairly routine comings and goings, although Pyroluminescence leaving does catch her attention momentarily, but she dismissed that the minute she spotted Shazmar's name on the list along with one she didn't recognize.

Frowning, she muttered, "Now what has that boy been up to now?"

Knowing his tendency to cause various interesting things to occur in his vicinity, whether intentionally or not, Keolah decided to check up on things and make sure there wasn't anything she needed to clean up after him. She traced his footsteps and headed to Eldamar first, and finding nothing out of the ordinary there, she went to Epsilon Station, and looked oddly at one carnivorous pink bunny.

"Okay.. that's odd, but he's probably as well off that way..." Keolah muttered. Then she proceeded to follow along to Shazmar's next stop...

Dorivad had had the opportunity to examine a great many things in the past few days, matters of the past, present, and future which he had always viewed strictly from the point of Eldar tradition and need suddenly colliding with recognition of an unexpected change in what was known. His meeting with the crazed god and its aftermath had done much to provoke this state of affairs, though he was no longer the fool to accept no blame.

His own arrogance had nearly undone what hope had been offered by the maddening being, and as he had seen what was given to his Craftworld despite what had passed... much thought had been required on it, the many skeins of possibility and promise shining brightly among the bitter ashes of his own mistakes as though the Infinity Circuit threading the once-shattered and charred hull of Iyanden.

The gardens were his preferred venue for contemplation, and it was there that Keolah found him in nearly the same place which Shazmar had in the first place. He can sense her arrival as surely as he could feel the invigorated life of the Craftworld around him, and he merely nodded silently in greeting as he examined a faint hint of disease in a plant.

Keolah was an elf with auburn hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a stylish red and gold robe over which she was wearing a deep green cloak.

Keolah took a glance around her unfamiliar surroundings and compulsively scans the man's aura, and nodded to him in recognition. "Greetings. I am Keolah Kedaire, the Seeker of Truth."

Dorivad directed a faint caress of power into the plant, healing and urging it to grow, examining it with a smile of faint satisfaction before he rose and turned to face the stranger with quiet grace.

"Dorivad Nonarran, Farseer of Iyanden," he replied with a polite inclination of his head. "And I would ask what brings yet another from a distant land to this one, so soon upon the heels of the last."

"Primarily checking on where _that_ one has been recently and ensuring that he did not cause overmuch trouble," Keolah said with a faint smirk. "He means well and can be very helpful, but sometimes his definition of 'help' can be fairly harsh."

"Very true," Dorivad replied, his eyes shadowed with memory, then lightening as he looks past her to see two new faces walking and talking with dignified gaiety along one of the distant garden paths. "Yet he is owed the thanks of my people, in more than one regard." He focused on her once again. "I would pray you convey that message to him, when next you might find him, and that it was I that offered it."

Keolah gave a nod. "I owe much to him of late myself..." Keolah said quietly. "If not for him, my life and soul would surely be lost now."

"That would surely seem to be his trade," Dorivad replied with a thin smile. "As he has served to revitalize the heart of this world, despite all which may have stood against his offer of aid, gifting hope where there was once only the certainty of the inevitable. I will not say that the experience was one which was enjoyed, nor that I would not seek to undo at least one tragic mistake, yet his interference was not without benefit."

"That seems to be the theme here, yes," Keolah murmured. "He dragged me, kicking and screaming, out of the clutches of Chaos, and showed me in no uncertain terms what precisely they were about."

"Hmm," Dorivad replied, then added quietly. "Perhaps I lent him too little credit, even after consideration. Though the topic of the Foul Gods was not one which passed between us, it is reassuring that he is aware of and against those influences."

"Very much so. I cannot think that the cleansing of much of my homeworld was not fully without his influence. But for the most part, Lezaria is recovering, even in spite of taking the brunt of the entire Black Fleet..."

"The intrusion of that evil influence is not unknown to me," Dorivad responded. "Since the Fall have the Eldar stood against that most ancient foe, while other enemies passed into the shadows of time and were lost that one yet remains. Perhaps not so much longer, however."

He reflected upon the joyous knowledge of Khaine's awakening, brightening subtly, and then returning to faint melancholy at remembrance of the source.

"In their initial intrusion they managed to ensnare many of the Elkandu, even many of the more powerful ones, and convinced them to join their foul ranks," Keolah said. "But the Elkandu are ever resourceful. They found ways to break those bonds and remove that taint. They've reclaimed much of what would have otherwise been lost forever."

Dorivad examined the strange woman with sharply focused interest at that. "And by what means was this accomplished?" he asked with quiet intensity. "Such a strike at the soul of Chaos has been considered now and again across the millennia, yet never have the resources remained available to us to pursue the theory as would likely have been best."

"By the use of strong healing powers and soul manipulation," Keolah replied. "With the Elkandu against them now, I cannot see how they can remain in any state to cause trouble for much longer. Especially if I can drag Suzcecoz away from whatever mad project she's currently working on..."

"Healing and manipulation of the soul..." Dorivad replied thoughtfully.

He considered the idea carefully in the context of both being within the domain of powers available to his people to one degree or another. It would provide for further consideration later, to be certain.

"I would worry none too greatly upon their continued influence," he continued, a hint of a fierce smile touching his lips. "From all that I have learned, Kaela Mensha Khaine walks once more, in truth awakening from his slumber in your distant lands. When Chaos first awakened from the Warp, the Defiler devoured and gained power from the destruction of our other gods and yet was greatly weakened when he battled that One. Even in that did he meet with failure, for the Shards of Khaine the Bloody-Handed continued to serve. With the news that there have been those succeeding at a mad quest of the Laughing God to provide him with additional advantage... I suspect that the end result shall be much different in this encounter."

"The gods in my own universe were never actually destroyed," Keolah said. "But many of them disappeared for an extended period of time. During which time, several Elkandu rose to power like unto gods, but we don't generally call ourselves such. Even if certain of us could create entire planets on a whim."

"Gods may certainly be destroyed," Dorivad replied. "Leaving one to ponder their nature as perhaps nothing truly greater than that of those beneath them, merely upon a differing scale. If one were so inclined and had time sufficient that was not demanded for attending to other matters, at the least."

Keolah grinned a bit. "Yes... The Elkandu have certainly blurred the line there a good deal. Myself, Sardill, and Silver are the most powerful of the Elkandu, and Suzcecoz comes not far behind if only for her innovative genius."

"To dwell too long upon the nature of one's own power," Dorivad replied with pained amusement. "Is among the surest ways to find yourself upon a precipice which the smallest or greatest wind might send you to tumble from unto destruction. Such have I pondered, of late." He offered a single-handed 'shrug', then added, "However, as the source of your curiosity has departed and left naught which must be attended... Was there anything else which you might seek here? Failing so, there is much yet for me to do for my people."

Recent events may well have shattered self-illusion, but the Farseers of the Eldar were nothing if not strong-willed, resolute, and dedicated to the survival of their kind. Though dark and despairing thoughts may have emerged, he could not abandon them when a glimmer of hope had arisen to offer them life once more.

Keolah said, "I may be one of the strongest of the Elkandu, but I no longer call myself a god as I once did. I am... not." She bowed her head somewhat to him and said. "I will leave you to your own business. There is much I likewise have to attend to. Know that you and your people are welcome in Torn Elkandu should you choose to go there."

"Perhaps one day," Dorivad replied, though not with great conviction. "There is yet much remaining that we must accomplish in this place before any such undertaking may even be considered. Your welcome is accepted gratefully, however."

He tilted his head in polite acknowledgement, then turned serenely away to attend to the much heartening array of tasks which had arisen with recent events.

Keolah grinned faintly and Recalled to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu.


	55. Vacation for a God

Bob considered himself well and truly due a vacation, having gone far beyond the call of duty in the last however long... well, not that Gods truly got vacations, per se, but he could at least not go actively _looking_ for trouble to get into or get others out of for a while. To that end, he continued in the theme he'd adopted when he looked up Zuna, blinding Bermuda shorts and all, and set up on a quiet beach in an obscure locale.

"Nice view, isn't it?" said a small voice randomly. There was one seven-year-old elf boy with blond hair, silver-blue eyes, floating in the air upside down nearby.

"Real beaut," Bob agreed readily, not surprised in the least any more than Shazmar would have been. He sipped at a drink, the faintly evil black sphere holding it contrasting sharply with the bright umbrellas poking out of the top, "Haven't been to a beach in... well hell, not that I can remember really. Nice change of pace." Glancing over at his guest, he grinned. "Pina Colada? Beer? Chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate beer?" Shazmar said, flipping over in the air and landing lightly on his feet. "You're a bit far from home. 'Course, that place is crazy."

"You're telling _me_?" Bob snorted lightly, then thought a sec. "Actually, there was this microbrewery somewhere about that _did_ make a chocolate beer, go fig." He tossed a bottle in Shazmar's direction, and continued, "Enjoy. Been meanin' to catch up with ya sometime anyway, may as well do it when I'm off the clock, so to speak."

Shazmar cheerfully opened it up and drank. "Yeah, it tends to really confuse people when you stop time and do a dozen things at once in different places."

Bob chuckled. "S'why I tend to avoid doing that whenever possible, besides it kinda goes against my promise if I interfere in ways that blatant. Gotta be sneaky about it." He chuckles and sips at his drink, then sighs blissfully, "Great to take a break, though there's really no such animal for either of us, is there? State of mind, I s'ppose."

"Yeah, things tend to get really messy when I try to interfere directly," Shazmar commented. "But I'm sure it'll all work out. I mean, hey, at least that Farseer didn't jump out an airlock or anything..."

"Pfft," Bob waved it off airily. "They're too bleeding proud and/or arrogant, not to mention strong-willed to do anything like that. Sure was amusing to see him swallow his arrogance whole for a bit though. Kudos on that, not to mention helping em out anyway, even if all wasn't as happy as it could have been in the end. Win some, lose some." He shrugged.

"I can't believe how you've managed to put up with them for so long."

Bob chuckled quietly, "Yeah well, I gotta give em some slack for the universe they live in. Besides," he snorted, "It's not like they pay attention to _me_ anyway... kinda works out well in the long run, lots of practice in doing things indirectly." Raising his orb-mug in salute. "You've got some good kids here, by the by, worked like a charm for that."

Shazmar giggled a bit. "Just goes to show people can get used to _anything_. But I did like that one of yours who came to Torn Elkandu! What was his name, Melaran? Yeah, him... He was funny."

"Er yeah, him," Bob shifted a bit uncomfortably at that. "Let's keep that between thee and me, shall we? Did a bit more on that one than was strictly kosher. Damn if I could let it go after she went to all that trouble to drag him along though. All worked out in the end, though, and there's the great thing about bein' a God... things always do, one way or the other." He chuckled.

Shazmar shrugged. "Hey, who's going to argue? But then, at least you don't have to deal with Elkandu. They've managed to destroy the universe several times now."

"There's advantages to having a cap on creativity and inventiveness decided by continual war," Bob chuckled. "Dunno though, even with that I think this place has a lot of potential. Maybe see some of the kids coming through eventually, if all goes well. They might learn a thing or three here, make some new friends and enemies, pick up a trick..." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"So really, I can't just sit around and try to work on things subtly. Somebody has to pick up the pieces when they break sometimes, otherwise they'll sit around broken for a hundred years before anyone really gets around to trying to fix it. And the others certainly aren't much help. Hmph. Ah, well, after changing the laws of physics, they shouldn't be able to do _that_ again at least."

Bob chuckled and nodded. "Rule changes happen now and again, they gotta to compensate for rewrites and play-testing. That's the sort of thing that no one's going to notice anyway, so not much point in not doing it. More direct though? Hmm, tends to be a bit more satisfying to me to get them to do the dirty work for me anyway and just kinda lend a hand along the way as needed. Keeps em coming back to the table, y'know?" He grinned.

"But it _was_ awfully funny," Shazmar said. He emptied his bottle, spun it around in his hand, and turned it into a platypus that looked up at him oddly.

"They're funny no matter what they do," Bob chuckled. "Even when they're making you want to scream and tear your hair out..." He slurped the last of his drink and set the orb aside. "Ya either laugh or ya cry, and there ain't no point to the second, even if you got all the reason in the world."

Shazmar shrugged a bit. "And three universes have already been drawn together. Things will likely get mighty interesting once the Trayziak Tatalyar really spins into gear..."

"Have to see when it comes around," Bob replied lazily. "Too many possibilities with all the screwballs banking of the sides and dropping into various pockets. Few things still in the works, m'self, though nothing too change-worthy, honest!" He chuckled and sighed. "All the time in the universes to play about."

Shazmar giggled a bit, spun around and changed into more appropriate attire for the setting (including sunglasses too large for him and blue swimming trunks) and plopped down on a large beach towel with a star motif that randomly appeared.

Bob glanced over and chuckled, then turned thoughtful. "Suppose I'd be a lot more like you if things had been different. Not a bad thing, I'd say, a bit of variety even among us 'crazy' ones is all to the good." He grinned. "Makes people wonder what's going on! Quite funny to be mistaken for you around here, to be sure."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure we could switch places and most of 'em would never notice the difference," Shazmar commented. "Most of 'em don't pay enough attention (nor want to) to tell the difference!"

"Doubt you'd want to do that," Bob chuckled lightly. "Getting to beat your skull against a brick wall is a regular occurrence over there, believe me. Why do ya think I went and dragged off the ones that _did_ listen to me into the Warp? But otherwise, no doubt about it, we're similar enough to pass in their minds. Silly people."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure I'd end up cheating constantly out of sheer frustration," Shazmar said lightly. He popped a mint into his mouth and said, "Candy?"

"Oh it's not so bad when you get to thinking around corners rather than taking it all head-on," Bob replied, accepting the treat and popping it in his mouth. "Real advantage to being ignored over there in favor of your big brother, they never even realize what's going on unless ya slip up someplace."

"Meh. At least he didn't get shoved into a ring like the one here did," Shazmar commented offhandedly. "Sardill is right bothersome sometimes."

Bob looked over again curiously. "Did a little late-night reading on that one. So, uhhhh, what's he still doing running around loose, anyway? Seems more of a nuisance than would be worth leaving to his own devices."

"Why did you leave those Chaos Gods running around loose for so long?"

Bob erfed. "Point there. The explanation on that one goes a long way back, though, and deals with a huge mess and the promise I made. You don't have that sort of self-imposed limit, though..."

"Well, he hasn't destroyed the universe yet and has been fairly benign as of late, at least," Shazmar commented. "Someone will do something about him eventually, I'm sure."

"True enough," Bob shrugged, crunching the candy. "Still surprising, all things considered, that you haven't. You're a lot more active than I can be. Guess it gives the kiddies something to keep their lives interesting. Or hellish."

"But, I'm glad this Chaos mess is out of the way. That was nasty," Shazmar said. "Sardill's not all bad. He did make it go away at one point. Until they decided to alter time and make it come back again." He snorted softly. "I suppose it's just as well, though, since the alternative was the universe being destroyed again."

"Chaos..." Bob shook his head. "Damn if I don't regret not doing something more substantial sooner, but..." He shrugged. "Anyway, with them out of the way the kids should be able to get past all the angst that came along with bringing em into being in the first place. What a mess. Really hoping more will hop over here for a fresh start than I think will."

"Yeah..." Shazmar said. "I kind of miss the El'dari... I can't imagine the ones that just woke up on Lezaria being any less melancholy, though." He rolled his eyes a bit.

"They just need to learn to laugh a bit," Bob replied with a grin. "It's definitely something in their blood, but a nudge here and there should do it... well, except the real hard-cases and those you just make sure don't add to the gene pool!"

"But, since they're easily biologically compatible with the Lezarian elves, I do hope they manage to get a few things from them," Shazmar said. "Not, of course, like I had _anything_ to do with the rise of the new 'elves'..."

"Neat bit of coincidence there," Bob replied with a chuckle. "Just remember to never deny it if someone asks, give em the old patented enigmatic smile and let em wonder. Well, if anyone bothers to talk to either of us, anyway." He laughed. "Either way, lots of potential in there if they'll just get it through their pointy-eared skulls to do something with it. Maybe something'll get them to think it over." He smirked.

"And the pattern elves were entirely not my doing," Shazmar said. "That was Keolah."

"True, but one does have to wonder about inclinations when the powers on high are already favoring elf-kind," Bob chuckled. "Ever dream, Shazzy? Thinking about the fate of the kids and wishing for some way to shake em loose? Makes ya wonder about the power of indirect though from ones like us."

Shazmar chuckled softly. "Hey, it'll all work out in the end. Even if I have to kick it in place myself." He grinned a bit and drifted off.

"That's what we're here for," Bob chuckled softly. "No matter how exasperating they can be, how much you might want to smack em, they're your kids... cute or you'd kill em. Good way to keep busy," he murmured with a smile. "After my well-earned vacation." He laid back to soak up some sun.


	56. Blood for Blood

Meanwhile, over on Epsilon Station...

Dolen had retired to the confines of his El'dari ship for a time after meeting the bizarre and unpredictable Shazmar. Events were still very fresh and weighing heavily on him as hours spent in meditation passed, then were interrupted by a more directed thoughtfulness. All which had gone before was sealed away from him, now, which left the question of what yet remained to provide the anchor of sanity and focus of will in this universe.

Studying the colors of his armor and shipsuit, he started with those and continued to ponder the situation with a decidedly distant and analytical chill, deliberation without allowance for emotion.

Kalli thought that encounter was really weird and didn't know at all what to think of it, nor really the implications thereof. After gathering some updated information on current events and getting other things done reluctantly, she went to track down Dolen again.

Color was such a simple thing, Dolen mused, examining his handiwork thoughtfully as he began the ritualized formality of re-donning his armor; warriors often used it to denote their loyalties and affiliation, that the world might never question where their honor might reside. What then when that honor bled? He emerged from his ship, armed and armored once more, and hopped lightly to the landing bay's deck.

The once bright blue and yellow of it was gone, no more contrasting with the scarlet stain of Khaine's mark, replaced instead with a reflectionless slate gray that seemed more appropriate to him now. He looked around the bay thoughtfully, considering what path may next be in order, then silently nodded his head to fate as Kalli appeared.

"Greetings, Kalli May," he offered simply and approached quietly.

Kalli glanced him over for a moment and doesn't comment, and nodded to him in greeting. "You about ready to go? Asura's done with the upgrades and repairs now."

"More than ready," Dolen acknowledged with a nod. "Has a destination presented itself to further our crusade?" Returning to the fight against Chaos would be a welcome return to normalcy for him.

"Nope," Kalli said. "Have no idea."

"Are there any further facilities whose status are unknown among those which you are aware?" Dolen asked. "Continuing the survey would serve well in longer terms, if not perhaps as direct an action as I might prefer. Failing that, it may be of worth to return to New Scotland and scour the area in search of any other avenues by which Chaos may have infiltrated, or that may be used to strike against them."

"We've cleared out the north part of the galaxy for the moment," Kalli said. "There's a good deal more inhabited plants and stations in the south, that we'll need to go through next."

"Then the south it shall be," Dolen replied readily and nodded. "I will follow your path, as before." He inclined his head in a faint, formal bow, then turned and headed to his ship, climbing within to bring the power systems fully online and prepare for departure.

Kalli headed for her Darknova likewise and powered it up, heading out of the station and heading for a nearby jump hole rather than opening one with the ship's jump drive. "Our first stop, then, will be the Balzac system... the place I was born..."

"Very well," Dolen replied over the comm, nudging his craft out of dock and sweeping it into an arc to follow the Darknova.

"Was wondering when we'd see that place..." Alpha said. "Didn't you say you were from a farming colony or something like that?"

"Yeeesss..." Kalli said in a strained voice. "Let's go." She didn't seem inclined to elaborate.

Alpha smirked, but didn't press.

She flew the Darknova through the jump hole, navigating its twists and turns before coming out minutes later into the Balzac system. There were some asteroids, one habitable planet, and a few uninhabitable planets.

Dolen followed in precise curves behind, the comm silent throughout the brief journey and the following study of the planetary system.

There didn't appear to be anything immediately out of the ordinary in this system. The only habitable planet wasn't quite as agriculturally oriented as it used to be in older years, a number of facilities dedicated to constructing ships and weapons for the rebellion having been set up in ensuing years.

"It appears quite tranquil," Dolen commed briefly, continuing to scan as they approached the planetary body. "Is there a central facility which may be contacted?"

"Yeah, I'm ringing them up now." She hailed them and after a brief conversation, they claimed that everything was fine and nothing was out of the ordinary here.

"Of course, there wouldn't..." Alpha murmured.

"If they are already within contact," Dolen replied evenly, "Then no need remains to pursue here, save any which you might wish upon personal grounds."

Kalli gave a soft snort. "No, there's nothing for me here anymore, and hasn't been for quite some time."

Alpha shrugged. "Might as well move on, then."

"As there is no immediate sign of anything amiss, and they are within close proximity to other stations for aid," Dolen commed, "There would appear to be little to pursue here then. What next then?"

"Moosehead." She headed over for the jump gate to the Moosehead system.

"Acknowledged," Dolen replied simply and moved neatly into position at the Darknova's wing along the course to the gate, ducking behind only as they near it in preparation for transit.

The arrived in the Moosehead system shortly afterward. The system was named for the Moosehead Nebula, a large blue nebula that vaguely resembled the head of a moose. There wasn't much else of interest in the system.

"A waypoint?" Dolen commed in question. "Or does something of the rebellion's structure remain concealed within the nebula as they have done elsewhere?"

"Yeah, there's a small mining station on the edge of the nebula," Kalli said.

"Fun..." Alpha commented.

"As well to pass that way and see if aught may be needful," Dolen commed in reply, turning sensors to scan that area specifically as his ship arced in the direction.

Kalli headed over to stop there. Much of the base appeared to be devoted to gas storage and shipping, really.

"Nothing once again appears amiss, Kalli May," Dolen commed, "A reassuring sign with facilities located within such short travel range of one another."

Alpha chuckled dryly. "Either that, or they're smarter than we think..."

"It's not like it's an important system anyway. Well, onto Kyber." She headed over for the next gate.

"Lead on, Kalli May," Dolen replied simply, not particularly concerned by the apparent lack of Chaos intrusion as yet. The Empire was in another direction entirely and there would be other systems further along more apt to fall prey to that influence.

It was not long before they reached the Kyber system. This one actually had three habitable planets, but there didn't appear to be much sign of habitation on them. There did, however, appear to be a base on the third planet, a lush temperate world.

"Odd to see such an abundance of vibrant life-giving worlds left unattended," Dolen remarked thoughtfully over the comm. "The third may be of interest. Being further along the rim there may have come some hint of disorder intruding." He shifted his course in that direction.

"I doubt they're all _that_ unattended," Alpha said. "Their defenses may just be hidden from us."

"Well, there's a reason for it," Kalli explained. "They may look lush and peaceful, but they're not friendly to you or me. The planets on this system are saturated with the mineral rezanite, which when ingested in sufficient quantities causes hallucinations and madness. That place there is likely occupied by drug smugglers."

"Truly now," Dolen replied thinly. "Then we should likely pay them a visit and persuade them of the folly in such pursuits." Hallucinogens and similar chemicals were one of the mainstays of Slaanesh. Not particularly high on his list of things to overlook.

Kalli agreed, saying, "Not exactly my favorite people in the universe." She steered the Darknova down toward the third planet.

"Simplest would be to raze the installation with precision strikes," Dolen commed. "It would be highly unlikely that an established smuggling operation would contain innocents of any persuasion."

The place didn't seem to have a ton of defensive systems, either. They apparently relied on their position deep within rebel territory and the close proximity of major rebel bases to protect them. That and the fact that nobody sane spent any real time in this system.

"Blood for Khaine," Dolen commed with quiet ferocity, leaving the link open as he sent the small craft streaking toward the planetary base, with no appearance of the light melody formerly common at his lips.

Kalli echoed his sentiment and flew in to attack herself, charging up the particle cannon and preparing to make sure there was nothing left of this base.

Weapon and defensive systems flickered to full combat power at Dolen's command, the energy shielding shimmering as the ship bit into the atmosphere and screamed down toward their target. Brilliant light flashed without warning to tear through vegetation and manmade construct with burning fury, a secondary explosion rocking the air with a plume of fire as a fuel storage was compromised.

Kalli's particle cannon and mounted lasers met the destruction, cutting through the minimal defenses easily and ensuring there was nothing but smouldering rubble left in minutes.

Sweeping over the smouldering ruin, Dolen flickered sensors out through the gestalt to search for any signs of life remaining. There appeared to be no energy signatures that would indicate small craft, but he slowed the pass to scan more thoroughly nonetheless. "All would appear clear, Kalli May," he commed lightly.

"Alright... Moving on." She flew up away from the planet again and set a course for another jump hole. "Next up is the Tau system. There are not actually any Tau in the Tau system."

Dolen turned the fleet ship up and out of the atmosphere, returning the weapon systems to standby readiness. "Most likely to our advantage," he replied evenly. "Though I will readily admit that my experiences with them were relatively few, as they had risen to attention not so long ago." He arced his course to overfly the Darknova, then curved back inward to return to its wing.

The Darknova flew off into the jump hole and wound its way into the Tau system. It's a fairly unremarkable system with one barely habitable desert planet called Planet Harris. There were some signs of old bases on Planet Harris, however they appeared to have been long abandoned. There was a rebel station and patrols around the jump gate to the Rath system.

"Shall we seek audience at this facility, Kalli May?" Dolen asked, "There would appear to be a livelier presence here, suggesting either a more efficient and energetic command structure or a real and present threat from one front or another."

"They're the ones who defend the Rath system from unwanted intruders," Kalli replied. "Rath is the rebels' primary source of luminite, which is one of their biggest advantages over the Empire... On the far edge of the Empire, I'd hope that this system isn't compromised."

"Such a target would provide a tempting tactical advantage," Dolen mused. "The active nature of the defenders would serve well as sign of alertness, however, and we may as well then continue further onward in search of our prey."

Kalli headed for that gate. As they approached, the comm crackled to life. "Approaching vessels, this is Tau Gate Station. Please identify yourselves."

Kalli replied, "This is Kalli May of the Dancers on the Edge of Death."

"Dolen Ista," Dolen replied blandly, adding nothing further to it and awaiting further development. He could commend the rapid response and challenge, watchful and wary of the dangers which roamed in the darkest corners of this universe.

The station replied, "You are cleared for approach. Proceed at will." Kalli acknowledged and headed on through the gate to the Rath system.

Following behind, Dolen navigated the warp gate with familiar ease and entered the system behind the Darknova, of habit scanning for interesting or potentially dangerous phenomena.

They entered into the Rath system, a large asteroid field glittering golden in the light of the sun, and vast mining and processing facilities and bases making up much of the system. There were two other gates in this system, one of which was sealed off.

"Interesting," Dolen murmured over the comm, studying the system with an appraising eye toward defense. It would appear that they were as prepared as could be hoped for to deal with an intrusion of Chaos from without, though the truest dangers most often came from within. "Where then the sealed gate?" he asked idly.

"That gate heads to the Secundus system, into Imperial territory," Kalli replied. "It's been sealed off for centuries now. This system looks well under control, though." She directed the ship over toward the other gate. "Transylvania system."

"What difficulty to break such a seal?" Dolen asked, even as he turned his ship to follow the course toward the open Gate. He trusted her judgment sufficiently that he would not allow worry upon that which she did not deem needful, only curiosity.

"They couldn't do it without destroying the gate in the process," Kalli replied.

Dolen accepted her explanation without complaint, having no other point of reference than of the Eldar Warp Gates which none other in that universe were even capable of replicating or forcing open.

As they approach the next gate, a voice came over the comm and said, "Be careful if you're going to Transylvania, Kalli May. The pirates in the Dracula Nebula have become fairly erratic lately."

"Erratic how, one might wonder," Dolen offered in offhanded reply over the link to the Darknova alone, such simple signs often the first hints of Chaos influence. It would certainly be within their interests to assault this place.

"Considering the pirates are fairly erratic under normal circumstances, I would presume that they mean more erratic than usual, which is probably pretty bad. Let's take a look now, shall we?" She headed for the gate.

"Assuredly wise," Dolen agreed readily, placing weapon and defensive systems at a higher state of readiness in preparation for crossing through the Gate. It had always proved better to be over prepared than under, in his long experience.

They passed through the Transylvania gate and arrived in a system with a red giant star and an ominous black and blood red cloud streaked with occasional flashes of electricity.

Power was shunted reflexively to bring systems to full readiness at the sight, sensors reaching out to scan what may be found nearby. Dolen was still of Eldar blood, and anything which hinted at the faintest influence of their most hated foes was to be treated with utmost caution.

"Scanning for any traces," he commed quietly, "Nothing yet sighted."

The nebula interfered with sensors a bit, which had made it an ideal location for a hidden base in past times, but the Dracula Station had long been destroyed and the place was only home to pirates and other galactic scum now.

They weren't there for long before movement was spotted at the edge of the cloud. Fighters coming in toward them in attack formation. There was a wing of five of them.

"On your wing," Dolen commed, calm and emotionless as he continued, "With their greater numbers they will likely divide and attempt to force us to do the same. Not all are so foolish," he finished with a cold chuckle, tuning the sensors to seek signs of the comparative capabilities of the craft approaching them.

These particular pirates were not especially secretive or subtle about their new allegiance. The words "Blood for the Blood God!" were heard over the comm. There were no other craft on the scanners, but it was hard to say what else might be lurking in that nebula. Kalli calmly engaged the attacking ships.

Dolen smiled with chilling cold as he broadcast in the open, "Blood for Khaine!" and then snapped the link, returning it to more secure frequencies. "It would seem the nature of their behavior is explained, Kalli May." He left the shields and weapons at standard combat levels, not pushing more power into either just yet as he swept in at the Darknova's wing and opened fire.

They engaged in combat with the pirates. Four of them didn't appear to be pilots of any particular skill, but the leader... his ship appeared to be heavily modified and he flew it like an expert, easily evading their attacks and landing a few shots of his own.

"Focus on the distractions first," Dolen commed quietly, shunting additional power to shields and setting the gestalt to keep particular track of the one, his intent to provide a direct physical and energy shield for the other ship as needed. "That one will require something more," he added thinly, the power of his shields flickering as another shot struck.

"Roger," Kalli said, bringing down the ships one by one with precision while avoiding the leader's attacks.

Kalli May, he knew, was well-trained and able to deal with the flies, evidence amply provided as the craft began to vanish. That in mind, he drained power further from wherever it may be spared and strengthened the flow to his ship's shields, his attention focused wholly on the whirling path of the wasp among the flies. A dangerous foe, the Blood God, but there were ways... and he moved to intercept incoming fire.

Once the pirate captain's wingmen were taken care of, Kalli went to engage the now-outnumbered fighter, then looked to Dolen wondering what he was doing.

There were inevitable reports of damage throughout his craft, but far less than might have been the case without the additional power to shielding. He reversed that trend now, returning system levels to a more even mix, and commed, "And now we return that which he sought to bring us. Diverge and annihilate." He suited action to words, peeling away and arcing directly toward the remaining ship.

Kalli flew off to circle around the pirate captain and winged him a few times with her lasers. The pirate managed to land a couple more hits on Dolen in the meantime.

Damage control systems come online in the ship as Dolen streaks past the pirate leader, but he needfully leaves them to their task unminded as he sweeps back in a shallow arc opposite that which Kalli had chosen to engage once more. The servitor of the Blood God would need choose which to avoid and which to pass before, providing an excellent opportunity for either.

The pirate flew well, but Kalli and Dolen flew better. He managed to wing Kalli, but left himself vulnerable to Dolen for just a split second, long enough to score a crippling strike against the ship.

"Goodbye, Chaos spawn," Dolen broadcast in the clear, circling back on the crippled fighter with chill deliberation to open fire and mercilessly eradicate the taint.

Pretty explosions. Kalli said, "Good shot," and resisted the urge to add "Red Two" onto it.

"What damage have you sustained, Kalli May?" Dolen responded simply. His own was not severe enough to require immediate repair and repair systems were performing admirably in that regard. "I would very much wish to seek out the origins of those fighters," he added. "Such craft are short ranged and require regular re-supply, a facility needs must be available nearby for that purpose."

"Just some dents and scratches. I'm good to go." Kalli replied.

"Excellent," Dolen commed. "Then may I suggest we approach the nebula and begin to scan? If preliminary scans are insufficient, then we will need separate and one proceed further in for deeper scanning while the other waits in the event of overwhelming force that they may return to the defenders of Rath with warning."

Kalli said, "Roger." She headed in toward the edge of the cloud, scanning for any further signs of life. Sure enough, as they came close enough, a station buried deep in the cloud came up on the readouts. Oh, and seven more ships came to attack them as well.

"Remain near, as before," Dolen commed quietly as the fighters appeared, leaving the power matrix as it was for now and until estimations of their opponents' skill might be made. If required, he would return to the same defensive strategy as before, allowing Kalli to be the sword while he provided the shield.

These pirates seemed only of middling skill level, although they fought fiercely they made plenty of blind and bold mistakes.

Dolen remained at the Darknova's wing, adding his heavy weight of his fire to Kalli's own as the knife-range fight swirls around them. To stand beside another was one of the few joys left to him, and he reveled in it as Chaos fell. One by one their attackers fell with minimal damage to themselves, although they did score a few lucky hits for sheer boldness if nothing else.

So long as Chaos fell, the damage warnings were of minimal concern to Dolen beyond an occasional check on the status of his wingmate for any sign that his role needed to change. For now, he continued as before, silently striding among their foes and laying waste in obedience of the Mark. No more ships came out to engage them after the last squadron of fighters was dispatched.

"Either they await us with reserves," Dolen observed on the comm as silence descended, "Or all that may remain are support staff and perhaps those captured upon raids. Your analysis, Kalli May?"

"I'm inclined to think the latter myself, but I'll prefer to err on the side of caution in case the former is true."

"Then remain in readiness here and I shall approach with caution," Dolen replied, easing the nimble craft forward to do so, sensors seeking out any hint of power that might suggest the less savory possibility.

As it turned out, the small base's only two remaining ships were ones too damaged to fly. Nobody else on the station seemed inclined to try to fight them right now. That would change soon enough, Dolen knew, the followers of the Blood God ever ready for battle regardless.

"No further ships await, Kalli May," he commed. "I shall proceed to land and await you that we may seek within and find the remnants of Chaos here."

Kalli said, "Roger," and came on to dock at the base as well.

Aboard the station, Dolen encountered two guys who proceeded to attack him with, of all things, bat'leths. At least one couldn't say that these pirates didn't have really random weapon selection.

Dolen waited for Kalli for a moment, but the appearance of the disciples of the Blood God and their charge drew his attention readily. Though he carried weapons sufficient to hand to hand combat, he brought his rifle to bear on them as they approached and opens fire. Thanks to the limited space, however, he only managed to score a minor injury to one of them before they close in on him.

Backing away with fleet, light step, Dolen sought to gain enough room to drop the rifle and draw power sword and pistol, knowing the disadvantage of firearms at close quarters. He didn't react with anything beyond calm precision to the error in judgment, attempting to remedy it and return to the attack with more appropriate weaponry. He dispatched one of them quickly, however the other took advantage of that and scored a nasty hit himself.

Dolen staggered from the blow of the other, the heavier weapon biting deep into a should and his sword falling from pain-stunned fingers. He deliberately fell backward, providing space that he might sweep the pistol between them and fire point-blank at his remaining enemy and trusting to his own reflexes to continue the motion to a roll backwards after. His shot landed, the Klingon-wannabe stumbling and collapsing under the attack and joining his companion on the floor.

Continuing with the momentum, Dolen returned to his feet, although with considerably less grace than might otherwise be seen. He briefly examined his wound and shook his head, unable to do more for it at the moment than hope that they had not coated their blades with some foul toxin. Clenching the fingers of his sword-hand stiffly, he retrieved the powersword from the ground and returns to waiting, watchful for intruders.

Kalli docked momentarily, climbing out of the hatch with blaster and saber in hand. She looked over to him and noticed that he was wounded and said, "Are you alright?"

"I will live. My armor provided some protection, though I shall need tend the wound later." Dolen replied, indicating the two fallen with a tilt of his helm. "They shall not be so fortunate. Are you prepared to continue?"

Kalli nodded, pulling out her lightsaber and igniting it, its red glow adding a faint bit more illumination to the station. Dolen nodded silently in response and took the point, proceeding with quiet caution into the station. Kalli watched his back, keeping an eye out for anything that might spring out at them and try to attack them.

At the station's control room, they encountered two more guys with bat'leths who attacked them on sight. That there would be guards proved no surprise, and Dolen sprung readily to the attack with pistol and sword. His reflexes might be slowed by his previous wound, but that was still nothing to be sneered at after long years of training and battle.

His wound did indeed end up slowing him down, and he failed to land more than a glancing blow against his attackers, although he did manage to avoid further injury. Kalli had better luck, and quickly showed one of them that it was difficult to wield a bat'leth with only one hand. Dolen smiled unseen in grim approval of his partner's work, a soothing balm to the seeping drain of his energy. There was no hesitation or delay in his continuing the fight, regardless.

The one's attempt at continuing to fight with one hand proved ineffectual, and he was still flailing about without really hitting anything with the bat'leth as Kalli relieved his partner of his head.

"Well done, Kalli May," Dolen complimented with quiet sincerity, then stepped over the fallen bodies to search for the base sensory and recording instruments. Locating and eliminating their remaining opposition would likely be simplest and most direct from here.

According to internal scanners, there were four other people aboard the station. One of them appeared to be in a holding cell, another guarding that cell, and two more are presently in the base's main storage room.

Perhaps not so isolated or spacebound as the last he'd performed such actions at, but it was common practice to allow any section to be sealed off from another in the event of disaster. The two in the storage room would be readily enough sealed away, and he glanced aside to Kalli. "The prisoner shall need be attended to."

Kalli gave a nod. However, it appeared that the guys in the storage room were locating the heavy explosives, as the sudden lurch the station took would indicate.

"Haste would appear to be in order," Dolen said, though he took a moment more to seal additional blast barriers all along the passages that the two might follow, leaving only a path toward the brig and a slender thread leading out. "Time and gone to depart," he added quietly and dashed quickly down the path leading toward the brig with weapons to hand.

The initial explosion appeared to have completely obliterated half the station, and destabilized most of the rest. The lights flickered and crackled. Kalli didn't need to be told twice to get moving, heading that way posthaste.

Dolen skipped to a halt ahead of her, at least momentarily as heavy cables barred the passage sparking with power. He severed them with his sword, then returned to the quick passage of halls, navigating solely by memory of the brief layout examination of the station.

When they reached the brig, they found that they wouldn't have to fight the guard, at least. He got squished by a bulkhead falling onto him. The sole prisoner, a young woman, was trying to climb through the wreckage toward the corridor.

"Aid me, Kalli May," Dolen said shortly, moving forward and adding to reassure the woman, "We shall free you, yet you must stay back that we may clear the way."

He didn't wait for her reply, applying his effort toward removing the obstacles via hand or powersword, whichever might serve better at the time. As he came close, however, he noticed something odd about the woman. She was not some random innocent that they captured. She was a follower of Slaanesh. Dolen came to a sudden halt upon recognizing the taint of the prisoner, tempted nearly beyond reason to finish the creature here and now. It would suffice, however, to leave it here and destroy what remained of the base from a safe distance.

"Quickly away, Kalli May," he said quietly, extending an arm to dissuade from his former call for aid, "None of that Foul One's children shall I aid!"

"Don't leave me here!" the woman cried desperately. "Please help me!" She continued to try to free herself from the rubble even as they moved away.

Knowing the possibility of removing taint in this universe, Dolen weighed the woman's words for an instant and looked at the bars which had bound her to this place. Silently cursing himself, he abandoned his retreat and returned to the task of removing debris with grim deliberation. He has no difficulty in clearing the debris away from the whimpering woman. She scrambled desperately out toward him, clearly scared to death.

"Follow us if you seek to escape the clutches of Chaos," Dolen said simply and turned to make his way back out of the base, preferably without encountering the remaining minions of the Blood God or being stabbed in the back by a follower of the Defiler.

The woman made no further sound as they reached the docking bay as that wing of the station got blown away, thankfully after it had been sealed off.

Dolen considered the options briefly, but was loath to let the follower of Slaanesh roam as freely as it might within the Darknova. His own craft, at least, had separate cockpits and she might be contained in the auxiliary one, thus he gestured the woman to continue following him as moved to the El'dari craft.

She went along with him quietly as Kalli went to get into her own ship and get away from this place. The woman was relegated to the rear cockpit, Dolen boarding and sealing them both in and then disabling the auxiliary controls before taking off with considerable haste. It would seem that the Blood God's followers were intent on destroying themselves and the installation, but he would remain near enough to make certain the task was completed.

She doesn't argue and sat there quietly watching the station go up in a fiery explosion after they cleared the area. The Dracula Cloud quickly reduced the former pirate base to a cloud of debris.

"Rath shall surely wish to know of this," Dolen commed as they swept away from the destruction of the station, then added with a chill, "And another matter will need be attended."

Kalli replied, "Indeed. At least we've taken care of their pirate problem..."

Dolen turned his ship for a reciprocal course to the Gate, remaining silent until they were contacted by the rebel's base and were identified. Clearance to land was requested, that a report may be relayed regarding recent pirate activity in the Transylvania system, and he headed for dock as itwas granted. Kalli came in behind him to dock as well. His passenger was silent for the trip.

"Kalli May," Dolen commed, "May I ask that you inform the appropriate personnel here of the passage of events?" he winced and then sighed lightly, "I need attend my wound, and I would speak with our 'guest'."

Kalli nodded to him and headed off to do that.

Taking an emergency kit from the cockpit, Dolen climbed out and moved to sit at the edge of the other, unsealing it only as he was settled. "Please make no sudden moves, else I shall assuredly shoot you," he addressed the woman quietly, indicating the pistol that he set down next to him.

She nodded quietly and murmured, "Thank you for saving my life..."

Dolen took a moment to loosen the armor at his shoulder, removing the plates at his upper arm to examine the wound critically. He opened the kit and took out some supplies, sucking in a sharp breath at the bite of a disinfectant.

"There are yet doubts in my mind," he replied quietly, "As I know to whom you have owed your soul and allegiance, but... that you were imprisoned allows that shadow of doubt."

She looked down. "No... I owe _you_ that."

"You owe me nothing," Dolen replied quietly, finishing the bandage and putting away the remains of the kit, "Save perhaps an answer in this, and which you must consider carefully: Do you still serve that One, or do you wish to be free of its foul taint?"

"I would if you wished that of me," she said quietly.

Dolen looked at the woman and returned with firmness, "That wish may come of nothing save your own heart and soul, for there is a way that a cleansing may be attained by greater powers but requires a willingness to turn from Chaos' damnation."

The woman murmured, "Then I will do so." Whether she really wanted to or not was fairly irrelevant in her mind at the moment, as the alternative was pretty clear and messy.

"Then I shall see you delivered to those who may aid you," Dolen replied evenly, not so trusting of Chaos and particularly _that_ one to believe fair words. "There may your resolve be tested, and the taint cleansed. For your sake, I would hope it be true as the Defiler is greatest among the horrors of Chaos and cares little for the wellbeing of any."

"I may not be a Death Dancer, but I'm not blind to the meaning of honor..." she murmured. "They would have killed me solely because I dared to speak out against what they were doing."

Dolen returned the plates of his armor to their secured state, careful of the bandage beneath, then looked at her as he holsters his pistol in a deliberate display. "Tell me then what brought you to those straits."

"I was at the base on planet Siberia several months ago when these strange ships came, and my sister, Emily, came to me and started telling me how wonderful..." She grunted for a moment. "Should never really have listened to Emily in the first place, she was always a little messed up, even more than me."

Dolen arched a brow at the memory but nodded faintly. "In truth I may have encountered your sister," he replied. "A fair example of the treacherous and seemingly sensible sophistry which Chaos practices gilded her tongue as though in silver. The encounter was... not one which I should seek to repeat, should the opportunity ever arise again."

"I'm Felicia Jordan," she said quietly. Oddly, she didn't really resemble her sisters all that much. Her hair was lighter brown rather than black, closer to Kalli's shade, and her facial features were softer, less severe.

"Then it was indeed the same," Dolen replied quietly, remembering the name all too well. "I am called Dolen, in this land and others," he offered politely in return, "And I shall reiterate the hope that your intent is pure, Felicia Jordan, that your end may be far removed from hers."

Felicia didn't look at him, continuing to stare forward, her cheek twitching slightly. "I will do what I must."

Dolen reached up to remove his helm, setting it beside him as he looked down at her with quiet solemnity. "Do not doubt that what I may wish is for the greater good of your very soul. On too many worlds have I seen what befalls those who follow the Foul Gods, and the Defiler is perhaps the worst of all in its destruction from within." He sighed quietly and looked away. "You need not fear me, as you stand beneath the hand of Khaine's protection with your search for freedom of that taint."

"What must I do?" she asked softly.

"There are ones who may aid you, if you desire it," Dolen replied quietly, looking back to her. "I have seen the taint cleansed in this manner, though the doing of it is not likely pleasant. Beings of good intent and great power may force the power of Chaos from you, but those Foul Gods do not relinquish their toys readily."

"I will do it," she said in a bit of a strained voice.

"Then so shall it be done," Dolen said quietly, rising with some measure of his normal grace as the varied healing aspects of the El'dari medkit eased the effects of his wound. "In truth may it be brought to a beginning in short order, as those capable of it were not so far away when last seen. Allow me to contact my partner and we may proceed."

Felicia gave a nod of acquiescence, and closes her eyes.

Dolen contacted Kalli via comm and informed her of his intent, leaving the option of accompanying or remaining here that they might regroup later to her discretion. "Do not be afraid, Felicia Jordan," he reassured her with surprising gentleness, then sealed the rear cockpit and climbed into the front to await Kalli's decision as he warmed the engines for departure.

Kalli preferred to go along with him, and headed back to do so.


	57. Gathering Forces

Dolen wasn't entirely certain why he'd paused even momentarily and allowed this turn of events to occur, and it was a puzzle which his mind tested in silence as the two craft left Rath station and worked their way through the intervening Gates to Epsilon. The recent brief return to Iyanden had certainly done much to batter at the walls of soul and honor, thousands of years service dismissed without reason or explanation.

That was perhaps the very reason he had undertaken the seemingly mad venture to aid one of Slaanesh's brood, he mused as they neared Epsilon, for what was a soldier without duty and honor? A rogue, a brigand, a pirate... none of which suited themselves to that which he held close in his soul. He recognized the blackness of fugue in his recent actions and accepted their futility, looking deeper still at his own reasoning.

Purpose, that was what he had always sought regardless of place or circumstance, and he realized as they were cleared for landing and settled into the bay that he had needed a reaffirmation of that purpose and his subconscious had provided a sharp prod in forcing the aid to Felicia. He chuckled lightly at the realization, emerging from the cockpit and turning to unseal hers with some measure of renewed vigor.

Felicia went to climb out, thanking him quietly again and rubbing her eyes. She was clearly restraining any number of impulses and emotions with tight mental control. "Epsilon Station? Are they here? The ones who could do this thing?"

"Their craft was one for which I scanned upon arrival, and it was still here," Dolen replied quietly, offering a hand to assist her in climbing out. "They will need be contacted and matters arranged, but your nightmare shall be done and over soon enough, nothing more than unpleasant ghosts of memory to haunt."

"I'm glad," she said quietly, seeming eager to be off and get this over with.

Kalli climbed out of her Darknova as well, glancing over toward them quietly and saying, "I'll be up in the mess hall."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "Then shall I contact them immediately and see what may be required. Please do not wander," he added with faint apology, "It may suit you to ease the recent events which have confined you to small spaces, yet must I feel obligated to watch you yet."

He did, however, turn away and leave her for the moment, returning to the cockpit to contact the Shadow of Doubt while keeping her within view. Felicia remained where she was obediently, twitching a little but otherwise standing there quietly and staring at the ground.

The angels aboard the Shadow of Doubt were, naturally, more than happy to provide their assistance. Their reply invited the tainted one to come and be cleansed at the soonest possible convenience.

Climbing back out, Dolen turned and gestured politely for her to follow him as he lightly descended to the deck. "They are already at dock with this station," he said. "The walk will likely appeal after your journey leading here."

"Alright..." she said, and followed after him quietly, still looking to the ground as she did so.

"Being native to these worlds," Dolen offered conversationally along the way, "You shall likely find the individuals in question to be far less unsettling than I. Angels and Elkandu..." he chuckled lightly, "Such beings are quite alien to all that I have known, yet their power and good intent in their endeavors to this purpose are to be greatly approved."

"Angels are only known to me as a myth. They really exist? And what's an Elkandu?" Felicia said.

Dolen looked over at her with a faint smile. "My apologies, Felicia Jordan, I had assumed that your familial affiliation would extend to knowledge of similar breadth. From what I have gathered in my own time here, Angels are beings of well intent with powers deriving from the light, while Elkandu..." he snorted lightly, "Beings of considerable power indeed, if overall lacking in discipline and purpose that I have seen."

"I've never heard of such beings, and I've been alive for over three hundred years..." Felicia commented. "They're psychics, then?"

Over three hundred years, Dolen chuckled inwardly at that, but allowed no hint of it to escape his quiet facade. "That would appear to be the truth of it," he replied. "Their powers, while seeming in some ways comparable to what I have seen branded 'magic', do not appear to have the same inherently corrupting effects which are associated with Chaos and their like."

"They're not like the Urians are they?" Felicia said uncertainly. "I suppose not."

"The Urians," Dolen replied with distaste, "from what I have heard regarding them from Kalli May, I would suspect they have far more to do with Chaos and its foul aspects than the workings of the Elkandu. No," he glanced aside at her, "You have nothing to fear from what may come, far less than could be said were you to have remained within the corruptive influence of the Defiler, from body to soul."

"The Urians are bad..." Felicia said. "They're creepy. Always trying to sacrifice something... or somebody. And they wear skulls and drink blood and I've seen some of them throw fire from their hands..."

"Tis not the fire which must be worried upon," Dolen answered dryly. "Always has it puzzled me why cultists seem determined to gather such blatant imagery around them to 'honor' the corrupt entities which they follow. Perhaps a subconscious desire to escape the small, dark rooms which are all that remain of their lives?" He chuckled quietly and motions her into a boarding passage. "Here we are. Be at ease, Felicia Jordan."

Felicia went quietly, raising her eyes to glance about at the area a bit as they headed into the Shadow of Doubt where the angels awaited them. Dolen inquired after the location he'd been directed to on contacting the ship, the terminal responding readily and providing specifics as to the route. He followed the path in thoughtful silence, prepared to release Felicia from his charge and within the care of those who might aid her.

The angels were found readily enough, and they welcomed her gently and took her off to the room in which they'd prepared for the ritual involved. "She'll be good as new in a few days," said one of the angels to Dolen. "Thank you for bringing her to us."

"Would that I could do more to serve in this purpose," Dolen replied with a formal bow. "I will continue to search for others along the path of my travels and return them as the opportunity arises." The work of Khaine was bloody by its nature, yet he felt no qualm in allowing some small part of that work to instead find its way to redemption beyond mere death.

The angels went off to do that and left him to his own devices. Despite his growing acclimation to the workings of the strange new lands in which he found himself, Dolen found himself departing the Shadow of Doubt in short order and returning to the, to him, more 'normal' environment of the station. He considered the state of the repairs he'd left to onboard systems and checked on before setting out for the Elkandu ship, then shrugged mentally and headed off to find Kalli.

Kalli was sitting near a window drinking a cup of espresso and looking out quietly at the view of space, occasionally poking over a data pad on the table absently, but not really paying much attention to it.

Dolen walked over and stopped nearby, inclining his head in polite inquiry. "Lost to thought, Kalli May, or would you welcome company for a time?"

Kalli glanced up at him and gestured to the chair across from her. "Oh, sure, be my guest. I was just looking over some recent reports and such."

Dolen settled easily at the edge of the indicated seat. "Has aught of interest arisen since last we traveled here?"

"Well, it looks like we've managed to get control over the gate network and seriously put a crimp in Chaos's style," Kalli said, pointing to the map showing on the datapad now. "The buoy network is up in full force again, so we've basically managed to box the Black Fleet into these three systems." She pointed to Primus, Toronto, and Terra. "There's still some wandering around elsewhere, but the bulk of the fleet isn't going anywhere soon."

"Are any estimates of the respective fleet strengths available for those three?" Dolen asked with restrained energy. "To not only contain but to split their forces is much more than I could possibly have wished for. The matters which do not remain within the domain of greater powers might well be within our grasp!"

"They're fairly evenly spread across the three systems, by these reports, with a marginally higher concentration in Primus," Kalli said. "They're split off from one another now and unable to give support, although they're still, according to current reports, attacking targets in those systems and otherwise wrecking havoc."

"Now would be the time to strike," Dolen mused thoughtfully, "One might wonder if the El'dari and the rebellion are aware and prepared to act upon this unexpected windfall. The combined fleet was tactical nightmare embodied, yet split three ways it becomes suddenly much more promising."

"I don't know about the El'dari... but the Death Dancers are prepared to strike," Kalli said.

"Then perhaps a return to seek further contact with them may be in order," Dolen replied. "I would not place it beyond the powers of a Farseer to have already deduced the nature of the opportunity, but I would be greatly remiss in not assuring that it was so."

Kalli poked at the data pad, switching the display a bit. "Station logs indicate a number of them have shown up on the station in recent days, too."

"What fortuitous timing," Dolen replied dryly, believing in fortune not at all where his kin were concerned. "I believe I shall go and seek one such out, merely to reminisce upon matters of old and perhaps exchange enigmatic and cryptic references as is befitting, of course." He rose and raised a brow, looking at her, "Shall I leave you to your musings, Kalli May, or shall you prefer to accompany?"

Kalli finished up her espresso and said, "Well, I've nothing better to do." She grinned faintly at him and tucked the datapad under her arm and stood up.

"As you wish," Dolen replied with a bow, bearing a flourish of arm across his chest with hand coming to rest above the now-empty niche where the soulstone once resided. "Let us away to find their casual trader or craftsman, then," he said, straightening, "Certainly a simple enough task with access to station systems which you possess."

Kalli headed off with him to locate someone or another. They didn't prove exceptionally hard to find, though. Dolen would have been surprised if the El'dari _had_ been seeking to maintain a profile sufficiently unremarkable or deceptive as to make them difficult to locate. There was much in them that he could identify with, and their 'covert' operations merely served to strengthen that.

"May we be allowed a moment of your time?" he asked formally in address to the one they tracked first. "Within more private domains, if you wish."

The El'dari looked over at him, carefully masking a faint hint of nervousness, and said, "Ah, yes, of course." He gestured off toward an office.

Entering the office, Dolen waited for the others to do so as well and sealed the door behind them. He offered a polite bow, precisely angled toward an equal. "Greetings, distant kin," he said, "We have news which may be of great interest to the Farseer if she is not already aware."

He nodded. "Yes, we have come to assist in any upcoming attacks on the tainted Imperial worlds. There will be further assistance provided as well."

"That is welcome news indeed!" Dolen replied with restrained enthusiasm. "Are you aware of the extent of the information available to our kin? It would benefit all sides should communication be opened throughout the operations to coordinate with rebellion forces. Not, perhaps, the manner which either might be accustomed, yet of great potential value..." he trailed off with a chuckle glancing at Kalli, "And Khaine..."

"We have been in contact with the rebels," the El'dari said. "However, aside from the Dancers on the Edge of Death, they seem little inclined to risk this venture, and even once the fleet is taken care of, it may yet take effort to root out the remaining strands of corruption deep within their ranks."

"It surprises me little that the Dancers have so readily answered the call," Dolen replied with a faint grin. "All that I have seen of them reminds me much of the spirit of our own warriors." He inclines his head, the grin shifting to wry self-amusement. "Then my concern was, as before, nothing more than illusion and I shall hold you no longer from your duties. I will serve as required, by the Mark which binds me."

"Very well. May the stars shine upon your journey." He gave a bow to Dolen and left.

"In this may I yet serve," Dolen muttered quietly and turned to Kalli with a quirked grin. "It would appear that our self-assigned inspection of the outlying settlements is no longer required. The end of the infestation of Chaos is close to hand."

Kalli grinned faintly. "And then we shall dance upon the edge of death, in hopes of finally bringing the end of this struggle closer to hand..."

"Indeed," Dolen replied with a quiet chuckle. "The time is indeed nearing to hand when all must stand against that foe or feel its withering lash. I find myself far more inclined toward the first, in truth, and believe that I shall set out to see to the readiness of my craft and whatever else may be needful in the days to come." He might not know what Khaine was doing just now, but he knew for certain where that God would want _him_ to be.

"I think Asura may have also concocted a few things that may assist in the coming battles..." Kalli commented.

"Then let us be about it," Dolen replied, the energy to _do_ rather than remain placidly waiting returning in full and he set off with quickened stride for the landing bay and the strange Asura's normal haunt aboard the Darknova.

So when they got back to the Darknova, the Asura clone there told them, "Oh, yes, you can find my latest project in the docking bays on levels 42 through 70. I believe you will be pleased."

Dolen was content to take a look at the indicated 'project' in person rather than question their creator and likely be lost in a wash of technobabble. That in mind, he headed for one of the indicated levels to see.

Kalli headed along as well. When they reach the place, they see a cavernous docking bay full of hundreds of small ships, a few figures could be seen working on them and making some last minute adjustments.

"What are these then?" Dolen idly wondered, looking down at the craft. He looked over at Kalli with a brow quirked in silent question, then chuckled. "I would surmise that they shall be quite welcome at the battle ahead, regardless. With fortune smiling, their pilots will be prepared for what awaits them though I would not cherish the prospect of entering battle within the shell of an experimental craft."

"And I'd guess that the other decks have more of them, too..." Kalli said, giving a low whistle. "He's certainly been busy, I'll give him that..."

"There is great truth in that," Dolen replied readily, suitably impressed by the scale of the operation if nothing else. "That will, if naught else, provide a great many more targets to attract the fire of Chaos from ourselves." He chuckled.

After taking a good look over one of the ships, Kalli headed back to the corridors again. "I'm finding myself feeling very optimistic about the current turns of events..."

"So am I," Dolen replied, following her out. "You might not imagine the depth of anticipation I feel in this, that the Eldar as a whole would agree upon were they to know full what is so near after countless millennia... to see a final fall to the foes which we unleashed will be a satisfaction beyond aught else which may pass. Ever."

"And with the Emperor's corruption gone from the Karzan Empire, this will also spell an end to our own age-long war..." Kalli commented.

"Bright days indeed," Dolen murmured, continuing quietly, "For nothing else save the day when this event comes to pass shall I be grateful of the turn of fate which brought me to this place. Many things have I seen, and yet this... this I would trade all the years of service to see." He shook his head, smiling with faint melancholic bent.

Kalli grinned softly. "We must therefore prepare for the upcoming battle. The end of Chaos looms close at hand." She went off to prepare.

Dolen returned to his ship to speed repairs where he might and make certain that all was in readiness. On a near whim, he contacted the Shadow of Doubt via comm and asked to be informed when his latest returnee from the clutches of Chaos was beyond the process, then settled into the quiet routine of preparatory and relaxing meditation.


	58. The Final Battle

Naturally, everyone looked at Kalli for brilliant strategy since she was supposed to be their leader. She was not really much of a general, but she had damned well played enough video games to have a basic idea on war strategy. So her brilliant strategy involved a multi-pronged attack on the Primus system first, then to Terra, and finally the epic showdown on Toronto. She trusted each of the fleets involved to know what they were doing at any rate.

She had Asura send his fleet up the gate network to attack from Secundus, and to meanwhile deal with any issues that might arise in Secundus as there might be a minor Chaos presence there. Admiral Asura was happy to comply. The Death Dancers she intended to lead through the jump holes and attack from the Lorres system. The El'dari fleets, approaching from the east and west, would converge on Primus from Kenya and Sydney.

So Kalli headed off to her Darknova once everything was in place to lead the amassed fleet of Death Dancers to the Lorres system.

Dolen remained largely silent throughout, following and observing the workings of those responsible for the forces of the Karzan rebellion and recognizing nothing inherently flawed to their approach which might cause him to question. His role would be simple, to follow and do what he must, the greater elements had already been attended in gathering the titanic forces for this day.

Death Dancers from all over the galaxy had come to answer the call to war, many of them meeting up in Epsilon, others intending to join the fleet along its path in Siberia, Coventry, and Lorres. Kalli headed out toward the Kyber jump hole in her Darknova.

Kyber to Siberia. Siberia was home to a large rebel base, and contributed its own Death Dancer fleet to the effort after a brief stop there, and from there it was straight on to Coventry, then Lorres.

The fleet arrayed in the Lorres system waiting for the signal to attack was an incredible sight. Darknovas and Ultranovas make up much of the fleet, each squadron painted with different colors and symbols, but most predominant are the traditional Death Dancer red and black. There were a variety of other types of ships present as well. Comets, Whistlers, even Starfire-class cruisers.

The El'dari, having remained aloof throughout and planned with the long-term goal in mind as was always the way of their blood, swept from their places of concealment with the grace of dragons unleashed from long slumber. Gone their days of seeming ignorance and loss within themselves, the full scope of what they had prepared in the interim being set loose at last with the command of the Farseer.

They were not so inclined to dismiss the potential of the humans which they had once ruled as those in other universes, and coordinated their powers with the refined reserve which was their trademark. Abiding by the suggestions of the human command, their fleet divided readily into halves and swept inward from the outer regions to close upon their prey at long last.

Primus and the foul forces there would fall, beneath the combined might of those which had gathered, and they would sweep the vermin before them as though chaff before the storm.

Asura's ships scanned Secondus carefully, making sure nothing that had the taint of Chaos still lived, and then waited at the gate for the command to take down Primus.

Kalli patiently awaited the signal for the other fleets having taken up their positions, and when she received it, she said over the comm, "We're dancing on the edge of death today."

She gave the signal to open the gates and sweep in to Primus and begin this battle. The massive battleships entered the gate, and the fighters prepared to disembark as soon as they enter real space one more.

Human or not, Elaran could not fault the sentiment and spirit of the command given and readily committed the El'dari forces to the attack. Their ways were perhaps different, but there would be blood this day in the name of all that had been lost and that was all that would matter.

The Death Dancers swept in, thousands of fighters spilling through the gate to Primus and moving swiftly to engage the Black Fleet. The Chaos forces were completely unprepared for the ferocity of the multi-pronged attack.

In the depths of the Ethereal, where titans walked and the damned railed endlessly in their torment, a calling of blood stirred and called to an equally bloodied hand. Kaela Mensha Khaine had waited long eons for this day, vengeance and blood for his slain kin, and he strode with the fury of the furnace to engage the first of his foes. Watching from afar, his works having done what they may, another God merely laughed.

The Chaos forces in the Primus system were overwhelmed and destroyed in due order. The majority of the "casualties" from the battle were actually from Asura's mechanical fleet, with a few reckless Death Dancers making up most of the living beings dying in the battle. The El'dari took almost no losses.

Elaran was pleased with the passing of events, her own powers adding an element of predictability that her forces took ready advantage of. Those which might be recovered were returned to the great ships at the heart of the fleet, and the elegant machine of war continued in its outward sweep.

Kalli directed the unified fleet toward Terra to fight the next battle, directing the gates to open and allow them to pass through. She fearlessly took the head of the fleet herself.

Asura was beside himself, looking forward to the next battle. Though, that was probably a literal statement in his case. What better test for his work could there possibly be?

The El'dari swept into the system and begin the assault in neatly precise waves of blazing destruction. Some few might wonder upon the seeming broad openings which Chaos presented to them in the passing, but none questioned their fortune too greatly. Khaine merely continued onward, the disorganization of the forces in the wake of their foul masters' destruction bringing only peripheral pleasure.

The forces of Chaos were shattered and broken under the horrific combined onslaught of men, elves, and machines. They hardly even had a chance to realize what was going on before being utterly crushed.

Again, not a lot of losses, primarily Death Dancers for the living losses, but not a lot of those regardless.

Dolen might caution Kalli against being too energetic in her approach, but remained silent and aware of the vital separation of ranks in mass engagements such as this. He did, however, shift to the status of shield once more to temper the potential threat, power diverting wholly to his ship's energy shields. His loss would be insignificant in the scheme of things, but hers would sow disorder far beyond another.

If asked to lead a fleet into battle, Kalli was one who would prefer to actually _lead_ it and not just stand behind somewhere safe and tell everyone what to do. Once the Chaos forces in Terra were cleaned up, she ordered the fleet to the gate to Toronto. "Alright, this is it!" she said over the comm. "Gate open!" she said, signalling the gate to open and coursing through.

Only the androgynous entity known to him of old yet remained, and that one lay at the heart of the Empire itself even now. Khaine, blood and fury personified, strode beyond the path of the fleets in another realm entire, suddenly intent on bringing the oldest score to a final settlement. Four orbs circled endlessly about him, all but one a dull and lifeless black... he would see the last join the others with great joy.

Bob tsked to himself, watching events from afar, and popped another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Always so serious," he muttered, but not without a definite sense of brotherly pride and satisfaction.

The El'dari fleet, seeming to sense a final resolution to that which had brought so much loss and destruction to them, surged forward with the strength and speed of hunting hounds, hungry to leap at the throat of their final foes.

Kalli being Kalli, she proceeded to go in and attack the biggest ship there herself. With precise strikes, she crippled it quickly enough as the battle raged on around her, the confused and scattered Chaos forces hardly realizing what was going on until it was far too late to save themselves.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me?" Khaine could not help but taunt his final and most hated foe. "Where now your foul brothers? Destroyed, devoured as once you slew my own kin! Let it be ended at last, foul one."

Once, he had been scattered to the cosmic winds by this one, but that had been long ago and far away. Matters had changed greatly in his slumber, and so long as Slaanesh fell anything else was irrelevant.

"Hmm," Bob muttered to himself, watching the battle between leviathans as it began, thoughtful. "I could do something about that, I suppose, help brother dear out a bit..." He munched on a banana, pondering. "Nah, he'd never forgive me."

That didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun at Slaanesh's expense, though, and he tosses a cosmic banana peel over his shoulder to add a bit of amusement to their day. Slaanesh never even saw it coming as the brunt of the joke sent it off-balance at precisely the wrong moment, wailing as doom closed with unrelenting fury.

Fiery explosions wracked the skies above the Imperial capital as the flagships of the Black Fleet met their destruction at the brunt of the unified fleet. It was probably just as well that those on the ships wouldn't live to learn of the full extent of the fate of their dark gods.

El'dari craft of all sizes and classes aided in the destruction and cleanup of the Chaos forces. There would naturally be some number of their foes that would escape and cause some degree of annoyance later, yet the bulk of the danger had been obliterated in the greater part and was highly satisfying. The Farseer recalled them, each returning to their place in the living formation of the fleet at a remove from the planet itself.

Kalli sank back into her pilot's seat as she surveyed the destruction, staring on in rapt silence for a long moment as the smoke cleared and the last remnants of resistance were destroyed.

A signal was broadcast with the crystal clarity consistent with the technology in use by the El'dari, the familiar to Kalli figure of the Farseer appearing in the open broadcast.

"People of the Karzan Empire," she began serenely, "Long have we prepared for this day, and no less have those who act as your defenders done. This victory belongs to us all, and yet an even more bittersweet one lays within your hands. A fragile and precious gift we return to you this day, and leave it wholly to you with our blessing. This world and all its domain is yours alone once more, as we, the People of the Stars will return to that which calls most strongly to our hearts. Rule it well."

The signal ended abruptly, the El'dari fleet sweeping with slow majesty away from the planet itself and making for the warp gate. Their time here was done, at least in the role which they had held for so long, what they chose to follow from this time was as yet a mystery.

Kalli couldn't help but smile a bit and looked down at the planet below. She flicked open the comm and said, "The war is over. We now bring a new beginning of life and hope for us all. Come, Death Dancers. It's time to begin to pick up the pieces."

She turned the Darknova and headed down toward the planet to land.


	59. Aftermath

Several days of fighting dying down slowly and doing roll call to see who all was missing or killed. When Kalli realized that Talia was missing, most would have assumed that she had been aboard one of the Chaos vessels during the battle and had been destroyed. Kalli, however, had a hunch otherwise.

"We have to find Talia."

"Talia?" Dolen enquires blankly, the name meaning little or nothing to him.

"Talia Richards..." Kalli murmured. "She's probably the best of the human psychics alive now, and a good friend of mine. A much preferable candidate for rulership of this place than I..."

Dolen quirked a faint smile at that, but kept amusement largely to himself as he inquired further, "Where might a search begin for this most eligible of Imperial candidates? Surely some hints may be gained from group affiliation or, at the least, general tendencies of habit that are known to you."

"Last I saw her," Kalli said quietly, "she was with the Word Bearers." Kalli smirked a bit. "She was captured in the battle over Lezaria."

"That does not inspire great confidence, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly, "Beyond what I shall not mention for obvious reasons, the likelihood of one surviving what befell Chaos in this system is quite low. Unless that vile band saw fit to secure her in other domains..."

"She's alive," Kalli said confidently. "And do not judge her too quickly for being snared into the designs of Chaos, much as I had also been, as I am most likely partly to blame for her situation..."

Dolen raised a hand in warding. "Do not leap so quickly to conclusion, I speak only as will some within this galaxy in the wake of what has passed here. I will aid you, have no doubt of it or suspicion of the trust which is born of that, yet would I be remiss were I to not urge caution." He shook his head, eyes narrowing in thought. "Regardless, were she within the mass of the fleet which fell there might be no hope. Is aught else known of locations they may have utilized in their reign that she might be found?"

Kalli frowned a bit, staring off for a moment. "She's on the planet Toronto somewhere," she said. "She must have hidden away somewhere and escaped the fighting..."

"That is a great deal of ground to canvass," Dolen replied. "Considering the power which you have mentioned her to possess, is there another within your ranks or else who might serve to draw attention through them? Far simpler to find that which already seeks you out."

"Possibly, maybe," Kalli said. "To narrow things down, I'll presume first that she must have been somewhere within a mile of the Imperial Palace... There would have been a good deal of fighting around here, but the city is dense and there would have been pockets of it untouched yet..."

"I would not be so certain of such a small area of operations, the foul ones of which you spoke were never known for anything save trickery within trickery," Dolen responded, then offered a single-handed shrug. "Yet well may it be a locus to begin the search. Should it prove unsuccessful then we will needs must pursue another avenue to continue the search."

"It's a place to start, if nothing else," Kalli said, heading out to the streets to start scanning for lifesigns in nearby buildings.

"Indeed," Dolen answered to thin air, holding his own reservations silently within as he set his helmet in place and strode out to do the same. The area in question would be quickly enough covered, at least.

Blood, death, destruction filled the streets outside of the Imperial Palace, not all of which had been completely cleared up yet. The only people they came across, aside from Death Dancers and the like trying to clean up the area, in that area were a pair of teenagers trying to loot goods from a demolished store, and a man with no legs. Most sane people who survived the attack had apparently fled the area by now.

"Building to building shall likely be required," Dolen commed simply, leaving the Dancers to their work and the troublemakers to the Dancers in favor of choosing a semi-intact one to begin the search. Any signs of life would be inspected, larger than domestic animals at any rate.

Kalli went with him, on the off-chance that some crazy cultists were skulking in the basement waiting to ambush them or something. This building was apparently a large apartment complex, and while there didn't seem to be anyone on the upper floors, a staircase led down into the darkened basement underground.

Dolen did not go unarmed, though perhaps somewhat more sedately than usual in keeping the powersword to hand, proceeding down the stairwell with quiet caution. More powerful sensors would be useful, he mused, ground clutter and similar interference proving no impediment to starcraft class arrays. After this he resolved to make use of that resource.

The stairs went down into a darkened series of chambers that had survived fairly intact despite the recent fighting. Storage, wine cellar, and such. Another series of stairs led down further into a sub-basement.

Memories of subterranean networks infested by Chaos or Tyranid inevitable are brought to mind as Dolen moved onward, the image sufficient to bring pistol from its holster as well. Such places were forever the domain of forces best left to their damnation, in his experience, and that was sufficient to keep him moving forward and down cautiously. It was just the sort of place he'd expect them to use, after all.

Kalli peered about the vicinity, looking through the myriad corridors of the sub-basement and poking about the various rooms. Some of them looked innocent enough, storage rooms and the like for various items. But as they got further in they come across a couple rooms with nasty looking torture implements, crude and brutal, and judging by the relatively fresh blood it appeared that some of them had been used recently, probably a week or two ago.

"It would appear that we have found evidence to support this as one place of their choosing," Dolen remarked coolly over the comm. "Be on your guard." He continued through the collection of chambers with silent distaste, searching for any sign of life which might signify survivor or foe.

At the end of the corridor they came to another door, which they found locked. Kalli put in an override code and the door obediently unlocked itself and popped open. Inside, however, there was an almost blindingly brilliant light of white, gold, and fiery orange and red. Kalli blinked for a moment and stared into the room. Grateful for his helm's reactive visor, Dolen moved quickly to put his back to the wall and crouched with the pistol swinging immediately to bear.

"You will not need that," said a gentle voice coming from the light. It faded a bit and became more distinct, and appeared to be the form of a large bird with burning feathers for a moment, then an elf with fiery wings. He smiled at them softly.

Ever mindful of the varied ways and means of those who walked the paths of Chaos in times past, Dolen did not lower the pistol, though he did rise from the crouch. "You will need forgive me if I am not wholly inclined to trust that without reason," he replied dryly. "Not the first, nor surely the last, that forces foul might don the visage of light to suborn the cause of right."

The figure chuckled softly. "You speak truly, and I believe it has been quite some time since your own people beheld my counterpart, as well. Allow me, therefore, to introduce myself. I am the one known to the people of Lezaria by the name of Sarhabinse, the Phoenix God, the Songlord."

"The difficulty in claiming godhood," Dolen replied with a trace of wry amusement, "is proving such without resorting to tricks best left untried." He sighed lightly and sheathed his weapons. "Yet shall I set aside distrust and arrogance as another had not, until proven else. What then your purpose here in darkness, Songlord?"

"A true god does not require to prove themselves. Such is only done by those falsely claiming to be such. Or by certain pranksters who think it is funny to mentally scar unbelievers." He smirked for a moment. "You will find the one you seek within this chamber," he said, gesturing to a door.

"Any being who seeks trust or belief must needs pay acknowledgement to the principle of proving worthy of it, in time," Dolen said quietly, not _quite_ challenging and yet not wholly accepting either. "Regardless, tis your purpose in this, Kalli May," he added, gesturing within, "Seek your answer within."

Kalli went and opened the door and found Talia peacefully asleep within. And not dressed up like a Chaos Sorcerer, either.

Sarhabinse said, "This little one's purpose is not yet through in this life, but were it not for my intervention she would not have survived the battle, nor seen return from the darkness which had plagued her soul."

"So be it," Dolen said simply, remaining silent regarding his own doubts and reservations, knowing well that it was beyond his domain at this point and at any such in the past. The Karzan would see a return of Empire and hopefully be the better for it, only time would tell.

Sarhabinse said, "And now my purpose here is done for now, and I will take my leave of you." He glows and turns back into a glowing bird again for a moment, saying, "Remember, whatever happens, wherever you go, be true to yourself." The light flares again for a moment, and he's gone.

"Is all as ready as it may be to return to more secure domains, Kalli May?" Dolen inquired quietly, turning to the important matter of the moment. "It would serve well to return thus rather than remain subject to ill intended intrusion."

Kalli scooped up the still unconscious Talia in her arms and said, "Yeah... Let's go." She made no comment about all the attention they seemed to be getting from deities lately.

Dolen unslung his rifle without comment, waiting a moment more until Kalli seemed ready to go, then turned and walked lightly ahead to ensure nothing might befall them. Paranoid, particularly with the decimation of Chaos and the ready presence of Death Dancers and a God, yet it was simply the way of the soldier. Quiet and still was all that greets them back to the street, but he would remain vigilant till all were returned to safety entire.

When they returned to the Imperial Palace again, Talia began to wake, and Kalli set her down on a couch as Talia blinked her eyes open and looked around. "What... what happened? There was this light..."

Easing somewhat in the closer confines of the palace, Dolen answered the woman's question with quiet frankness, "It would appear that the Songlord had decided to take some interest, wresting you from an uncertain fate aboard the Black Fleet which now is nothing more than wreckage scattered through this system and others nearby. Kalli May," he nodded to her, "Sought you out to purpose of her own."

Talia blinked for a moment again. "The Black Fleet? Destroyed? What? I must have missed a lot, didn't I."

Kalli smirked, and said, "Yes, that you did. There's been clamoring to make me the new ruler of the Empire, however, there are those I know who would be better at it." Kalli grinned at her.

"There is indeed much you must be brought to knowledge of," Dolen said quietly and offers a polite semi-bow, "I believe that Kalli May shall doubtless be sufficient and more to the task, one of familiarity as well, and shall leave you to it." He turned to face Kalli as he added, "Call if there is aught for which I am required." He turned to leave, intending to check into the immediate security arrangements.

Talia protested, "But... What about the elves, the Eldar, whatever they are? I keep telling people they really rule the galaxy, but nobody listens to me!"

Kalli just chuckled softly.

"They have returned to the stars, our home," Dolen said quietly in passing. "Having learned the lesson of ages past that none may rule another without ties of the soul." He paused at the door and looked back. "Or so I suspect, with some degree of certainty." He chuckled faintly.

Talia stared over at him. "Where is Anderos?"

"Anderos Velarh?" Dolen asked with some puzzlement. "When last I spoke with him he was safely aboard one of the Elkandu vessels which have passed hither and yon throughout. It would surprise me little were he to have found himself a place amidst the fray to stand against the forces of Chaos."

"I hope he's alright," Talia said quietly, with just a touch more than casual affection.

"I will see what may be done to locate him, then," Dolen replied, then departed to see to the task. The records would be simple enough to locate and allowed time to arrange for contact while the woman was brought current on events.

Kalli proceeded to brief Talia on just what all she'd managed to miss out on the last few weeks.

Dolen found it not at all difficult to locate Anderos, as he had apparently remained on Epsilon Station during the battles, not being a warrior himself. Dolen was of two or three minds in the current situation, and he took advantage of the opportunity provided by locating Anderos to climb into his ship. There were definitive advantages to the technology which allowed for instantaneous transit from one system to another, the only real time spent proceeding from one Gate to the next. It also allowed for silent contemplation in the quiet depths of space.

Far too much still remained unresolved within as he neared Epsilon, and he set it aside as he gained clearance and settles into the docking bay. He climbed out and leapt to the deck, then strode out to find Anderos.

Anderos was alone in his quarters. From another, one might say that he was meditating, but he was really just sitting around brooding.

Not of particular inclination at the moment for long-winded explanation or tending to brooding melancholy, Dolen tapped for entry at Anderos' quarters and waited for an answer. As soon as one was received, he walked into the room and looked to the El'dari impassively.

"Gather what you would, Anderos Velarh. Your presence is required elsewhere and I shall escort you there."

"Very well," Anderos murmured, grabbing what few belongings he has with him here, and goes to the door. "Might I inquire as to the destination?"

"It shall be apparent soon enough," Dolen replied cryptically. "The journey is not arduously long, and the reason shall be clear upon arrival. Please, come with me."

Anderos gave a nod and went to follow him without further question. Dolen led the way back to the landing bay and saw Anderos settled into the rear cockpit of the craft, then departed without further explanation. Strangely beyond a logical approach to a simple query to someone's wellbeing, perhaps, but he didn't question the inclination to proceed as he did. Anderos wasn't fully comfortable with the arrangement, but went along passively enough. He remained quiet through much of the journey.

Remaining silent throughout, lost to his own train of thought and leaving Anderos to think what he would, Dolen navigated the return trip with as much speed as might be gleaned from the fleet ship. They arrive soon enough in orbit around the Imperial world, the small ship darting past the drifting hulk of a Black Fleet ship as it darted down toward the surface.

He identifies himself to assuage the security below and dropped in an arc to the coordinates directed, continuing else in silence until they've landed and he climbed out. "We are nearly there," he said simply, indicating Anderos should follow him as he popped the rear canopy.

Anderos climbed out of the ship, looking up toward the palace with barely concealed tension and wondering what would have called him here again.

Dolen was unhelpfully quiet as he led the way onward, speaking only as required for security checkpoints and identification. At the innermost he did expand to inquire into the whereabouts of Kalli May, quite certain she remained yet within, and proceeded to lead the likely bewildered El'dari in that direction.

Kalli and Talia had moved meanwhile to a better equipped briefing room, with a display screen and judging by the mostly eaten food arranged on the table, they'd just finished lunch.

Gesturing Anderos within, Dolen glanced toward Talia and inclined his helm fractionally to her. "An answer to your earlier inquiry has been brought to my attention," he said blandly and stepped aside to assume a quietly formal attentive stance.

Anderos's tension and nervousness melted away upon seeing Talia alive and well.

Talia said, "Anderos!" They proceeded to spontaneously embrace one another. They didn't even seem to care who might be staring at them.

Dolen had presumed as much from the intensity of her earlier inquiry, and made no sound or movement that might draw the least attention. Guardians learned the trick to the practical applications of invisibility early in their training, at least those with the wit to do so. Kalli just gave a faint grin and looked back to the starcharts.

Anderos and Talia pulled away after a few moments. Anderos said, "Talia, Talia.. When I heard about the battle, I'd feared you were dead..." After a brief sappy scene, they sat down and got on with business.

Listening with only part of his attention, Dolen remained still and descended into silent thought. The El'dari had left this domain to the care of just such ones and his was not the right nor reason to intrude further upon it. He... thoughts of cause, purpose, and reason swirl in delicate circles as the others attended to matters of Empire.

Kalli shortly headed for the door to leave others better capable of doing so to discuss the big issues, what would become of the Empire, whether it would even remain an Empire at all, and such. She headed out quietly into the corridor and sighed softly.

Dolen readily took advantage of the opportunity to depart the proceedings that Kalli provided, surprised not in the least as neither of those remaining seemed to take the least notice of it. He closed the door behind and stepped away, remarking reservedly, "All appears to be progressing as well as it might."

"My work here is done," she said quietly. "There's still formalities to attend to, decisions to be made... but I won't be a part of it. It is time, I think, to move on..."

"Indeed," Dolen replied, "Far beyond time for leave-taking, on my part. Seeing Chaos banished was sufficient to my purpose and reason here, beyond that nothing remained that required or demanded any role of me. At any rate, what duty seems to call to you next, Kalli May?"

Kalli didn't even hesitate for a moment to think before responding. "To explore the universe, to give aid to the weak and help the innocent, to right wrongs wherever they might be found."

"A most worthy pursuit," Dolen conceded, "One which likely calls to me as well with the weight of the Mark upon it. Anything else, more or less... I could not answer."

She turned and looked back for a moment toward the meeting room over her shoulder. "Others can take up the torch and lead in times of peace. But I am a warrior, and it isn't my place. The universe is a big place, and I think I have only begun to scratch the surface of what it may hold."

"I have no interest in the works of the mighty," Dolen replied with faint amusement. "So long as their works do not demand that which calls one such as I to act against it. May this land observe a time of relative peace, for there was much blood shed to pay that cost." He finished on a quietly melancholy note, "Time shall tell, and only may it be seen in the doing. Distant lands and injustice are yet placed before warriors, in days of calm. Be certain that I shall answer if I am called for, Kalli May."

She turned and looked over to him and said, "We've flown and fought together much these last few weeks. I would be quite happy to continue to do so, wherever that path may take us."

"I would be honored to do so, Kalli May," Dolen replied readily, then continued quietly, "And yet... I must needs find calm of heart and soul again, and I am uncertain where that may lie. It is not so much as loss of purpose or reason, for those I have found reminder enough in recent times, rather a disquiet that I cannot seem wholly to fathom or dismiss. Ill-serving would I be were I to continue thus at your side."

Kalli looked at him and gave a short nod. "Do as you think you must. I will remain here until you are prepared to leave for wherever it is we shall go."

"Go where your heart leads you, Kalli May," Dolen replied with a bow, "There is no doubt in that which binds us shall lead paths to converge once more..." he trailed off for a moment, as though about to say something, then said simply, "Be well," and turned away.

Kalli looked off for a moment as he turned to leave, and went to stand on a balcony overlooking the city, staring up at the stars shining above quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends "Dancing Out from Oblivion". Thanks for reading this far. I hope you've enjoyed our story.**

**Dolen and Kalli will return in "Dancing to a Different Tune".**

**Tarna and Melaran will return in "Sphere of the Ancients".**


End file.
